Pandora Street Child
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Epilogue update!/ Eternal Bonds/ "Tapi, hanya karena semuanya sudah berakhir, tidak berarti persahabatan kita terputus begitu saja, kan?"/ RnR?
1. Prologue

**Arc 1**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Vincent! Sudah kubilang jangan pergi sendiri, kan? Bagaimana kalau kejadian dulu terulang lagi, hah?"

"Santai, kak! Penduduk kota ini baik-baik, kok! Tidak ada yang menganggapku aneh, malah ada orang yang bilang mataku bagus!"

"Itu karena kita baru tinggal seminggu di sini, jadi orang belum menganggap kita aneh! Dengar, ya! Aku tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan kota ini dalam beberapa waktu ke depan! Kalau Elliot ada bersama kita, pasti dia juga menceramahimu!"

"Iya, iya! Omong-omong, mendingan diceramahi oleh Gil daripada sama Elliot! Kalau sama Elliot, mendingan kabur aja!"

Sepasang kakak beradik tampak sedang berargumen di depan sebuah gang. Dilihat sekilas, tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau mereka adalah kakak beradik karena penampilan mereka yang berbeda. Sang kakak memiliki rambut hitam legam ikal, sedangkan sang adik memiliki rambut pirang sebahu yang sedikit berombak, mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan pakaian lusuh khas anak jalanan. Satu-satunya hal yang mengindikasikan kalau mereka bersaudara adalah mata mereka, yang berwarna emas. Sang adik adalah seorang penderita hetechromia, sehingga mata kirinya berwarna emas sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna merah darah, yang kadang-kadang dianggap sebagai pembawa sial oleh beberapa orang. Itulah sebabnya kakaknya begitu mengkhawatirkannya, dia khawatir adiknya akan terlibat dalam masalah kalau dia tidak ada di sekitarnya melindunginya.

Sementara itu, di atas salah satu atap rumah yang berada di gang itu, tersembunyi dari pandangan kedua kakak beradik itu, dua sosok anak-anak mengamati mereka.

"Sepertinya mereka memiliki potensi untuk menjadi anggota." kata salah seorang dari mereka sembari menunjuk kakak beradik yang masih juga berargumen itu.

"Sepertinya iya, tapi kudengar Dark Sabrie juga mengincar mereka, atau kabar yang kudengar salah?" timpal sosok yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu, kita awasi saja mereka. Kalau mereka tidak menyerang, barulah kita dekati kakak beradik itu." jawab sosok yang satu lagi.

"Diam dulu! Sepertinya si kakak menyadari keberadaan kita!" sergah yang lain. Mereka berdua pun berdiri diam dan berharap agar si kakak tidak menyadari kalau mereka telah mengawasi mereka.

Benar saja, si kakak, Gil, melihat ke belakangnya dengan curiga. Sejak pagi tadi, dia terus merasa seperti sedang diawasi, walaupun dia tidak pernah menangkap basah orang yang mengawasinya.

"Gil, ada apa?" tanya Vincent yang heran dengan sikap kakaknya.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa, kok!" Gil tersadar dari lamunannya. Gil mengamit tangan Vincent dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ayo kita pergi, tempat ini membuatku tidak enak!"

"Gil! Santai sedikit, bisa?"

Andai saja mereka berdua tahu besok dunia yang mereka kenal akan berjungkir balik.

Sementara itu, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam gelap yang dipotong pendek mengawasi mereka dari pinggir jalan. Anak laki-laki itu berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kita serang mereka besok..."

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Aoife dulu pernah ngebaca ulang PSC dari chapter 1, dan rasanya getek sendiri, akhirnya Aoife rombak lagi deh chapter-chapter awal

Oiya, sekarang Aoife bagi ceritanya menjadi beberapa arc, rencananya akan ada enam arc, tapi gak tahu bakalan ada berapa chapter. Mungkin fic ini bakalan jadi fic dengan chapter terbanyak di FPHI==a

Anyway, RnR!


	2. A Coincidence?

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**Double Lariat(c) Agoaniki-P**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: A Coincidence?**

Gil menguap dan menyibakkan kain tipis yang menyelimutinya dan Vincent pada malam hari. Mereka berdua biasanya tidur di sebuah gang yang sepi, dengan banyak kotak-kotak kayu tak bertuan yang menyembunyikan mereka dari pandangan-pandangan tidak bersahabat.

"Vincent? Kau sudah bangun?" gumamnya karena dia tidak merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh adiknya yang biasanya tidur di sampingnya. Hanya kesunyian yang menjawab pertanyaanya.

Karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Vincent, Gil berjuang untuk duduk dan memandang sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Vincent di sampingnya maupun di gang itu, yang ada hanya kotak-kotak kayu tanpa suara dan jalan batu dingin tempat dia dan Vincent menghabisakan malam.

Gil mendesah pelan, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bangun dan mendapati Vincent tidak ada di sampingnya. Adiknya itu akan kembali pada sore hari, kadang-kadang dengan satu atau dua luka di tubuhnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Gil khawatir. Bukannya Gil terlalu _protective_ atau apa, tapi dia tidak mau kehilangan Vincent seperti dia kehilangan Elliot.

"Oh well, sepertinya aku harus memberikan dia kesempatan untuk tumbuh dewasa." katanya sambil menguap. Anak laki-laki itu menendang selimutnya ke belakang sebuah kotak tua. Lagipula kami akan tidur di sini lagi nanti malam, tidak perlu membawa-bawanya, begitulah pikir Gil.

Atau begitulah pikirnya.

.

Tangan Gil dengan lihai mengambil sebuah apel dari sebuah kios ketika penjaganya tidak melihat, kemudian memasukkanya dengan gerakan terlatih ke dalam baju lengan panjangnya. Di dunia _street child _yang keras ini, mereka harus melakukan segala cara untuk bertahan.

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari kios tadi, Gil mengeluarkan apel curiannya. Rupanya Gil sedang beruntung hari ini, karena walaupun Gil tidak memilih-milih ketika mengambilnya tadi, apel yang diambilnya cukup besar dan berwarna merah menggoda. Dengan hati-hati, dia menggigit apel itu, rasanya manis, tanpa ada rasa asam sama sekali. Lumayan untuk sarapan, pikirnya.

"Itu grup musik jalanan yang terkenal itu?"

"Iya, itu _Rakuen no Music! _Kabarnya pernah ada seorang pencari bakat yang menawarkan kontrak, tapi mereka menolak!"

"Sshhh! Mereka mau bermain!"

Gil melihat sebuah kerumunan yang cukup ramai di jalanan. Anak laki-laki itu sudah pernah mendengar tentang _Rakuen no Music_, tetapi belum pernah mendengar permainan mereka secara langsung. Gil membuang bagian tengah apel yang sudah selesai dimakannya dan berjalan menuju kerumunan itu, penasaran untuk mendengar permainan mereka yang terkenal itu.

Gil berusaha untuk menembus kerumunan yang rapat itu, tapi tidak bisa, para penonton itu terlalu egois untuk memberikan tempat baginya. Akhirnya, Gil menyerah dan lebih memilih mendengarkan saja permainan mereka dari pinggir.

_Hankei hachiijuugo senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori _

_Ima kara furimawashimasu node hanarete ite kudasai_

Suara nyanyian energik seorang gadis membuat kerumunan yang berisik itu terdiam ketika dia menyanyikan _opening _lagu itu tanpa ditemani oleh musik. Satu ketukan setelah gadis itu selesai menyanyikan baris kedua, barulah musik dimainkan, paduan yang harmonis antara biola dan seruling.

_Tada mawaru koto ga tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta_

_Tada mawaru koto wo tsuzuketeitara tomorikata wo wasurete ita_

_Mawari no nakamatachi ga jibun yori umaku mawareru no wo_

_Shikata nai to hitokoto tsubuyaite akiramete furi wo shite ita_

Gil memejamkan matanya, menikmati aliran musik yang merdu itu. Ini pertama kalinya Gil mendengar lagu itu, dan dia tidak terlalu mengerti artinya, tapi dia menikmati musik itu. Suara sang penyanyi dan musik melebur dengan harmonis. Entah kenapa, cara sang violis memainkan biolanya mengingatkan Gil kepada satu orang.

Elliot.

Seingat Gil, hanya Elliot yang bisa memainkan biola semerdu ini. Dulu, ketika keluarga mereka masih utuh, setiap malam dia dan Vincent biasa mendengarkan Elliot memainkan biola peninggalan ayah mereka. Nada-nada yang dimainkan adik mereka selalu menjadi lagu nina bobo untuk mereka berdua.

Tapi semua itu sudah hilang.

Ibu mereka bunuh diri, Elliot diculik, Gil dan Vincent terpaksa hidup di jalanan. Mereka berdua tidak pernah melihat Elliot lagi sejak dia diculik dua tahun lalu.

"Argh! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan masa lalu seperti ini?" Gil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi.

"Elliot sudah hilang, Gil! Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi! Tidak akan pernah! Sekarang tugasmu adalah melindungi Vincent, jangan sampai kau gagal melindunginya seperti kau gagal melindungi Elliot dulu!" Gil menggumam terus menerus kepada dirinya sendiri dan melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan, tanpa sadar bahwa orang yang dicarinya berada begitu dekat.

.

Gil tersentak bangun ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menggesek kakinya. Gil memandang sekelilingnya dengan panik dan mendapati kalau yang menggesek kakinya tadi adalah seekor kucing. Dengan wajah pucat pasi, Gil segera mengusir kucing berbulu abu-abu itu. Sejak dulu, Gil memang sudah mempunyai fobia tersendiri terhadap kucing.

Gil menatap langit yang mulai gelap, hari sudah beranjak sore. Rupanya dia tertidur cukup lama. Gil kembali membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding batu.

"Vincent belum kembali juga, ya?" gumamnya mengantuk. "Padahal sudah sore, kenapa dia belum juga kembali? Apa aku harus mencarinya?"

Setelah beberapa saat, Gil kembali memejamkan matanya, memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar lagi sebelum mencari butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Tapi tidurnya tidak berlangsung lama, karena lima menit setelah dia tertidur, sesuatu kembali menyentuh kakinya.

Gil tidak berpikir panjang lagi, dia langsung menendang apapun itu yang menyentuhnya dengan keras dan melompat berdiri, mengira kalau dia akan bertemu dengan seekor kucing lagi. Gil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencari binatang kecil berbulu itu.

Tapi tidak ada seekorpun kucing di gang itu.

Alih-alih, Gil mendengar suara erangan pelan di dekat kakinya. Gil menurunkan pandangannya dan menjerit panik, kaget setengah mati.

Tepat di depan kedua kaki telanjang Gil, adiknya terbaring tidak berdaya dengan kondisi babak belur.

"Vincent! Kau membuatku kaget! Kau tidak apa-apa?" pekik Gil panik.

Vincent jelas-jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuh anak laki-laki itu penuh dengan luka yang cukup dalam, mengalirkan darah ke jalan berbatu tempat dia terbaring. Bajunya robek di beberapa tempat, menampakkan luka-luka yang berada di baliknya. Rambut pirang Vincent berantakan, ada luka cakar di pipi kanannya yang hampir mencapai mata. Kedua mata Vincent setengah tertutup sementara dia berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Vincent! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Biar kuhajar mereka!" Gil mengepalkan tinjunya, tidak rela adiknya dihajar sampai seperti itu.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Vincent meraih celana Gil dan menariknya pelan, berusaha membuat kakaknya memperhatikannya. Segera setelah dia mendapatkan perhatian kakaknya, dia berkata dengan suara yang tidak lebih keras daripada sebuah bisikan.

"Lari… Dia mengejarku…"

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Gil segera mengangkat tubuh Vincent dan menggendongnya di punggungnya. Anak itu berusaha berlari secepat mungkin dengan susah payah. Rupanya Vincent cukup berat.

Selama mereka berlari, Vincent berusaha memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Gil. Tetapi Gil tidak mengerti sepatah kata pun apa yang disampaikan Vincent, karena Vincent menyampaikannya dengan suara tidak jelas dan sepotong-sepotong.

"Singa… sangat besar… gadis itu… menghajarku… cepat…" racaunya.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk cepat, Vince. Lagipula, darimana saja kau sejak pagi?" gerutu Gil.

"Tak ada waktu… dia… dibelakang kita!" pekik Vincent, sesaat sebelum auman yang menusuk telinga mereka terdengar. Gil segera memacu langkahnya dengan lebih cepat setelah mendengar suara auman itu. Dia tidak tahu siapa atau apa yang mengejar mereka, tetapi sudah jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang ramah.

Tiba-tiba Gil berhenti berlari, sebuah dinding yang kokoh menghalangi jalan mereka. Gil merutuk pelan, "Sial, kita harus putar balik, Vince!" Dia merasakan Vincent menegang di belakangnya.

"Terlambat~" Gil mendengar seseorang berkata manis di belakangnya, kemudian sesuatu memecut dan melilit pergelangan kaki kanannya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke samping. Beban di punggung Gil menghilang ketika Vincent kehilangan pegangannya dan terjatuh berguling hingga dia menabrak dinding. Anak laki-laki itu harus berusaha keras agar tidak pingsan.

"Vincent!" Gil berusaha bangkit dan menolong adiknya, tetapi kakinya tidak mengizinkannya. Gil memandang marah ke arah seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"Tinggalkan kami! Jangan ganggu adikku lagi!" bentak Gil kepada orang itu.

"Ahh~ kakak yang perhatian! Menarik sekali!" kata orang itu dengan nada mencemooh. Orang itu adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan sebuah senyum sadis di bibirnya. Gadis itu memegang sebuah cambuk di tangannya.

"Apa maumu!" bentak Gil lagi. Gadis itu melangkah ke depan Gil dan membungkukkan badannya, memegang dagu Gil dengan kedua tangannya.

Gadis itu memaksa Gil menatap wajahnya, "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kalian berdua ingin bergabung dengan Dark Sabrie? Kulihat kau punya potensi, dan mata merah akan selalu diterima oleh kami!" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum girang.

"A… aku…" Gil kehilangan kata-katanya begitu dia melihat kedua mata gadis itu. Kedua mata merah muda itu begitu dalam, penuh dengan garis-garis melingkar tipis yang mengitari kedua pupilnya. Rasanya garis-garis itu terus meliuk, memasuki kedalaman mata gadis itu. Gil merasa tubuhnya lumpuh, seakan-akan dia dihipnotis.

"Ckckck! Lotti, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan anggota baru apabila itu adalah caramu untuk merekrut."

Gadis itu mendesis dan melepaskan dagu Gil. Dalam sekejap, Gil mendapati kalau dia sekarang bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya kembali. Dia segera merangkak menuju Vincent, yang berbaring dengan mata hampir tertutup, tetapi masih sadar.

"Pandora!" desis gadis itu. "Bukankah seharusnya kalian tidak ikut campur?"

"Lotti, kau lupa kalau ini adalah daerah kekuasaan kami, ya?" suara yang lain bertanya, dan dua orang anak laki-laki melompat turun dari atap tempat mereka mengawasi sedari tadi.

"Dan kami tidak mengizinkan kekacauan apapun di daerah kami, apalagi yang disebabkan oleh kelompokmu!" ujar salah seorang dari mereka, yang berambut pirang sama seperti Vincent.

Udara di belakang anak laki-laki itu mulai berdenyar, dan tiba-tiba seekor kelinci hitam raksasa seukuran telah berdiri menjulang di belakangnya. Gil mengedipkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak berhalusinasi, tetapi kelinci itu masih tetap ada di sana! Kelinci hitam ganas dengan mata semerah darah dan cakar setajam pisau. Kelinci itu memamerkan taringnya kearah gadis itu, Lotti.

Lotti meludah, "_Battle? Fine! _Aku akan meladenimu!" desisnya, dan dalam sekejap, seekor singa berukuran besar sudah berada di belakang gadis itu.

Gil melihat Vincent membelalakkan matanya, "Itu… itu singa yang menyerangku tadi!"

"Break! Bawa kedua anak itu ke markas dan obati mereka! Aku punya sedikit urusan dengan nona manis ini!" perintah anak laki-laki itu ke temannya yang berambut perak, yang tampak lebih tua darinya.

"Oke. Usahakan agar kau tidak mati, ya?" anak berambut perak itu berlari mendekati Gil dan Vincent.

"Kau!" anak itu menunjuk Gil. "Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

Dengan canggung, Gil berusaha berdiri. Rasanya sakit, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa berdiri, "Kurasa bisa." katanya ragu.

"Kalau begitu bawa adikmu, kita harus segera pergi dari sini kalau tidak mau menjadi daging cincang!" desak Break. Gil mengangguk dan segera menggendong Vincent dan berlari mengikuti pemandu mereka.

"Oz, pastikan kau kembali tanpa terluka apabila kau tidak ingin dibunuh oleh yang lain!" seru pemandu Gil sebelum mereka berbelok menuju gang lain.

Lotti mendesis marah ketika dia melihat mangsanya kabur. Dia menunjuk anak laki-laki pemilik kelinci raksasa itu dengan telunjuknya, "Kau akan membayar untuk ini, Oz!"

"Oh ya?" kata anak laki-laki itu, Oz, dengan santai. Dia merentangkan tangannya ke samping, begitu pula dengan kelincinya, dan sebuah sabit muncul di tangan kelinci itu.

"Kurasa kau yang harus membayar karena membuat kekacauan disini!" Oz tersenyum tipis. Kelinci hitamnya mengayunkan sabitnya ke depan, dan pertempuran pun dimulai.

Dan tidak ada orang lain, bahkan orang-orang yang lewat, menyaksikan pertempuran makhluk gaib itu.

**TBC**

_A/N: _

Oke, jangan tanya kenapa nama grup musiknya Rakuen no Music. Kalau gak suka, salahin otak Aoife, ok?

As always, RnR? ;)


	3. Welcome to Pandora!

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Pandora**

Seaneh-anehnya hari-hari seorang _street child, _Gil tidak pernah mengalami hari seaneh hari ini.

Pertama, adiknya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana dan ketika dia kembali, tubuhnya sudah penuh luka. Kemudian, dia terpaksa menggendong Vincent dan melarikan diri dari seorang gadis yang bersenjatakan cambuk mematikan. Ketika dirinya dan Vincent terpojok, dua orang yang tidak kalah anehnya dengan gadis tadi menyelamatkan dirinya. Dan sekarang, sementara salah satu dari penyelamat mereka bertarung dengan gadis itu, pertempuran yang tidak masuk akal antara kelinci dan singa, yang satu lagi menyeret mereka menjauh dan sekarang memaksa Gil untuk mengikutinya.

"Errr, terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kami. Tapi, kau mau membawa kami kemana?" tanya Gil sambil terengah-engah. Pergelangan kakinya terasa nyeri di tempat cambuk Lotti mengenainya dan Vincent terasa sangat berat di punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini memang daerah kekuasaan kami, jadi kami tidak akan membiarkan Darks Sabrie bertindak seenaknya. Omong-omong, panggil saja aku Break!" sahut anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Soal kemana aku membawamu, aku membawamu ke Pandora."

"Pandora?" tanya Vincent heran.

"Yup, Pandora!" jawab Break riang. "Ayo cepat, teman-temanku sudah menunggu!"

"Tunggu! Maksudmu, ada anak-anak lain yang sepertimu dan temanmu tadi? Anak-anak yang memiliki binatang seperti singa dan kelinci raksasa itu?" tanya Gil tidak percaya. Entah kenapa, dia memiliki bayangan mengerikan akan Pandora.

"Maksudmu _chain_? Yup, walaupun jumlahnya tidak banyak, sih. Kalian juga bisa memilikinya kalau kalian memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami." Break menjelaskan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan bergabung?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Biar Oz atau Jack yang menjelaskan! Sekarang yang penting adalah menjauhkan kalian dari Dark Sabrie! Aku tidak yakin berapa lama Oz bisa menahan Lotti!"

"Jadi nama temanmu itu Oz?"

"Yup."

Break berbelok menuju sebuah jalan yang jarang dilewati. Jalan itu termasuk di dalam daerah kumuh bekas perang yang terjadi beberapa dekade yang lalu. Daerah itu tidak pernah dihuni lagi dan penuh dengan gedung-gedung dan rumah-rumah kosong. Kabarnya daerah itu dihantui, sehingga tidak ada penduduk yang lewat daerah situ. Bagaimanapun juga, _street children _dan_ gangster _tidak ada yang mempercayai mitos itu. Bagi mereka, daerah itu adalah tempat untuk menghabiskan malam di bawah atap dan perkelahian antar geng.

"Kalian punya markas di daerah sini?" tanya Gil sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Tentu saja! Kalau kita membangun markas di pusat kota, bisa-bisa kita ditangkap polisi nanti!"

"Cukup masuk akal."

Setelah sekian lama berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan kosong yang cukup besar. Break mengetuk pintu bangunan itu, dan pintunya terbuka sedikit. Terdengar bisikan seseorang dari dalam, "Xarxs-nii?"

"Iya, Sharon. Ini aku!"

Setelah memastikan identitas mereka, pintu itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut peach panjang yang tersenyum hangat kepada mereka.

"Mana Oz?" tanya gadis itu. Senyum hangatnya digantikan oleh kerutan khawatir di dahinya.

"Melawan Lotti, sepertinya. Ayo kalian berdua, masuk!"

Break mendorong Gil dan Vincent masuk dengan paksa.

"_Welcome to Pandora!"_

_._

"Zwei?" tanya Break kepada seorang gadis berambut biru yang sedang asyik melamun sambil menyandar di dinding. Selain gadis itu, Break, Sharon, Gil dan Vincent, tidak ada orang lain di dalam bangunan yang mereka sebut markas itu.

"Hei, Break! Kau sudah pulang rupanya." gadis yang dipanggil Zwei itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Kemudian pandangannya tertumbuk pada Gil yang mengekor Break dan Vincent yang masih berada di punggung Gil. Zwei mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa?"

Break menghela nafas, "Aku tahu ini giliranmu. Tapi kami membutuhkan Echo!"

Zwei mendesah, "Kenapa sih selalu begini? Giliranku selalu terganggu!" Zwei masih terus mengomel sambil memejamkan matanya. Gil dan Vincent hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Sesaat kemudian, omelan Zwei berhenti. Kemudian tubuhnya mulai mengejang. Gil memekik sambil berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Tapi Sharon menahannya.

"Tenang, ini normal." kata Sharon menenangkan Gil.

"Normal?" Gil memekik. Sepertinya definisi normal berbeda antara dirinya dan orang-orang di sini.

"Diamlah dan lihat, kalau kau tak percaya!" Sharon berkata lembut. Gil menelan ludah dan tanpa daya melihat tubuh Zwei yang masih mengejang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Zwei berhenti mengejang. Dia membuka matanya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dalam dirinya. Tapi, Gil menyadari bahwa Zwei telah berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

"Hai, Echo." sapa Break. Gil hanya Vincent bisa menganga tak percaya.

"Zwei berkepribadian ganda. Echo adalah kepribadiannya yang lain. Tidak ada yang tahu yang mana kepribadian asli dan yang mana yang bukan, bahkan mereka saja tidak tahu. " Sharon menjelaskan kepada Gil dan Vincent.

"Zwei memberitahuku kalau kalian membutuhkanku." Echo berkata dengan nada datar. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Echo, mereka terluka. Bisakah kau mengobati mereka?" tanya Break. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian menyuruh Gil meletakkan Vincent di atas sebuah kantung tidur yang tidak Gil maupun Vincent perhatikan sebelumnya.

Echo mengangguk, "Aku akan mencoba" Echo mengambil obat-obatan dari sebuah kotak dan mulai mengobati Vincent. Break mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sharon.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanyanya kepada Sharon. Sementara itu Gil duduk di sebelah Vincent, memastikan kondisi adiknya dengan cemas.

"Jack, Alyss, dan Alice masih memata-matai Dark Sabrie. Sementara Rakuen no Music, sepertinya mereka sedang ada di alun-alun. Tadi pagi mereka bilang mereka akan pulang sekitar... sekarang?" jawab Sharon sebelum membantu Echo mengobati Vincent dan Gil.

Tepat saat itu pintu markas terbuka dan tiga orang melangkah masuk. "Yo! Ada yang mencari kami?" tanya orang yang berada di tengah. Dia satu-satunya anak laki-laki diantara ketiga orang itu. Dia mirip dengan Oz, tapi beberapa tahun lebih tua dan rambut pirang panjangnya dikepang.

"Huss, jangan geer Jack." kata seorang gadis yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna perak dan bermata ungu. Gadis yang berada di paling kiri tampak seperti copy paste gadis berambut putih tadi, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna cokelat. Gadis berambut cokelat itulah yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Gil dan Vincent.

"Oh, hai! Kalian anak baru ya?", tanya gadis berambut cokelat itu kepada Gil. Segera setelah gadis itu menyapa mereka, barulah kembarannya dan anak laki-laki itu menyadari keberadaan Gil dan Vincent.

"Namaku Alice. Ini kembaranku, namanya Alyss. Dan dia, Jack, kakak Oz." gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman-temannya. "Omong-omong, Break, mana Oz?"

"Sepertinya dia masih bertarung melawan Lotti.", Break mendesah.

"Hah? Lotti? Kenapa dia bisa bertarung dengan Lotti?" Jack agak histeris ketika mendengar adiknya sedang dalam bahaya. Alyss berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenang, Jack. Oz pasti selamat. Dia petarung yang hebat. Sudah, jangan panik! Yang lain saja santai, kan?" hibur Alyss.

"Tapi Oz baru menggunakan B-Rabbit dua hari yang lalu! Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya!"

"Iya juga sih..."

Sebelum mereka semua sempat berbicara lebih lanjut, pintu markas menjeblak terbuka. Suara pertengkaran tertangkap oleh telinga mereka semua. Vincent tiba-tiba duduk tegak, membuat Echo terkejut, dan Gil menegakkan punggungnya. Mereka berdua menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang terasa familiar di dalam pertengkaran itu.

"Ketukanmu terlalu cepat, Reo. Seharusnya kau perlambat sedikit!"

"Enak saja, ketukanku sudah pas. Kau yang terlalu lambat!"

"Apa katamu!"

"Sudah, sudah. Permainan kalian bagus kok."

Gil dan Vincent membelalakkan mata mereka tidak percaya. Suara salah seorang dari mereka, sangat kakak beradik itu kenal.

"Perkenalkan, Rakuen no Music, pemusik jalanan paling terkenal di Sabrie!" kata Sharon dengan bangga.

"Sharon, kita tidak seterkenal itu!" terdengar suara malu seorang anak perempuan.

Gil dan Vincent menatap tiga orang pendatang baru itu. Yang di kiri adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang acak-acakan dan memakai kacamata bulat besar yang menyembunyikan matanya, di tangannya terdapat sebuah seruling kayu yang dibuat dengan halus. Yang ditengah adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berwajah mirip dengan Oz dan Jack, sepertinya dia adalah adik mereka.

Tapi Gil dan Vincent mengabaikan dua orang tadi. Yang mereka perhatikan adalah orang yang ketiga, anak laki-laki, satu tahun lebih muda dari Vincent. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut berwarna _beige _dan iris sewarna batu safir. Dia sedang memeluk sebuah kotak biola.

Anak laki-laki itu juga menatap Gil dan Vincent dengan shock, kemudian dia berteriak,

"Gil! Vincent!"

"Elliot!"

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Yo, ini mungkin update terakhir Aoife untuk sebulan ke depan. Karena nanti bulan maret laptop Aoife disita, hiks. Terpaksa deh, kembali ke zaman batu, nulis fanfic di buku.

RnR, ok?


	4. Decision

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Decision**

Gil duduk termanggu di samping Vincent, yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dia memandang sekelilingnya, menelaah ruangan tempat dia dan beberapa anak lain berada. Karena kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, dia baru sempat memperhatikan sekelilingnya sekarang.

Ruangan itu cukup besar, di dua sudut berbeda, terhampar beberapa kantung tidur. Di sudut yang lain, terdapat beberapa alat masak. Di sudut yang tersisa, terdapat beberapa buah kardus yang tampaknya penuh. Ruangan ini memiliki beberapa jendela, yang menyebabkan ruangan itu menjadi terang.

Bangunan ini hanya terdiri dari dua ruangan. Satu ruangan tempat Gil berada dan kamar mandi. Secara keseluruhan, tempat itu terasa aman, hangat, dan nyaman.

"Tempat yang bagus, eh, kak?", Gil menoleh, dan ternyata Elliot sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, Elliot.", gumam Gil.

"Jangan muram begitu,Gil. Kau harus bersyukur kau bisa selamat dari Lotti hanya dengan satu luka! _Well, _Vincent tidak dihitung..." kata Elliot ceria.

Gil mendesah, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain. Memperhatikan anggota-anggota Pandora yang lain.

Break tampak sedang berargumen dengan Sharon, Ada, dan Jack. Sepertinya mereka sedang berusaha memutuskan apa mereka harus mencari Oz, karena anak laki-laki itu belum juga kembali. Echo, Alice, dan Alyss sedang asyik bermain poker di tengah ruangan. Sementara itu, Reo duduk santai sambil membaca buku.

"Break, kita harus mencari kakak sekarang! Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak kalian kembali!" bentak Ada yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya. Sementara Break yang menjadi korban kemarahan Ada malah asyik mengulum sebuah permen.

"Biarkan sajalah~ Kau tahu Oz tidak semudah itu dikalahkan, kan? Lagipula, siapa sih laki-laki yang mau dibantu ketika sedang bertempur?" jawab Break santai.

"Tapi kalau dia terluka, kau yang mau tanggung jawab?"

"Apakah suasana di sini selalu seperti ini, Elliot?", tanya Gil.

"Sepertinya iya, kami sudah seperti keluarga saja.", Gil tampak merenungi perkataan Elliot. Sementara itu Elliot mengasah sesuatu. Gil baru sadar kalau Elliot sedang memegang sebuah pedang.

"Elliot, sejak kapan kau punya pedang?" tanya Gil heran.

"Eh? Sejak aku bergabung disini, lah!" jawabnya santai.

"Memangnya kau bisa memakainya?" tanya Gil ragu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan Elliot memainkan pedang.

"Mau dicoba?" tantang Elliot sambil tersenyum sadis.

"Enggg, tidak usah..." Gil tidak ingin buru-buru mempertaruhkan nyawanya setelah bertemu Lotti tadi pagi.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Elliot tampaknya sudah puas dengan ketajaman pedangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sarungnya kembali. "Ada yang mau kau tanyakan, kak? Aku tahu banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"Makhluk yang ditunggangi gadis yang kalian sebut Lotti, dan yang dimiliki Oz. Apa namanya?" akhirnya Gil menanyakan hal yang menganggunya sejak tadi.

"Itu chain! Makhluk-makhluk dari dimensi lain yang bernama Abyss. Chain bisa kaupanggil pada saat-saat tertentu, seperti saat bertempur. Untuk memiliki chain, kau harus mengikat kontrak dengan chain itu. Tapi ini cukup sulit, karena chain tidak asal memilih tuannya. Kau harus mau dan harus memenuhi kriteria chain tersebut.", jelas Elliot.

"Apakah semua orang disini memiliki chain?", tanya Gil sambil merinding. Entah mengapa, bayangan semua orang di sini bisa memanggil makhluk-makhluk mengerikan dari dimensi lain terasa menakutkan bagi Gil.

"Reo, Ada, Jack, dan Echo tidak memiliki chain. Zwei punya Doldam. Oz memiliki B-Rabbit, Alyss dan Alice berbagi Cheshire. Sharon punya Eques. Mad Hatter milik Break. Dan chainku sendiri adalah Humpty Dumpty."

Gil menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya, masih ada orang normal disini. "Jadi Ada, Reo, Jack, dan Echo masih normal?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan normal Gil? Walaupun tak memiliki chain, mereka tak bisa diremehkan, bahkan kadang-kadang mereka lebih menyeramkan! Jangan pernah ganggu Ada kalau kau tak mau terkena kutukan. Ada menguasai sihir hitam dengan amat sangat baik. Jangan pernah mengusik Echo, atau dia akan menusuk lehermu dengan pisaunya.! Dan, jangan pernah menantang Jack dan Reo adu pedang, karena pada akhirnya kau akan menjadi daging cincang!"

Gil menelan ludah, dia menarik kembali pikirannya tadi.

Pada saat itulah Vincent memilih bangun.

"Gil? Kita dimana? Apa yang terjadi? Eh, Elliot?", Vincent baru menyadari keberadaan sosok berambut cokelat dan bermata biru safir yang berada di samping Gil, karena dia segera tertidur ketika Elliot datang.

Mereka pun menceritakan secara ringkas kepada Vincent apa yang terjadi sejak dia pingsan plus kisah Elliot. Kisah itu meliputi penculikan Elliot, dijadikan pelayan oleh penculiknya tersebut, bertemu dengan Reo yang juga pelayan, kabur berdua, ertemu dengan Oz dan akhirnya bergabung dengan Pandora.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Sharon

"Xarxs-nii! Ini sudah satu jam! Kita harus mencari Oz!", teriaknya yang langsung didukung oleh oleh Ada dan Jack

"Ada yang mencariku?", terdengar suara yang familier. Semua orang menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

Suara itu berasal dari sosok berambut emas dan beriris hijau yang sedang duduk santai di atas balok penahan atap.

"Kakaak!", teriak Ada. Karena tidak salah lagi. Sosok itu adalah kakak Ada dan adik Jack, Oz.

"Kau baik-baik saja Oz?", tanya Jack cemas. Sebelum Oz sempat menjawab, sebuah batu berukuran sedang yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya melayang dan mengenai pelipis Oz. "Ouch!", pekik Oz.

Ternyata batu itu berasal dari Sharon, Sharon menatap Oz dengan murka sementara Oz mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi pelipisnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, eh, Oz? Bertarung melawan Lotti sendirian? Kau membuat kami begitu khawatir !" bentak Sharon marah.

"Maaf, Sharon. Aku janji tidak akan bertempur semaunya lagi", Oz mengelus-ngelus tempat batu Sharon mengenainya. Sebuah bukit kecil telah terbentuk disitu."Dan, Jack. Tenang saja. Aku masih utuh, kok!"

"Bagaiman nasib Lotti, Oz?", tanya Alyss. Gadis itu sudah meletakkan kartunya di atas lantai, begitu pula Alice dan Echo. Alice juga memunculkan chainnya, Cheshire. Cheshire bersosok setengah kucing setengah manusia.

Wajah Gil langsung pucat pasi begitu dia melihat Cheshire. Elliot dan Vincent sibuk member isyarat kepada Alice. Reo, yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Elliot, ikut membantu mereka, meskipun dia tidak paham mengapa mereka melakukan itu. Alice mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti, tapi Alyss paham. Dengan sekali sentakan tangan, Cheshire menghilang.

"Aku hampir saja menang kalau saja Zai tidak datang. Aku gak mau cari mati dengan melawan Griffon. Jadi, aku kabur saja. Aku harus ambil jalan memutar supaya mereka tidak menemukan tempat ini.", Oz menghempaskan diri keatas sebuah kantung tidur.

"Sekarang, bisa kita makan malam?"

Sharon, Ada, dan Echo memasakkan makan malam yang cukup enak untuk mereka semua. Setelah makan malam, semua orang sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing.

Reo dan Elliot sibuk berlatih musik. Elliot memainkan biolanya sedangkan Reo meniup seruling. Musik yang mereka mainkan menyatu dengan harmonis dan bernada ceria. Musik itu seakan-akan mengisi hati setiap orang yang ada di sana dengan kegembiraan.

Alice, Alyss, dan Sharon tampak sedang membongkar beberapa kardus. Sepertinya kardus – kardus itu berisi barang-barang mereka.

Ada sedang memasak atau menggodok sesuatu di atas kompor. Cairan yang berada di dalam panci meletup-letup mengerikan. Semua orang menjauh dari area itu kecuali Zwei, yang rupanya sudah bergantian dengan Echo. Zwei duduk di sebelah Ada dan tampak sedang sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengannya.

Sementara itu, Gil dan Vincent tengah terjebak ditengah – tengah pembicaran menggelisahkan antara mereka, Oz, Break, dan Jack.

"Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang Pandora?", tanya Oz santai. Dia sedang mengamati Gil dan Vincent sambil bersender di dinding.

"Cukup asyik", kata Gil. Vincent mengangguk saja. Dia setuju-setuju saja dengan jawaban Gil.

"Ada dua pilihan bagi kalian sekarang. Dark Sabrie sudah mengetahui keterlibatan kalian dengan kami, sehingga dunia luar sudah tidak aman lagi bagi pertama adalah kalian bisa kembali ke kehidupan kalian yang dulu", papar Jack.

"Tapi ada konsekuensinya", tambah Break.

Gil dan Vincent bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sepertinya hidup mereka menjadi jungkir balik sejak mereka bertemu dengan orang - orang ini. "Apa konsekuensinya?", tanya Vincent.

Kali ini Oz yang menjawab, "Semua ingatan kalian tentang kami akan dihapus. Kalian bahkan tidak akan ingat bahwa kalian telah bertemu kami"

Gil tertegun,"Bahkan termasuk ingatan kalau kami bertemu Elliot disini?"

Break memainkan permen yang berada di tangannya, "Semuanya, yang sayangnya, termasuk itu."

"Langkah ini harus kami lakukan demi keamanan kalian sendiri. Kalau tidak, Dark Sabrie akan memburu kalian demi mendapatkan informasi tentang kami", tambah Jack.

"Walaupun langkah ini sudah kami ambil, masih ada kemungkinan cukup besar kalau Dark Sabrie akan tetap memburu kalian", tambahnya lagi.

"Tunggu, kenapa mereka tetap memburu kami?", tanya Vincent.

"Karena kalian berpotensi memiliki chain yang kuat. Aku yakin Elliot telah sudah memberitahu kalian tentang chain", jawab Oz.

"Pilihan kedua, kalian bisa bergabung dengan kami!"

"Bergabung dengan Pandora?" kata Gil terkejut.

Break nyengir, "Pandora Street Child, sih, resminya. Kami menyingkatnya menjadi Pandora supaya mudah"

"Tapi, apa sebenarnya yang kalian lakukan?", tanya Gil penasaran. Mungkin bergabung dengan mereka bukan ide buruk.

"Bertahan hidup, bertempur melawan Dark Sabrie, dan yang paling penting, menjaga rahasia Pandora", kata Oz.

"Ookee! Jadi, bila kita kembali, kita akan dikejar oleh Dark Sabrie. Dan bila kemi bergabung dengan kalian, kami akan tetap dikejar oleh Dark Sabrie!", kata Vincent dengan nada sarkatis. "Dan, apa itu rahasia Pandora?"

"Itu merangkum sebagian, Vince", kata Oz. "Bedanya, kalian disini memiliki teman. Keluarga kalau boleh dikatakan begitu. Kami menghadapi semuanya bersama. Saling melindungi dan melengkapi."

"Dan tentang rahasia Pandora,", Jack memainkan kepangnya. "kalian akan mengetahuinya kalau kalian memutuskan bergabung. Sekarang, pilihlah!"

Gil dan Vincent saling menatap, bertukar pikiran melalui kontak mata mereka. Kesepakatan terbentuk dari tatapan mereka.

Gil menarik napas, "Baiklah, kami bergabung! Sekarang, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Oz, Jack dan Break tersenyum puas begitu mereka mendengar jawaban Gil. Oz menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan antusias, "Sekarang saatnya kalian melihat Kotak Pandora!"

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Ada yang inget Aoife pernah masukin OzEcho di chapter ini sama chapter 3? Oke, sekarang Aoife hapus dan ganti pairingnya. Kenapa? Ya, lagi pengen bikin Echo patah hati aja xD *disambit

Ok, RnR guys?


	5. Contract

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Contract**

Elliot berlari menghampiri Gil dan Vincent. "Gil! Vincent! Kalian bergabung?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Gil yang masih terdiam di tempat mengangguk. Elliot menghambur dan memeluk Vincent dan Gil bersamaan dan berseru, "Asyik! Sekarang kita tak akan terpisah lagi!" Vincent dan Gil hanya bisa _sweatdrop _ketika melihat kelakuan adik mereka yang _childish_. Reo hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tak biasanya Elliot bersikap seperti itu.

"Semoga kalian bisa mendapatkan _chain_ nanti!", doa Reo. Gil yang masih melamun langsung tersadar ketika mendengar ucapan Reo.

"Tunggu, Reo! Maksudmu, kita akan mengikat kontrak SEKARANG?", tanya Gil dengan nada panik.

Reo, yang tidak mengerti kenapa Gil begitu panik, menggangguk. "Iya, itu hal yang wajib dilakukan setiap anggota baru Pandora. Kau tidak akan resmi menjadi anggota PSC sebelum kau mengikat kontrak. Bisa dikatakan ini seperti upacara penerimaan. Yah, walaupun tidak semuanya berhasil mengikat kontrak, sih. Contohnya, aku!"

Jantung Gil terasa seperti naik ke tenggorokan. Dia sama sekali tidak siap. Sementara itu, Vincent tampak santai-santai saja.

"Santai saja, Gil. Kita pasti bisa melaluinya dengan baik! Aku yakin Gil akan bisa mengikat kontrak dengan _chain iyang kuat!_", Vincent berusaha menenangkan kakaknya yang memang sering paranoid tersebut. Gil mendelik ke arah adiknya itu.

"Itu katamu! Bagaimana kalau untuk mengikat kontrak kita harus meberikan darah kita? Bagaimana kalau chain itu menyakiti kita? Bagaimana kalau ada syarat-syarat lain?" Kali ini giliran Vincent dan Elliot yang _sweatdrop_ melihat keparanoidan kakak sulung mereka itu.

Oz yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar percakapan mereka, menjawab, "Tenang Gil. Ini hanya seperti perkenalan biasa saja. Kalau ada chain yang merasa cocok denganmu, kau akan langsung mengikat kontrak dengannya. Tak perlu ada persembahan-persembahan segala. Mereka bukan vampir, kok!"

Jack menghampiri mereka, "Ayo, Vincent! Gil! Saatnya kalian mengikat kontrak!", dia mengajak Vincent dan Gil diikuti Oz dan Break, ke bagian dapur.

Ada rupanya telah menyingkirkan "eksperimennya"dari daerah tersebut. Ada kini tengah berdiri bersama Zwei, Sharon, Alyss, dan Alice di dekat kompor. Reo dan Elliot bergabung dengan mereka.

Jack mengangkat kompor dan menekan lantai di bawahnya. Tiba-tiba, lantai di sebelah kanan tempat Jack meletakkan tangannya terbuka. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah pintu tingkap yang cukup lebar sehingga orang dewasa bisa menuruninya.

Jack turun melalui pintu tingkap itu dengan menggunakan sebuah tangga tali. Oz dan Break mendorong Gil dan Vincent kearah pintu tingkap itu. Mereka terpaksa mengikuti Jack turun. Oz dan Break menyusul. Kemudian Zwei. Dia sedang berbagi mata dengan Echo. Echo tidak mau melewatkan peristiwa "penting"ini. Sharon dan Ada setelah Zwei. Alice dan Alyss mengikuti. Setelah yakin pintu markas terkunci, Reo dan Elliot ikut turun.

Ternyata pintu tingkap itu adalah jalan masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Segera setelah Reo menutup pintu tingkap di atas mereka, ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita. Gil bahkan tak bisa melihat tangannya sendiri yang dia dekatkan ke wajahnya.

Seseorang menyalakan korek. Ternyata itu Ada. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lilin dari saku bajunya dan menyalakannya. Kemudian dia berkeliling ruangan dan meletakkan lilin itu di beberapa tempat.

Lilin-lilin itu hanya menyinari sebagian kecil dari ruang bawah tanah yang cukup besar itu. Suasana menjadi remang-remang. Mistis.

Di tengah ruangan, di tempat yang paling banyak terkena cahaya lilin, ada sebuah meja kecil yang cukup tinggi. Di atas meja tersebut, terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna perak.

Oz menghampiri meja tersebut. Dia meletakkan tangannya diatas tutup kotak perak itu. "Inilah rahasia Pandora yang tadi kau tanyakan, Vincent."

"Apa? Tapi itu kan hanya sebuah kotak kecil!", kata Vincent terkejut.

"Hmmm, kotak kecil, ya? Tapi, kau tak pernah tau apa yang disembunyikan oleh sebuah kotak kecil, kan, Vincent? Kotak ini misalnya,", Oz mengelus tutup kotak tersebut. "menyimpan rahasia yang akan berbahaya bila jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

"Kotak ini adalah penghubung. Penghubung antara dua dunia, yaitu dunia kita dan Abyss, dunia dimana _chain _hidup. Kotak ini merupakan sarana bagi kita untuk mengikat kontrak. Bisakah kalian bayangkan apa akibatnya bagi dunia bila kotak ini terjatuh ke tangan yang salah?", Vincent dan Gil menggeleng.

"Bayangkan, bila ada seseorang yang menggunakan kotak ini, dan membebaskan semua chain, yang sebagian besar adalah makhluk-makhluk mengerikan, yang ada di Abyss ke dunia kita. Bagaimana kalau _chain-chain _itu dibebaskan tanpa membuat kontrak, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan mereka. Bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi?" Jack mencoba membantu.

"..." semua orang tahu apa yang akan terjadi, termasuk Gil dan Vincent. Kehancuran, hilangnya dunia yang mereka ketahui. Pembantaian dimana-mana.

Oz membelai kotak itu dengan penuh perasaan sayang, "Aku mewarisi kotak ini dari pamanku. Dia memberikan kotak ini kepadaku ketika Baskerville, keluarga pemimpin Dark Sabrie, menyerang rumah keluargaku, Vesallius. Pamanku memberitahuku seluruh rahasia tentang kotak ini, kapan kotak ini dibuat, apa gunanya, dan kenapa Dark Sabie mengincarnya..."

"Dulu, pamanku bercerita kepada aku, Ada dan Jack tentang asal muasal Kotak Pandora. Apa kalian berdua mau mendengarnya?" tanya Oz. Gil dan Vincent mengangguk, tanda mereka mau mendengar cerita itu.

"Dulu sekali, ada sekelompok penyihir yang menemui keberadaan Abyss. Mereka berhasil membuka portal ke dunia itu dan mereka menjadi kontraktor _chain _pertama. Akhirnya, bekerja sama dengan _chain mereka,_ mereka membuat sebuah benda yang bisa membuka portal antara dunia ini dengan Abyss. Benda itu adalah Kotak Pandora ini!"

"Mereka membuat dua buah Kotak Pandora. Dengan kekuatan _chain _yang mereka miliki, mereka menjadi penguasa dunia yang ditakuti dan disegani. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, kekuasaan yang mereka miliki membuat mereka lupa diri dan mereka mulai membuat kerusakan di muka bumi. Untungnya, sebagian dari keturunan mereka menyadari seberapa berbahayanya kotak-kotak itu dan berusaha menghancurkan mereka. Tetapi, sebagian yang lain, kelompok yang dimabukkan oleh kekuasaan, menentang dan berusaha mempertahankan kotak itu. Perang tak bisa dielakkan lagi, dan para keturunan penyihir itu terbagi menjadi dua kubu, dengan masing-masing kubu memiliki sebuah Kotak Pandora."

Anggota kedua kubu itu saling menikah dan melahirkan dua keluarga besar, Vesallius dan Baskerville. Perang itu terus berlangsung selama berabad-abad , dan selama berabad-abad itu jugalah hasilnya selalu seri. Dan disinilah kita sekarang, meneruskan perang kuno itu! Kita harus menghancurkan kedua kotak itu! "

"Tunggu, kalau begitu, dimana Kotak Pandora yang lain? Kalau kalian ingin menghancurkan kedua Kotak Pandora, kalian harus menemukan kotak yang lain, kan?" tanya Vincent.

Oz mengulum sebuah senyum, " Kami sudah menemukan kotak kedua, Vincent. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kotak Pandora yang satu lagi dimiliki oleh Dark Sabrie! Itulah sebabnya kami selalu bertempur melawan satu sama lain, kami berusaha merebut kotak yang dimiliki kelompok lain!"

Jack maju kedepan, berdampingan dengan Oz, "Sekarang, kita tinggalkan dulu percakapan muram ini. Sekarang Gil, saatnya kau mengikat kontrak!"

Gil tercekat, dia tidak menyangka bahwa saatnya sudah datang. Vincent, yang melihat ketidaksiapan kakaknya, mengajukan diri untuk mendapat giliran pertama. Tapi Jack menatap mata Vincent dan menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, Vince. Menurut tradisi, bila ada dua orang anggota baru yang akan membuat kontrak, yang tertualah yang harus mengambil giliran pertama. Gil tetap akan mendapatkan giliran pertama. Atau, kau menyangkal Gil sebagai kakakmu, Vincent?" Vincent menggeleng.

Gil mendesah, sepertinya ini tidak dapat dihindari. "Baiklah, Oz. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Oz tersenyum.

"Majulah, Gil! Ini yang harus kau lakukan!"

.

Gil memandang sekelilingnya. Semua orang terdiam. Ruangan itu sunyi,hanya menyisakan suara retihan api lilin untuk terdengar. Semua orang menanti kejuatan apa yang akan Gil berikan.

Gil menatap kotak penghubung, atau Oz menyebutnya sebagai kota Pandora, yang berada di hadapannya. Dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin, kotak itu terlihat menyeramkan. Dengan ragu, Gil membukanya. Deritan engsel terdengar ketika dia membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Suara itu terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Gil menatap isi kotak tersebut, yang ternyata kosong.

"_Pertama, bukalah kotak Pandora. Setelah kau menatap bagian dalamnya, jiwamu akan pergi ke Abyss."_

Gil sekarang sedang menatap kedalaman kosong kotak Pandora. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Beberapa pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Gil. Apakah dia tidak bisa memiliki chain? Kalau begitu, dia akan merasa sangat lega.

Tiba-tiba, ruangan menjadi gelap, seperti malam hari. Tidak, bukan seperti malam hari. Gil masih bisa melihat dirinya sendiri dengan jelas, sejelas di siang harii. Ini seperti dirinya dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan lantai, dinding, dan langit-langit hitam pekat, dan kau tidak bisa melihat batas ruangan itu.

Vincent, Jack, Oz, dan yang lainnya menghilang. Gil sadar, dia tidak lagi berada di ruang bawah tanah Pandora. Bahkan dia tidak lagi berada di dunianya. Dia berada di Abyss, dimensi dunia dimana chain-chain berada.

Gil hampir berlari karena panik dan takut. Bagaiman caranya para chain bisa hidup di sini? Di dalam kehampaan ini? Kemudian, dia teringat perkataan Oz.

"_Setelah kau berada di Abyss, tunggu! Begitu para chain menyadari keberadaanmu, mereka akan datang kepadamu!"_

Maka Gil pun menunggu. Dia berdiri diam ditengah kehampaan Abyss. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Dia takut. Tapi Gil sadar, kalau ini memang takdirnya, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya, kecuali mengikutinya, dan berharap yang terbaik. Sudah kepalang basah, mandi saja sekalian.

Gil melihat sesuatu mendekat dari arah depannya. Seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang tubuhnya diikat dengan banyak rantai ditemani unicorn hitam muncul.

Chain-chain pertama telah datang.

.

Di ruangan bawah tanah Pandora, Zwei menyentakkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Doldam sudah menemukan Gil!", katanya.

"Begitu pula dengan Eques!", tambah Sharon. Rupanya chain mereka telah memberitahu mereka.

Break menyeringai, "Pengikatan kontrak akan segera berlangsung!"

.

Chain-chain mulai berdatangan. Makhluk-makhluk mengerikan itu berkumpul dan mengelilingi Gil. Gil berdiri diam, mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi.

"_Tunggu sampai ada chain yang mendekatimu. Chain itulah yang akan mengikat kontrak denganmu. Bila tidak ada chain yang tertarik kepadamu, kekuatan kotak Pandora akan menarik jiwamu kembali ke dunia ini"_

Jadi Gil pun menunggu... dan menunggu.

Dari sudut matanya, Gil melihat kerumunan chain tersibak di satu tempat. Satu chain terlihat berjalan, atau terbang, melalui celah yang muncul itu.

Chain itu berwujud seperti burung gagak raksasa berbulu hitam pekat. Wajahnya seperti tengkorak.

"Raven!" bisik para chain yang berkumpul. Dan chain itu, Raven terbang mendekati Gil.

.

"Raven!" bisik Zwei, Sharon, Break, Oz, Alice, Alyss, dan Elliot ketika chain mereka mengabarkan kejadian terbaru di Abyss.

"Raven! Gil akan mengikat kontrak dengan Raven!", Oz tersenyum.

"Hebat juga anak itu! Dia bisa mengikat kontrak dengan salah satu _chain _yang pernah bekerja sama dengan para pembuat kotak!" puji Jack.

"Fufufu, sepertinya keadaan akan menjadi semakin menarik saja! Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah akhir perang kuno ini sudah dekat?"

.

"Raven!", bisik Gil ketika melihat chain itu terbang ke arahnya. Entah bagaimana, dia mengetahui nama chain itu.

Chain itu berhenti tepat di depan Gil. Dia membuka paruhnya.

"Aku memilih kau sebagai kontraktorku! Kau sesuai! Sudah lama kau mencari kontraktot yang tepat. Dan sekarang kau telah datang" sebuah suara yang cukup berat terdengar di dalam kepala Gil. Butuh waktu baginya untuk menyadari kalau Ravenlah yang berbicara.

Gil segera tahu bahwa Raven adalah chain yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Gil mengangkat tangan kirinya. Sebuah rantai muncul dari ketiadaan, kedua ujungnya membelit pergelangan tangan kiri Gil dan cakar kiri Raven.

"_Begitu kau dan chainmu berhadapan, kalian akan terhubung dengan rantai. Jangan takut! Tanyailah dia! Buatlah kontrak dengannya! Kata-kata kontraknya akan kau ketahui sendiri."_

Gil menghela nafas dan berbicara,

"Maukah kau mengikat kontrak denganku?"

Mata Raven berkedip, "Ya! Sudah lama aku ingin keluar dari Abyss! hampir lima ratus tahun aku terus berada di sini, tidak juga menemukan kontraktor yang sesuai untukku. Tapi, akhirnya kau datang, dan aku bisa melihat duniamu sekali lagi!"

"Akankah kau mematuhi perintahku?"

"Ya!"

"Akankah kau akan datang ketika kupanggil?"

"Ya!"

"Akankah kau membantuku melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi?"

"Ya!"

"Maka jadilah chainku!", Gil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas jantungnya. "Jadilah kekuatanku! Dan kuizinkan kau melihat, mendengar, menyentuh, dan merasakan duniaku melalui tubuhku! Kuikat kontrak denganmu, Raven, Sang Pembuka Gerbang Abyss!"

"Kuterima kontrakmu!"

Belitan rantai di tangan Gil mengencang. Rantai itu terasa panas di kulitnya. Gil menjerit kesakitan, kesadarannya mulai hilang. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Raven terbang kearahnya dan memasuki tubuhnya.

.

Gil merasakan suatu sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Dia membuka matanya, dan sosok Alice tertangkap oleh iris goldnya. Ternyata Alicelah yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Dia sudah sadar, Oz.", kata Alice. Oz, Elliot, Reo, Break, dan Jack muncul di penglihatan Gil.

"Gil, kau hebat! Kau berhasil mengikat kontrak! Dengan Raven pula! Dia adalah salah satu chain terkuat lho!", Elliot memeluk kakaknya.

Oz menyibak lengan baju kiri Gil. Disana, di tempat yang tertutup oleh lengan bajunya, di dekat bahu, terdapat sebuah tato rantai yang melingkari lengannya. "Ini adalah tanda kontraktor, Gil. Selamat, kau resmi menjadi seorang kontraktor!"

Gil tersenyum, lalu dia melihat Vincent yang berdiri diam. Kotak Pandora terbuaka di hadapannya. Elliot mengikuti arah pandangan Gil.

"Vincent sedang mengikat kontrak. Dia sudah berdiri disana selama sekitar setengah jam.", Gil memandang Vincent dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Waktu di Abyss berbeda dengan waktu disini, Gil. Percaya atau tidak, kau tadi berdiri disana selama 2 jam penuh!", Oz menjelaskan.

Sebelum Gil sempat berkomentar, sebuah suara terdengar oleh pikirannya. Raven berbicara melalui pikirannya.

"Dormouse! Adikmu akan mengikat kontrak dengan Dormouse!", Raven memberitahu Gil. Oz, Break dan Elliot tampaknya menyadari hal yang sama.

"Dormouse, Sang Penidur!", Break kembali menyeringai.

"Tampaknya Pandora akan memiliki anggota-anggota yang kuat!

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Yo, seperti janji Aoife di chapter 16, Aoife tambahin asal-usul Kotak Pandora di chapter ini. Soal kenapa mereka belum menghancurkannya dan malah membuat kontrak dengan chain, sudah dijelaskan di salah satu chapter di Arc 2. Ada yang udah baca, kan? Kalau belum, silakan baca terus^^

RnR?


	6. My New World

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6: My New World**

"Vincent! Bangun!" teriak Gil tepat di telinga Vincent.

"Hnn?" gumam Vincent. Dia membuka matanya sedikit dan tertidur kembali.

"Baka Dormouse!" umpat Gil. Sejak mengikat kontrak dengan Dormouse kemarin malam, Vincent terus tertidur. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 12 siang! Berbagai macam cara sudah Gil lakukan untuk membangunkan adiknya itu, tak ada yang berhasil.

Ada, Elliot, Reo, Oz, Jack, Break, dan Sharon sudah berangkat "kerja", sedangkan Alyss, Alice, dan Echo yang sedang libur tinggal di markas. Gil dan Vincent ikut tinggal di markas karena tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dikerjakan.

"Haaahh!", desah Gil. Dia menyerah untuk membangunkan Vincent. Merasa bosan dan tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dilakukan, Gil memperhatikan pintu markas.

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu sudah cukup lapuk. Kenop pintunya sudah berkarat, tapi masih cukup mudah untuk diputar. Di bagian tengah pintu itu tertulis sesuatu. Setelah Gil membacanya, dia pun sadar kalau itu adalah daftar nama anggota Pandora. Seseorang pasti telah menambahkan namanya dan nama Vincent disitu, karena nama mereka tertulis di bagian bawah daftar tersebut.

Iris emas Gil menelusuri daftar nama tersebut. Sepertinya daftar nama itu disusun berdasarkan waktu bergabungnya si anggota. Jack, Oz, dan Ada berada di urutan teratas. Kemudian Break. Lalu... Reim? Siapa dia? Gil sudah hafal nama semua anak Pandora, dan dia yakin diantara mereka tidak ada yang dipanggil Reim.

Nama Sharon tertulis setelahnya. Lalu Zwei dan Echo. Lalu ... Phillipe? Siapa lagi dia? Alice dan Alyss tertulis setelahnya. Reo dan Elliot tampaknya juga baru di Pandora, karena nama mereka tertulis sebelum nama Gil dan Vincent.

"Melihat daftar anak-anak Pandora?", tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya. Gil menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dengan dua kepangan kecil berdiri di sebelahnya, Alice.

Gil mengangguk dan menyentuh huruf-huruf yang tertoreh di kayu itu."Ya, tapi kenapa ada nama-nama yang tidak kukenal?"

"Reim dan Phillipe?" tanya Alice untuk memastikan. Gil mengangguk.

Alice terdiam sebentar. "Karena mereka sudah tidak ada, Gil!", akhirnya Alice berkata lembut. "Mereka sudah meninggal."

"Reim adalah sahabat baik Break dan Sharon. Dia meninggal ketika Pandora bertempur dengan Dark Sabrie. Aku dan Alyss belum masuk Pandora pada saat itu, jadi aku tidak terlalu tahu soalnya. Sementara Phillipe,", suara Alice bergetar. "Jack menemukan aku dan Alyss ketika kami berdua sedang diserang oleh Lottie dan Zai. Jack bertempur melawan mereka, tapi dia kewalahan karena tidak memiliki chain dan harus melindungi kami."

"Ketika kami tersudut, Phillipe yang kebetulan lewat menolong kami. Dia tidak mengenal kami, tapi dia bertempur bagi kami. Akhirnya, Lottie dan Zai berhasil kami pukul mundur. Tapi, Phillipe..." bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari kedua iris violet Alice.

"Hei, Alice! Jangan menangis!" Gil menghapiri Alice.

"Trims, Gil! Han..." adegan antara Alice dan Gil terpaksa terpotong karena seseorang mendobrak pintu dengan sangat keras.

Elliot, Reo, dan Ada menghambur masuk. Wajah mereka pucat pasi. Mereka menutup pintu dan langsung bersender disitu.

"Hei, Elliot! Reo! Ada! Ada apa ribut-ribut? Kalian seperti habis melihat hantu saja!" komentar Alyss ketika dia dan Echo menghampiri mereka.

"Razia!" desis Elliot.

Alyss, Alice, Echo, dan Gil langsung siaga. Razia _street child_ adalah salah satu mimpi buruk bagi mereka. "Echo, tutup semua jendela! Sisanya, berbaring dan jangan bergerak!", perintah Alyss dengan suara rendah. Mereka semua dengan sigap menuruti perintah Alyss.

Gil sudah sering mengalami situasi seperti ini bersama Vincent, jadi dia tidak perlu disuruh dua kali untuk berbaring. Echo menutup semua jendela dengan pelan, kemudian dia ikut berbaring. Mereka semua menunggu dalam diam, masing-masing berharap polisi yang mengejar Elliot, Reo, dan Ada tidak datang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara langkah kaki bersepatu bot terdengar oleh mereka. Sepertinya harapan mereka tidak terkabul.

"Hei, kau yakin anak-anak itu kabur kesini?", terdengar suara seorang polisi. Semua anak Pandora minus Vincent membeku ketikamendengarnya. Yang mengejar mereka bukan hanya satu polisi, tapi dua! Mereka lebih memilih mati daripada tertangkap dalam razia. Kalau mereka tertangkap, maka mereka akan dimasukkan ke panti, atau lebih buruk lagi, rumah kerja. Dan tidak ada satupun _street child _yang mau masuk panti asuhan apalagi rumah kerja! Hidup terikat dengan peraturan jelas-jelas sangat tidak cocok dengan hidup _streetchild!_

"Aku yakin, Ed! Aku melihat mereka berlari ke sini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!", semua anak Pandora yang bersembunyi pun mengetahui fakta tak penting bahwa nama polisi kedua adalah Ed.

Dan Vincent memilih saat yang salah untuk bangun.

"Hei, kok gelap, sih? Ap...Hmm!", Echo yang berbaring cukup dekat dengan Vincent langsung membekap mulutnya. Sepasang iris abu-abu, sepasang iris _gold_, dua pasang iris violet, sepasang iris safir, sepasang iris _emerald_, dan sepasang kacamata melayang memberikan _deathglare_ masing-masing ke arah Vincent.

"Hei, Simon?", satu lagi fakta tak penting, nama polisi pertama adalah Simon. "Kau mendengar suara tidak? Seperti, 'Hei,kok gelap, sih?'", kalau tadi pandangan Gil, Alice, Alyss, Echo, Reo, Ada, dan Elliot bisa membunuh, sekarang tatapan mereka bisa membangkitkan hantu dari kubur. Vincent nyaris pingsan ketakutan.

"Tidak, Ed! Mungkin hanya bayanganmu saja. Ayo, kita cari mereka di tempat lain!", kata si polisi Simon. Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh.

Semua orang tetap berbaring tak bergerak selama beberapa menit, kemudian menarik napas lega.

"Hampir saja!", desah Elliot, yang lain juga ikut mendesah lega. Echo melepaskan bekapan Vincent.

"Ada razia, Vincent! Jadi kalau kau masih mau hidup, diamlah!", bentak Alyss.

"Hei! Aku kan gak tahu!", protes Vincent. Alyss masih terus memelototi Vincent.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran hitam berpusar di tengah ruangan. Sharon dan Break muncul dari pusaran itu dengan penampilan berantakan, sepertinya mereka juga habis dikejar-kejar.

"Wah! Ada, Elliot, dan Reo juga sudah pulang, ya? Sepertinya ini razia besar-besaran! Aku sampai harus menggunakan Eques!", komentar Sharon. Dia bangkit dan merapihkan bajunya.

"Berarti tinggal Jack dan Oz yang belum pulang!", tambahnya.

Pada saat itu juga, seseorang berusaha mendobrak pintu. "Woi! Siapa pun yang ada di dalam! Buka pintunya!", terdengar teriakan Oz. Elliot mendesah sambil bergumam, "Gak usah sambil ribut-ribut bisa, kali!". Dia bangkit dan membukakan pintu, Oz dan Jack menghambur masuk.

"Hei, Oz! Kau mau memberitahukan keberadaan kita, bukan?", tanya Elliot masam. Oz hanya cengar-cengir tak bersalah.

"Sorry, Elly. Habis, polisi itu mengejar kami terus, sih! Sekali ini, aku berterima kasih pada Dark Sabrie. Tadi kami lihat Fang dan Doug berlari seperti dikejar setan. Kami kira mereka mengejar kami. Ternyata, malah mereka yang sedang dikejar polisi, jadinya kami ikut-ikutan kabur. Tapi entah kenapa polisi itu malah mengejar kami sampai ke sini!", Oz membela diri.

"Jadi Oz, polisi itu ada di dekat sini?", kata Alice curiga. Oz dan Jack mengangguk dengan polos.

"BAAKKAAA OOOZZZ! BAAAKKKAAA JJJAAACCCKKK!", teriak anak-anak Pandora. "Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi! Elliot, tutup pintunya! Yang lain, berbaring kayak orang mati!", perintah Sharon dengan penuh emosi. Semuanya langsung melaksanakn perintah Sharon. Segera setelah Elliot menutup pintu, suasana di dalam ruangan menjadi sepi layaknya kuburan.

"Hei, Ed! Kau dengar sesuatu tidak?" rupanya si polisi Ed dan Simon kembali.

"Suara apa, Simon?"

"Kayaknya ada yang teriak, 'Baka', atau apa?"

"Mungkin hantu! Katanya di daerah sini banyak hantunya! Ayo, kita pergi saja!", seluruh anak Pandora menarik nafas lega. Untung saja yang mengejar mereka itu polisi yang percaya dengan takhayul.

"Akhirnya!", kata semua orang setelah 5 menit berdiam diri.

"Sorry!", kata Oz dan Jack. Semua orang masih memberikan _deathglare _kepada kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Hei, Gil! Vincent! Tangkap!", setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan diantara mereka, Oz memecahkannya. Dia melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Vincent dan Gil.

Vincent dan Gil masing-masing menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Oz. Benda itu terbungkus plastik hitam. Gil mearaba bungkusan itu. Rasanya dia mengenali bentuk benda yang terbungkus itu.

"Eh? Ini kan...", demi memastikan kecurigaannya, Gil membuka bungkusan itu. Vincent melakukan hal yang sama. "Pistol?", kata Gil setelah dia mengenali benda yang terdapat di genggamannya.

"Yup! Kau dan Vincent belum punya senjata. Semua anak Pandora harus punya minimal satu senjata. Plus, kebetulan di Pandora belum ada ahli tembak. Jadi aku dan Jack memberikan pistol itu!", kata Oz santai, seakan-akan memberikan pistol ke orang yang baru dikenalnya selama sehari adalah hal paling biasa di dunia.

"Trims, Oz! Tapi bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan pistol ini? Bukannya perdagangan senjata api dilarang?", tanya Gil penasaran. Dia mengamati pistol yang berada di tangannya. Pistol itu berat, tapi terasa cocok ditangan Gil.

"Kami punya kenalan dimana-mana!", kata Jack misterius.

"Hei, Ini pistol beneran, kan? Bukan pistol mainan?", tanya Vincent. Dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah salah satu dinding.

"Mmm, Vincent?", kata Gil gugup. "Kusarankan kau tid...", terlambat! Vincent sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"DUUAAARRR", semua orang menutup mata dan telinga masing-masing. Setelah mereka mebuka mata, terlihatlah sebuah "kawah" baru yang terbentuk di dinding.

"Kalau polisi itu masih berada di sekitar sini, mati kita!", Reo yang pertama kali berkomentar. Semua orang memasang telinga, untunglah kedua polisi itu benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Wow! Pistol ini keren!", puji Vincent sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja bagus! Tapi Vince, kusarankan kau tidak berlatih di ruangan ini!", saran Jack.

"Tapi disini kan tidak ada ruang berlatih? Dimana kami harus berlatih?"

"Siapa bilang? Kau pikir dimana kami semua berlatih selama ini, eh?", kata Elliot sambil menyeringai. "Omong-omong, kenapa kita tidak berlatih saja sekarang? Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selama polisi-polisi itu masih berkeliaran!"

Semua orang mengangguk setuju. Ada membuka pintu tingkap. Mereka semua turun ke ruangan bawah tanah, tempat kotak Pandora berada. Alyss membuka sebuah pintu yang luput dari pengamatan Gil dan Vincent kemarin.

Alice menyalakan lampu ruangan itu. Gil dan Vincent bersiul kagum.

"Lama-lama aku bingung kalian ini _street child_ atau bukan!", komentar Gil.

Break nyengir, "Tentu saja kami _street child!_"

Ruangan tempat Gil dan Vincent sekarang berada cukup luas. Di dinding sebelah kanan, merapat ke dinding, terdapat sebuah meja panjang. Berbagai macam pedang, belati, dan pisau berada di atasnya. Berseberangan dengan meja itu, terdapat beberapa papan sasaran.

"Ayo, Jack! Kita adu pedang!", tantang Oz. Dia berlari ke arah meja dan mengambil sebuah pedang. Jack mengikutinya. Reo dan Elliot sudah lebih dulu bertarung. Suara dentingan logam segera terdengar di dalam ruangan itu.

Break bertarung melawan Echo. Break memakai pedangnya sedangkan Echo menggunakan pedang pendeknya yang selalu dia sembunyikan di lengan baju panjangnya. Sekilas memang terlihat tidak adil, tapi Echo mahir memainkan pedangnya. Dia bisa menangkis semua serangan Break bahkan dapat menyerang balik.

Sharon menyerang sebuah karung yang penuh berisi kapas yang digantung dengan sebuah tali dari langit-langit dengan menggunakan pisau dan kipasnya. Gil dan Vincent tidak mau tahu terbuat dari bahan apa kipas Sharon ketika melihat kondisi si karung yang langsung robek begitu kipas Sharon menghajarnya.

Alice, Alyss, dan Ada telah mengambil beberapa belati dari meja. Sekarang mereka sedang melempar belati-belati itu ke sebuah papan sasaran secara bergantian. Ujung tajam belati mereka selalu menghunjam tepat di tengah papan sasaran.

"Hei, kalian!", seru Oz. Dia tidak menghentikan adu pedangnya dengan Jack. "Jangan bengong saja! Ikutlah berlatih!", Oz merunduk untuk menghindari tebasan Jack. Dia berusaha menebas kaki Jack, tapi Jack melompat untuk menghindarinya. "Gunakan papan sasaran disana!"

Gil berjalan menuju sebuah papan sasaran, sedangkan Vincent menggunakan papan sasaran yang lain.

'_Hidupku tidak akan pernah sama lagi!'_, pikir Gil ketika dia menarik picu pistolnya. _'Tapi ini pilihanku!'_, Gil mengamati peluru yang dia tembakkan meluncur ke arah papan sasaran.

Peluru itu menembus papan sasaran, tapi melenceng jauh dari titik tengahnya. Gil mendesah, dia memang harus banyak berlatih.

'_Mungkin aku akan mengotori tanganku dengan bergabung di sini.'_, pikirnya lagi sambil kembali menembakkan sebutir peluru. _'Tapi, apa boleh buat? Aku sudah memilih! Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menjalaninya!'_

Gil menembakkan beberapa peluru lagi, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah papan sasaran untuk mengumpulkan peluru yang tadi dia tembakkan. Pikiran apakah dia memilih pilihan yang benar untuk dirinya dan Vincent dengan bergabung dengan Pandora menyergapnya. Gil mulai meragukan keputusannya kemarin setelah melihat apa yang anak-anak Pandora lakukan.

'_Tapi, apakah Pandora seburuk itu?'_, Gil berhenti mengumpulkan pelurunya. Perkataan Oz tergiang-giang di kepalanya.

"_Disini kalian memiliki teman! Keluarga kalau boleh dikatakan seperti tiu. Kami menghadapi semuanya bersama. Saling melengkapi dan melindungi satu sama lain!"_

'_Tidak! Bergabung dengan Pandora tidak seburuk itu!"_, Gil tersenyum ketika dia memikirkannya. _'Disini aku memiliki teman! Teman yang tak pernah kumiliki sejak aku bisa mengingat! Aku juga memiliki tugas di sini, sebuah tujuan! Sesuatu yang harus kujaga! Aku telah diberi kepercayaan oleh mereka, dan aku tidak bisa mengkhianati kepercayaan mereka!'_, Gil kembali tersenyum ketika mencapai kesimpulan itu. Dia kembali meneruskan latihannya.

Hari-harinya sebagai anggota Pandora baru saja dimulai!

**End of Arc 1**

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Yey! Akhirnya seluruh Arc 1 selesai dirombak! Jujur aja, menurut Aoife chapter ini paling sedikit dirombaknya dibandingkan lima chapter pertama dan chapter paling santai di antara chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan sesudahnya. Setelah ini, kemungkinan chapter tujuh dan chapter sembilan ada yang diedit.

So, see ya all in the next arc! RnR, please? *puppy eyes*


	7. Crimson Eye

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Arc 2**

**Chapter 7: Crimson Eye**

_Seorang anak laki-laki berlari dari satu gang ke gang lainnya seperti dikejar setan. Tubuhnya penuh luka, rambut peraknya yang berantakan menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya. Mata itulah yang menjadi penyebab orang-orang mengejarnya sekarang._

"_Tangkap anak itu!" "Habisi dia!" "Anak pembawa sial!", teriak para penduduk desa yang mengejar anak itu. Masing-masing penduduk desa membawa pentungan._

"_Haah...haahh...", suara napas anak itu terdengar terengah-engah. Anak itu sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Fakta bahwa dia terluka dan belum makan sejak kemarin sama sekali tidak membantunya. Kakinya sudah tidak lagi sanggup menanggung beban tubuhnya. Dia ambruk, kelelahan. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya langsung menyerbunya. Anak itu memejamkan matanya, menerima apa yang tak terelakkan._

_Baku hantam terjadi. Anak itu menjerit keras. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, tapi kerumunan itu tidak bisa dihentikan. Mereka terus memukuli tubuh anak tak bersalah itu, yang hanya menjadi korban takdir._

_Setelah beberapa saat, orang-orang tadi meninggalkan anak itu terkapar di tengah genangan darahnya sendiri. Mereka mengira bahwa dia telah tak bernyawa, tapi perkiraan mereka salah._

_Anak itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan kedua iris merah darahnya. "Aku masih hidup, ya?" gumamnya lirih. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur nyaris tak terdengar._

_Titik-titik air hujan mulai turun, seakan-akan langit turut menangis ketika melihat nasib anak itu. Tetesan-tetesan air segera membasahi tubuhnya, yang sudah tidak punya kekuatan bahkan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat dia terbaring sekarang dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Dia meringis menahan sakit ketika air hujan menyengat luka-lukanya._

"_Hei, langit! Kalau kau mau menolongku, jangan menangis! Kau malah menyakitiku, tahu!" gumamnya. Dia mengarahkan iris merahnya ke atas, ke arah langit kelabu yang masih menangis. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Dia memejamkan matanya, menyerah untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi._

"_Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!" suara itu merasuk ke dalam alam pikiran anak itu. "Siapa?" pikirnya. Dia berusaha membuka matanya, sebentar saja. Setidaknya, dia ingin melihat siapa yang peduli padanya, sebelum dia meninggalkan dunia ini. Toh siapapun itu, dia pasti akan pergi setelah melihat warna matanya._

_Dan hal yang terakhir kali tertangkap oleh kedua bola matanya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya adalah seorang anak lelaki berkacamata berlutut di depannya. Rambut cokelat muda pendeknya lepek terkena air hujan. Mata cokelatnya menatap cemas ke arah dirinya yang terbaring tidak berdaya. _

_._

"Break! Woi, Break! Bangun!" suara seseorang membangunkan Break dari tidurnya. Dia menggumam dan membuka mata satu-satunya. "Mimpi itu lagi?" gumamnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk tidur kembali. Dia ingin kembali berada di mimpi itu, bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya.

Satu hari sudah berlalu sejak bergabungnya Gil dan Vincent di Pandora, dan mereka kembali ke rutinitas mereka.

"Hei, Break! Yang punya Dormouse itu kamu atau Vincent sih? Vincent saja sudah bangun dari tadi!" Break kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, kesal.

"Berisik,!" teriaknya, kesal karena tidurnya diganggu. kesal. Jack, yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkan Break, nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Akhirnya bangun juga! Susah banget sih dibanguninnya? Ini sudah jam 10 tahu!", kata Jack. Break mendesah. Dia bangkit berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Jack tetap mengikutinya sambil asyik curhat. Maklumlah, mereka memang seumur, 15 tahun. Yang lain berada di bawah mereka. Oz, Gil, Echo dan Zwei berumur 14 tahun. Vincent, Alice, Alyss, dan Sharon 13 tahun. Elliot, Reo,dan Ada baru menginjak 12 tahun.

Sepertinya anak-anak lain sudah pergi untuk melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ada, Elliot, dan Reo sebagai pemusik jalanan. Zwei sedang memata-matai anggota Dark Sabrie dibantu dengan Alice, Alyss, dan tertinggal di markas hanya Oz, Gil, Vincent, Jack, dan Break.

Oz sedang melakukan sesi tanya jawab dengan Gil dan Vincent. Mereka berdua sedang asyik menghujani Oz dengan berbagai maca pertanyaan seputar _chain_. Oz sedang menjawab pertanyaan Vincent tentang bagaimana cara memanggil _chain _ketika Break melewati mereka.

" Kalian tidak akan belajar cara memanggil _chain_ selama setidaknya satu minggu ke depan. Tubuh kalian masih membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan _chain _kalian. Aku hanya akan memberitahu kalian teorinya saja. Dan Vince, jangan coba-coba mempraktikkan ini sendirian!"

"_Chain _ akan keluar ketika kau memanggilnya dengan hatimu, lebih baik lagi kalau kau juga mengucapkan namanya melalui mulutmu. Tapi dengan hati juga sudah cukup. Ingat, kau tidak boleh terlalu sering memanggil _chain_! Kalau kau terlalu sering memanggilnya, _ chain _akan mengambil alih kendali akan tubuhmu! Rentang waktu yang aman untuk memanggil _chainmu _adalah seminggu.", Oz menjelaskan. Gil dan Vincent mengangguk tanda mengerti. Break mendesah dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, dia merapihkan rambut peraknya. Dia mengatur poninya sehingga menutupi lubang tempat mata kirinya seharusnya berada. Sekarang hari Sabtu, dan Break akan melakukan rutinitas Sabtunya.

Jack mengantarkannya sampai pintu markas. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandang langit dengan cemas. Langit berwarna kelabu, tanda-tanda pertama hujan. Tapi Break tidak peduli. Dia melangkah melewati pintu dan berjalan menyusuri gang.

"Hei, Break!", teriak Jack. "Kau tidak membawa payung? Sepertinya akan hujan lebat!", Break menggeleng tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Jack menggumam pelan, "Dasar keras kepala!", dan menutup pintu.

Break tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Dia berhenti di sebuah taman dan memetik beberapa kuntum mawar putih yang tumbuh di situ. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya, hingga dia sampai di sebuah pemakaman.

Break memasuki area pemakaman itu, dia berjalan melewati banyak batu nisan. Mata merahnya menelusuri nama-nama yang terpahat di batu-batu dingin itu. Akhirnya dia menemukan makam yang dia cari. Break pun bergegas menghampiri makam itu.

Seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun dengan rambut pirang sudah lebih dulu duduk di samping makam itu. Sebuah lambang tertato di pipi kiri gadis tersebut, tanda bahwa dia telah dua kali melakukan _The Last Effort._

_The Last Effort _ adalah teknik kedua yang paling berbahaya dalam menggunakan _chain. The Last Effort _adalah kondisi dimana seorang kontraktor membiarkan tubuhnya diambil alih oleh _chain _dalam pertempuran. Karena sifat alami _chain _ adalah pembunuh, maka cara ini efektif untuk mengurangi jumlah musuh, tapi sangat berisiko. Kau bisa kehilangan seluruh kendali akan tubuhmu. Begitu seseorang melakukan _The Last Effort, _hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghentikannya. Seorang kontraktor hanya bisa melakukan _The Last Effort _ sebanyak tiga kali dalam hidupnya. Setelah kali ketiga, kontraktor akan meninggal.

"Hai, Lily!" Break menyapa gadis itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Lily itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Beberapa kuntum mawar merah telah berada di atas makam. Break meletakkan mawar putih yang dibawanya. Tangannya mengusap nama yang terukir di batu nisan itu. "Hai, Reim!" bisiknya.

"Bagaimana kabar di Dark Sabrie, Lily?" tanya Break. Dia berjongkok di depan Lily, dengan makam Reim memisahkan mereka berdua. Lily mendesah, "Sama saja. Mereka masih menganggapku pengkhianat!" Break tersenyum.

"Ah, tapi kau memang pengkhianat kecil, kan? Kau membocorkan hampir semua gerakan Dark Sabrie kepada Pandora!" Lily tersenyum setengah hati.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk melunasi utangku pada Reim!", mereka berdiam diri dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Setetes air mengenai lengan Break, lalu satu tetes lagi, dan lagi. Break menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap langit. "Hujan?, bisiknya. Dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah atas, menangkap beberapa tetes air hujan. Beberapa kenangan menyerbu benak Break, kenangan-kenangannya dulu bersama Reim dan Sharon.

Lily kembali mendesah, "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Glen akan marah kalau tahu aku pergi ke sini!" gadis itu bangkit, mata birunya menatap Break. "Kau tidak pulang, Break?" Break menggeleng.

"Kau duluan saja, Lily! Aku ingin berada di sini beberapa saat lagi." Lily pun pergi meninggalkan Break. Break bangkit, kemudian berdiri mematung selama sekitar 10 menit. Gerimis kini telah berubah menjadi hujan lebat, membuat Break menjadi basah kuyup. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dibiarkannya air hujan itu membasahi dirinya.

Setelah puas berada di situ, Break mebalikkan tubuhnya. "Selamat tinggal, Reim!", bisiknya lirih. Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan makam Reim.

Seseorang memanggilnya ketika dia melewati gerbang pemakaman, "Xarxs-nii!" Break mebalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Sharon yang berdiri di bawah payung disamping gerbang. Wajahnya tampak memberengut, "Xarxs-nii lama sekali!" keluhnya.

Break tersenyum, "Ngapain kamu ke sini?" Sharon semakin memberengut. "Xarxs-nii gak bisa bilang terimakasih, ya? Aku langsung ke sini begitu Jack memberitahuku kalau kau pergi tanpa membawa payung. Jack "agak" marah ketika aku meminjam payungnya, karena dia jadinya gak bisa _ngojek _payung!"

Break terkekeh. Dia mengambil payung yang dipakai Sharon dengan tangan kirinya dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di leher gadis kecil itu. "Seharusnya kau tidak menjemputku, Sharon! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Lagian, kasian Jack gak bisa kerja."

Sharon menjulurkan lidahnya, "Biarin! Lagian, Oz, Gil, Vincent, Elliot, dan Reo juga sedang _ngojek_! Kalau aku gak jemput, nanti Xarxs-nii bisa sakit!" Hanya Break yang mendapat sebutan kakak dari Sharon. Sedangkan Xarxs adalah kependekan dari Xerxes, nama yang diberikan oleh Reim dan Sharon untuknya. Dari mana asal nama tersebut, Break tidak tahu. Dan dia tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu.

"Hei, Sharon! Bagaimana kalau kita adu cepat ke markas? Dimulai dari, SEKARANG!" Break berlari sambil membawa payung Sharon, meninggalkan Sharon sendirian tanpa payung. Sharon menatap punggung Break yang semakin menjauh dengan aura membunuh. Dia mengeluarkan _harisennya._

"Xarxs-nii jahat!" teriaknya kencang. Kemudian dia berlari menembus hujan untuk mengejar Break dengan _harisen _siap di tangan. "Kembalikan payungku!" teriaknya lagi. Break semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Ini payungnya Jack, kan? " Break balas berteriak. "Jadi akan langsung kukembalikan ke Jack!" "Xarxs-nii!" teriakan Sharon kembali terdengar. Break tertawa lepas. Dan mereka berdua pun berlari-lari dalam hujan seperti anak kecil.

.

Jack nyaris meledak ketika mereka berdua pulang, karena walaupun Sharon meminjam payungnya, tetap saja mereka berdua pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dia terus mengomel sementara Break dan Sharon duduk manis di depannya. Alice, Alyss, Ada dan Zwei memilih duduk berselimut dan menonton kedua anak itu dimarahi.

Setelah puas memarahi keduanya, Jack merebut payungnya dari tangan Break. Kemudian dia pergi untuk melakukan "tugas musimannya" . Dia menyuruh Break untuk menjaga markas.

"Onii-chan kalau marah serem juga!" kata Ada sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia menuangkan air yang baru dipanaskan ke dua cangkir. Ada menyerahkan kedua cangkir itu beserta dua buah selimut untuk Sharon dan Break.

"Trims, Ada!" kata Sharon. Dia meniup air itu untuk sedikit mendinginkannya. Break langsung meminum seluruh isi cangkirnya sekaligus, membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu _speechless_. "Gak kebakar apa tenggorokannya?" pikir mereka bingung.

Break mencecap bibirnya, "Tinggal dikasih gula, deh!" komentarnya. "Gula mahal!" kata Sharon santai. Dia menyeruput airnya pelan-pelan.

"Kalo gak bisa beli gula, kok kita bisa beli pistol sih?" kata Break sambil pura-pura cemberut. Sharon tersenyum simpul, "Pentingan mana? Pistol atau gula?" "Gula lah!"

"Xarxs-nii, kalau masih berani protes, nanti permennya kusita, lho!" kata Sharon sambil mengeluarkan _harisennya. _ Break langsung diam ketika mendengar ancaman dan melihat _harisen _ Sharon. Alice, Alyss, Ada dan Zwei swt melihat hubungan mereka berdua. Merka bingung karena hubungan antara Sharon dan Break kadang-kadang seperti sepasang kekasih, kadang-kadang seperti kakak-adik, dan kadang-kadang seperti majikan dan pelayan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, "Ada! Buka pintunya!" terdengar suara Elliot. Ada segera membuka pintu. Elliot, Gil dan Reo melangkah masuk, pakaian mereka yang basah meneteskan air hujan. Gil dan Elliot tengah menggotong Vincent yang tertidur, sedangkan Reo mengikuti mereka sambil membawa payungnya sendiri, Gil, Vincent, dan Elliot.

"Vincent kenapa?" tanya Zwei. Dia menghampiri anak-anak lelaki tersebut. Gil dan Elliot meletakkan Vincent di lantai

"Dormouse berulah di saat yang salah! Untung saja Vincent sedang tidak ada pelanggan. " jawab Gil. "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menyuruh Vincent "ngojek" lagi."

"Oh! Omong-omong kalian harus tanggung jawab dengan ini!" kata Zwei sambil menunjuk genangan air yang terbentuk di sekitar anak-anak lelaki itu. "Kasian Echo kalau dia lagi yang membereskannya!" Echo memang bertugas sebagai pengurus rumah tangga di Pandora.

"Gak mau ah! Itu kan kerjaan Echo!" kata Gil, Elliot, dan Reo kompak. Mereka pun ngacir keluar markas. Zwei mengejar mereka dengan pisau siap di tangan. Alice, Alyss, Ada dan Sharon hanya bisa _speechless _ditempat.

"Emangnya Zwei bisa pake pisau, ya?" tanya Alyss. Break menyusup ke dalam kantung tidurnya. "Gak tau deh! Mungkin yang mengendalikan tangan Zwei sekarang Echo." Katanya dengan nada mengantuk. Dia menutup matanya.

"Xarxs-nii!" sebuah sentuhan lembut kembali membangunkan Break. Break memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Sharon duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa Sharon? Aku ngantuk nih!" Sharon menimpuk wajah Break dengan sebuah bantal. "Orang kau tidur sampe jam 10, kok!" rajuknya.

"Iya deh, iya! Aku bangun!" Break mengalah. Dia duduk bersila, siap untuk mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan bergerak untuk duduk di pangkuan Break. Break mendesah, kemudian merangkul tubuh Sharon. Sharon tak pernah benar-benar kehilangan sifat manjanya.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, Xarxs-nii?" tanya Sharon. Break memainkan rambut _peach _ Shaton di antara jemarinya. "23 September." Jawabnya.

"5 hari lagi, ya?" kata Sharon dengan nada sedih. Break ikut tersenyum sedih. Ya, 5 hari lagi, 28 September, adalah hari yang tak bisa Break lupakan. Hari di mana Reim meninggal.

"Semua anak Pandora akan ikut ke makam, kan?"

"Yup. Tentu saja mereka ikut. Reim sangat berjasa bagi kita. Nah, tugasmulah untuk membuat karangan bunga, bisa kan?" tantang Break. Sharon tersenyum.

"Xarxs-nii juga harus bantu buat, dong!"

"Gak ah. Nanti kalau aku yang buat, jadinya ancur deh!" Sharon tertawa mendengar alas an Break.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam, masing-masing dari mereka mengenang shabat berkacamata mereka itu. Selain itu, mereka juga menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua. Hujan terus turun, menjadi lagu pengiring kebersamaan mereka.

**TBC**


	8. Lunette

Break: *ngebaca script* Ojou-sama? Kita beneran disuruh _acting _kayak gini sama author gila itu?

Sharon: Eh? Masa? *ikut-ikutan ngebaca script*

Reim: *_speechless*_

Aoife: Woi, ngapain kalian disitu?

Break: Kita kan jadi tokoh utama di bab ini, jadi harus baca script dulu, dong!

Aoife: Iya juga, ya? *baru ngonnect* Sharon, sapa para readers!

Sharon: Halo, readers sekalian! Akhirnya setelah cerita ini sempat dihiatuskan oleh author tak bertanggung jawab ini *nunjuk Aoife* akhirnya dia berhasil meng_update _cerita ini. Dan peran utamanya masih aku dan Xarxs-nii!

Aoife: Good Job, Sharon! Break, disclaimer!

Break: Sampai kapanpun, Pandora Hearts tetep punya Jun Mochizuki, _Good Bye My Friend _tetep punya Spice Girl, _Lucky _tetep punya Jason Mraz, dan _More Than Words _tetep punya Westlife!

Aoife: Enjoy!^^

* * *

**Pandora Street Child**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lunette**

_Anak berambut cokelat itu duduk sambil mengawasi api unggun yang menyala di depannya. Sesekali dia menyodok-nyodok api itu dengan menggunakan sebuah ranting panjang. Dari keaadan di sekitarnya, dia sepertinya berada di dalam sebuah gedung yang terbengkalai._

_Anak itu, yang bernama Reim, melirik ke sampingnya. Anak berambut perak yang tadi diselamatkannya terbaring di sebelah kanannya. Dia belum juga bangun. Reim sudah merawat luka-luka anak itu, dia bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat tentang luka-luka yang diderita anak itu._

_Reim kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah api. Dia melepaskan kacamata yang selalu setia bertengger di hidungnya dan membersihkannya dengan bajunya. Reim terbatuk kecil karena terlalu banyak menghirup asap api unggun._

_Reim menangkap gerakan kecil di sebelah kanannya. Dia cepat-cepat memakai kembali kacamatanya dan menoleh. Anak yang tadi diselamatkannya rupanya sudah bangun dan, dengan posisi masih berbaring, menatap Reim dengan waspada. _

"_Hai, kau sudah bangun rupanya?" kata Reim. Anak berambut perak itu masih menatap Reim tajam dengan kedua iris merah darahnya. "Apa maumu?" akhirnya anak itu bersuara._

"_Aku hanya mau menolongmu, itu saja. Kalau aku tidak menolongmu tadi, kau pasti sudah mati!" jawab Reim._

"_Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau biarkan saja aku. Aku ingin mati!" kata anak itu dengan nada dingin. Dia mencoba bangkit dengan goyah, pandangannya mengabur. Dia kehilangan banyak darah tadi, tubuhnya belum cukup kuat untuk berdiri._

"_Mau kemana kau?" tanya Reim. _

"_Bukan urusanmu!" bentak anak itu. Dia melangkah dengan goyah ke arah pintu keluar bangunan itu._

"_Kau mau keluar, ya? Tak akan kucegah, kok! Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau bertemu para penduduk desa itu lagi? Kau akan berkelahi melawan mereka? Tubuhmu belum cukup kuat untuk itu!" anak itu berhenti di tengah langkahnya. Apa yang dikatakan anak berambut cokelat itu ada benarnya._

"_Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Seharusnya kau membiarkanku mai!" tanyanya dengan suata mirip geraman. Reim kembali menusuk-nusuk api unggun dengan rantingnya._

"_Karena kau sama denganku." jawab Reim, "Oh, bukan karena mata kita, tapi kita sama-sama korban takdir!" tambahnya ketika anak itu berbalik dan menatap kedua matanya, yang berwarna coklat._

_Anak itu masih menatap Reim dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, tapi Reim tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. Anak itu memakluminya, mungkin masa lalunya juga mengerikan, sama sepertinya._

"_Jadi, kau masih ingin keluar sekarang dan kembali berhadapan dengan penduduk desa itu? Atau kau punya teman diluar sana yang bisa membantumu?" tanya Reim lagi. Anak itu kembali membalikkan badannya menuju pintu, tapi dia masih berdiri diam. Hatinya bimbang._

"_Tidak, aku tidak punya teman.. Tak pernah…" jawabnya lirih. Dia kembali teringat tentang kehidupannya selama ini. Reim menatapnya dengan penuh simpati, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendirian, terlalu tahu malah._

"_Kalau begitu, jadilah temanku! Hidup akan lebih mudah kalau kau memiliki teman yang bisa kaupercaya, bukan?" ajak Reim. Dia tidak tahu apakah anak itu menerima ajakannya atau tidak. Tapi dari gerakannya yang kembali duduk di sebelahnya, Reim berasumsi kalau dia menerimanya._

"_Oiya, kita belum berkenalan! Namaku Reim, 12 tahun. Kau?"_

"_Break"_

* * *

Di dalam markas yang kering, dua belas pasang mata menatap botol air mineral yang berputar di lantai itu lekat-lekat. Sambil berharap-harap cemas, mereka menunggu botol yang diletakkan secara horizontal itu menunjuk korban berikutnya, dan berharap dirinya tidak menjadi korban.

Botol itu terus berputar, berputar dan berputar, tanpa ada tanda akan berhenti. Sepertinya Elliot memutar botol itu terlalu kencang. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, botol itu mulai memelan, dan semakin memelan. Akhirnya, botol itu berhenti dengan bagian tutup botolnya menghadap ke arah..

"Gil!" teriak semua anak Pandora kecuali Gil dengan riang gembira. Gil hanya bisa menelan ludah dan merutuki nasib buruknya.

"Gil, _truth or dare?_" tanya Elliot yang sebelumnya menjadi korban botol itu.

"Umm… _dare_?" jawab Gil dengan nada tidak yakin. Vincent membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Elliot. Elliot menyeringai ketika mendengar saran Vincent.

"Bagus juga saranmu, Vincent!" Elliot menyeringai semakin lebar. Gil merasakan firasat sangat tidak enak.

"Gil, aku tantang kau masuk ke kamar mandi dan tinggal disana selama satu jam bersama Cheshire! Pintunya akan kita kunci dari luar, tentu saja!" tantang Elliot.

"WTH?" pekik Gil. Tanpa mengindahkan pekikan Gil, Elliot memberikan perintah kepada Alice dan Alyss, "Alice, atau Alyss, tolong keluarkan Cheshire!"

Alice melakukan perintah Elliot dengan senang hati. Entah kenapa, dia selalu merasa bersemangat ketika disuruh mengerjai Gil. "Cheshire!" panggil Alice, dan dalam sekejap Cheshire sudah berada diantara mereka.

"Heh? Elliot! Kau beneran serius? GAK MAU!" pekik Gil histeris. Elliot dan Vincent menyeret kakak mereka dengan tidak berperasaan ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja Gil melawan, tapi Elliot ditambah Vincent lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian Gil sudah terkunci dengan aman di kamar mandi bersama Cheshire.

Semua anak Pandora minus Gil langsung berebut posisi terbaik untuk menguping. Alhasil, mereka semua berdiri bertumpukan di depan pintu kamar mandi. Mereka semua mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Gyaaa! Menjauh dariku *sensor* _cat_!" terdengar suara teriakan Gil.

"Nyaa, Cheshire itu bukan hanya kucing, tapi Cheshire juga chain!"

"Mau chain mau bukan, tetep aja rupamu kayak kucing! Tuh, buktinya tanganmu kayak cakar kucing!" semua anak Pandora terkekeh pelan.

"Kayak gini, nyaaa?"

"Kyaaaa!" kembali terdengar teriakan Gil. Dalam bayangan semua anak Pandora yang sedang menguping, Cheshire pasti mendekatkan cakarnya ke muka Gil. Dan sepertinya Gil pingsan karenanya. Semuanya langsung tertawa gila-gilaan.

"Nah, berhubung Gil tidak bisa memberikan _truth or dare _selanjutnya, aku yang akan menggantikannya!" kata Sharon ceria setelah suasana mereda. Semua orang langsung _sweatdrop_. Kalau Sharon yang memberikan _truth or dare_, siap-siap saja rahasiamu terbongkar.

Sharon memutar botol penentu itu kembali. Semuanya langsung berkumpul dan duduk membentuk lingkaran. Botol itu kembali berputar dan akhirnya berhenti dengan tutup menunjuk Zwei! Atau Echo?

"Aku atau Echo?" tanya Zwei yang masih mendapat giliran muncul. Sharon berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Echo!" Zwei mengangguk, dalam hati dia lega karena bukan dirinya yang dipilih. Dia menutup matanya dan bertukar dengan Echo.

"Echo, _ruth or dare?_" tanya Sharon begitu Echo muncul.

"_Truth!_" jawab Echo tanpa sekalipun berpikir.

"Siapakah _first love_-mu?" tanya Sharon usil.

"Eh?" wajah Echo memerah. Sementara itu, petir mengelegar di kejauhan.

Hujan yang sejak tadi siang turun belum juga berhenti, walaupun waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam sepuluh malam. Malah hujan itu sudah berubah menjadi badai. Tidak ada orang waras, maupun anggota Pandora, yang mau berkeliaran di dalam badai sehebat ini.

Karena tidak punya hal lain yang bisa dilakukan, dan semuanya tidak sedang _mood _untuk berlatih, mereka semua memutuskan untuk bermain _truth or dare. _Setiap orang harus menjawab _truth _dengan sejujur-jujurnya dan melakukan setiap _dare _yang diberikan kepada mereka. Orang yang menolak melakukan _dare _dan menjawab _truth _akan menjadi pelayan orang yang memberikan _truth or dare _tersebut.

Sekarang semua orang sedang menunggu jawaban Echo. Sementara itu, Echo masih ber-_blushing _ria. Dia masih juga tidak menjawab. "Ayolah, Echo! Kalau kau tidak menjawab, nanti kau jadi pelayan Sharon, lho!" desak Ada. Echo masih belum menjawab.

Akhirnya, gadis yang identik dengan warna biru itu menghela nafas. Dia membuka mulutnya, "_First love _Echo itu.."

"BLAARR" suara petir yang menyambar dengan dahsyat menenggelamkan suara Echo. Tapi, semuanya mendengar jawaban Echo dengan jelas. Dan sekarang semua orang sibuk menyoraki Echo. Seementara Echo dan seorang anak laki-laki ber-_blushing _ria.

"Cieee!" sorak mereka.

"Ciee! Gak kusangka Echo bakalan suka sama dia!" sorak Jack sambil bersuit-suit ria. Sebuah bantal melayang dari arah anak laki-laki yang tengah ber-_blushing _ria dan dengan sukses mendarat di wajah Jack.

"Udah-udah, kasihan Echo! Mending sekarang kita lanjutkan saja permainannya." Alyss menengahi. Echo memutar botol itu kembali dan korban selanjutnya adalah Jack.

"Jack, gantiin tugas Echo selama sebulan, oke?" tantang Echo tanpa memberikan Jack pilihan. Sebelum Jack sempat memprotes, Echo menutup matanya dan kembali berubah menjadi Zwei. Zwei membuka kedua matanya dan menyeringai, "Aku akan mengawasimu, Jack!"

"Woi! Gak adil! Aku gak dikasih kesempatan!" protes Jack.

"Namanya juga _truth or dare , _mana ada _truth or dare _yang adil?" balas Zwei. Jack cemberut, dia kemudian memutar botol. Dan korban berikutnya adalah… Alice!

Break menatap teman-temannya yang sedang bermain dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Dia belum menjadi korban sejak permainan itu dimulai, dan dia bersyukur karenanya.

Setelah sekitar satu jam bermain, Ada menguap menahan kantuk. Dia bangkit berdiri, "Aku udahan, ya?" Ngantuk nih!" katanya. Dia berjalan ke kantung tidurnya dan langsung merebahkan diri disana. Gadis kecil itu segera tertidur. Alice dan Alyss menyusulnya. Diikuti oleh Sharon dan Zwei.

Setelah anak-anak perempuan tertidur, Elliot, Reo, Break, Oz, Vincent, dan Jack mengundi siapa yang akan berjaga malam ini. Setiap malam, dua anak laki-laki ditugaskan untuk menjaga markas sementara yang lain tidur. Ini dilakukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Dark Sabrie menyerang pada malam hari, yang sudah beberapa kali terjadi.

"Break dan Reo yang jaga malam ini!" Oz mengumumkan hasil undian mereka. Break dan Reo mengangguk.

Oz dan Jack segera pergi tidur. Vincent dan Elliot mengeluarkan kakak mereka yang berada dalam kondisi pingsan dari kamar mandi. Cheshire sudah dipanggil kembali oleh Alice.

Setelah Vincent, Elliot, dan Gil tertidur, Break dan Reo memulai tugas jaga mereka. Break merapihkan kotak miliknya, sedangkan Reo asyik membaca bukunya.

Break mengeluarkan semua isi kotaknya. Pertama-tama, dia mengambil pedangnya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian ganti, beberapa kantong permen, peralatan-peralatan sulap(A/N: Break bekerja sebagai pesulap jalanan), dan sebuah kacamata.

Break mengamati kacamata itu. Kacamata itu berlensa elips dengan beberapa goresan menghiasi lensanya.

"Kacamata Reim?" tanya Reo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Break. Break mengangguk, dia masih menatap kacamata itu.

"Dia benar-benar sudah pergi, kan?" tanya Break, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Iya, Reim gak jadi hantu gentayangan, kok. Kalau iya, aku pasti gak bisa tidur setiap malam!" jawab anak lelaki berambut acak-acakan itu. Break mengangguk. Walaupun sudah mengetahui jawabannya, tetap saja dia merasa lega ketika mendengar jawaban Reo.

Break kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya, kecuali pedangnya, ke dalam kotak dengan hati-hati. Dia tidak mau kacamata itu rusak, kacamata itu menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya.

Sementara itu, Reo mengeluarkan serulingnya dari kotak miliknya. Dia meniupnya dan mulai memainkan salah satu lagu kesukaanya, _Good Bye My Friend._

Reo bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan _intro_-nya ketika Break menyela permainannya, "Reo, bisa main lagu lain, gak? Aku gak begitu suka lagu itu." Reo berhenti meniup serulingnya.

"Kalau ini?" Reo mulai memainkan nada-nada lain. "_Lucky? _Hmmm, gak deh."

"_More_ _Than Words?_"

"Gak."

Karena semua lagi yang dimainkannya selalu diprotes oleh Break, Reo menyerah. Dia meletakkan serulingnya kembali dan menguap, "Aku tidur dulu, ya? Bangunkan aku jam dua!" katanya.

Break mengangguk. Reo pun pergi tidur, kacamatanya dia letakkan di samping kantung tidurnya. Walaupun kacamatanya sudah dilepas, tetap saja matanya tidak terlihat oleh Break, karena tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan. Seperti apa warna mata Reo merupakan misteri di kalangan anak-anak Pandora. Hanya Elliot yang pernah melihat mata Reo secara langsung.

Tinggallah Break sendiri yang masih terjaga. Setelah meletakkan pedangnya di sampingnya, dia bersandar ke dinding dan mulai mengeranyangi sekantung permen milinya.

Ketika dia sedang mengulum permennya yang entah keberapa, Break merasa mendengar seseorang berbicara. Dia berhenti mengulum permennnya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada, tidak ada yang aneh. Dia kembali merasa santai dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Xarxs-nii!"

Break tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Xarxs-nii adalah…

"Xarxs-nii, Xarxs-nii!" Sharon kembali mengingau Break menghampiri gadis itu, sepertinya Sharon mengalami mimpi buruk. Dia terus mengingaukan namanya.

Break meraba kening Sharon. Suhu badan gadis itu normal. Bagus, setidaknya dia tidak terkena demam. Tapi Sharon masih terus mengingau, "Xarxs-nii! Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Sharon terisak dalam tidurnya.

"Sshh, Sharon, tenanglah! Aku disini, kok. Aku gak akan kemana-mana." bisik Break lembut agar yang lain tidak terbangun. Tapi Sharon sepertinya mendengarnya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan menemukan tangan Break yang masih berada di atas keningnya. Sharon mencengkramnya.

"Xarxs-nii janji?" igaunya.

"Iya, aku janji!" jawab Break. Sharon tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

Break mengusap-ngusap pergelangan tangannya, tempat dimana Sharon mencengkramnya dengan kuat tadi. Dia bertanya-tanya, apa sih yang gadis kecil itu mimpikan?

Sharon tampaknya sudah kembali tenang. Dia tidak mengingau lagi. Break mengamati wajah Sharn yang sedang terlelap. Wajahnya begitu polos, begitu cantik, begitu..

Imajinasi Break diganggu oleh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu markas dengan panik. Break tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia segera meraih pedangnya di tempat dia meninggalkannya tadi. Dia mendekati pintu dengan waspada.

Break membuka pintu, pedangnya yang sudah dikeluarkan dari sarungnya terhunus di tangan. Dia mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu, membuat orang itu tercekat.

"Break! Ini aku, Lily!" protes orang itu.

"Lilu! Ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini?" Break menurunkan pedangnya. Dia menatap tamu tak diundang itu. Ya, itu memang Lily. "Ada gerakan di Dark Sabrie?"

Lily mengangguk, "Ya! Mereka akan menyerang kalian lusa!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Aoife: Lagi gak punya bacotan, cukup meminta RnR aja, ya? Yang R aja Aoife juga udah seneng kok^^ See ya in the next chapter!


	9. Reasons and The Beginning of The war

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas in later chapters**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"_Hei, Reim! Kau lihat gadis itu?" tanya Break sambil menunjuk seorang gadis berambut _peach _ yang berlari dengan panik melewati mereka, seakan-akan dikejar oleh saat itu Reim dan Break sedang bersantai di sebuah gang sepi. Dan gang itu sangat tidak cocok untuk para gadis._

"_Tentu saja aku lihat, Break. Dia kenapa, ya?" Reim ikut memperhatikan gadis itu, yang hampir mencapai ujung gang. Dia baru menyadari kalau gadis itu memegang sesuatu yang seperti, _harisen?

"_Ayo, kita cari tahu!" Break bangkit berdiri dan mengejar gadis itu. Liam mengikutinya dari belakang._

"_Kau sudah berubah, Break." bisik Reim sambil tersenyum. "Break, tunggu aku!"_

_Sejak bertemu dengan Reim, sifat Break mulai berubah. Dia bukan lagi orang yang dingin seperti dulu, sekarang dia adalah orang yang ceria, kadang-kadang malah kelewat begitu, Reim tetap sulit memahami jalan pikiran Break._

_Gadis itu berhenti di sebuah pojokan. Dia merapatkan dirinya ke tembok, sementara Break dan Reim tampak ketakutan._

"_Ja..jangan, tolong!" rintih gadis itu, dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding ketika Break semakin mendekat. Dilihat dari penampilannya, umur gadis itu berkisar 10 tahun. Dia memakai gaun berwarna ungu lembut yang sudah luntur. _Iris rose-pink_-nya berkilat ketakutan._

"_Tenang gadis kecil, kami tidak akan menyakitimu." bisik Break lembut. Tapi gadis itu tetap ketakutan. Dia mengayunkan _harisen_-nya ke depan, tepat mengenai tangan Break yang terulur. Break berteriak kesakitan,_harisen _itu meninggalkan goresan yang cukup dalam di tangannya. "_Harisen _macam apa itu?" pikirnya._

_Sepertinya tindakan tadi menghabiskan seluruh keberanian gadis itu. Dia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis ketakutan, "Ja..jangan.." Break menatap gadis itu dengan bingung._

"_Break, dibelakangmu!" Reim yang sedang berkeliling berteriak memperingatkan._

_Dengan reflek, Break berputar ke belakang dan menyerang orang yang berada di belakangnya. Dia memelintir tangan orang itu dengan mudah dan membantingnya ke tanah. Selama itu, kedua mata Break tersembunyi di balik rambut poninya._

_Lawan Break adalah seorang remaja berumur 16-an. Terkejut karena dibanting oleh Break, yang jauh lebih muda darinya, membuatnya tidak sempat melawan._

"_Jadi kau yang menggangu gadis kecil itu? Bukankah dia terlalu muda untukmu? Dasar pedofil tidak tahu diri!" bentak Break kepada remaja itu._

_Marah karena dikatai oleh anak yang lebih muda darinya, remaja itu segera bangkit berdiri. "Apa urusanmu? Dia milikku!"_

"_Milikmu, hah? Apa dia adikmu? Atau pelayanmu? Sepertinya bukan." jawab Break dingin. Dia menyibakkan poninya, menampakkan kedua bola matanya._

"_Sepertinya dia milikku sekarang."_

_Remaja itu berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat kedua bola mata Break, "I..iblis!" menyeringai._

"_Yup, aku iblis! Sekarang kau mau kabur atau bertarung melawanku?" sebagai jawabannya, remaja itu kabur terbirit-birit._

"_Dasar pengecut!" cibir Break. Akhirnya dia berbalik menghadap gadis kecil itu dan Reim, yang sedang menenangkan gadis itu._

"_Kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Break. Reim mengangguk, tapi gadis kecil itu masih memandang Break dengan ketakutan. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah kedua mata Break._

"_Baka! Pasti dia akan lari ketakutan sekarang!" Break baru menyadari kalau kedua matanya terlihat jelas oleh gadis itu. Dia yakin gadis itu akan pergi begitu melihatnya._

_Tetapi, gadis itu malah mendekati Break. Break yang terkejut otomatis melangkah mundur. Tapi sebelum Break sempat mundur lebih jauh, gadis itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Dia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Break dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Break dan Reim terkejut setengah mati._

"_Mata kakak cantik sekali. Aku suka warna merah." kata gadis itu polos._

_Break menoleh ke arah Reim dengan terkejut. Baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji matanya, bahkan Reim tidak pernah melakukannya._

_Setelah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya, Break tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis itu, "Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?"_

"_Sharon." _

"_Dimana rumahmu?"_

"_Sharon.. Sharon tidak punya rumah lagi." Jadi dia juga seorang _street child, _batin Break._

"_Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami, daripada kau dikejar-kejar oleh pedofil lagi." ajak Reim._

"_Oke, kak." Sharon tersenyum riang. "Tapi, pedofil itu apa, ya?" tanyanya polos._

_Reim dan Break saling berpandangan, kemudian tawa keduanya meledak._

**Chapter 9: Reasons and The Beginning of The War**

"Kau yakin mereka akan menyerang?" tanya Gil gugup.

"99,999% yakin." jawab Jack yang pada saat itu sedang duduk di samping Gil. "Lily tidak pernah berbohong." tambahnya.

Pada saat itu adalah pagi hari setelah Lily membawa kabar menghebohkan itu. Break langsung membangunkan mereka semua setelah mendengar berita itu. Lily langsung menceritakan secara singkat apa yang terjadi di Dark Sabrie.

"Hei, Jack. Kenapa Dark Sabrie dan Pandora selalu bertempur? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Vincent.

"Kau masih ingat tentang hal yang Oz katakan tempo hari yang lalu kan, Vince? Tujuan DS adalah untuk menguasai kedua kotak itu. Mereka ingin menguasai Abyss. Tapi, tujuan kita berbeda…" Jack mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Tujuan kita adalah untuk menghancurkan kotak-kotak itu."

Gil dan Vincent tersentak terkejut, mereka tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah tujuan PSC yang sebenarnya. "Kalau kita ingin menghancurkan kotak itu, kenapa kita malah menggunakannya?" tanya Gil

"Karena kotak Pandora hanya bisa dihancurkan oleh kekuatan _chain._" jelas Alice. "Dan bukan sembarang _chain _yang bisa menghancurkannya. Hanya ada beberapa chain yang bisa melakukan hal itu."

"Selain itu, masih ada hal lain. Walaupun kita sudah memiliki kekuatan _chain _itu, kita tidak bisa menghancurkannya begitu saja. Kita harus mengumpulkan kedua kotak itu. Kalau kita menghancurkan kotak kita terlebih dahulu, maka kontrak kita akan terputus." tambah Jack. Gil dan Vincent terdiam ketika mendengarnya.

"Omong-omong, ini!" Alice melemparkan sekantung peluru kepada Gil dan Vincent, masing-masing mendapat satu kantung.

"Pastikan senjata kalian berada di dekat kalian, untuk jaga-jaga." Alice berlalu untuk mengedarkan senjata-senjata kepada yang lain.

"Bukankah mereka baru akan menyerang lusa?" tanya Gil.

"Bisa saja Lily mendapat informasi yang salah. Seluruh anggota DS mencurigai kalau dia adalah mata-mata kita." jawab Jack.

"Jack?" tanya Vincent. "Siapa Lily? Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi mata-mata kita?"

Jack tersenyum, "Untuk hal itu, lebih baik kau tanya Break." Jack meninggalkan mereka.

Gil melirik ke arah Break, yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan Elliot. Dia menelan ludah, "Dilihat dari situasinya, kita tidak bisa bertanya kepadanya. Lebih baik kita tanya Sharon." sarannya.

Tapi Vincent sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan saudaranya. Dia berdiri dan berteriak ke arah Break, suaranya terdengar ke seluruh markas PSC.

"Woii, Break! Siapa itu Lily? Kenapa dia mau menjadi mata-mata kita? Jack tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, dan dia menyuruhku bertanya kepadamu!" teriaknya.

Rasanya Gil ingin menembak kepala adiknya itu.

Teriakan Vincent tidak hanya membuat Break dan Elliot terdiam dalam posisi pedang saling mengunci. Teriakan Vincent juga membuat semua anggota PSC menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Reo dan Echo yang pada saat itu juga sedang berlatih terkunci dengan posisi pisau Echo hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dari leher Reo dan pedang Reo nyaris mengenai pinggang yang baru naik dari ruang bawah tanah untuk mengamankan barang-barang pribadi mereka membeku di tempat. Oz dan Jack yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu terdiam. Alice, Alyss dan Sharon yang sedang berargumen berhenti berteriak kepada satu sama lain. Sepertinya ini adalah topik sensitif.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan pedangnya dari kuncian pedang Elliot, Break memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya kepada Vincent. "Seharusnya Jack menyuruhmu untuk menanyakannya _secara pribadi, _bukan dengan berteriak begitu!"

"Maaf Break. Aku tidak menduga dia akan menanyakannya dengan terbuka seperti itu." Jack meminta maaf dengan menyesal.

"Bukan salahmu, Jack. Sepertinya kakaknya tidak mengajari adiknya tentang hal seperti ini dengan benar." Break mendesah.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Vincent menyedekapkan kedua tangannya, "Jawab pertanyaanku, _Mad Hatter!"_

"Oh, sejak kapan kau memanggilku seperti itu, Vince?"

"Lima detik yang lalu, sepertinya. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Apa kakakmu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun, _sewer rat?_"

"Apa kau bilang?"suara Vincent mulai meninggi.

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku, tolong!" Gil menggumam lemah dan melangkah menjauh dari kedua orang itu. Dia memilih untuk berdiri di dekat Oz.

"Apa sikap adikmu selalu seperti itu?" tanya Oz dengan suara pelan.

"Biasanya lebih parah." Gil mengakui sambil berbisik. Sementara itu pertengkaran antara Break dan Vincent semakin memanas.

"Sekali lagi, apa yang kau bilang tadi, pecinta permen gila?"

"Apa kau bilang, hah? Dasar tukang tidur!"

Tepat ketika Vincent dan Break mulai mengeluarkan pistol dan pedang masing-masing, Sharon memutuskan untuk ikut campur.

"Sudah-sudah, tidak baik untuk bertengkar sekarang!" Sharon melangkah ke antara kedua orang itu. Dia tersenyum manis, tapi aura mengerikan berada di sekitarnya. _Harisen_-nya sudah siap di tangan kanannya.

"Ukh" Break dan Vincent menyusut di bawah tatapan manis tapi mengerikan milik Sharon.

"Kau bertanya siapa Lily, Vincent? Karena Break sepertinya tidak mau menjawab, aku yang akan menjawab." Sharon membuka mulutnya, dia mulai bercerita.

_Flashback mode on_

"_Reim, kau mau kemana?" tanya Break. Pada sat itu mereka bertiga telah menjadi anggota PSC. _

"_Ukh, tidak kemana-kemana." semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi pemuda berkacamata itu._

"_Masa?" Break memiringkan kepalanya, memasang tampang meragukan. "Sepertinya kau sering keluar sendiri akhir-akhir ini? Ada apa?"_

"_Ukh, tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu!" Reim langsung berlari keluar sebelum Break sempat menanyakan pertanyaan lain._

"_Dasar aneh." Break membalikkan badannya._

_Markas PSC kosong. Pada saat itu anggota PSC baru beranggotakan dirinya, Sharon, Reim, Oz, Jack, Ada, Echo, dan Zwei. Zwei sedang pergi untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Sharon. Karena Reim sudah pergi, sekarang hanya tinggal dia, Oz, dan Jack yang berada di markas._

"_Break?" panggil Oz. "Aku mau ke alun-alun sebentar. Kau mau ikut?" ajaknya. Break mengangguk._

"_Jack?" tanyanya._

"_Dia tidak mau ikut. Ayo!" _

_Mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke alun-alun yang dapat ditempuh dalam waktu lima menit bila berjalan kaki. Sesampainya disana, Oz masuk ke dalam sebuah toko untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Sementara Break membeli beberapa buah permen yang dijual di emperan._

_Break mengulum permennya sambil menunggu Oz keluar dari toko. Kedua mata merahnya memandang ke sekeliling alun-alun yang cukup ramai hal positif dari kota ini, mata merah dianggap hal yang biasa di sini Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menganggap mitos tentang mata merah itu benar. Jadi Break tidak perlu menyembunyikan kedua matanya. _

_Tiba-tiba kedua pandangannyake arah seseorang berambut coklat yang dikenalnya. Break menyemburkan permennya karena terkejut, "Tidak mungkin, Reim?"_

_Yang membuat Break terkejut bukan karena dia bertemu Reim disini, tapi karena apa yang sedang dilakukan Reim._

"_Break, aku sudah selesai!" Oz keluar dari toko dengan sebuah kantung di tangannya._

"_Halo? Break?" tanya Oz lagi karena Break tidak merespon. _

"_Lihat disitu!" akhirnya Break menunjuk ke arah Reim. Oz mengikuti arah pandangan Break dan mendecakkan lidahnya._

"_Aku baru tahu kalau Reim itu _lollicon_!" serunya._

"_Aku juga baru tahu." Break menyetujuinya._

_Reim sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar sebelas tahun dengan rambut pirang keoranyean. Mereka berdua tertawa ketika melihat salah satu pertunjukan yang digelar di situ. Kemudian mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian.._

"_Eurrgh,Reim! Kau benar-benar lollicon sejati! Gadis itu kira-kira tiga tahun lebih muda darinya!" Oz mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat apa yang Reim dan gadis itu lakukan._

_Break mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sepertinya kita harus mengintegorasi Reim setelah dia sampai di markas, setuju?" _

_Oz menyeringai, "Setuju!"_

_Flashback mode off_

"Kesimpulannya, dulu Lily adalah kekasih Reim?" tanya Vincent. Sharon mengangguk.

"Ya, dan setelah Reim meninggal di tangan DS, Lily ingin melakukan pembalasan. Itu sebabnya dia menjadi mata-mata kita." Tambahnya.

"Kau menceritakannya dengan terlalu jelas, Sharon." gumam Break.

"Ya, terima kasih, Sharon.Karena ceritamu, kini menjadi jelas kenapa Lily mengkhianati kami. Rupanya dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda berkacamata yang dia bunuh sendiri itu." terdengar sebuah suara.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku." dengan satu gerakan cepat yang nyaris tak terlihat, dia mengambil sebuah belati dari suatu tempat di tubuhnya dan menyiagakannya di tangan kiri. Anggota PSC yang lain juga menyiagakan senjata mereka. Dalam sekejap pedang-pedang sudah dikeluarkan dari sarungnya, pisau dan belati dikeluarkan, dan pistol-pistol diacungkan.

"Dan sepertinya informasi Lily tentang kedatangan kalian tidak terlalu akurat. Kalian lebih awal satu hari dari yang kami perkirakan. Untung saja kami sudah mempersiapkan kedatangan kalian." Sharon memutar badannya, menghadap pintu yang tadi dipunggunginya.

"Dark Sabrie.."

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Lemme tell you something, wb is suck =="

Akhirnya setelah lama hiatus, PSC bisa kembali dilanjutkan. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, charanya kok pada jadi OOC semua, ya? *pundung di pojokan* Maafkan Aoife ya (/\)

Yak, bagian yang membahas BreakSharonReimLily akan segera selesai. Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi. Nanti bagian selanjutnya akan membahas siapa, itu terserah kepada readers. Beritahu aja Aoife di review^^

Dan untuk pairing, Sharon udah pasti sama Break dan Reim sudah ditakdirkan dengan Lily. Tapi untuk yang lain, masih rahasia XD #ditembak readers.

Satu hal lain, fandom FPHI kok jadi sepi, ya? Penghuninya pada ke mana woy? Udah satu minggu lebih gak ada yang update? Pada kabur kemana nih? DX (padahal dianya sendiri baru muncul)

Akhir kata, bagi para readers yang ingin mendapatkan pahala, bersediakah anda mengklik kotak kecil bertuliskan review yang berada di bawah ini? Anda dipersilahkan mengisi kotak-kotak lain yang akan muncul dengan saran, kritik, bahkan flame^^

See ya!

P.S: Berhubung sebentar lagi puasa, Aoife minta maaf ya kalo Aoife punya salah disini (^/\^) Marhabban ya Ramadhan :D


	10. The Last Effort

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas in later chapters**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: The Last Effort**

Gil dan Vincent segera mengacungkan pistol mereka ke arah pintu. Jari mereka sudah siap menekan picu pistol mereka. Mereka memang belum lama bergabung dengan PSC, tapi mereka bisa merasakan kalau musuh sudah datang.

Sharon sudah siap dengan _harisen _di tangan kanan dan sebuah belati lempar di tangan kiri. Ada, Alice, dan Alyss juga sudah mengeluarkan belati masing-masing yang mereka sembunyikan , Jack, Break, Elliot, Reo dan Echo juga sudah menghunus pedang dan pisau masing-masing.

"Sayang sekali kalian merusak pesta dengan datang lebih awal." lanjut Sharon.

"Maaf kalau kami merusak kejutannya." jawab seseorang yang sedang bersender santai di pintu markas PSC yang terbuka. Di belakangnya tampak beberapa orang lain yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing.

Orang yang tadi menjawab memiliki rambut hitam gelap sebahu dengan _iris _violet, persis seperti Alice dan Alyss. Di sampingnya, terdapat seorang gadis berambut _brunette _panjang, persis seperti Alice!

Di belakang mereka, berdiri seorang gadis remaja berambut pink panjang, Lotti. Orang yang hampir berhasil menangkap Gil dan Vincent dulu. Mereka berdua merinding sejenak ketika melihat Lotti.

Di belakang mereka berdiri tiga orang laki-laki, yang satu menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung mantel merahnya, sedangkan yang lain memiliki sebuah tato di wajahnya. Berdiri di antara mereka berdua, adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah terang panjang. Di belakang mereka, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahnya berdiri.

"Mereka hanya.." Gil berhenti sejenak, "Bertujuh?" bisiknya kepada Oz.

"Jangan remehkan mereka, mereka semua memiliki _chain _yang hebat!" Oz kembali berbisik.

Mereka semua kembali memperhatikan kerumunan tamu tak diundang itu. Semuanya, kecuali Gil dan Vincent, menyadari ada yang kurang dari kelompok itu.

"Dimana Lily, Glen?" tanya Break tajam kepada pemimpin kelompok itu, laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Glen tersenyum malas, "Kami tidak bisa membiarkan seorang penkhianat mengikuti pesta ini, kan?" jawabnya dingin.

"Jadi kalian tahu kalau dia menguping pembicaraan kalian, dan kalian sengaja menyesatkannya sehingga kami menerima info yang salah, begitu?" tanya Jack. Pandangan kedua _iris _hijau terangnya terpancang kepada Glen. "Lama-lama kau makin licik, Glen!"

Glem mengalihkan pandangannya dari Break ke arah Jack, begitu pula dengan gadis berambut _brunette _disampingnya. "Ah, Jack. Aku dan Lacie merindukanmu. Kapan kita bisa bermain bersama seperti dulu lagi?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" Jack menyerbu maju dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Glen menangkisnya dengan mudah.

"Cukup!" teriak Sharon. Dia menatap semua anggota DS dengan tajam.

"Sebelum kita mulai pestanya, katakan, dimana Lily!" dia menatap Glen dengan tajam, menuntut jawaban.

Tapi kali ini Lotti yang menjawab, "Dia kami kurung di ruang bawah tanah, terkunci aman bersama kotak Pandora." Gadis itu tersenyum licik, "Dengan begitu dia tidak akan menganggu pesta kita!"

"Jadi kalian juga menamainya kotak Pandora, ya?" Oz mempersiapkan pedangnya.

"Sepertinya pesta bisa dimulai sekarang."

Jack langsung kembali menyerbu Glen. Mereka berdua langsung terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit. Oz melompat ke dalam pertarungan untuk membantu kakaknya.

Alice dan Alyss langsung berhadapan dengan Lacie.

"Halo, Lacie. Lama tidak bertemu!"sapa Alyss.

"Ya, sudah cukup lama, saudaraku." tambah Alice. Lacie tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua lagi. Sekarang, berhubung kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" tanya Lacie. Dia mengayunkan pisaunya, Alice dan Alyss melompat mundur pada waktunya.

"Dengan senang hati!" Alice dan Alyss berseru. Mereka berdua melemparkan belati masing-masing ke arah Lacie. Lacie memblokir serangan itu dengan pisaunya. Area di sekitar mereka segera berubah menjadi arena pertarungan mematikan.

Gil dan Vincent ditantang oleh pemuda berambut pirang dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahnya. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya.

"Halo, sepertinya kalian anggota baru, ya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kau pikir?" tanya Gil dingin. Entah kenapa, dia tidak menyukai lawannya itu.

"Aku terima itu sebagai iya. Omong-omong, namaku Zai." Zai mengayunkan pedangnya. Vincent memblokir serangan itu dengan laras pistolnya. Untung saja pistol itu berkualitas bagus sehingga tidak terpotong.

Ketika perhatian Zai teralih kepada Vincent, Gil mengambil kesempatan untuk menembak Zai. Tapi Zai memotong peluru itu dengan mudah. Peluru dan pedang pun segera mengadu kekuatan.

Echo dan Ada berhadapan langsung dengan Lotti. Lotti mengayunkan cambuk yang dipegangnya. Echo menahan serangan itu dengan pisaunya. Hebatnya, cambuk itu tidak putus walaupun terkena pisau Echo yang terkenal ketajamannya.

Ada mendecak, "Sepertinya kau sudah meng-_upgrade _cambukmu, ya?" tanya Ada.

Lotti menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Sekarang cambuk ini tidak bisa dipotong oleh apapun."

"Tapi pemakainya tetap bisa terpotong, kan?"Ada melemparkan belatinya, mengincar perut Lotti. Lotti hanya bergeser ke samping sedikit untuk menghindari pisau itu.

"Kau harus melatih lemparanmu lagi, Ada." Lotti tersenyum mengejek, membuat Ada bertambah panas. Mereka bertiga segera bertempur dengan hebat.

Kipas berhadapan dengan kipas, Sharon bertarung melawan laki-laki berambut merah panjang tadi. Selagi kipas di tangan kanan mereka saling beradu, menimbulkan suara seperti besi yang beradu, tangan kiri mereka juga sibuk menyerang dengan pisau masing-masing. Merupakan suatu keajaiban belum ada satupun diantara mereka yang terluka.

"Kemampuanmu sudah meningkat, Sharon." puji laki-laki itu ketika Sharon berkelit untuk menghindari pisaunya.

"Oh, ya?" Sharon balas menyerang laki-laki itu dengan ganas, "Kukira kemampuanmu yang menurun, Rufus." Mereka berdua kembali bertarung.

Elliot dan Reo berhadapan dengan si laki-laki bertudung. Laki-laki itu mengayunkan gada berdurinya kepada Elliot. Elliot dan Reo saling menyilangkan pedang mereka untuk menahan gada tersebut supaya tidak meremukkan tengkorak Elliot.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memberi kami kesempatan ya,Doug?" setelah berhasil menghindar dari gada Doug, Elliot dan Reo berusaha menusuk Doug dengan pedang mereka.

"Tidak." balas Doug singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dia memblokir serangan Elliot dan Reo dengan gadanya. Gada melawan pedang, bukan pertarungan yang adil.

Break berhadapan dengan laki-laki bertato di wajahnya. Pedang tipisnya beradu dengan pedang besar laki-laki itu. Mereka berdua bertarung tanpa banyak bicara.

Suara peluru-peluru berdesing juga pedang dan pisau yang saling beradu memenuhi lingkungan itu. Untung saja lingkungan itu adalah lingkungan yang sepi. Walaupun ada orang yang melihat mereka, orang tersebut akan lari ketakutan.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam bertarung, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kesakitan. Semua orang berhenti bertarung sejenak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Apa yang mereka lihat tidak terlalu bagus.

Seekor singa tiba-tiba muncul di tengah pertarungan, dan singa itu mengatupkan rahangnya pada lengan kanan Ada.

"Ada!" teriak Oz dan Jack ketika melihat adik perempuan mereka tergigit oleh Leon, _chain _Lotti.

Wajah Ada pucat pasi. Kedua mata _emerald-_pelahan menutup. Leon membuka rahangnya, dan Ada terjatuh ke lantai, tak sadarkan diri. Darah berceceran di sekitar lengannya.

Echo menatap Lotti dengan marah. "Belum saatnya untuk mengeluarkan _chain, _Lotti!" katanya dengan nada dingin, tidak seperti Echo. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan ketika dia membuka mata, Zwei sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Tapi karena kau sudah melakukannya, apa boleh buat?" Zwei merentangkan tangannya. "Terpaksa kita lanjutkan, bukan?" sesosok perempuan dengan banyak rantai muncul di belakangnya.

"Pertarungan _chain _dimulai!"

Suasana yang sebelumnya sudah kacau bertambah kacau ketika semua orang yang memiliki _chain _berteriak memanggil _chain _milik mereka.

"Dodo!"

"Owl!"

"Taub!"

"Griffon!"

"Cheshire!"

"B-Rabbit!"

"Eques!"

"Humpty Dumpty!"

"Mad Hatter!"

"Raven!"

"Yamane!"

Dalam sekejap _chain-chain _sudah memenuhi tempat itu dan membantu tuan-tuan mereka bertarung.

Satu persatu anggota PSC dan DS tumbang. Alyss terkena lemparan pisau di perutnya. Gil berhasil melumpuhkan Zai dengan lain juga mengalami luka-luka. Dalam sekejap, mereka tidak bisa membedakan mana kawan dan mana lawan.

"Bandersnatch!"

Teriakan itu mampu menghentikan pertarungan yang tampak mustahil dihentikan itu. Dalam sekejap, semua kepala yang masih bertarung menoleh ke arah pintu.

Dan di sana, Lily berdiri. Menatap mereka semua dengan tajam.

Tapi, kedua matanya tidak lagi berwarna biru, tetapi merah darah.

Semua terdiam ketika mata merah Lily menatap , bisik-bisik menyebar di antara mereka.

"_The Last Effort?" _

"Tapi, ini sudah yang ketiga kali bukan?"

"Sekarang, dia akan melawan siapa?"

"Lily? Tidak!" bisik Break. Dia meraba tempat dimana mata kirinya seharusnya berada. Mau tak mau, pikirannya melayang ke pertempuran satu tahun lalu.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Pertempuran satu tahun lalu._

_Pertempuran di mana Break melakukan _The Last Effort _pertamanya._

_Pertempuran di mana Lily melakukan _The Last Effort _keduanya._

_Pertempuran di mana Break kehilangan mata kirinya._

_Pertempuran di mana Reim kehilangan nyawanya._

_Pada saat itu PSC baru beranggotakan Oz, Jack, Ada, Break, Reim, Sharon, Echo dan Zwei. Dan mereka semua tidak siap menghadapi serangan mendadak DS. Setelah bertempur beberapa saat, PSC mulai terdesak._

_Dan ditengah kekacauan itu, Lily menggunakan _The Last Effort, _membuat anggota PSC semakin terpojok. Rupanya, dari awal DS sudah berencana untuk menggunakan _The Last Effort _untuk mengalahkan PSC._

_Karena kesal dengan keadaan, Break tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan _The Last Effort_-nya. Mad Hatter mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dan dia bertarung dengan Bandersnatch yang berada di dalam tubuh Lily._

_Semua orang berhenti bertarung ketika mereka berdua bertarung. Semua orang hanya bisa menatap takjub ketika Break dan Lily mempraktekkan pertarungan yang tidak bisa dilakukan manusia biasa. Mereka terus menatap pertarungan itu dengan takjub hingga salah satu belati yang dilemparkan Lily nyaris mengenai Lacie. Kemudian mereka sadar mereka harus menyembunyikan diri, karena ketika seseorang melakukan _The Last Effort_, dia tidak akan mengenali siapa lawan dan siapa kawan._

_Pertarungan itu seakan-akan berjalan selamanya. Tapi lama-lama, Lily kelihatan terdesak. Merasa sedang berada di atas angin, Break, atau Mad Hatter dalam hal ini, membiarkan pertahanannya menurun._

_Dan ini adalah kesalahan terbesar Break._

_Lily terjatuh, dan Break berdiri di atasnya. Dia memainkan pedangnya, menikmati kemenangannya. Dia membiarkan dirinya lengah._

_Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Lily akan kembali melompat dengan belati terhunus…_

… _dan menusukkannya tepat di bola mata kiri Break._

_Lily merenggut kembali belatinya, mengeluarkan bola mata kiri Break yang masih tertusuk di bilahnya._

"_AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH"_

_Tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu melupakan teriakan Break dan Mad Hatter pada saat itu. _

_Semua orang menutup kedua telinga mereka dan memejamkan mata mereka rapat-rapat. Tapi teriakan Break tetap menembus telinga mereka. Semua orang menggigil ketika jeritan kesakitan Mad Hatter dan Break merasuki otak mereka. Suara seperti itu seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini._

_Ketika mereka semua memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata mereka, mereka melihat Break terbaring terlentang di Hatter sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Kolam darah mulai terbentuk di sisi kiri kepala Break. Break menutup lubang matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mengerang dan terengah kesakitan._

_Dan Lily berdiri tepat di hadapannya, belatinya yang berlumuran darah berada di tangannya. Dia merenggut bola mata kiri Break dari belati dan melemparkannya ke luar. Sampai saat ini, bola mata itu tidak pernah ditemukan._

"_Hehehehe" Lily menyeringai. Dia mengangkat belatinya, bersiap untuk mengayunkan belati itu ke jantung Break yang masih terbaring kesakitan di dekat kakinya._

"_Selamat tinggal." bisik Lily. Sinar kegirangan terpancar dari kedua mata merahnya. Break menutup matanya, bersiap untuk akhir hidupnya._

_Lily menggerakkan belatinya._

"_Berhenti! LILLLLYYYYY!"_

_Terlambat.._

_Belati itu sudah menembus jantung seseorang._

"_TIIIDDDAAAKKKK!"_

_Break membuka matanya ketika dia mendengar seseorang jatuh di sebelahnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk melihat siapa yang jatuh. Mata kanannya melebar ketika melihat siapa orang itu._

"_Reim?"_

"_Hai,Xarxs." bisik Reim pelan. Kondisi sahabatnya itu mengerikan. Lensa kacamatanya telah pecah, menyisakan _frame _yang kini terpasang miring di kepalanya. Bajunya robek di sana-sini. Darah merembes dari dada kirinya._

"_Reim?" kedua mata Lily berangsur-angsur berubah kembali menjadi biru. Sebuah tato muncul di pipi kirinya. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"_

_Reim tersenyum lemah, dia terbatuk, "Ini bukan salahmu, Lily. Aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk melindungi Break. Dia belum boleh mati, belum saatnya."_

_Break memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan menatap wajah sahabatnya. "Reim, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini." bisiknya pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang mati! Seharusnya aku!" Break berteriak dengan emosi._

"_Xarxs, takdirmu masih panjang. Suatu hari kau akan berguna untuk Pandora. Tidak seperti aku yang tidak berguna." Reim kembali membatukkan darah._

"_Sejak kapan kau jadi peramal, bodoh?"_

"_Reim-niiiiii" Sharon berlari ke arah mereka. Dari semua orang, tampaknya hanya dia yang tidak terluka. "Reim-nii, jangan mati!" Sharon berlutut di sebelah Reim. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya. _

"_Sharon, sini. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Sambil terus terisak,Sharon mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Reim agar dia bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Reim. Setelah beberapa saat, Sharon mengecup kening Reim dan kembali menjauhkan wajahnya. Dia masih terus terisak, tapi semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya._

_Reim menoleh ke arah Break, "Break, jaga mereka berdua, oke?" Break menggumamkan sesuatu._

_Reim mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Lily, yang sedang menangis dengan kepala tertunduk di sampingnya. Dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya, "Ini semua salahku!" dia berteriak._

"_Lily?" Reim memanggil Lily. Lily menengadahkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. _

"_Reim, maafkan aku.." isaknya._

"_Ini bukan salahmu, Lily. Dan di pihak manapun kau berada, kau tetaplah Lily yang kukenal. Aku mencintaimu, Lily.." suara Reim semakin memelan._

"_Selamat tinggal. Kalian bertiga, tetaplah hidup!"_

_Bersamaan dengan itu, Reim pergi._

"_TTTTTTIIIIIDDDDAAAAKKKK"_

_Jeritan Break, Sharon dan Lily kembali terdengar, mewarnai hari itu dengan lebih banyak duka._

_End of flashback_

_._

_._

Lily masih menatap mereka semua dengan mata merahnya. Semua orang masih terdiam, hingga Lily menggeramkan sesuatu.

"Kalian telah membuatku membunuh Reim. Kalian telah menggunakanku untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor kalian. Kini, kalian semua akan membayar, Dark Sabrie!" Lily merentangkan kedua tangannya, mata merahnya menatap seluruh anggota DS dengan kebencian.

"BANDERSNATCH!"

Semua orang berlarian ketika Bandersnatch mengambil alih tubuh Lily. Lily melangkah maju, sebuah pedang tergenggam di tangannya.

"LEON!"

Rupanya Lotti menggunakan _The Last Effort _miliknya untuk menandingi Lily, karena _chain _hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan _chain._

Break menatap kekacauan di depannya dengan terperangah. Pedangnya tergantung tak berguna di tangan kanannya. Dia tidak menduga situasi akan berubah seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba, rasa sakit yang amat sangat muncul di perutnya. Break menundukkan wajahnya, mendapati kalau pedang besar Fang yang berlumuran darah telah menusuknya. Dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Fang yang sedang menyeringai.

"Kau lengah, _Mad Hatter!_"

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N:_

Jujur, ini chapter PSC tersusah yang pernah Aoife buat. Seharusnya chapter ini udah jadi hari senin lalu. Tapi karena sekolah, les, tugas, puasa, dll, baru beres sekarang ;_;

_Anyway,_menurut kalian pertarungan siapa yang paling menarik. Menurut saya sih, Rufus lawan Sharon XD

Ya sudah, RnR?


	11. Prophecy from A Dead Friend

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas in later chapters**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11: Propechy from A Dead Friend**

Semuanya terlihat gelap.

Break membuka matanya, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa."Dimana aku?" pikirnya.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Dia meraba perutnya, mencari luka yang disebabkan oleh pedang Fang. Sama sekali tidak ada luka di situ. Break meraba wajahnya, ke tempat di mana mata kirinya dulu berada.

Dan disitulah mata itu berada, terpasang dengan baik seakan mata itu tidak pernah dicabut sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah mati…" gumamnya. Dia menyadari kalau dia berada dalam posisi duduk. Dia meraba tempat dimana dia duduk. Jari-jarinya menyentuh permukaan yang terasa kasar, seperti kulit pohon.

"Sebenarnya aku di mana?" pikirnya lagi. Dia memandang sekelilingnya, menyadari kalau kegelapan di sekelilingnya mulai memudar. Setelah beberapa saat, Break menyadari di mana dia berada.

"Taman?" batinnya selagi dia memandang sekelilingnya.

Taman itu indah, bunga-bunga liar berwarna terang tumbuh di antara rumput-rumput hijau yang tebal. Beberapa pohon tumbuh di situ, menambah cantik tempat itu. Taman itu berada di tepi sebuah danau yang luas. Break memandang sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Kemudian, dia menyadari kalau semua pemandangan itu berada di bawahnya.

Dia berada di atas sebuah pohon.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Apa ini yang namanya _after life?_" Break terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hey, Reim! Makan roti itu, aku sendiri yang buat lho!"

Break nyaris jatuh dari pohon tempat dia duduk ketika mendengar suara yang melengking itu. "Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu." pikirnya.

"Iya, santai aja, Lily!" Break mengintip ke bawah dan nyaris mati kaget ketika melihat sumber suara itu. Tepat di bawah naungan pohon tempat dia berada, duduk dua orang yang tampaknya sedang asyik berpiknik.

"Reim? Lily?" pekiknya kaget.

"Oh, halo Break! Ngapain kamu di situ?" Reim menengadahkan kepalanya. Tidak salah lagi,rambut cokelat dan kacamata bulat, itu benar-benar Reim.

"Justru itu yang aku bingungkan!" Break meloncat turun. Dia menatap pasangan di depannya dengan bingung.

"Kita sudah mati, bukan?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Break. Reim dan Lily saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Break sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Reim dan Lily masih juga tertawa. Akhirnya tawa mereka mereda dan mereka berdua menatap Break dengan serius.

"Hanya aku dan Lily yang sudah mati, Break. Kau masih hidup." terang Reim.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Dan Lily, kau sudah mati?" Break masih tampak bingung.

"Tentu saja aku sudah mati. Aku sudah melakukan _The Last Effort _sebanyak tiga kali, bukan?" jawab Lily santai.

" Dan Break, kau tidak berada di sini. Tubuh dan rohmu masih ada di dunia sana, hanya pikiranmu yang berada di sini. Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba saja kau sentuh kami." Reim menjelaskan. Untuk memastikan, Break mencoba untuk menyentuh Reim. Tapi tangannya menembus tubuh Reim.

"Sekarang kau percaya? Kau tidak bisa menyentuh kami karena kau tidak sepenuhnya berada di sini." lanjut Reim. Break mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Lily, kau tahu?" Lily menggeleng. Reim mendesah.

"Yang pasti, Break. Kau harus kembali ke duniamu. Belum waktunya kau mati. Jalan hidupmu masih panjang. Sebaiknya kau kembali sekarang!" saran Reim.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peramal, Reim?" goda Break.

"Lupa." jawab Reim polos, membuat Break gemas melihatnya.

"Jadi," Break mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Lily. "Apakah Pandora menang?"

Lily mengangguk, "Yup, DS menyerah ketika aku dan Lotti pingsan kelelahan. Setelah itu, aku mati." Lily membicarakan tentang kematiannya tanpa beban.

Break menyadari kalau tubuhnya mulai memudar, Reim menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berada di sini, Break. Tapi mumpung kau berada di sini, akan kuberitahu kau sesuatu. Perjuangan Pandora belum terakhir. Pertempuran sekarang bukan yang terakhir, yang terburuk masih akan datang. Banyak yang harus kalian korbankan, termasuk sahabat sendiri. Dan yang paling buruk, akan ada salah satu di antara kalian yang berkhianat. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati. Ingat itu."

Tubuh Break semakin memudar, penglihatannya mulai kabur. "Kau benar-benar jadi seorang peramal, Reim!" gumamnya.

Reim nyengir, "Benarkah itu?" Break mengangguk.

"Kata-katamu sungguh menakutkan!"

"Maaf. Tapi lebih baik kuperingatkan kau. Dan Break, hal menyenangkan akan terjadi padamu besok. Selamat tinggal, aku dan Lily titip salam untuk kalian semua, terutama Sharon!" Reim dan Lily melambaikan tangan mereka kepada sosok Break yang mulai memudar.

"Kalian berdua belum berubah, ya?" gumam Break sementara sekelilingnya berubah lagi menjadi gelap.

.

.

Break kembali membuka matanya. Kali ini mata kanannya langsung menatap langit-langit yang sudah akrab dengannya. Dengan lega Break menyadari kalau dia sudah kembali ke dunianya.

"Apa tadi itu mimpi?" pikirnya.

"Xarxs-nii?" Break menoleh dan mendapati Sharon yang duduk di sampingnya. Sharon terlihat berantakan, kedua matanya merah karena menangis.

"Halo Sharon!" gumam Break.

"Xarxs-nii?" Sharon terbelalak tidak percaya ketika melihat kakak kesayangannya sudah bangun.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Break sambil terkekeh.

"Xarxs-nii!" Sharon meloncat ke atas tubuh Break saking senangnya. Break hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan ketika luka di perutnya tertekan, tapi Sharon tidak peduli. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Break, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Xarxs-nii.. hiks.. kalau pingsan… hiks.. jangan lama-lama!" Sharon terus terisak.

"Siapa juga yang mau lama-lama pingsan?" batin Break. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya membelai rambut Sharon yang masih terus terisak.

Sementara itu markas Pandora mulai menjadi ribut.

"Break sudah bangun!" teriak Oz yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat situ.

Semua orang segera meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sedang mereka lakukan dan berkerumun di sekitar tempat Break berbaring. Break melihat beberapa temannya berada dalam kondisi babak belur, walaupun tidak separah dirinya. Wajah Ada masih cukup pucat, perban melilit dari mulai pergelangan tangan kanannya hingga bahu. Alyss memiliki balutan di perutnya, sedangkan dahi Reo dibungkus perban. Mereka semua tampak gembira karena senior mereka sudah sadar.

"Kau sudah tidak sadar selama dua hari, Break!" kata Jack.

"_Akan ada salah satu di antara kalian yang berkhianat."_ perkataan Reim tiba-tiba melintas dalam benak Break.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan berkhianat?" pikir Break selagi dia menatap wajah teman-temannya satu persatu. "Aku tidak boleh lengah."

"Xarxs-nii?" Sharon mengangkat wajahnya , heran karena Break terus diam. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Break tersenyum, "Aku sudah pulang!"

.

.

"Sekarang mereka berdua sudah bersama." Sharon meletakkan karangan bunga mawar putih buatannya di atas makam Reim. Anggota PSC yang lain sudah pulang, meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri.

"Ya, mereka sudah bahagia." Break bergumam. Dia memandang sebuah makam di depannya. Satu makam lagi sudah ditambahkan di samping kanan makam Reim. Nama Lily terukir di nisannya. Dia meletakkan karangan bunga lily yang juga dibuat oleh Sharon di atas makam itu.

"Sama sekali tidak ada anggota DS yang ikut mengantar dia?" tanya Break kepada Sharon. Sharon menggeleng sedih.

"Tidak ada.." bisiknya.

"Mungkin itulah nasib seorang penkhianat. Aku bertanya-tanya apa benar ada pengkhianat di antara kita?" kata Break dengan suara pelan.

"Kau tadi bilang apa Xarxs-nii?" Sharon memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Break cepat. Sharon tampak curiga, tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"Soal pengkhianat itu sebaiknya kurahasiakan. Aku takut PSC akan terpecah belah kalau mereka mengetahuinya." pikir Break. Dia belum menceritakan apa-apa soal pertemuannya dengan Reim.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Xarxs-nii rahasiakan? Ah, sudahlah! Dia memang misterius. Lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana caranya mengatakan "itu" padanya!" semburat merah muncul di wajah Sharon ketika dia memikirkan tentang "Itu".

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang ingin memecahkan keheningan itu. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Akhirnya Sharon memberanikan diri, dia menarik nafas dalam. "Xarxs-nii?" panggilnya. Break tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ada apa Sharon?" tanya Break bingung. Tidak biasanya dia melihat wajah Sharon semerah ini.

"Enggg ano, ini soal pesan terakhir Reim kepadaku." Sharon berhenti, menunggu respon dari Break.

"Memangnya apa pesannya?" tanya Break _to the point. _ Sharon kecewa, bukan respon seperti itu yang diharapkannya.

"Siap tidak siap, harus aku katakan sekarang!" Sharon menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Ano, Reim bilang agar aku memberitahu Xarxs-nii kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Dan aku kira ini waktu yang tepat. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, kan?" Sharon mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah dihafalnya dari kemarin.

"Lancar!" batin Sharon penuh syukur.

"Lalu?"

"Xarxs-nii gak peka!" Sharon mulai mengamuk dalam hati, merutuki Break yang menurutnya sangat gak peka.

"Errrr, aku mau… Xarxs-nii menjadi lebih dari seorang kakak bagiku." Sharon menundukkan wajahnya, malu luar biasa.

"Maksudnya?" Break masih tidak mengerti.

Rasanya Sharon ingin menonjok laki-laki di depannya itu. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri..

"AKU INGIN JADI KEKASIHMU, PAHAM?" Sharon berteriak karena emosi. Setelah itu, dia kembali menunduk dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Tolong terima, tolong terima, tolong terima!" Sharon berdoa dalam hati, sementara Break masih memproses perkataan Sharon sebelumnya. Perlahan-lahan, dia mulai memahami situasi yang sedang dialaminya.

"_Hal menyenangkan akan terjadi padamu besok." _

"Jadi ini yang Reim maksud?" pikir Break.

Perlahan-lahan, Break berjalan mendekat ke arah Sharon, yang masih menunduk. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Sharon, kemudian berbisik di telinganya, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu, _ojou-sama?" _

Sharon mengangkat wajahnya, iris _rose _miliknya bertemu dengan iris merah milik Break. Perlahan-lahan, dia tersenyum.

"Syukurlah dia menerimanya! Terimakasih Tuhan!" Sharon mengucapkan syukur dalam hati.

Break perlahan-lahan mulai menurunkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibir miliknya dengan milik Sharon. Sharon memejamkan wajahnya, menunggu..

Hingga sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Tapi bukan "benda" itu yang diharapkan Sharon.

Sharon membuka kedua matanya kembali, kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Dia mendapati kalau tangan kanan Break menempel di bibirnya.

"Kenapa, Xarxs-nii?" tanya Sharon kecewa.

"Kita cari tempat lain dulu.." bisik Break.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.." Break melemparkan batu yang entah sejak kapan dipegangnya ke arah sesemakan yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Lemparannya menembus sesemakan itu. Terdengar sebuah teriakan kesakitan yang Sharon sadari mirip dengan suara Gil.

"… _stalker-stalker _tidak beradab itu!"

"Yah, ketahuan, ya?" kepala Alyss muncul dari sesemakan.

"Yah, acaranya terganggu deh." kali ini kepala Vincent yang muncul. Diikuti kepala-kepala lain. Akhirnya Sharon menyadari kalau seluruh anggota PSC hampir menyaksikan "adegan" tadi. Wajahnya kembali memerah karena malu.

"Kita cari tempat lain, ayo!" tanpa Sharon sadari, Break sudah menggendong dirinya dengan gaya _bridal style. _Kemudian dia berlari.

"Kejar mereka!" teriak Jack.

"Pasangan baru gak boleh dibiarkan hidup tenang!" seru Elliot sadis. Akhirnya, mereka semua terlibat dalam permainan kejar-kejaran yang melibatkan seluruh anggota PSC.

Akhirnya, setelah sekitar lima menit kucing-kucingan dengan teman-temannya, Break menurunkan Sharon di sebuah gang kosong.

"Sepertinya di sini aman." Break bergumam. Dia melirik Sharon, "Kita lanjutkan?" tanyanya jahil.

Sharon menyeringai gembira, "Tentu saja!"

Break mendorong Sharon dengan lembut hingga punggung gadis itu menyentuh dinding. Kemudian, dia mengurung Sharon dengan kedua lengannya.

"Xarxs-nii, jangan lebih dari "ini", ya?" pinta Sharon.

"Kau kira aku apa?"

"Laki-laki.."

"Tidak semua laki-laki itu serigala.." gumam Break, wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah Sharon, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Sharon memejamkan kedua matanya, begitu pula dengan Break, sementara mereka semakin mendalami ciuman mereka.

.

.

Glen mengamati pasangan baru yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka itu. Senyuman licik merekah di bibirnya.

"Kalian boleh beranggapan kalau kalian telah menang, PSC. Tapi ingat, pertempuran belum berakhir! Kami, Dark Sabrie, akan menguasai kedua kotak Pandora, lihat saja!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_A/N:_

Aoife kena WB lagi! WB, WB, pergilah! #abaikan

Jadi, maaf kalau chapter ini agak aneh, terutama pas bagian ketemu Reimnya. Sebenernya ide udah ada di kepala, cuma susah ditulisnya. Terus maaf juga kalau ada typo, soalnya ade Aoife yang bertugas sebagai editor lagi gak ada di rumah T.T

Jadi, adakah orang yang baik hati untuk melakukan ritual RnR? Ayo, mumpung lagi puasa, pahalanya besar lho! XD

Next chapters akan membahas sejarah Pandora dan triple Vesallius kita!

See ya!


	12. Unwanted Boy

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**Proof of Life © Whoever made this song**

**Smile © Avril Lavigne**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas in later chapters****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 12: Unwanted Boy**

_Fuyu wa tsugeru kaze no koe ni_

_Mimi wo katamuke furueru karada_

_Tonari ni iru anata no iki_

_Shiroku natte samusou_

Suara Ada mengalun lembut, diiringi dengan geseken biola Elliot yang semakin memperjelas kesan sendu dalam lagu itu, membuat anak-anak PSC seakan-akan terhipnotis.

Echo, Alice, Alyss, Sharon, Break, Gil, dan Vincent hanya bisa mengagumi kemampuan ketiga anggota termuda mereka. Umur mereka bertiga baru 12 tahun, tapi secara tidak langsung, mereka bertigalah yang menjadi tulang punggung mereka semua.

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak serangan terakhir DS. Situasi perlahan-lahan menjadi tenang, kehidupan anggota PSC kembali berjalan seperti biasa.

Setelah sekitar tiga menit bernyanyi, Ada mulai memasuki bagian yang membutuhkan duet antara dirinya dan Reo. Mereka berdua menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan.

_Kurakute mienai yo_

_(Kurushitte itte kure yo)_

_Nani mo kikoe nai yo_

_(Sabishiitte itte kure yo)_

_Kowai yo kurushii yo sabishii yo_

_(Mukae ni iku donna tokore he mo)_

_Nani mo kamo subete ga_

_(Ikanai de yo idoku he mo)_

_Kiete yuku naka de_

_(Oite ka nai de)_

_Anata no egao dake ima kienai_

_(Bokura zutto futari de hitotsu darou?)_

Mereka berdua baru saja hendak melanjutkan duet mereka ketika pintu markas mereka tiba-tiba dibuka dengan keras. Mereka semua segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa penganggu itu sambil melancarkan _deatglare _masing-masing, tidak rela hiburan mereka diganggu. Tapi, mereka semua segera menyadari seberapa pelik situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Oz dan Jack melangkah masuk ke dalam markas, dan mereka berdua sedang bertengkar. Wajah Oz tampak memerah karena marah.

"Aku tahu Jack! Ayah selalu memperhatikanmu! Tidak seperti aku!" suara Oz terdengar sangat ketus.

"Hey Oz! Aku hanya bercanda, jangan dibawa serius!" suara Jack terdengar panik ketika dia berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"Kau tahu kalau itu soal sensitif untukku, kan? Kenapa kau masih mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi?"

Semuanya hanya bisa menatap pertengkaran kedua kakak beradik itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, tapi Ada dengan cepat memahami apa yang terjadi dengan kedua kakaknya. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kak?" tanya Ada dengan pelan.

"Diam, Ada! Ini bukan urusanmu!" balas Oz tajam. Ada hanya bisa mengernyit mendengar balasan kakaknya, tapi dia tahu kalau dia ikut campur, masalah akan menjadi semakin rumit. Dia pun kembali mundur dan menonton pertengkaran yang semakin memanas.

Akhirnya, Jack mendorong Oz ke arah dinding. Dia berteriak tepat di telinga Oz, "Dengar, Oz! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu!" Dia menekan Oz semakin keras, "Kau mengerti?"

Oz menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Jack tidak melihat ekspresinya. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan, "Tapi, itu memang benar kan?" ucapnya lirih.

"Aku, memang anak yang tidak diinginkan…"

"Oz?" tanya Jack khawatir.

Tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, Oz melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jack yang terkenal cukup kuat. Dia berlari keluar dari markas, poni keemasannya menutupi wajahnya sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Oz!" Jack berusaha mengejar Oz, tapi Break menahannya. Jack memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga,"Break, lepaskan aku!"

"Biarkan saja dia sendiri, Jack. Dia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Break berusaha menarik Jack kembali ke dalam markas. Tapi Jack tetap melawan.

"Siapapun, tolong aku!" Break mulai kewalahan menahan Jack. Gil dan Elliot akhirnya membantu Break menyeret Jack kembali.

"Lepaskan! Aku harus mengejar Oz! Ini semua kesalah pahaman!" Jack masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman mereka bertiga. Break, Gil dan Elliot mendudukkan Jack dengan paksa, Jack hanya menurut.

"Ini semua kesalah pahaman…" gumam Jack sambil menunduk.

"Ada, kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?" Elliot berbisik di telinga Ada yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Bahu Ada menurun sedikit.

"Bisa dibilang ini masalah keluarga…" jawab Ada pelan. Gadis itu berlutut di depan Jack yang masih menunduk. Dengan perlahan, Ada meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas bahu kakanya.

"Onii-chan tidak usah khawatir. Kakak pasti akan mengerti kalau nii-chan hanya bercanda. Sekarang biarkan saja kakak menenangkan diri dulu. Kalau kakak tidak kembali juga, baru kita cari. Mengerti, nii-chan?" ucap Ada lembut.

Jack mengangkat wajahnya, kedua iris jamrudnya bertemu dengan kedua iris Ada yang juga berwarna sama. Akhirnya, pemuda itu mengangguk.

Ada mendesah lega. Setidaknya, satu masalah telah selesai.

.

"_Otou-san sedang apa?"_

"_Otou-san, aku membuat nasi kepal untukmu! Cobalah!"_

"_Otou-san?"_

_PLAAAAKKKK_

"_Jangan sentuh aku!" balas ayah Oz dingin._

_Oz yang pada saat itu berumur 8 tahun hanya bisa menatap ayahnya dengan tidak percaya. Ayahnya, ayah kandungnya sendiri, telah menepis genggaman tangannya, anaknya sendiri! Nasi kepal yang tadi dipegangnya dan hendak diberikan kepada otou-sannya, terjatuh dan menggelinding entah kemana._

"_Otou-san?"_

"_Kau menjijikkan"_

_Dua kata itu menusuk hati Oz dalam, sangat dalam._

_Kenapa? Kenapa?_

_Kenapa dia tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya sendiri?"_

_._

"_Kau memang hebat, Jack! Otou-san bangga padamu!"_

"_Siapa dulu dong, anaknya!"_

"_Kau juga hebat, Ada!"_

"_Terimakasih, tou-san!"_

_Oz mencengkram ujung pakaiannya ketika dia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dia yang diabaikan? Kenapa hanya dia yang dibenci? Padahal…_

_Padahal Jack bukan anggota keluarga yang sebenarnya. Bahkan Ada yang lebih muda darinya mendapat penghargaan jauh lebih banyak dari ayahnya. _

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa dia dilahirkan?_

_Untuk apa dia hidup?_

_._

Oz berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya, dia membiarkan punggungnya bersandar di dinding sebuah bangunan. Jalanan di bawah kakinya yang tidak beralas -mana ada _street child _yang memakai alas kaki?- terasa panas. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian terhadap Oz. _Street child _adalah hal biasa di kota itu, tidak akan ada orang yang heran ketika ada seorang _street child _yang berdiri sendirian di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

Tapi Oz merasa tidak nyaman dengan keramaian di sekitarnya. Dia membutuhkan tempat yang tenang, jauh dari keramaian.

Dan dalam sekejap, dia mengetahui tempat yang tepat.

Oz kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang dia tuju. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, dia sudah berdiri di depan tempat yang dia tuju.

Oz berdiri di depan sebuah toko kelontong yang sepi pengunjung. Di atas pintu toko tersebut terdapat papan yang bertuliskan "_Waterhill's Shop"_, tempat dimana Oz percaya dia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Oz mendorong pintu toko itu, membunyikan bel pintu selagi dia melakukannya, dan suara musik menyambutnya. Sepertinya tempat ini tidak benar-benar tenang, tapi Oz tidak peduli.

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

Oz berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang panjang. Di dinding sebelah kanan dan kirinya, terdapat rak-rak panjang yang bersandar ke dinding. Rak-rak itu memajang berbagai macam barang, mulai dari kebutuhan rumah tangga hingga keperluan anak sekolah, semuanya lengkap. Di dekat pintu, terdapat sebuah meja yang berfungsi sebagai kasir, tapi tidak ada yang berjaga di meja itu. Di atas meja itu, terdapat sebuah radio yang sedari tadi memutar lagu yang didengar Oz.

Di depan salah satu rak, seorang gadis berusia sekitar 17 tahun berdiri membereskan barang-barang yang berada di rak itu sambil bersenandung mengikuti musik yang dilantunkan radionya. Gadis itu berambut hitam sepunggung dan memakai jeans dan kaus lengan pendek berwarna hitam. Begitu mendengar bel pintu berbunyi, gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat pengunjung tokonya, "Hai, Oz. Ada apa? Urusan biasa atau khusus?"

Oz hanya tersenyum lemah ketika mendengar sapaan gadis itu, "Bukan dua-duanya, Esther. Boleh aku tinggal di sini sebentar?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Esther itu mengangguk, dia menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada di depan meja kasir, "Duduk saja di situ!"

Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, Oz duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Esther. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Esther menghampiri Oz dengan wajah khawatir. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi kasir, tepat di hadapan Oz.

"Oz, kau ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir. Oz hanya menggumam tidak jelas sebagai jawaban. Esther tidak menekan Oz lebih jauh. "Well, kalau kau ingin cerita, aku selalu disini, oke?"

Keluarga Esther sudah mengelola toko ini sejak lama. Dan selama itu pula, merekalah yang menyuplai kebutuhan para _street child _di daerah itu, juga kebutuhan-kebutuhan "khusus" mereka. Jadi tidak heran kalau Esther mengenal hampir seluruh _street child _yang menjadi langganan tokonya. Dan diantara semua _street child_, Esther paling akrab dengan anggota-anggota PSC.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain, Oz?" tanya Esther untuk membuka percakapan. Oz mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, kini mata _emerald-_nya menatap kedua mata biru laut Esther.

"Cukup baik, walaupun keuangan kami memburuk sejak serangan DS. Sharon sudah marah-marah saja karena dia pikir kita semua boros." jawabnya jujur. Esther tertawa renyah ketika mendengarnya. Tawa Esther mau tak mau membuat Oz tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa yang Sharon lakukan?" tanya Esther setelah dia selesai tertawa.

"Well, dia menyuruh kami untuk hidup hemat sejak saat itu. Langkah pertama yang dilakukannya adalah melarang Break membeli permen selama satu bulan! Kau harus melihat ekspresi Break pada saat itu!"

"Ha, aku tidak percaya Break akan mematuhinya, walaupun Sharon adalah kekasihnya."

"Sebenarnya, Break sudah melanggarnya kemarin…"

"Apa?"

Percakapan itu segera membuat Oz melupakan masalahnya. Dengan segera, dia menyadari dirinya telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi di dalam PSC, termasuk konflik mereka dengan DS. Tapi Oz juga yang lain mempercayai Esther, sehingga Oz menilai memberitahu Esther tentang konflik mereka tidak akan membawa dampak negatif, selama dia tidak memberitahu Esther tentang kotak Pandora. Lagipula, selama ini Esther-lah yang menyuplai kebutuhan pertempuran mereka.

"Omong-omong, kami baru mendapat stok baru. Kau mau melihatnya? Ada beberapa pistol keluaran terbaru juga, mungkin kau menyukainya." Esther menawarkan.

Oz mengangguk, "Tidak ada salahnya melihat." Dia bangkit berdiri, diikuti oleh Esther. "Ikuti aku!"

Esther memimpin Oz ke sebuah pintu, yang nyaris tersembunyi oleh rak. Esther membuka pintu itu, kemudian meyalakan lampu. Gadis itu memasuki ruangan dibalik pintu, Oz mengikutinya.

Oz menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah gudang. Kardus-kardus ditumpuk sembarangan di sekelilingnya. Dibelakangnya, Esther menutup pintu. "Aku tidak mau ada pengunjung lain yang melihat." terangnya ketika melihat pandangan bertanya Oz.

Esther berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Di sana, dia membuka sebuah pintu tingkap dan meloncat ke kegelapan di bawahnya. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Oz meloncat mengikutinya.

Oz mendarat dengan suara keras. Dia sedikit mengerang ketika efek yang diterima kakinya ketika mendarat mulai terasa. Dia memandang sekelilingnya, kemudian berdecak kagum.

Seluruh dinding ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang disandari oleh rak-rak seperti di toko. Tapi bukannya memajang barang-barang kebutuhan sehari-hari, rak-rak itu kini memajang berbagai macam senjata. Pedang, pistol, senapan, belati, granat, dan lain-lain. Perlengkapan di ruang latihan mereka kalah jauh dibandingkan di sini.

Esther menyeringai senang ketika melihat kekaguman Oz. Gadis itu sendiri bangga dengan ruang senjata milik keluarganya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kakek-neneknya bisa membuat ruangan seperti ini. Esther sendiri masih bingung bagaimana ayah dan ibunya bisa mendapat senjata-senjata itu.

"Selamat datang di gudang senjata keluarga Waterhill!"

"Wow, gudang senjata terlengkap yang pernah kulihat!" puji Oz. Dia belum pernah berada di gudang ini. Biasanya Jack atau Break yang mengurus pembelian senjata.

"Silahkan lihat-lihat, setelah itu mungkin kau bisa membujuk Sharon." Esther menawarkan. Dia meraih ke arah salah satu rak dan melemparkan benda yang diraihnya kepada Oz. "Tangkap!"

Secara reflek, Oz menangkap benda itu. Dia mengamati benda itu, "Granat?" tanyanya.

Esther mengangguk, "Yup, keluaran terbaru! Daya ledak lebih besar dengan waktu lebih cepat. Cocok untuk pertempuran di gang-gang, sangat tidak disarankan untuk pertempuran jarak pendek. Disarankan untuk membawa beberapa _dummy _untuk mengecoh musuh." terangnya.

"Bagus juga." Oz melemparkan granat itu kembali ke Esther. Esther menangkapnya dengan tangkas dan dengan hati-hati menaruhnya kembali ke rak.

"Apa pisau ini bagus?" tanya Oz. Dia sudah berdiri di depan salah satu rak yang memajang berbagai macam jenis pisau. Anak lelaki itu kini sedang memegang sebuah pisau. Esther berjalan mendekatinya untuk melihat.

"Pisau itu bagus. Sangat tajam dan ringan. Keseimbangannya sempurna untuk melempar."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Cukup bagus. Pisau itu tajam, tapi hanya cocok untuk menusuk, tidak bisa untuk dilempar karena terlalu berat."

"Menurutmu pisau mana yang bagus untuk menusuk sekaligus melempar?"

"Well, menurutku sih yang ini. Tapi harganya cukup mahal karena besinya bukan besi biasa. Tapi harganya sebanding dengan kegunaannya."

Tanpa terasa, waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Satu jam telah berlalu sebelum akhirnya Oz dan Esther naik dari pintu tingkap menggunakan tangga gantung.

"Kurasa aku akan membujuk Sharon untuk membeli senjata-senjata itu. Kami nyaris kehabisan stok belati dan peluru, kau tahu?" jelas Oz.

"Hidup sebagai _street child _sepertinya tidak mudah, ya?" tanya Esther. Dia memutar gagang pintu gudang dan membukanya. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju toko yang kosong.

Tapi toko itu tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Di depan meja kasir berdiri dua orang remaja. Salah satunya adalah pemuda seumuran Esther yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ketika mendengar pintu gudang yang terbuka. Dia langsung berseru dan berlari menghampiri Esther.

"Esther! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!"

"Will? Untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanya Esther bingung.

Oz mengenali pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu adalah Will Waterhill, saudara sepupu Esther. Sebenarnya dia adalah pewaris toko yang sebenarnya, tapi karena sifatnya yang suka seenaknya, posisi Will digantikan oleh Esther.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin mengajak Ann pergi, tapi aku tidak memiliki nomor handphonenya. Berhubung kau adalah teman dekatnya, kau pasti tahu kan nomor handphonenya, kan?" tanya Will memelas.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu nomor handphone kekasihmu?"

"Hey, kami kan baru jadian satu bulan!"

"Selama itu kau masih bilang baru?"

Ketika Oz sedang asyik mendengarkan percakapan, atau bisa dibilang pertengkaran, di hadapannya, Will menoleh sebentar ke arahnya, "Oya, Oz. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Oz mengerutkan keningnya, tapi sebelum Oz sempat bertanya, dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dia memutar tubuhnya, mendapati kalau seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Alice?"

"Hey, Oz. Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini."

**TBC**

_A/N:_

KENAPA RETRACE 65 HARUS JADI KAYAK GITU?

Bisa dibilang chapter ini pelampiasan setelah baca retrace 65. Siapa lagi yang stress setelah baca retrace 65, angkat tangan!

Sesuai janji Aoife, chapter ini menceritakan tentang masa lalu Oz, Jack, dan Ada, walaupun cuma dikit sih. Tapi yang bakalan lebih banyak disorot itu Oz. Kenapa? Karena Aoife maunya gitu -3- #digampar

So, RnR? Tombol review tidak menggigit kok ^^"


	13. The Most Wanted Boy

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas in later chapters****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 13: The Most Wanted Boy**

"_Damn, _kemana sih anak itu?" Jack menyumpah-nyumpah selagi dia dan Alyss berlari-lari dari gang ke gang untuk mencari Oz. Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Oz pergi, dan mereka semua pergi untuk mencari anak laki-laki itu, kecuali Ada dan Sharon yang menunggu di markas.

"Salah kau sendiri, Jack. Sebenarnya, apa sih yang kaubilang pada Oz?" tanya Alyss terengah-engah karena berusaha mengimbangi langkah Jack yang terburu-buru.

"Yah, kubilang pada dia kalau dia itu tidak diinginkan. Tapi sumpah, aku cuma bercanda!" jawab Jack lesu.

"Salah sendiri kau bilang begitu, kau tahu kalau Oz itu orang yang sensitif, kan?" Alyss mendesah sambil terus berlari. Jack memang senang bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang.

Ketika mereka memasuki sebuah gang, tiba-tiba Jack berhenti berlari, dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Alyss berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Jack?" tanya Alyss bingung. Jack menyentakkan tangannya, dan sebuah belati sudah berada di tangan kirinya. Melihat reaksi Jack, Alyss juga ikut mengeluarkan belatinya dan bersiap-siap memanggil Cheshire.

"Ada yang tidak beres…" gumam Jack pelan,"andai aku membawa pedangku, belati ini hampir tidak ada gunanya!"

Mereka berdua merapatkan punggung mereka, memandang sekeliling mereka dengan waspada, mencari-cari kemungkinan serangan.

"Ternyata indra peringatanmu bekerja dengan cukup baik, Jack. Kami tidak mengira kau akan merasakan kehadiran kami."

"Dark Sabrie?" tanya Alyss lirih. Seakan-akan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, chain-chain bermunculan dan mengepung mereka.

"Sepertinya dugaanmu benar, Alyss…" jawab Jack terkesan. Mereka berdua membawa belati mereka ke posisi siap. Beberapa saat kemudian, Cheshire mewujud di samping Alyss. Mereka berdua bersiap-siap untuk terjun dalam pertarungan mematikan.

.

.

"Alice?"

"Hey, Oz. Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada disini?" tanya Oz bingung.

"Gampang. Kau pasti butuh seseorang untuk curhat, kan? Kemana lagi kalau bukan kesini?" jawab Alice santai.

"Memangnya aku gampang ditebak, ya?" tanya Oz pelan. Alice mengangguk.

"Kau masih marah sama Jack?" tanya Alice langsung. Oz menunduk.

"Aku tidak tahu…" jawabnya pelan.

Alice menatap Oz sebentar, kemudian menarik tangan Oz, membuat Oz tersentak kaget.

"Alice, ada apa?" tanya Oz bingung. Alice tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia mulai menarik Oz ke arah pintu keluar toko dengan mudah, seakan-akan Oz hanya seorang anak kecil.

"Esther, terimakasih telah bersedia menampung Oz! Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi!" teriak Alice kepada Esther yang masih sibuk cekcok dengan Will.

Esther melirik sebentar ke arah Alice, "Sama-sama. Kalau ada masalah, kesini saja!" dia balas berteriak sebelum kembali melanjutkan cekcoknya.

"Alice, kita mau kemana? Kembali ke markas?" Oz kembali bertanya ketika dia dan Alice sudah berada di luar toko.

"Bukan ke markas, tapi ke suatu tempat dimana aku bisa menceramahimu!" jawab Alice tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Gadis itu terus memaksa agar Oz mengikutinya. Oz pasrah saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di suatu tempat. Oz memandang sekelilingnya, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Taman kota?" tanyannya bingung. Alice mengangguk, gadis itu masih terus menarik tangan Oz. Mereka berdua berjalan melalui taman, hingga mereka sampai di dekat air mancur. Oz jarang pergi ke sini, dia memang jarang pergi ke taman. Tapi tampaknya Alice cukup sering pergi ke sini.

"Ini salah satu tempat favoritku dan Alyss, kau tahu?" tanya Alice.

Oz menggeleng, "Kau tidak pernah cerita sebelumnya!"

Alice tertawa, "Kami berdua memang belum pernah menceritakannya ke siapa-siapa!"

Alice melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Oz ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di hadapan air mancur. Air mancur itu cukup indah, dengan penampung air yang tampak seperti kolam berair jernih. Kalau diizinkan, pasti asyik untuk bermain air di situ.

Bagaimanapun juga, Alice bukan ke situ untuk menikmati keindahan air mancur itu.

"Well, sekarang, saatnya menceramahimu!" kata Alice sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Sharon dan Ada menunggu di markas sambil berharap-harap cemas. Untuk membunuh waktu, mereka memutuskan untuk membereskan dapur markas yang agak berantakan itu.

"Aku harap Oz dan Jack-nii baik-baik saja…" gumam Ada sembari membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan. Kebiasaan anak laki-laki Pandora adalah tidak pernah merapihkan piring mereka sendiri setelah dipakai. Hal ini sering membuat anak-anak perempuan kesal.

"Sudahlah Ada, jangan khawatir. Pasti kakakmu baik-baik saja." hibur Sharon. "Lagipula, aku sudah menyuruh Eques untuk mengikuti Jack. Alyss juga ada bersama Jack, pasti Jack baik-baik saja."

"Trims, Sharon!" mereka berdua kembali membereskan bagian markas yang mereka jadikan dapur itu.

Tiba-tiba, Sharon menjatuhkan piring yang dipegangnya. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di kedua telinganya, seakan-akan berusaha untuk mendengarkan sesuatu. Ada menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung, kepanikan mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Dia takut sesuatu terjadi kepada kakaknya.

"Eques… Eques…" panggil Sharon dengan suara lirih, berusaha memanggil chainnya.

"Sharan-chan?"

"EQUES!" karena Eques tidak juga merespon panggilannya, Sharon berteriak untuk memanggilnya. Kemudian gadis itu terdiam ketika Eques menjawab memandang Sharon dengan cemas sementara gadis itu mendengarkan chainnya berbicara.

Ada memperhatikan ketika wajah Sharon berubah menjadi seputih kertas, "Eques, cari yang lain, suruh mereka kembali ke markas, SEKARANG JUGA!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sharon tersadar dari trans-nya. Dengan suara bergetar, dia berkata, "Eques kehilangan Jack, dia juga tidak bisa menemukan Alyss maupun chainnya. Itu hanya berarti satu hal…"

Ada merasa tenaga sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya, dia terjatuh bersimpuh di lantai, "Jack-nii… Alyss…"

.

.

"Jadi, kau masih marah dengan, Jack?" tanya Alice sembari beranjak duduk di pinggir air mancur.

"Aku tidak tahu, rasanya aku belum bisa memaafkannya…" balas Oz lirih. Mengikuti contoh Alice, dia ikut duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kalau dia bilang kau tidak diinginkan? Kau tahu dia bercanda, kan? Kenapa mesti marah?" tanya Alice.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu, rasanya terlalu mengingatkanku dengan masa lalu…" Oz tersenyum pahit.

"Kau tahu kan, bagaimana masa laluku? Aku tidak diinginkan oleh ayahku sendiri. Ayahku selalu membanggakan Jack dan Ada, tapi dia tidak pernah menyebut namaku, apalagi membanggakanku! Keberadaanku tidak diinginkan olehnya. Mungkin, aku anak paling tidak beruntung di dunia, ya?" Oz tertawa getir.

"Oz?" tanya Alice. Oz menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah ibumu, dan keluargamu yang lain, menyayangimu?"

"Kurasa iya…"

"Apakah kami menyayangimu?"

"Well, itu tergantung kalian, tapi rasanya iya."

"Apakah Ada dan Jack menyayangimu?"

"Ya…"

"Apakah kau sendirian sekarang?"

"Tidak…"

"Kalau begitu,kurang apalagi?" Alice meloncat kembali ke tanah dan berdiri di depan Oz.

"Kau, Oz, adalah anak paling beruntung di dunia!"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku anak paling tidak beruntung di dunia!"

"Masih perlu bukti?" Alice mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Oz. "Kau tahu masa lalu kami semua, kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu kok." jawab Oz, heran kenapa Alice menanyakan hal itu. Sebagai pemimpin, sudah seharusnya dia mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang orang-orang yang dipimpinnya.

"Sekarang bandingkan masa lalumu dengan masa lalu kami! Coba bandingkan masa lalumu dengan Elliot, Gil, dan Vincent? Kau sempat tinggal di rumah yang cukup bagus, tidak seperti mereka. Aku dan Alyss? Kami berdua bahkan tidak tahu siapa orangtua kami! Walaupun secara biologis, Lacie bisa dikatakan sebagai ibu kami, tapi siapa yang mau mempunyai ibu yang hanya lebih tua dua tahun darinya? Sharon? Kau tidak perlu dikejar-kejar pedofil pada masa kecilmu! Echo? Zwei? Kau tidak perlu berbagi tubuh seperti mereka! Reo? Kau tidak harus terus-terusan "melihat" seperti dia. Break? Masa lalumu jauh lebih baik daripada dia! Kau tidak perlu khawatir apakah kau akan hidup untuk melihat hari esok!"

"Siapa yang pamanmu tunjuk untuk menjaga kotak Pandora? Kau! Bukan Ada, bukan Jack. Siapa yang berhasil mengikat kontrak dengan B-Rabbit, chain terhebat? Kau! Siapa yang membawa kami semua kesini dan memberi kami tujuan hidup? Kau! Siapa yang disukai oleh hampir seluruh gadis di sini? KAU! Dan kau menyebut dirimu sebagai anak yang tidak beruntung hanya karena ayahmu membencimu?"

"Lupakan masa lalumu! Tidak, jangan lupakan masa lalumu! Jangan hidup di dalam kenangan. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, kita tidak bisa mengubahnya. Masa lalu ada agar kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari situ. Kau adalah pemimpin kami, tapi kami tidak bisa mengikutimu kalau kau terus melihat ke belakang, kan? Kenang masa lalu, jalani sekarang, dan tatap masa depan!"

Alice menghentikan ceramahnya untuk sementara, " Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Jangan sebut dirimu sebagai anak yang tidak beruntung lagi! Kalau Jack meledekmu lagi, abaikan saja dia, atau tonjok saja dia! Apapun lebih baik daripada marah berkepanjangan seperti sekarang! Kau membuat kami repot tahu!"

Oz memandang Alice dengan tidak percaya, tidak percaya kalau gadih yang biasanya rusuh itu bisa berkata-kata seperti itu. Tapi setelah dia memikirkan kata-kata Alice, dia menyadari kalau masa lalunya masih lebih baik daripada teman-temannya yang lain. Dialah pemimpin Pandora, tapi dia tidak akan jadi pemimpin yang baik kalau dia terus meratapi masa lalunya.

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Alice lagi.

"Rasanya aku sudah mengerti, terimakasih untuk doronganmu, Alice. Sulit dipercaya kau bisa berceramah seperti itu." Oz tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Alice puas, "Omong-omong, kau harus mentraktirku karena aku telah menguras seluruh kemampuan berkata-kataku untuk menceramahimu!"

.

.

"_Damn, _dimana sih dua anak itu?" tanya Reo gemas kepada dirinya sendiri. Elliot sudah menerima pesan dari Sharon melalui chainnya, Humpty Dumpty. Sekarang mereka berdua berpencar untuk mencari Oz dan Alice. Eques tidak bisa melacak Cheshire dan mengalami kesulitan untuk melacak B-Rabbit, karena B-Rabbit jauh lebih kuat dari Eques.

"Pikir, Reo, pikir. Menurutmu, dimana Oz sekarang?" Reo berhenti berlari dan berpikir keras, menerka-nerka kemungkinan dimana Oz atau Alice berada sekarang. Setelah beberapa saat, nama sebuah tempat muncul di kepalanya.

"Waterhill Shop!" pekiknya, membuat beberapa orang menoleh dan memberinya pandangan aneh. Reo tidak peduli, dia segera berlari ke toko langganan mereka itu.

Jarak antara tempat Reo berada dan Waterhill Shop cukup jauh. Sialnya lagi, sore itu polisi memutuskan untuk mengadakan razia anak jalanan. Lebih dari satu kali Reo terpaksa berbelok untuk menghindari polisi, membuat jalan yang harus dilaluinya semakin panjang.

"Kenapa razia harus sekarang sih? Polisi gak bisa liat-liat situasi apa?" Reo terus merutuk selagi dia berlari kencang dari gang ke gang.

Akhirnya dia sampai juga di Waterhill Shop. Reo segera mendobrak pintu toko itu, untung saja pada saat itu sedang tidak ada pengunjung. Anak laki-laki itu mendapati Esther sedang duduk melamun di meja kasir sambil mendengarkan musik yang tidak dikenali Reo.

"Esther, kau lihat Oz tidak?" teriakan Reo membuat gadis itu tersentak dari lamunanya.

"Eh, Reo? Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Esther!"

"Iya, santai! Kadang-kadang kau seram juga, Reo! Oz tadi memang kesini, tapi dia dan Alice sudah pergi sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu." jawab Esther.

"Apa dia ke markas?" tanya Reo lagi.

"Kayaknya sih tidak, mereka pergi ke arah kanan, aku tidak tahu kemana. Tapi aku sempat mendengar Alice berkata akan membawa Oz ke tempat dia bisa menceramahinya. Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Esther penasaran. Melihat ekspresi Reo, Esther segera menambahkan, "Urusan Pandora? Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur."

"Trims, Esther!" Reo kembali membanting pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Esther yang kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Gak biasanya Reo jadi kayak gitu." gumam Esther bingung. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan kalau semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengannya dan kembali melamun.

"Kemana lagi mereka? Tidak mungkin mereka kembali ke markas! Kira-kira kemana lagi mereka?" Reo kembali berpikir keras sambil menghindari beberapa polisi yang berada di depannya.

"Tempat Alice bisa menceramahi Oz? Kira-kira dimana? Di taman mungkin?" gumam Reo.

"O iya, Taman Kota! Kenapa baru kepikiran sekarang?" tanpa berpikir dua kali, Reo segera berlari ke taman kota

.

.

Sementara itu, dua orang yang dicari Reo masih duduk santai di pinggir air mancur taman. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana sore hari yang cukup ramai di taman itu. Masalah dengan Jack bisa diselesaikan nanti, pikir mereka kompak.

"Hey, Alice?" Oz memanggil gadis yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan air di sampingnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tadi kau bilang kalau hampir semua gadis di sini menyukaiku, kan?" tanya Oz untuk memastikan.

"Oh ya? Rasanya aku sudah lupa. Kau tahu kan kalau aku itu cepat lupa?" Alice terkekeh kecil.

"Aku yakin kau bilang itu, kok."

"Kalau memang iya, memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Alice lagi.

"Well, yang ingin kutahu adalah, apakah kau termasuk salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Oz langsung ke inti.

Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi Alice, "Sial! Kenapa aku tadi bilang kayak gitu?" maki gadis itu dalam hati.

"Alice? Jawab dong!" Oz menempatkan kedua tangannya di pipi Alice, membuat gadis itu semakin tersipu.

"Alice, mukamu merah tuh! Jangan-jangan, kau beneran suka sama aku, ya?" goda Oz.

"Heh? Gak mungkin aku suka sama remaja labil kayak kamu!" Alice cepat-cepat mengelak dari pertanyaan Oz.

"Ah, masa sih?" Oz mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Alice, membuat semburat merah di pipi Alice menjadi lebih jelas.

"Aghhh! Kalau Alyss melihatku seperti ini, aku pasti ditertawai habis-habisan!" pekik Alice dalam hati.

"Akui saja, Alice! Kau suka denganku, kan?" Oz masih terus menggoda Alice.

"Gak kok! Gak mungkin aku, Alice yang hebat, suka dengan kamu!" Alice terus mengelak, tapi itu malah membuat Oz ingin menggodanya lebih lanjut.

"Ayo, akui saja, lah!"

"Oz, lepaskan tanganmu dariku!"

"Ckckck, rupanya Alice malu disentuh oleh pemuda tampan sepertiku, ya?"

"Sumpah, Oz! Kau memang labil! Lima menit yang lalu kau begitu depresi, sekarang kau kembali menjadi seorang playboy!" keluh Alice.

"Memangnya aku playboy, ya? Kayaknya engga, ah!"

"Iya. Coba kau tanya Ada, Echo, Zwei, Alyss, atau Sharon! Jawaban mereka pasti sama denganku. Bahkan Esther juga tahu kalau kau itu seorang PLAYBOY!"

"Alice jahat!" Oz merajuk sambil berpura-pura mendorong Alice.

"Oz, sudah kubilang jangan sentuh ak…"

BYUUURRRR

"Ermmm, maaf?" kata Oz tanpa dosa. Karena Oz, sekarang gadis itu basah dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Alice menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan membunuh.

BYUUURRR

"Alice! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa aku? Sekarang bajuku jadi basah, kan?"

"Siapa yang mendorongku ke sini, hah?"

"Kan aku gak sengaja!"

"Sengaja gak sengaja, tetap ada balasannya!"

Alhasil, mereka berdua asyik menyipratkan air ke arah satu sama lain. Orang-orang yang lewat memberi mereka pandangan geli dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang indahnya masa muda. Oz dan Alice tidak mempedulikan mereka, mereka terus saja menyerang satu sama lain sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Kalian berdua itu adik-adik yang gak peka, ya?"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di kedua kepala mereka. Mereka mengaduh kesakitan, kemudian mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berani menganggu permainan mereka.

"Kenapa sih? Gak bisa lihat orang lagi senang, ya?" protes Oz, diikuti oleh anggukan persetujuan dari Alice.

Reo melipat kedua tangannya, "Benar-benar, ya! Bagaimana kalian bisa dengan asyiknya bermain air seperti ini? Setengah mati aku dan yang lain mencari kalian berdua!"

"Santai, Reo! Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kayaknya panik banget?" tanya Oz lagi. Dia dan Alice bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kolam air mancur.

Reo mendesah panjang, "Oke, maaf sudah menganggu kalian, tapi ini mendesak!"

"Langsung ke inti bisa?" Oz menyarankan. Reo mulai membuka mulutnya kembali.

Tapi Alice sudah terjatuh ke atas tanah sambil berteriak kesakitan. Kedua tangannya yang masih basah memegang perutnya. Wajah kesakitan Alice sudah berubah menjadi putih pucat.

"Alice!"Reo dan Oz memandang Alice dengan panik.

"Alice! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Oz panik sambil berlutut di samping gadis itu.

"Jangan bilang mereka sudah…" gumam Reo ketakutan.

"Alyss… Cheshire…"

"Reo, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Oz kepada Reo. Karena terlalu kaget dengan perkembangan ini, Reo tidak mendengar pertanyaan Oz. Tidak sabar, Oz bangkit berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju anak laki-laki berkacamata itu, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"..terjadi!" Oz kembali bertanya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Cheshire… Cheshire…"

"Oz… lepas… Dark Sabrie… mereka…" jawab Reo denga terbata-bata, sebagian karena kesulitan bernafas, sebagian karena ketakutan melihat reaksi Oz.

"CHESHIRE!" Alice meneriakkan nama chainnya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga oarang-orang kembali menatap mereka. Percuma, Cheshire tidak juga datang.

Masih terbaring di atas tanah, Alice menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Reo dan Oz. Keduanya bisa melihat air mata yang menuruni kedua pipi gadis itu dengan jelas, "Jangan bilang… sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Alyss?"

"Masalahnya, itu yang harus kusampaikan!" Reo membuat isyarat agar Oz melepaskan cengkraman di kerah bajunya. Dengan perlahan, Oz melepaskan cengkramannya pada anak laki-laki berkacamata itu.

"Reo, cepat katakan!" perintah Oz.

Setelah menggosok-gosok lehernya yang terasa sakit dan menghela nafas sekali lagi, Reo memberitahukan kabar tentang kakak mereka kepada Oz dan Alice, membuat kedua orang itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Jack… Alyss… Mereka berdua ditangkap oleh Dark Sabrie!"

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Eng ing eng, apa yang akan terjadi kepada Jack dan Alyss sekarang? Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Oz dan Alice? Mari kita lihat di chapter depan! #dihajar massa

Oke, oke, Aoife bilang Aoife gak bakal update sebelum UAS kan? Kenapa sebelum UAS udah ada update lagi? Sebenernya Aoife ngetik cerita ini cuma buat ngisi waktu di sekolah kemaren. Berhubung guru-guru gak ada, temen-temen Aoife gak pada dateng, dan harus nungguin latihan yang baru mulai jam sepuluh, daripada ngegaring mendingan ngetik deh. Untung bawa laptop. Aoife kira paling cuma beres sedikit. eh, karena ide lagi lancar, malemnya udah beres deh ^^v

Sebelum saya tambah curcol, RnR, minna? XD

Next Update: Unbreakable Vow (yang bukan fudanshi dilarang baca!)


	14. Test Tube Princess

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas in later chapters****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14: Test Tube Princess**

_Alice menunggu dengan gelisah di dalam selnya, menunggu saudara kembarnya dikembalikan. Gadis berumur 10 tahun itu khawatir para peneliti itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada saudaranya. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dinding berkeramik putih. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak saudaranya dibawa. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu apakah sekarang pagi, siang, atau malam!_

_Tiba-tiba pintu kaca sel mereka bergeser. Alice menengadahkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara pintu itu. Gadis itu terpekik kaget ketika melihat saudara kembarnya dilemparkan ke dalam sel._

"_Alyss! Kau tidak apa-apa!" Alice segera bergegas menghampiri Alyss yang terkapar kesakitan di lantai ketika pintu kaca itu kembali ditutup._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, Alice…" jawab gadis itu lemah ketika Alice berlutut di sampingnya._

"_Apa yang peneliti sialan itu lakukan padamu, hah? Rasanya akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali dibawa!"_

"_Mereka hanya menyuntikkan beberapa zat kepadaku,kok. Tidak ada yang berubah." jawab Alyss lemah._

"_Apanya yang tidak berubah? Coba lihat rambutmu!" pekik Alice._

"_Eh? Ada apa dengan rambutku?" tanya Alyss bingung. Dia bangkit duduk untuk memeriksa rambutnya. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya._

"_Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan rambutku?" pekik Alyss kaget sekaligus tidak terima._

_Rambut Alyss yang tadinya berwarna brunette, sewarna dengan rambut kembarannya, mulai berubah warna. Awalnya perubahan itu mulai dari pangkal rambutnya, kemudian merambat ke ujung. Kedua gadis itu menatap dengan ngeri ketika seluruh rambut Alyss berubah warna menjadi putih keperakan._

"_Ini, bukan permanen, kan?" bisik Alyss tidak percaya._

"_Aku harap begitu…"_

_Untuk yang kedua kalinya, pintu kaca sel mereka kembali gadis berumur sekitar dua tahun lebih tua daripada kedua saudara kembar itu. Gadis itu memiliki penampilan yang identik dengan Alice dan Alyss, kecuali kedua matanya yang berwarna merah darah, hasil dari eksperimen satu tahun yang lalu._

_Gadis itu mendecakkan lidahnya begitu melihat kedua saudara kembar itu, "Alyss, kau mengecat rambutmu, ya? Baguslah, aku jadi tidak bingunglagi membedakan kalian berdua!"_

"_Kau menyindir, Lacie? Bagaimana rasanya ketika mereka mengubah warna kedua matamu, huh?" balas Alyss yang jelas sekali merasa tersindir._

"_Sakit sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau aku melawan, sakitnya justru akan bertambah, kan?" jawab Lacie._

"_Terserah katamu saja! Lacie, tidak biasanya kau menengok kami?" kini giliran Alice yang bertanya._

"_Kalian kejam, ya? Tentu saja aku ingin menengok anak-anakku! Kebetulan saja, para penjaga sedang berbaik hati dengan mengizinkanku keluar dari selku dan pergi ke sini!" Lacie merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum bercanda._

"_Kami bukan anak-anakmu, Lacie! Kami berdua hanya kloninganmu!"_

"_Kloning, anak, saudara, apalah, kita bertiga tetap terhubung, kan? DNA kalian berdua sama persis denganku!" Lacie duduk di dekat kedua kloningannya._

"_Jadi, ayo kita bercakap-cakap! Aku bosan sendirian terus di sel! Kalian berdua masih lebih baik! Rasanya aku juga ingin memiliki saudara kembar." keluh Lacie._

"_Kalau begitu, minta saja peneliti-peneliti itu membuatkanmu teman, Lacie! Sepertinya mereka bisa membuat apa saja!" saran Alyss._

_Dan percakapan itu terus berlanjut. Kadang-kadang mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa di tengah-tengah pembicaraan. Mereka bertiga sangat akrab pada saat itu, kontras dengan keaadaan mereka saat ini. _

_._

"Bangun!"

Alyss merasakan seseorang menendangnya. Dengan enggan, gadis itu membuka kedua mata violetnya.

"Aku dimana?" pikir gadis itu bingung. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Jack… Dark Sabrie… Chain? Tunggu, apa aku ditangkap oleh Dark Sabrie?" pikirnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!"

Alyss baru menyadari dimana dirinya berada. Sepertinya dia berada di sebuah gedung kosong. Kedua tangannya terpasung di dinding dengan menggunakan borgol. Di sampingnya, Jack berada dalam kondisi yang sama, tetapi pemuda itu masih pingsan. Di depan gadis itu, berdiri orang yang paling dibenci Alyss di Dark Sabrie.

Sang original, yang secara langsung tidak langsung adalah ibu biologisnya.

Lacie.

"Apa maumu, Lacie?" bentak Alyss. Gadis itu berusaha membebaskan diri dari borgol yang mengikatnya, tetapi gagal.

"Ckckck, seharusnya kau menunjukkan rasa hormat yang lebih kepadaku, Alyss. Seharusnya kau memanggilku ibu!" Lacie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Pah, tidak sudi aku memanggilmu ibu! Lagipula, kau hanya dua tahun lebih tua dariku!" Alyss kembali membentak. Gadis itu mencoba menendang Lacie dengan kakinya, sayang, Alyss baru sadar kalau kedua kakinya juga terikat.

"Alyss, kau lupa, ya? Kau adalah kloninganku, jadi, secara tidak langsung aku adalah _ibumu!_ Dan sebagai sang original, aku memiliki kuasa atas dirimu!"

.

"Sharon! Dimana Alyss?" seluruh penghuni markas terlonjak kaget ketika Alice tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu masuk dan berteriak.

Sharon memandang Alice dengan pandangan minta maaf, "Maaf, Alice! Tapi Eques tidak bisa mengontak Alyss, chainku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana…"

"Bagaimana dengan Jack?" tanya Oz ketika dia menyusul Alice memasuki markas.

"Nah, kakakmu itu lebih sulit lagi dicari karena dia tidak memiliki chain. Eques masih berusaha mencari mereka sekarang."

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangan Alyss!" Alice menghentakkan kedua kakinya. Karena tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanya, Alice berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan kesal.

"Alice, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ada ketika Alice membuka pintu tingkap.

"Mengumpulkan persedian belatiku! Kita akan menyerang markas DS sekarang juga!" tanpa menunggu respon dari kawan-kawannya, gadis itu telah meloncat ke bawah. Keheningan menyelimuti seluruh markas Pandora begitu Alice menghilang.

"Ermmm, apakah perlu kukatakan kalau tadi Eques sudah mengecek markas DS dan Alyss maupun Jack tidak ada disana?" tanya Sharon ragu-ragu.

"Seharusnya kau bilang daritadi, Sharon." desah Break.

"Well, kita masih harus mengecek sekitar seratus gedung kosong di kota ini." komentar Gil, disambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Vincent.

Pada saat itu Alice sudah kembali dari ruang bawah tanah. Dia menatap kawan-kawannya dengan tajam, "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat ambil senjata kalian!"

"Alice, tenangkan dirimu dulu!" Zwei berusaha menenangkan temannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Saudara kembarku ditawan oleh DS dan dia bisa dibunuh kapan saja! Apa yang akan kau rasakan kalau mereka menahan dan membunuh Echo?"

"Secara teknis, mereka juga menangkapku dan membunuhku. Kau lupa kalau aku dan Echo berbagi satu tubuh?"

"Tenang dulu, Alice!" sekarang giliran Oz yang berusaha menenangkan Alice. Anak laki-laki itu meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Alice.

"Bagaimana kau bisa santai seperti itu, Oz? Kakakmu juga ditawan! Hal yang sama juga berlaku untukmu, Ada!" Alice menunjuk Ada yang, seperti kakaknya, bersikap tenang,

"Karena kita tidak akan bisa membebaskan mereka kalau kita panik, kan?" jawab Ada.

"Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya kita menyerang markas DS, Alyss juga Jack tidak ditawan disitu. Sepertinya mereka disekap di salah satu gedung kosong di kota ini." Oz menimpali.

"Ada banyak gedung kosong di kota ini, Oz! Kita tidak mungkin mengecek satu per satu. Kalau bukan karena dibunuh oleh DS, mereka akan mati kelaparan duluan sebelum kita menemukan mereka!" pekik Alice

"_Wait, guys!" _seruan Sharon menghentikan cekcok mereka semua. Sekarang mereka memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada Sharon, yang sedang berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya, berusaha mendengarkan berita yang dibawa chainnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menurunkan kedua tangannya kembali.

"Berita bagus, Eques berhasil mendeteksi keberadaaan Cheshire di daerah selatan kota! Dia tidak tahu dimana tepatnya, tapi setidaknya kita bisa mengeliminasi kemungkinan tempat mereka disekap sampai 75%" kata Sharon girang.

"Daerah selatan kota lumayan jauh dari sini, markas kita berada di daerah utara kota. Lagipula, ada sekitar dua puluh lebih gedung kosong disana, belum lagi rumah dan gudang kosong!" Elliot mengingatkan. "Mungkin DS memang sengaja menyekap mereka disana agar kita kesulitan mencari mereka."

"Daripada mengecek seluruh kota? Oke, sekarang ambil senjata kalian masing-masing dan bersiap-siap pergi. Zwei, Reo, kalian jaga markas!" perintah Oz.

"Kenapa harus kita yang jaga markas?" protes Reo.

"Iya, kita kan juga ingin bertarung! Kenapa tidak Sharon saja, atau Ada?" Zwei juga ikut protes.

"Kita membutuhkan Sharon untuk mencari Alyss dan Jack, sementara Ada adalah adik Jack, jadi dia harus ikut! Elliot dan Break dibutuhkan dalam operasi ini! Sementara untuk Gil dan Vincent, ini operasi pencarian pertama mereka, jadi mereka harus ikut, paham?" tanya Alice galak.

"Aku merasa tidak dibutuhkan…" bisik Reo lesu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat! Sharon, pimpin jalannya!" perintah Alice.

"Hai"

.

"Ouch! Lacie, perhatikan dimana kakimu menginjak, bisa?"

"Cih, kau memang keras kepala, ya?" Lacie menambahkan tenaga kepada kaki kanannya yang sedang menginjak perut Alyss. Kali ini Alyss tidak bisa menahan teriakannya.

"Nah, akhirnya kau teriak juga!"

"Ukh." rutuk gadis itu. Setetes darah muncul di sudut bibirnya. Lacie kembali menginjak perut Alyss, membuat gadis itu kembali berteriak.

Anehnya, teriakan Alyss yang terbilang cukup nyaring itu tidak juga membangunkan Jack. Anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun itu tetap saja tergeletak setengah tidur setengah duduk dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Lacie, apa sih yang kau berikan pada Jack sampai dia tidak bangun-bangun begitu?" tanya Alyss sambil sedikit bergetar karena kesakitan. Sejak Alyss sadar, Lacie terus Lacie, Alyss tidak melihat keberadaan anggota DS yang lain di gedung itu.

"Jack? Oh, kuberi dia ini!" Lacie merogoh-rogoh kedalam sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca kecil. Dia melambaikan botol kecil itu di depan Alyss.

Wajah Alyss langsung memucat begitu melihat botol itu, "Kau tidak memberinya racun, kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak memberinya racun, kok! Tapi, obat ini akan membuatnya tidur lelap cukup lama hingga aku bisa membunuhnya tanpa rasa sakit!" Lacie menjelaskan dengan santai. "Karena sulit untuk memaksanya meminumk obat ini, akhirnya aku terpaksa menggunakan cara mulut ke mulut! Dia melawan cukup hebat!"

Perkataan Lacie itu membuat Alyss menemukan tenaga cadangannya, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menyentuh Jack-nya!

Gadis itu berusaha menendang Lacie untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Cukup sulit mengingat keadaan kedua kakinya yang terikat, tapi entah bagaimana Alyss sekarang bisa menendang kaki Lacie dengan cukup keras, membuat gadis itu terpaksa meloncat kebelakang. Alyss mencoba memanggil Cheshire lagi, tapi chainnya itu tetap tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Masih mencoba memanggil chainmu, Alyss?" Lacie sudah pulih dari kekagetannya dan kini kembali mendaratkan kakinya di perut Alyss.

"Sudah kubilang itu percuma. Griffin sudah menahan Cheshire di Abyss, chainmu tidak akan bisa menjawab panggilanmu sekarang! Kau sama sekali tidak berdaya sekarang, Alyss!" ejek Lacie.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak berdaya? Aku yakin Alice, Oz, Ada dan yang lain sedang mencari kami sekarang!" balas Alyss dengan yakin.

"Kalaupun mereka bisa menemukanmu, kau sudah mati duluan!" Lacie berjongkong dan mengeluarkan belatinya. Gadis itu menempelkan ujung belati itu di leher Alyss.

"Apa kau punya permintaan terakhir, Alyss? Atau kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu? Silahkan saja, aku akan menjawabnya. Lagipula, walaupun aku mengatakan kebenarannya, kau tidak akan bisa menyampaikannya kepada teman-temanmu!"

"Kenapa kalian menculik kami, Lacie? Tidak biasanya Dark Sabrie menculik anggota Pandora. Apa Dark Sabrie punya rencana rahasia untuk merebut kotak Pandora?" tanya Alyss. Dalam hati, dia mencoba memanggil Cheshire kembali. Dengan lega Alyss mendengar jawaban Cheshire walau sayup-sayup, sepertinya chainnya sudah bisa membebaskan diri dari Griffin.

"Kenapa kami menculikmu dan Jack? Mudah saja, kami menyadari kalau menculik dan membunuh kalian satu per satu lebih mudah daripada pertempuran besar-besaran seperti menemui cukup banyak kesulitan untuk meculik kalian karena kalian selalu bersama hampir sepanjang waktu. Terimakasih untuk Oz, kalian tadi berpencar untuk mencari anak itu. Aku memohon kepada Glen untuk menculikmu terlebih dulu, dan Glen menyetujui! Karena kebetulan Jack sedang bersamamu, jadi dia juga kami culik!" Lacie menjawab dengan santai. Alyss merasakan tekanan pisau di lehernya semakin bertambah.

"Nah, satu pertanyaan sudah terjawab. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Alyss menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal di dalam cerita Lacie, "Bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui kalau aku dan Jack akan pergi ke gang itu? Apa kalian terus membuntutiku? Yang lebih penting, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kalau Oz sedang marah dan kami terpaksa berpencar untuk mencarinya?"

Lacie tergelak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Alyss, dia tertawa begitu kerasnya sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Alyss mengawasi tingkah laku induk kloningnya dengan waspada, bersiap-siap memanggil Cheshire begitu dia telah mengorek semua kebenaran dari Lacie.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Lacie untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sambil terus tertawa kecil, dia balik bertanya, "Nah, yang ini agak rumit." Lacie bangkit berdiri, tekanan pisau di leher Alyss menghilang.

"Kau yakin mau tahu jawabannya, Alyss? Aku rasa kau tidak akan senang dengan jawabannya."

Alyss mengangguk pelan. Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah Lacie. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu membuka mulutnya.

"Gampang saja, karena kalian memiliki seorang penkhianat diantara kalian!"

.

"Sharon, Break, kalian periksa daerah sini! Gil, Vincent, Elliot, kalian periksa daerah sana!" Aku, Alice, dan Ada akan memeriksa daerah sini!" Oz membagi tugas sembari menunjuk peta yang tadi mereka curi dari sebuah toko cenderamata.

"Siap!"

Mereka segera berpencar menurut daerah masing-masing. Oz, Ada, dan Alice segera berlari menuju daerah pencarian mereka.

Tiba-tiba, ketika mereka sedang berlari, Aliceberhenti berlari berteriak kesakitan . Refleks, Oz dan Ada juga menghentikan larinya.

"Alice! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ada cemas ketika melihat wajah pucat sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ada. Lebih baik kita terus mencari!" jawab Alice sambil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan sakit di perutnya. Yang tidak dikatakan oleh Alice adalah, sejak dia mengetahui Alyss diculik, dia terus merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Alice tidak ingin membuat teman-temanna cemas. Kalau Alyss sudah disiksa seperti itu, Alice tidak tahu apa yang akan dialami Jack.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka bertiga sampai di daerah pencarian mereka. Alice segera menendang pintu rumah kosong pertama yang mereka temui, sayang sekali pintu itu terkunci. Oz harus mengeluarkan sabit B-Rabbit miliknya untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

Mereka segera masuk ke rumah itu dan memeriksa seluruh ruangan dengan cepat. Sayangnya, Alyss dan Jack tidak berada di rumah itu. Mereka keluar dari rumah itu dan mencoba masuk ke rumah kosong yang berada di samping rumah itu.

"Sial, yang ini juga terkunci!" rutuk Ada ketika mencoba membuka pintu rumah itu. Sekali lagi, Oz terpaksa mengeluarkan sabit B-Rabbit. Mereka memeriksa rumah itu, nihil.

"Kalau semua rumah dan gedung dikunci seperti ini, ketika kita menemukan mereka berdua, aku akan terlalu lelah untuk bertempur! Lagipula, sabit B-Rabbit menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras ketika mendobrak pintu. Kalau kita terus seperti ini, polisi akan menemukan kita terlebih dulu sebelum kita menemukan Jack dan Alyss!" kata-kata Oz kurang lebih merangkum keadaan mereka ketika mereka menemukanpintu yang jyga terkunci di rumah selanjutnya.

Tepat setelah Oz mengucapkan huruf s terakhir dari nama Alyss, mereka mendengar suara pistol ditembakkan. Ada meloncat ke belakang seakan dirinya tersengat. Untung saja Ada sempat menghindar, karena di kaca jendela rumah dekat tempat Ada tadi berdiri telah terdapat lubang peluru.

"Polisi, atau DS?" tanya Alice sambil mengeluarkan belatinya.

"Tidak mungkin DS! Sejauh yang aku tahu, mereka tidak pernah memakai pistol, jadi kemungkinan besar polisi!" jawab Oz.

"Kalau itu memang benar polisi, sebaiknya kita kabur!" Ada segera menarik tangan Oz dan mengajak kakaknya itu menghindar dari situ.

"Tunggu dulu, Ada! Kita belum menemukan Alyss maupun Jack!" protes Alice. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka kembali mendengar suara pistol ditembakkan, kali ini lebih dekat, disusul dengan suara tembakan-tembakan lain.

"Alice, kalau kita sampai tertangkap oleh polisi-polisi sialan itu, kita tidak akan bisa menolong kakakku maupun saudara kembarmu!" balas Ada dengan logis.

Alice tidak punya pilihan lain, dia terpaksa mengikuti kedua kakak beradik itu lari dari tempat tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, lingkungan tempat mereka berada telah berubah dari daerah terbengkalai menjadi medan tembak.

"Geez, aku tidak pernah mengira kalau akan ada begitu banyak polisi yang berpatlori di daerah sini!" seru Oz ketika mereka berusaha menghindar dari hujan peluru yang mematikan itu.

"Aneh, dari tadi tidak ada peluru yang mengenai kita, bahkan menyerempet pun tidak! Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau mereka tidak ingin menembak kita. Mereka seakan sedang berperang melawan satu sama lain!" kata Alice setelah beberapa saat.

"Rasanya Alice benar…" Oz berhenti berlari, begitu juga Ada dan Alice. Benar saja, walaupun peluru beterbangan di sekeliling mereka, sama sekali tidak ada peluru yang mengarah kepada mereka. Pemilik-pemilik pistol itu seakan-akan sedang berperang satu sama lain dan tidak ingin melibatkan orang luar yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ini aneh, mana ada polisi yang bertempur seperti ini?" tanya Ada bingung.

Oz mengerutkan keningnya, "Itu berarti mereka polisi berandalan, atau mereka bukan polisi sama sekali!"

Mereka berdiri diam selama beberapa saat di situ, sampai ada yang berteriak kepada mereka, "Hey, kalian bertiga! Kalian cari mati atau bukan?"

Mereka menoleh ke arah teriakan itu berasal dan melihat seorang gadis berusian sekitar 17 tahun melompat dari lantai dua sebuah gedung dan mendarat dengan ringan di tanah. Gadis itu memakai jeans panjang berwarna hitam dan jaket kulit yang juga berwarna hitam dengan sebuak kacamata hitam. Rambut cokelat tua panjang milik gadis itu diikat ekor kuda, di tangannya terdapat dua buah pistol.

"Kenapa kalian masih disitu? Cepat pergi kalau kalian tidak mau mati!" teriak gadis itu lagi, membuyarkan keterkejutan mereka bertiga.

Mereka segera menuruti perintah gadis itu dan berlari ke gang terdekat, gadis itu mengikuti dari belakang, pistolnya terus menembaki musuh yang tidak terlihat oleh Oz, Alice, maupun Ada. Sepertinya gadis itu adalah incaran para penembak itu, karena sekarang rentetan demi rentetan peluru terus menyerang mereka. Mereka terpaksa berlari zig-zag untuk menghindari hujan peluru itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu sudah berada di _kanan _mereka, padahal mereka bertiga yakin kalau gadis itu tadi berada di belakang mereka. Gadis itu terus saja menembak ke segala arah, rambut ekor kudanya bergerak-gerak dengan liar mengikuti pemiliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sudah berada di luar medan pertempuran. Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah gang dan berlari memasukinya. Oz, Ada, dan Alice mengikuti gadis itu. Mereka terus mengikuti gadis itu menyusuri gang yang cukup gelap itu hingga mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangan.

Tiba-tiba, untuk yang kedua kalinya, gadis itu kembali meloncat dari lantai dua sebuah gedung. Mereka bertiga menatap gadis itu dengan bingung, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa bergerak secepat itu? Mereka bahkan tidak melihat gadis di depan mereka memasuki gedung manapun!

Kemudian mereka kembali menyadari kalau gadis yang tadi memimpin mereka masih berada di depan mereka! Singkatnya, ada dua orang gadis yang identik sedang berlari di depan mereka.

Gadis yang di kanan menunjuk ke arah sebuah gedung kosong, seakan-akan meminta persetujuan temannya. Gadis yang di kiri mengangguk setuju. Bersama-sama, mereka berbelok dan memasuki pintu gedung yang terbuka.

"Cepat masuk sebelum Clockwork sampai disini!" desis salah satu gadis itu kepada Oz, Alice dan Ada. Karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain, mereka bertiga terpaksa mengikuti kedua gadis itu memasuki gedung. Setelah mereka semua berada di dalam, salah seorang dari mereka menutup pintu gedung itu, membuat ruangan gedung tempat mereka berdiri berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

"Ann, kau bawa senter?" tanya salah seorang dari gadis itu.

"Sebentar, Aire! Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana!" balas gadis yang satu lagi.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Ada kepada Alice dan Oz. Alice mengangkat bahunya.

"Tunggu, kalau tidak salah Clockwork adalah nama sebuah organisasi mafia yang cukup terkenal di kota ini. Mungkin mereka berdua adalah anggota kelompok mafia musuh Clocktower, kalau tidak salah nama kelompok itu Rain… Ren… Rem…" Oz mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Reinhart!" salah satu gadis itu mengoreksi. Pada saat itu, gadis yang bernama Ann sudah menemukan senternya dan menyalakannya. Sekarang mereka bertiga bisa melihat wajah penyelamat mereka dengan jelas.

"Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan kami, nona. Tapi, apakah kami boleh tahu nama kalian berdua?" tanya Oz sopan.

Kedua gadis itu memandang satu sama lain sebelum membuka kacamata hitam mereka. Sekarang, Oz, Alice dan Ada bisa melihat mata kedua gadis itu. Gadis yang di kanan memiliki iris berwarna hijau gelap, sedangkan yang gadis yang di kiri berwarna hijau kebiruan.

"_Reinhart's Twins on your service!"_

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Yay, OC Aoife muncul lagi!

Aoife lagi semangat nulis nih, jadi maklum ya kalau updatenya lagi cepet-cepetnya. Tumben-tumbenan Aoife gak dapet wb.

Pertanyaan chapter ini, siapa penkhianat yang disebut Lacie? Terus, menurut kalian apakah Alice dkk bakal sempet menyelamatkan Alyss dan Jack? Silahkan jawab via review


	15. When Friend Becomed Foe

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas in ****THIS**** chapter****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15: When Friend Becomes Foe**

"_Alice! Cepat!"_

"_Sa… sakit…"_

"_Ayo! Para penjaga itu berada tepat di belakang kita! Kau mau dikurung lagi di sana?" desak Alyss sambil menarik kembarannya berlari menuju kota._

_Gedung penelitian tempat mereka 'dibuat' dan dikurung, telah terbakar karena sebuah kecelakaan. Mereka berdua dan beberapa 'kelinci percobaan' yang lain berhasil selamat dari kebakaran dan kabur._

"_Bagaimana dengan Lacie?" tanya Alice terengah-engah. Wajahnya mengernyit kesakitan setiap kali kaki telanjangnya yang terluka mengenai tanah._

"_Aku tidak tahu. Aku berharap dia selamat, tapi selnya berada di dekat tempat kebakaran berasal. Kecil kemungkinan dia selamat." ungkap Alyss._

_Mereka berdua terus berlari hingga mereka mencapai kota , gedung penelitian tempat mereka menghabiskan sebelas tahun pertama mereka memang berada di pinggir kota._

"_Lyss, kita mau kemana?"tanya Alice. Alyss tidak menjawab dan baru berhenti berlari ketika mereka memasuki sebuah gang yang gelap._

"_Aku tidak tahu, Alice…" jawabnya jujur. Alyss memang tidak tahu kemana mereka harus pergi. Setelah menghabiskan seluruh waktunya terkurung di ruangan tanpa jendela, segala sesuatu, langit, tanah, rumput, pohon, bangunan, orang-orang, semuanya terasa sangat asing bagi mereka berdua._

_Beberapa saat kemudian Alyss baru menyadari luka yang dialami Alice. Darah membasahi tanah tempat Alice Alice memang terluka cukup parah karena tanpa sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca ketika mereka melarikan diri._

"_Maaf, Alice! Aku lupa kalau kau berdarah!" pekik Alyss sambil menyesali kebodohannya. Dengan sigap, Alyss merobek bagian bawah gaun rumah sakit putihnya dan mulai membalut luka Alice._

"_Tidak apa-ap… AW!" pekik Alice ketika Alyss mengencangkan balutanyya._

"_Tidak apa-apa apanya?" gerutu Alyss setelah dia menyelesaikan balutannya. Setelah yakin balutannya cukup kuat, Alyss segera menggendong Alice dan berjalan mencari tempat untuk bermalam._

"_Menurutmu, sebaiknya kita bermalam dimana?" tanya Alyss._

"_Dimana saja. Kita sekarang sudah bebas, kan?"_

_._

_KRAAAKK_

"_Alyss!"_

"_Aw, pasti pukulan tadi sakit."_

_Alice menatap anak laki-laki berumur lima belas tahunan yang berdiri di depannya dengan penuh kebencian. Dia mengayunkan kayu yang dipegangnya ke arah pemuda itu._

_Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, kayu tidak bisa menandingi besi._

_KRAAAKK_

_Kayu yang dipegang Alice patah menjadi dua begitu pedang Zai mengenainya. Kayu itu terhempas dari genggaman Alice._

_Dengan satu gerakan lincah, anak laki-laki itu memukul kepala Alice dengan bagian tumpul pedangnya, membuat gadis itu pening sesaat. Kemudian, dia menendang kaki Alice, membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Sebelum Alice bisa bereaksi, anak laki-laki itu sudah menempelkan pedangnya ke leher Alice._

"_Cukup, Zai! Aku bilang perlakukan mereka dengan lembut!" _

_Alice mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Bahkan Alyss yang yang sempat pingsan karena pukulan Zai membuka matanya. Zai sendiri segera menyingkir begitu pemilik suara itu muncul._

"_Lacie?" tanya Alice tidak percaya ketika melihat sosok yang sekarang berdiri di depannya. Sosok yang dipercayai mereka sudah mati dua bulan yang lalu_

"_Halo, anak-anakku! Bersediakah kalian bergabung dengan Dark Sabrie?"_

_._

.

"_Reinhart's Twins on your service!"_

Oz, Ada dan Alice masih tetap berdiri kebingungan ketika pasangan kembar itu memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Namaku Aire, dan ini Ann. Kami berdua putri pemimpin Reinhart." salah seorang dari mereka, yang memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau kebiruan, memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Oz, ini adikku, Ada, dan temanku, Alice. Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau pemimpin Reinhart punya anak." ungkap Oz setelah memperkenalkan diri. Ann tersenyum samar.

"Ayah kami menyembunyikan identitas kami sehingga tidak ada yang mengancam kami. Selama ini, kami membaur dengan anggota Reinhart yang lain." jelas gadis itu. "Sangat sedikit orang yang mengetahui identitas asli kami."

"Well, cukup tentang kami. Sekarang waktunya bagi kalian untuk menjawab pertanyaan kami. Kenapa kalian berada di sana tadi? Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau kami sedang bertempur?" potong Aire.

"Kami tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi pertempuran, tiba-tiba saja kami sudah berada di tengah hujan peluru. Sedangkan kenapa kami bisa berada di sana, itu karena kami sedang mencari dua orang teman kami yang diculik anggota geng lain." jelas Ada, sedangkan Alice tetap diam dan menatap lantai.

"Hmmm, sebentar… Teman kalian diculik geng lain? Apa geng yang menculik teman kalian bernama Dark Sabrie?" tanya Ann. Mereka bertiga langsung menegang dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" tanya Alice dengan tinju terkepal.

Ann mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "Tadi aku melihat salah seorang anggota Dark Sabrie,yang berambut cokelat, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, membawa masuk dua orang yang sedang pingsan ke dalam sebuah gedung di dekat sini. Kalau tidak salah, salah satu dari dua orang itu mirip denganmu, Alice! Tapi, gadis berambut cokelat itu juga mirip denganmu!" jawabnya.

"Gah, itu pasti Lacie!" pekik Alice penuh amarah.

"Kelihatannya kalian begitu membenci Dark Sabrie, jadi kalian anggota Pandora, ya? Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu, Oz! Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah melihatmu di toko Esther."

"Ann… Jadi, kau Ann yang dicari-cari oleh Will tadi pagi?" tanya Oz penasaran.

"Will mencariku? Yah, biarlah kadang-kadang si bodoh itu yang mencariku." Ann tersenyum jahil.

"Cukup! Sekarang beritahu kami dimana Alyss!" perintah Alyss.

"Well, aku tidak tahu dimana mereka, Ann yang melihat mereka, bukan aku." kata Aire sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mereka ada di dekat sini. Mau kutunjukkan?" Ann menawarkan.

.

"Gampang saja, karena kalian memiliki seorang penkhianat diantara kalian!"

Sembilan kata yang diucapkan oleh Lacie itu sukses membuat Alyss membeku. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin ada penkhianat di antara teman-temanku? Pikir Alyss ngeri.

Lacie tertawa pelan ketika melihat reaksi Alyss, "Kau kaget ya? Wajar sih kalau kamu kaget. Aku juga bakalan kaget kalau di Dark Sabrie ada penkhianat, selain Lily tentu saja."

Lacie membungkuk dan meletakkan pisaunya di atas dada Alyss, "Nah, karena kau telah mengetahu semuanya, kurasa sekarang sudah saatnya untuk membunuhmu. Sayang sekali, ya? Kau telah mengetahui sebuah informasi berharga, tapi kau tidak bisa menyampaikannya kepada teman-temanmu!" kekeh Lacie.

Tawa Lacie menjadi lebih keras ketika dia melihat Alyss membuka mulutnya, "Percuma saja kau memanggil Cheshire, Alyss! Walaupun dia telah melewati Griffin, tetap saja dia tidak akan bisa bertarung melawanku!"

Tapi yang keluar dari mulut Alyss bukanlah nama chainnya.

"JACK!"

"Percuma saja kau memanggil Jack, Alyss. Kau tahu dia telah kuberi obat, kan?" kekehan Lacie terdengar semakin keras. Alyss menatap Lacie dengan kedua mata violetnya.

"Lihat saja nanti!"

BUUUKKK

Tiba-tiba Lacie terjatuh pingsan setelah seseorang memukul bagian belakang lehernya. Dan di tempat Lacie tadi berada, Jack berdiri.

"Sepertinya informanmu tidak cukup tepat, Lacie. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku telah terbiasa diracuni oleh Ada? Obatmu itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding ramuan Ada!" kata Jack santai. Anak laki-laki itu telah melepaskan diri dari borgolnya dan bergegas membuka borgol Alyss.

Sementara Jack berusaha melepaskan ikatan Alyss, Alyss memanggil Cheshire. Chain gadis itu segera muncul di tengah ruangan.

"Alyss, maaf aku baru bisa muncul, nyaaa. Griffin susah untuk dilewati nyaaa."

"Kau kumaafkan Cheshire." kata Alyss ketika Jack menarik gadis itu berdiri.

"Ada perintah untuk Cheshire, nyaaa?" tanya Cheshire.

"Ada." Alyss menunjuk tubuh Lacie yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, "Bunuh gadis itu!" perintahnnya.

"Baiklah, nyaaa!" Cheshire segera bergerak untuk melaksanakan perintah Alyss. Tetapi sebelum Cheshire sempat melakukan apa-apa, sebuah belati tiba-tiba mencuat di tengah dada Cheshire. Alyss memekik kesakitan dan memegangi dadanya. Cheshire melolong kesakitan dan menghilang.

"Cheshire!" pekik Alyss ketika melihat chainnya menghilang.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kau tidak bisa membunuh gadisku dengan mudah, nona!"

Jack memperdengarkan suara tercekik. Alyss berbalik dan membelalakkan matanya. Jack mencoba melepaskan cekikan seseorang dari lehernya, wajah Jack sudah mulai membiru karena cekikan itu.

"Glen! Lepaskan Jack!" perintah Alyss.

Glen hanya tersenyum malas ke arah Alyss, "Halo, Alyss. Lama tidak bertemu!" sapanya.

"Yah, apapun yang kau mau katakan, lepaskan Jack dulu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tanya Glen sambil memperkuat cekikannya sehingga Jack mengeluarkan suara tercekik lagi. "Kau tidak berdaya sekarang, Alyss. Kami sudah melucuti senjatamu, sementara kau tidak bisa memanggil Cheshire, chainmu itu terluka cukup parah hingga dia tidak bisa menjawab panggilanmu."

Sebelum Alyss bisa menjawab, dia merasakan sentuhan dingin besi di lehernya.

"Wah, tega-teganya kalian bertiga main sendiri tanpa mengajakku!" rajuk Lacie sambil mempersempit jarak antara leher Alyss dan pisau yang dipegangnya.

"Ups, hati-hati, Alyss! Pisau ini beracun, lho!" Lacie memperingatkan ketika Alyss berusaha membebaskan diri. Dengan tangan kirinya, Lacie mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lagi dari lengan bajunya. Dengan hati-hati, Lacie menjatuhkan pisau beracunnya ke lantai. Kemudian dia menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Alyss dengan kuat.

Alyss terus memberontak, tapi cengkraman Lacie sangat kuat. Lacie mengangkat tangan kanan Alyss, Alyss semakin memberontak, dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Lacie.

"Tenanglah, Alyss. Kalau kalau kau tidak berontak, ini mungkin tidak akan terlalu sakit." kata Lacie santai. "Dan, pisau yang ini tidak beracun kok!" tambahnya.

Lacie menekankan pisaunya ke pergelangan tangan Alyss dan menekannya dengan lembut. Alyss memberontak semakin liar. Sayang, usahanya untuk melepaskan diri berujung sengaja, pergelangan tangannya tergores pisau Lacie. Goresan itu cukup dalam, pisau itu berhasil memotong urat arteri Alyss. Darah segar segera menyembur dari goresan itu.

Alyss menjerit kesakitan. Lacie melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Alyss dan membiarkan gadis itu jatuh. Alyss bergelung kesakitan di atas tanah, memagangi tangan kanannya yang terus mengucurkan darah dengan deras. Kolam darah mulai terbentuk disekitarnya.

"ALYSS!" Jack berteriak panik ketika melihat Alice terluka. Dia berusaha semakin keras untuk melepaskan jari-jari Glen yang masih melingkari lehernya.

"Darahmu enak juga, Alyss!" puji Lacie sambil menjilat darah Alyss yang menodai jemarinya. "Jeritanmu juga enak didengar."

Lacie membalikkan badannya ke arah Glen yang masih mencekik Jack. "Jangan bunuh dia dulu, Glen. Aku yang akan membunuhnya."

"Baiklah, Lacie. Tapi aku yang akan membunuh anggota Pandora berikutnya yang akan kita tangkap!"

"Terserah kau sajalah, pokoknya aku yang akan membunuh Jack!" Lacie kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Alyss. Alyss mencoba bangkit berdiri, tapi gadis itu jatuh kembali. Wajah Alyss sydah berubah menjadi pucat karena kekurangan darah.

"Sialan kau, Lacie!" kecam Alyss dengan sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan sakit.

"Maaf, Alyss. Tapi kau sudah mendengar rencana kami, dan kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu memberitahu anggota Pandora yang lain. Jadi, aku harus membunuhmu. Tenang saja, aku masuh punya siksaan terakhir untukmu."

Lacie menyeringai dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca dari sakunya. Botol itu bukan botol yang tadi ditunjukkanya kepada Alyss beberapa saat yang lalu. Kalau botol tadi berisi cairan berwarna hitam, botol yang ini berisi cairan berwarna hijau terang. Alyss yakin isi botol itu bukan obat tidur.

"Kau lihat ini?" Lacie melambai-lambaikan botol itu di depan Alyss. "Ini racun yang bisa membuatmu mati setelah sekarat kurang lebih lima menit! Racun ini langka, lho!" bangga Lacie.

Lacie membuka tutup botol itu dan menyodorkan bibir botol itu di bawah hidung Alyss. Aroma yang menguar dari botol itu sangat tidak mengenakkan, pedas sekaligus pahit. Mencium aroma racun itu saja cukup untuk membuat mata Alyss berair.

"Cup,cup, jangan nangis dong!" ejek Lacie ketika dia melihat mata Alyss yang berair karena mencium aroma racun tadi. "Tenang saja, adik kecil, racun ini bukan untukmu!"

Lacie menggoyangkan botol itu dengan pelan, mengaduk cairan yang berada di dalamnya. "Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau melihat orang yang kau cintai sekarat, dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Terlebih lagi, apabila sebelumnya dia dicium oleh orang yang kau benci!"

Alyss membelalakkan matanya, "Jangan…" gumamnya lemah.

Lacie melangkah ke arah Glen yang masih terus menahan Jack di tempat. "Jack, aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memberikanmu sebuah ciuman?" rayunya dengan suara manis.

Jack memberontak, tapi Glen malah mencekiknya semakin kuat, membuat anak laki-laki itu lemas kehabisan napas.

Lacie mendekatkan bibir botol itu ke bibirnya sendiri, "Maaf ya, Glen."

"Lakukan saja Lacie, aku tidak akan cemburu kok." kata Glen santai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Lacie menyeringai sesaat, kemudian meneguk racun di dalam botol. Lacie meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Jack, menahan anak laki-laki itu di tempat.

"Tidak!" jerit Alyss. Tapi terlambat, Lacie sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jack sebelum dia bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Glen melepaskan cekikannya dan Alyss hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan tidak berdaya ketika Jack jatuh ke atas lantai. Kedua iris jamrud milik Jack berputar ke belakang, tubuh anak laki-laki itu mulai kejang-kejang. Alyss meneriakkan nama Jack, tapi dia tidak merespon.

"Glen! Tega-teganya kau ikut menyakiti teman masa kecilmu!" isak Alyss. Glen menatap Alyss dengan pandangan dingin.

"Bahkan sahabat terbaik bisa berubah menjadi musuh, Alyss. Renungkanlah itu dalam-dalam di waktumu yang tinggal sedikit."

Glen mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Alyss ke Lacie, yang tampak tidak terpengaruh walaupun racun mematikan itu sempat singgah di mulutnya, mungkin dia sudah meminum penawarnya. "Kurasa urusan kita disini sudah selesai, Lacie. Mereka berdua akan mati sebentar lagi."

"Sebentar!" Lacie memungut pisau yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengiris tangan Alyss dari lantai. Gadis itu kemudian berlutut di samping Alyss yang memandangnya penuh kebencian.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau anakku ini tidak sempat memberitahu anggota Pandora lain tentang informasi yang dia dapat." kata Lacie sebelum dia mengiris pergelangan tangan kiri Alyss.

Alyss kembali menjerit kesakitan. Jeritannya bisa didengar sampai keluar. Alyss terengah-engah kesakitan sementara dia kehilangan semakin banyak darah.

"Aku sudah selesai, Glen!" kata Lacie riang sebelum berlari ke arah pintu gedung. Glen sudah menunggu disana . Sebelum dia melangkah keluar, Lacie menoleh kembali ke arah Alyss.

"Selamat tinggal, Alyss! Jack! Aku akan mengirim kembaranmu secepatnya, Alyss! Sampai jumpa lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya!" ejek Lacie sebelum dia dan Glen keluar dan menutup pintu kembali.

Alyss berusaha menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terluka. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan ketika dia menyeret tubuhnya ke arah dimana tubuh Jack berada. Usaha itu menghabiskan tenaganya. Alyss menjatuhkan dirinya di atas dada Jack.

"Jack…" bisiknya sembari memeluk tubuh Jack, menodai pakaian anak laki-laki itu dengan darahnya.

"A… lyss…" Alyss mengerjap terkejut ketika dia mendengar suara Jack.

"Jack, kau belum mati?" tanya Alyss. Sambil gemetaran, Alyss berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Jack tersenyum lemah, kedua iris hijaunya berubah menjadi sepucat susu.

"Aku masih hidup, kok. Berkat Ada, aku punya sedikit kekebalan terhadap racun. Tapi racun yang tadi diberikan Lacie sangat kuat. Aku masih punya waktu beberapa menit lagi, menurutku." bisiknya. "Tanganmu? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolongmu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jack. Tapi kau pernah menyelamatkan aku dan Alice dari Lacie dulu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Phillip. Aku gagal menyelamatkan anak tidak bersalah."

"Tapi kau berhasil menyelamatkan kami! Dan aku belum membalasnya! Seharusnya aku menyelamatkanmu dari Lacie tadi!"

Alyss terdiam, dia sadar kalau tadi dia telah membentak Jack, padahal Jack sedang sekarat, "Maafkan aku Jack, seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu di saat ini."

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatap wajah satu sama lain. Kemudian Alyss menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Jack, soal yang dikatakan Lacie tadi, apa benar kau menyukainya?" tanyanya lirih.

Jack menggapai tangan Alyss dan mengenggamnya. Alyss berusaha agar tidak mengernyit kesakitan ketika Jack melakukannya. Jack tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Dulu aku memang mencintainya. Tapi, tidak lagi setelah aku mengetahui sisi buruknya. Sekarang, aku mencintai gadis lain, dan gadis itu ada disampingku sekarang."

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi pucat Alyss, "Kau serius?"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda sekarang?" Jack tertawa pelan, kemudian memandang lurus ke langit-langit.

"Aku sekarat, dan aku belum minta maaf kepada Oz…"

"Aku yakin Oz akan memaafkanmu, Jack."

Alyss membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jack ketika mendapati kesadarannya mulai memudar. Tangannya masih mengenggam tangan Jack. Dia memejamkan matanya, begitu juga Jack. Mereka berniat untuk menghabiskan menit-menit terakhir hidup mereka dalam keheningan.

"I love you, Jack…"

"I love you too, Alyss…"

.

"ARGH!" pekik Alice kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Alice! Kau tidak apa-apa!" tanya Oz khawatir.

"Berhenti bicara dan cepat temukan Alyss dan Jack!" bentak Alice, membuat keempat orang di sekitarnya berlari semakin cepat. Sekelebat bayangan menarik perhatian Alice, membuat gadis itu menoleh sesaat.

"Itu Glen dan Lacie! Kemana mereka mau pergi? Ah, sudahlah! Fokus saja untuk mencari Alyss dan Jack! Aku harap mereka tidak apa-apa…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Aire dan Ann berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang sudah terbengkalai. "Disini tempatnya." bisik Ann. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, Alice, Oz, dan Ada mendobrak pintu gedung itu.

Informasi yang diberikan Ann terbukti tepat. Mereka berlima mendapati kedua orang yang mereka cari sedang berbaring di samping satu sama lain, jari jemari mereka terjalin, senyum di wajah mereka. Mereka berdua berbaring di atas kolam berwarna pekat yang mereka sadari adalah darah.

"Alyss!" pekik Alice sebelum berlari ke arah saudara kembarnya, sementara Oz dan Ada meneriakkan nama kakak mereka sebelum menyusul Alice. Aire dan Ann memilih berdiri diam di ambang pintu, sepakat untuk tidak ikut campur.

Alice mengguncang-guncang tubuh Alyss, "Alyss! Kau dengar aku? Kumohon Alyss, jangan pergi dulu!" isaknya. Tetesan air mata membasahi matanya dan mulai menitik turun.

Secercah harapan muncul di hati Alice ketika dia melihat kelopak mata Alyss bergetar. Perlahan-lahan, Alyss membuka kedua bola mata violetnya. Matanya yang biasanya penuh kehidupan sekarang meredup.

"A..lice?" bisiknya tidak percaya.

"Iya, Alyss, aku ada disini. Kumohon, bertahanlah! Kami akan membawamu dan Jack ke markas!"

"Tidak, Alice! Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanku atau Jack sekarang! Ada informasi penting yang harus kusampaikan, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"Apapun itu, itu bisa menunggu sampai kita membawamu ke markas." Alice mulai mencoba untuk mengangkat Alyss.

"Tidak, Alice! Kau harus mendengarkannya sekarang!" perintah Alyss. Kemudian gadis itu batuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Alyss!"

"Alice, tolong, dengarkan baik-baik. Kalau kau membawaku ke markas terlebih dulu, aku takut aku tidak bisa bertahan. Jadi, dengarkan!" pinta Alyss.

Alice menatap wajah kesakitan saudara kembarnya sambil berurai air mata. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar percakapan terakhir antara Oz, Ada, dan Jack. Alice hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kalimat, seperti "Maafkan aku…" dan "Aku memaafkanmu, kak…"

"Baiklah Alyss, aku mendengarkan."

Alyss menghela napas dan menceritakan informasi yang dia dapat dengan terbata-bata. Setelah dia selesai, energi Alyss telah benar-benar terkuras. Bahkan dia kesulitan untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Alice, akhirku sudah dekat. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi tolong jangan bersedih terlalu lama. Aku akan sedih kalau kau terus menerus murung. Berjanjilah untuk tetap menjadi Alice yang ceria!" pinta Alyss.

Alice menghapus air mata yang sudah menuruni pipinya dengan jemarinya, "Aku berjanji…"

Alyss tersenyum lembut kepada kembarannya, kemudian menutup matanya, "Jangan lupakan aku, Alice. Aku menyangimu." pesannya sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Alice bangkit berdiri, air mata masih mengalir deras di pipinya. Dia melihat Ada sedang memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, sedangkan Oz memandang kosong wajah kakaknya. Sementara itu, Aire dan Ann menundukkan wajah mereka tanda berduka di dekat pintu.

"Semua ini salahku. Kalau saja aku…" gumam Oz

"Diam, Oz! Tidak ada waktu untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri! Kita harus mengurus mereka berdua!" bentak Alice. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak ada orang yang melihat air matanya.

"Lagipula, ada penkhianat yang harus kita beri pelajaran!"

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Mari kita mengheningkan cipta untuk Alyss dan Jack yang telah gugur *hening*

Gomen Aoife updatenya lama, pendek pula. Buat fans Alyss dan Jack, maaf ya tokoh kesayangan kalian Aoife matiin. Di warning Aoife udah janji bakal ada yang mati di chapter ini, kan? Gomen, dari awal memang idenya udah kayak gitu. Tapi setidaknya mereka mati barengan, kan?

Satu lagi, jangan kaitkan cerita ini sama chapter-chapter terbaru PH, oke? Jadi, jangan anggap Glen Lacie incest, atau Jack jahat, dsb. Jujur aja, Aoife sempet bingung ngadaptasi chapter-chapter terbaru di sini.

Anyway, wish me luck for 'pagelaran' TUC, mid test, and UN guys RnR please.


	16. Move On!

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16: Move On!**

Oz melempar dan menangkap koin yang sedang dia pegang sembari melamun. Di sampingnya, Ada duduk menyandar ke dinding, matanya menatap entah kemana dengan pandangan nanar. Teman-teman mereka yang lain juga berada dalam kondisi yang kurang lebih sama.

Seminggu ini mereka hampir tidak pernah keluar dari markas, mereka terus berkabung untuk kedua teman dan keluarga mereka yang telah pergi. Setelah pemakaman kedua sahabat mereka itu, mereka segera kembali ke markas dan selama seminggu ke depannya, mereka jarang berbicara kepada satu samalain. Dalam hati, mereka semua mengutuk Dark Sabrie, terutama Lacie dan Glen, yang telah menyebabkan kematian Alyss dan Jack.

Tentu saja yang terpengaruh paling parah oleh kematian mereka berdua adalah Ada, Oz, dan Alice. Sejak kepergian saudara mereka, mereka seperti kehilangan semangat hidup mereka. Oz terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian kakaknya dan Alyss. Ada nyaris tidak mengucapkan sepatah kapanpun sejak pemakaman kakaknya. Sementara Alice kehilangan semangat dan keceriaannya.

Setelah berdiam diri selama beberapa saat, Ada bangkit berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari markas. Mencari udara segar, atau begitulah katanya sebelum melangkah keluar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Elliot menyusulnya.

"Aku khawatir dia ditangkap oleh Dark Sabrie." katanya sebelum berlari menyusul gadis yang sedang berduka itu.

Oz menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding, kedua iris emeraldnya memandang ke arah teman-temannya. Dia melihat Zwei sedang tidur-tiduran tanpa semangat di atas kantung tidurnya, sementara Sharon sedang mengelap sebuah piring tanpa semangat di samping gadis itu. Gil dan Vincent sedang bermain adu ayam dengan asal-asalan, Break menonton mereka berdua bermain tanpa minat. Seperti biasa, Reo menenggelamkan diri di balik bukunya, sementara Alice…

Oz mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Sekali lagi dia menghitung jumlah teman-temannya, tapi hitungannya tidak pernah genap. Sebuah pertanyaan menyerbunya.

Dimana Alice?

Rasanya dia tidak melihat gadis itu sejak pagi.

Dalam sekejap, Oz sudah bangkit berdiri. "Dimana Alice?" tanyanya panik.

Teman-temannya memandang satu sama lain, kemudian menggelengkan kepala mereka masing-masing dengan pelan. Mereka juga baru menyadari kalau Alice tidak berada di antara mereka ketika Oz bertanya.

"Sial!" rutuk Oz. Tanpa diperintah, anak laki-laki itu segera berlari keluar dari markas, mencari gadis pemilik Cheshire itu.

Zwei, Sharon, Break, Gil, Vincent dan Reo hanya bisa terdiam melihat aksi pemimpin mereka. Setelah hening beberapa menit, akhirnya Break angkat bicara, "Ada yang mau menyusul dia? Aku takut nanti Oz bunuh diri atau apa…"

"Aku saja!" Gil menawarkan diri.

"Aku ikut!" pekik Zwei. Sharon memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan aneh, karena biasanya Zwei paling malas kalau disuruh mencari orang.

"Kau, atau Echo?" tanya Sharon curiga.

"Tentu saja Echo!" jawab Zwei sambil mengedip nakal, kemudian gadis itu menutup matanya dan bertukar posisi dengan alter egonya.

"Ayo, Echo!" ajak Gil sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Echo menerima uluran tangannya dan mereka berdua segera berlari menyusul Oz.

.

"Tch, dimna sih dia?" gerutu Oz. Dia sudah berputar-putar selama sekitar lima belas menit dan belum juga menemukan Alice. Bahkan Oz sudah mencari ke makam Alyss dan Jack, tapi gadis itu tidak berada di sana.

Tanpa sadar, langkah kaki Oz membawa anak laki-laki itu menuju taman kota. Oz memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung, bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sini. Tanpa sadar, dia melangkah menuju air mancur tempat Alice menceramahinya minggu lalu.

Beberapa meter sebelum dia mencapai air mancur itu, dia melihat seorang gadis telah duduk membelakanginya di pinggir air mancur. Gadis itu tampak sedang sedih, karena kepalanya tertunduk menatap air di bawahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kedua kakinya terendam di dalam air, rambut _brunette_-nya melambai pelan karena tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

Oz tersenyum ketika dia melihat gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Oz sudah duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Ternyata kau disini, Alice…" gumamnya pelan kepada gadis yang berada di sampingnya.

"Hai, Oz…" gadis itu, yang tentu saja adalah Alice, ikut bergumam.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang-bilang? Kau membuat kami khawatir, kau tahu?" tanya Oz. Jari-jari miliknya memainkan rambut-rambut Alice yang terasa lembut.

"Maaf, aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri…" Alice mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap langit biru cerah yang terbentang di atas mereka.

"Berat rasanya kalau ada anggota keluargamu yang pergi, terutama kalau dia adalah saudara kembarmu."

"Aku tahu rasanya, Alice. Aku dan Ada juga mengalaminya." kata Oz pelan.

"Tapi kalian hanya kehilangan kakak kalian, Oz, kakak angkat pula! Sementara aku kehilangan saudara kembarku!" pekik Alice, butir-butir air mata mulai mengalir menuruni pipi putihnya, air mata yang sudah ditahannya sekian lama. Oz memilih untuk diam saja, dia tahu Alice belum selesai menumpahkan isi hatinya.

"Aku dan Alyss selalu bersama. Kami berbagi satu rahim, sama-sama menderita ketika kami menjadi kelinci percobaan. Ketika Alyss senang, aku pun turut senang. Ketika Alyss menderita, akupun turut menderita. Kau pernah dengar teori kalau dua anak kembar sebenarnya adalah satu jiwa yang berada di dalam dua tubuh yang berbeda? Nah, menurutku itu benar. Jadi, ketika Alyss pergi, setengah jiwaku juga pergi."

"Aku dan Alyss tidak terpisahkan. Di mana aku berada, Alyss juga ada di situ. Walaupun kami terpisah, kami selalu bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi terhadap yang lain. Kau ingat ketika Alyss ditangkap dan aku terus menerus kesakitan? Kami berdua seperti… tersambung. Sekarang, setelah dia pergi, sambungan itu hilang. Rasanya seperti kau kehilangan kedua tanganmu, atau kakimu, aku merasa seperti tidak utuh lagi."

Alice terdiam setelah dia selesai menumpahkan isi hatinya, dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menatap refleksinya yang dipantulkan oleh air.

"Rasanya aku tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi."

Selama itu, Oz tetap diam. Setelah Alice terdiam cukup lama, Oz mengusap air mata Alice menggunakan jari-jarinya. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya lembut. Alice mengangguk.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, Alice. Tapi, kau harus merelakan kepergian Alyss. Dia tidak akan senang kalau tahu kau mengabaikan pesannya dan terus bersedih." Oz mencoba menasihati Alice. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk merangkul Alice.

Alice menangkap dan menahan kedua tangan Oz sebelum dia sempat merangkulnya. Kedua iris violetnya menatap iris emerald milik Oz dengan tajam, "Kau sendiri? Kau sendiri masih bersedih, kan? Kau masih marah dan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kematian Jack, kan?" tuduhnya.

Oz menunduk sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ya, aku masih marah kepada diriku sendiri. Kalau saja aku tidak marah pada waktu itu, tentu saja Jack dan Alyss masih hidup sekarang."

"Jadi, kau sendiri masih marah, kan? Kalau saja kau tidak marah dan pergi saat itu… Kalau saja Alyss dan Jack tidak masuk ke dalam perangkap… Kalau saja tidak ada penkhianat diantara kita… Kalau saja kita menemukan mereka lebih cepat… Kalau, kalau, dan kalau. Terlalu banyak kalau di dalam kejadian ini!" isak Alice.

"Memang terlalu banyak kalau. Kalau saja kita tidak bertemu Aire dan Ann, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa mendengar pesan terakhir mereka." balas Oz. "Setidaknya, masih ada yang positif diantara kalau-kalau itu."

Alice mengusap air matanya, kedua matanya menjadi merah karena menangis, "Aire dan Ann sungguh beruntung, mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain."

"Siapa bilang aku dan Aire tidak pernah kehilangan seseorang?"

Oz dan Alice menoleh ke arah suara itu. Saking emosinya mereka, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis berambut cokelat tua telah duduk di samping Alice.

"Hai, Ann! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Oz.

"Menunggu Will, dia terlambat seperti biasa!" keluh Ann sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat penampilannya sekarang yang seperti gadis biasa, tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau sebenarnya dia adalah seorang putri gangster terkenal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresinya berubah serius kembali, "Aku turut berduka atas kematian saudara kalian berdua." Oz dan Alice hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan Ann.

"Omong-omong berduka terlalu lama itu tidak baik, lho!" tambah Ann.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, Ann." desah Alice. "Kau masih memiliki Aire!"

"Jangan bilang aku tidak tahu rasanya, Alice." balas Aire tenang. "Aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya!"

"Hidup sebagai gangster itu tidak mudah. Setiap saat, kau bisa kehilangan temanmu, entah ditangkap polisi, atau dibunuh oleh anggota geng lain. Aku dan Aire telah kehilangan banyak teman baik ditangan polisi, Clockwork, maupun geng-geng lain. Aku bahkan telah kehilangan saudara kembarku." Aire melanjutkan, masih dengan nada tenang.

"Tunngu, kukira Aire kembaranmu?" tanya Oz bingung.

Ann tersenyum simpul, "Aire bukan satu-satunya kembaranku, kami masih punya kembaran yang lain. Sebenarnya, kami adalah _triplets_ bukan _twins._Kalau jiwamu terbagi dua, Alice, jiwaku terbagi tiga!_"_

"Kami kehilangan dia dua tahun lalu ditangan Clockwork. Awalnya, aku dan Aire sama seperti kalian, sedih dan marah kepada diri sendiri. Kalau saja aku membunuh _snipper _itu terlebih dahulu, kalau saja Aire tidak mengambil jalan yang salah, kalau saja kami melindunginya pada saat itu. Kami terus menyalahkan diri sendiri, bahkan Aire nyaris bunuh diri!"

"Hari demi hari berlalu, hingga akhirnya aku dan Aire bisa menerima kepergiannya. Kami sadar, yang telah terjadi tidak akan bisa terulang. Kalau kami ingin menghormati dia, aku dan Aire harus tetap melanjutkan hidup. Kami tidak ingin membuat pengorbanannya sia-sia."

"Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu, Alice, Oz! Mungkin duniamu terasa runtuh sekarang, tapi bangunlah kembali dunia itu! Kalian tidak ingin mengabaikan pesan terakhir mereka, kan? Jadi, jangan berduka berlarut-larut! Menyalahkan diri sendiri juga tidak ada gunanya, karena kau tidak bisa memutar balik waktu. Percayalah kalau Jack dan Alyss sudah bahagia di alam sana!"

"Ya, mungkin kalian tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kalian berubah, tapi usahakanlah agar kau berubah menjadi lebih baik. Misalnya kau, Oz! Kau bisa belajar untuk mengontrol kemarahanmu. Buatlah kejadian itu sebagai pelajaran, pelajaran agar kalian, juga PSC, berubah menjadi lebih baik! Kalian berdua mengerti?"

Ann bangkit berdiri dan mengibaskan debu yang tidak terlihat dari roknya, "Sekarang, kalian pikirkan semua itu! Aku pergi dulu, Will sudah datang. Sampai jumpa!"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Ann melangkah pergi dengan tenang, meninggalkan Oz dan Alice untuk memikirkan kata-katanya.

Oz dan Alice terdiam cukup lama setelah Ann meninggalkan mereka. Keheningan diantara mereka membuat mereka tidak nyaman, hingga akhirnya Oz angkat bicara.

"Kurasa yang dikatakan Ann benar, kita tidak boleh terus bersedih dan marah seperti ini. Jack dan Alyss pasti murka kalau mereka berdua melihat keadaan Pandora!"

"Benar juga. Yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa terulang lagi. Jack dan Alyss sudah pergi, kita tidak mungkin membawa mereka kembali." komentar Alice. Oz dan Alice menatap satu sama lain, sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir mereka.

"Maaf karena sering marah selama ini!"

"Maaf karena sudah terlalu lama bersedih!"

"Jadi," Oz meloncat turun dari tempat duduknya dan merebahkan diri di atas rumput, "Pandora akan kembali seperti semula, eh?"

"Pandora tidak akan terasa sama lagi tanpa Alyss dan Jack!" Alice ikut merebahkan diri di samping Oz, "Tapi, setidaknya kita masih punya teman-teman kita yang lain!"

"Kau tahu? Aku penasaran siapa penkhianat itu! Menurutmu, siapa dia?" tanya Oz sambil menatap langit.

"Kita tidak boleh asal menuduh, Oz! Kalau kita saling menuduh, Pandora akan pecah!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja aku penasaran!" gumam Oz, kemudian dia terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oz, kau masih disitu?" tanya Alice yang agak heran karena kediaman Oz yang tiba-tiba.

"Iya, aku masih disini. Hanya sedang… berpikir…"

"Berpikir apa?" Alice bangun dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan sikunya agar dia bisa melihat Oz.

"Well, kalau Jack adalah kakak angkatku, berarti aku tidak punya hubungan darah dengannya, kan?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Jack menyukai Alyss, kan? Jadi, mungkin dia akan menikahi saudaramu di alam sana."

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan kita?"

"Karena aku dan Jack tidak ada hubungan darah, dan Jack sudah tidak ada disini, jadi tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku menjadikan kau… apa ya istilahnya? Ke…kkk…ee… mphhh!" sebelum Oz sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Alice sudah menutup mulut Oz dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak usah diselesaikan, Oz!" wajah Alice sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Setelah yakin Oz tidak akan melanjutkan kalimat tadi, Alice melepaskan bekapannya.

Oz menyeringai melihat wajah Alice yang sudah bersemu merah, "Jadi, kau mau?"

Alice membuang muka agar Oz tidak melihat ekspresi malunya, "Ermm… aku…"

"Aku tidak menerima jawaban 'tidak'!" tambah Oz.

"Baiklah, baiklah, AKU MAU! Puas?" pekik Alice. Rasanya gadis itu tidak sanggup lagi menahan malu ketika orang-orang yang lewat menatap mereka berdua.

Oz tersenyum puas ketika mendengar jawaban Alice, "Nah, itu baru bagus!"

Oz bangkit berdiri dan merangkul Alice, membuat gadis itu semakin merona. Oz mengencangkan rangkulannya hingga Alice merasa sesak.

"Oz, lepaskan!" Alice mencoba meronta, tapi Oz malah semakin mempererat rangkulannya.

"Oh, tidak bisa!" balas Oz sambil tersenyum licik. Anak laki-laki itu membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Alice, menghirup aroma gadis itu. Setelah mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Oz selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Alice memilih untuk pasrah.

"Hey, kalian berdua! Bukannya bermesraan di tempat umum itu dilarang?" teriak seseorang yang berada di depan mereka. Oz dan Alice mendongak dan melihat kalau Elliot dan Ada telah berada di depan mereka.

"Terserah kami, dong! Kalian sendiri, ngapain pegangan tangan?" tanya Oz dengan nada mengintegorasi. Barulah Elliot dan Ada sadar kalau mereka berdua sedang berpegangan tangan. Mereka berdua segera melepaskan pegangan mereka. Sama seperti Alice, wajah keduanya juga merona malu.

"Nii-chan, ini bukan apa-apa…" jawab Ada lemah. Oz memicingkan matanya.

"Elliot, apa yang kau lakukan kepada adikku?" tanya Oz curiga.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku hanya menceramahinya agar tidak bersedih terus menerus dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah memegang tanganku!"

"Mmm, Elliot? Bukannya kau yang memegang tanganku duluan?"

"Aku? Aku tidak ingat! Pasti kau duluan!"

"Kau duluan!"

"Bukan, kau!"

Oz dan Alice hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat pasangan yang tidak mau mengaku itu. Mereka berdua cocok, mungkin itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

.

"Menurutmu, Oz ada dimana?" tanya Gil. Dia dan Echo sudah mencari Oz selama satu jam, tapi mereka tidak juga menemukan anak laki-laki itu, walaupun mereka sempat bertemu Elliot dan Ada.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin dia sudah menemukan Alice? Setidaknya Elliot dan Ada sudah setuju untuk membantu kita." jawab Echo. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya, mencari tanda anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari di taman kota. Kita belum mencari di sana, kan?" usul Gil. Echo mengangguk setuju. Mereka pun mengubah arah perjalanan mereka menuju taman kota.

"Nee, Echo? Kau pikir Oz, Ada dan Alice akan bisa kembali seperti dulu?" tanya Gil untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Echo jujur, gadis itu menendang sebuah kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sepertinya Ada sudah kembali normal, mungkin karena Elliot. Alice, dilihat dari sifatnya, aku yakin dia akan kembali seperti dulu. Sementara Oz, aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan kembali normal. Kematian Jack dan Alyss memang berat untuk kita semua, kita semua berubah karena kepergian mereka."

"Memang sih, sekarang kita rasanya lebih serius. Rasanya seperti bukan Pandora!" Gil mengakui. "Rasanya aku ingin menyiksa si penkhianat itu begitu kita mengetahui siapa dia! Omong-omong, menurutmu siapa tikus kecil itu? Bukan kau kan, Echo?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menkhianati Pandora." Echo berkata pendek, "Pandora adalah alasan kenapa aku masih hidup sekarang!"

"Bukan Oz?"

"Oz termasuk anggota Pandora, kan?"

"Benar juga, ya…"

Mereka berjalan selama beberapa saat dalam diam sebelum Echo memecahkan keheningan, "Gil?"

"Kau suka dengan Alice, kan?"

Gil tersentak ketika mendengar lima kata singkat itu. Hanya lima kata, tapi mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya penasaran." kata Echo santai. "Jadi, jawabannya?"

"Erm, sepertinya iya…" Gil mengakui dengan malu-malu.

"Sudah kuduga." Echo tersenyum kecil, "Menurutku, kau cocok dengan Alice. Well, semoga berhasil mendapatkan Alice!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gil, bingung karena Echo yang biasanya pendiam tiba-tiba mengatakan hal-hal aneh seperti tadi.

"Kau sendiri menyukai Oz, kan?" Gil balik bertanya.

Echo membuang muka ke samping agar Gil tidak melihat wajahnya, "Mungkin…" gumamnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku merebut Alice, agar kau bisa mendekati Oz?" tebak Gil.

"Bukan seperti itu!" pekik Echo sebelum berjalan cepat mendahului Gil.

"Hey, Echo! Tunggu!" Gil berusaha mengejar Echo yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya. Sayangnya, lari Echo lebih cepat daripada Gil. Anak laki-laki itu baru bisa menyusul Echo ketika gadis itu berhenti di depan taman.

"Kenapa lari? Aku kan cuma bercanda!" protes Gil, tapi Echo tidak merespon perkataan Gil.

"Echo? Halo!" Gil menepuk pundak Echo, tapi gadis itu tidak juga menunjukkan respon. Akhirnya, Gil mengikuti pandangan Echo, dan dia segera mengerti kalau Echo sedang mengalami perang batin, seperti yang segera dialaminya begitu Gil melihat Oz yang sedang memeluk Alice dengan erat.

"Echo?" tanya Gil lemah, "Kau saja yang memanggil mereka, ya? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya…" pintanya sebelum berbalik dan berlari entah kemana.

Echo masih terpaku di tempat dia berada selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia berbalik dan berbisik, "Aku juga tidak bisa…" sebelum berlari dan menghilang di antara rumitnya jalan-jalan kota Sabrie.

"Kau tahu dia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu…" Echo bisa mendengar Zwei menggumam pelan di pikirannya ketika dia berlari dan terus berlari, entah kemana.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" pekik Echo di pikirannya agar bisa didengar oleh alter egonya.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya?"

**TBC**

**(End of Arc 3)**

_A/N:_

Akhirnya, Arc ketiga selesai! Kira-kira tinggal tiga arc lagi, berarti sekitar sepuluh chapter lagi!^^

Oke, sekarang fic ini Aoife bagi jadi beberapa arc, setiap arc terdiri dari beberapa chapter yang berpusat pada beberapa tokoh. Contoh, Arc 1 berpusat pada Gil dan Vincent, Arc 2 Break dan Sharon, Arc 3 Oz, Jack, Alice dan Alyss. Nanti Arc 4 akan berpusat pada pada Elliot, Reo, dan Ada^^

By the way, Aoife punya niat untuk merombak chapter-chapter di Arc 1, karena pas Aoife baca ulang, kok rasanya ngaco, ya? ==a Nanti Aoife juga akan ngasih info tambahan tentang kotak Pandora di chapter 5!

Anyway, RnR guys!


	17. Drastic Steps

Sesuatu membangunkan anak laki-laki itu dari mimpinya.

Anak laki-laki itu menguap dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tertidur ketika dia seharusnya berjaga. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, memastikan kalau keadaan di markas baik-baik saja.

Teman-temannya tertidur dengan nyenyak di dalam _sleeping bag _atau selimut masing-masing. Anak laki-laki itu mendesah, lega karena semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga dia melihat dua "orang" yang sedang berdiri di dekat Alice dan Ada yang tidur berdampingan.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak bergerak, karena dia tahu kedua "orang" itu tidak bermaksud buruk. Malah, dia senang karena dua "orang" itu akhirnya datang berkunjung. Dia memperhatikan salah satu dari dua "orang" itu, yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna perak" berlutut di samping Alice dan menyentuh wajah gadis itu. Tangannya yang tembus pandang menembus wajah Alice, seakan "orang" itu hanya terbuat dari udara, yang mungkin saja benar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, sedih karena dia tidak bisa menyentuh wajah orang yang disayanginya.

Tidak bisa berdiam diri lebih lama lagi, akhirnya anak laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa kedua "orang" itu.

"Halo Alyss! Halo Jack!"

Dua "orang" itu menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki itu. Salah satu dari mereka, yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang dikepang dan sepasang iris emerald, Jack, melambaikan tangannya. "Halo juga! Kami membangunkanmu, ya?"

Anak laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya begitu. Kalian ingin mengunjungi saudara kalian, ya?"

"Yup," jawab Alyss. Mereka berdua berjalan, tidak, melayang menuju anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri untuk menyabut kedua temannya, atau arwah temannya, itu.

"dan kami ingin mengatakan kalau kami berdua akan 'terus'" tambah Alyss begitu dia dan Jack sampai di depan anak laki-laki itu.

"Kalian aka 'terus'" tanya anak laki-laki itu untuk memastikan.

Alyss mengangguk dan tersenyum, senyumnya adalah satu-satunya bagian yang terlihat jelas di wajah tembus pandangnya. "Yup, kami tidak mau menjadi arwah penasaran, berkeliaran di muka bumi ini hingga entah kapan. Lebih baik kalau kami meneruskan perjalanan kami. Jadi, ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu…"

"Sampai kau mati, setidaknya." tambah Jack dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku berharap kita tidak bertemu dalam waktu dekat!" kekeh anak laki-laki itu.

Alyss menyentakkan kepalanya, seakan-akan mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Waktu kita sudah habis, Jack! Kita harus kembali!" Jack mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Reim dan Lily, oke?" kata anak laki-laki itu ketika dia melihat tubuh transparan sahabatnya mulai memudar.

"Oke. Jangan bilang kalau kami kesini pada yang lain, oke?" pinta Jack. Anak laki-laki itu mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya, tanda kalau dia setuju.

"Jaga dirimu dan Pandora baik-baik, oke," pinta Alyss sebelum dia dan Jack sepenuhnya menghilang. Angin kecil berhembus dari tempat mereka berdua berada sebelumnya, menyibakkan poni berantakan anak laki-laki itu. Tanpa poni hitam berantakan untuk menutupi mereka, kedua iris ungu gelap miliknya terlihat dengan jelas.

"…Reo."

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Arc 4**

**Chapter 17: Drastic Steps**

"Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan dia?"

Itulah yang dipikirkan Reo selama setengah jam belakangan ini. Anak laki-laki itu menatap punggung Echo yang berjalan di depannya, memegang sebuah daftar belanja yang diberikan oleh Sharon kepadanya. Jujur saja, pada waktu seperti ini Reo lebih memilih berbelanja bersama Zwei daripada Echo.

Sejak kejadian di taman itu, Echo yang biasanya pendiam menjadi lebih pendiam lagi. Gadis itu jarang memunculkan dirinya ke permukaan lagi dan terus membiarkan Zwei memakai tubuh mereka. Biasanya dia bertukar tempat dengan Zwei ketika ada tugas yang harus dikerjakannya, seperti sekarang. Karena sampai kapanpun, Zwei tidak akan pernah bisa disuruh belanja.

Reo menghela nafas lega ketika mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di pasar. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Elliot yang dengan pandainya menghindari tugas berbelanja dengannya dan Echo dengan alasan harus memperbaiki senar biolanya. Biola milik Elliot memang sudah cukup sumbang dan harus diperbaiki. Tetapi, bukannya itu bisa menunggu? Lagipula, toko musik langganan Elliot cukup dekat dengan pasar.

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Echo berbelok menuju salah satu kios. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan curiga pemilik kios itu (tidak biasanya seorang _street child _berbelanja, biasanya mereka mengambil apapun yang diperlukan, tanpa membayar), gadis itu segera memilih bahan-bahan makanan yang telah dipesan oleh Sharon. Reo hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya, sambil sesekali membantunya memilih sayuran yang bagus.

"Arigatou!" ucap pemilik kios itu ketika Echo menyerahkan beberapa keping koin kepadanya. Mengangguk pelan, dia dan Reo berbalik pergi dan berjalan menuju kios berikutnya.

"Hmm… kornet? Tidak biasanya kita membeli daging, eh, Echo?" tanya Reo sambil mengamati daftar belanja yang diberikan Echo kepadanya karena dia harus membawa belanjaan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi hari ulang tahun Alice, jadi Sharon bilang kita akan merayakannya sedikit." jawab Echo. Reo mengangguk mendengar jawaban Echo.

"Sayang sekali Alyss tidak ada…" gumamnya. Anak laki-laki itu masih mengingat malam ketika arwah Alyss dan Jack mendatanginya, kira-kira sebulan yang lalu.

Echo tidak merespon perkataan Reo. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Mereka sampai di kios berikutnya. Echo segera sibuk kembali memilih bahan-bahan yang harus dibelinya. Reo memilih untuk bersandar di tiang kios dan mengamati Echo. Setelah beberapa saat, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Kau masih cemburu kepada Alice?"

"Aku tidak cemburu kepadanya…" balas gadis itu pendek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah tidak menyukai Oz lagi?" tanya Reo lagi. Echo menghentikan kegiatannya begitu Reo melontarkan perkataan itu. Gadis itu mencengkeram pinggiran meja kayu kios dengan kuat, seakan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Reo menatapnya dengan khawatir, takut kalau dia sudah bertanya terlalu jauh.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku masih menyukainya…" jawab Echo pelan. Reo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Echo, berharap gadis itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Ehem, kalian jadi beli atau tidak?" tegur pemilik kios itu, tampaknya dia gerah melihat adegan di depannya. Echo cepat-cepat mengangguk dan menyerahkan barang-barang yang akan dibelinya kepada pedagang itu.

"Jadi, soal pertanyaanku waktu itu?" tanya Reo pelan ketika mereka berdua menunggu pedagang itu mencari uang kembalian.

Echo menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk menatap Reo, "Maaf, aku belum bisa menjawabnya."

Reo menghela nafas panjang dan membuang pandangannya ke samping. "Tak apa, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Dengan kata-kata itu, dia mulai melangkah pergi.

Echo mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya, "Reo, kau mau kemana? Kita berdua belum selesai berbelanja!"

Tanpa menolehkan pandangannya, Reo menjawab, "Aku akan menunggu disana, di dekat mulut gang, oke?"

"Maaf, Reo. Aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang. Tunggu beberapa waktu lagi, oke?" seru Echo. Reo mengangguk dan terus melangkah pergi.

Reo berhenti di depan mulut gang yang dimaksudnya tadi. Dia bersandar pada dinding batu yang dingin dan menutup matanya. Lensa kacamatanya memantulkan sinar matahari yang cukup terik hari itu. Sekali lagi, dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ckckck, teman kita sedang bingung sepertinya. Masalah cinta, ya?" celutuk seseorang. Spontan, Reo membuka kedua matanya. Dia sangat mengenal suara ini, dan ini sama sekali bukan pertanda baik.

Sebelum Reo sempat berteriak, melarikan diri, atau bersiap untuk mempertahankan dirinya, sebuah sapu tangan dibekapkan di depan hidung dan mulutnya. Bau tajam parafin memenuhi hidungnya, dan semuanya berubah gelap.

.

Sementara, di kios tempat Reo meninggalkan Echo tadi, gadis itu sedang bertengkar dengan _alter ego_-nya.

"_Geez, tidak bisakah kau melupakan Oz, Echo?"_ Zwei berteriak di dalam pikiran Echo.

"Diam, Zwei! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan?" Echo menggerutu.

"_Aku? Tidak tahu? Kita berbagi satu otak, Echo! Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan? Berapa lama kau mau membuat Reo menunggu?"_ balas Zwei.

"Apa yang akan kau rasakan kalau Vincent jadiandengan Ada?" balas Echo tajam. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Zwei terdiam cukup lama.

"_Ojou-chan, _kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemilik kios tempat Echo berada sambil menatapnya dengan khawatir. Echo baru menyadari kalau tadi dia dan Zwei bertengkar cukup keras. Orang-orang yang lewat pasti menganggapnya orang gila.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Echo cepat.

"_Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang bertengkar dengan alter ego-ku saja tentang anak laki-laki. Sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh!"_ tambah Zwei dengan sarkastik di dalam pikiran Echo.

"Diam, Zwei!" gumam Echo sementara dia menerima uang kembalian dari pemilik kios itu. Sebelum pemilik kios itu sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, Echo segera beranjak pergi menuju tempat Reo menunggu.

Atau tempat Reo tadi menunggu.

Echo berdiri terpaku di depan mulut gang tempat Reo tadi menunggu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kantong plastik belanjaanya dengan erat.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisiknya.

Reo tidak ada disana. Yang ada hanyalah kacamata miliknya yang sudah pecah. Sebuah kertas ditempelkan di kertas itu.

_Echo-chan, Reo-kun kami ambil dulu, ya! Mungkin kalau kau dan teman-temanmu bisa menemukannya lebih dulu, dia tidak akan berakhir seperti Jack dan Alyss._

_Salam manis,_

_DS_

_._

"_Arigatou!" _Elliot berterima kasih ketika biola miliknya diserahkan kembali. Dengan hati-hati, dia meletakkan biola peninggalan ayahnya di kotaknya. Dia menyelempangkan kotak biola itu di punggungnya dan meninggalkan toko musik tempat dia mereparasi biolanya.

Dengan santai, dia berjalan menuju pasa untuk mencari Reo dan Echo. Sebelum dia pergi ke toko musik, dia sudah berjanji untuk menemui mereka disana. Dia yakin mereka belum selesai berbelanja.

"_Elliot…"_

Elliot berhenti berjalan dan mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Humpty Dumpty memanggilnya. Dia menutup _iris_ safir miliknya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan oleh chainnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua matanya kembali terbuka. Elliot segera berlari menuju pasar. Dia harus menemukan Reo dan Echo sekarang. Situasinya gawat. Dalam hatinya, dia menyumpahi seluruh anggota Dark Sabrie. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertindak seekstrem ini. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, akhirnya dia sampai di pasar.

"_Damn!" _ Elliot mengutuk ketika dia melihat banyaknya orang di pasar itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa mencari mereka berdua di antara orang sebanyak ini?"

Mungkin itu hanya suatu kebetulan, atau mungkin itu takdir, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Elliot melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut perak pendek berlari di tengah sesaknya pasar. Anak itu sudah pasti Echo, tetapi Elliot tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Reo.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Elliot segera berlari mengejar Echo dan meneriakkan namanya. Dia tidak mempedulikan pandangan-pandangan bingung dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Sekali lagi, Elliot meneriakkan nama Echo.

"ECHO! TUNGGU!"

.

"_Err, Echo?"_

"Ada apa, Zwei? Cepatlah?"

"_Elliot ada di belakang kita. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya memanggilmu?"_

Echo segera berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, Elliot sedang mengejarnya. Dengan tidak sabar, Echo menunggu Elliot menyusulnya.

"Geez, kau berlari seperti setan, Echo!" kata Elliot sambil terengah-engah begitu dia berhasil menyusul Echo.

"Ada apa, Elliot? Cepatlah?" tanya Echo dengan tidak sabar. Elliot mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Echo untuk menunggu sementara dia menenangkan nafasnya.

"Mana Reo?" tanyanya begitu dia bisa mengendalikan nafasnya. Kemudian, pandangannya tertumbuk pada kacamata Reo dan kertas berisi pesan dari Dark Sabrie di tangan Echo. Gadis itu sudah membuang belanjaannya ketika dia mengetahui Reo diculik. Mencari Reo jauh lebih penting daripada belanjaanya.

Sebuah kerutan terbentuk di dahi Elliot, "Jangan bilang…"

Echo meremas kertas berisi pesan itu, "Dark Sabrie berulah lagi!" katanya pendek.

"Sekarang mereka berulah terlalu jauh! Kita harus kembali ke markas sekarang!" kata Elliot frustasi.

"Kita tidak mencari Reo terlebih dahulu?" tanya Echo bingung.

"Aku tidak terlalu menkhawatirkan Reo, aku yakin dia bisa membebaskan diri. Dia tidak selemah kelihatannya. Yang kucemaskan adalah keadaan di markas!" seru Elliot frustasi.

"Apa yang terjadi di Pandora?" tanya Echo. Sebelum Elliot sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba Zwei memanggil Echo.

"_Erm, Echo?"_

"Ada apa, Zwei?"

"_Kau harus kembali ke markas secepatnya!"_

"Elliot barusan memberitahukan hal yang sama. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"_Eques tadi mengontak Dol…"_

"Langsung ke inti, Zwei!"

"_Pandora terbakar, dan pelakunya adalah DARK SABRIE!"_

_._

Elliot dan Echo berlari kencang menuju Pandora, berdoa dalam hati dan berharap mereka belum terlambat. Dari Zwei, yang mendapatkan kabar dari Doldam, dan Humpty Dumpty, mereka berdua mengetahui kalau semua teman-teman mereka sudah berada di sana, berusaha memadamkan api yang membakar tempat tinggal mereka. Hanya mereka berdua, dan Reo tentu saja, yang tidak berada di sana.

"Sial, sial, sial! Dark Sabrie sialan! Kenapa harus main bakar-bakaran segala?" Elliot terus menyumpahi Dark Sabrie selama perjalanan. Echo memilih untuk diam dan berusaha untuk menetralkan ekspresinya, walaupun dalam hati dia juga mengutuk lawan mereka. Pertama Jack dan Alyss, kemudian Reo, sekarang mereka berani membakar tempat tinggal mereka?

Elliot mendongak dan melihat langit siang telah dihiasi oleh asap hitam. "Mereka tidak main-main, ini benar-benar kebakaran besar!" katanya terengah-engah.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana mereka bisa membuat kebakaran sebesar ini. Aku harap tidak ada yang terluka…" gumam Echo.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di tempat markas mereka berada. Mereka sempat berhenti sebelum mencapai markas mereka, tertegun dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

Markas Pandora, tempat mereka tinggal selama ini, sekarang dibalut sepenuhnya oleh si jago merah. Api bahkan sudah merambat ke beberapa bangunan di sekitar markas mereka. Daerah yang biasanya sunyi dan tenang itu, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lautan api.

"ELLIOT! ECHO! NGAPAIN KALIAN BENGONG DI SITU?"

Teriakan Oz sontak membuat Elliot dan Echo tersadar. Mereka berdua segera berlari untuk membantu teman-teman mereka yang sedang kewalahan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, chain mereka tidak bisa membantu, bahkan mungkin akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Jadi terpaksa mereka harus menggunakan air dan kain-kain yang ada untuk memadamkan api.

"Mana keparat-keparat itu?" tanya Elliot kepada Gil yang sedang berusaha untuk memadamkan api dengan sebuah kain basah.

"Kabur. Pengecut-pengecut itu hanya datang kesini dan membakar, kemudian kabur!" geram Gil. "Mereka berniat menusk kita dari belakang, rupanya! Omong-omong mana Reo?"

Ekspresi Elliot dan Echo menjawab pertanyaan Gil.

"Dark Sabrie sialan!" rutuk Gil.

"Bantu aku memadamkan api! Break masih ada di dalam!" perintah Gil. Elliot menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Break? Ngapain dia di dalam?"

"Berusaha menyelamatkan kotak Pandora." jawab Oz singkat. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Elliot dan Echo segera membantu mereka berdua memadamkan api.

"Cih, apinya tidak mau padam. Kalau kugunakan Raven…"

"Jangan, bodoh! Angin dari sayapnya malah akan membuat api semakin besar!" cegah Elliot sebelum kakaknya sempat mencoba ide miliknya.

"Break lama sekali!" pekik Ada ketika Break tidak juga keluar. "Dia belum berhasil mendapatkan kotak Pandora, Sharon?" tanyanya kepada Sharon.

"Belum, dia bilang sedikit lagi!" jawab Sharon singkat. Selama beberapa saat Sharon terdiam, kemudian berteriak, "Dapat, akhirnya!"

Sebuah portal terbentuk di udara dan Break terjatuh dari sana. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak perak, Kotak Pandora. Tubuh anak laki-laki itu dipenuhi jelaga dan beberapa luka bakar. Dia tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak mau… berurusan dengan api… lagi…" gumamnya sebelum pingsan di tempat.

Alice segera membawa Break ke tempat aman sementara yang lain masih berusaha memadamkan api yang semakin mengganas. Tetapi, apapun yang mereka lakukan, api itu tidak kunjung dapat mereka jinakkan, bahkan dengan bantuan Break, yang sadar beberapa saat kemudian. Akhirnya, saking putus asanya, mereka mencoba untuk menggunakan chain mereka. Namun, api malam semakin sulit dikendalikan.

Tiba-tiba Oz membuang kain basah yang dipegangnya dan berteriak, "Tidak ada gunanya! Kita tidak akan pernah bisa memadamkan apinya! Kita harus pergi sekarang sebelum terlambat!"

"Tetapi Oz…" perkataan Break terputus begitu Oz menatapnya. Air mata yang terpaksa ditahan oleh pemuda itu terlihat jelas di kedua iris emerald milik pemimpin mereka.

Oz menghela nafas dengan berat, "Bahkan walaupun kita berhasil memadamkan api, kita tidak akan bisa lagi tinggal disini. Kita tetap saja terpaksa mencari tempat tinggal baru dan memulai semuanya dari awal…"

"Tetapi, barang-barang kita, bahkan persenjataan kita, semuanya berada disini!" pekik Alice tidak terima.

"Kita terpaksa meninggalkannya. Setidaknya, kotak Pandora masih aman…" Oz mengambil kotak perak itu dari tangan Break sebelum kembali menghadap teman-temannya.

"Aku tahu ini semua berat, teman. Tetapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kita tidak boleh melupakan misi kita! Percayalah, aku tidak akan mengambil pilihan ini kecuali terpaksa!" Oz berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya. Mereka semua menatap tempat tinggal mereka yang masih juga dilalap api.

"Belum genap enam bulan aku tinggal disini, sekarang sudah…" gumam Gil. "Tapi Oz memang benar, kita harus pergi. Aku tidak tahu kemana, tetapi setidaknya kita harus menghindari polisi yang pasti akan datang kesini untuk menyelidiki. Masih banyak bangunan kosong di kota ini, mungkin kita bisa tinggal sementara di salah satu bangunan itu sementara kita mencari tempat tinggal yang cocok."

"Sepertinya aku harus setuju dengan Gil…"desah Break dengan berat hati, disusul oleh anggukan setengah hati dari Elliot.

Kini mereka berempat menatap Ada, Sharon, Alice dan Echo yang belum menentukan pilihan. Echo membuka mulutnya, "Aku setuju dengan kalian berempat, Zwei juga bilang kalau dia setuju…"

"Baiklah kalau memang tidak ada jalan lain…" desah Ada, yang disetujui oleh Sharon.

"Yah, sepertinya ini tidak bisa dihindari. Takdir memberiku hadiah ulang tahun yang hebat, eh?" kata Alice getir. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang berani menjawab perkataan Alice. Memang kejam, tetapi takdir itu memang kejam, bukan?

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kalau begitu. Kita harus pergi!" Oz memutuskan.

"Tunggu!" cegah Break. Anak laki-laki itu memandang berkeliling ke arah teman-temannya, "Kenapa kita hanya berdelapan? Kita seharusnya bersepuluh, kan? Dengan diculiknya Reo, berarti bersembilan. Tetapi, kenapa kita hanya berdelapan?"

Mereka semua terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain, bingung. Selama beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya suara retihan api dan derak kayu yang terbakar, hingga Gil memecahkan keheningan,

"Mana Vincent?" tanyanya tajam.

Butuh beberapa saat lagi bagi mereka untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Dark Sabrie sialan!" Gil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan marah. "Seharusnya aku mengawasi dia!" sesalnya.

"_Well_, masalah Reo dan Vincent harus menunggu. Sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini! Aku sudah mendengar suara sirene polisi!" potong Break yang memiliki pendengaran paling tajam.

Mereka menatap sisa-sisa dari apa yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggal mereka untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik pergi. Mereka tidak menoleh ke belakang kembali. Ada dan Sharon terisak pelan. Alice, Elliot, dan Break mengepalkan telapak tangan mereka dengan begitu keras hingga buku jari mereka memutih. Gil, Oz dan Echo terus memandang ke depan, walaupun isi hati mereka sama dengan teman-teman mereka.

Marah, sedih, kehilangan, dendam.

Hanya satu yang mereka inginkan sekarang.

"Dark Sabrie… akan merasakan akibatnya!" gumam Oz.

Dan pengkhianat kecil itu, tambahnya dalam hati.

**TBC**

_A/N:_

_Tadaima, _FPHI^^

Akhirnya, PSC update juga! (loncat-loncat kayak anak kecil) Menurut readers, bagaimana Arc baru kali ini? Seperti janji Aoife, Arc 4 akan lebih menonjolkan Elliot, Reo dan Ada^^ Mungkin di chapter ini bagian Ada gak terlalu banyak dan malah lebih banyak bagian Echo, tetapi cuma buat chapter ini kok :) Gomennasai kalau karakternya banyak yang OOC ^^"

Yak, karena US sudah selesai, berarti Aoife bisa lebih lama berduaan dengan lappie, jadi mungkin, masih mungkin lho, updatenya akan lebih cepet xD Aoife sih rencananya mau bikin fanfic baru lagi, pairingnya masih rahasia, pairingnya crack sih, tapi yang pasti straight kok xP

So, RnR?


	18. Melody in The Darkness

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 18: Melody in The Darkness**

_Kalau ada hal lain yang dia takuti selain penglihatannya, hal itu adalah kegelapan. Kegelapan tempat dia terperangkap selama ini. _

_Hal ketiga yang dia takuti adalah ruang gelap yang tertutup, begitu gelapnya hingga kau tidak tahu batas-batas ruangan itu. Begitu gelapnya hingga kau nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa-apa._

_Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah lilin yang hanya bisa bertahan selama beberapa jam sebelum padam. Cahaya yang menghabiskan pasokan oksigen yang terbatas di ruang bawah tanah itu._

_Satu-satunya orang yang mengunjunginya adalah majikannya yang hanya turun untuk menyiksanya dan, sesekali, memberinya makan._

_Entah sudah berapa lama dia terkurung di bawah sana, hanya ditemani oleh cahaya api lilin yang dingin dan tikus yang sesekali berkeliaran._

_Dia tidak mengerti kenapa majikannya mengurungnya disini. Dia tidak salah apa-apa, bukan? Dia hanya… berbeda._

_Anak Setan. Majikannya selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu, hanya karena dia bisa melihat hal-hal yang orang lain tidak bisa._

_Anak Setan. Itu bukan namanya. _

_Dia sudah lupa akan hangatnya sinar mentari di tubuhnya pada pagi hari. Dia sudah lupa seberapa birunya angkasa di atas. Dia sudah lupa akan sejuknya hembusan angin. Dia sudah melupakan dunia di luar sana, saking lamanya dia terperangkap di bawah sana._

_Dunianya adalah ruang bawah tanah yang sempit ini._

_Dia menghabiskan waktunya duduk di sudut ruangan, membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Berharap seseorang akan datang menolongnya._

_Dia bisa mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka. Tubuhnya menegang. Luka-luka bekas siksaan oleh majikannya terasa semakin perih di tubuhnya._

_Apa dia datang? Apa dia akan menyiksanya lagi?_

"_GIL!"_

_Gil? Itu juga bukan namanya._

_Namanya… namanya adalah…_

…_Reo_

_._

Aaargh!

Reo tersentak bangun. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak dengan panik, berusaha mengenali ruangan tempat dia berada.

Gelap, semuanya gelap. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak teratur semakin bertambah kacau ketika dia menyadari dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Demi Tuhan, kenapa harus gelap? pekiknya dalam hati. Walaupun bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu, ketakutannya terhadap gelap masih terasa.

Dia berusaha menenangkan nafasnya, mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sebelumnya. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai mengingat semuanya.

Tadi dia sedang menunggu Echo di depan sebuah gang sebelum Dark Sabrie menyerangnya. Dia masih bisa mencium sisa bau parafin di hidungnya. Bau itu membuatnya mual, sangat mual malah.

Dengan pikirannya yang semakin jernih, dia akhirnya menyadari kalau dia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Bukan kacamatanya yang berada di sana, melainkan sehelai kain hitam panjang yang diikat untuk menutupi matanya. Kain itulah yang membuat pandangannya gelap. Dia menyadari kalau dia berada di sebuah kursi. Kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang menggunakan seutas tambang yang juga mengikat dada dan perutnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku berada dimana?" gumamnya.

_Sebuah ruang bawah tanah, tuan. Tepatnya ruang bawah tanah sebuah bangunan di sebelah barat Sabrie._

Kalau saja dirinya tidak terikat ke kursi, Reo pasti sudah melompat terkejut. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, apabila sebuah suara tiba-tiba berbicara di pikirannya?

"Hey, kalau kau mau muncul, beritahu aku dulu!" gumamnya.

_Maaf, tuan! Kau perlu bantuan?_

"Menurutmu?" gumam Reo. "Dengan keadaan terikat seperti ini, tentu saja aku butuh bantuan!"

_Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membebaskanmu._

"Tunggu dulu, kita harus mendapatkan informasi dulu. Selama mereka tidak mengetahui tentang dirimu, kita aman."

_Baiklah, tuan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Panggil aku kalau kau sudah siap._

Setelah itu, suara itu tidak lagi berjalannya waktu, trauma lama Reo kembali muncul. Reo mulai menyesali kepergian suara itu. Setidaknya, kalau suara itu tidak pergi, dia punya teman mengobrol. Dia berharap seseorang segera datang.

"…_tolong… tolong aku…"_

Reo merinding ketika dia mendengar suara yang, entah kenapa, terlalu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang dia ingin lupakan. Seseorang pernah dikurung disini, seperti dia dulu, dan mati disini. Sekarang arwahnya menghantui ruang bawah tanah itu. Pantas saja dari tadi Reo merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain di ruangan ini.

Kadang-kadang Reo menyesal memiliki indra keenam, walaupun kadang-kadang itu membantunya dan Pandora juga. Hantu lebih memilih untuk menganggu orang-orang yang memiliki indra keenam daripada orang biasa.

"…_tolong… keluarkan aku dari sini!"_

"Aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Bahkan, sekarangpun aku tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri. Jadi, kau bisa diam?" gumam Reo. Jujur saja, suara itu mulai membuatnya takut.

"…_keluarkan aku…"_

"Tolong diam…"

"_KELUARKAN AKU!"_

"DIAM!" teriak Reo, frustasi karena suara itu tidak juga berhenti. Dia menggertakkan giginya, berharap hantu itu mau diam. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menolong hantu itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Untunglah, hantu itu akhirnya diam. Reo menghembuskan nafas dengan lega.

"Sekarang, saatnya menunggu!"

.

"Aku sudah lupa betapa dinginnya tidur diluar…" gumam Gil sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kram. Semalam, mereka terpaksa menginap di sebuah gang karena tidak juga menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk tinggal.

"Aku juga sudah lupa…" Elliot menguap selagi berbicara. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan jam jaganya bersama Break.

"Jadi, hari ini kita ngapain?" tanya Zwei yang baru saja bangun. Dia dan Echo kembali bertukar tempat tadi malam sebelum mereka tidur.

"Sebaiknya kita bagi-bagi tugas!" kata Oz. Dia meloncat turun dari dinding rendah tempat dia duduk sejak dia bangun. "Kita ada berdelapan, kan?"

"Yup!"

"Kalau begitu kita bagi tiga kelompok. Aku, Gil, Zwei dan Alice akan kembali mencari tempat tinggal. Break dan Sharon, kalian kembalilah ke Pandora dan selamatkan apapun yang bisa diselamatkan. Elliot, Ada, kalian berdua cari informasi mengenai keberadaan Reo dan Vincent. Nanti sore, kita kembali berkumpul disini. Semua paham?" tanya Oz setelah merinci tugas mereka semua. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Cepat kerjakan tugas kalian!"

"Hai!"

.

"Emmm, Elliot? Kita tidak mencari Reo dan Vincent?" tanya Ada bingung. Yang lain sudah pergi untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Bukannya langsung mencari mereka berdua, Elliot, setelah memastikan semua orang telah pergi, malah kembali berbaring dan tertidur.

Elliot tidak merespon. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah tertidur.

"Elliot? Halo!" Ada mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Elliot, berusaha membuat anak laki-laki itu terbangun. Nihil, Elliot sama sekali tidak terbangun. Bergerak saja tidak!

"Grrr!" geram Ada, kesal. Akhirnya, gadis itu menyerah dan memilih untuk duduk di sebelah kotak biola Elliot, satu-satunya benda yang berhasil selamat dari kebakaran selain Kotak Pandora dan baju yang mereka pakai.

Ada mengamati kotak biola itu denga tertarik. Dengan jari-jari mungilnya, dia meraba lapisan kain yang melapisi bagian luar kotak yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Kain itu sudah aus di beberapa tempat. Maklumlah, itu biola antik yang terus diwariskan oleh keluarga Elliot.

"Dari dulu aku ingin mencoba memainkan biola…" gumam Ada, setengah bermimpi. Dengan ragu-ragu, dibukanya gesper kotak itu.

Biola Elliot terletak di dalam situ, disimpan dengan rapi oleh Elliot di dalam sebuah cekungan yang mengikuti bentuk biola itu.

Dengan hati-hati, diambilnya biola itu beserta penggeseknya. Permukaan kayu biola itu terasa halus di bawah jari-jemari Ada dan benang-benang penggeseknya terasa kesat karena serbuk resin. Terbukti kalau Elliot benar-benar merawat biolanya dengan baik.

Ada meletakkan biola itu di pundak kirinya dan menjepitnya menggunakan dagunya. Dia menempelkan penggesek di atas senar-senar biola, sebuah posisi yang dilakukan oleh Elliot ribuan kali. Dengan ragu, Ada mulai menggesek biola Elliot.

Ngiiiikkkk

Bisa ditebak, usaha pertama Ada menghasilkan nada yang sangat fals. Ada sendiri bergidik ketika mendengarnya.

Nada fals itu jugalah yang membangunkan Elliot dari tidurnya.

"Ada! Kenapa kau memainkan biolaku tanpa izin, hah?" bentaknya begitu dia menyadari biola kesayangannya berada di tangan Ada.

"Go… gomennasai!" pekik Ada panik. Elliot bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai mendekati Ada, membuat gadis itu menutup matanya, takut Elliot akan memarahinya.

"Kalau mau memain biola, bukan begitu caranya!"

Eh?

Ada merasakan tangan-tangan piawai Elliot membetulkan posisi tangannya yang salah sambil bergumam, "Pegang penggeseknya dengan kuat, tapi jangan terlalu kaku seperti ini! Rileks saja!"

Ada membuka kedua iris _emerald_-nya. Elliot tampak sedang sibuk membenarkan posisi jari-jari Ada di leher biola. "Jepit dengan kuat, jangan gemetaran seperti ini! Nah, sekarang coba mainkan!"

Ngiiikk?

"Gesek satu senar saja, jangan semuanya seperti itu!"

Ngiieek?

"Usahakan jangan menyentuh senar lain ketika menggesek, kalau tidak mau suaranya fals. Sekarang, coba lagi!"

Ngeeekkkk

"Nah, seperti itu baru benar!" kata Elliot puas setelah, akhirnya, Ada bisa memainkan satu nada dengan benar. "Sekarang, coba lagi! Tadi masih sedikit fals. Jangan pindah senar dulu! Latihanlah menggunakan senar yang tadi dulu. Kalau sudah tidak fals lagi, baru latihan dengan senar lain!"

Ada mencoba memainkan biola itu kembali.

Ngeeeeik

"Usahakan posisi penggesek tetap lurus, jangan tiba-tiba miring di tengah!"

Ngeeeek…. Ngeeek… Ngeeek…

"Nah, bagus! Sekarang, coba senar yang kedua!"

Dengan perlahan, Elliot mengajari Ada dasar-dasar memainkan biola. Dia mengajari gadis itu cara memainkan setiap senar dengan benar, tanpa kesalahan. Dengan perlahan pula, Ada mulai memahami alat musik gesek itu.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam berlatih, Elliot menghentikan permainan Ada. "Stop! Cukup untuk hari ini!" Elliot menyuruh Ada meletakkan biola dan penggeseknya kembali ke kotaknya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" protes Ada kecewa. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa denga biola itu dan tidak ingin berhenti berlatih.

"Kau sudah kelelahan, tangan kirimu sudah gemetaran tadi. Kau tidak bisa belajar memainkan biola dalam satu hari, itu keahlian yang membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk dikuasai." Elliot menjelaskan.

"Memangnya, sudah berapa tahun kau mulai bermain biola?" tanya Ada penasaran.

"Sejak aku berumur lima tahun. Karena Gil dan Vincent tidak pernah tertarik dengan biola, akhirnya ayah menyerah mengajari mereka dan beralih kepadaku. Aku jatuh cinta dengan alat musik ini begitu aku menyentuhnya." Elliot bercerita sambil tersenyum, mengenang masa-masa ketika keluarganya masih utuh.

"Gil dan Vincent memang tidak suka memainkan biola, tetapi mereka suka mendengarnya. Sejak ayah meninggal, mereka berdua selalu menyuruhku memainkan biola sebelum mereka tidur. Kadang-kadang aku memarahi mereka dan menyuruh mereka mencoba memainkannya sendiri. Sekali, mereka pernah mencoba dan menyebabkan cermin rumah pecah. Tentu saja kami bertiga dihukum oleh ibu kami. Hehehe." kekeh Elliot. Mau tidak mau, Ada ikut tersenyum ketika mendengarkan cerita Elliot.

"Elliot, kau dulu diculik, kan? Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa kau tetap memiliki biolamu?" tanya Ada.

"Aku diculik bersama biolaku." jawab Elliot pendek.

Ada memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Elliot tidak menjawab. Ada memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Beberapa pertanyaan lebih baik tidak terjawab…" pikirnya.

"Hey, Elliot?"

"Hn?"

"Bukannya kita harus mencari Reo dan Vincent?" tanya Ada bingung.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kenapa kita malah diam saja disini dan tidak mencarinya?"

Elliot bangkit berdiri, "Mereka salah karena telah menculik Reo. Mereka pikir mereka telah menculik anggota terlemah Pandora, kan? Heh, mereka salah besar!"

"Maksudmu, Reo itu anggota terkuat, begitu? "

"Salah satu dari yang terkuat. Aku yakin Reo bisa meloloskan diri, dan pasti dia membawa Vincent juga. Aku sudah menyuruh Humpty Dumpty untuk bersiaga. Kalau mereka sudah berhasil meloloskan diri, Humpty Dumpty akan memberitahu kita, dan kita tinggal menjemput mereka! Simpel, kan?" Elliot menyeringai.

"Tapi, Humpty Dumpty tidak akan berguna kalau Reo tidak memilik… Oiya, aku lupa!" Ada menepuk kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau sudah tahu?" tanya Elliot. Seharusnya hanya dia dan Reo yang mengetahui tentang hal itu.

"_Well, _aku pernah melihat Reo _topless _dan aku langsung menyadarinya."

"Heh? Kau pernah melihatnya _topless? _Kau tidak selingkuh dengannya, kan?"

"..Reo!"

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau tidak memberitahu Oz atau hal yang lain tentang ini, kan?" tanya Elliot waswas.

"Tidak, aku yakin Reo punya alasan untuk merahasiakannya. Masalahnya, kenapa?"

"Dia takut akan di-cap berbeda oleh kita, seperti sebelum dia bergabung dengan Pandora. Dia juga takut penglihatannya akan semakin kuat karena itu."

"Heh? Memangnya dia membuat ikatan dengan siapa hingga dia ketakutan seperti itu?"

Elliot membisikkan sebuah nama di telinga Ada dengan pelan, mengucapkan setiap suku kata dengan benar. Kedua mata Ada membelalak begitu dia mendengar nama itu.

"APA?"

"Sssstt! Jangan berisik!" Elliot berusaha menenangkan Ada.

"Kalau kau dan dia tidak merahasiakannya, kita sudah bisa mengalahkan Dark Sabrie dari dulu, BAKA!" bentak Ada.

"Eh?" itulah reaksi Elliot.

"Gah!" Ada mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, "Sekarang situasinya jadi rumit, kan? Sekarang ada dua orang yang bisa menyegel kotak itu!"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Elliot, bingung karena Ada yang biasanya tenang tiba-tiba frustasi seperti itu.

"Ah, lupakan! Kalau mau tahu, tanya kakak saja sana!"

Elliot menatap Ada yang masih tampak frustasi dengan bingung. Akhirnya, dia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Terserah deh. Lebih baik kita cari sarapan saja dulu!"

"Cari? Gak ada yang salah huruf, tuh?" gumam Ada sambil mengikuti Elliot berjalan menuju pasar.

.

"Yang lain belum kembali juga, ya?" tanya Ada. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan teman-teman mereka belum juga datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan.

"Mungkin mereka… tersesat?" jawab Elliot asal.

"Mana mungkin mereka tersesat? Kita sudah mengenal bagian kota yang ini seperti punggung tangan sendiri!"

"Memangnya kau mengenal punggung tanganmu sendiri?" sergah Elliot. Ada memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

"Yo!"

Ada dan Elliot menoleh dan mendapati dua orang telah berada di samping mereka. Kedua orang itu adalah Sharon dan Break. Break tampak sedang membawa sebuah bungkusan kain berukuran sedang.

"Sharon! Break! Kalian bikin kaget saja!" protes Ada. Break hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi protes gadis itu.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa diselamatkan?" tanya Elliot penasaran. Break membuka bungkusan kainnya dan menggelar isisnya di atas tanah.

"Tidak banyak, kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan beberapa pisau, pistol milik Gil, dan pedang milikku dan Oz. Kami tidak bisa menemukan senjata lain, bahkan pistol Vincent pun tak kita temukan. Malah, kita menemukan ini!" Break mengacungkan sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Itu kan seruling milik Reo!" pekik Ada. "Bagaimana serulingnya bisa selamat? Itu kan terbuat dari kayu!"

Sharon mengangkat bahu, "Keajaiban mungkin?"

"Mungkin?" kata Elliot ragu.

"Belum ada kabar mengenai Reo atau Vincent?" tanya Sharon kepada Elliot dan Ada. Mereka berdua menggeleng.

"Belum, mungkin besok?" jawab Ada.

"Kalian mau makan? Aku punya sisa roti tadi siang." Elliot menawarkan roti yang dia dan Ada sengaja sisakan tadi siang.

"_Arigatou" _mereka berdua menerima roti itu dengan senang hati.

"Yang lain belum kembali juga?" tanya Break dengan mulut penuh.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi? Aku penasaran apa mereka telah menemukan tempat tinggal yang pas untuk kita?" gumam Ada.

"Seharusnya Reo ikut mereka, jadi kita bisa tahu kalau gedung itu dihantui atau tidak. Masih ingat markas paling pertama kita?" tanya Break, mengingatkan Ada dan Sharon tentang markas pertama mereka sebelum mereka pindah ke markas yang dibakar oleh Dark Sabrie kemarin.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, suara-suara itu membuatku merinding…" kenang Sharon. Ada mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tuh, mereka berempat sebentar lagi datang! Eques baru saja memberitahuku." Sharon memberitahu mereka semua.

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian mereka melihat Oz, Gil, Alice dan Zwei muncul di jalan masuk gang.

"Hai!" sapa Oz kepada mereka berempat. Yang lain mengangguk untuk menanggapi sapaan Oz.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menemukan tempat yang pas?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Elliot langsung bertanya.

"Belum." Gil menghempaskan diri ke samping Elliot dan mengambil pistolnya yang diberikan oleh Break. "Tapi kami bertemu dengan Esther tadi."

"Esther? Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" tanya Sharon heran.

"Dia bilang mungkin dia bisa mengusahakan tempat tinggal untuk kita. Dia menyuruh kita semua untuk menemuinya di Waterhill Shop besok pagi. Jadi, kita terpaksa bermalam di sini lagi untuk malam ini." jawab Zwei.

"Oiya, barusan Echo bertanya apakah kalian berhasil menemukan Reo dan Vincent." lanjut Zwei dengan datar. Ada tertawa kecil begitu mendengar pertanyaan Echo yang disampaikan oleh zwei.

"Belum, Echo! Mungkin besok?"

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Reo berada di sana. Tiga puluh menit, dua jam, atau mungkin satu hari? Dia tidak tahu, tidak ada yang bisa dijadikannya sebagai patokan waktu. Dia pernah mencoba untuk menghitung detik-detik yang berlalu, tetapi menyerah begitu dia mencapai hitungan seribu.

Jadi, dia menunggu… dan menunggu…

Hingga akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seseorang menyapanya.

"Halo, Reo! Ckckck, ternyata kau cukup mudah ditangkap, ya?"

Reo tersentak, kaget. Mungkin dia tidak bisa melihat orang itu, tapi dia bisa mengenali orang itu dari suaranya.

"KAU!" teriaknya marah.

**TBC**

_A/N:_

_Tadaima^^_

Yo, fast update. Karena Aoife terpaksa nungguin ade lomba dari pagi sampai sore, daripada bengong, mendingan nulis aja deh xD Sekarang, semuanya udah tahu penkhianatnya, kan? (Yaiyalah tahu, udah jelas banget woy!)

Jadi, gimana menurut readers chapter ini? Komentarnya di _review _ya^^


	19. The Rat

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 19: The Rat **

"_Kau sudah dengar tentang anak yang dikurung di ruang bawah tanah oleh Master?"_

"_Anak itu? Ya, aku pernah dengar."_

"_Aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Jujur saja, aku lebih memilih mati daripada berada di posisinya!"_

"_Seperti apa penampilannya?"_

"_Satu-satunya hal yang kuingat adalah rambutnya, karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan berantakan, tidak terurus!"_

"_Hei! Bagaimana kau bisa mengurus rambutmu kalau kau dikurung di tempat seperti itu?"_

_Elliot nyaris saja menjatuhkan nampannya ketika dia tanpa sengaja mendengar gosip antar pelayan itu. _

"_Rambut hitam, berantakan, Gil?" gumamnya._

_Malam itu juga, Elliot menyelinap ke ruang bawah tanah tempat 'anak itu' dikurung. Dia harus memastikan bahwa 'anak itu' bukan salah satu dari kakaknya. Sejak mendengarkan deskripsi salah seorang pelayan tentang 'anak itu', entah kenapa perasaan Elliot tidak enak. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang sebelum membuktikan kecurigaannya._

_Elliot mendapati kalau pintu ruang bawah tanah hanya diamankan dengan sebuah selot yang mudah dibuka. Selot itu memang sudah lumayan berkarat, tetapi masih bisa dibuka dengan mudah tanpa menimbulkan derit yang bisa membangunkan seisi mansion._

_Setelah memastikan dia sendirian, Elliot mendorong pintu kayu itu hingga terbuka sedikit. Dia mengernyit ketika pintu itu mengeluarkan suara derit yang tidak enak didengar. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sekali lagi sebelum mengintip ke dalam._

_Gelap, hanya itu yang bisa dilihatnya._

_Elliot kembali mendorong pintu itu dengan hati-hati hingga pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Elliot mendesis kesal ketika dia masih juga tidak bisa melihat ke dalam. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik api. Hadiah dari Gil beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum Elliot diculik. Elliot mengguncang pemantik itu dengan pelan untuk memastikan isinya masih penuh, dia nyaris tidak pernah menggunakannya, sebelum menyalakannya._

_Elliot melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Bau darah segera menyergap hidungnya. Cahaya api dari pemantiknya cukup untuk menerangi sebagian besar ruangan itu, tetapi cahaya itu nyaris tidak mencapai sudut-sudut ruangan. Dia harus menyipitkan mata agar dia bisa melihat sosok yang berada di salah satu sudut dengan jelas._

"_GIL!"_

_._

_Erm, tuan? Kapan kita akan kabur?_

"Sebentar! Biarkan aku bicara dengan hantu sialan ini dulu! Setelah seharian penuh mendengarkan isakannya, aku jadi kasihan kepadanya." gumam Reo. Selama dua jam terakhir, Reo telah berusaha melepaskan kain yang menutup matanya dengan cara menaik-naikkan kelopak matanya berulang kali.

"Tidak ada orang lagi di gedung ini, kan?"

_Sepertinya tidak ada. Kau dengar sendiri apa yang tikus itu katakan._

"Tikus sialan! Aku tidak percaya dia berani menkhianati Pandora!" geram Reo.

Sebenarnya, berbicara dengan hantu yang tinggal di sel tempat dia kini berada bukanlah tujuan utama Reo untuk menunda rencana kaburnya. Dia perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Dia perlu waktu untuk menyusun hal-hal yang telah dikatakan tikus itu sebelumnya

.

"_KAU!" teriak Reo penuh kemarahan._

"_Wah, kau bisa mengenaliku hanya dengan suara, ya? Hebat!" ejek orang di depannya. Reo mendengar suara langkah kaki dan dia tahu si penkhianat sudah berdiri di depannya._

"_Kalau begitu, coba sebut namaku!"_

_Reo menggertakkan giginya, "Apa yang kau mau, VINCENT?"_

_Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatnya, dia bisa mengetahui kalau Vincent, karena pengkhianat itu memang Vincent, tersenyum, "Yang aku mau? Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan Pandora dan menguasai dunia!"_

"_Menghancurkan Pandora? Kau sadar kalau kakak dan adikmu ada disana, kan? Atau Gil juga ikut bersekongkol denganmu?" _

"_Gil tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua, aku melakukan semua ini atas kemauanku sendiri. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhnya maupun Elliot, tetapi aku akan membunuh sisanya!" kata Vincent dengan nada girang yang membuat Reo mual._

_Reo meludah ke depan, berharap itu mengenai Vincent, "Mau membunuh mereka semua? Ha! Langkahi dulu mayatku!" _

"_Dengan senang hati! Aku akan mengurungmu disini tanpa makanan dan akan datang mengecek satu minggu lagi! Kemudian, aku akan melangkahi mayatmu dan aku bisa membunuh semua teman-temanmu! Kau bisa mencoba kabur kalau kau mau, kami tidak akan menjaga gedung ini. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa kabur, tidak selama kau tidak memiliki chain!" tawa Vincent._

"_Apa kau gila, Vincent? Apa kau memang sengaja memasuki Pandora untuk memata-matai kami, atau kau baru mulai berkhianat setelah kau masuk Pandora?" _

"_Gila? Mungkin aku memang gila! Aku memang sengaja masuk Pandora untuk memata-matai kalian! Aku sudah menjadi anggota Dark Sabrie sebelum menjadi anggota Pandora! Bahkan aku sudah mengikat kontrak dengan chain lain di sini sebelum aku mengikat kontrak dengan Dormouse!"_

"Double Contract?"

" _Yap! Aku adalah orang pertama yang mengikat kontrak dengan dua chain!"_

"_Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Vincent?" geram Reo, "Kau tahu kalau Dark Sabrie hanya ingin menguasai dunia!"_

"_Itulah sebabnya aku memilih Dark Sabrie! Aku ingin menguasai dunia! Aku ingin menghukum orang-orang yang menyebabkan hidupku dan Gil menderita dulu!"_

"_Yap, kau memang benar-benar gila!"_

"_Aku merasa tersanjung mendengar pujianmu. Well, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang! Sampai jumpa satu minggu lagi, kalau kau masih hidup!" tawa Vincent sekali lagi sebelum Reo mendengar suara pintu membuka._

"_Oiya, aku rasa kau ingin mengetahu ini." kata Vincent santau sebelum dia menutup pintu, "Setelah kau berhasil disingkirkan dan aku sudah melangkahi mayatmu, yang akan kami kejar berikutnya adalah Echo dan Zwei!"_

_Vincent tertawa dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Reo yang membeku di selnya._

_._

"Bisa-bisanya dia mengkhianati Pandora! Berani-beraninya!" gumam Reo. "Semoga dia hanya satu-satunya tikus di Pandora! Mempunyai satu tikus saja sudah serepot itu! Seharusnya aku tahu dialah pengkhianat ketika melihat chainnya! Hah, chain itu cocok untuknya! Tikus sialan! Omong-omong, kau benar-benar yakin gedung ini kosong?"

_Yakin, tuan! Aku sudah memeriksa tadi._

"Mereka memang berniat mengurungku hingga aku mati kelaparan rupanya! Aku kira dia hanya menggertak! Dasar licik!" Reo terus mengumpat Dark Sabrie dengan kata-kata yang akan membuat Elliot menamparnya apabila sahabatnya itu mendengarkannya.

_Tuan, sepertinya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengumpat-ngumpat…_

"Aku tahu! Tapi sekarang hanya kata-kata yang kumiliki untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku!" geram Reo dengan suara cukup keras. Tak apa-apa, toh tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Soal _double contract _yang dia bicarakan tadi, apakah itu benar?"

_Ya, itu benar._

"Aku baru tahu kalau manusia bisa membuat dua kontrak sekaligus dengan kotak yang berbeda." gumam Reo. "Aku ingin tahu sekuat apa chain pertamanya itu!"

"Tapi kuakui, Vincent cukup hebat untuk mengikat dua kontrak sekaligus." Reo mengakui setengah hati. "Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya karena telah menjadi pengkhianat!"

.

"Elliot? Sebenarnya kita mau mencari Reo atau tidak sih?"

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak perlu mencarinya! Kita hanya perlu mendapatkan tanda dari Reo!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu yang lain? Yang lain sudah mulai mencari! Kita tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga!"

"Reo tidak ingin aku memberitahu yang lain!"

"Ini situasi darurat, Elliot!"

"Mau darurat atau tidak, rahasia tetap rahasia!"

Tidak sampai tiga kilo dari tempat Reo ditahan, Ada dan Elliot sedang berdebat dengan seru. Mereka kini berada di tengah pasar. Mereka semua, dengan bantuan Esther dan Reinhart Twins, telah mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang memadai tadi pagi, dan kini mereka memutuskan berpencar untuk mencari Reo.

"Oke kalau kau tidak mau mencari Reo! Tapi, setidaknya kita harus pura-pura mencari dia! Oz akan marah kalau dia tahu kalau kita hanya bersantai disini!" bentak Ada.

"Fine! Kalau itu bisa membuatmu diam!" akhirnya, setelah perdebatan yang memakan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit itu, Elliot mengalah.

Bahu Ada merileks, 'Akhirnya dia setuju juga." batinnya.

"Jadi, kita mulai mencari darimana?" tanya Elliot. Ada mengangkat bahunya. Sekilas, dia mendengar Elliot menggumam, "Marah-marah dari tadi, kukira dia punya rencana!"

"Halo! Aku tidak tuli, tahu!"kata Ada jengkel. "Memangnya kau belum mendapatkan informasi apapun dari Humpty Dumpty?"

"Jujur saja, belum. Kalau sampai sore nanti dia belum juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Reo, kita terpaksa berasumsi dia tidak berhasil kabur dan kita harus mencarinya secara manual." Elliot menjelaskan taktiknya.

"Kenapa tidak dari sekarang mencarinya?" gumam Ada sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku hanya berharap dia tidak dikurung di ruang bawah tanah…"

"Mengingat kesadisan Dark Sabrie, aku rasa dia malah dikurung di ruang bawah tanah."

"Kalau begitu, aku harap Ann dan Aire mengenal seorang psikiater. Ingat ketika dia tidak sengaja terkunci di ruang bawah tanah Pandora beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Elliot bertanya kepada Ada.

"Tentu aku ingat!" Ada bergidik sedikit ketika mengingat insiden itu. "Sharon sampai terpaksa harus menjejalkan makanan ke mulutnya! Tetapi kondisinya masih lebih baik daripada saat pertama kali aku bertemu kalian!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan pisau-pisau beracunmu itu? Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya apakah orang-orang yang mengejarku dan Reo dulu masih hidup… Omong-omong soal makanan, kenapa kita tidak mencari makan siang saja? Sekarang cukup ramai, aku yakin kita bisa mengambil satu atau dua batang roti tanpa ketahuan." saran Elliot.

Ada memandang sekelilingnya sejenak, "Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin Elliot…" gumamnya pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Elliot heran.

"Dia," Ada menunjuk ke arah seorang pedagang roti yang berdiri di depan kios miliknya, dia sedang menatap Ada dan Elliot dengan tajam. "adalah pemilik kios yang kita curi rotinya kemarin."

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Ya ampun, Elliot! Dia sedang menatap kita, dan sepertinya dia baru saja mengenali kita. Firasatku mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan berteriak, 'Itu anak-anak yang mencuri rotiku kemarin!'. Jadi, kurasa sebaiknya kita kabur, sekarang!" saran Ada.

Untung saja Elliot tidak banyak bertanya-tanya lagi dan segera mengikuti Ada menyelinap di antara pengunjung pasar, karena tepat lima detik setelah mereka menghilang, prediksi Ada terbukti benar.

.

"Akhirnya lepas juga!" gumam Reo ketika, akhirnya, dia berhasil mengangkat penutup mata itu dari matanya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan kain itu dari rambutnya. Setelah kain itu berhasil lepas dari rambutnya yang berantakan, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat ruangan tempat dia ditahan.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Reo adalah sebuah lilin yang terbakar yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Hal itu membuat Reo bertanya-tanya apakah lilin itu diletakkan disana untuk menerangi ruangan atau untuk membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan karena kekurangan oksigen, karena ruangan itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai lubang untuk membiarkan udara luar masuk.

Hal kedua yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah pintu besi besar yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Reo menghela nafas. Tidak apa-apa, toh dia tidak berniat untuk keluar melalui pintu itu. Reo memperhatikan dinding-dinding penjaranya. Batu-batu yang menyusun dinding itu tampak sudah sedikit merasa penjara ini cukup dekat dengan permukaan tanah. 'Bagus, aku bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah' pikirnya.

Walaupun begitu, Reo tetap merasa pusing. Traumanya dengan ruang bawah tanah dan kegelapan masih membekas dengan kuat. Dia tahu kalau dia menghabiskan waktu satu malam lagi disini, dia akan menjadi gila. Memang situasinya sekarang tidak separah saat dia belum bergabung dengan Pandora, setidaknya dia tidak disiksa sekarang. Tetapi, Reo lebih memilih untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya saat ini.

Hantu yang sedari tadi menganggu Reo dengan isakannya sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Reo mengira dia tidak ingin menampakkan diri di hadapannya, walaupun Reo memiliki indra keenam. Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatnya, Reo tetap berbicara kepada hantu itu.

"Hei, sebentar lagi aku akan membebaskanmu! Jadi, jangan menangis dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi, oke? Ketika aku sudah membebaskanmu, berkumpullah dengan keluargamu disana, oke?"

Reo tidak yakin hantu itu bisa mendengarnya, tetapi isakannya berhenti. Reo menghela nafas lega. Sekarang dia bisa berkonsentrasi untuk membebaskan dirinya.

_Kalau kau hanya ingin berbicara seperti itu, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah melepas kain penutup matamu._

"Aku tahu, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat ke arah mana aku pergi kalau aku tidak melepaskannya, kan?" kilah Reo.

_Diucapkan oleh seorang anak yang menghabiskan setengah dari hidupnya untuk menutup matanya!_

Rei terbatuk-batuk kecil karena asap lilin dan kekurangan oksigen, "Vincent tidak perlu menunggu seminggu untuk memastikan kalau aku sudah mati! Kalau aku tidak bisa meloloskan diri dalam waktu satu hari ke depan, aku pasti sudah mati lemas! Ah, sudahlah! Kau siap?" tanya Reo. Reo mendengar gesekan sayap sebagai balasannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu! Dalam hitungan tiga!" Reo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Satu… Dua… Tiga!"

Reo berteriak kencang, memanggil…

…dan sebuah ledakan menghancurkan gedung itu

.

"Haahh…" Elliot membungkuk badannya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dia dan Ada sudah berlari cukup jauh dari pasar ke bagian kota yang tidak begitu mereka kenal. Mereka kini berada di halaman belakang sebuah gedung.

"Kita sudah tidak dikejar lagi, kan?" tanya Ada dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Sepertinya tidak…" Elliot kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa kita tidak istirahat dulu disini sebentar?" usulnya. "Paru-paruku rasanya mau pecah!" Kali ini, Ada tidak membantah. Dia segera menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding, diikuti oleh Elliot.

"Kita berlari cukup jauh juga, ya?" komentar Ada ketika dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Kau yakin kita bisa kembali nanti?"

"Sejujurnya? Tidak. Sepertinya kita harus menebak-nebak jalan pulang nanti." kata Elliot. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, berusaha menenangkan nafas mereka.

"Elliot?" setelah beberapa saat, Ada memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Aku bingung, kenapa Aire dan Ann bersedia merelakan rumah kos milik Reinhart sebagai tempat tinggal sementara kita. Kita tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka, kan?" tanya Ada. "Maksudku, baru beberapa bulan yang lalu kita mengenal mereka, itupun kebetulan!" tambah Ada.

"Kurasa ini semacam simbiosis mutualisme." Elliot menjawab.

"Eh? Simba… simbi… Gah!"

"Simbiosis mutualisme!"

"Apapun itu! Apa artinya?" Ada menyerah mencoba mengucapkan kata itu dengan benar.

"Itu suatu istilah dalam ilmu pengetahuan. Artinya saling memberi keuntungan. Mereka memberi kita tempat tinggal, tetapi mereka juga akan mendapatkan keuntungannya." Elliot menjelaskan.

"Memangnya mereka mendapatkan keuntungan apa?" tanya Ada bingung. Elliot mengangkat bahunya, tanda dia juga tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi tadi pagi Aire berkata kita boleh tinggal di rumah kosnya hingga kita menemukan Reo. Setelah kita menemukan Reo, dia dan Ann akan membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan kita."

"Memangnya mereka menginginkan apa dari _street child _seperti kita? Mereka punya segalanya, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu!" seru Elliot jengkel.

"Tidak perlu pakai marah-marah juga, aku kan hanya bertanya…" gumam Ada sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya merosot hingga dia berada di dalam posisi berjongkok.

"Dan aku hanya menjawab!"

"Terserah, deh…" respon Ada yang sedang tidak ingin menolerir kekeras kepalaan Elliot. Dia menengadahkan kepala dan melihat awan tebal telah menutupi matahari.

"Elliot, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Kita harus mencari Reo sekarang kalau kita tidak mau kehujanan! Menurut perkiraanku, kita punya waktu kurang lebih satu jam sebelum hujan turun!" kata Ada.

"Hei, kau dengar aku atau tidak, sih?" kata Ada kesal ketika Elliot sama sekali tidak merespon. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan melhat Elliot masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Ada bangkit berdiri dan mengguncang tubuh Elliot dengan cukup keras, "Elliot! Kau masih disini, kan?"

Masih tidak ada respon dari Elliot, bahkan dia tidak mengedip karena guncangan Ada.

Ada kini sudah berada di depan Elliot dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia baru memperhatikan kalau kedua mata safirnya kini menatap lurus ke depan, kosong.

"Elliot?" tanya Ada khawatir. "WOI! Kau masih disini, kan?" Ada berteriak tepat di telinga Elliot. Kali ini usahanya berhasil, Elliot mengedip dan berkata, "Eh?"

Dengan tidak sabar, Ada mengulangi kata-kata yang sebelumnya dia ucapkan. Elliot menyeringai ketika Ada selesai berbicara.

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu satu jam. Yang kita perlukan hanyalah sedikit keberuntungan."

Kini giliran Ada yang berkata, "Eh?"

.

"Elliot! Kita mau berlari sampai kapan?" tanya Ada di sela-sela nafasnya. Sekali lagi, mereka berdua bermanuver dengan gesit melewati gang, jalan, dan taman yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Sampai kita sampai di tempat Reo! Humpty bilang tempatnya tidak jauh lagi!" jawab Elliot dengan setengah berteriak.

"Sepertinya definisi 'tidak jauh lagi' milikmu dan milikku berbeda jauh! Lima menit yang lalu kau bilang sebentar lagi kita akan menemukannya, tapi nyatanya kita masih terus berlari!"

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan Humpty! Salahkan Reo juga kenapa dia terus bergerak!"

"Mana ada pelarian yang duduk diam dengan manis dan menunggu ditangkap kembali, Elliot!

Mereka masih terus bertengkar selama perjalanan hingga Elliot berkata, "Kali ini aku berkata jujur! Kita sudah dekat!"

"Dia berhenti bergerak?" tanya Ada dengan terengah-engah.

"Yup, sepertinya dia pingsan atau jatuh. Satu belokan lagi!" Mereka segera berbelok di sebuah belokan yang ditunjuk Elliot. Ada baru memperhatikan jejak darah yang masih segar yang rupanya Elliot ikuti dari tadi.

"Dimana dia?" seru Elliot ketika mereka berdua berhenti untuk mencari Reo.

"Di sana!" Ada menunjuk ke depan, ke arah Reo yang berbaring tertelungkup di tengah jalan.

"REO!" seru Elliot. Dia, diikuti oleh Ada, segera berlari menuju sahabat mereka yang terbaring tidak bergerak itu.

Mereka berlutut di samping tubuh Reo dan Elliot membalikkan tubuhnya hingga wajah Reo kini menghadap ke atas. Wajah Reo tempak berbeda tanpa kacamata bundar yang selalu dipakainya. Sebuah luka yang cukup dalam tertoreh di pipi kanannya, membuat wajah dan rambutnya lengket karena darah. Bajunya robek di beberapa tempat dan melalui robekan itulah Elliot dan Ada bisa melihat cukup banyak memar yang menghiasi kulitnya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Ada.

"Menurutmu? Kau kan penyembuh di Pandora!"

"Lumayan buruk… Lukanya kelihatan cukup dalam… Kita harus segera menghentikan pendarahannya! Selain luka itu, kurasa dia baik-baik saja."

Elliot segera merobek bagian bawah kaus yang dipakainya dan memakainya sebagai perban untuk menghentikan pendarahan Reo. Segera saja kain itu berubah menjadi merah.

"Kita harus segera membawanya kembali! Sharon tidak ikut pencarian, kan? Suruh Humpty Dumpty untuk memberitahu Sharon kalau kita perlu tumpangan kilat!" perintah Ada.

Elliot memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk berkomunikasi dengan chainnya. Setengah menit kemudian, dia kembali membuka matanya. "Humpty sedang mencari Eques sekarang. Kuharap dia bisa menemukannya dengan cepat!"

"Masalahnya, cepat versi chain dan manusia itu berbeda." gumam Ada.

"Ugh…"

Ada dan Elliot serentak menundukkan pandangan mereka dan mereka melihat Reo mulai membuka kedua matanya dengan pelan.

"Kalian lama banget sih…" gumamnya kesal yang mau tak mau membuat Ada dan Elliot tertawa pelan.

"Hei! Kau beruntung kami bisa menemukanmu tepat waktu!" gerutu Elliot. "Kalau kami terlambat setengah jam saja, kemungkinan besar kau sudah mati!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!Ini hanya luka kecil! Luka sekecil ini tidak akan bisa membunuhku!" protes Reo.

"Mungkin tidak. Tetapi kau akan menderita infeksi yang menyakitkan selama sedikitnya seminggu!" kata Ada. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan hingga kau mendapat luka separah itu.

"_Well_, aku terpaksa meledakkan bangunan tempat aku ditahan untuk melarikan diri."

"Kau APA?" pekik Elliot dan Ada tidak percaya.

"Aku bilang aku terpaksa meledakkan bangunan tempat aku ditahan untuk melarikan diri. Aku mendapatkan luka ini karena sebuah tergores sebuah batu yang jatuh."

"Bukan tergores lagi, robek lebih tepatnya…" gumam Ada ketika dia memeriksa luka Reo.

"Kau menggunakan 'itu' ya? Aku harap kau tidak ikut meledakkan kakakku, Reo, karena aku tidak melihatnya di sekitar sini. Kau lari dengannya, kan?" tanya Elliot.

Ekspresi Reo langsung menggelap begitu Elliot menyebut nama Vincent, "Tidak. Dan aku harap aku benar-benar meledakkannya tadi!"

"Eh? Apa maksudm…" ekspresi Elliot berubah menjadi panik. "Jangan bilang…."

Dengan pelan, Reo mengangguk.

Elliot meninju jalan batu di bawahnya dengan keras hingga membuat Afa terlonjak. Dia terus meninju jalan itu hingga buku-buku jarinya berdarah. Sumpah serapah terlontar dari mulutnya. Ada butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mencerna semua itu, tetapi akhirnya pemahaman menghampirinya.

"Reo? Kau cuma bercanda, kan?" tanya Ada dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku mendengarkan pengakuannya dengan kedua telingaku sendiri!"

"Oh tidak! Bagaimana kita bisa menyampaikan berita ini kepada Gil?"

Elliot mencengkram kedua bahu Reo, membuatnya sedikit mengernyit kesakitan, "Gil tidak terlibat, kan? Tolong bilang Gil tidak terlibat!"

"Untungnya Gil tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini. Vincent bilang sendiri dia bertindak atas kemauannya sendiri."

Elliot mulai berjalan mondar mandir di depan Reo dan Ada, "Berbulan-bulan kita bertanya-tanya siapa penkhianat itu, dan sekarang semuanya jelas! Ha! Seharusnya aku tahu ada yang tidak beres ketika dia dan Gil tiba-tiba menjadi anggota Pandora! Dark Sabrie pura-pura menyerang mereka berdua! Mereka tahu kalau kita mengawasi dan akan menyelamatkan mereka! Seharusnya aku sudah tahu sejak pertama kali melihat chainnya! Tikus! Cocok untuknya! Mungkin Dormouse juga ingin memperingatkan kita kalau dia tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku malu punya hubungan darah dengannya!" Elliot masih terus menyumpahi kakaknya selama sekitar sepuluh menit sementara mereka menunggu Eques untuk membawa mereka pulang.

"Omong-omong, kita sedang menunggu apa sih?" tanya Reo dengan nada mengantuk. Dia harus berusaha keras untuk tetap sadar. Dia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

"Kita menunggu Eques untuk membawa kita pulang." jawab Ada.

"Ke markas?"

"Tidak, bukan ke markas…"

"Lalu kemana?"

Elliot dan Ada saling bertukar pandang, "Kau lihat saja nanti. Sekarang kau tidur saja!"

"Kau menyuruhku tidur atau pingsan?" gumam Reo. Elliot dan Ada melihat kalau kesadarannya sudah hampir menghilang. Hal terakhir yang mereka dengar sebelum dia kembali pingsan adalah, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu!"

Elliot dan Ada kembali bertukar pandang.

"Situasinya semakin rumit saja!"

**TBC**

_Tadaima! _

Yo, Aoife is back! Gomen karena telat update. Aoife keasyikan download dan nonton anime sampai lupa update fanfic. Gomen! (_ _)

Dan, yup, pengkhianatnya memang Vincent! Congrats buat Baka Reader, ShachiiKyarorain, dan Stepai Elly yang berhasil menebak dengan benar!

Question of the chapter: Apa sebenarnya kekuatan Reo (selain mata batin) sampai dia bisa meledakkan gedung seperti itu?

Hints: Kalau melihat dengan lebih teliti atau ngikutin manganya pasti tahu

Oke, that's all! See ya all in the next chapter!


	20. Terms of Service

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 20: Terms of Service**

"_Gil! Bangunlah! Kumohon!"_

_Kenapa dia terus memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Namanya bukan Gil. Bukan, namanya bukan itu._

_Orang yang sedari tadi terus mengguncangnya berhenti. Dengan sebuah bisikan terkejut, dia berkata, "Kau bukan Gil!"_

_Memang bukan._

"_Hei! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

_Kenapa dia terdengar begitu khawatir? Dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya, kan?_

_Tangan orang itu menyapu pelipisnya, menyentuh cairan lengket yang berada di sana. Dia bisa mendengar orang itu mendesah terkejut, "Kau berdarah!"_

_Tentu saja dia berdarah! Setiap orang pasti mengeluarkan darah apabila mereka mengalami hal yang sama dengannya, bukan?_

"_Hei! Angkat kepalamu! Jangan seperti orang mati saja!"_

_Orang mati? Bahkan kematian terlalu mewah untuknya! Tak peduli sekejam apa mereka menyiksanya, tak peduli berapa banyak darahnya yang keluar, tak peduli seberapa lama dia dikurung di ruangan tanpa cahaya itu, maut tidak juga mengunjunginya._

"_Geez, kau tuli, ya?"_

_Dia sama sekali tidak tuli, dia mendengar setiap kata yang orang itu ucapkan._

_Siapa dia?_

_Kenapa dia begitu peduli padanya yang merupakan 'anak iblis'?_

"_Oke, sepertinya kita harus memulai dari awal! Baiklah, namaku Elliot! Kau?"_

_Nama, siapa namanya? _

_Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang memanggil dia dengan namanya. Dia bahkan hampir melupakan namanya sendiri. Tetapi, dia samar-samar mengingat seseorang memanggilnya dengan namanya. Ibunya? Atau ayahnya? Entahlah._

_Namanya… Namanya adalah…_

"_Reo…"_

_._

Hari sudah siang ketika Reo bangun.

"Ouch!" gumamnya ketika dia merasakan rasa sakit yang menyengat di sisi wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, dia meraba pipi kanannya dan jari-jarinya meraba permukaan perban yang berada di sana. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti, tetapi rasa sakitnya masih ada.

"Aku …dimana?" pikirnya.

Dia jelas tidak berada di markas Pandora, ataupun di tempat dia dikurung oleh Dark Sabrie. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali ruangan cat putih tempat dia berada. Permukaan empuk tempat dia berbaring bukanlah permukaan kantung tidur yang selalu dia tiduri setiap malam. Dan cahaya matahari yang berasal dari celah-celah tirai jendela, bukan cahaya yang sama seperti di Pandora.

Secara otomatis, tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengambil kacamatanya yang selalu dia letakkan di sampingnya ketika dia tidur. Tetapi, dia tidak menemukannya. Kemudian dia ingat kalau kacamatnya jatuh ketika Dark Sabrie menangkapnya.

Reo berusaha untuk duduk, tetapi usahanya itu malah memberinya sakit kepala yang hebat. Rupanya kombinasi antara kehilangan darah dalam jumlah besar dan trauma karena dikurung di ruang bawah tanah dalam waktu yang cukup lama bisa menghasilkan sakit kepala sehebat ini! Dia mengerang pelan dan memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Dia bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan diri. Dua hari? Tiga?

"Ouch! Reo! Tidak usah tendang-tendang!" terdengar gerutuan mengantuk seseorang. Rupanya gerakan Reo yang tiba-tiba tadi telah menyebabkan orang yang menemaninya terbangun.

Reo menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat orang yang masih bersungut-sungut itu dengan lebih jelas. Setelah berada di dalam kegelapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, cahaya yang cukup terang di ruangan itu membuat kedua matanya sakit.

"Elliot?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Kau kira siapa lagi?" kata Elliot, masih menggerutu. Dia rupanya sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di samping tempat tidur Reo dan tertidur dengan kepalanya beristirahat di atas kasur Reo "Lain kali, jangan duduk tiba-tiba seperti itu! Kau kira enak tidur dengan posisi seperti itu dan tiba-tiba terkena tendangan seseorang?"

Reo tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Elliot yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab itu. Yep, dia memang Elliot! pikir Reo

Reo membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi yang keluar hanyalah suara serak yang terpatah-patah. Elliot segera mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan Reo dan bergegas mengambil segelas air yang berada di samping meja Reo. Reo meminum air itu dengan rakus. Dia tidak menyadari betapa hausnya dirinya.

"Trims…" gumamnya setelah dia menandaskan isi gelas itu.

"Jadi," Elliot menyimpan gelas yang sudah kosong itu kembali di atas meja, "apa yang kau mau katakan tadi?"

"Kita ada dimana?"

"Rumah kos milik Reinhart." jawab Elliot setelah dia duduk kembali di bangkunya dan menggesernya hingga sekarang dia berada persis di samping kepala Reo. Reo memiringkan posisi tubuhnya agar dia bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Eh? Kenapa kita bisa berada di sini?" tanya Reo bingung. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya, "Apakah ini yang kau maksud dengan kita tidak kembali ke markas?"

Elliot mengangguk, ekspresinya suram. "Tikus-tikus itu membakar markas Pandora! Nyaris tidak ada yang tersisa! Kita beruntung kita bisa selamat tanpa luka sedikit pun, kecuali Break. Dia terpaksa masuk kembali ke markas untuk menyelamatkan kotak Pandora."

Sumpah serapah segera keluar dari mulut Reo. Elliot tidak menghentikan Reo dan hanya sesekali mengangguk kecil untuk menanggapi perkataan Reo.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Reo untuk menenangkan dirinya. Akhirnya, dia berhenti dan kembali bertanya, "Jadi, mereka semua sudah tahu tentang Vincent?"

Elliot kembali mengangguk, ekspresinya yang sudah suram menjadi semakin suram. "Mereka semua tampak seperti tersambar petir begitu kami memberitahu mereka tentang Vincent. Tentu saja yang paling shock adalah Gil. Dia mengurung diri di kamarnya dan Oz dan menolak untuk keluar. Oz sampai terpaksa tidur di kamar Break karena Gil menolak untuk membiarkan dia masuk. Zwei juga tampak sering mendengar Echo berbicara sendiri, mungkin sedang berusaha untuk menenangkannya."

"Semuanya kacau, ya?" gumam Reo.

"Ya, kacau!" Elliot menyetujui.

"Mereka belum tahu kalau aku…"

"Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman bersamaku dan Ada! Tetapi, kurasa kau tidak bisa merahasiakannya lebih lama lagi?"

"Kenapa?"

Elliot mengangkat koran yang sedari tadi dipegangnya tetapi tidak diperhatikan oleh Reo. Di halaman depan tampak foto sebuah lubang yang cukup besar di tengah kota. Reo menyadari kalau itu pasti tempatnya ditahan oleh Dark Sabrie.

"Kau membuat ledakan yang cukup besar, Reo!" decak Elliot. "Semuanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa membuat ledakan sebesar itu tanpa meledakkan dirimu sendiri! Bahkan Ann dan Aire berkata mereka tidak bisa membuat ledakan sebesar itu!"

"Rupanya aku sudah tidak bisa merahasiakannya lagi, ya?" gumam Reo.

"Yup."

"_Well, _kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu mereka. Aku sudah merahasiakannya terlalu lama."

"Benar sekali!" kata Elliot menyutujui.

"Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Sekitar dua hari. Aku kagum kau bisa sadar dalam waktu yang cukup cepat setelah kehilangan begitu banyak darah! "

"Selama itu?" tanya Reo heran yang diikuti oleh anggukan Elliot.

"Kemana yang lain? Apa mereka semua sedang tidur?" tanya Reo lagi.

"Gil masih mengurung dirinya di kamar. Aku terakhir kali melihat Echo berada di kamarnya dan Alice, masih berusaha menenangkan Zwei. Sharon dan Ada sedang memasak untuk makan malam di dapur bersama Aire, sementara Oz, Alice dan Break sedang berlatih menembak di ruang latihan bersama Will."

"Rumah kos macam apa yang memiliki ruang latihan untuk menembak?"

"_Well, _pemilik rumah kos ini adalah Reinhart. Jadi itu tidak terlalu mengherankan."

Elliot bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang! Kau memerlukan waktu untuk istirahat! Aku akan memberitahu yang lain kalau kau sudah sadar. Mungkin mereka semua akan datang ke sini setelah makan malam."

Reo mengangguk pelan. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat. Sepertinya air yang tadi diminumnya sudah dicampur obat tidur. "Omong-omong tentang makan malam, nanti bawakan aku sedikit! Aku lapar!"

Elliot tersenyum geli, "Tentu saja!

.

Elliot memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur. Wajah Reo tampak begitu damai ketika dia sedang tertidur.

Elliot lega karena Reo tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala trauma karena terkurung di ruang bawah tanah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kali terakhir Reo terjebak di ruang tanah adalah ketika dia sedang berlatih sendirian di ruang bawah tanah dan kunci pintu tingkap Pandora rusak. Butuh waktu hampir sehari penuh bagi mereka untuk membuka pintu itu dan selama seminggu setelahnya, mereka harus terus-menerus membujuk Reo agar anak laki-laki itu mau makan.

"Kurasa, dia sudah semakin dewasa." pikir Elliot.

Dia masih mengingat kali pertama dia bertemu Reo. Butuh beberapa kali kunjungan diam-diam pada malam hari untuk meyakinkan Reo kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi, dan butuh beberapa kali kunjungan lagi untuk membuat Reo memercayainya. Elliot bertanya-tanya bagaimana Reo bisa melewati semua itu tanpa menjadi gila sepenuhnya. Kalau Elliot berada di posisi Reo pada saat itu, mungkin dia sudah menjadi penghuni rumah sakit jiwa sekarang.

Elliot mendengar pintu kamar dibuka dan ketika dia menoleh, dia melihat Ada menyembulkan kepalanya melalui celah pintu itu.

"Boleh aku masuk?" gadis itu bertanya. Elliot mengangguk dan Ada melangkah masuk. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan dengan dua buah mangkuk dan gelas.

"Kudengar Reo sudah bangun. Apa informasi yang kuterima salah?" tanya Ada bingung.

"Dia sempat bangun tadi, tetapi kembali tidur. Omong-omong, apa itu?" tanya Elliot sambil menunjuk nampan yang dibawa oleh Ada.

"Kau lupa untuk makan siang, Elliot! Kukira Reo juga lapar, makanya aku membawakan kalian makanan. Tetapi Reo sudah tidur lagi."

"Memangnya aku lupa makan siang, ya?" Elliot menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baka!" kata Ada gemas. Dia menyerahkan salah satu mangkuk berisi sup ayam kepada Elliot dan meletakkan nampannya di meja samping tempat tidur Reo.

Elliot memeriksa mangkuk di pangkuannya, "Kau yang memasak ini?" tanyanya.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mencampurkan barang-barang aneh atau racun ke dalamnya, kan?" tanya Elliot yang sudah sangat mengenal kebiasaan Ada yang suka bereksperimen dengan bahan-bahan dapur, baik yang berbahaya ataupun tidak.

"Tidak! Tapi idemu tentang racun boleh juga. Kurasa aku akan mencobanya lain kali!" kata Ada sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Elliot bergidik ngeri. Dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak sembarangan memakan masakan Ada tanpa mengetahui bahan-bahan apa yang digunakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana dengan Gil?" tanya Elliot.

"Will tadi membuka paksa pintu kamar Gil dan sekarang Oz sedang berusaha membujuknya untuk makan. "

"Ck, apa sebegitu sayangnya Gil kepada Vincent sampai dia bersikap seperti itu?" desis Elliot, kesal dengan kakaknya.

"Hey! Vincent kan juga kakakmu! Memangnya kau tidak sedih ketika kau mengetahui kalau dialah pengkhianatnya?" tanya Ada kesal.

Elliot tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ada dan memilih untuk meneruskan makan. Sebenarnya, Elliot juga sempat shock dan sedih ketika dia mengetahui kalau kakak yang dipercayainya mengkhianatinya. Tetapi, bukan Elliot namanya kalau dia mengakui itu.

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Elliot." kata Ada lembut. "Tetapi, walaupun kau sekarang membenci Vincent setengah mati, dia tetap saudaramu."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Ada meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Elliot yang kini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau benar, Ada… Aku memang sedih…" bisiknya pelan.

"Tapi, mengurung diri dan menolak makan tidak akan mengubah apa-apa, Vincent telah mengkhianati kita. Aku bisa berduka nanti, setelah Pandora menang!"

.

"Jadi, ceritakan semuanya!" perintah Oz.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Semua anggota Pandora, mereka berhasil menyeret Gil dari kamarnya, berkumpul di kamar tempat Reo berada. Ann, Aire dan Will juga ada di sana. Selain itu, ada dua orang dokter yang tadi sedang memeriksa Reo sebelum mereka semua datang. Entah kenapa kedua dokter itu tampak memperhatikan Alice dengan tertarik, sementara Alice berusaha untuk menghindari kedua dokter itu dengan bersembunyi di belakang Ada.

"Dari awal?" tanya Reo yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, dari awal!" jawab Oz.

"Tunggu dulu!" sela Alice.

"Kenapa Alice?" tanya Oz, yang tampak sedikit terganggu karena selaan Alice.

"Ann, Aire, bisa jelaskan kenapa dua orang itu bisa ada di sini?" geram Alice sambil menunjuk kedua dokter itu.

"Oh, mereka berdua dokter pribadi Reinhart!" jawab Aire sambil menatap kedua dokter itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Alice?" tanya Ann bingung.

"Seharusnya kalian sudah mati!" geram Alice dengan suara rendah, seperti suara seekor kucing yang tersudut. Perkataan Alice itu langsung mengundang komentar "Eh?" dari semuanya, kecuali kedua dokter itu yang malah tersenyum simpul.

"Alice, tidak baik membawa kembali dendam lama di sini!" kata salah seorang dari mereka dengan santai. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang cukup panjang.

"Dia benar, Alice!" temannya menyetujui. Dia adalah seorang perempuan berambut merah yang disanggul di belakangnya. Dia dan temannya memakai jubah dokter panjang berwarna putih.

"Dendam, katamu? Heh, aku hanya ingin membalas apa yang telah kalian lakukan kepadaku dan Alyss!" desis Alice.

"Bukannya itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai dendam, ya?" tanya si dokter laki-laki dengan nada polos.

"Erm, Alice? Kurasa ini semua bisa menunggu sampai kita selesai mendengar cerita Reo?" kata Ada dengan gugup.

"Kalian semua tidak mengerti! Mereka berdua adalah dokter dari tempat aku dan Alyss berasal!" pekik Alice marah, yang kembali mengundang reaksi "Apa?" dari semuanya.

Ann dan Aire berbalik menghadap kedua dokter itu, "Kalian bilang kalian adalah dokter medan perang!" tuduh mereka berdua.

"Itu semua adalah masa lalu." kata si dokter perempuan. "Aku dan Revis sekarang menjadi dokter baik, kok!"

"Dokter baik, tetapi bekerja untuk kelompok mafia terbesar di Sabrie? Oookeeee!"

"Alice!" kata Oz tajam. "Apapun masalahmu dengan kedua orang itu, itu bisa menunggu, oke?"

"Huh, mereka berdua tidak pantas disebut orang! Mereka lebih pantas disebut binatang!"

"Alice!"

"Oke, aku akan diam sekarang! Tapi jangan kira urusan kita sudah selesai, Revis! Miranda!" ancam Alice kepada kedua orang itu.

"Kami akan mengingat itu, Alice!" kata Miranda sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang, bisa kita dengar cerita Reo?" tanya Break yang sedari tadi diam.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mereka mendengarkan?" tanya Elliot sambil menatap Ann, Aire, Will, Miranda dan Revis.

"Mereka tuan rumah kita! Mereka berhak tahu apa yang terjadi!" kata Oz yang diiringi anggukan teman-temannya.

"Oke! Apa aku bisa mulai sekarang?" tanya Reo dengan sedikit kesal.

"Oke, kau bisa mulai sekarang!"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menyela atau bertanya dulu!"

Maka Reo pun menceritakan semua yang telah dialaminya. Dia menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa ditangkap oleh Dark Sabrie. Dia menjelaskan dengan rinci percakapannya dengan Vincent, dia berusaha untuk tidak menatap Gil, Elliot maupun Zwei pada bagian ini. Kemudian dia menceritakan saat-saat ketika dia melarikan diri sebelum ditemukan oleh Elliot dan Ada.

"Tunggu, Reo!" sela Sharon. "Ada bagian dari ceritamu yang hilang! Bagaimana kau bisa melarikan diri dari sana? Dan, demi Tuhan! Bagaimana kau bisa membuat ledakan sebesar itu? Kau tidak sedang kebetulan membawa bom dengan kekuatan eksplosif sebesar itu, kan? Tunggu, Pandora bahkan tidak punya bom!"

Reo mendesah, "Sudah kuduga kalian akan menanyakan itu! Well, kurasa aku telah merahasiakannya terlalu lama!"

"Kau merahasiakan apa dari kami, Reo?" tanya Gil dengan ingin tahu.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Reo menyingkap lengan baju tangan kirinya. Entakan nafas terkejut terdengar dari teman-temannya, kecuali Elliot, Ada, dan yang paling mengejutkan, Oz.

"Reo… kau!" kata Break tertahan.

Di lengan kiri Reo, di tempat yang tertutup oleh lengan bajunya, terdapat sebuah tato bermotif rantai yang melingkari lengan atasnya.

"Kau… kontraktor? Tapi… bagaimana bisa?" desis Alice ketika dia melihat tato itu.

"Aku tidak terkejut." kata Oz tenang.

"Eh? Kakak sudah tahu?" tanya Ada bingung.

"Aku pemilik sah kotak Pandora, Ada! Tentu saja aku tahu siapa saja yang telah mengikat kontrak dengan kotak itu, tetapi aku tidak tahu Reo mengikat kontrak dengan siapa!" Oz menjelaskan.

"Tetapi, kenapa kau juga ikut merahasiakannya, Oz?" tanya Elliot dengan nada heran.

Oz mengangkat bahunya, "Karena aku memercayai Reo! Ketika dia bilang dia tidak berhasil mengikat kontrak, aku memilih untuk tutup mulut. Aku yakin Reo merahasiakannya untuk alasan yang bagus."

"Aku tidak yakin ini alasan yang bagus atau tidak…" bisik Reo. "Aku hanya takut, itu saja!"

Kedua iris Oz melebar, "Takut? Nah, ini baru membuatku terkejut!"

"Chainku bukan chain biasa. Setiap kali aku menggunakan kekuatannya, penglihatanku semakin menajam. Dan itu adalah hal yang ingin kuhindari sebisa mungkin! Setelah ledakan yang kulakukan kemarin dulu, penglihatanku meningkat dengan drastis!" Reo menjelaskan.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti!" sela Will, yang diikuti oleh anggukan Aire dan Ann.

"Contohnya," Reo menunjuk ke sebuah titik di samping Ann, "disebelah kananmu, Ann, ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia kira-kira tujuh belas tahun dengan rambut cokelat dan mata biru. Dia memakai sebuah celana _jeans _berwarna biru dan kaus berwarna hijau daun dan dia memiliki sebuah luka tembak yang masih berdarah tepat di atas jantungnya." Reo berusaha mendeskripsikan sosok arwah yang dilihatnya. Merasa dipanggil, arwah itu melambaikan tangannya, walaupun hanya Reo yang bisa melihatnya.

Ann menoleh dan sedikit merinding, "Yoven?"

"Ini dulu memang kamar Yoven, sih…" kata Will.

"Siapa Yoven? Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan dulu?" tanya Elliot.

"Yoven adalah salah satu anggota Reinhart. Dan yang dimaksud dengan dulu, yah, dulu! Dia terbunuh beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika kami sedang bertempur dengan Clockwork. Penampilannya ketika meninggal sama persis dengan deskripsi Reo tadi, dan dia meninggal karena sebuah peluru menembus jantungnya!" jawab Will.

"Hei, Reo! Bukannya dulu kau hanya bisa melihat arwah dalam kondisi gelap atau remang-remang?" tanya Elliot sambil melihat ke langit-langit, dimana sebuah lampu berdaya besar terpasang.

Reo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena ledakan kemarin, sekarang aku bisa melihat arwah dalam kondisi apapun! Kalau aku menggunakan kekuatan chainku dalam kekuatan besar seperti kemarin lagi, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membedakan yang mana yang masih hidup dan mana yang sudah mati!"

"Kurasa aku bisa mengerti kenapa Reo tidak mau memakai kekuatan chainnya." kata Gil sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Sebenarnya kau mengikat kontrak dengan siapa, Reo?" tanya Oz penasaran.

Reo menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab,

"Jabberwock…"

"APA?"

"Reo!" seru Zwei takjub, "Kau mengikat kontrak dengan salah satu chain pencipta Kotak Pandora, dan kau tidak memberitahu kami?"

"Aku takut akan dicap aneh oleh kalian…" gumam Reo lirih. "Maksudku, tiga dari lima chain pencipta kotak Pandora ada di Dark Sabrie, kan?"

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Reo!" tanya Oz gemas. "Kita semua adalah orang aneh! Tidak ada bedanya kalau ada satu orang aneh yang bergabung!"

"Aku tidak setuju kalau kita semua orang aneh…" gerutu Elliot.

"Tetap saja! Seharusnya kau memberitahuku tentang Jabberwock! Kalau aku tahu kau mengikat kontrak dengan Jabberwock, pasti kita sudah kotak Pandora sudah tersegel dengan aman sejak dulu!"

"Eh? Tersegel?" tanya Reo bingung. Semua orang, bahkan Break dan Sharon yang sudah cukup lama menjadi anggota Pandora, tampak bingung. Hanya Ada yang sama sekali tidak tampak bingung.

"Ini bukan salah Reo, kak!" kata Ada. "Dia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Penyegelan!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi, tetap saja! Aargh!"

"Kalian berdua ngomong apa, sih?" tanya Break, kesal karena diabaikan oleh kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Penyegelan. Kedua kotak Pandora harus disegel sebelum mereka bisa dihancurkan!" Ada menjelaskan.

"Dan chain yang bisa menyegel maupun menghancurkan kedua kotak itu hanya ada lima! Dan mereka adalah kelima chain yang juga membantu membuat kotak Pandora! Itu berarti hanya Jabberwock milik Reo, Raven milik Gil, Griphon milik Zai, Dodo milik Rufus, dan Owl milik Glen yang bisa menyegel dan menghancurkan kedua kotak itu!" tambah Oz.

"Dua lawan tiga, ya?" pikir Elliot "Tidak cukup buruk, kan?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya, jumlah disini tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Asalkan kita memiliki satu saja kontraktor salah satu dari kelima chain itu, kita bisa menyegel dan menghancurkan kotak itu!"

"Kenapa informasi sepenting itu kau rahasiakan, Oz?" tanya Sharon.

"Karena iitu memang informasi rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarga Vesallius! Bahkan keluarga Baskerville yang memiliki kotak Pandora yang lain tidak mengetahui tentang penyegelan! Aku dan Ada memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya hingga seseorang yang bisa mengikat kontrak dengan salah satu dari kelima chain itu bergabung dengan kita." Ada menerangkan.

"Sebenarnya," Oz tanpa sadar menyisir rambut emasnya dengan tangannya, "kami ingin memberitahu kalian tentang ini ketika Gil dan Vincent bergabung, tetapi waktunya tidak pernah tepat! Pertama, karena Gil masih baru dengan semua urusan ini, kami memutuskan untuk menunda memberitahunya. Kemudian, perang dengan Dark Sabrie terjadi disusul dengan kematian Jack dan Alyss!"

"Sekarang," Oz kembali melanjutkan, "ada masalah baru lagi! Sekarang kita punya dua kontraktor yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyegel dan menghancurkan kedua kotak itu!"

"Erm, Oz?" Ann mengangkat tangannya. "Sepertinya kami tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan di sana! Chain? Kontraktor? Penyegelan? Kotak Pandora? Apa arti dari kata-kata itu?"

Oz menghela nafas, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kalian nanti!"

"Jadi, kita mempunyai dua kontraktor yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghancurkan kedua kotak itu. Bukannya itu malah bagus?" tanya Alice.

"Masalahnya, Alice, kita tidak tahu siapa di antara Reo dan Gil yang harus melakukannya!" kata Oz. Dia menatap Reo dan Gil yang tampak terkejut, "Maaf, tapi ini masalah yang harus kalian selesaikan oleh kalian sendiri. Kalian sendiri yang harus memutuskan siapa yang akan melakukannya!"

Gil dan Reo saling berpandangan. Sebuah perjanjian tak terucap terbentuk dari tatapan mereka. Mereka berdua akan membicarakannya nanti, setelah Reo pulih dari lukanya, dan Gil selesai mengatasi shocknya.

"Kami akan membicarakannya nanti!" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Baguslah!" Ada tersenyum, "Setidaknya satu masalah telah diselesaikan, untuk sementara!"

"Ehem!" Aire berdeham dengan cukup keras hingga semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Setelah masalah kalian selesai," dia berkata, "bisakah kita membahas tentang perjanjian kita?"

"Eh? Perjanjian?" tanya Alice bingung.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kita akan membahas soal perjanjian ketika kalian sudah menemukan Reo? Masa kalian sudah lupa?" tanya Aire sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku ingat, kok!" sahut Elliot.

"Aku juga ingat!" sambung Oz, "Jadi, apa perjanjiannya?"

"Tunggu, perjanjian apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" sela Reo.

"Kami akan menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk kalian semua, yaitu rumah kos ini! Kalian juga bebas untuk menggunakan semua fasilitas disini untuk kepentingan kelompok kalian dan kami tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusan kalian. Kami juga akan melatih kalian menggunakan senjata untuk pertempuran." kata Ann.

"Dengan satu syarat!" Aire menambahkan.

"Jadi, apa syaratnya?" tanya Break.

Ann dan Aire menunduk. Mereka berdua tampak tak mau berbicara lagi hingga Will terpaksa mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Begini, apa kalian membaca koran sekitar dua minggu yang lalu?" tanyanya. Semua anak Pandora menggeleng. Mereka semua nyaris tidak pernah membaca koran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Will menghela nafas, "Intinya, Reinhart dan Clockwork terlibat perkelahian besar-besaran dua minggu yang lalu. Perkelahian, atau harus kubilang perang, itu menelan cukup banyak korban dari kedua belah pihak. Nah, ayah Ann dan Aire juga menjadi korban!"

"Jadi…" gumam Zwei.

"Kalian berdua sekarang pemimpin Reinhart?" tanya Alice. Ann dan Aire mengangguk serempak.

"Jadi, apa hubungan antara perkelahian kalian dengan kami?" tanya Ada heran.

"Orang yang membunuh ayah kami bukan berasal dari Clockwork…" bisik Ann, "tetapi …"

"mereka dari Dark Sabrie!" Aire melengkapi perkataan saudaranya.

"APA?" pekik semua orang di ruangan itu kecuali Ann, Aire dan Will. Bahkan Miranda dan Revis tampak terkejut.

"Dan, setelah diusut lebih jauh, Dark Sabrie jugalah yang dulu membunuh saudara kembar Aire dan Ann!" lanjut Will.

"Sniper, ya? Pasti Zai…" gumam Gil.

"Kami telah menyelidiki semua ini…" kata Aire pelan. "Dan sepertinya Dark Sabrie telah bersekutu dengan Clockwork!"

"Kami hanya punya satu permintaan…" kata Ann, juga dengan suara pelan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah belati melesat dari tangan Ann dan menancap di dinding tepat di sebelah kepala Reo. Gerakannya begitu cepat hingga tidak ada orang yang melihat Ann memegang pisau itu sebelum dia melemparnya. Reo beringsut menjauh dari pisau itu, takut dirinya akan menjadi target selanjutnya.

"Hancurkan Dark Sabrie!" Ann dan Aire berkata dengan penuh dendam.

**TBC**


	21. Something That Will Never Change

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 21: Something That Will Never Change**

Sudah lama Reo tidak menikmati pagi yang sedamai ini.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, Reo kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Miranda dan Revis belum mengizinkannya keluar dari ruangan itu, walaupun Reo sudah gatal ingin menjelajahi rumah kos tempat mereka tinggal sekarang.

Semua anggota Pandora segera menyetujui syarat yang diajukan Ann dan Aire tadi malam. Tanpa mereka minta pun, mereka akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Jadi, sejak malam kemarin, persekutuan antara Pandora dan Reinhart resmi terbentuk. Lubang di dinding yang ditinggalkan oleh pisau Ann kini menjadi bukti perjanjian mereka.

Ann dan Aire menepati janji mereka. Mereka mempersilakan Reo dan teman-temannya tinggal di rumah kos mereka yang luas itu. Selain mereka bersembilan, beberapa anggota Reinhart juga tinggal di situ. Ann dan Aire juga tinggal di sana. Mereka bilang mereka lebih senang tinggal di sana daripada di rumah mereka yang sebenarnya. 'Lebih ramai', itu kata mereka.

Reo sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Reo? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja!"

Terdengar suara kunci diputar. Sesaat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan Ada melangkah masuk. Dia menarik bangku yang berada di samping tempat tidur Reo dan duduk di atasnya. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik dari kemarin!" jawab Reo. "Mana yang lain?"

"Kakak, Elliot, Break, Alice, Will dan Ann sedang mendiskusikan beberapa hal di ruang makan. Sharon sedang keluar bersama Aire dan Gil masih mengunci diri di kamarnya. Aku tidak melihat Echo maupun Zwei sejak pagi tadi." jawab Ada.

"Kau tidak ikut rapat strategi?" tanya Reo.

Ada menggeleng dengan tidak bersemangat. "Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan! Lagipula, kurasa aku tidak akan diizinkan untuk menerjunkan diri di garis depan karena aku satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki _chain._"

"Bukannya itu agak… rasis?" tanya Reo hati-hati.

"Seluruh anggota Dark Sabrie memiliki _chain, _ingat? Aku akan habis dalam satu kali serangan!" kata Ada. "Lagipula, aku masih bisa berperan di garis belakang!" tambahnya.

"Maksudmu? Sebentar, biar kutebak! Kau akan menjadi dokter?" terka Reo yang disertai anggukan Ada.

"Revis bilang dia ingin aku menjadi muridnya!" Ada tersenyum senang. "Dia bilang sudah lama dia ingin mempunyai murid, dan aku kandidat yang paling cocok!"

"Ya, baguslah kalau begitu! Kurasa kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat!" puji Reo.

"_Trims, _Reo!" balas Ada yang masih tersenyum berseri-seri. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, huh?"

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari kamar ini, itu saja!" gumam Reo sambil memeluk lututnya. "Tapi Revis maupun Miranda tidak mengizinkanku untuk keluar!"

"Hmmm? Begitu, ya? Oh!" kedua bola mata Ada berkilat sebentar ketika sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Sekedar informasi saja, Revis dan Miranda sedang tidak ada di sini." katanya sambil lalu sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Kau pasti lapar, kan?" tanya Ada.

"Erm, Ada? Aku baru saja makan dua jam yang lalu."

Ada melanjutkan perkataanya, sepenuhnya mengabaikan perkataan Reo barusan "Aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambilkanmu sesuatu!"

Tanpa mengindahkan protes Reo, Ada berlalu dan membuka pintu kamar. Sebelum dia menutup pintu kembali, dia menoleh ke belakang dan berbicara dengan nada santai.

"Aku tidak akan mengunci pintunya, jadi bersikaplah seperti anak baik dan jangan keluar! Oke?" Ada mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Reo yang kebingungan.

"Dia… kenapa sih?"

.

Rumah kos milik Reinhart lebih tepat disebut asrama daripada rumah kos.

Bangunan itu terdiri dari tiga tingkat, belum termasuk ruang bawah tanah yang terdiri dari dua tingkat dan loteng. Setiap tingkat terdiri dari sekitar sepuluh ruangan dengan fungsi berbeda. Lantai teratas, tempat Reo sekarang berada, diisi oleh kamar-kamar penghuni rumah itu dan sebuah klinik. Setiap kamar cukup untuk menampung dua hingga tiga orang. Selain kamar-kamar dan klinik, tidak ada ruangan lain di lantai itu.

Merasa tidak ada ruangan menarik lagi yang bisa dilihat di lantai itu, Reo memutuskan untuk turun dan menjelajahi lantai dua. Lantai dua terdiri sebuah lorong panjang dan beberapa pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni.

Reo memutuskan untuk mencoba pintu yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Dia memutar kenop pintu yang terbuat dari kuningan dan membuka pintu itu. Dia melangkah masuk dan menahan napasnya ketika dia menyadari ruangan itu adalah sebuah perpustakaan yang cukup luas.

Rak-rak kayu berpelitur yang tingginya mencapai langit-langit diisi oleh buku tentang berbagai macam topik. Salah satu rak penuh berisi berbagai macam seri ensiklopedia, sementara rak lain dijejali oleh buku-buku fiksi yang Reo sukai. Lantai keramik putih ruangan itu dilapisi oleh karpet merah yang terasa lembut di bawah kaki telanjang Reo. Beberapa kursi baca yang tampak nyaman diletakkan di atas karpet bersama bantal-bantal lebar nan empuk bagi mereka yang tidak ingin membaca di kursi.

"Kalau seperti ini, aku dijamin betah!" Reo berdecak kagum. "Aku tidak mengira mafia bisa mempunyai perpustakaan seperti ini.

"Kau kira pekerjaan kami hanya bertempur melawan _Clockwork?" _tanya seseorang. "Kami juga manusia biasa, Reo!"

Reo baru menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian di ruangan itu. Ketika dia masuk tadi, dia tidak memperhatikan seorang gadis yang duduk di salah satu kursi di sana, asyik membaca. Baru ketika gadis itu meletakkan bukunya dan bangkit berdiri, Reo menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hai, Ann! Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau ada di sini!" Reo buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Ann mengibaskan tangannya. "Orang-orang bilang aku memiliki sosok yang sering tidak diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku sering dikirim untuk memata-matai. Aku bisa berdiri di belakang seseorang di sebuah ruangan yang sepi tanpa dia mengetahui keberadaanku! Aku juga bisa pergi dari suatu tempat ke tempat yang lain tanpa ada yang mengetahui!" dia menjelaskan dengan sedikit bangga.

"Kurasa itu kemampuan yang berguna!" puji Reo.

"Memang berguna, kecuali kalau kami sedang rapat. Aku harus berteriak beberapa kali agar yang lain memperhatikanku!" Ann sedikit meringis. "Itu sebabnya Aire labih aktif saat rapat daripada aku. Aku lebih memilih memberitahu Aire apa yang ingin kukatakan dan membiarkannya menyampaikannya kepada yang lain daripada harus berteriak!"

"Kurasa aku bisa mengerti itu…" gumam Reo.

Ann tersenyum samar. "Dilihat dari reaksimu ketika kau masuk tadi, rupanya kau suka membaca juga, ya?" tanyanya kepada Reo.

"Ya, aku suka sekali membaca!" jawab Reo bersemangat. "Sayangnya, Pandora tidak mempunyai terlalu banyak buku. Satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mendapatkan buku adalah dengan mencurinya, yang kuhindari sebisa mungkin."

"Kalau begitu, datanglah ke sini kapanpun kau mau! Sekadar informasi saja, ini ruangan favoritku di sini!" Ann menggerakkan tangannya untuk menunjuk seluruh isi ruangan. "Kalau tidak ada kegiatan lain, aku pasti akan pergi ke sini! Kalau kau mampir kesini, mungkin kita bisa mendiskusikan beberapa subjek menarik, eh?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Kedengarannya menarik." kata Reo sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ya! Bukannya kau harus beristirahat di kamarmu?" tanya Ann heran. Dia baru ingat kalau Reo seharusnya tidak berjalan-jalan seperti itu.

"Eh? Erm…" Reo juga baru ingat kalau kaburnya dia dari kamarnya seharusnya tidak diketahui orang lain.

"Erm, mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar…" kata Reo salah tingkah karena ketahuan.

Yang membuat Reo heran, Ann malah tertawa geli. "Sudahlah, tak apa-apa kalau kau kabur dari ruanganmu! Kau pasti bosan setengah mati di sana!"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Revis atau Miranda mengetahuinya?"

"Mereka sedang pergi, jadi tidak masalah! Lagipula, kau bukanlah yang pertama kali kabur dari perawatan mereka. Pernah suatu hari Aire terluka begitu parah hingga dia tidak boleh keluar dari kamarnya selama seminggu penuh! Kau harus lihat wajah Revis keesokan harinya ketika dia akan memeriksa Aire dan mendapati kamarnya kosong!" kata Ann disela-sela tawanya.

"Apa Revis tidak marah ketika dia mendapati kalau Aire kabur dari kamarnya?" tanya Reo.

"Bukan marah lagi, murka!" jawab Ann. "Dia bersumpah kalau Aire sekali lagi kabur dari perawatannya dia akan menguncinya di ruang bawah tanah dan menelan kuncinya!"

"Seram juga, ya?" komentar Reo, yang mulai berkeringat dingin ketika membayangkan dirinya dikurung di ruang bawah tanah kembali.

"Yep, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Aire jera! Dia kabur lagi beberapa hari kemudian!" Ann menambahkan.

"Sepertinya kehidupan di sini menyenangkan, ya?" kata Reo.

"Memang menyenangkan, kalau kau tidak menghitung pertempurannya." ekspresi Ann berubah menjadi suram. "Kadang-kadang aku berharap aku dan Aire tidak dilahirkan sebagai mafia…"

"Bukannya kau bisa keluar dari Reinhart?" tanya Reo. "Memang, kau dan Aire adalah putri pemimpin Reinhart terdahulu, tetapi itu tidak berarti kalian harus menjadi anggota Reinhart, kan? Maksudku, tidak bermaksud menyinggung atau apa, kurasa kalian terlalu muda untuk menjadi mafia, apalagi pemimpinnya!"

"Dan aku rasa kau terlalu muda untuk menjaga rahasia Pandora!" balas Ann. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jujur saja, ketika Oz menjelaskan apa tujuan kalian kemarin malam dan apa sebenarnya kotak Pandora itu, aku merasa seperti berada di dalam mimpi. Ini seperti cerita di buku fiksi saja!"

"Memang seperi cerita fiksi, sih…" Reo mengakui.

"Dan jawaban untuk pertanyaan pertamamu tadi adalah ya! Setiap anggota Reinhart bisa melakukannya, keluar dari Reinhart maksudku! Aku dan Aire bisa saja keluar dari Reinhart, dengan syarat kami tidak membocorkan informasi apapun mengenai Reinhart kepada orang lain. Kalau kami melanggarnya…" Ann membuat tiruan sebuah pistol dengan jari-jarinya dan meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di pelipis kanannya, "kau tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak keluar saja?" tanya Reo. "Rasanya tugas untuk memimpin Reinhart terlalu berat untuk kalian!"

"Karena itu tanggung jawab mereka, Reo!" seseorang merangkul Reo dari belakang. "Mereka memiliki tanggung jawab juga, seperti kita! Kita memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga dan, pada akhirnya, menghancurkan kedua Kotak Pandora, sementara Ann dan Aire memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memimpin Reinhart!"

"Ada?" tanya Reo heran ketika dia melihat orang yang merangkulnya itu.

"Halo, Reo! Ternyata kau bisa mengerti isyaratku, ya?" kata Ada sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal.

"Jadi, kau yang membiarkannya keluar dari ruangan, Ada?" tanya Ann yang dijawab oleh anggukan dan seringai jahil Ada.

"Yup! Habis, dia kelihatan bosan terkurung di sana!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, kok! Omong-omong, apa yang dikatakan Ada tentang tanggung jawab itu benar!" kata Ann. "Sebagai putri ayah kami, sudah merupakan tanggung jawab kami untuk memimpin Reinhart. Sebenarnya ayah maupun ibuku tidak memaksaku maupun Aire untuk menjadi anggota maupun pemimpin Reinhart. Tetapi, sudah tradisi kalau pemimpin Reinhart harus memiliki darah Reinhart, walaupun hanya setetes. Kami tidak punya saudara, dan tidak baik apabila kita merusak tradisi, kan? Jadi, aku dan Aire memutuskan untuk mengambil posisi ini!"

"Jadi, kau menjadi pemimpin Reinhart karena itu merupakan tanggung jawabmu sebagai seseorang yang memiliki darah Reinhart?" tany Reo hati-hati.

Ann mengangguk pelan, "Karena tanggung jawab, ya! Tapi aku dan Aire pernah bersumpah, apabila kami berhasil mengalahkan _Clockwork _dan membalaskan dendam keluarga serta teman-teman kami, kami akan meletakkan pistol kami dan melepaskan jabatan kami! Aku tidak akan membunuh lagi!"

"Sepertinya itu sesuatu yang layak untuk diperjuangkan!" komentar Ada. "Omong omong, Ann, apa rapat strategi sudah selesai? Apa hasilnya?"

"Kami baru selesai sekitar lima belas menit lalu." jawab Ann. "Kami belum menemukan titik terang. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menyegel Kotak Pandora secepatnya!"

"Aku dan Gil masih belum memutuskan siapa yang akan melakukan penyegelan." kata Reo. "Aku rasa kami akan membicarakannya nanti, kalau Gil sudah mau keluar dari kamarnya."

"Apa aku perlu menuruh Will untuk menyeretnya keluar lagi?" Ann menawarkan.

Ada menggeleng pelan, "Biarkan saja! Dia perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." kata Ann. Dia kembali duduk dan mengambil kembali buku yang tadi diletakkannya di kursi. "Omong-omong, apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang? Kurasa Revis dan Miranda tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan Ann, aku ingin menunjukkan ruangan "itu" kepada Reo!" kata Ada. Ann mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah! Demi keselamatanmu, aku harap kau mengingat apa saja yang ada di sana!"

"Percayalah, Ann! Aku mengingatnya sejelas siang!"kata Ada untuk meyakinkan Ann. "Ayo, Reo!"

Dia mengamit tangan Reo dan menariknya, memaksa anak laki-laki itu untuk mengikutinya sementara mereka berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong.

.

Ruangan yang Ada maksud berada sekitar lima meter dari perpustakaan.

"Kita sampai!" kata Ada dengan sedikit terengah-engah, walaupun jarak yang harus mereka tempuh untuk mencapai ruangan itu sangatlah pendek.

Pintu ruangan itu memiliki model yang sama dengan pintu-pintu lainnya di lantai itu. Reo baru saja akan memutar kenop pintu itu ketika Ada mencengkram lengannya.

"Ada? Kenapa?" tanya Reo bingung.

"Lihat kenopnya!" perintah Ada.

Reo menuruti perintah Ada dan mengamati kenop pintu itu. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Reo untuk menyadari perbedaan antara kenop pintu itu dan kenop-kenop pintu lain.

"Tembaga?" tanya Reo heran. "Padahal kenop pintu yang lain terbuat dari kuningan!"

"Tepat sekali!" kata Ada. "Dan kau tahu kalau tembaga paling bagus untuk menghantarkan apa, kan?"

"Listrik?"

"Seratus untukmu! Kenop itu tersambung dengan sebuah sumber listrik yang lumayan besar, tetapi jangan tanya aku dimana sumber listrik itu! Aire bilang listrik yang mengalir di kenop itu cukup untuk membuat beruang pingsan!"

Reo menatap kenop pintu itu dengan ngeri. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita bisa masuk?"

"Mudah saja!" kata Ada santai. "Kau lihat lekukan kira-kira satu jengkal di atas kenop? Nah, kita hanya tinggal menariknya!"

Dengan mengerahkan tenaga, Ada berhasil membuka pintu itu dengan cara menariknya. Pintu itu membuka ke arah luar, menampakkan ruangan bercat putih yang tampak kosong. Reo baru saja hendak melangkah masuk ketika Ada sekali lagi menghentikannya.

"Kenapa lagi, Ada?" tanya Reo yang agak kesal karena dihentikan terus menerus.

"'Jangan buru-buru masuk ke ruangan ini kalau kau tidak mau celaka!' itu kata Will." Ada mengutip. "Kalau kau mau tahu alasannya, lihat ke bawah kemudian lihat ke atas!" lanjutnya dengan sabar.

Dengan agak tidak sabar, Reo menunduk dan mendapati sebuah benang yang amat sangat tipis telah direntangkan di antara kedua sisi pintu. Benang itu dipasang setinggi pinggang Reo. Kemudian Reo mendongak dan mendapati kalau sebuah _guillotine _telah dipasang di atas pintu. Reo yakin kalau dia memutuskan benang itu, _guillotine _itu akan melesat turun dan tubuhnya akan terbelah menjadi dua.

"Sharon kehilangan beberapa helai rambutnya oleh benda itu kemarin ketika kami melihat-lihat ruangan ini!" kata Ada. "Apa kubilang? Kau harus sabar kalau kau mau masuk ke ruangan ini!"

Reo menelan ludah ketika melihat _guillotine _yang tampak tajam itu, "Kenapa ketat sekali, sih? Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Merunduk dan merangkaklah di bawah benang itu!" perintah Ada. Kali ini, Reo menurutinya tanpa protes.

"Kenapa dipasang setinggi pinggang, sih?" gerutu Reo setelah dia berhasil merangkak dengan selamat dan sampai diruangan itu dengan aman. "Kenapa tidak dipasang setinggi lutut saja? Kita bisa melangkahinya dengan mudah!"

"Itu masalahnya, terlalu mudah! Trik itu sudah terlalu sering dipakai!" jawab Ada yang menyusulnya beberapa detik kemudian. "Lagipula, orang-orang yang sudah berpengalaman sudah pasti akan menebak kalau ruangan ini dipasangi perangkap dan akan melangkah tinggi-tinggi ketika masuk. Tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau benang itu dipasang setinggi pinggang!"

"Aku salut dengan siapapun yang merancang ruangan ini!" kata Reo, "Omong-omong, apa sih yang dijaga di sini hingga pengamanannya saja sampai seketat itu?"

"Coba kau lihat ke depan!" saran Ada. Sekali lagi, Reo menuruti saran Ada dan dia segera mengerti kenapa ruangan itu diamankan dengan sangat ketat.

Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang dipaku ke lantai. Selain meja itu, tidak ada benda yang lain di ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari meja itu, tetapi yang istimewa justru benda yang diletakkan di atas meja itu.

"Kotak Pandora?" tanya Reo heran. Ada mengangguk.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa pengamanan di ruangan ini sangat ketat." gumam Reo. "Tetapi, kenapa disembunyikan di sini? Kenapa bukan di ruang bawah tanah seperti dulu?"

"Kami sepakat untuk tidak menyembunyikannya di ruang bawah tanah karena itu adalah tempat pertama yang akan Dark Sabrie selidiki kalau mereka berhasil menyusup ke sini." Ada menjelaskan.

"Lagipula, ini adalah ruangan yang paling aman di sini!" timpal seseorang. Reo kembali menyadari kalau dirinya dan Ada, sekali lagi, tidak sendirian di ruangan.

Dari balik meja, tidak terlihat dari tempat Reo dan Ada berada, seseorang muncul. Rambut keperakan pendeknya tampak berantakan sementara kedua mata kelabunya kini terlihat sedikit merah. Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah salah satu ubin beberapa langkah di kanan Ada, "Omong-omong, jangan melangkah di atas sana! Aku nyaris mati tertusuk ketika aku mau duduk di sana!"

"Oh, halo Zwei!" sapa Ada ketika dia melihat gadis itu muncul. "Pantas saja aku tidak menemukanmu di mana-mana sejak pagi, rupanya kau ada di sini!"

"Kau mencari-cariku?" Zwei mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "_Well, _maaf karena telah membuatmu mencari! Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tenang!"

"Tidap apa-apa, kok!" kata Ada santai.

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku berada di sini?" tanya Zwei tanpa emosi.

"Tidak banyak. Oz, Elliot, Alice, Will dan Ann melakukan rapat strategi pagi tadi dan aku membiarkan Reo keluar dari kamarnya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu." jawab yang ditanya.

"Pantas saja dia ada di sini…" gumam Zwei. "Mumpung kau ada di sini, mungkin aku harus mengembalikan sesuatu."

"Mengembalikan apa?" tanya Reo.

Zwei berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Dia menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang tampak sedang memegang sesuatu kepada Reo.

"Ini! Echo menemukannya ketika kau diculik oleh Dark Sabrie. Sedikit rusak sih, tapi aku rasa masih bisa diperbaiki! Lagipula, sebenarnya kau tidak minus, kan?" kata Zwei.

Dia membuka kepalan telapak tangannya, menampakkan objek yang sedang dibicarakannya. Di sana, di atas telapak tangan Zwei, kacamata Reo berada.

"Kacamataku!" pekik Reo girang ketika dia melihat kacamata kesayangannya. Dia menyambar benda itu dari tangan Zwei dan segera memakainya. Kedua lensa kacamata itu sudah retak karena terjatuh, tetapi Reo tidak memedulikannya. Dia bisa memperbaikinya nanti.

"Terima kasih, Zwei!"

"Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku! Echo yang menemukan kacamatamu, bukan aku!"

"Kalau begitu, sampaikan terima kasihku kepada Echo, ya?" kata Reo sambil tersenyum lebar. Zwei mengangguk pelan.

"Uh, Reo?" Ada menepuk pundak Reo dengan perlahan. Dia melirik Zwei, yang tampak sedang tidak ingin diganggu. "Kurasa kita harus segera pergi!"

"Eh?" Reo melirik ke arah Zwei dan segera mengerti alasan ketergesaan Ada. "Kalau begitu, ayo! Terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan kacamataku, Zwei!"

Zwei tidak membalas perkataan Reo dan hanya menyaksikan dalam diam ketika Reo dan Ada cepat-cepat merangkak keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika Reo hendak menutup pintu, barulah dia memanggilnya.

"Reo?"

Pintu sudah setengah tertutup ketika Reo berhasil menghentikannya. Dia kembali membuka pintu itu dan berkata, "Ya, Zwei?"

Zwei tersenyum kecil, "Sekedar informasi saja, tetapi Echo sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ketika kau hilang! Kurasa kau perlu tahu itu!"

.

Elliot menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika dia berusaha membaca berlembar-lembar skor musik yang berada di hadapannya. Skor-skor ini berbeda dengan skor yang biasanya dibacanya sehingga dia harus berkonsentrasi penuh.

"Ini C, kemudian D minor, kemudian…" gumamnya sementara dia mencoba memainkan not-not yang tertulis di sana.

Sayangnya, konsentrasinya terpecah oleh suara-suara dari balik pintu.

"Kau yakin tidak ada jebakan apapun di ruangan ini?"

"Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya! Ayolah, jangan jadi pengecut seperti itu!"

"Halo? Aku hampir saja terpotong menjadi dua tadi!"

"Salah sendiri kau terburu-buru tadi! Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati!"

"Sekarang aku sudah berhati-hati dan kau malah mengataiku pengecut!"

Elliot mengerutkan keningnya ketika dia mendengar percakapan, atau pertengkaran, itu. Dengan kesal, dia berteriak, "Kalau kalian berdua mau masuk, masuklah! Kalau tidak, jangan ganggu aku! Jangan bertengkar di depan pintu seperti anak kecil!"

Kedua suara itu langsung terdiam begitu mereka mendengar teriakan Elliot. Dengan malu-malu, mereka membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Halo, Elliot!" sapa Ada. "Aku membawa teman!"

"Aku tahu!" Elliot memutar kedua bola matanya. "Suara kalian tadi bisa membangunkan orang mati! Dan, demi Tuhan! Reo! Apa sih yang kau pakai di wajahmu itu?"

"Eh?" Reo menyentuh kacamatanya, "Kacamataku tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jujur saja, aku kagum kau bisa melihat melalui benda itu! Kusarankan kau melepas benda itu kalau kau tidak mau kelihatan seperti orang aneh! Omong-omong, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau harus istirahat di kamar?"

"Aku… kabur?" kata Reo ragu-ragu.

"Sebenarnya, aku yang memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur!" kata Ada mengakui.

Elliot menghela nafas ketika dia mendengar pengakuan kedua sahabatnya. "Oke! Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Berdiri diam di sana seperti orang idiot?"

"Hey! Aku kan hanya mengajak Reo jalan-jalan!" protes Ada.

"Omong-omong, ini ruangan apa, ya?" tanya Reo ketika dia mengamati ruangan tempat mereka bertiga berada.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Ini ruang musik!" jawab Elliot.

Elliot benar, ruangan tempat mereka berada memang ruang musik. Dinding ruangan itu dilapisi oleh busa tebal berwarna krem untuk meredam gema sementara selembar karpet berwarna biru tua dihamparkan menutupi lantai. Satu set drum diletakkan di sudut ruangan sementara beberapa jenis gitar disandarkan di dinding di sebelahnya. Beberapa kotak saksofon dan biola, Reo melihat kotak biola Elliot berada di antara mereka, disusun dengan rapi di sudut yang lain. Sebuah rak yang penuh berisi buku skor berada di samping kotak-kotak itu. Dan di tengah ruangan, berdiri dengan megah, terdapat sebuah…

Reo melepaskan kacamatanya dan menggosok kedua matanya berulang kali. "Matakukah yang salah atau itu memang sebuah _grand piano?"_

"Memang! Gila, kan? Aku juga kaget ketika melihatnya pertama kali. Aku tidak berani membayangkan berapa harganya!" Elliot menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Mafia juga senang bermain musik rupanya!"

"Dan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan piano itu?"

"Mencoba memainkannya, tentu saja!"jawab Elliot yang sedang duduk di kursi piano itu dengan santai sebelum kembali menekan tuts-tuts piano.

"Kau mencoba memainkannya?"tanya Reo dengan nada terperanjat.

"Yup! Dari dulu aku ingin mencoba memainkannya piano!" Elliot mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas kertas-kertas di depannya. "Masalahnya, aku tidak terlalu bisa membaca skor-skor ini! Bisa bantu aku?"

"Baiklah kalau kau memintanya." Reo menghela nafas dan melangkah ke arah Elliot.

"Aku duduk di sini saja!" kata Ada. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi empuk yang berada di sana. Menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, dia memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya berdiskusi. Suara dentingan piano kadang meningkahi diskusi mereka.

"Ini kunci E, bukan G! Kunci biola dan piano itu berbeda!"

"Itu yang membuatku bingung!"

"Baiklah, aku bermain dengan tangan kiri, kau bermain dengan tangan kanan. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju!"

Ada memejamkan matanya ketika nada-nada yang dimainkan Reo dan Elliot memenuhi ruangan itu. Walaupun permainan mereka sedikit kacau di sana dan di sini karena mereka baru pertama kali memainkan instrumen itu, Ada tetap bisa menangkap keindahan musik itu.

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Ada tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Huh?" Elliot dan Reo menghentikan permainan mereka dan menatap Ada.

"Potongan yang baru saja kalian mainkan, apa judulnya?" tanya Ada lagi.

"Hm, sebentar!" kata Elliot. Dia melirik skor-skor yang berada di depannya untuk mencari judulnya, "_Statice_! Ya, judulnya _Statice_!"

Ada mengangguk dan berkata, "Oke! Kalau begitu, teruskan!"

"Memangnya kau apa? Guru kami?" kata Eliot sebal. Bagaimanapun juga, dia dan Reo tetap melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"_Statice, _ya?" gumam Ada, "Nama yang bagus!"

Dia membuka kedua matanya dan berbisik, "Aku harap suasana damai ini bisa berlangsung selamanya..."

**End of Arc 4**

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Aoife: *Yandere mode* Giiiillll! Reeeoooo! Sini, dooooong!

Ada: *sweatdrop* Gomennasai, minna-sama! Aoife keluar sisi yanderenya karena chapter 74!

Elliot: Untung aku udah mati jadi gak kena troll lagi sama Mochizuki-sama!

Ada: Question of the chapter: Siapa di antara kedua orang yang sedang Aoife kajar sekarang yang akan menyegel Kotak Pandora?

Elliot: Silahkan jawab di kotak _review _beserta kritik dan saran dri anda!

Ada & Elliot: See you in the next arc! And, Happy Holiday!


	22. One As Two

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Arc 5**

**Chapter 22: One as Two**

Hari masih pagi ketika seluruh penghuni Reinhart dibangunkan oleh suara berisik langkah kaki seseorang.

Pemilik suara langkah kaki itu adalah Alice. Dia berlari dengan cepat dan berisik menuju lantai satu, tidak peduli kalau suara berisiknya membangunkan penghuni kamar-kamar yang dilaluinya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan itu! Dengan cepat, dia menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

Beberapa saat setelah Alice menghilang, pintu-pintu kamar di lantai tiga terbuka dan pemiliknya yang masih mengantuk menjulurkan kepala mereka keluar, bertanya-tanya siapa yang membuat suara bising tadi.

"Siapa sih tadi?" tanya Elliot sambil menggosok kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan Reo kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dari kamar di sebelahnya, Break dan Will juga melangkah keluar.

"Tadi siapa yang lari-lari di lorong?" tanya Break dengan nada mengantuk.

"Dari suara langkah kakinya, sepertinya itu Alice!" kata Oz sambil menahan kuapnya. Anak laki-laki itu juga baru keluar dari kamarnya diikuti dengan Gil. Mereka, seperti teman-temannya, masih mengenakan piama mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh anak laki-laki di lantai tiga sudah terbangun dan memenuhi lorong, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Anak-anak perempuan sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan berada di lantai bawah.

"Apa kita harus ke bawah?" tanya Reo. Yang lain memandang ke arah satu sama lain sebelum mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kita harus ke bawah! Lagipula, sudah waktunya untuk bangun!" kata Oz.

.

Sementara itu, Alice sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Dia menendang pintu ruang makan hingga pintu itu terbuka dan membentur dinding dengan suara keras, mengagetkan anak-anak perempuan yang berada di sana.

"Hai, Alice!" sapa Ann dengan tenang. Dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, tampaknya hanya dia yang tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Alice yang ribut dan tiba-tiba. "Omong-omong, kalau mau masuk, pintunya jangan ditendang seperti itu! Nanti rusak!"

Dia, Aire dan Esther (gadis itu sering menginap di sana) sedang duduk di lantai, merakit beberapa pistol. Bagian-bagian pistol berserakan di sekeliling mereka. Ada sedang duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia hampir tersedak roti panggangnya ketika Alice datang. Sharon sedang menuangkan susu ke mangkuk berisi serealnya.

"Halo, Alice!" sapa Ada setelah dia pulih dari keterkejutannya. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke belakang Alice, "Mana Echo?"

Alice mengabaikan pertanyaan Ada dan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Ann dan Aire, "Kalian punya borgol atau jaket pengaman? Atau apapun untuk mengamankan seseorang yang sedang mengamuk?"

Ann dan Aire mendongak dari pekerjaan mereka dan menatap Alice dengan bingung. "Tentu saja kami punya!" jawab Aire. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Biar kutebak!" kata Sharon. Dia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Alice, "Echo dan Zwei, ya kan?"

"Tepat sekali!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Echo ataupun Zwei, Alice?" tanya Esther bingung.

"Mereka berdua bertengkar, jauh lebih hebat dari kemarin-kemarin!" jawab Alice singkat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka berdua bertengkar?" tanya Ann. Dia meletakkan pistol setengah jadi yang sedang dirakitnya di atas lantai dan membersihkannya tangannya yang berlumuran minyak di celananya. "Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa bertengkar dengan _alter ego_mu?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" jawab Ada. "Mereka berdua memang sering bertengkar sebelumnya, tetapi tidak separah ini!"

"Memangnya separah apa?" tanya Aire.

"_Well, _kalian pernah dengar kalau pertengkaran antara dua orang saudara kembar adalah pertengkaran yang paling mengerikan?" tanya Alice kepada mereka bertiga.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ann. "Kita berdua sering mengalaminya! Ya kan, Ai?"

"Ya, dan akan terjadi lagi kalau kau terus memanggilku Ai!" kata Aire dengan nada datar.

"Percayalah, pertengkaran antar _alter ego _jauh lebih mengerikan!" ucap Alice. "Setidaknya, apabila kalian berdua bertengkar, kalian tidak akan melukai tubuh kalian sendiri, kan?"

.

"Demi Tuhan! Echo! Zwei! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" pekik Sharon ketika mereka sampai di kamar Echo dan Alice.

"Jauh lebih buruk daripada ketika tadi kutinggalkan…" gumam Alice.

"Memangnya Echo kenapa sih?" tanya Oz ingin tahu. Dia dan anak-anak laki-laki lainnya bertemu dengan anak-anak perempuan ketika mereka baru saja hendak turun. Dia sedikit berjinjit agar dia bisa mengintip ke dalam ruangan dari atas bahu Alice dan langsung terdiam.

Echo, atau Zwei? sedang duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua mata tertutup. Kalau dilihat sekilas, orang-orang tidak akan mengira ada yang salah dengannya. Tetapi, apabila diperhatikan lebih teliti, barulah mereka menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

Kedua lengan telanjang Echo dipenuhi oleh bekas cakaran yang cukup dalam, begitu juga wajahnya. Seprei putih yang melapisi tempat tidurnya kini sudah dinodai oleh bercak-bercak darah yang menetes dari bekas cakaran yang disebabkannya sendiri. Gadis itu mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat, nyaris mencabut rambutnya sendiri. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya bergerak, membisikkan, kadang-kadang meneriakkan, kata-kata yang tidak bisa teman-temannya pahami. Dia seperti sedang bertarung melawan dirinya sendiri, yang memang benar.

"Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?" tanya Reo yang sedang menatap Echo, atau Zwei, dengan ngeri. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengetahui siapa yang sedang mengontrol tubuh gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Alice mengakui, "Aku tadi terbangun karena teriakan mereka dan keadaannya sudah seperti ini!"

"Yang penting, sekarang kita harus mencegahnya agar tidak melukai diri sendiri!" gumam Ann. "Sebaiknya aku panggil Revis atau Miranda sekarang! Luka-luka itu kelihatan dalam! Aire! Esther! Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan!" dia membalikkan badannya dan segera berlari untuk mencari Miranda dan Revis.

"Roger! Aku hanya berharap kepala tempat tidur itu cukup kuat." gumam Aire. Dia memegang sebuah borgol di tangannya. Borgol lain yang identik dengan milik Aire berada di genggaman Esther.

"Kau siap, Esther?" tanyanya kepada Esther. Gadis yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Kapanpun kau siap, teman!"

"Kau tangan kanan, dan aku tangan kiri! Siap sekarang?" tanya Aire lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku siap, Aire!" kata Esther gemas.

Aire tersenyum jenaka, "Hanya memastikan! Baiklah, satu… dua… tiga!"

Aire dan Esther melompat memasuki ruangan dan segera mengamankan Echo, atau Zwei. Yang membuat mereka terkejut, gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan. Bahkan dia tidak membuka kedua matanya sama sekali ketika Aire dan Esther membuatnya berbaring di tempat tidur dan memborgol kedua tangannya ke kepala tempat tidur.

"Phew, aku tidak mengira akan semudah ini!" kata Esther.

"Setidaknya sekarang dia tidak bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri." gumam Aire. Dia memperhatikan luka-luka yang berada di kedua lengan Echo, "Wow, kukunya pasti tajam sekali! Aku saja tidak bisa mencakar sampai sedalam itu!"

"Pengkhianatan Vincent berbuntut panjang rupanya." gumam Oz. "Gil, bukannya aku bermaksud menyinggung atau apa, tetapi kupikir kau yang akan paling terpengaruh! Rupanya aku salah!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Oz!" kata Gil. Dia sudah mau keluar dari kamarnya sejak seminggu yang lalu, "Jujur saja, aku juga terkejut karena hal ini lebih mempengaruhi Zwei daripada aku!"

"Minggir!" teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka. Otomatis, Gil, Oz, dan yang lain melangkah ke samping, memberikan jalan kepada Revis yang baru datang. Ann mengekor di belakangnya tetapi dia tidak masuk ke kamar Alice dan Echo. Sementara itu, Aire dan Esther bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ann kepada Sharon.

"Kembaranmu dan Esther berhasil mengamankan mereka berdua." jawab Sharon. "Kuharap luka-lukanya tidak terlalu serius!"

"Itu hanya luka cakaran, kok!" kata Ann menenangkan. "Kurasa itu tidak terlalu serius!"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan fisiknya." gumam Ada. "Mentalnya yang aku khawatirkan!"

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja." kata Break. "Aku bersumpah akan mematahkan leher Vincent kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi! Aku serius!"

"Jangan dipatahkan lehernya! Tusuk saja matanya! Jauh lebih sakit!" saran Reo.

"Erm, _guys?" _panggil Oz dengan tidak nyaman. Anak laki-laki itu melirik ke arah Elliot dan Gil, yang untung saja tidak mendengarnya, "Kalau kalian mau merencanakan pembunuhan Vincent, kusarankan jangan di sini!"

"Kalian semua berisik!" teriak Revis dari dalam kamar. Semua orang langsung terdiam ketika mereka mendengar teriakan itu. Mereka semua mengintip ke dalam kamar.

Revis sedang berlutut di samping tempat tidur Echo dan Zwei. Dia sedang menggenggam tangan kiri Echo sementara di tangan kanannya dia memegang sebuah suntikan berisi cairan bening. Dokter itu menatap remaja-remaja itu dengan kesal.

"Kalau kalian berisik terus, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!" katanya kesal. "Kalian tidak mau aku salah dalam menanganinya, kan?

"Revis? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadanya?" tanya Esther bingung ketika dia melihat alat suntik di tangan Revis.

"Aku akan membiusnya, jadi kalian harap tenang, oke? Kalau tidak, aku bisa salah!"

Revis menyuntikkan cairan bening itu ke dalam pembuluh darah Echo. Gadis itu meronta sebentar dan merintih kesakitan ketika jarum suntik itu menembus kulitnya. Revis tidak mempedulikan rintihannya dan terus menyuntikkan cairan itu ke tubuh Echo hingga dia berhenti meronta-ronta.

Revis bangkit berdiri setelah dia berhasil membius Echo. Gadis itu kini sudah tertidur karena pengaruh obat bius. Revis memasukkan alat suntik yang sekarang sudah kosong ke dalam saku jas dokternya. Dia memutar tubuhnya hingga dia menghadap wajah-wajah penasaran yang berada di balik pintu.

"_Well, _itu akan menyelesaikan masalah, untuk saat ini setidaknya!" kata dokter muda itu.

"Trims, Rev!" kata Esther. "Berapa lama obat itu akan bertahan?"

Revis mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu! Setiap orang memiliki reaksi yang berbeda terhadap obat yang sama. Tebakan terbaikku adalah dia akan tetap tertidur sampai malam tiba."

"Apa dia akan kembali seperti semula?" tanya Ada. Dia menatap tubuh sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur dengan khawatir.

Revis kembali mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu! Aku bukan psikolog! Omong-omong, sejak kapan dia seperti itu? Bertengkar dengan _alter ego_nya maksudku."

"Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya. Biasanya dia dan Zwei akur-akur saja." jawab Gil. Dia menoleh kepada teman-temannya, "Aku benar tidak?"

"Sebelum ini, mereka juga pernah bertengkar sih." Oz menambahkan. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan itu terjadi. "Kejadiannya terjadi sekitar dua bulan setelah mereka bergabung, kalau aku tidak salah. Tapi tidak separah ini! Benar kan, Ada?"

Ada mengangguk, "Mereka mempertengkarkan hal sepele. Aku sudah tidak terlalu mengingatnya, tetapi kurasa itu tentang siapa yang paling sering muncul di antara mereka berdua!"

"Masalahnya, kurasa sekarang mereka tidak mempertengkarkan hal sepele." kata Reo.

"Zwei menyukai Vincent, dan pengkhianatannya menghancurkan hati Zwei. Sebagai orang yang paling mengerti isi hati Zwei, Echo berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya atau apalah, aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya Zwei tidak terlalu terima dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar." kata Alice. "Setidaknya, itulah yang sempat aku dengar ketika aku bangun tadi pagi sebelum aku turun untuk memanggil kalian!"

"Kita hanya bisa berharap mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." gumam Break. "Kita tidak bisa membantu mereka kali ini kalau kita sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka pertengkarkan!"

Revis melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Sebaiknya kalian membiarkan dia beristirahat dan turun ke bawah. Bukannya kalian punya hal-hal yang harus kalian lakukan?"

"Omong-omong tentang hal yang harus kami lakukan…" Oz membalikkan badannya hingga dia menghadap Reo dan Gil, "Apa kalian berdua sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan menyegel Kotak Pandora?"

Reo dan Gil memandang satu sama lain sebentar sebelum menggeleng. Diskusi mereka selama seminggu terakhir sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, karena kedua pihak bersikeras bahwa dirinyalah yang akan melakukan penyegelan.

Oz menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku mengerti! Tapi lebih baik kalau kalian memutuskannya lebih cepat! Keadaan damai seperti ini tidak bisa berlangsung selamanya!"

"Oke!" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

.

"Lupakan dia, Zwei!" kata Echo pelan. Dia mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah sambil meringis kesakitan. Tinju Zwei ternyata cukup menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak bisa, Echo!" bisik Zwei. Dia memeluk lututnya dan terisak, "Aku tidak bisa!"

Hanya di tempat inilah Echo dan Zwei bisa berhadapan secara langsung. Hanya di tempat inilah mereka bisa saling menyentuh, bercakap-cakap layaknya dua orang biasa. Hanya di tempat yang diciptakan oleh imajinasi mereka inilah mereka bisa melihat sosok asli _alter ego _masing-masing.

Echo berlutut di depan Zwei dan menghapus air mata yang berada di pipi Zwei. "Ssst, sudahlah! Jangan menangis terus!"

Echo mau tidak mau memperhatikan luka cakar di pipi Zwei. Echolah yang menorehkan luka itu ketika dia mempertahankan diri dari serangan Zwei. Sebagai balasan, Echo juga mendapatkan beberapa bekas cakaran di tubuhnya. Mereka tadi benar-benar berkelahi habis-habisan. Seluruh kekesalan dan kemarahan mereka kepada satu sama lain yang mereka pendam selama ini mereka tumpahkan. Sekarang, setelah semuanya telah mereka keluarkan, mereka bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menampar satu sama lain.

"Kau sih enak, Echo!" ujar Zwei. "Orang yang kau sukai bukanlah seorang pengkhianat!"

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan Oz, kan? Kau juga tidak mungkin mendapatkan Vincent! Jadi, kurasa kita impas sekarang!" kata Echo.

"Tapi Reo menyukaimu!" bantah Zwei.

"Kalau dia menyukaiku, berarti dia juga menyukaimu, kan?" Echo bertanya. "Kita berdua kan orang yang sama!"

"Walaupun kita orang yang sama, kepribadian kita berbeda!" kata Zwei. "Dia menyukai kepribadianmu, bukan kepribadianku!"

"Bukannya kepribadian kita juga mirip?" Echo kembali bertanya.

"Huh! Mirip apanya!" dengus Zwei. Dia meluruskan kakinya dan berbaring di atas lantai yang putih, atau melayang di ruang hampa? Tidak ada batas antara bumi dan langit di dunia serba putih ini. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini.

"Kita berdua seperti refleksi cermin. Mirip, tetapi bertolak belakang. Aku kidal, sementara kau normal. Kau pendiam, sementara aku tidak bisa diam. Aku bisa bertempur dengan chain, sementara kau tidak bisa. Kita berdua sangat bertolak belakang! Coba sebutkan apa yang sama di antara kita!" tantang Zwei.

"Ada." jawab Echo.

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Kita sama-sama dicap gila." kata Echo datar. "Dan teman-teman kita juga akan mencap kita gila kalau kita tetap bertengkar seperti ini!"

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita bertengkar?" tanya Zwei.

Echo mengangkat bahunya, "Memang ada yang namanya waktu di sini?" Zwei tersenyum lemah untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Echo.

"Maaf karena telah meninjumu tadi!"

"Maaf karena telah menamparmu tadi!"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain sebelum tertawa kecil. Echo bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Zwei, yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Echo menarik Zwei hingga mereka berdua berdiri tegak di ruang putih itu.

"Kau benar, Echo!" kata Zwei. "Vincent memang hanya seekor tikus got! Tidak ada gunanya aku menangisinya!"

"Kau juga benar, Zwei!" kata Echo. "Oz sekarang milik Alice! Aku harus bisa melangkah maju!"

Mereka berdiri diam selama beberapa saat hingga Echo berbicara.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang. Yang lain pasti khawatir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kita perbuat kepada tubuh kita!"

"Baiklah! Dan, Echo?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku yang mengontrol sekarang?" tanya Zwei.

Echo mengedikkan bahunya, "Silahkan saja!"

.

"Kenapa pedang tidak dicantumkan di sini?" tanya Eliot kesal. Dia menghunjamkan jari telunjuknya ke permukaan sebuah kertas yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Karena," Will menjawab dengan tenang, "tidak ada lagi orang yang bertempur menggunakan pedang, Elliot!"

"Aku, Reo, Oz dan Break bertarung menggunakan pedang ketika kami bertempur dengan Dark Sabrie!" bantah Elliot marah.

"Kalian dulu bertempur di tempat yang sepi, jadi tidak ada masalah. Lain halnya dengan di sini! Ini daerah ramai. Akan sulit bagi kalian untuk bergerak dengan membawa-bawa pedang, orang-orang akan mencurigai kalian. Lagipula, pedang sulit untuk disembunyikan." Esther menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berduel tanpa pedangku!" gerutu Elliot lagi.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang enggan berduel tanpa pedang, Elliot!" kata Break. "Tapi berduel dengan pisau tidak terlalu sulit, kok!"

Oz mengambil daftar senjata yang akan mereka gunakan nanti dari bawah telunjuk Elliot dan membacanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, "Pertanyaan! Bagaimana kalau Dark Sabrie membawa pedang?"

"Mereka tidak akan membawanya, percayalah! Clockwork tidak akan mengizinkannya!" kata Aire untuk meyakinkan mereka.

"Granat?" tanya Break setelah dia membaca salinan daftar senjata. Dia mengerutkan keningnya ke arah Ann, Aire, Will dan Esther, "Kalian tidak bermaksud melakukan pembantaian massal, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau kira kami apa? Pembunuh berdarah dingin? Granat hanya akan digunakan apabila kalian berduel di tempat yang sepi!" jawab Ann.

"Lagipula granat yang akan kalian gunakan adalah granat dengan kekuatan rendah, kok!" tambah Esther. "Aku juga akan menambahkan beberapa granat suara kalau-kalau kalian harus bertarung di tempat tempat yang ramai. Tenang, granat itu tidak akan membunuh orang, hanya membuat mereka pingsan! Aku juga akan memberikan headset supaya kalian tidak ikut pingsan!"

"Oke, aku mengerti!" kata Oz. "Tetapi,"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan bom bunuh diri?" sambung Alice yang sedang mengintip daftar yang Oz pegang.

"Kalau kalian ingin bunuh diri tentu saja!" jawab Esther. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dan kenapa kami ingin bunuh diri?" tanya Elliot bingung.

Aire menepuk keningnya, "Aku lupa kalau kalian masih baru dalam hal ini! _Well, _dalam dunia mafia, ada pepatah seperti ini, "Daripada tertangkap, lebih baik mati!". Itulah sebabnya kami selalu membawa bom bunuh diri dalam misi!"

Oz tertawa gugup, "Bisa kita coret yang ini? Tidak ada di antara kami yang berniat untuk bunuh diri!"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau!" kata Aire sebelum mencoret sesuatu dari daftar yang dipegangya.

"Bagaimana dengan _dummy-dummy _itu?" tanya Sharon.

"Tenang, kami sudah memesannya!" kata Esther. "Aku berani bersumpah kalau hasilnya akan seratus persen mirip!"

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah siap." kata Oz. "Kita hanya harus menunggu Gil dan Reo memutuskan saja. Setelah itu, kita bisa mulai menyerang!"

"Mari kita berharap agar rencana ini berhasil!" kata Elliot yang diiringi anggukan setuju teman-temannya.

"Ada? Bisa kau periksa Gil dan Reo? Seharusnya mereka sudah memutuskan sekarang!" pinta Oz.

"Oke! Sebentar, ya!" Ada segera melesat meninggalkan ruang makan tempat mereka mengadakan rapat.

Sharon melirik jam yang berada di dinding, "Hari memang masih pagi, tapi ada yang mau teh?" tawarnya kepada yang lain.

"Aku mau!" sambut teman-temannya dengan bersemangat. Sharon pun bangkit berdiri untuk menyiapkan teh untuk mereka semua.

Ceret air bahkan belum berbunyi ketika Ada kembali. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka belum memutuskan! Mereka masih berdebat sekarang, kalau itu masih bisa dibilang berdebat. Seakan-akan pertengkaran antara Zwei dan Echo belum cukup saja!" lapornya.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama!" kata Oz gelisah. "Aku muak menjadi pihak yang diserang terus!"

"Sabarlah, Oz!" kata Break santai. "Memangnya kau kira gampang memutuskan hal seperti itu?"

Sharon menuangkan teh ke cangkir-cangkir keramik kecil dan dia menyisihkan tiga cangkir. Dia menyajikan cangkir-cangkir itu kepada teman-temannya. Mereka semua menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Itu untuk siapa, Sharon?" tanya Alice sambil menunjuk tiga cangkir yang sebelumnya disisihkan oleh Sharon.

"Untuk Reo, Gil, dan Echo kalau dia sudah bangun." jawab Sharon. Dia meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu di atas sebuah baki kayu. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku akan mengantarkan baki ini ke atas sekarang!"

"Silahkan, Sharon!"kata Oz mempersilahkan.

"Oya! Sekedar saran, jangan masuk ke kamar tempat Reo dan Gil berada. Letakkan saja tehnya di depan pintu dan ketuk pintunya!" saran Ada.

Sharon mengangguk dan melangkah meninggalkan dapur. Yang lain tetap tinggal, menikmati teh mereka dan sesekali membicarakan strategi mereka untuk menghadapi Dark Sabrie sekaligus Clockwork.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sharon untuk kembali. Yang lain menatap menatap gadis itu dengan bingung, karena dia datang sambil terengah-engah dan wajah yang memerah.

"Sharon? Ada apa? Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Break heran.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya ini!" seru gadis itu.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Aire.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sharon mengangkat sesuatu yang berada di tangan kanannya agar yang lain bisa melihatnya. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah kertas putih yang berisi tulisan besar-besar. Sambil menahan nafas, mereka membaca pesan itu.

_Serius, deh! Untuk apa kalian memborgolku seperti itu? Kau tahu kalau itu tidak berguna!_

_Aku dan Echo baik-baik saja dan memutuskan untuk mencari sedikit udara segar. Jangan cari kami!_

"Aku menemukannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Borgol itu masih terpasang dengan kuat di kepala tempat tidurnya, tetapi dia sudah tidak ada!" Sharon menjelaskan.

"Aku lupa kalau dia sudah berkutat dengan borgol sejak dia masih kecil." gumam Elliot. "Tidak heran kalau dia bisa melepaskan diri sekarang!"

"Ada sisi baik dan sisi buruk dari pesan ini." kata Oz. "Sisi baiknya, kita semua tahu kalau mereka berdua baik-baik saja."

"Sisi buruknya?" tanya Alice.

"Kita tidak tahu dimana mereka berada."

**TBC**

_A/N:_**  
**

__Libur tinggal seminggu lebih dikit lagi, kira-kira bisa gak ya Arc 5 selesai? *garuk-garuk tanah

Aoife mau kebut nulis sekarang, karena nanti Aoife gak bisa janji bisa update sesering dulu. Kemungkinan Chainned ditunda dulu karena mau fokus sama Pandora Street Child. Rasanya masih pengen deh jadi anak SMP ;_;

RnR, please?


	23. The Hunt

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 23: The Hunt**

"_Berapa lama lagi, Echo?" tanya Zwei dengan tidak sabar._

"_Sebentar lagi! Dan akan lebih cepat kalau kau diam sebentar!" gumam Echo. Kedua tangannya dengan cekatan melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua kakinya setelah sebelumnya melepaskan rantai yang memborgol kedua tangannya. Untung saja rantai yang mengikatnya cukup panjang sehingga dia tidak kesulitan bergerak._

"_Selesai!" bisiknya setelah dia berhasil melepaskan kedua kakinya dari borgol. Dia bangkit berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal. Setelah sedikit merapihkan gaun compang-camping yang dikenakannya, dia melangkah menuju pintu penjaranya._

_Penjara itu lebih tepat disebut kandang beroda. Di dalam kandang yang diletakkan di pinggir alun-alun itulah, Echo dan Zwei menghabiskan tiga tahun terakhir mereka setelah orang-orang di desa mencapnya sebagai gadis gila. Mereka mengunci gadis itu di sana demi keamannya sendiri, atau begitulah kata mereka._

_Sebenarnya tinggal di sana tidak terlalu buruk. Para penduduk desa bersikap cukup hangat kepadanya. Dia mendapatkan makan tiga kali sehari. Dan ketika cuaca tidak mendukung, mereka akan menarik kandangnya ke tempat yang terlindung. Hanya saja, kadang-kadang mereka semua menatapnya dengan aneh ketika dia berbicara dengan _alter egonya.

_Butuh waktu lama bagi Echo maupun Zwei untuk menyadari kalau orang lain tidak mendengar suara orang lain di dalam kepala mereka seperti mereka berdua. Orang lain juga tidak harus bergantian dalam mengontrol tubuh mereka, karena mereka hanya memiliki satu kepribadian untuk mengontrol tubuh mereka. Sebelum mereka menyadari kalau mereka berbeda, mereka sudah berada di dalam kandang itu._

_Baik Zwei maupun Echo tidak mengetahui kapan tepatnya jiwa mereka terbagi. Mungkin pada malam ketika orangtua mereka dibunuh secara brutal ketika mereka baru berumur dua tahun. Mungkin sejak mereka lahir jiwa mereka sudah terpecah. Bahkan mereka tidak tahu siapa diantara mereka yang merupakan kepribadian asli dan siapa yang bukan. Yang mereka ketahui adalah, _alter ego _mereka sudah berada di sana sejak mereka bisa mengingat._

"_Cepatlah, Echo!" desak Zwei. "Aku sudah gatal ingin keluar dari sini!"_

"_Kau kira membobol kunci itu mudah? Coba kau yang melakukannya, Zwei!" gumam Echo yang sedang mengontrol tubuh mereka. Gadis itu menggigil sedikit ketika angin malam membelai bagian tubuhnya yang tidak terlindungi oleh pakaiannya._

_Terdengar suara ceklikan samar ketika gerendel kandang itu terbuka. Echo melangkah keluar dari tempat yang sudah mengungkungnya selama ini._

"_Oke, kau bisa mengambil alih sekarang, Zwei!" bisik Echo._

"_Dengan senang hati!" jawab Zwei dengan riang. Gadis itu menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan tubuhnya mengejang sebentar selagi mereka berganti posisi._

_Zwei membuka matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ah, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan lembutnya rumput di bawah kedua kakiku!" pekiknya riang._

"_Zwei, berhenti berteriak dan bersikap puitis kalau kau tidak mau kita tertangkap!" kata Echo datar di dalam pikiran Zwei._

"_Iya! Iya! Aku tahu!" kata Zwei dengan tidak sabar. Dengan riang, dia berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan tempat mereka menghabiskan tiga tahun terakhir mereka. Kedua kakinya melangkah dengan lincah sementara dia berlari melewati rumah-rumah yang gelap. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mencapai gerbang desa, tempat dia berhenti berlari untuk mengatur nafasnya._

"_Zwei? Aku punya pertanyaan," bisik Echo di dalam pikiran Zwei._

"_Memangnya apa yang kau ingin tanyakan?" kata Zwei. "Cepatlah!"_

"_Kita akan kemana? Kita sama sekali tidak punya tujuan!"_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Zwei tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Echo._

_._

"_Zwei? Kenapa kau membawa kita berdua ke sini?" _tanya Echo.

"Hanya ingin bernostalgia saja. Kita tidak pernah kesini lagi sejak Reo hilang, kan?" jawab Zwei santai.

"_Memangnya apa yang mau kau lihat di sini?" _tanya Echo lagi. _"Lautan abu? Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat di sini! Dan jujur saja, pemandangan ini membuatku gelisah, terlalu membawa kenangan buruk!"_

"Mmmm?" gumam Zwei tidak jelas. Jujur saja, tempat ini juga membuatnya gelisah, tetapi dia tidak akan membiarkan _alter _egonya mengetahuinya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, dia hanya mengikuti kemana kedua kakinya membawanya tadi. Dia berlutut di atas hamparan abu yang dulu adalah markas mereka dan mulai mengorek-ngorek abu yang sudah lumayan mengeras itu.

"_Zwei! Apa yang kau lakukan!" _seru Echo di dalam pikiran Zwei.

"Mencari sesuatu yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak ditemukan oleh Sharon dan Break," gumam Zwei. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya untuk membersihkan abu yang menempel.

"_Aku ragu kau akan menemukan apapun di sini. Omong-omong, jangan lupa cuci tangan nanti!"_

"Lihat saja nanti, Echo!" kata Zwei. Dia menatap lingkungan di sekelilingnya dan mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Sebenarnya para pemadam kebakaran itu ngapain saja sih?" siulnya. "Aku bertaruh api sudah melalap seluruh blok sebelum mereka bisa memadamkannya!"

"_Tampaknya mereka menikmati waktu mereka. Lagipula, daerah ini kan tidak berpenghuni," _sahut Echo.

"Berpenghuni sebelum kita terpaksa pergi dari sini!" bantah Zwei. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum kembali berlutut dan menggali dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"_Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa di sana!" _kata Echo dengan nada datar.

"Siapa bilang? Ini tempat kita menaruh kotak-kotak kita dulu, kan? Aku bertaruh aku akan menemukan sesuatu!" kata Zwei bersemangat.

"_Oke. Apa taruhannya?" _

"Kalau kau kalah, kau harus mencium Reo!"

"_Dan kalau aku menang?" _

"Aku akan mencium Gil! Bagaimana?" tantang Zwei.

"_Kuterima!"_

"Kupegang kata-katamu! Aku akan mulai mencari sekarang!" Zwei menggali dengan semangat yang semakin meningkat.

"_Kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa, Zwei!"_

"Kau salah besar, Echo!" Zwei mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam sesuatu dengan penuh kemenangan. "Aku menemukan sesuatu!"

Zwei meniup benda itu dengan pelan untuk menyingkirkan lapisan abu yang menempel dan menyingkirkan sisanya dengan menggunakan tangannya. Cahaya matahari memantul dari bawah lapisan tipis abu yang tidak berhasil disingkirkan oleh Zwei.

"Kacamata Reim!" Zwei bersiul dengan kagum. "Sama sekali tidak ada kerusakan! Break pasti senang! Kau kalah, Echo!"

Zwei menyeringai girang ketika dia mendengar Echo menggerutu di dalam kepalanya. Dia meletakkan kacamata Reim di sampingnya dan kembali menggali. "Mari kita lihat apa lagi yang bisa aku temukan!"

.

Kabar hilangnya Zwei menyebar dengan cepat di rumah kos Reinhart, dan dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit, semua orang, termasuk Gil, Reo, dan beberapa anggota Reinhart yang lain, sudah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk mendiskusikan hal ini.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah kita harus mencarinya atau tidak?" tanya Oz untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu mencarinya," kata Miranda. "Zwei sendiri yang bilang kalau kita tidak usah mencarinya. Benar kan?"

"Tapi terlalu berbahaya untuk keluar seorang diri sekarang!" kata Sharon. "Setiap kali salah satu dari kita pergi seorang diri tanpa memberitahu yang lain, pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi!"

"Sharon benar! Terlalu berbahaya untuk pergi keluar seorang diri, apalagi sekarang!" Elliot menyetujui.

"Tapi walaupun kita memutuskan untuk mencarinya, kita tidak tahu dia ada dimana sekarang, kan?" kata Alice.

Tiba-tiba Reo bangkit berdiri, menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Dengan nada panik, dia berkata, "Kita harus mencarinya! Aku baru ingat sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh si tikus dulu!" Sejak tadi pagi, nama Vincent dilarang diucapkan oleh sebuah perjanjian tidak tertulis.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" tanya Break ingin tahu.

"Mereka akan mengincar Echo setelah aku!"

.

"Apa kita perlu mengembalikannya, Echo?"

"_Kurasa tidak. Dia pasti akan marah kalau kita memberikannya dalam keadaan seperti itu!"_

Zwei melempar buku setengah terbakar yang dipegangnya dan kembali mencari. Echo benar, Reo hanya akan mengamuk kalau mereka memberikan buku itu kepadanya. Lagipula, dengan banyaknya buku di tempat mereka tinggal, sepertinya Reo sudah melupakan buku-buku yang sebelumnya dimilikinya.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa lagi," gumam Zwei setelah lima menit berlalu dan dia tidak berhasil menemukan apa-apa lagi. Selain kacamata milik Reim, dia juga menemukan beberapa benda lain, seperti sisir milik Sharon dan beberapa lembar kertas skor milik Elliot yang entah bagaimana selamat dari amukan si jago merah walaupun kertas-kertas itu disimpan di sebelah buku-buku milik Reo.

"_Sudah semua? Kita bisa pulang sekarang?"_

"Kurasa iya,"Zwei bangkit berdiri. Dia memperhatikan tangannya yang diselimuti oleh abu, "Kau punya air, Echo? Tanganku kotor!"

"_Kalau kau tidak punya, tentu saja aku juga tidak!"_

"Aku tahu! _Geez, _kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ya?" ledek Zwei.

"_Bukannya aku tidak bisa diajak bercanda, tapi aku hanya bersikap realistis, itu saja!"_

Gadis itu tertawa kecil ketika dia mendengar bantahan Echo. Dia meraup benda-benda yang telah ditemukannya dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas kain milik Ada yang sedikit hangus. Gadis itu mengetahui kalau tas itu milik Ada karena dia menemukan tas itu di dalam kotak milik Ada. Dia bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Ada memiliki tas itu, karena dia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu memakainya.

Zwei menyelempangkan tas itu ke bahunya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat markas mereka dulu berdiri.

.

Panik. Itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan di dalam ruang makan.

"Kita harus mencarinya! Aku tidak ingin ada anggota Pandora lain yang jatuh ke tangan Dark sabrie!" seru Ada.

"Aku setuju dengan Ada! Kita harus mencarinya!" dukung Reo.

"Masalahnya, kita tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang!" kata Aire.

"Zwei mempunyai _chain_! Kita bisa melacaknya dengan mudah!" kata Break.

"Tapi…"

BRAAKK

Seseorang menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat mereka semua terdiam karena kaget.

"Kalian semua, DIAM!" perintah Oz.

Ruang makan berubah menjadi sunyi ketika semua orang di sana mengunci mulut mereka. Oz bisa berubah menjadi menyeramkan kalau dia sedang marah.

Oz menghela nafas lega, "Bagus! Kita tidak akan kemana-mana kalau kita ribut seperti ini terus, paham?" Semua orang mengangguk.

"Sharon, _chain_ milikmulah yang paling bisa diandalkan untuk mencari _chain _yang lain. Kau bisa melacak Doldam dengan menggunakan Eques?" tanya Oz kepada Sharon.

Sharon mempertimbangkan pertanyaan itu selama sesaat. "Ini cukup sulit. Kalau Zwei tidak menggunakan Doldam, aku tidak yakin aku bisa menemukannya. Tapi, aku akan mencoba!"

"Baiklah! Sekarang, kita hanya bisa menunggu!" kata Oz.

"Kita tidak mencarinya sendiri?" tanya Gil.

Oz menggeleng, "Tidak kalau kita belum tahu dimana dia berada. Aku tidak ingin kita terpencar dan disergap oleh Dark Sabrie seperti Jack dan Alyss dulu! Tidak boleh ada yang jatuh ke tangan mereka lagi!"

Suara deringan telepon membuat mereka semua terlonjak kaget.

"Biar aku saja!" Alice yang duduk paling dekat dengan telepon menawarkan. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat gagang telepon yang terpasang di dinding ruang makan.

"Halo?

.

"_Serius, Zwei?"_

"Aku cukup yakin kalau kita lewat sini tadi. Cukup… yakin…"

Zwei mendengar Echo mengerang di dalam kepalanya, _"Aku tidak percaya kau membuat kita berdua tersesat!"_

"Aku tidak tersesat! Aku hanya kehilangan arah!" kata Zwei untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu sudah berputar-putar di daerah yang sama selama sekitar lima belas menit terakhir dan kini dia berada di sebuah kawasan pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Dia maupun Echo sama sekali tidak mengingat jalan untuk kembali ke rumah kos. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu familiar dengan bagian kota yang ini.

"_Tersesat dan kehilangan arah itu hal yang sama!"_

"Menurutku berbeda!" bantah Zwei. Zwei bersumpah dia bisa mendengar suara benturan antara kepala Echo dan dinding. Tunggu, memang di tempat Echo berada sekarang ada dinding? Seingat Zwei tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Baiklah! Kita tersesat, puas?" dengusnya. " Jadi, berhenti membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding seperti itu!"

"_Memangnya di sini ada dinding?"_

Zwei mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin? Soalnya aku mendengar suara benturan tadi."

"_Kau hanya membayangkannya saja!"_

"Terserah! Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"_Kau punya koin? Kalau ya, di sana ada telepon umum. Kita bisa menelpon rumah, aku hafal nomornya," _saran Echo.

Zwei berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ide yang bagus, masalahnya aku tidak punya koin. Tetapi, tempat ini cukup ramai. Aku yakin aku bisa mencopet seseorang untuk beberapa keping koin!"

"_Zwei? Kau yakin?" _tanya Echo dengan nada ragu.

"Aku yakin seratus persen!" kata Zwei dengan penuh percaya diri. "Beri aku waktu lima menit!"

"_Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau kita tertangkap!" _Echo memperingatkan.

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah mencopet, Echo! Ini semudah membalikkan telapak tangan!"

"_Ingat, pilih-pilih korbanmu!"_

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencopet dari sesama _street child, _kok!" kata Zwei menenangkan. Dia memutar lehernya, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang cukup lebar, mencari mangsa. Akhirnya, pilihannya jatuh kepada seorang wanita muda berpakaian mencolok yang tampak cukup kaya. Tentunya dia tidak akan keberatan kehilangan beberapa keping koin, kan?

Lima menit kemudian, dompet wanita itu menjadi sedikit lebih ringan setelah Zwei mencopet lima keping koin dari situ. Seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Zwei memasukkan tangannya yang menggenggam koin-koin itu ke dalam saku celananya dan melangkah dengan santai menuju boks telepon sambil bersiul kecil. Penyamaran yang sempurna.

Zwei memasuki boks telepon itu dan mengangkat gagang telepon kemudian memasukkan tiga keping koin ke dalam lubang koin. Dia menekan tombol-tombol angka yang disebutkan oleh Echo dan menunggu selagi nada sambung terdengar dari gagang telepon itu.

Tidak butuh lama sebelum telepon diangkat di ujung lainnya. "Halo?"

"Alice?" tanya Zwei.

"Zwei? Itu benar-benar kau?" tanya Alice dari seberang sana.

"Yup!"

"Kemana saja kau?" teriakan Alice cukup untuk mengagetkan Zwei hingga dia hampir menjatuhkan gagang telepon yang dipegangnya.

"Erm, jalan-jalan?" jawab Zwei dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jalan-jalan? Yang benar saja! Semua orang di sini panik karena kau! Mereka mengira kau ditangkap oleh Dark Sabrie, dan kau bilang kau hanya jalan-jalan?" Zwei mengernyit ketika teriakan Alice yang bernada cukup tinggi mulai membuat telinganya sakit. Samar-samar, dia mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan Alice di ujung sana. Terdengar suara kuku beradu dengan plastik ketika gagang telepon satunya lagi berpindah tangan.

"Zwei?" terdengar suara Oz di telinga Zwei.

"Yup!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada panik.

"Aku dan Echo tidak apa-apa, tenang saja!"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" kata Oz dengan nada lega. "Semua orang panik ketika kau menghilang, untunglah kau tidak apa-apa! Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Bisa dibilang aku sedikit tersesat," Zwei mengakui dengan malu.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menelpon? Sebentar, aku panggil Ann dulu!" Terdengar suara ribut ketika telepon kembali berpindah tangan. Zwei menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding boks yang terbuat dari kaca sementara dia menunggu.

"Halo?"

"Ann?"

"Yup! Bisa kau jelaskan dimana kau berada sekarang?" tanya Ann.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar. Aku berada di sebuah pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Toko-toko disini kebanyakan menjual pakaian, walaupun ada beberapa yang menjual makanan, sih. Boks telepon yang kupakai berada di depan sebuah toko bernama _Altair's Collections,"_ Zwei mendeskripsikan tempat dia berada.

"Apa ada taman di dekat sana? Taman dengan sebuah air mancur berbentuk ikan?" tanya Ann.

Zwei kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan melihat taman yang Ann maksud, "Yup!"

"Baiklah! Sebenarnya kau tidak terlalu jauh dari sini! Sekarang, kau harus berjalan lurus ke arah taman, kemudian belok kanan di perempatan…"

Sadar kalau dirinya tidak mungkin menghafal petunjuk Ann dalam waktu singkat, Zwei membiarkan Echo menghafal petunjuk arah yang diberikan oleh Ann sementara dirinya memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat melalui dinding kaca boks telepon mereka.

Dua orang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar lima dan tujuh tahun berlari melewati boks telepon mereka sambil tertawa dengan riang. Beberapa langkah di belakang mereka berdua, orangtua mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka berdua tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah laku anak-anak mereka.

Zwei memperhatikan keluarga itu dengan sedikit iri. Dia ingin memiliki keluarga seperti itu. Dia nyaris tidak bisa mengingat lagi wajah ayah dan ibunya yang dibunuh oleh bandit secara brutal di depan matanya sendiri ketika dia berumur dua tahun. Memang, dia sudah menganggap teman-temannya sebagai keluarganya. Tetapi, kadang-kadang dia ingin merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang asli, dengan ayah dan ibu yang menyayanginya.

Orang yang berikutnya lewat adalah seorang remaja berambut gelap yang membawa banyak tas belanjaan. Dia tampak kerepotan membawanya. "Salah sendiri dia berbelanja sebanyak itu!" pikir Zwei.

Yang lewat berikutnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Kedua tangan mereka tertaut dengan erat sementara mereka berdua berbagi permen kapas. Yang berikutnya adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sepunggung yang…

Zwei menjatuhkan gagang telepon yang dipegangnya dan cepat-cepat keluar dari boks telepon itu.

"_Zwei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" _tanya Echo kesal. _"Aku belum selesai meng… Zwei! Jangan bodoh! Kau tidak bersenjata!"_

"Tidak masalah!" seru Zwei. "Tinjuku sudah cukup untuk orang sepertinya!"

.

"Halo? Zwei? Echo? Halo? Hey! Kau masih di sana?" Ann berusaha memanggil Zwei kembali.

"Kenapa, Ann?" tanya Oz yang berada di belakangnya. "Putus?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengar dengungan yang menandakan kalau sambungan sudah putus. Sepertinya teleponnya masih tersambung, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi," Ann menjelaskan.

"Berarti dia masih di sana!" kata Sharon.

"Atau dia menjatuhkan teleponnya," Elliot menambahkan.

"Sepertinya Elliot benar, aku sempat mendengar suara berisik sebelum suara Zwei menghilang!" kata Ann. Dia meletakkan gagang telepon itu berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Yang lain masih duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Ada dua kemungkinan kenapa Zwei menjatuhkan gagang teleponnya," kata Elliot. "Pertama, dia disergap oleh Dark Sabrie."

"Kurasa dia tidak disergap," kata Ann. "Aku memang mendengar suara berisik tadi, tapi suara itu tidak seperti suara orang berkelahi!"

"Kemungkinan kedua, dia melihat seseorang dan bergegas untuk bersembunyi. Atau, karena ini Zwei yang kita bicarakan, mengejarnya," tambah Elliot.

"Siapa kira-kira yang orang yang dikejar oleh Zwei?" tanya Oz. "Siapa yang membuat Zwei buru-buru mengejarnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun kepada kita?"

Mereka memandang satu sama lain, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Oz. Dalam sekejap, mereka tahu siapa orang itu.

"Si Tikus Got!"

.

Zwei sudah mengikuti Vincent selama kurang lebih lima belas menit. Anak laki-laki itu terus berjalan dari satu jalan ke jalan yang lain tanpa menoleh. Zwei sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang.

"Sebenarnya dia mau kemana, sih?" gerutu Zwei. Dia menyentuh lengan baju kanannya untuk memastikan pisaunya, satu-satunya senjata yang dia miliki saat ini, berada di sana dan siap untuk dipakai.

Tiba-tiba, Vincent berbelok menuju sebuah jalan yang sepi. Zwei menunggu sepuluh detik sebelum mengikutinya. Sekilas, ia melihat kibaran rambut pirang Vincent sebelum anak laki-laki itu berbelok ke arah sebuah gang.

"_Zwei? Kusarankan agar kau melupakan dia! Kita hanya bersenjatakan sebilah pisau sementara dia memiliki dua _chain!_" _

"Aku tahu, Echo!" gumam Zwei. "Tapi kita tidak tahu kapan kesempatan ini akan kembali datang!"

"_Pasti ada kesempatan lain! Kita sama sekali tidak siap sekarang!"_ balas Echo. _"Jangan bodoh, Zwei! Berbalik sekarang juga!"_

"Aku tidak mau!" gumam Zwei dengan nada meninggi. "Jangan jadi pengecut, Echo!"

"_Aku bukan pengecut!"_

"Kalau begitu, diam!" geram Zwei.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Zwei masih terus membuntuti Vincent. Anak laki-laki itu terus berjalan melewati gang ke bagian kota yang sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Mungkin kembali ke markas Clockwork? Bagus! Setidaknya aku akan tahu dimana markas rahasia mereka berada!" pikir Zwei dengan senang.

Vincent kembali berbelok ke sebuah gang, membuat Zwei mengerang pelan. Ini sudah belokan yang entah keberapa. Zwei ragu dia akan menemukan jalan pulang nanti. Dengan tidak sabar, Zwei mengikuti Vincent setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan berhenti di mulut gang ketika dia mendapati kalau gang itu kosong.

"Aaargh!" pekik Zwei frustasi. "Kemana lagi dia?"

"_Kau kehilangan dia, Zwei?" _tanya Echo.

"Kau pikir? Ugh, padahal sebentar lagi aku akan bisa mencongkel matanya keluar!" geram Zwei.

Suara tawa terdengar oleh telinga Zwei yang tajam. Dalam sekejap, pisau Zwei sudah berada di tangannya. "Siapa disana!" teriaknya.

"Wah, rupanya kau sangat ingin balas dendam, ya? Sampai kau ingin mencongkel mataku! Ckckck, tidak kusangka kau sesadis itu, Zwei!"

Zwei memutar tubuhnya dan mendongak. Seorang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri di atas atap rendah sebuah bangunan. Rambut pirangnya berkibar terkena angin sementara kedua matanya yang berbeda warna menatap Zwei dengan dingin. Sebuah pistol berada di tangannya.

"Vincent!" desis Zwei dengan marah.

"Halo juga, Zwei!"

**TBC**

_A/N:_**  
**

__Mengubah kebiasaan itu susah ya?

Yap, dua hari lagi Aoife masuk sekolah lagi. Tapi tenang, seluruh chapter di Arc 5 udah selesai Aoife ketik dan akan Aoife update seminggu sekali :) Tahu gak, Aoife sampe dimarahin ortu karena main laptop terus *pundung

So, RnR guys?


	24. Synchronicity

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 24: Synchronicity**

_Mereka semua telah pergi. Seluruh penduduk desa kecuali mereka, telah pergi…_

_Desa yang mereka kenal, kini sudah rata dengan tanah._

_Zwei berjalan dengan terseok-seok di atas hamparan abu yang tadinya adalah desa mereka. Hanya ada beberapa bangunan yang masih berdiri, itupun sudah tidak layak huni lagi. Mayat-mayat penduduk desa bergelimpangan di atas hamparan abu itu, beberapa hangus terbakar, yang lain mati karena ditikam atau digorok, darah mereka kini mengotori tanah berselimut abu di sekeliling mereka. Laki-laki, perempuan, anak-anak, orang tua, para penjagal dari desa lawan itu sama sekali tidak pilih-pilih korban. Mereka membunuh siapapun yang mereka temui._

_Dia dan Echo berhasil selamat dengan berpura-pura sudah mati ketika pembantaian itu terjadi. Untung saja para pembantai itu berhasil dia kelabui, kalau tidak tubuhnya pasti sekarang berada di antara mayat-mayat itu._

_Zwei nyaris tersandung salah satu mayat yang tidak dilihatnya. Mayat itu berada di dalam posisi tertelungkup. Darah masih merembes dari luka gorok di lehernya, menggenangi tanah di sekelilingnya. _

_Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia membalikkan tubuh mayat itu untuk melihat wajahnya. Dengan mual, dia menyadari kalau itu adalah mayat bibinya yang merawatnya setelah orangtuanya meninggal_

_Zwei tidak tahan lagi. Tidak ingin menajiskan tempat tubuh bibinya berada, Zwei berlari menuju sebuah pohon yang masih berdiri dan muntah. Setelah dia selesai, bau asap, mayat yang terbakar dan darah kembali membuatnya muntah._

"Zwei? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ suara khawatir milik Echo terdengar di dalam kepalanya. _

_Zwei tidak repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Echo. Dia duduk di bawah pohon itu, memeluk lututnya yang bergetar. _

"_Kenapa ini harus terjadi?" bisiknya. Tanpa dia sadari air mata mulai menurni pipinya. "Kenapa mereka harus mati?"_

_Memang benar, orang-orang desalah yang mencapnya gila dan mengurungnya. Tapi hanya itu. Selain itu, mereka bersikap baik kepadanya, memberinya makan dengan baik, mengobrol dengannya, bahkan kadang-kadang dia diizinkan untuk keluar dari penjaranya untuk menikmati udara segar. Tidak, para penduduk desa sama sekali bukan orang-orang jahat!_

"_Kenapa, Echo? Kenapa orang-orang itu ingin menghancurkan desa kita?" isak Zwei. _

"Karena hanya manusialah yang bisa membunuh tanpa alasan," _jawab Echo. _"Setidaknya, itulah yang pernah kudengar." _Zwei mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban Echo._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu, Echo?" tanya Zwei iri._

"Kalau kau mau menyempatkan diri ke sini, kau akan melihat kalau aku juga sedang menangis!"

_Zwei memejamkan matanya untuk melihat Echo. Benar saja. Di satu-satunya tempat mereka bisa melihat satu sama lain, dia melihat Echo sedang menangis. Seperti Zwei, dia juga duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Echo juga bisa melihat melalui mata Zwei, jadi Zwei tidak perlu menceritakan apa yang telah dilihatnya._

"_Kejadian sembilan tahun lalu terulang lagi…" gumam Zwei. Yang dia maksud adalah malam ketika orangtua mereka terbunuh. Echo mengangguk mengiyakan._

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang itu menghancurkan desa kita, Zwei," _bisik Echo. _"Tapi kita selamat, dan kita harus mensyukuri itu."

"_Tapi, kita harus kemana?" tanya Zwei. "Kita tidak mungkin tinggal disini lagi, kan?"_

"Aku juga tidak tahu," _Echo mengakui. _"Tetapi, dimanapun lebih baik daripada di sini."

"_Kalau begitu, kuserahkan kendali kepadamu," kata Zwei._

_Echo membuka matanya dan bangkit berdiri. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat pembantaian di depannya secara langsung. Dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya, dia menghapus air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. _

"_Kalau saja kita benar-benar kabur dulu, mungkin kita tidak perlu melihat ini," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi, sudah terlambat sekarang._

_Dengan langkah mantap dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Echo melangkah meninggalkan satu-satunya tempat yang dia ketahui._

_. _

Zwei mengelak ke samping ketika peluru itu berdesing ke arahnya. Peluru itu nyaris mengenai tangan kanannya. Vincent sama sekali tidak buang-buang waktu, dia segera menembakkan pistolnya setelah dia menyapa Zwei.

Tembakan kedua mengarah ke kedua kaki Zwei, menyebabkan gadis itu terpaksa melompat untuk menghindarinya. Peluru itu mengenai dinding rumah yang ada dibelakangnya dan menembusnya. Zwei benar-benar berharap rumah itu tidak berpenghuni. Dia tidak ingin ada orang tak berdosa yang menjadi korban.

"_Zwei! Awas!" _Echo yang juga bisa melihat dari mata Zwei memperingatkan.

Peringatan Echo membuat Zwei kembali fokus. Dia segera tiarap untuk menghindari peluru yang sekarang mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Gila! Kau benar-benar berniat untuk membunuhku rupanya!" seru Zwei sementara dia kembali mengelak dari peluru keempat yang ditembakkan Vincent.

"Well, kau sendiri berniat untuk mencongkel bola mataku, kan?" Vincent menjawab dengan santai.

Zwei menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. "Echo, menurutmu berapa peluru yang bisa ditembakkan oleh pistol itu?" bisiknya.

"_Sepertinya enam. Apa yang kau rencanakan?"_

"Aku akan menyerangnya ketika dia kehabisan peluru," kata Zwei pendek. "Dia perlu waktu untuk kembali mengisi kembali pistolnya, pada saat itu aku akan menyerang!"

Dia kembali melompat untuk menghindari peluru lain. "Nah, itu peluru kelima!"

_"Good luck!"_

Zwei berguling ke samping untuk menghindari peluru keenam yang ditembakkan oleh Vincent. Dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah berada di dalam posisi berjongkok, pisau siap di tangan kirinya. Gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke atap.

Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menduga akan kedatangan peluru ketujuh.

Zwei merasakan ledakan rasa sakit di tangan kirinya ketika timah panas itu menembus kulitnya. Cipratan darah tercipta di dinding dan tanah di belakangnya. Menjerit kesakitan, dia menjatuhkan pisaunya dan kembali berguling di atas tanah, kali ini karena kesakitan. Untung saja, sebab peluru kedelapan telah tertanam di tanah tempat gadis itu berada sedetik sebelumnya.

Samar-samar, Zwei bisa melihat dua pistol yang berada di kedua tangan Vincent. Anak laki-laki itu menjatuhkan pistol di tangan kanannya dan memindahkan pistol di tangan kirinya ke tangan kanannya.

"Sial, dia membaca rencanaku! Kapan dia mengeluarkan pistol itu?" pikir Zwei geram. "Dan sejak kapan kemampuan menembaknya meningkat? Dia nyaris tidak bisa mengenai titik tengah papan sasaran terakhir kali kami berlatih! Apa itu hanya pura-pura agar kami tidak mengetahui kemampuan sebenarnya?"

"_Zwei?" _panggil Echo.

"Ada apa Echo?" gumam Zwei yang sekarang sudah kembali berjongkok. Dengan tangan kanannya yang canggung, dia berusa mencari pisau yang tadi dijatuhkannya. "Kau lihat, aku sedikit sibuk disini!"

"_Tukar tempat!"_

"Tapi…" Zwei mulai memprotes.

"_Pertarungan dengan senjata sama sekali bukan keahlianmu! Lagipula, kau tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kirimu, kan?"_ kata Echo.

"Kita butuh waktu untuk bertukar tempat!"

"_Kita hanya butuh sedetik! Lakukan sekarang!"_

"Baiklah! Tetapi kalau kita mati, aku menyalahkanmu!" gumam Zwei sebelum dia menutup matanya untuk bertukar tempat dengan Echo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Zwei?" teriak Vincent dengan nada mengejek. "Kau sudah menyerah?"

Echo membuka kedua matanya dan menyambar pisau yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Zwei dengan tangan kanannya yang lebih dominan. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah melompat ke atas atap dan berdiri di belakang Vincent,

"Aku belum menyerah," kata Echo dengan nada monoton. "Mungkin ini saatnya untuk menyamakan angka."

Vincent menoleh ke belakang, sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Oh, halo Echo! Apa Reo sudah memberitahumu kalau kaulah yang akan kami incar berikutnya?"

"Belum," Echo mengakui.

"Apa itu sebabnya yang lain panik ketika mereka tahu aku dan Zwei pergi?" pikirnya bingung.

"Sayang sekali. Kalau saja kau mengetahuinya, mungkin kau akan lebih berhati-hati dengan tidak mengejarku!" kata Vincent.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ujar Echo. Dia menghunuskan pisaunya kepada Vincent.

"Zwei ingin balas dendam kepadamu. Sebagai _alter ego_nya, aku akan melakukannya untuknya!" seru gadis itu.

"Oya?" tantang Vincent. "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

Vincent mengangkat pistolnya dan menembakkan sebuah peluru ke arah kepala Echo. Tapi gadis itu sudah siap. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang sebelum peluru itu menembus tubuhnya.

Tawa mengejek keluar dari mulut Vincent, "Kau hanya bisa menghindar, ya? Padahal aku mengharapkan lebih darimu!"

Yang tidak Vincent ketahui adalah, Echo mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menyapu kaki Vincent dengan menggunakan kakinya. Anak laki-laki itu kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika tendangan Echo mengenai kedua tulang keringnya. Tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya di atas atap yang miring, Vincent jatuh dengan keras ke atas tanah.

Dengan cepat, Echo melompat ke bawah dan memiting Vincent sebelum anak laki-laki itu sempat melakukan apa-apa. Echo menempelkan mata pisaunya ke leher Vincent.

"Satu gerakan, dan pisau ini akan memenggal lehermu," ancam Echo, masih dengan nada monoton. "Sekarang, lepaskan pistolmu!"

Vincent menuruti perintah Echo dan melepaskan pistolnya. "Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Omong-omong, kau lumayan berat, ya?"

"Ejekan tentang berat badan sama sekali tidak mempan untukku," kata Echo datar. Dia memberikan sedikit tekanan kepada pisaunya, meninggalkan satu garis merah tipis di leher Vincent.

"Kata-kata terakhir?" tanyanya.

"Kuakui kau memang hebat dalam pertempuran langsung, Echo!" puji Vincent. "Tapi kau punya satu kelemahan!"

Sesuatu mencengkram bahu Echo dan merengutnya dari Vincent. Sebelum dia sadari, tubuhnya telah membentur dinding dengan sangat keras, memaksa udara meninggalkan paru-parunya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia berharap tidak ada tulangnya yang patah karena benturan itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak punya harapan dalam menghadapi _chain!" _seru Vincent dengan girang.

.

"Belum ada kabar, Sharon?" tanya Alice dengan sedikit cemas.

Sharon menggelengkan kepalanya. Selama satu jam terakhir dia berusaha untuk mencari Doldam dengan menggunakan Eques, tapi dia belum menemukan _chain _itu baik di Abyss maupun di dunia mereka.

"Zwei tidak menggunakan Doldam, jadi Eques tidak bisa mencarinya di dunia kita. Dia terpaksa mencari di Abyss. Dengan luasnya Abyss dan banyaknya _chain _yang berada di sana, ini akan memakan cukup banyak waktu!" kata Sharon sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya, hal yang hanya dilakukannya kalau dia sedang cemas.

"Mungkin pertanyaan ini tidak relevan, tetapi aku selalu ingin tahu ada berapa banyak _chain _yang berada di Abyss," kata Gil.

Oz mengangkat bahunya, "Siapa yang tahu? Seratus? Seribu? Satu juta? Sebanyak manusia di bumi? Tidak ada yang tahu! Ingat, kita hanya bisa mengunjungi Abyss pada saat kita mengikat kontrak!"

"Oz! Jangan membuat harapanku turun!" ujar Sharon. "Kalau _chain _di Abyss sebanyak itu, bagaimana Eques bisa menemukan Doldam? Kalau _chain_nya saja tidak bisa kita temukan, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan kontraktornya?"

"Maaf, Sharon!"

Semua orang kembali menunggu. Alice dan Ada mengistirahatkan kepala mereka di atas meja,mengetuk-ngetukkan jari mereka ke atas permukaan meja yang dipelitur dengan bosan. Oz, Gil, dan Will bercakap-cakap dengan suara pelan. Break sedang tidur-tiduran di atas lantai, menatap langit-langit ruang makan dengan pandangan nyalang. Reo membaca bukunya tanpa semangat sementara di sebelahnya Elliot menyetel biolanya tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ann, Aire dan Esther kembali berada di atas lantai, merakit pistol-pistol baru dalam diam.

"Aargh!"

Semua orang terlonjak kaget ketika mereka mendengar teriakan kesal Sharon. Otomatis, mereka menghentikan apapun yang mereka lakukan dan menoleh ke arah Sharon.

"Ada apa, Sharon? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Oz kepada Sharon yang tampak kesal.

"Aku kesal! Tadi Eques sempat melihat Doldam, tetapi, coba tebak? Ketika Eques menghampirinya, Doldam menghilang begitu saja! Lenyap! Tak berbekas! Bagaimana aku tidak kesal!" kata Sharon dengan ketus.

"Kalau Doldam menghilang begitu saja, kemungkinan Zwei memanggilnya," kata Break. "Coba kau cari dia di dunia ini!"

"Bicara sih gampang, melakukannya yang susah!" erang Sharon. "Seseorang, buatkan aku teh atau apapun yang manis! Aku capek!" Berhubungan terus menerus dengan _chain_nya mulai menguras tenaga Sharon.

Ada bergegas melaksanakan permintaan Sharon. Untung saja dia hanya perlu waktu sebentar untuk memanaskan air di teko karena Sharon sudah memanaskannya terlebih dahulu satu jam yang lalu ketika dia membuat teh untuk mereka semua. Dengan cepat, Ada menuangkan air di dalam teko kedalam cangkir berisi daun teh dan gula yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya. Setelah mengaduk teh itu hingga kental, Ada memberikan cangkir itu kepada Sharon.

"Trims!" kata Sharon dengan penuh rasa syukur. Dia mulai menyesap teh yang dibuatkan oleh Ada selagi dia menunggu Eques memberikan kabar.

.

Echo mengumpat pelan, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

_Chain _berbentuk burung hitam yang cukup mirip dengan Raven itu masih mengejarnya. Echo menghabiskan setengah jam terakhir untuk melarikan diri dari _chain _itu sementara dia menunggu tubuhnya pulih kembali.

"Apa itu _chain _Vincent yang pertama?" pikir Echo. "Kekuatannya hampir sama dengan para _Black Wings!"_ _Black Wings _adalah sebutan untuk lima _chain _yang dulu ikut menciptakan kotak Pandora.

"_Setidaknya dia tidak menggunakan Dormouse. Kalau dia menggunakannya, pasti kita sudah jatuh tertidur sekarang," _kata Zwei. _"Mungkin dia terlalu sombong untuk menggunakannya!"_

"Mau sombong atau bukan, tetap saja _chain _itu menyusahkan kita! Pundakku masih sakit karena cakar makhluk itu," batin Echo.

Echo merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang berada di belakangnya, berharap bayangan akan melindunginya. Sambil mengernyit kesakitan, Echo meraba dada bagian kanannya. Echo sedikit meringis ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh tulang rusuknya tang patah.

Echo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding ketika bayangan seekor burung berukuran raksasa menyelimuti tempat itu. Di punggung _chain _itu, Vincent berdiri dengan santainya. Echo baru tahu kalau kontraktor bisa menunggangi _chain_nya. Dia maupun Zwei tidak pernah mencoba menaiki Doldam sebelumnya.

Untungnya, atau justru ruginya, mereka berada di kawasan kota yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya, jadi tidak ada yang melihat burung raksasa dengan seseorang di atasnya. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan orang kalau mereka melihat Vincent dan _chain_nya sekarang. Masalahnya, karena tidak ada yang melihat, Echo tidak bisa mengharapkan bantuan orang lain sekarang.

"_Echo, kita harus tukar tempat," _bisik Zwei.

"Kau yakin?" Echo balas berbisik.

"_Ini bukan pertarungan senjata lagi, ini pertarungan _chain! _Kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang melawan makluk itu! _Chain _hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh _chain, _ingat?_"

"Tentu saja aku ingat," gerutu Echo. "Masalahnya aku tidak yakin apakah Doldam bisa mengalahkan benda itu!"

"_Kita lihat saja, Echo! Kita lihat saja!" _

"Baiklah, tetapi kau terpaksa menggunakan tangan kanan. Tangan kiri sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi," gumam Echo. Dia menutup kedua matanya dan membiarkan Zwei mengambil alih.

Dalam sekejap, wujud raksasa Doldam yang menyerupai tubuh perempuan setinggi tiga meter dengan mata tertutup kain muncul di belakang Zwei, kemunculannya menghancurkan beberapa rumah yang berada di belakang Zwei. Sekali lagi, Zwei bersyukur karena tempat itu sepi. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang apabila mereka melihat Doldam. Invasi raksasa? Kadang-kadang, Zwei bertanya-tanya apakah _chain _memiliki kemampuan untuk menyesuaikan ukuran tubuh mereka dengan tempat mereka berada. Seingatnya, Doldam dan para _Black Wings _tidak berukuran sebesar sekarang ketika mereka bertarung di dalam markas Pandora dulu.

'_Perintahmu?' _suara dalam milik Doldam terdengar di dalam pikiran Zwei.

Zwei menunjuk burung hitam raksasa di atasnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Lumpuhkan dia!" perintah Zwei.

'_Sesuai perintahmu, nona," _jawab Doldam.

"Jangan panggil aku nona!" gerutu Zwei. Dia bisa mendengar suara tawa Doldam di dalam pikirannya, disusul oleh perkataan Echo.

"Chain_mu memiliki selera humor yang payah, Zwei."_

"Aku tahu itu," balas Zwei pendek. "Bisa diam sebentar? Satu suara orang lain di dalam kepalaku sudah cukup. Dua orang, parah!"

Doldam mengangkat kedua tangannya, telapak tangannya membuka ke arah Vincent dan _chainnya_. Dari tengah telapak tangannya, benang-benang setebal benang sulam dan sehalus sutra keluar. Benang-benang yang berjumlah cukup banyak itu melesat menuju _chain _Vincent yang masih mengangkasa. Mereka melilit sayap, cakar dan kepala _chain _itu, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Gotcha! Kerja bagus, Doldam!" puji Zwei.

'_Kau bisa mengandalkanku,"_ kata Doldam. Benang-benang itu kembali masuk ke dalam telapak tangan Doldam, menyeret _chain _Vincent beserta kontraktornya bersama mereka.

"Bagus! Tarik dia mendekat, Doldam!"

'_Kau kira apa yang sedang aku lakukan?' _balas _chain _ itu. Zwei mulai bersiap-siap untuk menyerang begitu Vincent sudah berada di jarak yang menguntungkan. Sayangnya, hal yang tidak dia duga sebelumnya terjadi.

Benang Doldam putus.

'_Ba.. bagaimana bisa?' _kata Doldam dengan terkejut. Dalam waktu singkat, keterkejutannya berubah menjadi kegusaran, '_Benangku tidak pernah putus!'_

Dalam keterkejutannya karena melihat benang-benang Doldam yang sekarang menjuntai dengan tidak berguna di depan pemiliknya, Zwei terlambat menyadari kalau _chain _milik Vincent sudah menghilang. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan panik, mencari-cari si burung hitam raksasa dan pemiliknya.

"_Zwei, Doldam!"_

Zwei memutar tubuhnya tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat _chain _milik Vincent merobek punggung Doldam dengan paruhnya.

Rasa sakit yang amat sangat meledak di punggung Zwei ketika rasa sakit yang diderita Doldam sampai kepadanya dan dia merasakan punggungnya sendiri robek, membentuk sebuah luka yang serupa dengan yang diderita oleh Doldam. Rasanya seperti terkena sabetan sepuluh cambuk panas dalam waktu bersamaan. Zwei terjatuh ketika rasa sakitnya sudah tidak tertahankan. Jerit kesakitannya dikalahkan oleh lolongan Doldam yang memekakkan telinga.

Doldam menghilang, meninggalkan Zwei tanpa perlindungan. Dia terbaring dengan posisi menyamping di tanah, terengah-engah sementara kolam darah mulai terbentuk di sekelilingnya. Matanya melebar ketika dia melihat darahnya sendiri.

"Tidak…" rintihnya.

Walaupun mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya dari teman-teman mereka, baik Echo maupun Zwei benci melihat darah. Trauma itu dipicu oleh pengalaman-pengalaman mengerikan yang mereka alami ketika mereka masih kecil.

Di tengah rasa sakitnya, samar-samar dia bisa mendengarkan langkah-langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, diikuti oleh decakan seseorang.

"Jangan kira benang-benang rapuh itu bisa mengalahkanku, Zwei! Doldam-mu tidak akan pernah mengalahkan Demios-ku!"

.

"Gotcha!" pekik Sharon girang.

"Kau menemukannya, Sharon?" tanya Reo penasaran. Sharon mengangguk.

"Aku menemukannya! Dia berada di daerah barat kota, yang sudah ditinggalkan itu!" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera kesana!" kata Elliot. "Senjata kalian semua sudah siap, kan?"

"Tunggu," kata Sharon tiba-tiba. "Eques baru saja bilang kalau Doldam bukan satu-satunya _chain _di sana. Dia tidak mengenalinya, tetapi itu bukan Dormouse!"

"Berarti itu _chain _kedua Vincent," kata Break. "Sebaiknya kita juga menyiagakan _chain _kita. Kita tidak tahu seberapa kuat _chain _ini."

"Eques bilang kekuatannya hanya beberapa tingkat di bawah para _chain _pembuat Kotak Pandora," kata Sharon. Dia menatap Gil dan Reo, "Kuharap _chain _kalian siap untuk bertempur."

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" kata Alice. "Bagian barat kota cukup jauh dari sini, dan kurasa kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

.

Dengan kakinya, Vincent membalik tubuh Zwei hingga gadis itu berada pada posisi telentang. Gadis itu merintih ketika punggungnya yang terluka mengenai tanah. Rintihan itu mengundang decakan lain dari Vincent.

"Masa begitu saja tidak kuat?" sindirnya.

"Sialan kau Vincent!" geram Zwei melalui giginya yang terkatup.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengikutiku tadi?" tanya Vincent dengan santai. Dia menahan Zwei tetap di tanah dengan menggunakan siku tangan kirinya, yang dia tekankan ke bahu kanan Zwei sementara dia memitingnya. "Padahal kalau kau tidak mengikutiku, mungkin aku tidak akan menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Oh, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya! Kau ingin balas dendam karena aku mengkhianati Pandora, benar kan?" lanjutnya dengan santai. Dia sama sekali tidak memberi Zwei kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Padahal sebenarnya aku tidak mengkhianati kalian, lho! Aku sudah menjadi anggota Dark Sabrie sebelum aku masuk Pandora, jadi aku itu seorang mata-mata, bukan seorang pengkhianat. Nah, kalau Lily, dia baru pengkhianat. Dia dulu loyal kepada DS, kan? Setelah kematian Reim, barulah dia menjadi mata-mata kalian. Itu baru pengkhianat!" anak laki-laki itu menjelaskan dengan santainya.

"Bagiku, kau tetap pengkhianat!" geram Zwei. "Sekarang, lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tanya Vincent dengan polos.

"Dia benar-benar gila!" pikir Zwei. "Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya dulu?"

"_Zwei?" _panggil Echo.

"Apa?" balas Zwei di dalam hati.

"_Pisau," _kata Echo pendek.

Zwei baru menyadari kalau tangan kanannya masih memegang pisau miliknya. Dengan pelan agar Vincent tidak menyadarinya, Zwei mengeratkan genggamannya atas pisau itu. Sekarang, dia siap untuk beraksi.

Dengan cepat, dia menilai keadaan. Dia tidak terlalu terbiasa menggunakan tangan kanannya jadi dia tidak bisa melancarkan serangan yang fatal, dia harus bertukar tempat dengan Echo untuk melakukan itu. Dengan Vincent yang berada begitu dekat dengannya, bertukar tempat dengan Echo adalah hal yang mustahil. Tapi tidak masalah! Yang penting sekarang adalah menyingkirkan Vincent dari atas tubuhnya supaya dia bisa bangkit. Satu-satunya anggota tubuh Vincent yang bisa dia lukai sekarang adalah…

"Kehabisan kata-kata, Zwei? Tumben," sindir Vincent.

"Aku tidak kehabisan kata-kata, kok," kata Zwei. "Aku punya cukup banyak stok kata-kata yang akan membuat orang dewasa mencuci mulutku dengan satu kilo sabun."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, katakanlah kepadaku sekarang!" tantang Vincent. "Katakan saja!"

Zwei semakin mempererat genggamannya di sekitar gagang pisaunya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menyemburkan kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau hanyalah tikus got pengkhianat dan pengecut berbau busuk dan sampah yang berani mengkhianati kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh saudaranya dan aku adalah seseorang yang bodoh karena menyukaimu!"

Secepat kilat, Zwei mengangkat pisaunya dan menusukkannya ke lengan atas tangan kiri Vincent.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Oz tersentak.

"Ini?" bisiknya terkejut.

"Ada apa, Oz?" tanya Break heran. Dia, Oz, Reo, Alice, Ada dan Sharon sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju tempat Echo berada. Elliot dan Gil setuju untuk tetap tinggal untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Dark Sabrie menyerang. Mereka berdelapan kini berada di ruang tamu, siap untuk berangkat.

"Kak, ada apa?" tanya Ada khawatir ketika dia melihat tingkah laku kakaknya.

Oz mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mengenali perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya. Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan berlari menaiki tanga sambil berteriak.

"Kalian berangkat saja tanpa aku! Break, aku serahkan semuanya kepadamu! Elliot! Gil! Ikut aku!" perintahnya.

"Oi! Memangnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Elliot dengan kesal sebelum berlari mengikuti Oz. Beberapa saat kemudian, Gil menyusul mereka berdua.

"Kakakmu itu kenapa sih?" tanya Alice kepada Ada, yang mengangkat bahunya. Dia sama tidak tahunya dengan Alice.

"Well, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, dengan atau tanpa Oz," kata Break.

Sementara itu, Oz sudah sampai di depan ruangan tempat Kotak Pandora disimpan. Dengan gerakan terlatih, dia membuka pintu itu dan merayap di bawah benang jebakan. Gil dan Elliot mencontoh gerakan Oz.

"Oz, kenapa buru-buru sekali? Dan kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Gil dengan bingung.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi," gumam Oz. Dia melangkah menuju Kotak Pandora dan menyentuhnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah itu baik atau buruk."

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Elliot tidak sabar.

"Lihat saja! Tolong jangan ganggu!" perintah Oz sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau diganggu, kenapa kau menyuruh kami ikut?" gerutu Elliot sebal, tetapi dia dan Gil mengunci mulut mereka.

Oz berdiri diam selama lima menit penuh. Gil dan Elliot sudah mulai bosan berdiri diam ketika tiba-tiba Oz membuka matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebuah senyum kini menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kurasa, aku punya berita baik!"

**TBC**

**__**_A/N:_

__MOS is over, guys!

Apakah ada orang selain Aoife yang berhasil selamat dari siksaan kakak kelas? Sumpah, pas hari kedua telinga Aoife sampai sakit karena diteriakin kakak kelas terus *curcol

Oke, cukup curcolnya. Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah Zwei menyerang Vincent? Omong-omong, chapter ini klimaks dari Arc 5. Gimana _battle scene_, nya? Maaf ya kalau jelek, Aoife belum bisa bikin _battle scene _yang bagus *pundung di pojokan

RnR, guys?


	25. Two As One

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 25: Two As One**

Teriakan kesakitan Vincent cukup untuk membuat telinga Zwei tuli sesaat. Teriakan itu bukan hanya berasal dari Vincent, tetapi juga dari _chain _Vincent yang berdiri di belakang tuannya, dan teriakan _chain _adalah suara teriakan yang paling tidak enak didengar di dunia.

Sebuah ledakan energi berkapasitas besar menerbangkan Zwei sejauh sepuluh meter kebelakang dan menghempaskan gadis itu ke dinding untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari itu. Ledakan yang sama juga menghancurkan semua bangunan dalam radius sepuluh meter dari Vincent.

Zwei merosot ke tanah setelah menghantam dinding dengan keras, nyaris pingsan karena rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Dia mengerang pelan dan memutuskan untuk berbaring dulu di sana sebentar. Di pusat lingkaran bangunan yang runtuh, sepuluh meter di hadapan Zwei, tubuh Vincent tergeletak begitu saja, pingsan. Demios sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Rasanya setiap tulang di tubuhku patah," gumam Zwei pelan ketika dia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"_Zwei, kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Echo khawatir.

"Kau menyindir, ya? Tentu saja aku apa-apa!" jawab Zwei dengan agak kesal.

"_Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bertukar tempat sekarang. Aku lebih bisa menolerir rasa sakit daripada kau," _Echo menawarkan.

"Tidak usah," gumam Zwei. "Ada yang harus kulakukan terlebih dahulu."

"_Tapi, Zwei!" _Echo mulai memprotes.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" kata Zwei galak. Perkataanya itu cukup untuk membuat Echo menutup mulutnya untuk sementara waktu.

Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, dia mencoba bangkit berdiri, tetapi gagal. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan gagal, dia berhasil mengangkat bagian depan tubuhnya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya. Dengan setengah merangkak, setengah menyeret tubuhnya, Zwei meninggalkan jejak darah di belakangnya sementara dia berusaha mendekati tubuh Vincent. Dia harus beristirahat setiap beberapa meter sebelum memiliki tenaga untuk melanjutkan kembali. Setelah sepuluh menit yang menyiksa berlalu, akhirnya Zwei berhasil sampai.

"Masa begitu saja tidak kuat?" kata Zwei untuk menyindir Vincent yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Sampai pingsan pula! Padahal itu kan hanya sebuah tusukan. Apa kau tidak malu?"

Dengan tangan kanannya yang gemetar, tangan kirinya sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan sekarang setelah dia sampai di sana, dia mencabut pisaunya yang masih menancap di lengan kiri Vincent. Dia melihat kalau tanpa sengaja dia telah merusak tato anggota Pandora milik Vincent. Tato bermotif rantai itu sudah putus sekarang.

"Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan ledakan tadi," pikir Zwei.

Zwei mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya dimana tanda anggota Dark Sabrie milik Vincent ditatokan. Karena tato Pandora berada di lengan atas tangan kiri, maka Zwei mencari tato Dark Sabrie di lengan atas tangan kanan Vincent.

Tebakan Zwei benar. Di lengan atas tangan kanan Vincent dia menemukan tato Dark Sabrie. Tato bermotif rantai yang identik dengan tato Pandora itu tampak jelas di atas kulit pucat Vincent.

"Kiri untuk Pandora, kanan untuk Dark Sabrie," gumam Zwei. Entah kenapa, dia merasa masalah kanan dan kiri ini sangat lucu hingga dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Zwei! Kau kenapa?" _tanya Echo yang khawatir _alter ego_nya berubah menjadi gila karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Echo! Hanya saja, ini sangat lucu!" kata Zwei disela-sela tawanya. "Maksudku, sudah jelas Pandora yang benar, tetapi tato Pandora berada di tangan kiri. Sementara itu, tato Dark Sabrie berada di tangan kanan. Tidakkah menurutmu itu lucu?"

Echo tidak menjawab, walaupun sebenarnya dia lumayan mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Zwei. Dia takut ada yang salah dengan _alter ego_nya sehingga dia bersiap-siap untuk mengambil alih kendali secara paksa dari Zwei.

Untunglah kekhawatiran Echo tidak terbukti. Perlahan-lahan, ekspresi Zwei berubah menjadi serius kembali. Dia menatap wajah Vincent tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, tanpa Echo duga, Zwei menampar Vincent sekuat tubuhnya mengizinkan.

"_Zwei!" _kata Echo terkesiap. _"Bagaimana kalau dia bangun?"_

Zwei tidak mengindahkan Echo kali ini. "Itu balasan karena kau mengkhianati Pandora," kata Zwei datar kepada Vincent yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Kemudian, yang semakin membuat Echo terkesiap, Zwei menundukkan badannya dan mencium Vincent dengan singkat.

"Itu," kata Zwei lemah, "karena aku mencintaimu."

Zwei mendongakkan wajahnya kemudian berseru kepada langit, "Sekarang aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

"_Zwei?" _tanya Echo bingung. _"Apa yang kau maksud dengan pergi?"_

Tapi Echo tidak pernah mendengar jawabannya, karena tubuh Zwei sudah membentur tanah.

.

"Apa kita tepat waktu?" tanya Reo ketika, akhirnya, mereka mencapai daerah barat Sabrie.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sharon sambil terengah-engah karena mereka berlima berlari sepanjang jalan. "Kita belum mencapai tempat Echo berada!"

"Kau tidak bisa melacak Doldam lagi, Sharon?" tanya Break.

"Tidak," jawab Sharon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Doldam sudah kembali ke Abyss dan Eques tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Itu berarti ada dua kemungkinan," kata Ada yang sudah menyiapkan belati beracunnya.

"Kenapa dari tadi pagi selalu ada dua kemungkinan?" Alice mengerang kesal.

Ada mengabaikan Alice dan melanjutkan, "Kemungkinan pertama, dan kuharap ini yang terjadi, Zwei menang dan dia mengembalikan Doldam ke Abyss. Kemungkinan kedua, yang sangat tidak kita harapkan untuk terjadi, Zwei terluka dan Doldam dipaksa kembali ke Abyss."

"Aku berharap kemungkinan pertama yang terjadi," kata Break, "Walaupun entah mengapa aku merasa kemungkinan terdua yang terjadi." tambahnya dalam hati.

"Erm, matakukah yang salah atau daerah itu memang hancur?" tanya Reo sambil menunjuk satu area yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Break, Alice, Sharon dan Ada menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Reo.

Benar saja, bangunan-bangunan di area itu runtuh, seakan-akan diledakkan oleh sesuatu. Mereka juga baru menyadari kalau jalan tempat mereka berdiri dan bangunan-bangunan yang mengelilingi mereka dilapisi oleh debu dan beberapa material yang lebih besar.

"Kurasa kita harus mengecek daerah sana terlebih dahulu," kata Break yang segera disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kau duluan, Reo. Kalau _chain _Vincent berada di dekat-dekat sini, hanya Jabberwock yang bisa mengalahkannya," saran Ada.

"Oke!" jawab Reo. Dia segera melangkah menuju area itu diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Seseorang baru saja lewat sini," Alice melaporkan ketika dia melihat jejak kaki yang masih baru di jalan yang dilapisi debu.

Sharon menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, "Aku harap Zwei masih disana dan tidak dibawa oleh siapapun itu."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mencapai area itu. Mereka segera mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari Zwei maupun Vincent. Di antara mereka berlima, Ada-lah yang pertama kali menemukan petunjuk.

"Jejak darah…" bisiknya sambil menunjukkan jejak darah yang ditinggalkan Zwei beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku harap itu bukan milik Zwei," gumam Reo.

"Kurasa harapanmu itu tidak terkabul, Reo," kata Break yang terdengar seperti orang tercekik. Break menunjuk ke tengah area, ke arah tubuh Zwei yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. "Lihat!"

Reo, Alice, Ada dan Sharon menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Break, tercekat ketika melihat keadaan sahabat mereka.

Tubuh Zwei tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. Bajunya robek di berbagai tempat, kaki kanannya tertekuk ke arah yang tidak wajar, dan kolam darah sudah terbentuk di sekeliling tubuhnya. Luka robekan yang mengerikan tertoreh di punggungnya.

"Zwei!" pekik mereka semua. Mereka segera berlari menuju tubuh Zwei dan mengerumuninya. Semua orang menahan nafas ketika Ada memeriksa tubuh Zwei.

"Dia masih hidup, kan?" tanya Sharon cemas.

"Untungnya, masih. Tapi denyut nadinya lemah sekali," sahut Ada. "Kita harus membawanya ke rumah kos secepatnya!"

"Kita tidak bisa berlari-lari melalui kota seperti tadi, terlalu lama! Sharon, kau bisa…" Break tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sharon sudah mengangguk terlebih dahulu.

"Bisa, tapi kau harus menggendongku ketika pulang nanti, Break! Tenagaku hanya cukup untuk mengirim Zwei dan Ada pulang, sisanya harus berjalan. Untung saja aku menyuruh Elliot menyiagakan _chain_nya!" Sharon menepukkan kedua tangannya dan sebuah lubang hitam terbentuk di bawah Ada dan Zwei. Angin kencang yang berhembus dari lubang itu membuat rambut mereka berkibar.

"Sampai bertemu nanti!" seru Ada sebelum dia dan Zwei ditelan oleh lubang hitam itu.

Lubang hitam itu menghilang dan Sharon nyaris saja jatuh karena kelelahan. Dia menghabiskan cukup banyak tenaga ketika mencari Doldam tadi dan sekarang setelah memulangkan Ada dan Zwei, tenaganya nyaris habis.

"Whoa!" seru Break terkejut. Dia segera menahan jatuhnya Sharon dengan tangannya.

"Jejak kaki yang tadi kita melihat mengarah ke sini," kata Alice ketika dia mengamati jejak kaki yang dia temukan sebelumnya. "Menurut kalian, jejak kaki siapa ini?"

"Dari ukuran sepatunya, sepertinya Rufus," setelah memastikan kalau Sharon bisa berdiri sendiri, Break berlutut untuk melihat jejak kaki itu dengan lebih jelas. "Yep, ini milik Rufus!"

"Sepertinya Rufus datang untuk mengambil Vincent," kata Reo. "Lihat, seharusnya ada tubuh orang lain disini!" Reo menunjuk sebidang tanah yang juga ternoda darah beberapa langkah dari tempat tubuh Zwei sebelumnya berada.

"Berarti Vincent juga pingsan tadi, dan Rufus datang untuk mengambilnya," kata Alice menyimpulkan. "Kurasa dia menggendongnya, karena hanya ada satu pasang jejak kaki yang meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Dan dia meninggalkan Zwei untuk mati disini," geram Break.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau mereka tidak membawa Zwei juga tadi." kata Sharon, "Aku merinding ketika memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Dark Sabrie kepada Zwei kalau mereka membawanya tadi!"

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita temukan di sini," kata Break. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Sini Sharon, aku akan menggendongmu!"

.

"Ya ampun!" seru Revis terkejut ketika sebuah lubang hitam muncul di langit-langit ruang tamu kemudian Ada dan Zwei jatuh dari lubang hitam itu.

"Ampun, deh!" erang Ada ketika tubuhnya membentur lantai, "Kenapa harus dari langit-langit, sih?"

"Itu… Echo?" tanya Ann dengan nada tercekat. Oz, Gil dan Elliot menatap tubuh Echo dengan ngeri.

Jatuh dari langit-langit tampaknya membuat keadaan gadis itu semakin memburuk, walaupun Ada sudah berusaha meminimalisir kontak antara tubuh Echo dengan lantai sehingga Echo jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Pakaian Ada dan lantai putih ruang tamu itu kini telah dihiasi oleh warna merah.

"Jangan diam saja!" bentak Ada ketika meliha Revis, Ann, Oz, Gil dan Elliot hanya berdiri diam. "Cepat bawa dia ke klinik!"

Revis segera bertindak. Dengan lembut, dia mengangkat tubuh Echo dari lantai dan segera berlari menuju klinik di lantai tiga, berusaha agar gerakannya tidak membuat luka gadis itu semakin parah. Dalam hati, laki-laki itu mengutuk Miranda karena bisa-bisanya dia cuti pada saat ini.

Sementara itu, Ada sedang berusaha untuk duduk. Sambil meringis kesakitan, dia berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Ada, kau berdarah," kata Oz ketika dia menyadari keadaan pakaian Ada yang berlumuran darah.

"Ini bukan darahku, kak," sahut Ada menenangkan. "Aku harus membantu Revis!" katanya sebelum berlari menyusul dokter muda itu.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Elliot, bingung karena hanya Ada dan Echo yang muncul dari lubang hitam itu sementara lubang itu sendiri sudah menutup.

"Mungkin mereka terpaksa berjalan pulang," tebak Gil. "Ingat, Sharon menghabiskan cukup banyak tenaga untuk mencari Doldam tadi. Mungkin saja tenaganya sekarang hanya cukup untuk memulangkan Ada dan Echo atau Zwei."

"Kalian berdua mau ikut ke klinik atau menunggu disini?" tanya Oz yang sudah setengah jalan menaiki tangga kepada Gil dan Elliot. Melihat kalau hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih berada di ruang tamu, Gil dan Elliot segera berlari mengikuti pemimpin mereka.

Dalam waktu singkat, mereka bertiga sampai di depan pintu klinik. Ann sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dan berusaha mengintip melalui lubang kunci pintu itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk, Ann?" tanya Gil..

"Revis tidak mengizinkan kita masuk," jawab Ann pendek. "Katanya kita hanya menganggu konsentrasinya. Hanya Ada yang diizinkan masuk untuk membantu."

"Dimana Miranda?" tanya Oz. Dia mengisyaratkan agar Ann bergeser sedikit supaya dia bisa ikut mengintip.

"Mengunjungi orangtuanya di Leveiyu," jawab Ann sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Di saat seperti ini? Yang benar saja!"

Oz menyerah berusaha mengintip dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kita hanya bisa menunggu sekarang," katanya.

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk duduk melingkar di tengah lorong dan mendiskusikan perkembangan terakhir dengan pelan. Mereka tidak ingin menganggu Ada dan Revis yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Echo dan Zwei.

Pintu klinik tiba-tiba terbuka dan Revis melongokkan kepalanya ke lorong. Setelah menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari mereka, dia mengeluarkan perintah,

"Ann, telepon rumah sakit sekarang juga!" perintahnya kepada Ann.

"Huh?" Ann mendongakkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Luka-lukanya sangat serius. Aku bisa menyembuhkan satu tulang yang patah, mungkin dua, tapi tidak lima belas!" Revis berkata, "Luka di punggungnya juga perlu dijahit, dan sayangnya aku tidak memiliki peralatannya sekarang!"

"Bukannya Aire sudah melengkapi stok obat dan peralatan medis di klinik minggu lalu? Masa sudah habis lagi? Rasanya tidak ada yang terluka minggu ini!" tanya Ann heran.

"Nah, itu juga yang aku tanyakan! Sekarang, cepat telepon rumah sakit kalau kau mau temanmu selamat! Bilang kepada mereka untuk menyiapkan tempat di ICU! Dan kalau mereka bertanya macam-macam, bilang saja kalau Reinhart yang memesan. Kalau mereka tahu apa yang terbaik untuk mereka, mereka akan mengunci mulut mereka." Revis memberikan instruksi. Ann melompat berdiri dan berlari untuk melaksanakan perintah Revis.

"Memangnya ada rumah sakit yang bisa kita percayai?" tanya Oz kepada Revis.

"Ada. Dulu aku sempat membuka praktik di sana sebelum pindah ke sini. Mereka mendapatkan donasi yang cukup besar dari Reinhart, jadi seharusnya mereka bisa dipercaya." sahut Revis.

"Aku baru ingat!" lanjutnya. Dia menatap Oz, Gil dan Reo, "Kalian bertiga, cari Will dan suruh dia menyiapkan sepedanya. Kita butuh transportasi yang cepat!" perintahnya sebelum kembali menutup pintu klinik.

"Memangnya Will punya sepeda?" gumam Elliot.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang. Gil, kau cari Will di lantai satu. Elliot, lantai dua!" perintah Oz. "Aku akan mencari di lantai ini. Sekarang, cepatlah!"

.

Lima belas menit setelah Echo dilarikan ke rumah sakit, tim penyelamat yang terlupakan sampai di rumah kos.

"Kalian lama sekali," kata Oz kepada Break, Reo, Alice dan Sharon yang baru saja masuk.

"Maaf!" kata Reo. "Tapi kami menyelidiki tempat itu dulu sebelum pulang."

"Aku ke atas dulu," kata Break sambil melirik Sharon yang berada di punggungnya. Gadis itu jatuh tertidur ketika mereka sedang berjalan pulang.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Alice setelah Break dan Sharon menghilang ke lantai dua. Dia dan Reo menghempaskan diri ke atas kursi empuk yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Buruk. Revis baru saja membawanya ke rumah sakit," jawab Oz. Dia juga duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Alice dan Reo.

"Apa yang kalian temukan di sana?" tanya Oz kepada Reo dan Alice.

"Sebuah ledakan terjadi di tempat kami menemukan Echo," Reo melaporkan. "Kurasa ledakan itu disebabkan oleh _chain, _tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

"Seberapa besar skala ledakannya?" tanya Oz dengan penuh minat.

"Lebih besar daripada yang kusebabkan dulu," jawab Reo. "Radiusnya sekitar… sepuluh meter?"

Alice mengangguk, "Ya, kurang lebih sepuluh meter."

"Apa Vincent ada di sana?" tanya Oz lagi. Reo dan Alice menggeleng dengan serempak.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada di sana, tetapi dia terluka," jawab Alice. Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaan yang kau dapat tadi, Oz?"

"Aku punya… teori," kata Oz. "Tapi aku harus bertanya kepada Echo atau Zwei untuk memastikannya."

"Dan, apa teorimu?" tanya Reo penasaran.

"Aku belum bisa memberitahu kalian sebelum aku memastikan kebenarannya," tukas Oz.

"Ya ampun, Oz! Kau senang sekali bermain rahasia-rahasiaan, ya?" kata Alice kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kalian berdua sedikit bocoran," kata Oz mengalah. Alice dan Reo memiringkan tubuh mereka ke arah Oz dengan antusias.

"Vincent resmi bukan anggota Pandora lagi!" bisik Oz.

"Memangnya dulu belum resmi, ya?" tanya Alice bingung.

Oz tersenyum tipis dan bangkit berdiri, "Selebihnya, kalian tebak sendiri. Sekarang, aku mau mencari Aire dulu!" katanya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan meninggalkan ruang tamu, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan desakan dari Alice dan Reo agar dia menceritakan lebih banyak.

Dia menemukan Aire di ruang senjata. Gadis itu sedang membuat daftar senjata-senjata yang mereka miliki. Aire merasa sebuah pertempuran yang cukup besar akan segera terjadi, dan dia ingin memastikan kalau mereka siap untuk menghadapinya.

"Hei!" sapa Oz kepada Aire yang sedang memeriksa sebuah rak penuh berisi granat.

"Halo, Oz!" Aire balas menyapa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak itu. "Maaf aku tidak ada di atas tadi, aku cukup sibuk di bawah sini."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Oz. Dia berdiri di samping Aire dan memperhatikan berkotak-kotak granat tangan di depannya.

"Kau yakin kita membutuhkan granat sebanyak ini?" tanya Oz.

"Lebih baik berjaga-jaga, bukan?" balas Aire. "Omong-omong, sebagian dari granat-granat ini adalah _dummy_."

"Jadi," Oz mengambil sebuah granat, "ini sebuah _dummy?"_

"Itu asli," jawab Aire singkat.

"Kalau begitu," Oz meletakkan granat itu dengan hati-hati dan mengambil granat lain, "ini yang asli?"

"Itu sebuah _dummy,_"balas Aire sambil menahan tawanya."Masa kau tidak bisa membedakan yang asli atau yang palsu?"

"Sepertinya kau harus menandai yang mana yang asli dan yang mana yang palsu," saran Oz. "Aku tidak mau mengancam seseorang dengan _dummy _dan tiba-tiba granat itu meledak di tanganku!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menandainya nanti," Aire berjanji. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau mencariku, Oz?"

Oz menyandarkan punggungnya ke sebuah rak dan mengambil sebuah pisau belati yang berada di sana. Sembari mengamati pisau itu, dia bertanya, "Apa Reinhart punya mata-mata di Clockwork?"

"Tentu saja kami punya," jawab Aire tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "Kau kira bagaimana kami bisa menghindari semua serangan dadakan yang dilancarkan oleh Clockwork?"

"Kalau begitu," Oz meletakkan pisau itu kembali ke tempatnya dan menoleh ke arah Aire, "aku ingin dia mencari sebuah informasi untukku."

.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa bertahan melalui semua ini," kata Ada. Dia bersama Reo dan Elliot berdiri di depan ruang operasi. Di tangannya, Ada memegang selembar kertas putih berisi daftar cedera yang dialami oleh Echo.

Reo mengintip daftar itu dari pundak Ada dan menelan ludah. "Ya ampun," gumamnya.

"Robekan di punggung, luka cakar di kedua pundaknya, satu luka tembak di tangan kiri, tiga tulang rusuk yang patah…" Elliot berhenti membaca daftarnya keras-keras. "Gila!"

"Begitu banyak yang terjadi dalam satu hari," desah Reo. "Tadi pagi, kita dibangunkan oleh Alice dan sore ini kita menunggu kabar di depan ruang operasi rumah sakit."

"Aku harap dokter-dokter itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya," gumam Ada. Dia melipat kertas yang dipegangnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celana.

"Dokter bilang dia harus diopname selama sebulan," lanjutnya. "Semoga Dark Sabrie tidak menyerang dalam waktu itu!"

"Kita juga tidak bisa menjalankan rencana tanpa Echo dan Zwei," timpal Elliot. "Tanpa mereka, kita kalah jumlah."

"Apa dia belum sadar juga?" tanya Reo. Ada menggeleng.

"Belum, tapi para dokter sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya,"

Reo menoleh ke arah pintu ruang operasi, berharap ada dokter yang keluar untuk membawa kabar baik. Mereka sudah berdiri di sana sekitar satu jam, tapi belum ada dokter yang keluar.

"Kuharap operasinya lancar," gumamnya pelan.

.

"_Zwei! Apa yang kau maksud dengan pergi?" tanya Echo panik sambil mengguncang pundak Zwei. Mereka berdua berada di tempat spesial mereka, tempat mereka sama sekali tidak terhubung dengan tubuh mereka._

"_Yang kumaksud dengan pergi," bisik Zwei. Dia sama sekali tidak menatap Echo ketika dia melanjutkan._

"_Aku tidak akan muncul ke permukaan lagi, Echo."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" pekik Echo. "Apa maksud kata-katamu barusan, Zwei?"_

"_Aku tidak akan muncul lagi, terlalu berat untukku," jawab Zwei. Dia memutar lehernya dan akhirnya menatap kedua iris kelabu Echo yang identik dengan miliknya._

"_Kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan Vincent tadi pagi, bukan?" tanya Zwei. "Masalahnya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya! Aku tidak bisa melihat Vincent yang dulu kukenal berubah menjadi orang yang kejam. aku tidak bisa!"_

"_Kau pasti bisa!" sambar Echo. "Kau harus kuat, Zwei!"_

_Zwei tersenyum lemah, "Apa yang akan kau rasakan kalau kau melihat orang yang kau sayangi berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak kau kenal? Dia berubah menjadi orang yang kejam, dan kau tahu kau tidak bisa mengubahnya walaupun kau berusaha sekuat tenaga. Hatimu akan hancur, Echo!"_

"_Tidak, tidak!" bantah Echo. "Aku mengenalmu, Zwei. Aku tahu kalau kau orang yang kuat! Aku tahu kau bisa menghadapi ini!"_

_Zwei melepaskan tangan Echo dari pundaknya dan memegangnya di depan dadanya dan dada Echo. "Aku tidak bisa. Kumohon, jangan protes lagi!" katanya begitu dia melihat Echo membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes._

"_Selain itu, patah hati bukanlah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tidak muncul ke permukaan," lanjutnya._

"_Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering bertanya-tanya siapa di antara kita yang merupakan keprbadian asli. Semakin sering aku memikirkannya, aku semakin yakin kalau kepribadianmu, Echo, adalah kepribadian yang asli!"_

"_Tidak!" protes Echo. "Kita tidak tahu siapa di antara kita yang merupakan kepribadian asli, dan aku lebih senang begitu!"_

"_Jujur saja, aku juga lebih senang begitu," Zwei mengakui. "Tapi, menurutmu berapa lama lagi kita bisa terus seperti ini, berbagi tubuh dengan adil? Berapa lama lagi sebelum kita mulai mempertanyakan siapa di antara kita yang merupakan kepribadian asli? Satu tahun? Dua? Lima? Saat itu akan datang kalau kita terus seperti ini, Echo! Kalau saat itu datang, mungkin kita benar-benar akan dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa."_

"_Aku memilih untuk mengalah. Aku tidak akan muncul ke permukaan lagi! Aku akan menyerahkan kendali tubuh ini kepadamu sepenuhnya!"_

"_Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengalah!" seru Echo. "Kau lebih berguna bagi Pandora daripada aku, Zwei!"_

"_Tidak bisa!" kata Zwei dengan keras kepala. "Harus aku yang mengalah, Echo! Pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Reo kalau kau yang mengalah!"_

"_Tapi," Echo masih memprotes, "Siapa yang akan mengendalikan Doldam kalau kau tidak mengendalikan tubuh ini? Kita membutuhkan Doldam pada pertempuran nanti!"_

"_Mungkin aku akan muncul sewaktu-waktu, siapa yang tahu?" kata Zwei sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak akan sepenuhnya pergi, Echo! Ingat, aku baru bisa mati kalau kau juga mati!"_

"_Tapi," Echo kehabisan kata-kata. Dia menyadari kalau sosok Zwei semakin memudar. Dia mencengkram tangan Zwei erat-erat._

"_Tidak! Kumohon, jangan pergi!" pinta Echo. Zwei menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan._

_Tanpa Echo sadari, bulir-bulir air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Dengan lembut, Zwei melepaskan cengkraman Echo dan menghapus air mata Echo. _

"_Ini kedua kalinya aku melihatmu menangis. Ayolah, masa seorang Echo menangis? Apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain kalau mereka melihatmu? Tenang saja, aku hanya akan seperti tertidur. Kau bisa memanggilku kapanpun kau mau!" hiburnya._

"_Tapi," Echo mulai berkata-kata, tapi sosok Zwei sudah nyaris menghilang._

"_Zwei!"_

"_Sayonara, Echo!"_

_._

Di dunia nyata, air mata juga menuruni pipi Echo, membuat dokter-dokter yang sedang mengoperasinya kebingungan.

Dia sudah kehilangan keluarganya dan desanya. Sekarang dia harus kehilangan _alter ego_nya.

**TBC**

****_A/N:_

__Seharusnya Aoife lagi ngerjain tugas sekarang, tapi kenapa malah _update, _ya? Nee, ada yang tahu lagu daerah, pakaian adat, sama rumah adat Kabupaten Pati, gak? Kalau ada, kasih tahu dong! #ditembak Ann gara-gara OOT

Oke, oke. _Back to topic! _Aoife tahu kalau Zwei disini OOC banget, karena, kalau di _manga_, Zwei gak bakal mungkin mengalah kepada Echo sampai akhir dunia. _But, a girl can dreams, right? Right? _

Siap-siap untuk ceramah Alice di chapter depan! RnR, guys?


	26. Determination

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 26: Determination**

"Jadi dia belum bangun juga?" tanya Oz.

"Belum," jawab Ada. "Luka-lukanya sudah membaik, tetapi dia belum sadar juga."

Oz mendesah pelan, "Baiklah. Kalau ada kabar, langsung beritahu aku, oke?"

"Roger!"

Oz memutuskan sambungan dan mengembalikan telepon itu ke tempatnya. Sambil mendesah panjang, Oz menyapukan jarinya ke rambut keemasannya, "Dua minggu sudah berlalu, dan dia belum sadar juga," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah operasi dinyatakan sukses, Echo dipindahkan dari ruang ICU ke bangsal biasa. Selama dua minggu ini, mereka semua bergiliran menjaganya di rumah sakit. Hari ini, giliran Ada dan Elliot yang menjaganya.

Suara seseorang yang memasuki ruang makan mengalihkan perhatian Oz. Anak laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Rupanya Aire.

"Halo," sapa Aire ketika melihat Oz berada di ruangan itu. "Ada kabar apa dari rumah sakit?"

"Belum ada perubahan," jawab Oz lesu. Aire berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan membukanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur dari sana.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya kepada Oz.

Oz mengangguk pelan, dia memang sudah makan siang tadi. Aire pun mulai menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya sendiri. Oz hanya berdiri diam, memperhatikan gadis itu memasak.

"Oh ya," kata Aire ketika dia sedang menggoreng telurnya. "Mata-mata kita di Clockwork baru saja memberi laporan tadi pagi."

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Oz. "Apa dia sudah melaksanakan permintaanku?"

"Sudah," jawab Aire tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Jadi?"

"Orang itu koma selama seminggu," jawab Aire lagi.

Mata Oz yang tadi kosong kini kembali bersinar ketika dia mendengar jawaban Aire. "Sampaikan terimakasihku kepada mata-mata itu!" serunya sebelum berlari keluar dari ruangan.

"Huh?" gumam Aire bingung ketika dia menoleh dan mendapati kalau Oz sudah tidak ada. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang direncanakan oleh anak itu?"

.

'Bau ini, apa?'

Itulah pertanyaan pertama yang hinggap di pikiran Echo ketika dia mulai mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya. Hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah bau rumah sakit yang seperti memenuhi hidungnya. Karena Echo tidak pernah ke rumah sakit sebelumnya, dia tidak mengetahui bau apa itu.

Hal kedua yang disadarinya adalah rasa sakit yang berasal dari sekujur tubuhnya, terutama punggung dan dadanya. Rasa sakit itulah yang membuat Echo mengerang pelan tanpa sadar.

"Echo, kau sudah sadar?" bisik seseorang dengan cemas.

Dengan perlahan, Echo mulai membuka matanya. Cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan membuat Echo terpaksa menyipitkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri. Samar-samar, dia bisa melihat sosok-sosok manusia yang mengelilinginya. Dia bisa melihat selang-selang yang menghubungkan tubuhnya ke beberapa alat dan dia bisa merasakan perban yang melilit beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Dia sudah sadar!" pekik seseorang dengan gembira.

Perlahan-lahan, pandangan Echo mulai menfokus. Sekarang dia bisa melihat wajah-wajah gembira teman-temannya karena dia sudah sadar.

"Zwei, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Echo bertanya kepada _alter ego_nya di dalam hati.

Sunyi, tidak ada jawaban dari Zwei.

"Zwei?" Echo kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada cemas.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari _alter ego_nya.

Tiba-tiba, ingatan akan percakapan terakhirnya dengan Zwei muncul di benak Echo, percakapan yang Echo kira adalah mimpi.

"Echo, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Ada dengan cemas.

"Sepi," bisik Echo, jawaban yang membingungkan teman-temannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Echo?" tanya Alice. Dia dan Sharon baru saja datang beberapa saat yang lalu untuk berkunjung.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar Zwei?" tanya Sharon dengan ingin tahu.

Pertanyaan Sharon membuat Echo menyadari kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Bahwa Zwei telah pergi. Bahwa Zwei tidak akan muncul kembali. Bahwa Echo sudah kehilangan setengah jiwanya.

Kenyataan yang baru disadarinya itu membuat air mata Echo merebak. Dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Elliot, Ada, Alice dan Sharon segera menjali kalang kabut begitu mereka melihat Echo menangis. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Echo menangis. Bahkan ketika Alyss dan Jack meninggal pun, Echo tidak meneteskan setitik air mata. Topeng _stoic _yang selalu Echo kenakan, kini hancur.

Tapi Echo tidak peduli. Dia mengabaikan kata-kata bujukan yang teman-temannya katakan untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Dia mengabaikan suara pintu yang didobrak ketika seorang dokter buru-buru masuk. Dia mengabaikan tusukan jarum di pergelangan tangannya ketika dokter yang sama menyuntikkan obat penenang ke pembuluh darahnya. Dia hanya ingin terus menangis.

.

Reo menyipitkan matanya, memperkirakan jarak antara dirinya dan papan sasaran, dan melempar panah _dart _yang berada di tangannya.

"Ekh!" Will memekik terkejut ketika _dart _yang dilemparkan oleh Reo melenceng jauh dan menancap di dinding beberapa senti di sebelah kanan tangannya.

"Reo, sudah kubilang, fokus!" seru Will setelah dia pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Aku sudah fokus!" Reo balas berseru. "Sepertinya _dart _bukan keahlianku."

"Sepertinya memang bukan," Gil yang juga sedang berlatih bersamanya menyetujui. Dari dua puluh _dart _yang sudah dilemparkan oleh Reo, hanya satu panah yang berhasil mencapai tujuannya, itupun melenceng jauh dari titik tengah. Sementara _dart _Gil selalu mendarat di papan sasaran, walaupun belum mengenai titik tengah.

"Coba lagi," saran Break. Di antara mereka bertiga, dialah yang kemajuannya paling pesat sehingga Will membiarkannya berlatih sendiri.

Sambil menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, Reo kembali mengambil sebuah _dart _dan melemparkannya kembali. _Dart _itu melayang sebentar sebelum jatuh dan tergeletak tidak berguna beberapa langkah di depan Reo.

Will membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku menyerah! Kau memang tidak berbakat dalam melempar benda!"

"Aku sudah tahu itu," gumam Reo. Terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan latihannya, dia memilih untuk menepi dan memperhatikan Break dan Gil berlatih di bawah arahan Will. Dia duduk termanggu di pinggir ruang latihan sambil sesekali meneguk sebotol air mineral.

"Tidak latihan, Reo?" tanya seseorang. Reo menoleh dan mendapati kalau Oz sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Rasanya dia tidak mendengar Oz datang tadi.

"_Dart _bukan keahlianku," jawab Reo malas.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menembak menggunakan pistol," hibur Oz. "Ingat, aku hampir membunuh Break ketika kita latihan dua hari yang lalu!"

Reo tersenyum ketika dia mengingat sesi latihan itu. Tembakan Oz meleset dan nyaris saja mengenai kepala Break.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau ada di bawah sini?" tanya Reo heran.

Oz menepuk dahinya dengan lagak dramatis, "Oh iya! Aku lupa! Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan!"

Oz membentuk sebuah corong dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan mulutnya. Melalui corong tangan itu, dia berteriak, "Hei, kalian! Berhenti dulu!"

Break, Gil dan Will segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dengan tidak sabar, mereka menoleh ke arah Oz.

"Ada apa, Oz?" tanya Break dengan tidak sabar, dia ingin kembali berlatih.

"Tadi Elliot menelpon. Dia bilang Echo baru saja sadar," kata Oz.

"Eh?" kata Reo. Dia menatap Oz dengan tidak percaya, "Benarkah itu?"

Oz mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menjenguknya sekarang," kata Gil yang diikuti oleh anggukan Break, Reo dan Will.

Senyum Oz langsung memudar ketika dia mendengar perkataan Break, "Sepertinya jangan dulu," bisiknya pelan.

"Oz? Ada apa?" tanya Reo dengan cemas. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa!" tegas Oz. "Hanya saja…"

"Katakanlah, Oz!" kata Gil dengan tidak sabar."Muntahkan saja!"

"Baiklah," Oz mengalah. "Tapi kurasa kalian tidak akan menyukainya."

Oz menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Elliot bilang, Echo langsung menangis ketika dia sadar."

"Echo? Menangis?" tanya Break dengan bingung. "Oz, kau tidak bercanda, kan? Memangnya Echo pernah menangis?"

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung," jawab Oz. "Echo tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya! Apakah kalian pernah melihatnya menangis?" tanyanya kepada semua orang.

Mereka berempat menggeleng. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Echo menangis.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatnya menangis?" tanya Will.

"Berdasarkan informasi yang berhasil Elliot, Ada, Alice dan Sharon korek dari Echo, aku berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu. Kalian tidak akan menyukainya, percayalah!" kata Oz.

"Katakan saja, Oz!" desak Reo tidak sabar.

"Zwei sudah pergi…"

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu begitu kata-kata itu meninggalkan mulut Oz.

.

Sepi.

Walaupun ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh orang, Echo tetap merasa kesepian.

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak dia sadar dari komanya. Dua hari yang hampa.

Tidak ada lagi celutukan-celutukan yang tidak pada tempatnya. Tidak ada lagi komentar-komentar pedas terhadap apapun yang dia lakukan. Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan ingin tahu. Tidak ada lagi Zwei.

Echo merindukan suara Zwei lebih dari apapun. Dia merindukan celutukannya, komentarnya, pertanyaannya, kata-katanya, semuanya.

Sejak dia sadar, Echo menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandang kosong langit-langit di atasnya. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi sikapnya sekarang malah membuat teman-temannya semakin cemas. Setiap kali ada temannya yang bertanya kepadanya, dia hanya menjawab dengan satu kata yang terdiri dari paling banyak dua suku kata.

Kali ini, Oz dan Alicelah yang menemaninya di kamarnya. Oz sedang berusaha mengorek informasi tentang pertempuran Echo dengan Vincent darinya. Sudah satu jam dia menanyai Echo, berusaha bersabar ketika Echo hanya menjawab pertanyaanya dengan kalimat yang terdiri dari satu kata, sementara Alice kadang-kadang menegurnya ketika dia merasa Oz menekan Echo terlalu keras.

"Jadi, apa yang Zwei lakukan kepada Vincent sebelum dia pingsan?" tanya Oz dengan sabar.

"Menciumnya."

"Maksudku, sebelum Vincent pingsan,"

"Menyerangnya."

Rasanya Oz ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Anak laki-laki itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Bagian tubuh mana yang diserang?" tanya Oz lagi.

"Tangan." jawab Echo singkat. Oz mendesah. Akhirnya, titik terang! pikirnya.

"Tangan mana yang dia tusuk?"

"Kiri."

"Apa pisau Zwei mengenai tato Pandora milik Vincent?"

"Ya."

"Dan, setelah Zwei menusuk lengan atas Vincent, ledakan itu terjadi?"

"Ya."

Oz nyaris saja bersorak kegirangan. Teorinya terbukti benar. Satu jam yang dia habiskan untuk menanyai Echo dengan sabar terbayar sudah. Sementara itu, Alice menatap Oz dengan bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Apa ini berhubungan dengan teorimu tentang entah apa itu?" tanyanya kepada Oz.

"Akan kuberitahu kau di rumah," Oz berjanji. Alice mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan agar Oz meninggalkan bangsal. Awalnya Oz tidak mau, tetapi setelah Alice menatapnya dengan tajam, akhirnya dia menurut.

Setelah memastikan kalau Oz benar-benar telah pergi dan bukannya menguping, Alice bangkit berdiri. Sambil tersenyum manis, dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Echo…

…dan menamparnya.

Echo, yang sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Alice akan melakukan hal itu, hanya bisa menatap Alice dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya sembari memegangi pipi kanannya yang mulai memerah. Alice sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan tatapan Echo. Dia mencengkram kedua bahu Echo dengan keras, mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan Echo ketika cengkraman Alice menyakiti luka jahit yang berada di sana.

"Sadarlah, Echo!" teriak Alice. "Berapa lama kau berencana untuk terus bersikap seperti ini?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Echo, dia melanjutkan, "Kau membuat kami semua cemas, kau tahu? Kau menolak bicara, kau menolak makan, kau bahkan tidak mau memandang kami ketika kami berbicara kepadamu! Apa kau tahu seberapa cemasnya kami?"

"Tapi," Echo mulai berbicara, tapi Alice sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas.

"Kau sedang berduka untuk Zwei? Ya, aku tahu itu! Tapi berduka ada batasnya, Echo!"

"Tapi kau juga seperti ini ketika Alyss meninggal." Echo mulai membalas ketika Alice berhenti untuk menarik nafas.

Mendengar nama Alyss disebutkan, cengkraman Alice di bahu Echo semakin menguat. "Kau-Tidak-Punya-Hak-Untuk-Berbicara-Tentang-Alyss-Seperti-Itu!" geram Alice dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, sukses membuat Echo menutup mulutnya. "Dan kalau kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, sebaiknya kau tetap tutup mulut!" ancamnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang telah kehilangan sebagian jiwamu, Echo! Aku pernah! Ann dan Aire juga pernah! Dan kau masih jauh lebih beruntung daripada kami!"

"'Kenapa?' kau bertanya? Karena aku, Ann dan Aire tidak mungkin mendapatkan mereka kembali! Kami tidak mungkin mendapatkan Alyss dan siapapun-nama-kembaran-mereka-berdua kembali, karena mereka tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, sementara Zwei masih ada di sini!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kepala Echo.

"Dia bilang dia hanya akan 'tertidur', kan? Dia juga bilang dia mungkin akan muncul sesekali dan kau bisa memanggilnya kapanpun kau membutuhkannya, kan? Nah, dia tidak 'pergi' seperti yang kau katakan, dia masih ada di sini! Untuk apa kau berduka untuk seseorang yang masih hidup?"

Echo sama sekali tidak bisa membalas ceramah Alice. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Alice dengan campuran heran dan kagum. Siapa yang mengira gadis yang biasanya sedikit barbar di hadapannya bisa menceramahi seseorang seperti ini?

"Hargai pilihannya! Dia memilih untuk mengalah dan membiarkanmu mengontrol tubuhmu sepanjang waktu, kan? Jangan membuat dia menyesali pilihannya! Menurutmu, apa yang akan Zwei katakan kalau dia melihatmu seperti ini? Apa kau pikir dia tidak akan malu?"

Alice melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Echo, "Kau jauh lebih beruntung daripada aku, Echo. Camkan itu! Kali berikutnya aku mengunjungimu, aku ingin kau kembali menjadi Echo yang dulu." bisiknya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan bangsal, meninggalkan Echo yang masih terpaku.

.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengatakan di mana lelaki itu berada, mereka hanya mengatakan dia berjalan kaki mendaki hutan-hutan di pegunungan. Mereka bilang, dia sering berkelana seperti itu dan tidak kembali selama berbulan-bulan, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui jalur kesendiriannya. Beberapa orang menawarkan diri untuk mencarinya, tapi sang Raja melarang mereka dan berkata, "Dia memerintah kerajaan yang lebih besar dari kerajaanku." Kemudian dia pun meninggalkan pegunungan, menaiki kapal, dan kembali ke Havnor untuk acara penobatan."*

Reo menutup buku di pangkuannya dan menguap, "Setidaknya, akhirnya cukup memuaskan."

Echo menyangga kepalanya dengan menggunakan tangannya sementara dia berbaring menyamping menghadap Reo. Sebagian besar selang-selang di tubuhnya telah dilepas, menyisakan satu selang yang menghubungkannya ke cairan infus.

"Arren memang menjadi raja Havnor, tapi kita tidak tahu dimana Ged berada," katanya dengan suara pelan.

Reo meletakkan buku itu di atas meja di samping meja Echo. "Mungkin itu akan dibahas di buku selanjutnya?" tebaknya. "Jujur saja, ini buku dengan _timeline _teracak yang pernah kubaca!"

Echo tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi perkataan Reo. Seminggu ini Echo mengalami cukup banyak perubahan, terimakasih kepada Alice. Dia sudah mau berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya dan makan sedikit. Hanya saja, kadang-kadang dia suka terdiam tiba-tiba, pandangannya kembali kosong.

"Bawakan aku buku selanjutnya besok," pinta Echo.

"Kalau aku bisa menemukannya di perpustakaan," jawab Reo. "Aku tidak tahu apakah buku selanjutnya sudah terbit atau belum. Kau pasti bosan di sini terus, ya? Biasanya kau tidak pernah membaca, baru sekarang saja kau mulai tertarik dengan buku fiksi."

"Aku memang bosan," jawab Echo. "Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di sini selain melamun, dan dokter bilang aku baru boleh pulang dua minggu lagi!"

Reo melirik jam yang berada di dinding dan mengerang, "Gil kemana, sih? Dia bilang dia hanya ingin mencari makan siang!" keluhnya.

Echo menggumamkan persetujuannya. Gil memang pergi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu untuk mencari makan siang untuknya dan Reo, tetapi dia belum juga kembali.

"Mungkin aku harus mencarinya," gumam Reo. "Sebentar ya, Echo!" pamitnya sebelum dia bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Echo mencengkram tangannya.

"Eh? Echo, ada apa?" tanya Reo bingung.

Sejujurnya, Echo juga tidak tahu kenapa dia menahan Reo. Tangannya bergerak tanpa perintahnya untuk menahan Reo.

"Jangan pergi," bisiknya. "Terlalu sepi…"

"Sepi?" tanya Reo yang masih bingung. Echo mengangguk pelan.

Sebuah senyum usil kini berada di wajah Reo, "Jangan bilang kalau kau takut!" godanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" pekik Echo, kedua pipinya kini sudah mulai memerah. "Hanya saja, aku tidak terbiasa sendirian. Selalu ada Zwei yang bersamaku. Sekarang, setelah dia tidak ada, setiap kali aku sendirian di bangsal ini, rasanya… aneh. Sepi. Tidak ada yang mengajakku mengobrol, tidak ada yang bercelutuk tiba-tiba, tidak ada yang bernyanyi tiba-tiba!"

"Memangnya Zwei suka menyanyi?" tanya Reo, lagi.

"Percaya atau tidak, dia sering melakukannya di sini," kata Echo sambil menunjuk kepalanya. "Seringnya sih kalau kami sedang berada di kamar mandi."

"Oh," Reo tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa ketika dia mengetahui salah satu hobi Zwei.

"Jadi, jangan pergi, oke?" pinta Echo lagi. "Aku belum terbiasa sendiri."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Reo mengalah. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menopang dagunya.

Echo tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring, mengerang pelan ketika dia melakukannya. Duduk sebentar saja bisa membuat punggungnya sakit. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah tubuhnya akan kembali normal seperti dulu.

"Punggungmu masih sakit?" tanya Reo cemas.

"Sedikit," jawab Echo. "Terimakasih sudah bertanya, tetapi aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah memastikan kalau Echo baik-baik saja, Reo kembali rileks dan memilih untuk membaca ulang buku yang dibawanya tadi sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Echo. Echo, yang agak tidak nyaman karena dilirik terus menerus, mengubah posisi tubuhnya hingga kini dia berbaring memunggungi Reo.

"Aku ini kenapa?" batinnya.

"_Masih tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu sendiri, Echo?" _sindir seseorang.

Kalau saja dia berada di dalam kondisi prima, Echo pasti sudah melonjak terkejut. Dia kembali merubah posisi tubuhnya hingga dia kini berada dalam posisi telentang. Kedua iris abu-abunya mencari pemilik suara itu di sepenjuru ruangan.

"Echo? Ada yang salah?" tanya Reo khawatir.

Echo tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Reo dan terus mencari pemilik suara itu, hingga suara yang sama kembali mengagetkannya.

"_Aku berada tepat di dalam kepalamu, Echoku sayang!"_

"Zwei?" bisik Echo dengan tidak percaya.

"_Siapa lagi yang bisa berbicara di dalam pikiranmu, hah? Hantu?"_

"Erm, Echo?" tanya Reo sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Echo. Yang membuat Reo panik adalah, Echo sama sekali tidak mengedip.

"_Zwei!" _batin Echo gembira. "Tapi… tapi…"

"_Kau pasti mau bilang 'Tapi kau bilang kau tidak akan muncul lagi!', kan? Nah, aku memang bilang aku tidak akan muncul lagi, tetapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan berhenti berbicara denganmu, kan?" _ kata Zwei dengan nada puas. Echo memejamkan matanya dan dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di tempat spesial miliknya dan Zwei.

Dan disanalah Zwei berada, duduk bersila dengan wajah puas. Seringai khas miliknya masih berada di atas wajahnya.

"_Atau kau akan lebih senang kalau aku tidak berbicara denganmu lagi?" _tanya Zwei sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Echo menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sebuah senyuman lebar yang tidak biasanya dia tampilkan kini berada di wajahnya. Dia menerjang Zwei dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Zwei! Kemana saja kau sembilan hari ini, bodoh?" isaknya.

"_Eh? Sudah sembilan hari, ya? Aku kira baru sehari atau dua hari!"_ Zwei mengakui. _"Pantas saja kau sehisteris ini ketika melihatku!"_

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau maksud dalam percakapan terakhir kita, hah? Kenapa kau menghilang seperti itu? Kau tidak tahu seberapa sedihnya aku!"

"Itu hanya _visual effect, _kok!" kata Zwei santai. "Tempat ini terbentuk dari imajinasi kita, kan? Jadi, kita berdua bisa melakukan apapun di sini! Kalau mau, aku bisa saja terbang sekarang!" lanjutnya.

"Tapi tidak usah sedramatis itu kan bisa!" kata Echo sambil meninju Zwei pelan.

"Maaf! Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu sesekali," kata Zwei sambil tertawa-tawa, Echo juga ikut tertawa. Tetapi, ekspresi Zwei mulai berubah menjadi serius kembali.

"Tapi, aku memang tidak akan muncul ke permukaan lagi. _Well, _mungkin aku akan muncul dalam keadaan yang benar-benar terdesak. Tapi, selama aku bisa menghindarinya, aku tidak akan muncul." Zwei menjelaskan. "Dan mungkin aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu sesering dulu."

"Tapi, kau tetap akan berbicara kepadaku, kan?" tanya Echo.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Zwei.

Echo mulai menangis kembali, tapi kali ini tangis bahagia.

"Hei, hei. Jangan menangis!" Sebuah sapu tangan tiba-tiba muncul di tangan Zwei. Dia memakainya untuk menghapus air mata Echo. "Geez, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng seperti ini?"

Echo tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Zwei.

"Omong-omong, taruhan itu masih berlaku, lho!" kata Zwei dengan santainya.

Echo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Zwei dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Eh? Masih berlaku?"

Zwei menguap dan berkata, "Tentu saja masih! Jadi, cepatlah mumpung dia masih ada di sini dan tidak ada orang lain, atau kau lebih senang melakukannya di hadapan yang lain?"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." kata Zwei tegas. "Jangan jadi pengecut, ah!"

"Aku bukan pengecut!" tukas Echo.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!" Zwei mendorong Echo pelan, mengisyaratkan agar dia kembali ke tubuhnya.

Dengan berat hati, Echo membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Reo yang baru saja akan menekan bel untuk memanggil suster saking paniknya. Kalau saja dia tidak melihat ke arah Echo sebelum menekan bel, mungkin dia sudah menekannya sekarang.

"Echo!" pekik Reo lega ketika dia melihat Echo sudah membuka kedua matanya. "_Yokatta! _Aku kira ada apa-apa yang terjadi denganmu!"

Echo hanya bisa diam saja. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Zwei akan mengejeknya habis-habisan kalau dia tidak melakukannya. Tetapi, di lain pihak, Echo juga malu kalau dia harus melakukannya. Tanpa dia sadari, wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Echo? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Reo, khawatir karena wajah Echo tiba-tiba memerah. "Kau tidak demam, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Anak laki-laki itu meraba dahi Echo untuk memastikan apakah Echo demam atau tidak.

"_Lakukan sekarang!"_ perintah Zwei dengan bersemangat.

"Tapi…" Echo mulai memprotes.

"Ayolah! Untukku?" pinta Zwei dengan nada memelas.

Echo mendesah pelan, sepertinya dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Sambil berusaha menelan rasa malunya, Echo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengalungkannya di leher Reo, membuat anak laki-laki itu terkejut setengah mati.

Echo menelan ludahnya ketika dia melihat wajah Reo yang sekarang sudah semerah miliknya. "Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan ini!" tekadnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat tubuhnya hingga dia berada di posisi setengah duduk, kemudian Echo mencium bibir Reo dengan lembut.

Pada saat itulah Gil memutuskan untuk datang.

Suara pintu bangsal yang dibuka mengagetkan Echo dan Reo hingga mereka cepat-cepat melepaskan diri.

"Aku datang!" Gil mengumumkan. Tetapi, ketika dia melihat wajah merah Reo dan Echo, dia segera meralat ucapannya, "Atau mungkin tidak." Gil segera keluar dari bangsal dan menutup pintu kembali.

Echo cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah selimutnya. Sementara itu, Reo hanya berdiri mematung, masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya. Dengan perlahan, dia menyentuh bibirnya, masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh," gumam Echo dari balik selimutnya. "Aku hanya melakukannya karena aku kalah taruhan dengan Zwei."

"Benarkah itu?" Reo langsung menggoda Echo begitu dia sadar dari shocknya. "Jadi, itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku dulu?"

Echo memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Reo. Reo menyibak selimut yang menyembunyikan Echo, mengabaikan protes dari gadis itu. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Echo!" desaknya.

"Erm, umur kita jauh berbeda. Aku sudah empat belas, sementara kau masih dua belas tahun." jawab Echo dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Hei! Aku sudah tiga belas tahun sekarang!" protes Reo.

"Memangnya kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"…Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Break dan Sharon juga berbeda dua tahun, tapi mereka tidak peduli!"

"Aneh kelihatannya kalau perempuan yang lebih tua," gumam Echo pelan.

"Aha! Jadi sebenarnya kau mau?" tanya Reo jahil.

"_Aha! Jadi sebenarnya kau mau?"_ pekik Zwei dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Kenapa mereka berdua bisa mengatakan hal yang sama?" pikir Echo bingung.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" bantah Echo, tapi baik Reo mau Zwei tampaknya tidak mendengarkan, mereka malah semakin gencar menggodanya. Akhirnya, Reo menghentikan rangkaian bantahan Echo menggunakan bibirnya.

Echo berusaha untuk mendorong Reo menjauh pada awalnya, tetapi anak laki-laki itu keras kepala, dia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Akhirnya, Echo menyerah dan membiarkan Reo menciumnya, bahkan dia membalasnya.

"_Apa kubilang?" _kata Zwei puas.

"Diam," gumam Echo.

Tapi mungkin, _mungkin_, dia memang menyukai Reo.

.

Sementara itu, Gil mengintip melalui lubang kunci. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Akhirnya! Lama sekali sih mereka menyadarinya?" gumamnya puas.

Gil meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal karena terus menerus menunduk. Jujur saja, dia agak iri dengan Reo dan Echo. "Andai aku bisa melakukan itu dengan Alice," bisiknya dengan penuh harap.

Senyumnya langsung menghilang. Gil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Bukan hanya karena Alice milik Oz sekarang, tetapi takdir yang menanti Gil tidak mengizinkannya melakukan itu. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Alice.

Sambil mendesah panjang, Gil melangkah menuju taman rumah sakit untuk berpikir. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Reo menjadi penyegel Kotak Pandora. Gil-lah yang harus menjadi si Penyegel.

**End of Arc 5**

**TBC**

_A/N:_

__*Dikutip dari seri Earth Cycle buku tiga, The Farthest Shore

Yei! Akhirnya Arc 5 selesai!

Question of The Chapter: Masih sama kayak dulu, siapa yang akan menyegel Kotak Pandora?

RnR?


	27. The Seal

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Arc 6**

**Chapter 27: The Seal**

"_Paman?" _

_Oz yang baru saja menginjak tahun kesebelasnya kini harus memikul tanggung jawab besar di pundaknya. _

_Paman Oz, Oscar Vesallius, meremas pundak Oz pelan. "Jaga dirimu dan saudaramu baik-baik, Oz," bisiknya._

"_Tapi, kalau aku pergi, apa yang akan terjadi dengan paman?" tanya Oz. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan pamannya. _

_Dengan kedua tangannya, dia mencengkram kotak yang baru saja dipercayakan oleh pamannya kepadanya. Dia membenci kotak itu. Karena kotak itulah, keluarganya diserang oleh orang-orang yang ingin menguasai kotak itu. Karena kotak itulah, sebagian besar keluarganya terbunuh. Karena kotak itulah, dia harus berpisah dengan pamannya._

_Oscar hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Oz. Dia memeluk Oz yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri dan berbisik, "Apapun yang terjadi, Oz, jangan biarkan kotak itu jatuh ke tangan Baskerville dan antek-anteknya! Jagalah kotak itu dengan nyawamu!"_

"_Tapi, kenapa paman mempercayakan kotak sepenting ini kepadaku?" tanya Oz, "Kenapa bukan Jack?"_

_Oscar melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebut kepada Oz, "Karena kau adalah keturunan Vesallius yang asl,i Oz, bukan Jack."_

"_Tapi…" Oz mulai memprotes._

"_Oz!" panggil Jack dengan panik ketika dia melihat pintu perpustakaan digedor oleh seseorang. Sementara itu Ada berdiri di depan pintu keluar rahasia, kengerian tampak jelas di matanya._

"_Kau duluan, Jack!" perintah Oscar._

"_Tapi, paman!"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Oscar berkata dengan tegas. Jack mulai membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tetapi dia berpikir ulang dan menuruti perintah Oscar. Dia mengamit tangan Ada dan mereka berdua segera memasuki lorong rahasia._

"_Oz?" panggil Oscar kepada anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Aku punya satu permintaan lagi."_

"_Paman?"_

"_Hancurkan kotak itu ketika waktunya sudah datang."_

"_Kapan?"_

"_Ketika kontraktor salah satu dari kelima _Black Wings _muncul." bisik Oscar. "Sekarang, pergi!"_

"_Paman harus ikut dengan kami!" kata Oz dengan keras kepala._

"_Aku tidak bisa,Oz," kata Oscar. "Sekarang, tugasku yang terakhir adalah memastikan kalau kau dan saudaramu bisa kabur dengan selamat."_

_Oscar mendorong Oz, membuat anak laki-laki itu limbung dan jatuh di atas lantai lorong rahasia._

"_Jangan kecewakan aku, Oz!" pesan Oscar sebelum dia menutup pintu lorong rahasia itu._

"_Tidak! Paman!"_

_._

Echo memang tidak pernah mengunjungi rumah sakit sebelumnya, apalagi diopname seperti sekarang. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap mengetahui satu hal. Rumah sakit, terutama bangsalnya, adalah tempat bagi pasien untuk berobat, beristirahat, dan memulihkan diri, bukan untuk mendengarkan dua orang yang sama keras kepalanya berdebat dengan sengit.

"Tidak bisa, Reo! Harus aku yang menyegel Kotak Pandora!" seru Gil. Echo memperhatikan kalau semakin lama, nada suaranya semakin meninggi.

"Tidak! Harus aku yang menjadi penyegel! Kalau saja aku langsung memberitahu mereka tentang Jabberwock dulu, semua hal ini tidak akan terjadi! Aku harus bertanggung jawab!" balas Reo, juga dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

"Tapi aku juga harus bertanggung jawab! Karena akulah Vincent bisa menyusup ke dalam Pandora!" balas Gil dengan sengit.

"Tapi kalau aku sudah memberitahukan mereka tentang Jabberwock, kedua Kotak Pandora pasti sudah berhasil dihancurkan, Alyss dan Jack pasti masih hidup, dan tidak akan ada yang berkhianat!" balas Reo dengan keras kepala.

Echo mengerang dan berusaha memblokir kebisingan itu dengan menggunakan bantal, tapi itu tidak memberikan perubahan yang berarti, dia masih bisa mendengarkan perdebatan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa mereka berdua harus mendapatkan jam jaga yang sama, sih?" pikirnya dengan merana. "Untung saja Zwei sedang tidak ada. Kalau tidak, mereka berdua pasti sudah tidak memiliki lidah sekarang."

Dari celah antara bantal-bantal yang menutupi kepalanya, Echo bisa melihat Reo dan Gil berdiri berhadapan. Kedua pasang tangan mereka dilipat di depan dada mereka, menandakan kalau mereka tidak akan menyerah kepada yang lain. Mereka berdua sudah berada di posisi itu selama kurang lebih satu jam, membuat Echo bertanya-tanya apakah mereka tidak pegal berdiri terus.

Untung saja Break, yang bertugas untuk melihat perkembangan Reo dan Gil, datang tidak lama kemudian. Hanya perlu satu kali lirikan ke arah Reo dan Gil, yang masih berdiri dengan sikap keras kepala, serta Echo, yang masih mengintip dari bawah bantalnya, baginya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di sana.

Break segera menjewer telinga Reo dan Gil, yang langsung mengaduh kesakitan. "Kalian ini!" katanya dengan nada marah. "Aku jauh-jauh berjalan ke sini untuk melihat apakah kalian sudah membuat keputusan atau belum, dan apa yang kudapatkan sekarang? Kalian yang bertengkar seperti anak kecil! Bukankah tadi Oz menyuruh kalian untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini? Kutekankan lagi, men - dis - ku - si - kan! Bukannya menganggu orang sakit!"

Echo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memperbaiki kata-kata Break, karena yang Break katakan adalah benar. Pertama, dia memang terganggu. Kedua, walaupun dia enggan mengakuinya, dia memang orang sakit.

Break menyeret Reo dan Gil keluar dari bangsal, mengabaikan protes dari kedua temannya karena kedua tangan Break belum meninggalkan telinga mereka. "Sebentar ya, Echo!" kata Break sebelum pintu menutup di belakangnya, meninggalkan Echo sendirian.

"Zwei?" bisik Echo, berharap _alter ego_nya bersedia untuk diajak bercakap-cakap. Echo masih belum terbiasa sendiri. Sayangnya, hari ini bukan hari keberuntungannya, karena Zwei tidak menjawab.

Menarik nafas dalam, Echo meraih buku yang dibawakan Reo tadi pagi dari atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

.

" Jadi. Kalian. Berdua. Masih. Belum. Memutuskan?" tanya Oz dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Semua orang bisa merasakan kemarahan yang nyaris tidak bisa ditahan di balik pertanyaan itu. Alice, Break, Elliot, dan Ada memilih untuk mundur hingga mereka mencapai jarak aman dari tempat Oz berdiri. Sayangnya, Reo dan Gil tidak memiliki kemewahan itu.

Oz tampak berdiri menjulang di hadapan Reo dan Gil, yang, kebalikannya, malah tampak menciut ketika mereka berhadapan dengan kemarahan Oz, walaupun sebenarnya itu cukup mustahil karena pada kenyataanya Gil lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Oz. Mungkin karena faktor kemarahan Oz dan ketakutan Reo dan Gil, Oz tampak menjulang di mata teman-temannya.

"Erm, belum?" jawab Gil dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Akhirnya, kemarahan Oz tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia benar-benar meledak kali ini.

"Kalian sudah mendiskusikan hal ini selama sebulan lebih! Bagaimana bisa kalian belum memutuskan? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama ini, bergosip?" bentak Oz.

"Woa! Woa! Santai Oz!" kata Break, berusaha untuk menenangkan amarah Oz. "Lagipula, itu bukan…"

"hal yang gampang untuk diputuskan," potong Oz. Dia mendelik ke arah Break, yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku tahu itu, Break! Tapi aku kira waktu sebulan itu sudah lebih dari cukup! Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!"

"Tepatnya, kau tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi," ralat Elliot, yang langsung dihadiahi dengan delikan lain dari Oz.

"Hei! Aku mengatakan kebenaran, kan?" protes Elliot.

"Erm, Elliot?" kata Ada dengan gugup. "Kusarankan kau menutup mulutmu sekarang. Percayalah, kau tidak mau membuat kakak lebih marah lagi!"

Setelah memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang akan menginterupsinya lagi, Oz kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Reo dan Gil, yang telah mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Siapa yang mengira kalau Oz bisa seseram ini kalau sedang marah?

"Kalau kalian belum juga memutuskan dalam waktu satu jam," ancamnya, "aku akan…"

"Hem, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, ya?"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah pintu ruang tamu ketika mereka mendengar suara itu, bahkan Oz melupakan kemarahannya sejenak. Seseorang sedang bersandar di ambang pintu sambil memainkan sebilah pisau di tangannya dengan santai. Sepertinya dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di ruang tamu, dan memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap sebelum dia masuk.

"Ann?" tanya Oz bingung. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku sedang membaca di perpustakaan ketika aku mendengar suara seseorang berteriak. Aku buru-buru turun ke bawah untuk memastikan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, dan ternyata suara yang kudengar tadi adalah suaramu, Oz!" jawab Ann dengan santai. Dia kembali menyelipkan pisaunya ke lengan baju panjangnya.

"Jadi, ada apa? Omong-omong Oz, bisa pelankan suaramu sedikit? Kau bisa membongkar semua rencana kita kalau kau terus berteriak seperti itu, karena aku yakin suaramu tadi bisa terdengar oleh tetangga depan!"

"Maaf," gumam Oz dengan agak malu karena disindir oleh Ann.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ann.

Alice, yang berada paling dekat dengan Ann, segera menceritakan semuanya secara ringkas. Ann mengangguk mengerti ketika Alice selesai bercerita. Perbedaan pendapat di Reinhart bukanlah hal yang jarang terjadi, jadi dia sudah terbiasa.

"Jadi, kalian berdua sama-sama ingin menyegel Kotak Pandora," kata Ann. Reo dan Gil tidak menjawab, karena itu adalah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Boleh kutahu alasan kalian masing-masing?" pinta Ann kepada kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku merasa bertanggung jawab karena aku tidak memberitahu kalian tentang Jabberwock sejak awal," gumam Reo. "Kalau saja aku memberitahu kalian, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Jadi, aku merasa berkewajiban untuk menyegel Kotak Pandora."

"Aku merasa berkewajiban untuk menyegel Kotak Pandora sebab karena akulah Vincent bisa menyusup ke tubuh Pandora," jawab Gil. "Kalau saja aku tidak datang ke kota ini dulu, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Jadi, kalian berdua merasa berkewajiban untuk menyegel Kotak Pandora karena kalian ingin menebus kesalahan kalian di masa lalu," Ann menyimpulkan, yang segera diikuti oleh anggukan Reo dan Gil.

"Agak pelik, ya?" kata Ann kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia menutup matanya sebentar untuk berpikir.

Sedetik kemudian, Ann kembali membuka matanya dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Kenapa kalian tidak melakukan…"

.

"Eh? _Janken?"_ seru Sharon terkejut. "Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Echo menajamkan pendengarannya. Sudah sekitar lima menit Sharon berbicara kepada Break melalui telepon yang ada di bangsalnya untuk memantau keadaan di rumah.

"Oh. Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti malam!" kata Sharon sebelum dia mengembalikan telepon itu ke tempatnya. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Echo, yang sudah duduk tegak, menunggu penjelasan dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini!" seru Sharon.

"Apa yang terjadi di rumah?" tanya Echo. Mereka semua mulai menggunakan kata 'rumah' untuk menyebut tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Entah kenapa, sebutan 'markas' terasa kurang tepat.

"Mereka memutuskan untuk memakai _janken _untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menyegel Kotak Pandora," Sharon menceritakan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Demi Tuhan, _janken? _Kenapa bukan catur atau permainan lain?_"_

Echo bisa memahami kebingungan dan kegusaran Sharon. Menurutnya, bermain _janken _untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menyegel Kotak Pandora adalah langkah yang terlalu drastis. Memang dengan menggunakan cara itu mereka bisa menghindari perdebatan-perdebatan yang tidak diperlukan, karena Reo dan Gil masing-masing mempunyai kesempatan 33,33% untuk menang. Tapi, cara yang sesedarhana itu untuk memutuskan sesuatu yang rumit? Echo meragukannya.

"Siapa yang memberikan ide itu?" tanya Echo, penasaran ingin mengetahui siapa yang menggagas ini semua.

"Ann," jawab Sharon singkat.

"Oh," hanya itu tanggapan yang diberikan oleh Echo. "Kapan mereka akan melakukannya?"

"Segera setelah kau pulang, yang berarti dua hari lagi," jawab Sharon. Echo kembali ber-oh ria.

"Tahu tidak?" tanya Sharon. "Kurasa aku tidak akan memilih mafia sebagai pekerjaanku nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin menggantungkan hidupku kepada _janken!"_

_._

"Ann?" tanya Alice dengan gugup. "Kau yakin cara ini akan bekerja?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Ann dengan yakin. "Kami sering menggunakan _janken _kalau kami tidak bisa mencapai titik terang dalam sebuah perdebatan. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja Aire!"

"Memang benar," sahut Aire. Dia dan kembarannya sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai putih Ruang Pandora, ruangan tempat mereka menyimpan Kotak Pandora. Mereka semua akan melihat siapa yang terpilih untuk menjadi si Penyegel hari ini.

Reo dan Gil berdiri di tengah ruangan persis di depan Kotak Pandora sementara teman-temannya duduk mengelilingi mereka. Mereka akan berperan sebagai saksi sekaligus juri sehingga Reo dan Gil tidak bisa mencurangi hasil yang akan keluar nanti.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Oz kepada Reo dan Gil. Selain mereka berdua, Oz adalah satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di ruangan itu. Reo dan Gil mengangguk. Apapun hasil dari permainan konyol ini, mereka akan menerimanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Satu, dua," Oz mulai memberikan aba-aba sementara Gildan Reo mulai mengangkat tangan kanan mereka, "_Janken!" _pekik mereka bertiga.

Yang lain memajukan tubuh mereka agar mereka bisa melihat lebih jelas dan mendesah kecewa ketika mereka melihat hasilnya. Reo mengeluarkan kertas, sementara Gil juga mengeluarkan kertas.

"_Draw," _kata Echo dengan tenang. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit satu jam yang lalu.

Reo dan Gil menatap satu sama lain dengan kesal, "Kenapa kau mengeluarkan kertas juga?"

"Ulangi!" perintah Oz. Reo dan Gil tidak menunggu aba-aba dari Oz lagi dan langsung melakukan _janken._

Hasilnya masih sama, kertas dan kertas.

"_Draw," _kata Ada.

"Kalian berdua tidak kreatif, ya?" kata Break dengan nada bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

Ronde ketiga dimulai. Mengira kalau lawan mereka akan mengeluarkan kertas lagi, kini mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan gunting.

"Ulangi!" perintah Oz lagi.

Ronde keempat dimulai. Kali ini, Reo dan Gil sama-sama mengeluarkan batu.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama bisa membaca pikiran lawan, ya?" komentar Elliot. Gil dan Reo mendelik sebentar ke arahnya sebelum memulai ronde kelima. Ronde demi ronde telah mereka lakukan, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama.

"Stop!" perintah Aire ketika Reo dan Gil hendak memasuki ronde kelimabelas. Reo dan Gil segera menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Alice, kau gantikan Gil! Ada, kau gantikan Reo!" perintahnya lagi.

"Eh?" kata Alice dan Ada terkejut.

"Kalian tahu apa maksudku," kata Ann. Tahu kalau mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, Alice dan Ada berdiri dan melangkah ke tengah ruangan. Gil dan Reo segera menyingkir untuk memberi mereka ruang. Kini takdir kedua anak laki-laki itu berada di tangan Alice dan Ada.

"Siap?" bisik Alice kepada Ada.

"Lakukan saja," Ada balas berbisik.

"Baiklah…"

"_Janken!" _seru mereka berdua sebelum mengeluarkan pilihan masing-masing.

Kali ini, hasilnya langsung terlihat. Alice mengeluarkan gunting, sementara Ada memiliki kertas. Dengan itu, jelaslah kalau Gil yang harus menyegel Kotak Pandora.

"_Gomennasai," _bisik Ada kepada Reo ketika dia dan Alice melewati anak laki-laki itu untuk kembali ke tempat mereka sebelumnya. Reo mengangguk singkat. Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan Ada, karena gadis itu hanya melakukan tugasnya.

"_Good luck," _bisik Reo kepada Gil sebelum dia menyingkir. Gil mengangguk pelan, tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Gil?" tanya Oz kepada Gil. "Karena, jujur saja, aku tidak mengetahui prosedur penyegelan. Keluargaku keburu diserang oleh Baskerville sebelum paman sempat mengajarkannya kepadaku."

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Gil dengan tenang. "Aku harus mengetahui secara pasti apa yang akan aku lakukan, kan?"

"Seratus untukmu! Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung!" kata Oz sebelum dia juga menyingkir.

Gil menarik nafas panjang. "Inilah saatnya," pikirnya.

.

Gil memejamkan matanya dan memanggil Raven. Ketika dia sudah merasakan kehadiran Raven di benaknya, dia bertanya, "Raven, kau siap?"

"_Sesiap kau siap, tuan."_

Gil kembali membuka matanya dan menatap teman-temannya. "Ada yang punya pisau?" tanyanya.

"Ini!" Echo mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari lengan bajunya dan memberikannya kepada Gil. Gil meraba sisi tajam pisau itu untuk mengukur ketajaman pisau itu. Bercak-bercak darah dengan cepat menodai buku-buku jarinya.

"Bagus," pikirnya. "Pisau ini tajam!"

"Gil? Kau tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri, kan?" tanya Elliot dengan khawatir ketika dia melihat darah di telapak tangan Gil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Elliot," kata Gil untuk menenangkan adiknya.

Oz menoleh ke arah Ann, Aire dan Will. "Sebelum Gil melakukan penyegelan, apa kalian yakin kalian tidak ingin menjadi kontraktor? Kita tidak bisa melakukan pengikatan kontrak lagi begitu Kotak Pandora disegel, setidaknya sampai segel itu dilepas, atau si Penyegel mati.

Will menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih, tapi kami bertiga masih ingin menjadi manusia normal."

"Kalau menjadi mafia bisa dibilang normal," tambah Aire. "Sudah banyak hal tidak normal yang terjadi pada kami, tidak perlu ditambah lagi!"

"Baiklah," kata Oz. Dia kembali menoleh ke arah Gil dan memberi isyarat kalau anak laki-laki itu sudah bisa melanjutkan.

"Kusarankan agar kalian mundur sedikit," saran Gil. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ada bingung.

"Tanya saja Reo, dia mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan," jawab Gil sambil melirik ke arah Reo.

"Kemungkinan besar, dia, atau Raven lebih tepatnya, akan mengamuk." Reo menjelaskan. "Elliot, kusarankan agar kau bersiap-siap."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Elliot.

"Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya keluarga Gil sekarang, jadi kurasa kau bisa menenangkannya nanti," jawab Reo.

"Jadi, aku bertugas sebagai penenangnya, begitu?" kata Elliot dengan tidak senang.

"Kurasa begitu," kata Break.

Setelah memastikan kalau teman-temannya sudah berada di dalam jarak aman, Gil merentangkan tangan kirinya di atas Kotak Pandora. "Ingat, jangan menginterupsi sebelum Reo bilang aku sudah selesai. Kalau tidak, aku harus mengulang seluruh prosesnya dari awal lagi. Percayalah, kalian tidak akan mau aku mengulang untuk kedua kalinya!" anak laki-laki itu memperingatkan.

"Kami tidak akan menganggumu," Oz berjanji.

Gil menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan diri. Setelah dia merasa siap, dia meletakkan sisi tajam pisaunya di atas pergelangan tangan kirinya, mengundang tarikan nafas terkejut dari teman-temannya.

"Dia tidak akan benar-benar mengiris pergelangan tangannya, kan?" tanya Ann. "Maksudku, dia bisa saja memotong urat nadi utamanya!"

"Masalahnya, itu yang harus dia lakukan," jawab Reo. "Aku harap Revis memiliki benang jahit kali ini."

Sekali lagi, Gil menutup kedua bola matanya. Lebih mudah melakukannya dengan mata tertutup, pikirnya. Setidaknya, dia tidak perlu melihat dirinya memutilasi dirinya sendiri.

"Sekaranglah waktunya, Raven!" batin Gil. "Kapan kau akan mengambil alih tubuhku?"

_Segera setelah kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu._

"Oke, usahakan agar kau tidak menimbulkan kerusakan yang terlalu parah!"

_Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu, tuan!_

Mengatupkan geliginya, Gil mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

Darah langsung mengucur dengan deras dari luka menganga di pergelangan tangan Gil. Rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh luka itu cukup untuk membuat Gil limbung sesaat, tetapi dia segera berdiri tegak kembali. Dibiarkannya darahnya mengucur ke atas Kotak Pandora, menodai permukaan putih kotak itu dengan warna merah.

"Sejak kecil, aku selalu diberitahu kalau Kotak Pandora pantang untuk dinodai," gumam Oz ketika dia melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Gil.

"Tapi rupanya itu yang harus kita lakukan," sambung Ada yang berdiri di sebelah kakaknya.

Gil membuka matanya dan melihat kalau darahnya kini sudah membasahi seluruh permukaan kotak Pandora. Bagus! Sekarang, dia harus mengucapkan kata-kata yang diajarkan oleh Raven kepadanya. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bergetar, Gil membuka tutup Kotak Pandora, menampakkan bagian dalamnya yang kosong. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan ritual itu.

"Aku, Gilbert, suku Nightray, ras manusia, kontraktor dari Raven, salah satu dari kelima _Black Wings," _ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. "dengan darahku ini, aku menyatakan kalau Kotak Pandora Alpha tersegel sejak hari ini!"

Kemudian, tubuhnya diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh Raven.

.

"Sekarang Raven berada di dalam tubuhnya," gumam Reo. Sebagai calon penyegel, tentu saja dia mengetahui seluruh tata cara ritual ini.

"Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Raven dengan tubuh Gil?" tanya Oz penasaran.

Reo tertawa hampa, "Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Aku tidak tahu! Wocky tidak mau membocorkan bagian ini kepadaku."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya kita mengetahui kalau dia sudah selesai?" tanya Alice.

"Wocky akan memberitahuku kalau Raven sudah selesai melakukan bagiannya. Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sebelumnya." Reo menerangkan.

.

Sejak pamannya mempercayakan Kotak Pandora ke tangannya, Oz selalu menunggu-nuggu datangnya hari ini. Akhirnya, penantiannya membuahkan hasil. Kotak Pandora yang telah dijaganya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, akhirnya akan tersegel.

Oz menunggu dengan tidak sabar sementara dia menyaksikan Gil membuka kedua matanya, yang untungnya masih berwarna emas. Dia memperhatikan ketika Raven yang berada di dalam tubuh Gil mencolek luka di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Raven membuat tubuh Gil berlutut, kemudian dia mulai menggambar beberapa buah _rune _dengan menggunakan darah Gil di lantai, mengelilingi meja tempat Kotak Pandora di simpan. Total ada delapan buah _rune _yang Raven gambar, masing-masing _rune _menunjuk ke arah mata angin yang berbeda.

Oz memperhatikan _rune-rune_ itu dengan ingin tahu. Sebagai pewaris Kotak Pandora yang sah, Oz belum sempat mempelajari _rune-rune_ sebelum keluarganya diserang, dan dia menyesalinya sekarang. Dia ingin mengatahui arti dari _rune-rune _itu.

"Air, udara, api, tanah," gumam Reo sambil menunjuk ke arah empat _rune_ yang paling dekat dengan mereka secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku saja tidak mengetahui arti dari _rune-rune _itu!" tanya Oz terkejut.

"Wocky," jawab Reo singkat. Dia lebih suka menyebut _chain_nya dengan panggilan Wocky daripada Jabberwock.

"Bagaimana dengan keempat _rune _yang tersisa?"

Reo menunjuk ke arah salah satu dari keempat _rune _yang tersisa, "Itu cahaya dan gelap. Di sebelahnya, makhluk hidup, termasuk manusia_. _Yang itu adalah energi sihir. Aku tidak bisa melihat _rune _terakhir, tapi Wocky memberitahuku kalau itu adalah simbol _chain."_

"Delapan energi yang membentuk dunia ini," gumam Ada.

Gil kembali berdiri. Dia menutup Kotak Pandora kembali dan menggambar sebuar _rune _di atas tutupnya.

"Itu simbol yang melambangkan penyegelan," Oz bisa mendengar Reo berbisik.

Gil, yang masih dikendalikan oleh Raven, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas Kotak Pandora. Dengan suara berat, yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan suara Gil, dia berkata,

"Dengan darah kontraktorku dan delapan _rune _penciptaan, aku, Raven, salah satu dari kelima _Black Wings, _menyegel Gerbang Abyss di dalam Kotak Pandora Alpha hingga kontraktorku mencabut segelnya, atau meninggal. Demi kedamaian Bumi dan Abyss, aku, dengan segala hakku sebagai _Black Wings, _memerintahanmu, Gerbang Abyss, untuk tertutup sementara! Tersegellah!"

Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan terpancar dari Kotak Pandora, membuat Oz terpaksa menutup kedua matanya apabila dia tidak ingin matanya mengalami kerusakan permanen. Ketika dia merasa kalau intensitas cahaya sudah menurun, dia kembali membuka matanya.

Gil masih berada di posisi yang sama, hanya saja matanya kini tertutup. Kotak Pandora berlumuran darah yang berada di bawah tangannya kini sudah tidak mengeluarkan sinar lagi.

"Jadi, ritual ini sudah selesai?" tanya Sharon.

"Seharusnya sih sudah," jawab Reo. "tapi lebih baik kalau kita tunggu sebentar lagi, untuk jaga-jaga."

Tiba-tiba, Gil membuka kedua matanya. Oz dan teman-temannya menarik nafas terkejut ketika mereka melihat mata Gil.

Mata Gil sudah tidak berwarna emas lagi. Kini, kedua bola mata itu berwarna merah, semerah darah.

"Ritual sudah selesai," Reo mengumumkan.

"Walaupun ritual penyegelan sudah selesai, tapi kurasa kita punya masalah baru," gumam Break.

Pada saat itu juga, Gil mengamuk.

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Yay! Libur telah tiba! Saatnya ngenet sepuasnya! xD #sadar tugas woy! sadar!

Dan bagi siapapun yang nebak kalau Gil yang akan menjadi penyegelnya, _omodetou! _Kalian benar! xD Dan untuk pertanyaan Mugi-pyon, _arc_ ini tidak dikhususkan untuk beberapa karakter, tetapi semuanya! _Everyone __are the stars now!_

__Akhir kata, RnR?


	28. Raven and Snow White

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 28: Raven and Snow White**

"Sepertinya kita punya masalah di sini," gumam Will pelan. Dia menyentakkan tangannya dan sebuah pistol meluncur dari lengan bajunya dan mendarat di telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka.

"Jangan pakai senjata!" seru Elliot. "Kau bisa menyakiti Gil!"

"Aku tahu," kata Will. "Aku hanya akan menggunakannya kalau kita benar-benar terdesak. Lagipula, pistol ini bukan berisi peluru biasa, tetapi peluru bius."

"Kalian berdua, jangan ribut terus!" pekik Ann kesal ketika dia melihat Will dan Elliot.

"Kami tidak rib… Ann! Di belakangmu!" seru Will untuk memperingatkan gadis itu. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Ann segera meloncat dan bersalto di udara ke belakang ketika mendengar peringatan Will. Untung saja, karena Gil baru saja menerjang ke arahnya dengan kekuatan yang bisa mematahkan leher.

Ann mendarat dengan kedua kakinya dan menatap Gil dengan terkejut, "Sejak kapan dia mengincarku seperti itu? Kalau Will tidak memperingatkanku tadi, mungkin aku sudah jadi mayat sekarang! Dia gila atau apa?"

"Dia tidak gila, tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh Raven, dan kau tahu bagaimana sifat _chain," _ Reo menjelaskan.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu. Ini pertama kalinya aku berhubungan dengan apapun yang kalian sebut _chain _ini!"

"_Guys, _cukup bicaranya!" kata Oz ketika Gil membalikkan badannya. Tatapan kedua mata merahnya kini terpancang ke arah Ada. Gil terdiam sementara dia terus menatap Ada, sementara Ada mulai melangkah mundur.

"Ada? Kusarankan kau… Awas!" teriak Oz putus asa ketika Gil tiba-tiba menerjang ke arah adiknya.

Untung saja Ada mempunyai refleks yang bagus. Dia segera meloncat ke samping dan jatuh berguling sebelum berhenti tepat di samping ubin jebakan yang dulu ditunjukkan oleh Zwei kepadanya.

"Nyaris…" gumam Ada dengan lega.

Tetapi, masalah masih jauh dari selesai, karena Gil sama sekali tidak menghentikan larinya walaupun Ada sudah tidak ada di depannya. Sekarang, orang yang menghalangi jalan Gil adalah…

"Sharon!" seru Echo ketika dia melihat temannya berada di dalam bahaya.

Sharon sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengincarnya, karena dia sedang sibuk berusaha mengeluarkan pisaunya dari sepatunya. Ketika dia mendongak karena mendengar peringatan Echo, Gil hanya tinggal beberapa langkah darinya. Tahu kalau dirinya tidak mungkin menghindar tepat pada waktunya, Sharon menghunus pisaunya untuk membela dirinya. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Gil, tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Melihat Sharon berada di dalam bahaya, Break tidak diam saja. Dia segera berlari menuju Sharon, mengabaikan teriakan panik dari teman-temannya yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Dia menubruk tubuh Sharon tepat pada waktunya, mendorong gadis itu menjauh dari jalur bahaya.

"Jangan bengong!" tegur Break setelah dia dan Sharon kembali bangkit berdiri.

"_Gomen,_" Sharon meminta maaf. "Omong-omong, terim… Awas mejanya!"

Mendengar peringatan Sharon, Oz segera menyelamatkan Kotak Pandora yang masih berada di atas meja, tidak mempedulikan darah Gil yang masih melumuri kotak itu. Untung saja, karena meja tempat Kotak Pandora biasanya disimpan hancur oleh cakar Gil sesaat setelahnya.

Tunggu, cakar?

"Sejak kapan dia punya cakar?!" tanya Alice sambil berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara benda-benda yang dihancurkan oleh Gil. Kuku-kuku jari milik Gil telah tumbuh sepanjang beberapa senti dengan bentuk yang semakin meruncing, mirip dengan cakar. Alice berani bersumpah kalau tangan Gil masih normal beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Ini gawat! Raven semakin menguasai tubuhnya," gumam Reo.

"Elliot!" hardik Ada kepada Elliot yang hanya bisa berdiri diam. "Jangan bengong saja!"

"Eh?" jawab Elliot dengan terkejut. Ketika melihat Raven lepas kendali, Elliot sama sekali melupakan tugasnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tampar saja kakakmu," saran Reo.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Elliot dengan ragu.

"Kecuali kalau kau mau Will membius kakakmu!" kata Aire sambil menunjuk ke arah Will, yang sudah mengarahkan laras pistolnya ke arah Gil yang terus mengamuk.

"Aku siap menembak kapan saja!" Will memperingatkan.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain," gumam Elliot. Dia segera berlari ke arah kakaknya, yang entah kenapa sekarang sedang mengincar Echo.

Echo, yang belum pulih sepenuhnya, berusaha menghindar dari serangan-serangan Gil. Gerakan gadis itu tidak selincah dulu. Elliot tahu Echo tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan kakaknya terus menerus. Cepat atau lambat, gadis itu akan kalah.

"Oi, Gil! Atau Raven! Apapun lah!" teriak Elliot untuk mengalihkan perhatian Gil, atau Raven, dari Echo.

Usahanya berhasil. Gil menoleh ke arah Elliot, kedua mata merahnya memancarkan tatapan membunuh yang nyaris membuat Elliot berhenti di tempat. Elliot harus berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau orang di depannya bukan Gil, tetapi Raven.

Jarak di antara dirinya dan Gil hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Ann menyeret Echo menuju zona aman. Setelah memastikan kalau teman-temannya aman, dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada kakaknya, yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang sama.

"Oi, Gil! Sadarlah!" seru Elliot sebelum dia menampar kakaknya dengan keras.

Bukannya sadar, Gil malah tampak semakin mengamuk karena tamparan itu. Dengan sapuan dari tangan kanannya, dia menepis Elliot ke samping seakan-akan Elliot hanyalah sebuah boneka kain.

Sebelum Elliot menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, dia telah melayang ke sisi lain ruangan dan tubuhnya menabrak dinding dengan suara debuman yang keras. Dengan sebuah erangan, tubuhnya merosot kembali ke lantai dan dia tetap berbaring di situ, terlalu kesakitan untuk berbicara apalagi bergerak.

"Bahkan Elliot tidak mampu menyadarkannya?" kata Reo takjub.

"Mungkin Vincent bisa menyadarkannya," usul Sharon. Dia merunduk untuk menghindari sepotong kayu yang berasal dari meja yang hancur yang dilemparkan oleh Gil ke arahnya.

"Masalahnya, Sharon, kita tidak mungkin membawa Vincent ke sini!" jawab Break.

"Erm, teman-teman?" tanya Ada dengan gugup untuk mengembalikan perhatian teman-temannya yang sempat terbagi karena kegagalan Elliot dalam menenangkan Gil. "Kurasa kita punya masalah baru!"

Oz, Echo, Sharon, Break, Reo, Alice, Ann, Aire dan Will kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Gil, yang sedang berusaha untuk membuka pintu ruangan. Rupanya Raven telah bosan bermain di ruangan itu dan ingin keluar dari sana.

"Kita harus menghentikannya!" kata Aire dengan khawatir. "Kalau _guillotine _itu tidak memotongnya menjadi dua terlebih dahulu, aku tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan dia hancurkan di luar sana!"

Tepat pada saat itu, Gil berhasil membuka pintu keluar, mengagetkan orang yang berada di baliknya.

"Demi Tuhan!" pekik Revis terkejut ketika dia melihat Gil, lengkap dengan mata merah dan cakarnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada teman kalian?"

Tetapi kemunculan Revis tidak hanya mengagetkan mereka, tetapi juga Raven yang berada di dalam tubuh Gil. Ketika melihat Revis, Gil sempat ragu-ragu sejenak. Itu memberikan cukup waktu bagi Revis, yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya, untuk kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Bilang kalau kalian sudah selesai dengan apapun yang kalian lakukan di dalam sana!" yang lain bisa mendengar suara Revis yang teredam oleh dinding.

"Trims, Rev!" seru Ann.

"Sisi baiknya, dia tidak akan bisa keluar," gumam Will. Jari telunjuknya kini sudah siap menekan picu pistol bius miliknya, "Sisi buruknya, kita terjebak di sini. Maaf, tapi aku harus mengambil langkah ini!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari teman-temannya, Will menembakkan pistol biusnya. Peluru itu melesat ke arah Gil dengan kecepatan mematikan, tetapi Gil hanya menepisnya ke samping dengan tangan kosong.

Ann mendecakkan lidahnya, "Ini kali pertama aku melihatmu menembak dan tidak mengenai sasaran, Will!"

"Diam!" gumam Will, gusar karena tembakannya gagal. Dia kembali meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas picu, siap untuk kembali menembak.

"Will? Kusarankan kau tidak menembaknya lagi," saran Break. "Itu hanya membuatnya semakin marah."

Benar saja. Ketika Will mendongak, dia bisa melihat Gil menatapnya dengan tajam. Nafsu membunuh yang sangat kuat menguar dari tatapannya.

"Sepertinya aku berada di dalam masalah," komentar Will datar.

Pada saat itu juga, terdengar suara kain yang robek memenuhi udara. Ketika mereka mencari sumber suara robekan itu, mereka menyadari kalau bagian punggung kemeja yang dipakai yang dipakai oleh Gil robek di dua bagian. Dari kedua robekan horizontal itu, sebuah sayap gagak raksasa mulai tumbuh di punggung Gil.

"Ini buruk sekali," kata Reo gugup. "Raven benar-benar sudah menguasai tubuh Gil! Kalau kita tidak bisa menghentikannya dalam waktu dekat, berikutnya paruhnya yang akan tumbuh!"

"Reo? Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Alice. "Walaupun pengetahuanku tentang tubuh manusia sangat terbatas, setidaknya aku tahu kalau manusia tidak mungkin menumbuhkan sayap, apalagi paruh!

"Tidak, aku serius!" balas Reo. "_Chain _bisa meregenerasi dan merekayasa sel-sel tubuh dengan mudah! Jadi, bukan mustahil kalau Raven akan membuat tubuh Gil menumbuhkan paruh!"

"Ralat," Will mengoreksi dengan nada tenang, pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Gil yang berada di depannya dan sayap gagak berwarna hitam legam selebar satu depa di punggungnya yang mendominasi ruangan yang dulunya serba putih itu. "Aku berada di dalam masalah yang jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya."

Gil menerjang ke arah Will dengan kecepatan tinggi, sayap gagaknya yang sudah tumbuh dengan sempurna semakin menambah kecepatannya. Tetapi, dengan maupun tanpa sayap, Will lebih cepat daripada Gil. Dia sudah menghilang ketika Gil sampai di tempatnya berada sebelumnya. Tidak seperti Gil, Will sudah berlatih semenjak dia kecil. Dia bisa menghindar dari serangan lawan, atau dalam hal ini, kawan, semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, walaupun dia belum pernah menghadapi lawan atau kawan yang bersayap sebelumnya.

"Reo, kalau kau mempunyai sebuah rencana di dalam kepalamu, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakannya!" seru Will ketika dia mendarat di atas tumpukan kayu yang tadinya adalah meja.

Reo menggigit bibirnya, "Aku kehabisan ide! Ini seperti _The Last Effort, _dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghentikannya adalah orang yang paling berharga baginya. Karena Elliot gagal, kurasa Sharon benar! Kita harus membawa Vincent ke sini! Memang ada cara lain sih, yaitu menyadarkan Gil dengan cara memberikan sebuah kejutan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Lily kepada Break dulu!"

"Jangan mengungkit-ngungkit tentang masa lalu," gerutu Break ketika lubang tempat mata kirinya seharusnya berada berdenyut menyakitkan karena mengingat waktu itu.

"Maaf, Break! Tapi, aku memilih untuk tidak memilih pilihan kedua,"

"Kau tahu kalau itu mustahil, kan?" kata Oz. "Kita tidak mungkin bisa menculik Vincent dan membawanya ke sini sekarang juga!"

"Aku tahu itu!" ujar Reo. "Aku sedang mencoba mencari alternatif!"

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah!" hardik Ada yang sedang berlutut di samping Elliot, berusaha membantu anak laki-laki itu bangkit.

"Oi! Ini tidak semudah kelihatannya!" sahut Reo kesal. "Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang paling berharga bagi Gil! Sepertinya aku menemui jalan buntu."

Mungkin Reo memang menemui jalan buntu, tetapi Echo tidak. Sementara dia berusaha berkelit dari serangan cakar Gil, sebuah ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Gill beberapa bulan yang lalu menyeruak di dalam kepalanya.

"Apa mungkin?" batin Echo.

"_Sepertinya memang benar," _sahut Zwei dari dalam kepalanya. _"Coba saja dulu!"_

"Tapi…"

"_Itu, atau kalian harus membuatnya terluka parah!"_

Secepat kilat, Echo berlari ke arah Alice yang berada di sisi lain ruangan, berusaha melindungi Oz yang sedang melindungi Kotak Pandora. Dia menepuk pundak Alice dengan agak keras.

"Alice, tampar Gil!" perintah Echo.

"Eh?" tanya Alice bingung. "Kenapa aku?"

Reo menepukkan telapak tangannya ke dahinya, "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Eco benar! Alice, tampar dia!"

"Hei!" seru Alice kesal. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya! Tampar dia kalau kau tidak mau burung gagak raksasa haus darah lepas di kota!" kata Reo.

"Baiklah! Tetapi, kalau aku berakhir seperti Elliot, kalian yang bertanggung jawab!" Alice memperingatkan sebelum dia berlari menuju Gil, yang sedang menyerang Break dan Sharon.

"Apa yang kalian buat Alice lakukan?" tanya Oz bingung. Reo dan Echo sama sekali tidak berniat untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan memilih untuk menonton apa yang akan terjadi. Melihat kalau mereka berdua tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanya, Oz mendesah dan memutuskan untuk ikut menonton sembari berdoa di dalam hati agar Alice tidak terluka.

Tidak seperti Elliot, Alice sama sekali tidak berteriak untuk mengalihkan perhatian Gil ketika dia berlari mendekat. Dia memilih untuk memotong jalan antara Break, Sharon, dan Gil dan menampar anak laki-laki itu tanpa peringatan.

"Khas Alice," gumam Oz.

"Sadarlah, Gil!" maki Alice. "Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!"

Efeknya langsung terlihat. Cakar tajam Gil yang tadinya mengarah ke leher Alice menyusut, digantikan oleh kuku manusia biasa. Sayap gagak di pungungnya mulai menyusut kembali dan perlahan-lahan menghilang ke dalam kulit punggungnya kembali. Warna matanya juga berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi emas kembali. Melihat perubahannya sekarang seperti melihat video pertumbuhan tanaman yang diputar ulang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Yokatta,_" gumam Elliot yang sudah mampu berdiri dengan dipapah oleh Ada. "Dia sudah kembali."

Setelah warna matanya kembali normal, Gil mengedipkan matanya selama beberapa saat dan menatap Alice yang berada di depannya dengan bingung, "Eh? Alice? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Itu pertanyaan yang tidak perlu aku jawab!" kata Alice marah. "Lihat sekelilingmu! Lihat apa yang _chain_mu lakukan!"

Gil menatap sekelilingnya. Rasa panik dan bersalah segera memenuhi hatinya ketika dia melihat kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri selama Raven berada di dalam tubuhnya. Rasa bersalahnya semakin berlipat ketika dia melihat adiknya yang dipapah oleh Ada.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berm…"

Perlahan-lahan, kedua kelopak matanya menutup dan Gil ambruk sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Kesunyian menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Walaupun usaha untuk menenangkan Gil hanya memakan waktu kurang dari lima belas menit, tenaga semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu sudah terkuras habis.

"Sekarang aku baru benar-benar tahu kenapa kita tidak boleh membiarkan _chain _berkeliaran dengan bebas di dunia ini," gumam Sharon yang diikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya. Merobohkan satu _chain _saja sudah sesulit ini,bagaimana caranya mereka bisa merobohkan semua _chain _yang berada di Abyss kalau mereka benar-benar berkeliaran di dunia ini?

Gedoran di pintu mengagetkan mereka semua. Suara Revis yang sedikit teredam terdengar oleh telinga mereka.

"Hei, apa kalian sudah selesai?"

.

Revis sudah mempelajari tentang anatomi manusia sejak entah kapan. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun pengetahuan yang dia dapatkan selama bertahun-tahun yang bisa menyiapkannya untuk mendengar cerita tentang apa yang terjadi di ruang Pandora.

Revis memijat-mijat pelipisnya setelah Ann selesai menceritakan apa yang terjadi, "Jujur saja, ini semua membuatku pusing! Kalau saja aku tidak sedang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Gil dengan mata merahnya, aku akan bilang kalau kalian sedang bergurau!"

"Masalahnya, kami tidak sedang bergurau, Revis!" sahut Reo. Dia, Oz, Ann dan Ada sedang berada di ruang klinik sementara Revis sedang mengurus Gil, yang masih belum sadar.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Oz khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan. Regenerasi sel membutuhkan energi yang besar. Walaupun Raven menggunakan energinya untuk meregenerasi dan merekayasa sel-sel Gil, dia tetap mengambil sebagian besar energi yang dimiliki oleh Gil," Revis menjelaskan. "Dulu, ketika Pusat Penelitian tempat aku sebelumnya bekerja belum terbakar, aku dan Miranda pernah mencoba untuk membuat manusia yang bisa meregenerasi sel-sel tubuhnya sendiri dengan cepat."

"Dan bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Ada penasaran.

"Gagal total. Subjek-subjek penelitian kami tidak pernah bisa bertahan hidup cukup lama karena energi hidup mereka selalu terkuras," jawab Revis dengan nada datar.

"Oh," respon Ada dengan suara kecil.

"Kami juga pernah mencoba membuat manusia bersayap. Entah sudah berapa eksperimen yang kami lakukan untuk mewujudkan itu, tetapi selalu gagal. Akhirnya,kami menyerah dan kami mengambil kesimpulan kalau manusia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki sayap. Titik."

"Eksperimen apa saja yang kau lakukan di sana, Revis?" tanya Ann.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, tanya saja Alice." jawab Revis ketika dia merapihkan selang infus yang tersambung ke tangan kanan Gil.

"Lupakan saja," gumam Oz. Masa-masa yang dihabiskannya sebagai kelinci percobaan adalah salah satu dari sedikit topik yang sensitif bagi Alice, selain tentang Alyss dan hubungan mereka dengan Lacie. Menanyakan hal-hal itu kepada Alice sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Kapan dia akan bangun?" tanya Reo untuk mengganti topik.

"Paling lama dia akan bangun dalam dua hari. Dia perlu memulihkan energinya," jawab Revis.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin dalam waktu seminggu, kita sudah bisa beraksi," kata Oz. "Mungkin aku perlu mengontak Dark Sabrie untuk mengatur kapan pertempuran terakhir ini akan dilaksanakan dan apa saja syarat-syaratnya. Ada saran?"

"Kalau kau mau mengontak mereka, gunakan telepon umum," saran Ann. "Aku tidak ingin membeberkan lokasi kita kepada mereka."

"Oke. Tapi apa kalian punya nomor telepon Clockwork?" tanya Oz lagi.

Ann tersenyum misterius, "Tentu saja! Kau kira apa yang mata-mata kami lakukan di sana? Bergosip?"

.

"Lima… Tiga… Tujuh…" Break bisa mendengar gumaman Oz dari balik bilik kaca telepon umum yang sedang dia sandari. Dia bertugas untuk melindungi Oz selama dia membuat perjanjian dengan Dark Sabrie. Beberapa meter di depan Break, bersandar di dinding depan sebuah toko dengan ekspresi melamun, adalah Elliot.

"Halo, Glen," sapaan lirih Oz dapat terdengar oleh Break yang berada di luar bilik. "Sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri semua ini."

Break tidak bisa mendengarkan jawaban Glen, tetapi dia bisa mendengar Oz berkata, "Tidak, kami tidak akan menyerahkan Kotak Pandora kepada kalian."

Mempercayai Oz untuk membuat perjanjian dengan Dark Sabrie, Break memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada tugasnya. Dengan sapuan malas mata kanannya, dia memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya, mencari orang yang pantas untuk dicurigai.

"Ya, kalian bisa melakukan cara apapun untuk menang, bahkan cara terkotor sekalipun. Tentu saja, kami bisa melakukan hal yang sama!"

Break menaikkan alis kanannya. Beberapa meter di hadapannya, dengan mata setengah terpejam, Elliot menggeleng dengan tidak kentara, tanda kalau dia juga tidak melihat orang yang pantas dicurigai.

"Selama itu tidak menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah, aku tidak keberatan."

Sebuah siulan pendek terdengar oleh Break, tanda dari Elliot kalau dia melihat orang yang mencurigakan. Break membalas dengan dua kali siulan pendek, tanda kalau dia mengerti dan bertanya ada di mana orang yang mencurigakan itu. Dari sudut matanya, Break melihat Elliot sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

Dengan gerakan santai, Break menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, mencari orang yang dicurigai Elliot. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdegup ketika dia melihat seseorang yang memakai jaket merah menyala dengan tudung dinaikkan berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana Doug bisa ada di sini?" pikir Break bingung. Tanpa sadar, Break semakin menurunkan ujung topi yang dipakainya untuk menyembunyikan wajah dan warna rambutnya yang mudah dikenali.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Doug telah melihatnya, tetapi Break yakin kalau Doug telah mengetahui niat Oz. Kecurigaannya terbukti ketika dia bisa mendengar Oz berseru "Apa?!" di belakangnya. Dark Sabrie telah mengetahui rencana mereka. Dalam hati, Break berdoa agar Dark Sabrie tidak mengetahui tentang rencana mereka hingga ke detailnya.

Tampaknya Doug sudah menyadari kalau penyamarannya telah diketahui oleh Break dan Elliot, karena dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Break terus memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu hingga sosoknya hilang ditelan kerumunan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu bilik terbuka dan Oz melangkah keluar. "Apa kalian melihat salah satu anggota Dark Sabrie tadi?" tanyanya kepada Break.

Break mengangguk pelan, "Doug,"

"Argh!" Oz membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca bilik itu. "Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya! Si Baskerville keparat itu dengan santainya berkata, "Eh, omong-omong, bukan hanya kau yang punya mata-mata, lho!" Dan ketika aku bertanya lebih lanjut, dia memutuskan teleponnya!"

"Yang sudah terjadi, terjadilah," kata Break dengan nada datar.

"Jadi, kapan tanggal mainnya?" tanya Break selagi mereka berdua menunggu Elliot bergabung dengan mereka.

"Dua minggu lagi!" gumam Oz. "Demi Tuhan! Aku berharap siapapun mata-mata itu, dia tidak membocorkan tentang rencana kita kepada DS!"

.

Alice menggigit sebuah apel berwarna merah ranum dengan suara keras. Perilakunya itu mendapatkan lirikan tidak suka dari Sharon yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Yang sopan sedikit, Alice!" tegurnya.

Alice tidak mengindahkan teguran Sharon dan malah menawarkan apel lain yang diambilnya dari kantong plastik berisi buah-buahan yang dipegangnya kepada Sharon, "Mau?"

Sharon memutar kedua bola matanya, tetapi dia menerima apel itu. Dia lapar, dan mereka berdua membeli cukup banyak apel tadi. Satu buah apel yang kurang tidak akan membuat terlalu banyak perbedaan, kan?

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai sembari menikmati apel di tangan mereka. Cahaya senja yang keemasan menyinari jalan yang mereka berdua lalui. "Sore yang tenang setelah pagi yang menghebohkan," pikir mereka berdua.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Gil sudah sadar sekarang," gumam Alice di antara gigitannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sharon mengakui. "Mungkin kita bisa membuatnya sadar dengan apel-apel ini. Dia suka apel, kan?"

"Mungkin?"

Mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah mereka. Alice membuka pintu dan mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam dan bergegas ke ruang makan. Mereka berdua meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan mereka di atas meja dan mulai membereskannya.

"Jam empat sore," kata Sharon ketika dia melihat jam dinding. "Mereka bertiga belum kembali juga, ya?"

"Kuharap mereka bisa menangani semua itu dengan lancar," sahut Alice. "Aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua dan menjalani sisa hidupku dengan damai."

"Memangnya kau sudah siap bertempur, Alice?" tanya Sharon. Kedua tangannya sibuk menata buah-buahan yang mereka beli tadi di sebuah piring lebar.

"Aku selalu siap," jawab Alice dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hei! Kalian berdua!"

Alice dan Sharon menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan segera mencari sumber panggilan itu. Rupanya yang memanggil mereka berdua adalah Esther yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

"Halo, Esther!" sapa Sharon. Esther mengangguk untuk membalas sapaan Sharon.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku! Aku perlu mencari senjata yang cocok untuk kalian!" katanya.

"Ini semua?" tanya Sharon sambil menunjuk belanjaan mereka yang belum sempat mereka bereskan.

"Tinggalkan saja!" jawab Esther. Alice dan Sharon menurut dan mengikuti Esther ke ruang bawah tanah.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Ann memasuki ruang makan ketika dia ingin mencari kudapan sore. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika dia melihat barang- barang belanjaan yang masih berserakan. "Dasar orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab," gumamnya.

Ann segera membereskan ruang makannya. Dengan sigap, dia memasukkan sayuran dan sebagian buah-buahan ke dalam kulkas dan menata sisanya di atas piring, siap untuk diantarkan ke klinik. Dia menyimpan barang-barang lain di sebuah lemari. Setelah melipat dan memasukkan kantung-kantung plastik di laci, Ann memandang ruang makannya yang kini sudah kembali rapih dengan puas.

"Begini baru bagus," gumamnya.

Dengan tangan kanannya, dia menyambar sebutir apel dari sebuah piring.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika Oz, Elliot dan Break berjalan pulang.

"Jadi, ada mata-mata di Reinhart juga?" tanya Elliot.

"Ya," jawab Oz dengan ekspresi suram. "Kuharap mereka tidak mengetahui semua rencana kita! Kalau iya, matilah kita!"

"Menurutmu, siapa mata-mata itu?" tanya Break.

"Siapa yang tahu?" Oz mengangkat bahunya. "Dengan pertempuran yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, kita tidak bisa terlalu memikirkannya."

"Jadi, kita tidak memberitahu yang lain?"

"Jangan dulu," kata Oz ketika mereka bertiga sampai di depan pintu rumah kos mereka.

"Aku lapar," gumam Break ketika mereka semua sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Aku juga," kata Elliot. "Ayo kita ke ruang makan! Mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan di sana." usulnya.

Ketika mereka bertiga memasuki ruang makan, Oz tersandung sesuatu. Kalau Elliot tidak menahannya tepat pada waktunya, mungkin Oz sudah terjatuh sekarang.

"Sial! Apa sih itu?" umpat Oz.

Break membungkuk dan mengambil benda yang membuat Oz tersandung. "Ini dia, Oz!"

"Apel?" tanya Elliot bingung ketika dia melihat apel merah yang sudah tergigit di tangan Break. "Siapa yang menjatuhkan apel yang baru setengah termakan ini?"

Mereka bertiga mendongak dan tersentak ketika mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan berbaring di lantai yang dingin. Rambut cokelatnya yang biasanya diikat dengan rapih kini tergerai tidak beraturan di sekeliling kepalanya. Dari suara nafasnya, mereka bisa mengetahui kalau gadis itu mengalami kesulitan bernafas. Tangan kanannya berada dalam posisi terbuka, seakan-akan dia sedang memegang sesuatu sebelum dia terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri dan benda itu bergulir menjauh darinya.

Apel itu.

"Ann?"

**TBC**

****_A/N:_

___Moral value 1: A good slap on the face can solve everything_

_Moral value 2: Don't eat an apple without permission #eh?_

Oke, abaikan kedua kalimat di atas. Aoife cuma lagi stress karena gak dapet tiket AFA di indomaret depan #curcol

Dan, gomen telat update! Aoife baru pulang dari kampung halaman, dan disana gak bisa akses internet. Bisa sih, tapi lemot banget. Masa loading sampe lima menit? #curcolsesikedua

Erm, ada yang mikir cerita ini kepanjangan, gak? Jujur aja, pas pertama kali Aoife mengetik cerita ini, Aoife gak ngira kalau bakal jadi sepanjang ini, lho! Dulu Aoife pikir paling cuma sampe sepuluh chapter, tapi sampai chapter 28 juga belum beres-beres ^^v

Last, RnR, please?


	29. Who Is The Culprit?

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 29: Who Is The Culprit?**

_Dia melihat kedua kuku tangannya memanjang dan berubah menjadi cakar yang panjang di depan matanya sendiri. Dia bisa merasakan punggungnya robek sementara sepasang sayap gagak hitam raksasa tumbuh dari sana. Jeritan terluka keluar dari mulutnya sementara dia, dengan kedua tangannya, bukan, cakarnya, melukai orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Alice, Elliot, Vincent, Oz, Reo, semua orang yang pernah dia kenal dan sayangi._

_Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya dirinya sendiri._

_._

"Aarrgghh!"

"Gil! Bangun!" suara panik Reo yang berusaha membangunkannya terdengar oleh Gil yang masih berada di dalam dunia mimpinya.

Perlahan-lahan, Gil mulai membuka kedua matanya. Kilasan-kilasan mimpi buruknya yang baru saja dialaminya masih terus membayanginya sementara dia berusaha untuk bangun.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Gil berhasil membuka kedua matanya. Reo berdiri di sebelahnya, ekspresi lega tampak jelas di wajahnya ketika dia melihat Gil sadar. Buku yang tadi dibacanya kini tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai, terjatuh ketika dia bangkit terburu-buru ketika Gil berteriak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Reo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Gil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Setelah apa yang kau alami, bukan hal aneh kalau kau mengalami mimpi buruk." kata Reo. Dia bergidik sedikit ketika dia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi pagi? Setelah Raven mengambil alih?" tanya Gil. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata Penyegelan. Ketika Raven melepaskan kendali akan tubuhnya, tahu-tahu saja Alice sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu…" kata Reo dengan hati-hati.

Tapi Gil terus memaksa anak laki-laki itu untuk bercerita. Akhirnya, Reo mengalah dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi di Ruang Pandora, termasuk perubahan Gil. Dia juga menceritakan saat ketika Elliot gagal menghentikan Gil dan malah Alice yang berhasil melakukannya.

"Alice, ya?" gumam Gil. Reo mengangguk pelan. Gil membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Tanpa dia sadari, Alice telah berubah menjadi orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Itu sebabnya hanya Alice yang bisa menenangkannya tadi. Kalau tadi Echo tidak menyadari tentang hal itu dan menyuruh Alice menghentikannya, Gil tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Baik Gil maupun Reo terlalu tenggelam di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing untuk bercakap-cakap.

"Maaf karena kau harus melalui semua ini,"

Gil mengangkat kepalanya, kaget karena Reo tiba-tiba bersuara. Dia menatap anak laki-laki itu dengan heran, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta maaf seperti itu?"

"Kalau aku yang menyegel Kotak Pandora, kau tidak harus berakhir seperti ini," bisik Reo pelan.

Gil segera memahami apa yang dirasakan oleh Reo. Anak laki-laki itu masih merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Oz tentang Jabberwock lebih awal, dan rasa bersalah seperti itu sulit untuk dilupakan.

"Sudahlah. Aku memang harus menjalani ini," kata Gil.

"Tapi…"

"Kau tahu konsekuensinya, kan?" tanya Gil dengan nada serius.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," jawab Reo.

"Karena konsekuensi itulah harus aku yang menghancurkan kedua kotak terkutuk itu," kata Gil.

Reo membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding dan mengerang, "Seharusnya aku memberitahu mereka sejak awal!"

"Yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diulang kembali," kata Gil bijak.

"Tapi, tetap saja! Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak pernah dilahirkan saja!"

"Kalau kau tidak dilahirkan, Elliot pasti masih terjebak menjadi pelayan."

"Iya juga sih, tapi…" Reo mulai berargumen, tetapi Gil langsung memotongnya.

"Dengar, Reo! Kau akan jauh lebih berguna apabila kau tidak menjadi Penyegel, mengerti? Kau punya masa depan yang cerah! Kau punya bakat yang masih bisa dikembangkan dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu!"

"Memangnya tidak ada orang yang menyayangimu? Bagaimana dengan Elliot?"

"Elliot jauh lebih menyayangimu daripada aku!"

"Halo? Dia itu saudaramu, Gil! Tentu saja dia lebih menyangimu!"

"Kadang-kadang sahabat lebih berharga daripada saudaramu, Reo! Vincent? Bah! Dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan, aku sangsi dia benar-benar menyayangiku atau hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Alice? Lupakan! Sementara kau memiliki Elliot, Echo, dan Ada!

Jadi, jauh lebih baik kalau aku yang menjadi Penyegel, oke? Karena tidak banyak orang yang akan menangisiku nanti."

"Gil, kau itu seseorang yang pesimis, ya?" tanya Reo.

"Hey! Siapa yang ingin bunuh diri tadi?" gurau Gil. Reo tersenyum kecil untuk menanggapi gurauan Gil itu.

"Jadi…" ucapan Reo terpotong ketika mereka berdua dikagetkan oleh suara pintu klinik yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Minggir!" teriak Oz kepada mereka berdua. Reo segera menyingkir sementara Gil langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat selang infus yang terpasang di tangan kanannya terlepas, menyebabkan dia berteriak kecil karena kaget.

"Oz? Apa yang ter… Ann?" tanya Reo ketika dia melihat tubuh Ann yang digotong oleh Oz, Break dan Elliot.

"Itu bisa menunggu," kata Oz tajam. "Mana Revis?"

Pintu ruang kerja Revis dan Miranda yang tersambung ke klinik menjeblak terbuka ketika Revis berlari keluar dari sana. Dilihat dari rambutnya yang berantakan, sepertinya dia baru saja bangun dari tidur. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya buru-buru.

Oz, Break dan Elliot membaringkan Ann di atas tempat tidur yang tadinya ditempati oleh Gil. Kedua mata gadis itu tertutup sementara dia berusaha keras untuk bernafas. Wajahnya mulai membiru karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Demi Tuhan! Ann?" gumam Revis takjub. Kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah Gil, Reo, Oz, Elliot dan Break dan mulai memberikan perintah, "Break, ambil tabung oksigen di pojok sana! Reo, ambil selang oksigen di lemari itu! Sisanya, keluar dan panggil Ada!"

"Dimana Miranda?" tanya Oz heran.

"Dia cuti lagi! Dan, _please, _jangan tanya aku kenapa! Aku sama tidak tahunya dengan kalian! Sekarang, kerjakan tugas kalian! Cepat!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka berlima segera melesat untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkan Reo dan Break di belakang, Oz, Elliot dan Gil segera berlari ke kamar Ada, berharap gadis itu ada di kamarnya.

Untung saja Ada benar-benar berada di kamarnya. Dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya ketika mereka bertiga mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" pekik Ada sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan bantal.

"Klinik! Cepat!" perintah Oz.

Ada segera mengetahui kalau sesuatu yang gawat tengah terjadi dan segera menyuruh mereka bertiga keluar dari kamarnya agar dua bisa mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai bersalin pakaian, Ada segera berlari menuju klinik diikuti oleh Oz, Elliot dan Gil.

Melihat Ann yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur, Ada segera mengusir mereka bertiga ditambah Reo dan Break keluar. Mereka berlima terpaksa berdiri di lorong, mencoba mengintip melalui sela-sela pintu klinik.

"Oz? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?" tanya Gil penasaran.

Oz tidak menjawab. Dia malah mengangkat tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah apel yang sudah tergigit. Reo dan Gil menatap apel itu dengan bingung.

"Apel?" tanya Gil bingung.

"Yang telah digigit oleh Ann," Oz menambahkan.

"Apa dia tersedak?"

"Tidak, dia tidak tersedak. Ingat cerita tentang Snow White? Apel ini diracun," Break menjelaskan dengan kalem.

"Diracun?" ulang Reo dan Gil.

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Reo dengan ragu. Menurutnya, apel itu tampak tidak berbahaya.

"Kalau kau mau membuktikannya, silahkan saja. Aku sih tidak mau! Nih!" Oz menyodorkan apel itu ke arah Reo, yang segera mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Erm, tidak usah," katanya gugup.

"Apel siapa itu?" tanya Gil. Ketiga orang yang ditanyai hanya mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Kami tidak tahu. Ketika kami pulang, kami menemukan Ann sudah tidak sadarkan diri di ruang makan dan apel ini berada tidak jauh darinya," Elliot menjelaskan.

"Sebenarnya, Oz tersandung apel itu," ralat Break.

"Jangan bahas kejadian itu!" geram Oz.

"Hey! Kalau kau tidak tersandung, kita tidak akan menemukan apel itu, kan?" kata Break untuk membela dirinya.

Elliot kembali mengintip ke dalam klinik, "Sepertinya mereka berdua akan cukup sibuk untuk waktu yang lama. Bagaimana kalau kita menyelidiki semua ini?"

"Setuju?"

.

"Siapa yang membereskan barang belanjaan kita?" tanya Sharon bingung ketika dia dan Alice kembali ke ruang makan setelah urusan mereka dengan Esther selesai.

"Entahlah," jawab Alice sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dengan santai, dia mengambil sebutir apel yang sudah Ann susun di atas piring.

Apel itu hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dari mulut Alice ketika seseorang berteriak, "Jangan!"

"Eh?" Alice menurunkan tangannya yang memegang apel. Dia dan Sharon memandang kelima anak laki-laki yang wajahnya memerah karena berlari yang baru saja datang dengan bingung.

"Apel-apel itu diracun!" Oz memperingatkan mereka berdua.

"Masa?" tanya Sharon sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kami memakan dua apel ketika kami dalam perjalanan pulang, dan kami baik-baik saja!"

"_Well, _jangan mendorong keberuntunganmu terlalu jauh," kata Gil. "Ann tidak seberuntung kalian."

"Halo, Gil! Kau sudah sadar rupanya!" sapa Alice. "Dan, apa yang kau maksud dengan Ann tidak seberuntung kami?"

"Dia keracunan setelah memakan apel yang kalian beli," kata Oz datar. "Untuk siapa apel-apel ini sebenarnya?"

Dalam waktu bersamaan, Sharon dan Alice menunjuk Gil, yang hanya bisa merespon dengan sebuah, "Eh?"

"Mereka ingin meracuni Gil, ya?" gumam Break pelan.

"Tidak mungkin kami mau meracuni teman sendiri!" bantah Alice dengan nada marah.

"Yang Break maksud bukan kalian, tetapi orang lain," kata Oz untuk menenangkan Alice. "Kalian berdua masih sehat-sehat saja walaupun kalian sudah memakan dua buah apel, jadi tidak mungkin apel-apel ini sudah diracun sebelum kalian membelinya. Apel-apel ini pasti diracun ketika kalian meninggalkan dapur tadi. Pertanyaannya adalah, oleh siapa?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Err, Oz?" tanya Break dengan hati-hati.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah, ketika kau sedang berbicara dengan Glen tadi, kau bilang kalau kita bisa menggunakan cara apapun untuk menang, kan?"

"Termasuk cara kotor. Ya, aku ingat," kata Oz dengan nada melamun. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari apa yang telah dia katakan. Dia menepukkan telapak tangannya ke dahinya dan mengumpat pelan.

"Dark Sabrie sialan!" umpatnya.

"_Well, _ini salah kita juga sih," kata Elliot. "Kita tidak mengira kalau mereka akan memulai langkah pertama mereka saat ini juga!"

"Tetapi mengenai target yang salah. Seharusnya Gil yang memakan apel itu, bukan Ann." kata Reo.

"Jam berapa kalian sampai di sini?" tanya Oz kepada Alice dan Sharon.

Alice melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore, "Sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu. Ketika kami sedang membereskan belanjaan kami, Esther datang dan menyuruh kami meninggalkan pekerjaan kami agar dia bisa mencari senjata yang cocok untukku dan Sharon," dia menerangkan.

Oz mengamati apel Ann yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya, "Dilihat dari keadaannya, apel ini dimakan sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Itu berarti, si pelaku memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk meracuni apel-apel ini, dan mungkin buah-buah yang lain."

Suara teriakan seseorang mengagetkan mereka semua. Mereka semua melonjak terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu, yang diikuti oleh beberapa kalimat yang bernada marah.

"Sepertinya Aire baru saja mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi kepada kembarannya," kata Gil. "Dan aku punya firasat kalau sebentar lagi dia akan turun untuk menanyai kita."

Suara langkah kaki yang sedang menuruni tangga seakan-akan mengkonfirmasi firasat Gil. Beberapa saat kemudian, Aire memasuki ruang makan dan menyambar kerah baju Oz yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan kembaranku?" geramnya dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya. "Jawab!"

Oz hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara tercekik karena cengkraman Aire membuatnya sulit bernafas. Tetapi Aire tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melonggarkan cengkramannya, dia malah semakin mempererat cengkramannya. Alice, Sharon, Elliot, Gil, Reo dan Break mulai panik ketika mereka melihat wajah Oz mulai membiru karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Aire! Lepaskan Oz sekarang juga!" perintah seseorang. Aire mendelik ke arah orang yang memerintah tadi dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah yang dihentakkan. Suara pintu ruang bawah tanah yang dibanting tertutup mengikuti kepergiannya.

Oz segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengembalikan nafasnya. Dia menggosok-gosok garis merah di lehernya, berusaha untuk kembali memperlancar peredaran darahnya. "Trims, Will!" katanya, karena memang Will-lah yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa,"balas anak laki-laki itu. "Esther, bisa kau susul dia? Kau tahu apa saja yang ada di ruang bawah tanah, kan?" pintanya sambil melirik Esther yang berada di belakangnya. Esther mengangguk dan bergegas mengejar Aire.

"Tolong maafkan sikap Aire," kata Will setelah Esther meninggalkan mereka. "Dia sedang tertekan, dan tiba-tiba dia menerima kabar tentang Ann. Jadi, bisa kalian ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _Please?"_

Maka mereka bertujuh kembali menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Will, mulai dari saat Sharon dan Alice membeli apel-apel itu, hingga teori mereka. Selama mereka bercerita, Will tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Baru setelah mereka menyelesaikan cerita mereka, dia membuka mulutnya.

"Boleh aku lihat apel itu, Oz? Dan apel yang kau pegang, Alice?" pintanya. Oz dan Alice segera menyerahkan apel yang mereka pegang kepada Will.

Will memperhatikan kedua apel itu dengan seksama. Dia mengira-ngira berat apel-apel itu, kemudian dia membalik apel-apel itu di tangannya. Selama lima menit berikutnya, dia terus memeriksa kedua apel itu sementara yang lain menunggu hasilnya dengan tegang.

"Ya ampun," gumam Will. "Kalau saja Ann tidak terlalu lapar dan menyempatkan diri untuk memeriksa apel ini, pasti dia akan tahu ada yang tidak beres."

"Apa maksudmu, Will?" tanya Reo.

"Lihat!" jari telunjuk Will menunjuk satu titik di kulit apel milik Alice, di dekat tangkainya. Di sana, tidak terlihat apabila dipandang sekilas tetapi terlihat sejelas siang apabila diperhatikan lebih teliti, adalah sebuah lubang kecil.

"Lubang suntikan," gumam Elliot.

Gil meraih apel lain dari atas piring dan memperhatikannya, "Di sini juga ada!" katanya setelah dia melihat lubang suntikan di apel itu.

Gil kembali meletakkan apel itu dan ganti mengambil sebuah jeruk, "Dan di sini juga ada! Bukan hanya apel yang diracuni!"

"Aku benci racun," gumam Alice ketika tanpa sengaja dia mengingat bagaimana Jack mati di tangan Lacie.

"Aku setuju dengan Alice," kata Will setelah dia dengan hati-hati meletakkan apel itu di atas meja. "Racun adalah cara pengecut untuk menang! Apabila kau adalah seorang pejuang sejati, kau tidak akan menggunakan racun!"

"Apa Revis punya penawar racun ini?" tanya Alice cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu," Will mengakui. Dia kembali mengambil apel-apel itu, "Sebaiknya aku membawanya ke klinik agar Revis bisa memeriksanya."

.

Echo baru saja bangun dari tidurnya ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang berteriak.

"Ada apa sih?" gumamnya sambil menggosok kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Dengan langkah tertatih, kekuatannya belum kembali sepenuhnya, terutama setelah kejadian tadi pagi, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju sumber keributan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ann?!"

Suara teriakan Aire yang bernada mengancam segera memberitahu Echo sumber keributan itu berasal dari klinik. Echo mempercepat langkahnya ketika rasa penasaran menyelimutinya.

Ketika Echo hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi dari klinik, Aire menghambur keluar dari klinik dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju lantai bawah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Esther dan Will keluar dan menyusul pemimpin mereka dengan terburu-buru. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melihat Echo, yang seharusnya tidak berjalan-jalan sendirian.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Pintu klinik yang terbuka membuat Echo bisa memasuki ruangan itu dengan leluasa. Dia melihat Ann berbaring di tempat tidur sementara Revis dan Ada berkeliaran di sekitar tempat tidurnya, berusaha untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Echo tahu kalau hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah berdiri diam dan sekadar menonton saja. Dia tahu dia hanya akan menganggu mereka kalau dia membantu mereka. Dia mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi dia merasa bosan karena berada di kamar sejak siang. Jadi, dia hanya berdiri diam di dekat pintu.

Sayangnya, kelompok yang datang sepuluh menit kemudian tidak setenang dirinya.

Alice, Sharon, Oz, Gil, Break, Reo, Elliot dan Will menghambur memasuki klinik. Langkah kaki mereka yang berisik membuat Ada dan Revis menolehkan kepala mereka berdua ke arah mereka, ekspresi kesal tampak jelas di wajah mereka. Tidak ada dokter yang sedang diganggu apabila mereka sedang bekerja, terutama ketika nyawa pasiennya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kalian tidak boleh menganggu?" geram Revis.

Will mengacuhkan perkataan Revis dan menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke arah dokter itu. Echo melihat kalau benda merah yang berada di tangan Will adalah dua buah apel, salah satunya sudah digigit.

"Bisa kau periksa ini?" pintanya kepada Revis.

Revis melirik apel-apel itu sekilas sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi kepada pekerjaannya, "Simpan di meja! Sekarang kalian semua, termasuk kau, Echo, keluar sekarang juga! Jangan terkejut begitu. Aku sudah mengetahui keberadaanmu semenjak kau masuk. Sekarang, keluar!"

Dengan berat hati, mereka berdelapan keluar dari klinik. Di belakang mereka, Ada menutup pintu dan menguncinya, memastikan agar dia dan Revis tidak akan mendapatkan gangguan lagi.

Echo menatap teman-temannya, ekspresi bingung tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung.

Sekali lagi, mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Ann kepada Echo. Echo tetap diam ketika mereka menyelesaikan cerita mereka, tenggelam dalam percakapan rahasianya dengan Zwei.

"Jadi," Echo bertanya pelan ketika percakapannya dengan Zwei telah selesai, "ada mata-mata di sini?"

"Tentu saja ada!" kata Will. "Kalau kita memiliki mata-mata di Darks Sabrie, tidak aneh lagi kalau mereka juga punya mata-mata di sini. Sudah sejak lama kami semua menduga kalau ada mata-mata di sini, karena ada beberapa informasi rahasia kami yang bocor. Tetapi, kami tidak pernah menyangka kalau kecurigaan kami akan terbukti dengan cara yang sangat tidak enak!"

"Mereka memang tidak berhasil meracuni Gil, tetapi Ann yang menjadi korbannya," ucap Reo. "Kalau tadi kita terlambat sedikit saja, maka kau, Alice, akan menjadi korban kedua!"

"Tidak usah diingatkan," gumam Alice.

"Aku harap Revis bisa menyembuhkan Ann," kata Will ketika dia berusaha mengintip melalui lubang kunci klinik. "Dia adalah salah satu andalan kita dalam pertempuran yang akan datang. Omong-omong Oz, bagaimana hasil perjanjianmu dengan Dark Sabrie tadi?"

"Kami sepakat kalau kami akan mengakhiri semuanya dua minggu lagi," kata Oz.

"Kenapa waktunya bisa sama?" gumam Will.

"Eh? Sama?" tanya Gil bingung. "Sama apanya?"

"Bukan hanya kalian yang akan bertempur pada hari itu, Reinhart juga akan bertempur dengan Clockwork," Will menjelaskan. "Seperti kalian, kami juga akan melakukan pertarungan final. Bila kami menang, kami akan menang selamanya. Bila kami kalah,"

Will meletakkan jari telunjuknya di lehernya dan membuat gerakan memotong dengannya, "_Well, _kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Pantas saja Aire begitu histeris tadi," gumam Sharon. "Kita sudah kehilangan satu orang bahkan sebelum pertempuran dimulai."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Sharon! Aku yakin Ann pasti sembuh!" hibur Break. "Revis selalu berhasil menyembuhkan orang! Iya kan, Will?"

"Erm, mungkin?" jawab Will ragu. "Tapi, walaupun dia belum sembuh ketika hari penentuan tiba, aku yakin dia tetap akan memegang peran penting."

"Mungkin ini salahku," gumam Oz. "Kalau saja tadi aku tidak bilang kita boleh menggunakan cara apapun untuk menang, ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi! Maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Oz. Lagipula, semuanya dibenarkan dalam perang,"

Seakan-akan menunggu aba-aba dari Will, alarm tanda bahaya tiba-tiba menyala. Raungannya yang keras membuat mereka semua terpaksa menutup telinga mereka. Alarm ini hanya menandakan satu hal.

Ruang Pandora telah didobrak.

Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi, mereka segera berlari ke arah tangga dan menuruninya menuju lantai dua. Setelah hampir bertabrakan dengan Esther dan Aire, yang sedang buru-buru naik dari lantai satu, mereka semua segera melesat menuju Ruang Pandora.

Pintu ruangan itu telah terbuka, ke arah yang sama sekali salah. Benang jebakan telah putus, menyisakan pisau _guillotine _yang kini tergeletak di lantai. Di dekat bilah tajam itu, terdapat ceceran darah. Beberapa ubin jebakan yang berada di dalam ruangan telah teraktifkan, meninggalkan jarum-jarum tajam setebal lengan yang mencuat dari lantai. Selain itu, ruangan itu kosong.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Oz.

"Berhasil kabur, sepertinya," kata Elliot sambil menunjuk ceceran darah itu.

"Itu tidak penting! Dimana kotak Pandora?" tanya Gil panik ketika melihat kotak yang telah dia segel tidak lagi ada di ruangan itu.

"Tenang, Gil!" kata Alice. "Ketika kau pingsan tadi, kami membersihkan Kotak Pandora dan menyimpannya di ruangan bawah tanah. Sebagai gantinya, kami menempatkan sebuah _dummy _di sini. Jadi, si mata-mata hanya mengambil kotak yang palsu, bukan yang asli."

"Esther, ketika kau meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah tadi, apa Kotak Pandora masih berada di sana?" tanya Reo.

Esther mengangguk, "Yap, kotak itu masih ada di sana!"

"Jadi, kotak itu masih aman," kata Oz. "Sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mencari tahu darah milik siapa ini."

"Aku akan menelpon Miranda dan menyuruhnya menyelidikinya," kata Will. "Kita tidak bisa menganggu Revis sekarang, dan dia sudah mengambil cuti terlalu lama!"

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Aire akan mengintegorasi anggota-anggota Reinhart lain yang ada di sini," kata Esther. "Kita hanya perlu mencari orang dengan luka yang disebabkan oleh _guillotine _ini. Kalau kami tidak menemukan si mata-mata, berarti pelakunya adalah anggota Reinhart yang tidak tinggal di sini!"

"Kita punya lebih dari lima puluh orang untuk diperiksa kalau begitu," gumam Aire. Dia menatap Will dan memberikan perintah, "Hubungi juga mata-mata kita! Mungkin dia punya informasi tentang si tikus ini!"

"Oke!" Will mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum bergegas untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Break untuk mewakili yang lain.

Aire melirik mereka sebentar sebelum berkata, "Berlatihlah! Masih banyak yang harus kalian kuasai sementara waktu kita tinggal sedikit! Tidak boleh ada waktu yang terbuang!"

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Ann: Reinhart Twins are here!

Aire: Berhubung Aoife masih kecapekan karena tugas yang menumpuk dan acara eskul kemarin, kami berdua yang akan mengambil alih saat ini.

Ann: Sebelumnya, Aoife bilang dia minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak bisa _update _lebih awal karena tugas sekolah dan eskul yang WTF banyaknya. Jadi, walaupun _chapter _ini sudah selesai sejak entah kapan, Aoife belum bisa upload sampai hari ini.

Aire: Aoife juga bilang kalau update-update selanjutnya mungkin akan telat juga karena banyaknya tugas sekolah. Aoife juga punya pesan untuk anak-anak SMP di luar sana agar menikmati waktu SMP mereka sebaik mungkin sebelum mereka masuk SMA.

Ann: Abaikan pesan ngaco dari Aoife di atas! Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Walaupun peranku agak gak elit sih... Masa aku diracun? Pake apel pula!

Aire: Pokoknya, siapapun yang baca cerita ini, RnR, onegai? Aoife akan lebih termotivasi untuk update lebih cepat kalau banyak yang review :) Walaupun dia gak mengutamakan review sih...


	30. Preparations

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 30: Preparations**

Siapa yang tidak menyukai langit saat senja?

Gil merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai semen atap. Kedua mata emasnya mengagumi campuran warna oranye, merah dan biru yang terlukis di langit yang berada di hadapannya, menyerap keindahan yang berada di depan matanya.

Matahari sudah setengah tenggelam, dan ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menikmati sisa waktu yang masih diberikan takdir kepadanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok? Kemungkinan besar, Gil tidak akan bisa melihat matahari tenggelam besok.

Ralat, dia tidak akan isa melihat matahari tenggelam besok.

Gil mendesah pelan, "Takdir itu kejam, ya?" gumamnya tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

Dua minggu terakhir berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Dua minggu yang dipenuhi oleh jadwal latihan dan rapat strategi. Kini Gil bisa menembak sasaran dengan mata tertutup. Reo sudah bisa menembakkan panah _dart_-nya tanpa terlalu melenceng dari sasaran. Alice sudah bisa membedakan mana granat yang palsu dan yang asli. Ada semakin mahir dalam bidang pengobatan. Strategi mereka sudah dipoles dan disempurnakan berkali-kali. Hanya ada satu cacat dalam rencana mereka.

Walaupun Revis, Ada, dan Miranda sudah berusaha semampu mereka, mereka tetap tidak bisa menyembuhkan Ann sampai hari ini. Gadis itu masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di klinik.

Setelah insiden apel itu, mereka semua tidak pernah menyentuh makanan yang ada sebelum Revis menyatakan kalau makanan itu aman. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko kehilangan seseorang lagi sebelum pertarungan yang akan datang.

Miranda juga tidak menemukan petunjuk berarti dari sampel darah yang mereka temukan di ruang rahasia. Dia berkata sampel DNA dari darah itu tidak cocok dengan DNA dari sampel darah anggota Reinhart yang dimilikinya. Bahkan dia sudah mengecek sampel darah Gil dan teman-temannya hanya untuk memastikan.

Sekarang, hari penentuan sudah berada di depan mata mereka. Besok, baik menang ataupun kalah, seluruh perjuangan mereka selama ini akan berakhir, dan beban tanggung jawab itu berada di pundak Gil. Kemenangan maupun kekalahan Pandora ditentukan oleh keberhasilannya dalam menghancurkan kedua Kotak Pandora.

"Kau disini rupanya."

Gil terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya sehingga dia tidak menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sana. Sebelum dia sempat berkata apa-apa, seseorang telah duduk di sebelahnya. Alice memeluk lututnya, kedua matanya kini terpaku ke langit senja yang Gil kagumi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, Gil mendorong tubuhnya hingga ke posisi duduk. "Alice?" tanyanya bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kabur dari kekacauan di bawah," jawab Alice singkat.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Gil ketika dia menyadari ada yang berubah dari Alice. Dua kepangan kecil yang selalu menemaninya kini sudah dilepas. Selain itu, rambut _brunette_nya yang biasanya tergerai hingga pahanya kini sudah dipotong. Panjang rambutnya kini hanya satu jengkal di bawah bahunya.

"Aire dan Esther memotongnya," jawab Alice. Dia meraih rambutnya dan memilinnya dengan jarinya tanpa sadar. "Ini masih lumayan. Kau harus lihat apa yang mereka lakukan dengan Echo dan Break! Kau tidak akan mengenali mereka!"

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mengecat rambut mereka?"

"Seperti itulah. Sekarang mereka sedang berusaha untuk memotong rambut Reo, dan kau tahu seberapa posesifnya Reo terhadap rambutnya," kata Alice sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kuharap siapapun yang memotong rambutnya selamat," gumam Gil. Terakhir kali mereka berusaha memotong rambut Reo, hanya Elliot yang bisa menghentikan amukannya. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuh rambutnya sejak saat itu.

"Oiya, mereka juga mencarimu tadi. Tampaknya Esther tidak sabar untuk mencoba meluruskan rambutmu," kata Alice.

Gil bergidik dan menyentuh rambut ikalnya, "Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak ke bawah. Aku masih sayang dengan rambutku!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkanmu dengan rambut lurus," Alice mengakui. "Sama seperti aku tidak bisa membayangkan Oz dengan rambut keriting."

Gil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, sementara Alice tetap duduk. Berdua, mereka menikmati hari damai terakhir yang mereka miliki sebelum entah apa yang akan mereka alami besok.

"Hey, Gil!" panggil Alice.

Gil memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Alice, "Hm?"

"Ketika kau menyegel Kotak Pandora dua minggu yang lalu, kenapa Elliot tidak bisa menghentikanmu?" tanya Alice. "Kenapa malah aku yang bisa menghentikanmu? Padahal Elliot adalah orang yang paling berharga bagimu, kan?" tambahnya dengan polos.

Kata-kata Alice menghantam Gil bagaikan palu godam. Alice belum juga mengerti, padahal Gil yakin teman-temannya yang lain mengerti, bahkan Oz. Kenapa hanya Alice yang tidak mengerti?

"Reo dan Echo tidak mau menjawab ketika aku menanyakan hal yang sama kepada mereka. Ketika aku bertanya kenapa mereka tahu kalau aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghentikanmu, mereka malah memberikan jawaban berputar-putar yang membuatku pusing. Bahkan Oz menolak memberitahuku!" kata Alice dengan nada kesal. "Makanya, aku memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung kepadamu, Gil!"

Alice menoleh ke arah Gil, "Jadi, ken… Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" pekiknya kaget ketika tatapan kedua matanya beradu dengan kedua _iris _keemasan Gil, yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari miliknya.

"Kau belum mengerti juga?" tanya Gil dengan suara pelan. Tatapannya yang tajam dan tidak bisa dibaca membuat gadis di hadapannya tidak nyaman.

"Mengerti apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

Gil mendesah pelan. Kadang-kadang Alice bisa sepolos kelinci. Gil menggigit bibir bawahnya, mempertimbangkan tindakan yang akan diambilnya. Dia tahu dia tidak boleh melakukannya, tetapi dia tidak akan bisa mati dengan tenang kalau dia tidak melakukannya.

Ciuman itu singkat, hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, tetapi itu cukup untuk membuat Alice terpaku. Gil berharap Alice akan mengerti. Tidak, dia berharap Alice tetap tidak mengerti. Lebih baik begitu.

Ketika Alice sadar dari keterkejutannya, Gil sudah bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Posisi Gil yang memunggunginya tidak memungkinkan Alice untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Gil! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Gil berhenti melangkah. Tanpa menoleh, dia menjawab, "Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kau tetap tidak mengerti."

Kemudian Gil menghilang, meninggalkan Alice yang sedang mengubur wajahnya di telapak tangannya.

"Laki-laki itu, tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang jelas, ya?"

.

Sepertinya baru saja terjadi angin ribut di lantai satu.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu memotong rambutku!" pekik Sharon.

Gil menyingkir tepat pada waktunya untuk menghindari Sharon yang sedang berlari dengan panik. Kurang dari satu detik setelahnya, Gil terpaksa menyingkir kembali untuk memberikan jalan kepada Aire, yang membawa-bawa gunting untuk memotong rambut.

Ternyata bukan hanya Reo yang memiliki masalah dengan rambutnya.

"Akhirnya!"

Gil belum selesai mencerna apa yang terjadi ketika dirinya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang dan didudukkan di sebuah kursi. "Jangan protes kalau kau tidak mau aku memotong lehermu!" ancam Esther sebelum Gil sempat memprotes. Gil kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Pasrah saja, Gil!" saran Break yang kebetulan lewat. Rambut putihnya yang dicat hitam membuat Gil nyaris tidak mengenalinya.

"Walaupun kau melawan, Esther tetap akan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan," tambahnya. Dia menyentuh rambut hitamnya dan meringis,"Lihat apa yang terjadi padaku? Sharon nyaris pingsan ketika dia melihatku!"

"Kau melebih-lebihkannya, Break!" kata Oz sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Omong-omong, boleh aku lepas lensa kontak ini, Esther? Rasanya gatal!"

Tidak ada yang berubah dengan rambut Oz. Itu bukan masalah, toh pirang bukan warna rambut yang mencolok di sini. Tetapi, dia memakai dua buah lensa kontak berwarna coklat untuk menyembunyikan _iris emerald_-nya yang khas.

"Kau harus tetap memakainya agar kau terbiasa besok," jawab Esther datar tanpa menatap Oz. "Warna matamu terlalu khas!"

"Siapa sih yang mau melihat ke mataku untuk memastikan warnanya hijau atau bukan?" sungit Oz.

"Memang benar. Tapi, kami tidak ingin polisi memiliki ciri-ciri asli kalian. Kalian tidak ingin jadi buronan dan dikejar-kejar polisi seumur hidup kalian, kan?"

"Itu dengan asumsi kalau kita masih hidup lusa," gumam Ada yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah dengan muram. Karena dia tidak akan ikut bertempur, dia tidak mengubah penampilannya.

"Jangan optimis seperti itu, Ada!" gurau Elliot. "Kita beruntung kalau kita masih hidup malam besok!"

"Kalau kalian semua sudah _negative thinking_ seperti ini, kalian sama sekali tidak punya harapan!" kata Esther sambil menggelengkan kepalanya."Nah, selesai!" katanya setelah dia menyelesaikan apapun yang dilakukannya dengan rambut Gil.

Gil meraba kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. Untungnya, Esther tidak meluruskan rambutnya. Gadis itu hanya merapihkan rambutnya hingga tidak terlalu berantakan lagi.

"Ini!" Oz melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil ke arah Gil. Gil menangkap kotak plastik itu dan membukanya. Sepasang lensa kontak berwarna biru langit berada di dalamnya.

"Nah, kalau seperti ini, baru kelihatan kalau kau dan Elliot itu benar-benar bersaudara," decak Break setelah Gil memasang lensa kontaknya.

Gil mengedipkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan diri. Rasanya tidak terlalu nyaman.

Terdengar sebuah teriakan marah dari arah dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian, Will berlari memasuki ruangan. Dia berhenti di dekat pintu dan berdiri di sana, berusaha menenangkan nafasnya.

"Aku menyerah!" katanya setelah nafasnya kembali teratur. "Ada apa sih dengan dia dan rambutnya? Dia nyaris membunuhku ketika aku baru memotong sehelai rambutnya!"

"Salah sendiri kau melakukannya di dapur," kata Esther.

Esther memberikan guntingnya kepada Echo, yang, seperti Break, rambutnya telah dicat hitam. Echo memandang gunting di tangannya dengan bingung. Sebelum gadis itu sempat memprotes, Esther mendorong Echo ke pintu dapur.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menyentuhnya, jadi, potong rambutnya untuk kami, oke?" kata Esther.

Echo menatap Esther dengan tatapan apa-kau-gila? miliknya. Esther mendesah dan berkata, "Potong saja poninya! Aku punya firasat itu yang membuat tembakannya sering meleset."

Esther menutup pintu, meredam seruan protes dari Echo. "Sebaiknya aku mengecek perkembangan Aire dengan Sharon. Kuharap dia tidak separah Reo!"

Setelah Esther dan Will pergi untuk membantu Aire, Alice bergabung dengan mereka. Dia mengedipkan matanya dengan tidak percaya ketika dia melihat penampilan teman-temannya. "Aku baru meninggalkan kalian selama kurang dari lima belas menit, dan kalian semua sudah berubah?" katanya takjub.

Alice bersikap biasa saja, seakan-akan kejadian di atap tidak pernah terjadi, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tidak memandang ke arah Gil. Gil juga berusaha untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan sedikit menghindari Alice. Tapi, sekilas dia melihat Oz menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Gil dan Alice menghindari satu sama lain, tetapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Lima menit kemudian, pintu dapur kembali terbuka dan Echo menyeret Reo yang enggan bergerak di belakangnya ke arah mereka. Entah bagaimana, dia berhasil memotong poni Reo. Tanpa adanya poni yang menganggu, mereka bisa melihat mata Reo dengan jelas. Kecuali Elliot, dan mungkin Echo, Gil dan yang lain nyaris tidak pernah melihat mata Reo tanpa dihalangi oleh poninya, jadi ini adalah kesempatan langka.

"Jangan menatapku terus," gumam Reo sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan ingin tahu teman-temannya.

"Biarkan saja, Reo!" kata Elliot. "Jarang-jarang mereka melihatmu seperti ini. Sekarang, coba kau lepas kacamatamu itu!" sarannya.

Elliot mencoba meraih kacamata Reo untuk melepasnya, tetapi Reo menahannya. Selama beberapa saat, Elliot dan Reo bergumul sementara yang lain menonton. Akhirnya, Echo memutuskan untuk ikut campur dan dengan satu gerakan lincah, kacamata Reo sudah berada di tangannya.

"Echo! Kembalikan!" kata Reo dengan nada putus asa.

Echo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas. "Tidak sekarang! Akan kukembalikan lusa, dengan asumsi kalau kita berdua masih hidup. Kau tidak rabun, dan kacamata ini hanya mengaburkan pandanganmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menembak orang tidak bersalah besok hanya karena penglihatanmu dikacaukan oleh kacamata ini!"

"Tidak akan ada bedanya, Echo!" bantah Reo. "Tembakanku tetap akan sepayah biasanya!"

"Siapa tahu?" kata Echo sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dia memasukkan kacamata itu ke sakunya, "Yang pasti, aku tidak akan mengembalikannya kepadamu dalam waktu dekat!"

"Lama sekali sih mereka berempat?" gumam Break sambil melihat ke arah tangga. "Memangnya sesusah itu memotong rambutnya?"

Seakan-akan menunggu aba-aba dari Break, suara langkah kaki seseorang yang sepertinya sedang kesal terdengar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sharon muncul di tangga. Rupanya Aire dibantu dengan Esther dan Will berhasil melakukan tugas mereka, karena rambut Sharon kini sudah sependek Alice.

Sharon mendelik ke arah teman-temannya, "Apa lihat-lihat?" bentaknya. Yang lain segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Sharon.

Oz berdeham, "Kurasa kita harus istirahat sekarang!"

"Tapi, Oz!" protes Elliot. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding, "Sekarang baru jam tujuh! Terlalu awal untuk tidur!"

"Aku tahu!" jawab Oz tenang. "Tapi, kita membutuhkan setiap istirahat yang bisa kita dapatkan. Aku punya firasat kalau besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang."

"Itu bukan firasat lagi, kak!" desah Ada. "Itu kenyataan!"

.

Sharon kembali mengubah posisi berbaringnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Gadis itu tidak bisa tidur, mengantuk saja tidak. Sharon tahu dia harus tidur, tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

"Sharon? Kau masih bangun?" bisikan halus Ada nyaris membuat Sharon terlonjak kaget. Dia mengira teman sekamarnya sudah tidur, karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari arah tempat tidurnya.

"Masih," jawab Sharon. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku juga," sahut Ada. Selimut yang menyembunyikan tubuh Ada dari pandangan Sharon tersingkap ketika pemiliknya bangkit. "Boleh aku ke tempat tidurmu?"

"Silahkan," kata Sharon mengizinkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ada sudah berbaring di samping Sharon. Ketika Sharon sedang merapihkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Ada, gadis di sampingnya bertanya, "Aku ingin tahu apakah yang lain juga tidak bisa tidur seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya iya," jawab Sharon. "Aneh kalau mereka bisa tidur dengan tenang sekarang." Ada tertawa kecil untuk merespon komentar Sharon.

"Sharon, apa kau takut?" tanya Ada lagi setelah mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Jujur atau bohong?"

Ada berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Bohong,"

"Tidak," jawab Sharon. "Aku tidak takut dengan apapun yang akan terjadi besok! Aku tidak takut hal yang buruk terjadi pada kita dan strategi kita hancur berantakan. Kau?"

"Aku juga tidak takut," jawab Ada.

"Apa yang harus kau tidak takuti?" tanya Sharon. "Kau perlu bertempur, kan?"

"Memang, tetapi aku tidak takut melihat kalian segar bugar pagi harinya dan melihat kalian sekarat pada siang harinya. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian mati!"

"Yang tadi itu, jujur atau bohong?"

"Jujur."

Sharon membenamkan wajahnya di bantalnya, "Begitu banyak yang bisa terjadi besok," gumamnya. "Besok, kita bisa menang mutlak atau kalah telak. Aku bisa mati, kau bisa mati, Break bisa mati, semua anggota Pandora dan Reinhart bisa mati, seluruh penduduk kota bisa mati karena ulah kita!"

"Semua orang juga akan mati pada akhirnya, Sharon!" balas Ada. "Kita juga akan mati, entah itu besok, minggu depan, tahun depan, atau satu dekade lagi. _Well, _kemungkinan terbesar sih kita akan mati besok."

"Kau tenang sekali, Ada!" puji Sharon.

"Keluarga Vesallius, termasuk aku, Oz dan Jack, telah didoktrin untuk siap mati sejak kami kecil," perkataan Ada teredam oleh bantal. Itu sebabnya Jack bisa menerima kematiannya dengan tenang. Tapi, ada satu kekurangan dari ajaran itu, kami tidak dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi rasa kehilangan setelah orang yang kami sayangi meninggal. Itu sebabnya aku dan kakak tidak bisa menerima kematian Jack. Aku siap mati, tetapi aku tidak siap melihat teman-temanku mati!"

"Tidak ada yang siap melihat temannya mati, Ada." bisik Sharon. "Aku pun tidak!"

Ada tersenyum kecil dan menelentangkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak peduli besok kita akan menang atau kalah. Aku hanya ingin kita semua hidup lusa."

.

Elliot memasang alat komunikasi berbentuk anting jepit itu di telinganya. Aire bilang sinyalnya bisa mencapai radius lima kilometer, sehingga mereka tidak perlu takut sinyal mereka terputus karena mereka berada terlalu jauh dari markas. Kekurangan alat komunikasi itu adalah, mereka tidak bisa menghubungi satu sama lain melalui alat itu. Hanya Ada yang bisa mengontak mereka semua.

"Kau yakin alat ini bisa berfungsi?" tanyanya ragu.

Seakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Elliot, suara Ada terdengar dari alat komunikasi itu, "Halo? Kalian bisa mendengar suaraku?"

"Sejelas siang hari," jawab Oz dengan nada santai.

"Oke! Aku juga bisa mendengar suaramu dari sini. Berarti alat ini berfungsi," jawab Ada. Gadis itu sedang berada di klinik yang sekarang merangkap sebagai ruang komando untuk mengetes alat komunikasi itu.

Echo menyelipkan sebilah pisau di sepatu _boots _hitamnya. Pisau-pisau serupa juga telah disembunyikan di berbagai tempat di tubuhnya dan di dalam tas ransel hitam miliknya. Tas ransel itu juga menyimpan beberapa senjata lain yang dipercaya akan berguna nanti dan sebuah 'pengalih perhatian.'

"Jangan menyimpan terlalu banyak senjata di tubuh dan pakaianmu seperti itu, Echo!" kata Sharon khawatir. "Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku tahu!" kata Echo datar. "Tapi aku malas mengacak-acak isi ranselku untuk mencari senjata yang kubutuhkan nanti," tambahnya ketika dia mengikatkan sebuah kantung kulit berisi _handgun _di lengan kanannya.

Ada bergabung dengan mereka. Sebuah _headset _berwarna hitam lengkap dengan miknya bertengger di kepalanya sementara jas dokter berwarna putih yang dikenakannya berkibar di belakangnya, "Semua siap?" tanyanya.

"Sesiap yang kita bisa," jawab Alice. Dia menyampirkan ranselnya di bahunya dan mengerang pelan, "Esther! Apa saja sih yang kau masukkan ke ranselku? Berat benda ini hampir satu ton!"

"Aku hanya memasukkan senjata-senjata yang kita setujui saja, kok!" jawab Esther. "Aku tidak memasukkan barang lain!"

Ada menghampiri Elliot dan merapihkan tudung jaket warna hitam yang dipakainya. Bayangan yang dihasilkan oleh tudung itu menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajah Elliot.

"Nah, seperti ini baru benar!" kata Ada puas setelah wajah Elliot tertutup seluruhnya oleh bayangan tudungnya.

"Terimakasih," kata Elliot. "Tetapi aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau seperti ini!" lanjutnya sambil menarik tudungnya sedikit ke belakang.

Oz melirik jam tangan, yang juga berfungsi sebagai detenator, yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Pertempuran dimulai jam sepuluh. Kita punya waktu sekitar satu jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap dan pergi menuju garis _start _kita masing-masing."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang," kata Aire. "Kalian semua sudah siap, kan?"

Oz, Ada, Elliot, Reo, Gil, Sharon, Break dan Alice mengangguk. Mereka semua sudah mengenakan penyamaran mereka masing-masing. Elliot, Reo dan Gil dengan jaket bertudung mereka. Oz, Alice dan Sharon dengan pakaian kasual. Echo dan Break dengan penampilan _emo _mereka. Di balik pakaian mereka, mereka memakai sebuah rompi anti peluru dan menyembunyikan berbagai jenis senjata. Ransel di punggung mereka juga berisi senjata-senjata yang bisa melumpuhkan lawan, karena mereka tidak ingin membunuh orang lain.

"Alice, kau sudah bisa membedakan mana granat yang asli dan _dummy, _kan?" tanya Esther untuk memastikan.

"Aku sudah tahu, Esther! Tidak usah menanyaiku terus!" jawab Alice ketus. Sejak sebuah insiden yang melibatkan Alice dan sebuah granat _dummy _yang ternyata asli, mereka tidak mengizinkan Alice dekat-dekat dengan senjata itu lagi.

"Sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang," saran Esther. "Aku dan Aire akan mengecek Ann terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul anggota Reinhart yang lain."

"Menang atau kalah, semuanya akan berakhir hari ini," gumam Oz. Setelah membetulkan posisi ranselnya, dia menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu.

"Ingat, Break! Tidak ada _The Last Effort!"_ kata Oz mengingatkan.

"Aw! Kenapa?" tanya Break kecewa.

"Karena kau sudah pernah melakukannya! Dan kurasa Sharon tidak akan suka kalau kau memiliki tato di wajahmu," jawabnya. "Kalian siap?"

"Kalau kau sudah siap, kami juga siap," jawab Reo.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat sekarang!" perintah Oz.

"Semoga beruntung!" seru Ada ketika mereka mulai meninggalkan rumah kos.

"Trims, Ada!" kata Elliot. "Kita membutuhkan banyak keberuntungan hari ini!"

.

Oz menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding bata sebuah toko. Ransel hitamnya kini beristirahat di dekat kakinya. Sekilas, orang-orang akan mengira kalau Oz hanyalah seorang anak yang baru pulang dari sekolah, atau dalam kasus ini, karena hari masih pagi, kabur dari sekolah. Tidak akan ada yang mengira kalau apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya dan teman-temannya akan membuat geger kota Sabrie.

Dengan gerakan santai, Oz melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 09.58. Dua menit sebelum waktu yang disepakati.

"Ada?" bisiknya.

Terdengar suara statis selama beberapa saat sebelum suara Ada terdengar, "Ya, kak?"

"Yang lain sudah berada di tempat mereka masing-masing?"

"Semua sudah kecuali Echo. Dia bilang sebentar lagi dia akan sampai. Garis _start_nya memang yang paling jauh, sih…"

"Kabari aku kalau semua sudah siap!"

"Roger!"

Oz kembali melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 09.59. Oz mengambil tas ranselnya dan memakainya, mengernyit sedikit ketika berat tas itu membebani bahunya. Alice benar, tas itu memang berat.

Kembali terdengar suara statis di telinga kanan Oz, disusul oleh laporan Ada, "Semua orang sudah siap, kak!"

"Bagus," gumam Oz. "Waktu kita tinggal 20 detik lagi!"

Oz menunggu dengan sabar sementara 20 detik yang lambat itu berlalu. Untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, dia kembali melihat jam tangannya. Lima detik lagi.

"Lima…" suara Ada yang menghitung mundur terdengar tegang. "Empat… Tiga… Ingat, selalu serang sisi kanan mereka untuk membatalkan kontrak mereka! Dua…"

"Satu…" gumam Oz. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya, jemarinya menggenggam gagang sebuah pisau yang ada di sana, senjata yang paling mudah untuk diraih.

"Nol…" Oz menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Permainan dimulai!"

**TBC**


	31. The Game Has Begun

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Permainan dimulai!"

**Chapter 31: The Game Has Begun**

Sharon bangkit dari bangku taman tempat dia duduk begitu dia mendengar Ada mengatakan 'nol' melalui alat transmisinya. Titik _start _Sharon adalah alun-alun. Sekarang dia harus mencari anggota Dark Sabrie di kota yang luas ini, berusaha agar tidak diserang oleh targetnya maupun Clockwork ketika dia melakukannya, dan berusaha agar tidak ada korban tidak bersalah yang jatuh. Tugas yang cukup 'mudah', pikirnya.

Masalahnya adalah, kota Sabrie adalah kota yang cukup besar dan mencari tujuh orang yang tidak diketahui keberadaanya diantara sekian banyak penduduk kota adalah hal yang sulit. Sharon harus mempercayai instingnya dan_ chain_nya untuk menemukan musuhnya.

Masalah yang kedua adalah, sejak Gil menyegel Kotak Pandora, Sharon dan teman-temannya mengalami kesulitan dalam mengontak dan memanggil _chain _mereka. Butuh energi dan usaha lebih untuk sekedar berbicara kepada mereka, apalagi memanggil mereka. Oz berteori kalau ini adalah efek samping dari penyegelan, karena Gerbang Abyss sekarang sudah setengah tertutup. Gil dan Reo bersumpah kalau mereka berdua tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang efek samping ini. Bagaimanapun juga, hal ini cukup merugikan pihak mereka.

"Ada? Yang lain sudah bergerak?" bisik Sharon.

Tidak ada respon dari Ada selama beberapa saat. Sharon sudah mengira kalau alat transmisinya tidak berfungsi ketika suara Ada yang bernada putus asa terdengar dari alat itu.

"Bicara satu-satu, bisa?" pintanya dengan setengah berteriak. Karena Sharon tidak bisa mendengar suara teman-temannya dari alat transmisinya, dia tidak mengetahui kalau dia dan teman-temannya bertanya pada waktu yang bersamaan dengan topik yang berbeda. Jelas saja Ada kewalahan menjawabnya.

Selama beberapa saat kemudian, Sharon bisa mendengar perkataan Ada kepada teman-temannya, "Aku bisa mendengar suaramu dan yang lain dengan jelas, kak! Dan Elliot, jangan bertanya tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang! Aku tidak tahu! Sharon, yang lain sudah mulai mencari, dan kusarankan agar kau melakukan hal yang sama sekarang!"

"Roger!" gumam Sharon.

Sharon menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya yang keluar dari ikatannya ke belakang telinganya agar tidak menganggu penglihatannya. Kemarin Aire berhasil memotong rambutnya, tetapi potongannya tidak terlalu rapih sehingga Sharon tidak bisa mengikat rambutnya tanpa ada yang tertinggal.

"Tidak mungkin mereka berada di tempat ramai," pikir Sharon ketika dia melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. "_Well,_ mungkin saja sih. Tapi sepertinya mereka juga tidak akan membuat orang tak bersalah menjadi korban, mereka tidak sekejam itu, mungkin?"

Berdasarkan pemikirannya ini, Sharon mulai berjalan menuju tempat-tempat sepi yang diketahuinya di kota. Ada cukup banyak tempat yang harus dia cari sebelum dia menarik kesimpulan kalau musuhnya berada di tengah-tengah keramaian, atau sudah dikalahkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan keberadaan salah satu dari _chain _mereka, Eques?" tanya Sharon dalam hati. Suara ringkikan kuda yang menjawabnya memberitahu Sharon kalau Eques belum menemukan siapapun.

"Ini lebih sulit daripada yang aku kira…" gumam Sharon.

.

Ada kembali mengatur posisi _headset_nya untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Satu jam telah berlalu sejak pertempuran, atau, menurut istilah Oz, permainan, dimulai. Baik Oz, Alice, Sharon, Break, Echo, Gil, Reo maupun Elliot, tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka yang sudah menemukan anggota Dark Sabrie yang menjadi lawan mereka. Sementara itu, menurut kabar yang telah diberikan oleh Esther lima menit yang lalu, pertempuran antara Reinhart dan Clockwork sudah memanas sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tetapi belum ada korban yang jatuh dari pihak Reinhart. Itu berarti, belum ada pekerjaan untuk Ada, Revis dan Miranda.

Ada mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya di permukaan meja kerja Revis. Dia berada di ruang kerja Revis yang tersambung dengan klinik sementara Revis dan Miranda berada di klinik, mendiskusikan sesuatu sambil berbisik-bisik. Ranjang Ann beserta penghuninya telah dimasukkan ke kantor Revis agar mereka bisa menampung lebih banyak orang di klinik.

Suara berkeresak yang berasal _headset_nya kembali mengembalikan fokus Ada. Gadis itu segera menegakkan punggungnya dan berkata, "Masuk!"

Suara Break langsung terdengar melalui alat itu, "Bilang ke kakakmu kalau Zai berada di dekat alun-alun."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghadapinya langsung?" tanya Ada bingung. "Dia anggota Dark Sabrie pertama yang kita temukan hari ini!"

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin langsung menyerangnya," Break mengakui, "Tetapi, ada tiga alasan kenapa aku tidak menyerangnya."

"Tiga? Tumben? Biasanya dua?" sindir Ada. Gelak tawa Break terdengar aneh melalui _headset _itu.

"Pertama, kami berada di tempat yang ramai. Kedua, aku sudah punya mangsa yang lain. Ketiga, kurasa Oz akan lebih senang kalau dia sendiri yang menghabisi Zai daripada aku!" Break menerangkan.

"Memang benar sih," gumam Ada. Sejenak, pikirannya kembali mengenang saat ketika rumahnya terbakar. Ada menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, berusaha mengusir bayangan itu jauh-jauh. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengenang masa-masa yang telah lewat.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu kakak. Omong-omong, siapa mangsa yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Rufus," jawab Break pendek. "Aku putuskan sekarang, ya?"

"Silahkan."

Setelah sambungannya dengan Break terputus, Ada menekan sebuah tombol yang berada di _headset_nya yang akan menghubungkannya dengan Oz.

"Kak, Break bilang…"

.

Elliot menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding bata di belakangnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah berjalan sekitar kurang lebih satu jam, sekaligus untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk duel yang akan datang.

Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Elliot merasa dibuntuti oleh seseorang. Dan sejak lima belas menit itu, Elliot berusaha untuk menggiring siapapun yang membuntutinya itu ke tempat yang sepi. Dia tidak tahu apakah orang itu kawan atau lawan, tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk mengambil jalur aman. Lagipula, apabila orang itu kawan, seharusnya dia tidak bersembunyi seperti itu, kan?

Setelah memastikan kalau nafasnya sudah tidak terengah-engah lagi, Elliot membalikkan badannya dan berseru, "Aku tahu kau ada disana! Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada respon. Elliot sudah bertanya-tanya apakah dia hanya berkhayal ketika dia melihat gerakan di sudut matanya. Seseorang melangkah keluar dari lindungan bayangan. Jaket merah yang dipakainya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Elliot memicingkan matanya agar dia bisa melihat orang di depannya dengan jelas, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya. "Kawan atau lawan?"

Sosok di depannya tertawa pelan, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Apakah aku harus menganggapmu sebagai kawan? Atau lawan? Atau mungkin, saudara?"

Elliot menahan nafasnya ketika dia mengenali suara tersebut. "Kau!"

"Lama tidak jumpa, dik!"

.

Tidak seperti teman-temannya, Gil tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mencari lawannya. Sejak dia menyegel Kotak Pandora, dia bisa merasakan keberadaan Kotak Pandora yang satu lagi. Mungkin karena kedua kotak itu sebenarnya selalu terhubung, dan Gil sekarang terhubung dengan kotak milik Pandora, sekarang dia bisa merasakan aura kotak yang satu lagi.

Satu jam telah berlalu sejak Gil berusaha mengikuti aura keberadaan kotak itu. Masalahnya adalah, aura itu selalu berpindah tempat. Pada satu saat, Gil yakin dia bisa merasakan aura kotak itu yang berasal dari alun-alun. Pada saat berikutnya, Gil menyadari kalau kotak itu sudah berada di pasar, yang berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari alun-alun. Itu berarti, siapapun yang membawa kotak itu bergerak dengan cepat.

Sekarang kotak itu berada di daerah selatan kota, di dekat tempat Dark Sabrie menyekap Jack dan Alyss dulu. Kotak itu tidak bergerak lagi selama lima menit terakhir. Gil menduga kalau siapapun yang membawanya sengaja menunggunya di Gil datang untuk berduel dengannya.

Menunggu Gil datang bersama Kotak Pandora yang dibawanya.

Dan duel penentuan itu akan terjadi di tempat Alyss dan Jack kehilangan nyawa mereka, di gedung yang sama.

Gil sudah sampai di daerah selatan kota. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil sebuah _handgun_ yang dia simpan bawah lengan bajunya. Lebih baik berjaga-jaga daripada menyesal, pikirnya. Lagipula lawan yang akan dihadapinya bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Glen, aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah membuat Vincent menjadi seperti itu!"

.

Sharon menyentuh daun telinga kanannya dan kembali menyalakan alat transmisi yang sempat dimatikannya. Setelah sedikit suara berkeresak, dia bisa mendengar Ada berkata, "Masuk!"

"Aku menemukan Lotti," gumam Sharon. Tatapannya tetap tidak meninggalkan targetnya yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pedagang di kiosnya.

"Dimana?" tanya Ada.

"Pasar," jawab Sharon. "Sekarang aku akan membiarkan diriku terlihat dan… Oh, sial!"

Lotti menolehkan kepalanya dan tatapannya langsung mengarah ke arah Sharon. Sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir gadis itu sebelum dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah si pedagang.

"Sharon? Ada apa?"

"Dia melihatku!" gumam Sharon datar. Dia melihat Lotti menggelengkan kepalanya ke si pedagang, seakan-akan dia tidak jadi membeli darinya. Kemudian, gadis itu mulai melangkah pergi.

"Situasi berbalik. Sekarang, aku terpaksa membuntutinya. Aku akan mengontakmu lagi nanti."

"Baiklah Sharon, hati-hati!" pesan Ada sebelum Sharon kembali mematikan alatnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan berhati-hati," gumam Sharon kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku belum berniat untuk mati hari ini!"

Sharon mulai membuntuti Lotti, berusaha agar keberadaanya tidak diketahui oleh Lotti. Tapi sia-sia saja, sebab setiap beberapa saat, Lotti akan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menangkap basah Sharon yang sedang membuntutinya. Dia akan tersenyum misterius ke arah Sharon sebelum kembali berjalan.

"Kemana dia akan membawaku?" pikir Sharon bingung.

Akhirnya Lotti berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sangat dikenali oleh Sharon. Sharon memandang lingkungan di sekelilingnya dan menyadari kalau ini adalah tempat Zwei berduel dengan Vincent satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Kalau pada saat itu daerah ini bisa dibilang sepi, sekarang daerah ini lebih cocok disebut kota hantu.

Lotti melangkah menuju pusat kehancuran, ke tempat Vincent melepaskan ledakan yang bersifat penghancur itu. Di sana, gadis itu berdiri diam sebentar sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sharon, yang berdiri di pinggir kehancuran itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Lotti?" tanya Sharon. "Karena tempat ini sepi? Atau karena ada alasan lain?"

Lotti kembali tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Temanmu nyaris mati disini, dan kurasa kau akan mengalami hal yang sama, hanya saja lebih parah."

"Maaf saja, ya!" kata Sharon. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah pisau sudah tergenggam di tangannya. "Aku tidak berniat mati hari ini!"

"Aku juga tidak berniat mati, kok!" jawab Lotti kalem. "Sekarang, ayo kita lihat niat siapa yang akan terwujud!"

.

Echo mengambil resiko untuk beristirahat sebentar di dekat air mancur taman. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, dia tidak bisa menggunakan Doldam untuk menemukan lawannya. Dia sudah berusaha untuk meminta bantuan Zwei, tapi _alter ego_nya itu sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara.

"_Geez, _kenapa harus hari ini dia seperti itu?" pikir Echo kesal.

"Yo, Echo!"

Echo menoleh ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Alice berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya dan sedang melambai ke arahnya.

Echo balas melambai dan mengisyaratkan agar Alice mendekat. Alice berjalan mendekati Echo dan berkata, "Belum bertemu siapa-siapa?"

Echo menggeleng dan menjawab, "Belum, dan aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan Zwei."

"Dia sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara?" tanya Alice.

"Sepertinya iya," jawab Echo lagi. "Kau juga belum bertemu siapa-siapa?"

"Rasanya aku melihat seseorang yang mirip Lacie tadi, dan aku mengikutinya sampai kesini. Nah, sekarang aku kehilangan dia!" gerutu Alice. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Lacie? Tidak."

Alice menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Echo. Kemudian dia menaiki bangku yang sedang diduduki Echo dan berdiri di sana. Kedua iris violetnya memindai keramaian yang berada di sekeliling mereka.

"Alice, jangan menarik perhatian!" tegur Echo.

Alice tidak mengindahkan teguran Echo dan tetap berdiri di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari mereka.

"Ketemu!"

"Mana?" akhirnya Echo juga ikut berdiri di atas bangku dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Alice.

Echo menyipitkan matanya ketika dia memperhatikan orang yang ditunjuk oleh Alice, "Cukup mirip dengan Lacie," katanya.

"Percayalah, itu memang Lacie!" kata Alice. "Apa kau tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya?"

Echo kembali menyipitkan matanya untuk memperhatikan orang yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Lacie. "Jaket, tato, sepertinya itu Doug," gumamnya.

"Aku kejar Lacie, kau kejar Doug?" usul Alice.

"Setuju! Lihat, mereka akan berpisah!"

"Kita ikuti mereka. Siapa yang akan mengontak Ada?"

"Aku saja," Echo menawarkan diri sebelum melompat turun dari bangku. "Semoga beruntung, Alice!"

"Semoga beruntung juga untukmu!" balas Alice sebelum dia melompat turun dari bangku dan berlari-lari kecil untuk mengikuti Lacie yang sudah bergerak.

Karena Doug belum bergerak dari tempatnya, Echo memanfaatkan waktu yang dimilikinya untuk menghubungi Ada. Tangannya bergerak ke daun telinga kanannya untuk mengaktifkan alat transmisinya.

"Ada? Aku dan Alice melihat Lacie dan Doug di dekat taman. Alice sedang mengejar Lacie sekarang, aku akan mengejar Doug," gumamnya.

Suara Ada segera terdengar setelahnya, "Oke. Berarti yang belum menemukan lawannya adalah kakak dan Reo. Gil baru saja bertemu dengan Glen. Sharon sedang berduel dengan Lotti. Elliot bilang Vincent adalah bagiannya. Break sedang membuntuti Rufus. _Well, good luck, _Echo!"

"Selama Doug tidak bertarung menggunakan gadanya, aku rasa aku punya kemungkinan untuk menang," gumam Echo sebelum dia mematikan alat transmisinya.

"Zwei, kenapa kau malah tidak ada hari ini?" keluhnya sebelum dia mengikuti Doug.

.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Reo berhenti di tengah alun-alun kota. Orang yang sedari tadi dikejarnya baru saja menghilang ditelan kerumunan. Reo berdiri di ujung jari kakinya agar dia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, tetapi dia tidak juga menemukan orang yang dikejarnya.

"Apa dia memang sengaja ke sini untuk bersembunyi?" pikir Reo. "Ah, tidak mungkin! Lagipula, sepertinya dia belum tahu kalau aku mengikutinya. Sepertinya aku hanya sedang sial."

"Ada, aku kehilangan Fang," gumam Reo. Dia memang sengaja meninggalkan alat transmisinya dalam keadaan menyala.

Reo bisa mendengar Ada menghela nafas, "Bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan orang sebesar dia?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Entahlah. Kami baru saja sampai di alun-alun ketika aku kehilangan dia. Entah dia sengaja datang ke sini untuk menghilangkan jejaknya, atau aku memang sedang sial," jawab Reo.

"Sepertinya kau yang sedang sial," komentar Ada. "Kau kan pakarnya sial."

"Tidak usah diingatkan," gumam Reo. "Aku sudah tahu itu."

Rei melirik jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas siang kurang setengah menit. Itu berarti permainan sudah berjalan selama satu setengah jam. Hanya dia dan Oz yang belum menemukan lawan mereka sementara yang lain sudah mulai berduel.

Reo menghela nafas dengan berat. "Kenapa hari ini harus menjadi hari sialku?"

Dentang jam kota yang cukup nyaring mengagetkan Reo. Otomatis, Reo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam kota yang berdiri di tengah alun-alun, cukup dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Jam itu selalu berbunyi setiap setengah jam sekali, memberitahu orang-orang yang berada di alun-alun dan sekitarnya bahwa tiga puluh menit yang lain telah berlalu.

Pada saat itu juga pandangan Reo jatuh pada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat jam kota.

"Ada, aku melihat Zai di dekat jam kota," lapor Reo. "Sebaiknya kau memberitahu kakakmu."

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dari Ada. Reo beransumsi kalau Ada sedang berbicara dengan orang lain dan tidak mendengarkan laporannya sehingga dia mengulang laporannya.

"Tidak usah mengatakannya dua kali, Reo!" akhirnya Ada menjawab dengan nada jengkel.

"Habisnya kau tidak menjawab, sih!" kata Reo untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

Terjadi keheningan lain ketika Ada memberitahu Oz tentang keberadaan Zai. Beberapa saat kemudian, Reo kembali mendengar suara Ada.

"Kakak juga sedang berada di alun-alun dan bilang kalau dia akan segera mengejar Zai. Dia juga bilang kalau dia melihat Fang sekitar dua puluh meter di selatan jam kota."

"Trims, Ada!" gumam Reo.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih kepadaku! Itu memang sudah tugasku! Aku harus duduk diam di sini dan kebosanan setengah mati sementara kalian bisa merasakan petualangan yang sebenarnya!" keluh Ada.

"Percayalah! Ini tidak semenyenangkan yang kau pikirkan," balas Reo. "Aku lebih memilih kebosanan setengah mati daripada melakukan ini!"

"Terserah kau saja!"

Reo merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk membalas perkataan Ada dan apabila dia melakukannya, dia hanya akan memicu argumen selanjutnya, yang sangat tidak dibutuhkannya sekarang, sehingga dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Malah, dia segera berlari menuju tempat yang diberitahu oleh Ada.

.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau cambuk boleh digunakan?" gerutu Sharon ketika, sekali lagi, pisau yang dilemparkannya bisa ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Lotti menggunakan cambuknya.

"Menyerah saja, Sharon!" seru Lotti disela-sela suara desingan yang dibuat oleh cambuknya.

"Menyerah? Di mimpimu!" balas Sharon. "Menyerah berarti mati, dan bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak berniat mati hari ini?"

Sekali lagi, Sharon melemparkan belatinya. Kedua cambuk yang dipegang oleh Lotti segera berubah arah, berubah menjadi pusaran protektif di sekitar pemiliknya. Belati yang dilemparkan oleh Sharon tidak bisa melewati cambuk-cambuk itu.

"Sial," kutuk Sharon. Persedian belatinya mulai menipis, sementara cambuk-cambuk Lotti tidak memungkinkan Sharon melakukan serangan jarak dekat. Dia akan segera kehabisan belati untuk dilemparkan kalau keadaan terus berjalan seperti ini.

"Aku harus membuat dia kehilangan cambuknya," pikir Sharon. "Tapi, bagaimana?"

Sharon melihat kalau bagian bawah tubuh Lotti tidak seterlindungi bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Mungkin kalau dia bisa melukai bagian itu, Lotti akan kehilangan tempo serangannya selama beberapa saat sehingga Sharon bisa menyerangnya.

"Akan sulit untuk melemparkan belati ke sana," pikir Sharon. "Jaraknya terlalu jauh dan belati mudah terlihat. Mungkin…"

Sharon menyelipkan belatinya di antara giginya, berhati-hati agar senjata itu tidak melukai bibirnya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang diambilnya dari bagian samping ranselnya.

Lotti mendecakkan lidahnya ketika dia melihat tindakan Sharon, "Pistol sama tidak bergunanya dengan belati kalau berhadapan dengan cambukku, Sharon!"

Sharon memilih untuk tidak menjawab karena belatinya akan jatuh dan melukainya apabila dia membuka mulutnya. Dia mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah kaki Lotti, yang berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter darinya dikelilingi oleh pusaran cambuknya. Suara tembakan segera memenuhi area itu.

"Sekaranglah saatnya!" pikir Sharon. Sharon segera menjatuhkan pistolnya dan mengambil belati yang digigitnya.

"Lihat dulu hasilnya sebelum bertindak lebih jauh. Apa kau tidak pernah diajari tentang hal itu?

Rasa sakit menyerang pipi kanan Sharon sebelum gadis itu sempat mendongak. Rupanya Lottie berhasil menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan Sharon dan menggunakan detik-detik yang Sharon gunakan untuk mengambil belatinya untuk menyerang gadis itu.

Sharon melompat kebelakang tepat pada waktunya, karena ujung cambuk kedua Lotti segera menyambar tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya. Tapi gerakannya itu membuat belati Sharon jatuh ke tanah, meninggalkan gadis itu tidak bersenjata.

Sharon menyentuh pipi kanannya dan tangannya segera menyentuh darah hangat yang mengalir dari luka yang disebabkan oleh cambuk Lotti. Rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh luka itu membuat Sharon sedikit pening, tetapi dia berusaha keras agar Lotti, yang sekarang hanya berjarak dua meter di hadapannya, tidak mengetahuinya.

"Rencana makan tuan," pikir Sharon merana. "Seharusnya dia yang kehilangan senjatanya! Bukan aku!"

Seakan-akan bisa mendengar isi pikiran Sharon, Lotti menyeringai dan berkata, "Kalau kau sedang membuat sebuah strategi, jangan biarkan strategimu itu bocor melalui wajahmu!"

"Memangnya strategiku bisa dibaca dengan mudah, ya?" tanya Sharon untuk mengulur waktu. Tangannya meraba-raba saku pakaiannya dan kantung ranselnya untuk mencari senjata, tetapi dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Semudah membaca buku yang terbuka," jawab Lotti santai. "Strategimu sekarang juga bisa kubaca. Kau ingin mengulur waktu agar kau bisa mendapatkan senjatamu, kan?"

Lotti sedikit menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya sehingga kedua cambuknya kini melecut ke arah Sharon, memaksa gadis itu untuk kembali melompat ke belakang.

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya!"

Sharon kembali menghindar dari lecutan cambuk-cambuk Lotti dengan gesit sementara otaknya sibuk memikirkan strategi baru. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sharon membalikkan badannya dan segera berlari menjauh dari Lotti.

"Dasar pengecut!" ejek Lotti. "Kau berniat kabur, ya?"

Sharon menggertakkan giginya ketika dia mendengar ejekan Lotti. Dia bukan pengecut, dan dia tidak berniat untuk kabur. Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk mengambil senjatanya dari dalam ranselnya dan menyusun strategi baru. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian Lotti darinya selama beberapa saat, karena tidak mungkin dia meminta _time out _dalam duel seperti ini.

Sharon memejamkan matanya sejenak dan berkonsentrasi. Tindakannya ini membuatnya sempat kehilangan keseimbangan dan memberi kesempatan bagi Lotti untuk menyerangnya. Untungnya, Sharon bisa kembali mengendalikan tubuhnya dan menghindar dari serangan Lotti.

"Eques!" seru Sharon.

Seekor _unicorn _berwarna hitam legam mewujud di belakang Sharon. Sosoknya menjadi penghalang antara tuannya dengan Lotti. _Chain _itu mengangkat kepala kudanya dan ringkikan kuda segera terdengar di area itu.

"Tahan dia!" seru Sharon sebelum gadis itu kembali berlari.

Eques kembali meringkik untuk menjawab perintah tuannya. _Chain _itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lotti yang terpana dan mengarahkan tanduknya ke arahnya, siap untuk menyerudukgadis itu kapan saja.

Lotti segera pulih dari keterpanaannya. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Kau mau memulai duel _chain, _Sharon? Baiklah! Kita akan lihat siapa yang akan menang! _Chain_mu atau Leon!"

Ketika Sharon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dia melihat Lotti telah memanggil Leon. _Chain _berbentuk singa itu sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Eques. Tanduk melawan cakar. Sharon berharap tanduklah yang akan menang.

Sharon kembali menfokuskan perhatiannya ke jalan yang terbentang di hadapannya. Dia harus menemukan tempat untuk berhenti dan menyusun strategi. Tempat itu harus cukup tersembunyi dan berjarak cukup jauh sehingga Lotti tidak akan menemukannya dalam waktu dekat.

Gadis itu mendobrak pintu bangunan kosong pertama yang dia anggap cocok. Setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya, Sharon segera berlari ke sudut terjauh dan tergelap ruangan yang dulunya adalah lobby rumah sakit.

Dia menjatuhkan ransel yang sedari tadi digendongnya dan segera membongkarnya. Dia mensejajarkan senjatanya yang tersisa di lantai di depannya. Dia masih memiliki tiga buah pistol, dua bilah belati, sebuah granat suara, dua buah granat api dan satu granat _dummy, _satu set _dart _yang sudah dilumuri dengan obat bius, dan replika kotak Pandora.

Sharon mengelus replika itu dengan ujung jemarinya. Esther benar. Replika-replika yang dibuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibedakan dengan yang asli. Guratannya, sudutnya, beberapa bagian dimana warna peraknya sudah memudar, Esther benar-benar membuat replika yang sempurna. Dia dan teman-temannya, kecuali Oz dan Gil yang memiliki hubungan langsung dengan Kotak Pandora yang asli, tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang replika ketika Esther menunjukkan replika-replika itu.

Jari telunjuk Sharon yang sedang mengelus bagian sudut replika itu berhenti bergerak ketika sebuah gagasan terbentuk di benaknya. Apabila Sharon yang merupakan anggota Pandora tidak bisa membedakan mana kotak yang asli dan yang bukan, bagaimana dengan Lotti? Dia pasti tidak tahu perbedaannya! Mungkin dia bisa menipu Lotti menggunakan replika ini. Bukankah itu tujuan replika-replika itu diciptakan? Untuk mengelabui musuh sehingga mereka mengejar kotak yang salah?

Sharon mengamati persedian senjatanya dan pandangannya terjatuh pada granat suara. Gadis itu meringis sedikit ketika melihat senjata itu. Dia tidak terlalu menyukai granat jenis itu karena senjata itu terlalu mudah meledak dan juga bisa melumpuhkan pemakainya apabila tidak ditangani secara tepat. Tapi, ini mungkin satu-satunya kesempatannya.

Sharon kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam ranselnya yang nyaris kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sepasang penyumpal telinga. Esther bersumpah kalau serangan granat suara tidak akan berefek kepadanya apabila dia memakai sumpal itu, tetapi dia tidak begitu yakin.

Dengan ragu, Sharon menyumpal telinganya menggunakan alat itu. Sekali lagi, Esther berkata benar. Alat itu membuat Sharon tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Berarti, granat itu tidak akan bisa memberikan efek apa-apa kepadanya.

Sharon kembali memasukkan senjata-senjatanya ke dalam ransel. Dia menyelipkan granat suara di kantung samping ranselnya sehingga Sharon bisa menarik picunya dengan mudah ketika waktunya tepat. Terakhir, dia kembali memakai ransel itu dan membawa replika kotak itu di tangannya.

Dia siap menjalankan strateginya.

**TBC**

_A/N:_

_School is killing me, slowly and painfully._

Yup, sekali lagi gomen karena update yang super duper telat ini. Aoife gak bisa janji Aoife akan bisa update sesering dulu. Tugas sekolah + tugas eskul + persiapan uts + senior +regen + writerblock. Serius, Aoife gak tau gimana anak-anak MPK sama OSIS bisa bertahan. Dan bahkan regen pramuka belum dimulai. WTF

_Highschool is complicated. I don't need people who come to me only when they need something to complicate it more._

_Oh, well, RnR?_


	32. For Our Home

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 32: For Our Home**

"Ada, aku berada di dekat tempat kita menemukan Echo dulu. Lotti sedang disibukkan oleh Eques sekarang, sehingga aku bisa mempunyai waktu untuk menyusun strategi. Kalau aku tidak menghubungimu dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kedepan, itu berarti strategiku gagal dan kemungkinan besar aku kalah," suara Sharon terdengar datar dari alat transmisi Ada.

Ada mengangguk ketika mendengar kabar dari sahabatnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk meggoreskan pena miliknya di atas selembar kertas di depannya. Kertas itu berisi coretan-coretan Ada mengenai keberadaan teman-temannya sekarang dan siapa musuh mereka, sehingga Ada bisa memperkirakan pergerakan mereka.

"Roger," gumam Ada pelan. Dia bisa kembali mendengar suara statis ketika Sharon memutuskan sambungan.

Ada meletakkan penanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Permainan telah mulai memanas.

.

Sharon mematikan alat transmisinya. Dia baru saja memberitahu Ada tentang rencananya. Sekarang, setelah langkah pertama dari strateginya, yaitu memberitahu Ada, telah dia selesaikan, saatnya untuk melangkah ke langkah selanjutnya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya untuk memanggil Eques dan berbicara kepadanya.

"Eques, kau tidak perlu mengganggu Lotti lagi sekarang,"

"_Tidak perlu menyuruhku lagi, nona! Gadis itu sudah berhasil melewatiku," _ Eques segera menjawab dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Tidak ada luka yang serius, untungnya. Tapi aku tetap harus beristirahat sebentar di Abyss."_

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Usahakan agar kau siap ketika aku harus memanggilmu."

"_Baiklah, nona."_

"Berhenti memanggil aku nona!"

Sharon sempat mendengar gelak tawa Eques yang mirip ringkikan kuda sebelum dia membuka matanya. "_Geez, chain _memang memiliki selera humor yang buruk!" gumam Sharon kesal.

Setelah memastikan kalau dirinya sudah siap, Sharon mulai berjalan untuk meninggalkan keamanan yang ditawarkan gedung ini kepadanya. Setelah dia menjejakkan kaki di luar gedung ini, tidak ada lagi pilihan untuk melarikan diri atau bersembunyi. Yang tersisa hanyalah permainan strategi antara dirinya dan Lotti.

Sharon meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu, bersiap-siap untuk membukanya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memutar kenop pintu itu untuk membukanya.

"Ke~ju~tan~"

Karena Sharon sedang memakai penyumpal telinganya, dia tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Lotti. Tapi, begitu dia melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu, dia segera tahu kalau bagian pertama dari strateginya hancur sudah.

Insting bertempur Sharon mengalahkan rasa terkejutnya dan mengambil alih tubuhnya tepat pada waktunya. Tahu kalau Lotti akan segera menggunakan cambuknya, Sharon segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tanah sehingga cambuk Lotti melecut dengan tidak berbahaya di atasnya. Ketika Lotti sedang menarik cambuknya kembali, Sharon sudah kembali berdiri dan segera berlari dari tempat itu.

"Hey, pengecut! Jangan melarikan diri terus! Hadapi aku seperti seorang wanita!"

Sharon mengabaikan hinaan Lotti dan terus berlari. Sekali, dia melirik ke belakang dan melihat kalau Lotti sedang mengejarnya. Setidaknya, satu bagian dari strateginya berjalan dengan lancar. Ke depannya, Sharon harus berimprovisasi.

Dalam hati, Sharon kembali menyusun ulang strateginya. Langkah pertama, temukan Lotti. Well, langkah ini tidak berhasil dia selesaikan, karena Lotti-lah yang menemukannya,bukan sebaliknya.

Langkah kedua, buat Lotti mengejarnya. Baiklah, langkah yang ini berhasil dia selesaikan dengan sangat baik.

Langkah ketiga, temukan tempat yang tertutup dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri terpojok. Ini yang sedang dia berusaha lakukan.

Sharon berbelok di sebuah tikungan dan mendapati kalau dirinya berada di sebuah gang buntu. Gang itu diapit oleh dinding-dinding bangunan setinggi kurang lebih sepuluh meter. Sekali Sharon mengetukkan jarinya ke sebidang dinding dan merasakan dinding yang kokoh, bagus untuk memantulkan suara.

Tempat ini sempurna.

Sharon menghentikan larinya dan membalikkan badannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kotak tiruan di tangannya seerat mungkin, seakan-akan dia sedang memegang Kotak Pandora yang sebenarnya. Beberapa meter di depannya, Lotti berdiri dan tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Kedua bibirnya bergerak, tetapi Sharon tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun. Untungnya, Sharon adalah pembaca bibir yang cukup handal.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terpojok, Sharon!"

Sharon melirik ke arah tembok di belakangnya, seakan-akan sedang mencari jalan untuk keluar. Dia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Lotti, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ada apa? Kucing memakan lidahmu?" Lotti tertawa atas leluconnya sendiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sharon.

"Sekarang, serahkan Kotak Pandora di tanganmu dan mungkin, _mungkin, _aku akan membiarkanmu hidup!"

Sharon menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah kerutan muncul di kening Lotti ketika dia melihat kekeras kepalaan Sharon.

"Ayolah, Sharon! Jangan membuat keadaan semakin sulit! Serahkan kotak itu, dan aku akan membiarkanmu hidup!"

Sekali lagi, Sharon menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya mulai melepaskan genggamannya terhadap kotak dan mulai meraih ke belakang.

"Bukan hanya aku yang memiliki kelemahan dalam bertarung, Lotti." kata Sharon dengan nada tenang.

Kedua mata Lotti membesar karena terkejut ketika dia melihat ke arah yang dituju oleh tangan Sharon. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau kurang teliti,"

Jari telunjuk Sharon sudah menarik picu.

.

Break menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan telapak tangannya ketika sebuah suara bernada tinggi dan amat sangat keras terdengar olehnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang berada di sekitar Break juga melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa orang malah terlihat seperti nyaris pingsan.

"Demi Tuhan! Suara apa itu?" pikir Break. "Suaranya seperti sebuah bom yang meledak!"

Break segera melihat ke langit untuk mencari asap atau tanda-tanda ledakan yang lainnya, tetapi langit masih sebiru sebelumnya. Break membiarkan kedua tangannya jatuh kembali ke sisi tubuhnya dan mendapati kalau suara itu sudah berhenti.

"Granat suarakah?" gumamnya. Dia berharap orang yang barusan memakai granat itu berasal dari Pandora. Kalau bukan, dia berdoa agar teman-temannya selamat. Granat suara adalah senjata yang berbahaya, namun tidak mematikan.

Sebagian besar orang telah pulih dari keterkejutan mereka dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda, walaupun Break melihat masih ada beberapa orang yang menatap langit dengan cemas. Seperti mereka, Break juga kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada tugasnya.

Dia menemukan orang yang diincarnya berdiri di depan sebuah toko hanya beberapa meter di hadapannya. Rambut merahnya yang sudah dipotong hingga sebahu membuat Break nyaris tidak mengenalinya. Seperti Break, dia juga menggendong sebuah ransel, tidak diragukan lagi berisi berbagai macam senjata, di punggungnya.

Tampaknya dia juga baru pulih dari keterkejutannya. Ini bisa dilihat dari kedua tangannya yang masih setengah terangkat seakan-akan menanti serangan suara selanjutnya. Kepalanya kini menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seakan-akan mencari seseorang.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tatapan matanya mendarat di Break. Break melambaikan tangannya dengan santai seakan-akan dia baru saja bertemu dengan kawan lama. Sebuah senyum yang lebih mirip seringai terbentuk di wajah anak laki-laki itu. Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Sepertinya penyamaran ini tidak terlalu berguna, Esther," gumam Break sebelum dia mulai mengikuti anak laki-laki itu.

.

Penyumpal telinga ciptaan Esther menyelamatkan nyawa Sharon.

Bahkan dengan kedua telinga tersumpal, Sharon masih bisa merasakan efek dari ledakan itu. Sharon memejamkan matanya ketika efek ledakan suara itu membuat tubuhnya terhuyung beberapa meter ke belakang dan telinganya berdenging menyakitkan. Gema yang dihasilkan oleh dinding di sekelilingnya semakin memperburuk keadaan. Setelah suasana tenang kembali, Sharon membuka kedua matanya.

Ledakan tadi meninggalkan efek yang lebih parah pada Lotti. Gadis itu tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri beberapa meter di hadapan Sharon. Kedua cambuknya terjatuh ketika Lotti berusaha untuk memblokir serangan itu dan sekarang senjata-senjata itu bergulir begitu saja di atas tanah.

Tahu kalau Lotti bisa siuman kapan saja, Sharon segera beraksi. Dia menyambar kedua cambuk Lotti dan, karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan cambuk, memutuskan tali kulitnya menggunakan pisau agar Lotti tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Kemudian, dia melucuti ransel Lotti dan mulai membongkarnya. Selalu ada kemungkinan kalau Lotti membawa Kotak Pandora yang asli.

"Dia tidak membawa terlalu banyak senjata, ya?" gumam Sharon ketika dia melihat minimnya persediaan senjata di ransel Lotti. Lawannya itu hanya membawa sepuluh belati cadangan dan dua pistol. Sepertinya Lotti benar-benar mempercayai kemampuannya bermain cambuk sehingga dia tidak mau membawa senjata banyak-banyak.

Sharon memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam ransel dan, dengan seruan penuh kemenangan, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu seukuran Kotak Pandora.

Tidak seperti Kotak Pandora mereka, kotak yang ini dilapisi dengan cat keemasan. Selain itu, bentuk kotak di tangannya sama persis dengan kotak tiruan yang dibawanya. Sharon menelusuri guratan-guratan di permukaan kayu kotak itu dengan hati-hati. Dia belum pernah melihat Kotak Pandora milik Dark Sabrie sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak tahu apakah ini kotak yang asli atau yang bukan.

"Eques?" bisik Sharon.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Eques untuk muncul di samping Sharon. _Chain _itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mengendus-ngendus kotak itu dengan tertarik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sharon. Eques menginspeksi kotak itu beberapa saat sebelum mendengus ala kuda.

"_Ini sebuah _dummy. _Jelas-jelas _dummy!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sharon kecewa. "Sepertinya aku tidak beruntung hari ini."

Sharon melemparkan kotak palsu itu ke udara. Sebuah bola api hitam terbentuk dan melesat dari tanduk Eques ke arah kotak yang masih melayang itu. Bola api hitam itu melahap kotak itu sepenuhnya dan beberapa detik kemudian, yang tersisa dari kotak itu hanyalah setumpuk abu di atas tanah.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya tidak mungkin Dark Sabrie akan mempercayakan kotak itu pada Lotti," ucap Sharon.

"Tidak mungkin apa?" desis seseorang dengan nada mematikan.

Detik berikutnya, tiruan kotak Pandora milik Sharon direngut dari pangkuannya dan tubuh pemiliknya terlempar ke belakang hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Rupanya perhatian Sharon terlalu terfokus kepada kotak yang baru saja dihancurkannya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan gadis yang telah dia pingsankan tadi.

Di tempat Sharon berada tadi, Lotti berdiri dengan angkuh. Cara berdirinya yang agak goyah memberitahu Sharon kalau gadis itu belum sepenuhnya pulih dari efek serangan tadi. Kotak Pandora palsu itu kini berada di tangannya.

"Kuakui kalau strategimu cerdik juga, Sharon!" decak Lotti. Ujung sepatu bootnya menyentuh potongan tali yang tadinya adalah cambuknya, ekspresi tidak suka terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Merusak cambukku, eh? Sayang, padahal ini cambuk kesayanganku!" ucap Lotti dengan penuh penyesalan. Tapi senyum penuh penyesalannya segera berubah menjadi senyum kemenangan. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan kotak yang dipegangnya kepada Sharon.

"Masa bodoh dengan cambuk itu! Yang penting aku mendapatkan kotak ini!" serunya.

Eques mengeluarkan sebuah ringkikan marah ketika udara di samping Lotti bergetar dan Leon muncul. Mengabaikan ringkikan Eques, _Chain _berbentuk singa bersayap itu mengendus-ngendus kotak di tangan Lotti. Beberapa saat kemudian, Leon menggelengkan kepalanya, surainya berkibar ketika dia melakukannya.

Lotti mendecakkan lidahnya, "Ternyata bukan hanya kami yang terpikir untuk memakai _dummy_!"

Seperti yang dilakukan Sharon sebelumnya, Lotti melemparkan kotak palsu itu tinggi ke udara. Leon melompat dan menyambar kotak itu di udara dengan cakarnya, dengan efektif membelah kotak itu menjadi lima bagian.

"Kau cukup kuno juga, ya?" komentar Sharon ketika dia melihat cara Lotti menghancurkan kotak itu. Dia menekankan telapak tangannya ke dinding dan menggunakannya untuk membangkitkan tubuhnya hingga dia berada di posisi berdiri.

Lotti tersenyum ketika mendengar komentar Sharon, "Dibandingkan dengan caramu tadi, mungkin ini memang sedikit kuno. Tapi, aku ingin Leon menghemat tenaganya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sharon sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kukira pertempuran kita sudah berakhir? Tidak ada satupun di antara kita yang membawa Kotak Pandora, kan? Tidak bisakah kita pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan damai?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sharon, Lotti tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya ampun, Sharon!" serunya di antara tawanya. "Kau tidak benar-benar mengira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja setelah semua ini, kan? Kau itu naif atau apa?"

"Aku tidak naif! Aku hanya memilih untuk berpikiran positif, itu saja!" bantah Sharon.

"Pikiran positif tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana kalau kenyataan berkata sebaliknya," balas Lotti. "Lagipula, kita berdua tidak punya rumah untuk tempat kita kembali. Lebih baik kau mati saja disini!"

Lotti melemparkan sebilah belati ke arah Sharon. Terlalu terkejut untuk menghindar, Sharon hanya bisa menatap pisau itu melayang ke arahnya sementara pikirannya masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Pada detik terakhir, Eques melesat ke sisi Sharon. Sharon segera sadar dari keterkejutannya dan dia segera mencengkram surai hitam Eques untuk menghela tubuhnya ke atas _chain _itu sementara Eques terus berlari. Pisau yang dilemparkan oleh Lotti kini menancap di dinding tempat kepala Sharon berada satu detik sebelumnya.

"Maaf saja, Lotti!" seru Sharon sementara Eques membawanya semakin jauh dari anggota Dark Sabrie itu. "Seperti aku bilang tadi, aku tidak berniat untuk mati!"

"_Jangan melamun seperti tadi lagi, nona!" _tegur Eques ketika mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari Lotti.

"Lain kali tidak akan terjadi lagi!" janji Sharon.

Eques mendengus, _"Sepertinya tidak akan ada lain kali, nona!"_

"Berhenti memanggil aku nona!"

Sharon menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat kalau Lotti sedang mengejarnya dengan menunggangi Leon dari sudut matanya. Dia bisa melihat gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan benda yang dipegangnya ke arah Sharon.

"Pistol!" kata Sharon dengan nada tercekat. "Apa kau tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat, Eques?"

"_Akan kuusahakan,"_

"Seharusnya aku mengambil senjatanya tadi," gumam Sharon dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Sharon melepaskan salah satu tali ranselnya dan mengayunkannya sehingga ransel itu kini berada di depannya. Sembari menyerukan arah kepada Eques, Sharon membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa senjatanya. Dia menyelipkan sebilah belati di lengan bajunya dan mengambil sebuah pistol lagi.

"Eques, bawa aku ke tempat awal tadi!"

"_Eh?" _ balas Eques dengan nada terkejut. _"Kenapa tidak ke tempat yang lain berada?"_

"Aku harus melawannya di sini! Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko membahayakan orang lain atau membuat yang lain semakin repot!" jawab Sharon. Rambut _peach_nya berkibar dengan liar di belakangnya saking cepatnya Eques berlari.

"_Terserah kau, nona!" _respon Eques sebelum dia mengubah arah larinya.

Terdengar suara letusan pistol dari belakangnya dan secara refleks Sharon menundukkan tubuhnya hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh surai Eques. Surai Eques membuat hidungnya terasa geli sehingga Sharon cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Sharon kembali melirik ke belakang dan melihat kalau Lotti sudah bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan tembakan selanjutnya. "Lebih cepat, Eques!"

"_Hey! Aku juga punya batas, kau tahu?"_

"Pertama, aku tidak tahu. Kedua, aku tidak peduli! Cepat bawa aku ke sana!"

"_Sebentar lagi!"_

Setelah mengembalikan fokusnya ke depan, Sharon bisa melihat area tempat Echo membatalkan kontrak Vincent dengan Dormouse secara paksa. Kalau rencana Sharon berhasil, mungkin hal yang sama juga akan terjadi di sini.

"Eques, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita berkomunikasi," kata Sharon dalam hati.

"_Apa kau berniat untuk membatalkan kontrak kita?" _tanya Eques penasaran.

"Selalu ada kemungkinan kalau itu akan terjadi, dengan maupun tanpa kemauanku. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas bantuan dan kekuatan yang telah kau pinjamkan kepadaku dan Pandora!"

Eques meringkik pelan dan berkata, _"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Sharon! Lagipula, berada di duniamu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada di Abyss!"_

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kembali ke Abyss lagi?"

"_Nah, manusia itu makhluk aneh yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Pada akhirnya gerbang diantara kedua dunia akan terbuka lagi. Aku tidak keberatan menunggu seribu tahun. Lagipula, waktu tidak memiliki arti di Abyss."_

"Aku berharap hal itu baru akan terjadi beberapa generasi lagi!"

Eques berderap ke tengah kehancuran dan berhenti, mengizinkan Sharon untuk melompat turun dari punggungnya. Sharon berbalik dan membelai leher Eques sementara _chain _itu menundukkan wajahnya dan menyentuh puncak kepala Sharon menggunakan moncongnya.

Sharon menatap kedua mata hitam Eques, "Terima kasih untuk segalanya!" bisiknya.

Wujud Eques berdenyar di bawah tangan Sharon. Sharon menarik tangannya dari sosok Eques yang semakin memudar dan tersenyum. Eques memberikan sebuah ringkikan selamat tinggal yang terakhir sebelum wujudnya menghilang sebelumnya.

Sharon membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah tempat dia masuk. Sekarang, Lotti berdiri di pinggir area berbentuk lingkaran itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Leon. Lotti menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika dia melihat Eques menghilang.

"Jadi? Duel terakhir?" tantang gadis itu.

Sharon tersenyum dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Lotti, "Tidak ada _chain, _tidak ada tipuan. Hanya kemampuan masing-masing, bagaimana?"

Lotti menimbang-nimbang persyaratan Sharon selama beberapa saat sebelum dia berkata, "Setuju!"

Tidak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi, Sharon segera menembakkan pistolnya. Sharon adalah penembak yang cukup ahli, tapi Lotti juga bukan anak kemarin sore. Dia hanya bergeser ke kanan satu langkah untuk menghindari peluru yang ditembakkan Sharon.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan, Sharon?" ejek Lotti.

"Memangnya kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik?" balas Sharon.

Lotti menggeram dan menyerbu Sharon. Sharon mempersiapkan diri untuk menembak lagi, tetapi sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, Lotti sudah menembaknya. Sharon segera merunduk untuk menghindari peluru yang menyasar kepalanya, tetapi tindakannya membuat gadis itu kehilangan kesempatannya untuk menembak.

Sebelum Sharon sempat berdiri tegak, Lotti sudah menabrak tubuh gadis yang lebih kecil itu. Sebelum gadis itu menyadarinya, Lotti sudah memitingnya di tanah. Lotti merengut pistol di tangan Sharon dengan paksa dan menempelkan laras pistol itu di kening Sharon.

Lotti menguap dengan bosan, "Belum satu menit berlalu, dan kau sudah kalah, Sharon! Membosankan!"

"Benarkah?" kata Sharon sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kurasa aku tidak sepenuhnya kalah. Maksudku, lihat! Aku masih hidup, kan?"

Lotti mengamati gadis dibawahnya, "Ya, kau masih hidup. Apa kau mau aku membunuhmu sekarang?" dia menawarkan.

"Tidak, terimakasih! Aku lebih memilih untuk hidup!" tolak Sharon.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu hidup," kata Lotti. "Kecuali…"

"Kecuali apa?" tanya Sharon penasaran.

"Kecuali kalau kau mau bergabung dengan Dark Sabrie," jawab Lotti kalem. "Apabila kau mau bergabung dengan kami, kami akan membiarkanmu tetap hidup. Selain itu, kau juga kontraktor _chain _yang kuat. Aku yakin kami bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu!"

"Dan membiarkan diriku menjadi boneka kalian? Tidak, terimakasih!" Sharon langsung menolak mentah-mentah. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada bergabung dengan kalian!"

Lotti kembali menyodokkan pistol di tangannya dengan keras di kening Sharon, menyebabkan gadis itu mengaduh sebentar. "Kau tidak mengerti, Sharon," katanya. "Kau bisa menjadi pemimpin dunia apabila kau mau! Bukankah itu yang setiap orang dambakan?"

"Lagipula, apabila kau tetap tidak mau bergabung dan oleh karena sesuatu hal aku membiarkanmu tetap hidup, kemana kau akan pergi? Di akhir hari ini, Dark Sabrie akan berhasil merebut kotak milik kalian dan menggunakannya. Pandora akan kalah, dan kau tidak akan punya rumah lagi. Kau tidak akan memiliki tujuan hidup lagi dan pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga. Kenapa menyia-nyiakan bakat yang kau miliki? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami?"

Sharon tertawa kecil ketika dia mendengar bujukan-bujukan Lotti. Gadis di atasnya mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, "Apa yang lucu?" tuntutnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengira kalau rumah adalah tempat kita tinggal, Lotti?" tanya Sharon dengan tenang. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan posisinya yang tidak menguntungkan dan pistol yang menempel di keningnya.

Sebelum Lotti sempat menjawab, Sharon sudah kembali berbicara, "Menurutku, tidak semua tempat yang kita tinggali bisa disebut rumah. Apa gunanya rumah mewah, apabila kau tidak merasa diterima di sana? Apabila kau diabaikan? Tidak!"

"Rumah adalah tempat kita merasa diterima dan nyaman. Rumah tidak selalu berarti tempat. Bahkan, kita bisa menyebut seseorang rumah kita. Selama ini, Pandora adalah rumahku. Tapi, walaupun kalian mengalahkan Pandora, aku masih memiliki rumah-rumah yang lain. Xerxes-nii, Alice, Ada, Oz, Echo, Gil, Elliot, Reo, mereka semualah alasan aku masih hidup sampai hari ini. Merekalah rumahku!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sharon berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Lotti. Sayangnya, Lotti jauh lebih kuat darinya. Gadis itu hanya perlu mengeluarkan sedikit lebih banyak tenaga untuk membuat usaha Sharon tidak berarti. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, Sharon sudah berhenti berusaha untuk membebaskan diri.

"Itukah definisi rumah milikmu?" tanya Lotti dengan suara pelan. Laras pistol yang dipegangnya masih belum meninggalkan kening Sharon. "Lucu, karena definisiku hampir sama dengan milikmu."

"Dark Sabrie adalah rumahku. Merekalah orang-orang pertama yang menerimaku sebagai siapa aku sebenarnya. Mungkin kau mengira kalau kami semua adalah orang jahat yang berusaha untuk menguasai dunia, sama seperti kami mengira kalau kami adalah orang jahat penghancur mimpi orang lain. Tetapi, kami bukanlah orang jahat."

"Sama seperti kau, dulu aku juga tidak punya tujuan hidup. Aku hanya bangun untuk menjalani hari demi hari. Dark Sabrielah yang memberiku tujuan hidup. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan orang lain untuk merebut tujuan hidupku maupun rumahku, karena itu sama saja dengan mereka membunuhku. Dan seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mati."

Lotti membuang pistol yang dipegangnya dan menggantinya dengan sebilah pisau, "Kurasa menggunakan pisau akan jauh lebih asyik daripada menggunakan pistol," Lotti menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungan Sharon.

Dia menempelkan mata pisau itu di lengan kiri Sharon, tepat diatas tato milik Sharon. "Jangan bingung seperti itu. Bukan hanya Pandora yang mengetahui tentang pembatalan paksa. Kami juga belajar dari pengalaman, kau tahu?"

"Kalau kalian bisa belajar dari pengalaman," Sharon berkata pelan, "kami juga bisa!"

Tanpa Lotti sadari, mata pisau milik Sharon juga sudah menempel di lengan kanannya. Rupanya, ketika mereka sedang sibuk berbicara tadi, Sharon memakai kesempatan yang ada untuk mengeluarkan pisaunya.

Lotti menunduk dan melihat mata pisau itu. Senyumnya segera memudar ketika dia melihat pisau di lengan kanannya. "Kurasa kita seri, eh?" tanyanya suram.

"Tidak ada yang menang, tidak ada yang kalah," gumam Sharon sebelum dia menghunjamkan pisaunya ke lengan Lotti. Pada saat yang sama, Lotti juga menghunjamkan pisaunya ke lengan atas Sharon.

Ledakan rasa sakit segera menerpa Sharon. Rasanya seperti seseorang telah mencabut jantung gadis itu dan mengembalikannya lagi. Eques sudah menjadi bagian penting dari dirinya, sehingga ketika hubungannya dengan _chain_nya terputus, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tidak heran Vincent sampai pingsan selama dua minggu.

Tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, Sharon menjerit sekuat tenaga. Lotti juga ikut menjerit. Gadis di atasnya menjatuhkan diri dari atas Sharon dan bergelung di tanah, kedua tangannya memegangi kepalanya erat-erat, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat itu. Sharon melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebelum kesadaran Sharon ditelan oleh kegelapan, dia bersumpah dia bisa mendengar suara ringkikan kuda.

.

Oz masih berada di alun-alun ketika dia merasakannya.

Oz tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Rasanya seperti ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Rasanya seperti salah satu benang yang menghubungkannya dengan teman-temannya terputus.

Oz hanya pernah merasakan hal ini sekali. Dan apabila pengalamannya bisa diandalkan, ini sama sekali bukan berita baik.

Dia segera menyalakan alat transmisinya dan berkata, "Ada! Salah seorang dari kita telah memutuskan, atau diputuskan, hubungannya dengan _chain_nya! Cari tahu siapa itu! Dan kirimkan salah seorang dari kita untuk ke tempatnya!"

"Siap, kak!" Oz bisa mendengar jawaban sigap adiknya.

"Ini sama sekali bukan berita baik," gumam Oz sebelum dia kembali melangkah.

.

Ada menekan sebuah tombol di _headset_nya yang memungkinkan semua anggota Pandora untuk mendengar suaranya, walaupun alat mereka dimatikan.

"Siapapun yang masih sadar, jawab pesan ini! Cepat!" perintahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, jawaban dari teman-temannya mulai datang.

"Ada! Jangan bikin kaget!" Nah, itu pasti Alice.

"Erm, Ada? Aku sedang sedikit… sibuk!" Elliot, cek.

"Ada apa?" Kedengarannya Echo masih sehat-sehat saja.

"Bisa dilanjutkan nanti?" Sepertinya Reo sedang kewalahan.

"Yo, ada masalah?" Ada menceklis nama Break dari daftarnya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah," suara Gil terdengar beberapa saat kemudian.

Ini hanya menyisakan satu orang di daftar milik Ada.

"Sharon? Kau bisa dengar aku?" tanya Ada sekadar untuk memastikan. Tidak ada jawaban. Ini semakin menegaskan ketakutan Ada.

Sharon telah keluar dari permainan.

Ada segera meraih kertas-kertas di depannya dan mencoba untuk mencari salah satu dari temannya yang berada paling dekat dengan tempat Sharon terakhir kali diketahui keberadaannya. Ini cukup sulit, karena selain mendaftar pergerakan teman-temannya, Ada juga memantau pergerakan anggota Reinhart. Tak heran ada banyak sekali kertas di mejanya sekarang.

Akhirnya, setelah sekitar satu menit mencari, Ada menemukan orang yang tepat. Dia segera memberikan perintah, "Break, pergi ke tem…"

Ada tercekat di tengah-tengah kalimatnya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup, sayang," bisik seseorang di telinganya.

**TBC**


	33. For Our Promise

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 33: For Our Promise**

"Siapapun yang masih sadar, jawab pesan ini! Cepat!"

Perintah Ada yang tegas tapi terdengar panik membuat Break menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. Ini pertama kalinya Ada melakukan panggilan darurat, dan apabila dia sampai melakukannya, berarti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Yo, ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ada selama beberapa saat setelahnya. Hal ini cukup membuat Break khawatir. Dia melirik ke depan dan melihat kalau jarak antara Rufus dan dirinya sudah semakin jauh. Kalau Ada tidak menjawab dalam waktu dekat, dia akan kehilangan jejaknya.

Akhirnya, suara statis terdengar dari alat transmisinya, disusul oleh suara Ada, yang masih terdengar panik.

"Break, pergi ke tem…" perkataan Ada terputus begitu saja di tengah jalan.

"Halo? Ada? Ada apa?" Break setengah berteriak ke alat transmisinya.

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Ada. Koneksi antara dia dan Ada telah terputus, dan Break memiliki kecurigaan kalau Ada sedang berada di dalam masalah.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk apa?" gumamnya bingung. Menyadari fakta kalau pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab dalam waktu dekat, Break mematikan alat transmisinya dan kembali membuntuti Rufus.

"Dia mau membawaku kemana sih?" gumam Break bingung.

Sekilas, Break melihat Rufus memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Mata merahnya melebar ketika dia melihat apa yang telah diambil oleh Rufus dari sakunya itu. Granat suara.

"Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu kan?" pikir Break panik. "Di tengah orang banyak seperti ini?"

Untuk amannya, Break memakai penyumpal telinganya yang sengaja dia kalungkan di lehernya agar lebih mudah diraih apabila dia membutuhkannya. Lagipula, alat yang berbentuk seperti headset itu mendukung penyamarannya sebagai seorang penggemar gothic.

Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat orang yang berada paling dekatnya, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang memakai sebuah _hoodie _berwarna merah muda, berhenti berjalan secara tiba-tiba. Sebelum Break sempat bereaksi, tubuh gadis itu terjatuh ke atas tanah, tidak sadarkan diri.

Break kembali memandang ke depan dan melihat kalau Rufus telah menggunakan senjatanya. Hampir semua orang yang berada di jalan itu telah kehilangan kesadaran karena efek serangan granat suara itu, sementara yang lain segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu ketika mereka melihat Rufus dan granat kosong yang kini dipegangnya.

Dengan perlahan, Break melepaskan penyumpal telinganya setelah dia yakin bahwa keadaan sudah aman, kalau keadaan seperti ini bisa dibilang aman. Sementara itu, Rufus membuang granat kosong yang dipegangnya.

"Sebaiknya kau meninggalkan tempat ini," Break memberitahu salah satu dari sedikit orang yang masih berada di jalan itu. Dia sedikit menyentakkan tangan kanannya dan sebuah belati meluncur ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka. "Aku hanya ingin bertukar sepatah dua patah kata dengan temanku di sana secara pribadi."

Kalau sebelumnya orang-orang tadi berniat untuk tinggal dan menonton, mereka segera berubah pikiran. Dalam waktu singkat, hanya tinggal dia dan Rufus yang berdiri di jalan itu.

"Cara yang ampuh untuk mengusir mereka, Mad Hatter," puji Rufus. "Walaupun agak kasar."

Break tersenyum dengan malas, "Cara itu jauh lebih ampuh daripada caramu, Rufus. Setidaknya," Break memandang tubuh-tubuh tidak sadarkan diri di sekelilingnya dan Rufus, total ada 17 orang. "dengan caraku, tidak akan jatuh korban-korban tak bersalah seperti ini."

"Sedikit suara yang terlalu keras tidak akan membunuh mereka," kata Rufus santai. Dia berlutut di samping salah satu korbannya dan meletakkan tangannya di lehernya. "Setidaknya, mereka masih bernafas."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mereka?" tanya Break. "Kau ingin kita berduel di antara mereka sehingga aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata jarak jauh karena takut akan melukai mereka?"

Rufus menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak sekejam itu."

"Cih! Katakan itu kepada Alyss dan Jack!"

Dengan perlahan, Rufus bangkit berdiri. Dia mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah Break dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Mad Hatter?" tanyanya pelan. "Berapa orang yang telah kau bunuh untuk bertahan hidup, Break? Ah, bukan. Kevin?"

Genggaman Break terhadap pisaunya mengencang. "Lima tahun sudah aku tidak mendengar orang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tenang.

Rufus hanya tersenyum misterius untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Break, "Aku punya banyak koneksi," jawabnya singkat. "Tidak terlalu sulit untuk mencari berita tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh seorang anak, terutama yang bermata merah."

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" tanya Break pelan. "Bukankah kita berdua sama? Kita berdua sama-sama anak pembawa sial, anak yang sebaiknya tidak dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Sudah berapa banyak yang kau bunuh?"

Rufus menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mengamati kuku-kuku jarinya, "Aku tidak tahu, aku berhenti menghitung sejak yang kelima."

Break menyipitkan matanya, "Rupanya kau lebih parah dari aku. Seingatku, jumlahku tidak sebanyak itu."

"Ah, walaupun nilai kita berbeda, tapi kita berdua tetap sama. Kita berdua sama-sama telah ternodai. Dan sampai kapanpun, pembunuh tidak akan pernah diterima oleh masyarakat."

"Aku tahu itu," Break tertawa ganjil. "Tapi Pandora tidak bisa dibilang anggota masyarakat biasa, ya kan?"

"Begitu juga dengan Dark Sabrie," Rufus menyetujui. "Kami bukanlah orang biasa, dan kami tidak pernah berniat untuk menjadi orang biasa. Jadi, kurasa menambahkan namamu dalam daftarku tidak akan memberikan efek apa-apa."

"Oh ya? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Break. "Membunuhku bukan pekerjaan yang mudah, kau tahu? Sudah banyak yang mencoba untuk melakukannya, dan aku masih berdiri di sini, kan?"

"Aku tahu itu," balas Rufus dengan tenang. "Tapi sekarang aku akan menghapus kepercayaan dirimu itu."

Break merasakan kedatangannya pada detik-detik terakhir. Tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke belakang, anak laki-laki itu segera tiarap. Satu set cakar setajam silet menyambar udara tempat Break berdiri sebelumnya.

"Kau curang, Rufus!" keluh Break. "Seharusnya kau menyimpan Dodo untuk nanti! Dalam duel, seharusnya kita tidak mengeluarkan _chain _kecuali terpaksa!"

"Kadang-kadang merusak tradisi tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Rufus datar.

"Kalau kau sudah merusak tradisi," Break berkata. Dia menjetikkan jemari tangannya dan Mad Hatter, yang sedari tadi menunggu aba-aba dari Break, muncul di belakangnya, "Tidak apa-apa kalau aku juga menggunakan Mad Hatter, kan?"

Rufus menyeringai, "Sepertinya lumayan adil,"

.

Duel di antara mereka berdua tidak berjalan dengan cukup baik.

Break tidak bisa menyerang Rufus secara langsung karena takut serangannya akan melukai orang-orang tidak bersalah yang dipingsankan oleh Rufus pada awal duel mereka. Sisi positifnya, Rufus juga tidak bisa melancarkan serangan mematikan menggunakan Dodo atau senjata-senjata lain. Jadi, posisi mereka berimbang.

"Sepertinya posisi kita tidak menguntungkan, eh?" tanya Break kepada Mad Hatter.

_Begitu juga dengan mereka,_ chain itu menjawab. _Akan lebih baik kalau kita bisa memindahkan arena duel kita. Omong-omong, laki-laki yang berada di sebelah kananmu hampir sadar._

Break menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat laki-laki berambut hitam yang memakai jaket merah di sebelahnya sudah membuka matanya. Dia mengedipkan sepasang iris hitam legamnya dan menatap Break dengan bingung. Kedua iris itu melebar ketika dia menatap pisau di tangan Break dan Mad Hatter yang melayang di belakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sebelum laki-laki itu sempat berbicara lebih lanjut, Break sudah memukul bagian belakang lehernya menggunakan gagang pisaunya, mengirim laki-laki itu kembali ke alam bawah sadar. Dia menatap ke sekelilingnya dan melihat kalau beberapa orang yang lain sudah mulai terbangun.

"Oi, Rufus!" serunya kepada Rufus, yang sepertinya juga sudah mulai sibuk menangani saksi-saksi mata yang mulai bangun. "Bagaimana kalau kita pindah? Aku yakin kau tidak ingin ini semua dimuat di koran edisi besok!"

"Baiklah," sahut Rufus. Dia mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari saku jaketnya, yang segera Break kenali sebagai bom asap. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Kevin!"

Rufus segera melemparkan bom-bom asap itu, dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, jalan itu sudah dipenuhi oleh asap yang mengaburkan pandangan Break. Asap itu membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Dia menutup hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk memblokir asap memasuki saluran pernapasannya lebih jauh.

"Hatter, cari dimana Rufus dan Dodo berada!" perintahnya.

_Roger! _

Menggunakan insting yang sudah diasahnya selama bertahun-tahun, Break segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia membiarkan kedua kakinya membawanya kemanapun mereka mau. Dalam waktu singkat, asap telah menipis dan Break bisa melihat dengan jelas kembali. Break menurunkan tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar yang terbebas dari asap untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang kosong.

Dia masih berada di daerah pertokoan, tetapi dia tidak melihat ada satupun orang yang berkeliaran di jalan. Mungkin polisi telah mensterilkan area itu karena kekacauan yang telah dia dia dan Rufus buat tadi. Break menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sebuah toko. "Kau sudah menemukan dia, Hatter?"

Dalam sekejap, Mad Hatter kembali menampakkan dirinya di samping Break. Dia mengedipkan mata raksasanya, _Mereka ada di…_

Mad Hatter tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, karena tiba-tiba Dodo muncul di atasnya dan menerkamnya.

Gelombang rasa sakit menghantam tubuh Break ketika cakar-cakar setajam silet milik Dodo menyayat tubuh chainnya. Rasanya seakan-akan dirinya sendiri yang dicakar oleh Dodo, bukan Mad Hatter. Break menutup matanya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan berusaha untuk tidak menjerit. Dia tidak ingin memberikan Rufus kepuasan karena jeritannya.

Ketika rasa sakit itu sudah mereda, Break membuka matanya. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Dodo, Mad Hatterm, maupun tanda-tanda kehidupan lain di sekelilingnya.

"Hatter, kau baik-baik saja?" gumam Break.

_Beberapa luka sayatan, bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku hadapi,_ terdengar jawaban Mad Hatter, walaupun suara chain itu terdengar letih. _Aku butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diri. Jadi, _well, _kau sendirian selama sekitar lima belas menit ke depan. Maaf…_

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," Break kembali menggumam. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Istirahatlah! Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap hidup selama lima belas menit ke depan. Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada Sharon kalau aku akan tetap hidup."

Break sempat mendengar suara desiran jubah sebelum koneksi antara dirinya dan Mad Hatter terputus. Anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas. Berduel dengan Rufus tanpa Mad Hatter, terutama apabila lawannya memiliki _chain _sekuat Dodo, Break tidak yakin dia bisa menang. Tapi, selalu ada kemungkinan kalau Dodo juga ikut terluka pada saat serangan tadi.

Sekali lagi, Break berusaha mengontak Ada. Dia sempat mendengar suara nafas memburu milik Ada dan suara besi beradu dengan besi sebelum koneksinya kembali terputus.

"Apa yang terjadi di markas?" pikir Break khawatir. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengusir kekhawatiran itu dari pikirannya. Ada bukan seorang gadis yang lemah, Break yakin dia pasti bisa mengatasi apapun yang sedang terjadi di markas dengan baik. Lagipula, dia tidak akan bisa membantunya kalau dia sendiri belum bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Dimana Rufus sialan itu bersembunyi sih?" Break mengutuk pelan. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan melihat ke kanan kirinya untuk menginspeksi lingkungan tempat dia berada.

Keadaan masih sama seperti sebelumnya, belum ada satu manusia pun yang melewati daerah itu. Break menganggap itu semua masih berada dalam batas kewajaran. Tidak akan ada satu orang waras pun yang mau berkeliaran di sana setelah semua hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang terasa aneh. Break mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha mencari apa yang dirasakannya aneh. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menyadari apa yang salah.

Daerah itu terlalu sepi. Walaupun tidak ada orang di sana, seharusnya tempat ini tidak sehening ini. Seharusnya ada suara keributan di kejauhan, atau kepak sayap burung yang terbang di angkasa, atau suara air yang mengalir di saluran air. Bahkan udara pun terdiam. Aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pikir Break bingung.

Dia meluruskan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan daerah itu. Dia mengintip melalui jendela sebuah toko dan mendapati kalau toko itu tidak berpenghuni. Mungkin pemiliknya sudah mengungsikan dirinya dan keluarganya.

Break kembali berjalan hingga dia sampai di pusat pertokoan, tempat tiga buah jalan besar bertemu. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah pertigaan itu, tidak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Break!"

Kedua telinga Break menegak ketika dia mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat dia kenal dengan baik. Reflek, dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya melebar terkejut ketika dia melihat Sharon di mulut salah satu dari ketiga jalan.

Dia tampak baik-baik saja, tetapi ada sesuatu yang salah dari caranya berjalan. Menggunakan dinding di sisi kanannya sebagai dukungan, dia menyeret kaki kanannya sementara kaki krinya terus melangkah dengan normal. Dia telah kehilangan ranselnya, dan bajunya robek di beberapa tempat.

Dia menatap Break dengan iris sewarna mawarnya, "Break, tolong aku…"

Tidak ada hal lain yang diinginkan oleh Break selain berlari menuju Sharon dan membantunya, tetapi instingnya terus berteriak kalau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan semua ini. Kakinya menolak untuk bergerak mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Sharon…" hanya itu yang berhasil Break ucapkan.

Sharon berhenti berjalan ketika dia mendenga suara Break. "Break, kenapa kau hanya diam saja di situ?" air mata mulai memenuhi mata gadis itu.

Hati Break terasa sakit ketika dia melihat air mata Sharon. Dia baru saja mulai melangkah menghapiri Sharon ketika ranselnya menggesek dinding.

"Tunggu, dinding?" batin Break bingung. "Tidak mungkin ada dinding di belakangku! Aku berdiri di tengah jalan!"

Untuk memastikan, tangan Break menggapai ke belakang. Ujung jemarinya meraba permukaan kasar sebuah dinding bata.

Kemudian satu fakta lain menghantamnya. Sharon tidak pernah memanggilnya Break lagi.

"Ini semua ilusi!" pikir Break. Dia memejamkan matanya dan benar saja, dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Sharon ataupun orang lain di depannya.

Tetapi, ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dari sisi kanannya, dengan cepat. Begitu dekat sehingga seharusnya Break sudah merasakan aura keberadaannya sedari tadi, tetapi tidak dia rasakan karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan ilusi yang memerangkapnya.

Break segera menghunjamkan tangan kanannya, yang sedang memegang pisau, ke arah orang yang berada di sampingnya. Suara desis kesakitan dan keterkejutan terdengar oleh telinga Break. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat ilusi di sekelilingnya buyar dan dia kembali berada di tempat perkelahian Dodo dan Mad Hatter, masih bersandar pada dinding yang sama.

Break melepaskan pegangannya terhadap pisaunya. "Kuakui kalau ilusi yang kau buat cukup bagus, Rufus. Bahkan aku, yang sudah tidak bergantung pada penglihatanku lagi, tertipu cukup lama olehnya. Apa ini salah satu kekuatan Dodo?"

Dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat Rufus tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di sampingnya, pisau Break mencuat dari perutnya. Rupanya racun yang dilumurkan di pisau itu bekerja lebih cepat dari yang Break perkirakan.

Anak laki-laki itu berlutut dan mencabut pisaunya dari tubuh Rufus. Dia mengecek denyut nadi lawannya dan dengan lega mendapati kalau dia masih hidup. Dia tidak mau menambah panjang daftar korbannya, walaupun dia adalah musuhnya. Lagipula, Sharon akan tidak akan senang kalau dia tahu Break telah membunuh orang.

Break meringis. Dia sudah membunuh cukup banyak orang pada masa-masa awal hidupnya, dan Sharon tidak mengetahui hal itu. Itu adalah salah satu rahasia yang Break simpan rapat-rapat. Dia tidak akan sanggup menghadapi penolakan Sharon apabila gadis itu mengetahui kalau kedua tangannya telah ternoda.

"Break!"

Break menoleh dan melihat Elliot berlari ke arahnya. Kecuali bagian tangan jaketnya yang robek, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Dia berhenti di belakang Break.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Break mengangguk. Dia mulai membuka tas yang dibawa oleh Rufus ketika Elliot berkata, "Tidak usah!"

Break menatap anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan bingung. "Kenapa? Bisa saja dia membawa yang asli?"

Elliot menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yang asli berada di tangan Glen, dan dia sedang berduel dengan Gil sekarang."

"Kenapa aku tidak heran, ya?" tanya Break. Elliot mengangkat bahunya.

Terdengar suara 'bip' kecil dari alat transmitor milik Break, disusul oleh suara Ada,

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya masalah di markas juga telah terselesaikan," Break memberitahu Elliot.

"Sebaik-baiknya orang yang baru saja terkena ilusi bisa," jawab Break. "Kemana saja kau setengah jam terakhir?"

"Aku ada sedikit, er, masalah. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku informasikan!"

"Lalu apa?"

.

Break dan Elliot berlari seperti dikejar setan. Berita yang disampaikan oleh Ada kepada mereka berdua sama sekali bukan berita bagus, dan sekarang mereka sedang berpacu dengan waktu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi nanti, Elliot!" teriak Break ketika mereka berdua sampai di tempat mereka harus berpisah. Elliot hanya mengangguk dan segera membelokkan arah larinya ke kanan, sementara Break tetap berlari ke depan.

"Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apakah kau mau mendengar doa dari seorang pembunuh seperti diriku, tetapi, aku mohon, jangan ambil Sharon!" doa Break dalam hati.

Dalam waktu singkat, dia telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Dia sempat tertegun sejenak ketika melihat daerah kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh Vincent semakin meluas, tetapi dia segera melupakannya ketika dia melihat sosok-sosok yang berada di tengah kehancuran.

Seorang pemuda yang tidak Break kenal berdiri di tengah kawah. Tubuh Lotti yang tidak sadarkan diri disampirkan di pundaknya. Sepucuk pistol berada di tangannya, larasnya mengarah ke tubuh tidak sadarkan diri lainnya yang terbaring di atas tanah.

Sharon.

Menjerit murka, Break segera menembakkan pistol yang sedang digenggamnya ke arah pemuda itu. Tembakannya memang meleset, tapi itu cukup untuk mengagetkan pemuda itu. Refleks, dia menoleh ke arah tembakan itu berasal. Kedua matanya melebar ketika melihat Break berdiri dalam jarak kurang dari 10 meter darinya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" geram Break dengan nada mengancam.

Pemuda itu tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya tinggal di sana lebih lama lagi, jadi dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi.

Break segera bergegas menghampiri Sharon. Dengan lembut, dia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dari tanah. Dia mengernyit ketika melihat sayatan yang cukup dalam di lengan kiri atas Sharon. Tato rantai yang dimiliki setiap anggota Pandora kini sudah tidak ada lagi disitu.

"Pemutusan, eh?" gumam Break suram. "Dilihat dari kerusakan yang ada, sepertinya Lotti juga bernasib sama. Sayang aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama kepada Rufus."

Break menyalakan alat transmisinya, "Ada? Aku sudah menemukan Sharon. Kau benar, dia ada disini. Aku akan membawanya ke markas sekarang juga!"

"Tidak perlu," terdengar jawaban Ada. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana. Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa untuk merawat lukanya, oke?"

"Roger!"

Setelah koneksi antara dirinya dan Ada terputus, Break segera merawat luka Sharon. Dia merobek bagian lengan jaketnya untuk dijadikan perban. Kain hitam menjadi semakin hitam saja ketika darah Sharon membasahinya.

"Aku harap Ada bisa menjahit luka," gumam Break. Dia segera memeriksa bagian tubuh Sharon yang lain dan dengan lega mendapati kalau Sharon tidak mendenrita luka serius lain.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu tadi, Sharon…"

**TBC**

**__**_A/N:_

__Aire: Ohayou/konnichiwa/konbawa, minna-san!

Ann: Berhubung Aoife-chan masih kecapean karena dua minggu terakhir, kami, Reinhart Twins yang akan cuap-cuap di sini!

Aire: Aoife-chan bilang dia minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena update yang amat sangat telat ini. Writerblock plus kegalakan kakak-kakak kelas plus tugas-tugas sekolah berhasil membuat Aoife gak punya waktu untuk nulis fanfic.

Ann: Anehnya, dia masih punya waktu untuk internetan sama nonton anime.

Aire: Aoife juga bilang kalau dia mungkin gak bisa update lagi sampe US beres. Jadi, mata nee!


	34. For A New World

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 34: For A Better World**

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Alice bersumpah dia melihat Lacie berbelok di tikungan itu tadi. Tetapi, ketika dia sampai di tikungan itu, gadis itu sudah menghilang. Padahal jalan itu cukup panjang, tanpa ada tempat yang ideal untuk bersembunyi. Alice sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana Lacie bisa menghilang begitu saja.

"Cheshire, apa kau merasakan kehadiran Lacie?" bisik Alice sementara dia berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sepi.

"_Tidak, nyan! Mungkin dia menggunakan _chain_nya untuk kabur, nyan!"_

"Ini sama sekali tidak seperti dia," gumam Alice.

"_Semua orang bisa berubah, nyan!"_

"Aku tahu itu!"

Alice mempercepat langkahnya hingga dia hampir berlari. Selagi dia berlari, dia kembali mencoba mengontak Ada. Sejak pengabsenan terakhir yang dilakukan oleh Ada, yang entah karena alasan apa terdengar panik, lima belas menit yang lalu, Alice sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya.

"Sialan! Masih juga tidak bisa!" umpat Alice ketika sekali lagi dia tidak bisa menghubungi temannya.

Alice terlalu sibuk mengotak-atik alat transmisinya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah sampai di persimpangan berikutnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang atau setidaknya melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, Alice berbelok ke arah kanan.

Sebuah suara tabrakan bergema di jalan itu.

"Ouch!"

"Aw!"

"Echo?"

"Alice?"

Gadis berambut biru pucat, sekarang hitam, di depan Alice bangkit berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Dia mengusap-ngusap bagian kanan tubuhnya yang sakit karena menabrak Alice tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Alice bingung. "Bukannya kau tadi membuntuti Doug?"

"Tadinya," jawab Echo. "Tapi kemudian dia menyadari keberadaanku. Kami sempat berduel sebentar, tapi Zwei tetap tidak mau muncul sehingga aku tidak bisa menggunakan Doldam. Jadi aku menyingkir sebentar untuk menyusun rencana. Siapa sih yang bilang kalau dia tidak akan membawa gada?"

Alice mengerutkan keningnya, "Break, kalau aku tidak salah. Memangnya dia membawa gadanya?"

Memar-memar di tangan kanan Echo yang tidak tertutup oleh jaketnya cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Alice.

"Sebenarnya bukan gada, tapi pentungan, tapi sama saja. Kau sendiri?" Echo balik bertanya. "Bukannya kau tadi mengejar Lacie?"

"Nah, itu dia! Aku kehilangan dia satu menit yang lalu!" gerutu Alice. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

Echo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya. Tapi, tidakkah kau pikir ini aneh? Bukannya tadi Doug dan Lacie pergi ke arah yang berlawanan? Kecil kemungkinan kita bisa bertemu secara kebetulan seperti ini. Kecuali…"

Echo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Walaupun Echo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, Alice segera mengerti apa yang gadis itu maksud.

"Sial," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Alice.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini?" tanya Echo. Tetapi Alice menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, lebih baik kita berduel dengan mereka disini. Lagipula, kesempatan kita untuk menang akan lebih besar apabila kita melawan mereka berdua."

"Kau benar," respon Echo menyetujui. "Menurutmu, sekarang mereka ada…"

Sekali lagi, Echo menghentikan perkatannya di tengah-tengah. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap sesuatu di belakang Alice dengan ekspresi serius. Tentu saja kelakuan Echo ini membuat Alice waswas.

"Echo?" tanya Alice dengan nada waswas. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Echo tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, tanpa aba-aba dia mendorong tubuh Alice ke belakang sekuat tenaga, membuat gadis itu terjerembab. Sebelum Alice sempat memprotes, Echo sudah kembali mendorong tubuhnya sehingga dia berbaring telentang di atas tanah. Echo sendiri kini sedang menundukkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Alice.

"Echo!" hardik Alice. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Terdengar suara kaca pecah, diikuti dengan suara pecahan kaca yang membentur tanah.

"Aku berusaha melindungimu dari itu," jawab Echo dengan nada datar khasnya. Dia kembali berdiri dan mebantu Alice kembali bangkit dari posisinya.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah kaca yang pecah itu, kemudian ke arah yang berlawanan.

Pada saat itulah sebuah granat meledak di dekat mereka.

Insting bertempur Alice segera mengambil alih. Dia segera melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari ledakan itu. Dia tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari beberapa luka bakar ringan, tetapi cukup cepat untuk menghindari luka-luka yang lebih serius.

"Sialan!" umpat Alice, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Echo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seperti Alice, Echo juga berhasil menghindar dari ledakan itu, tetapi dia melompat dari arah yang berlawanan. Sekarang dia berada sekitar lima meter di kanan Alice. Dia mengangkat jempolnya untuk merespon pertanyaan Alice. Selain jaket hitamnya yang sedikit hangus, tampaknya dia baik-baik saja.

"Tampaknya ledakan ini dimaksudkan untuk memisahkan kita!" terka Echo.

"Kalau begitu, mereka berhasil!" gerutu Alice dalam hati.

"Ah, tampaknya Echo bisa membaca rencana kami dengan cukup baik."

Alice segera memutar tubuhnya begitu dia mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Alice berani bersumpah bahwa tidak ada apapun selain udara di belakangnya lima detik sebelumnya. Sekarang, Lacie berdiri dengan santai di sana. Sepucuk pistol berperedam berada di tangan kanannya, larasnya mengarah ke kepala Alice.

"Lacie!" geram Alice. "Jadi kau akan membunuhku sekarang, eh?"

Lacie tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, jari telunjuknya menekan picu dengan lebih keras.

"_Sayonara, _Alice!"

.

Echo segera menoleh ke arah Alice ketika dia mendengar suara tembakan. Dia sempat melihat peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Lacie melesat ke arah Alice, meleset hanya karena gerakan refleks Alice.

"Alice! Kau baik-baik saja?" seru Echo.

Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, Alice balas berseru, "Aku baik-baik saja! Aku bisa menangani dia! Lebih baik kau menangani urusanmu sendiri! Berusahalah untuk tetap hidup selama lima menit ke depan!"

Seakan-akan untuk membuktikan perkataan Alice, arus udara di belakang leher Echo berubah. Dari pengalaman yang didapatkannya selama setengah jam terakhir, Echo tahu kalau dia akan mengalami patah leher apabila dia tetap berdiri di situ. Echo segera menundukkan tubuhnya, membuat pentungan Doug lewat dengan tidak berbahaya di atas punggungnya.

Untuk saat ini, dia harus mempercayai Alice. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar adalah bagaimana caranya Echo bisa bertahan hidup dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

Setelah serangan Doug selesai, Echo segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan berputar. Sepucuk _handgun _yang tadinya tersembunyi di lengan jaketnya kini sudah berada di genggamannya. Tanpa ragu, dia menembak dada Doug yang terekspos.

Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, mustahil tembakannya meleset. Tembakannya memang tidak meleset, tetapi peluru itu hanya memantul di jaket yang dipakai Doug dan jatuh dengan tidak berbahaya ke atas tanah, nyaris tidak meninggalkan apa-apa kecuali lubang di jaketnya.

Echo hanya mengangkat alisnya ketika dia melihat kejanggalan itu. "Dia memakai rompi anti-peluru rupanya," pikirnya. "Well, itu tidak terlalu membuatku terkejut."

Doug kembali menyerang Echo menggunakan pentungannya. Dengan mudah, Echo menghindari serangan itu. Tetapi dia harus segera menghindar dari serangan lainnya. Doug sama sekali tidak memberikan celah bagi Echo untuk menyerang.

Echo berusaha memutar otaknya sementara dia menghindar dari serangan membabibuta Doug. Dia memperhatikan senjata di tangan Doug. Pentungan itu berbentuk seperti tongkat bisbol yang terbuat dari kayu. Cukup ringan sehingga bisa diayunkan dengan mudah, namun tetap saja sakit apabila terkena.

"Ah, mungkin…"

Kali ini, ketika Doug menyerang, Echo tidak menghindar. Dia melompat dan menendang pentungan yang menyasar kepalanya itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Terdengar suara krak yang keras dan pentungan itu patah.

Echo kembali mendarat di tanah, tetapi aksinya tadi bukan tidak memberikan efek kepadanya. Kaki kanan yang tadi dipakainya untuk menendang pentungan Doug kini tidak bisa menyangga berat tubunya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Sekarang apa?" pikirnya.

Doug menatap patahan pentungan di tangannya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Kemudian, dia mengangkat bahunya dan membuang senjata yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sepotong kayu tidak berguna itu. Dia merogoh ke dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk pistol.

Pistol milik Echo sendiri telah terjatuh dari tangannya pada satu titik ketika dia berusaha menghindar dari serangan Doug. Echo bisa saja mengambil salah satu dari sekian banyak senjata yang ada di ranselnya, tetapi dia yakin peluru Doug akan menembus tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum dia sempat meraih apapun.

Kaki Echo masih menolak untuk menurutinya, sehingga Echo tidak bisa berlindung. Dia hanya bisa menatap mata mirip kucing Doug ketika pemiliknya mengarahkan laras pistolnya ke kepala Echo.

Tidak seperti teman-temannya, Echo tidak suka bertukar kata selagi bertempur, dan sepertinya Doug juga memegang prinsip yang sama sepertinya. Lagipula, tidak seperti Alice dan Lacie, tidak ada dendam pribadi di antara Echo dan Doug. Jadi, tidak ada siapapun di antara mereka yang berbicara ketika Doug mulai menekan picu.

"_Minggir!"_

Tiba-tiba, Echo merasa seperti ada seseorang yang menarik bagian belakang bajunya kemudian mendorongnya ke belakang. Refleks, dia menutup matanya.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia tidak lagi berada di jalanan tempat dia bertempur dengan Doug. Dia berada di sebuah tempat yang familiar walaupun sudah jarang dia kunjungi. Sebuah tempat yang berada di antara khayalan dan kenyataan.

Berdiri membelakangi Echo, adalah seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, gadis itu berbicara, "Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku apabila kau berada di dalam kesulitan, Echo?"

Echo membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku sudah berusaha memanggilmu selama empat jam terakhir! Kemana saja kau, Zwei?"

Zwei menoleh ke arah alter egonya dan mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung, "Eh? Selama itukah? Sepertinya aku ketiduran terlalu lama."

"Itu bukan ketiduran lagi namanya," gumam Echo.

"Well, setidaknya aku datang tepat waktu!" kata Zwei santai. "Keberatan kalau aku mengambil alih dari sini?"

"Silahkan!"

.

"Hei, Doldam!"

"_Nona! Lama tidak bertemu! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku sudah berjamur di Abyss!"_

"Simpan basa-basimu untuk nanti! Sekarang, datang saja!"

"_Masih tidak sabaran seperti dulu, aku lihat. Baiklah."_

Zwei membuka matanya begitu dia merasakan sebuah angin ribut kecil di belakangnya, tanda bahwa Doldam sudah muncul. Dengan segera, dia melihat Doug berdiri di depannya, lengkap dengan pistol yang teracung ke arah kepalanya.

Doug tampak terkejut dengan kemunculan Zwei dan Doldam yang tiba-tiba. Doldam menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Doug menggunakan benangnya. Benang-benang tipis yang mengikatnya di berbagai tempat membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka _marionette, _yang memang cocok dengan keadannya sekarang.

Zwei berusaha bangkit berdiri, tetapi kembali terjatuh ketika kaki kanannya menolak untuk bergerak. "Demi Tuhan, Echo!" pikir Zwei. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kakimu?"

"_Jangan tanya! Omong-omong, ada obat bius di saku kanan ransel."_

Menuruti petunjuk Echo, Zwei merogoh saku kanan ranselnya dan menarik keluar sebuah alat suntik berisi cairan kekuningan. "Lalu? Dimana aku harus menggunakannya?"

"_Itu bukan untukmu! Itu untuk Doug!"_

"Oh," Zwei meringis. "Doldam, kau bisa bantu aku tidak?"

Beberapa utas benang baru meluncur dari tangan Doldam, mengikat lengan Zwei, kemudian mengangkat gadis itu hingga ke posisi berdiri. Zwei meringis menahan sakit ketika pergelangan kaki kanannya berdenyut dengan menyakitkan.

Dengan perlahan, didukung oleh benang-benang milik Doldam, Zwei melangkah ke arah Doug. Mata kucing anak laki-laki itu terus mengikuti gerakan Zwei sementara gadis itu menempelkan jarum suntik itu di leher Doug, tepat di atas urat nadi.

"Tenang, ini hanya obat bius, bukan racun," kata Zwei. "Kau hanya akan tertidur sebentar, dan ketika kau terbangun nanti, kau dipersilakan untuk mengikuti pesta kemenangan Pandora."

Doug menatap Zwei dengan dingin sebelum menjawab,

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Zwei menyuntikkan obat bius itu ke leher Doug. Dalam waktu singkat, obat itu menunjukkan efeknya ketika mata Doug tertutup. Doldam melepaskan kendalinya atas Doug, menyebabkan tubuh anak laki-laki itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"Beres, Echo!"gumam Zwei.

"_Terima kasih," _jawab Echo. _"Apa Alice baik-baik saja?"_

"Eh? Alice?" tanya Zwei bingung. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari duel lain yang terjadi di dekatnya.

Alice dan Lacie sedang berduel pisau melawan pisau. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan _chain _mereka. Zwei berasumsi bahwa mereka belum menggunakan _chain _mereka.

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja," kata Zwei untuk menjawab pertanyaan Echo sebelumnya. "Apa aku perlu membantu mereka?"

"_Kalau dia masih baik-baik saja, sepertinya tidak perlu. Dia tidak akan suka kalau kita membantunya dalam duel, terutama kalau lawannya adalah Lacie."_

"Baiklah kal… Ouch!" pekik Zwei ketika kakinya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan.

"_Zwei, kau baik-baik saja?" _tanya Echo dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus membebat kakiku," jawab Zwei.

Gadis itu merobek bagian bawah jaketnya, yang memang sudah rusak parah, dan mulai membebat kakinya tanpa membuka sepatunya. Dengan bantuan Doldam, Zwei bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu dengan singkat. Dia berusaha berdiri tanpa bantuan Doldam. Kakinya memang masih sakit, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa berdiri.

Begitu dia sudah puas dengan hasilnya, dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah duel antara Alice dan Lacie. Apa yang dia lihat membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

Sesosok _chain_, yang entah kenapa berpenampilan sangat mirip dengan B-Rabbit, berdiri di belakang Lacie. Dari punggung _chain _itu, keluar beberapa rantai berujung tajam yang masing-masing mengikat Alice dan mengangkatnya di udara, tepat di depan Lacie.

"Ini buruk sekali," gumam Zwei ngeri.

"_Apa yang buruk? Biarkan aku melihat!"_

Zwei kehilangan sebagian penglihatannya ketika Echo mengambil alih mata kirinya agar dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Zwei dan Echo hanya melakukan hal seperti ini apabila mereka terpaksa, karena itu membuat mereka merasa tidak nyaman. Zwei berasumsi kalau sekarang bisa dikategorikan sebagai terpaksa.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku perlu membantunya?" tanya Zwei.

"_Kau pikir?"_

.

Pada mulanya, duel ini berjalan baik bagi Alice.

Dia bisa menangkis semua serangan Lacie dengan mudah. Dia bahkan bisa merebut pistol Lacie dengan tangan kosong, walaupun itu membuat jari-jari tangannya melepuh karena memegang laras pistol yang masih cukup panas.

Sekarang dia dan Lacie sedang beradu pisau. Rupanya Lacie juga cukup mahir dalam memainkan pisaunya. Buktinya dia bisa menangkis sebagian besar serangan Alice, bahkan bisa menyerang balik dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi Alice juga bukan anak kemarin sore. Untuk saat ini, kedudukan mereka berimbang.

"Heh," kata Alice ketika dia menangkis pisau Lacie, "Gerakanmu cukup bagus."

Lacie tersenyum, "Kau juga. Tapi aku jauh lebih hebat!"

Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh ya? Ayo kita lihat!"

"Tantanganmu kuterima!" ujar Lacie sebelum dia kembali menerjang Alice. Sekali lagi, suara dentingan besi beradu besi memenuhi udara.

Lacie mengernyit ketika serangannya kembali bisa Alice tangkis. "Tidak maukah kau membiarkanku membunuhmu dengan tenang? Aku yakin Alyss sudah _merindukanmu_!"

"Aku tahu itu!" balas Alice tenang. "Tapi, dia tidak akan memaafkanku kalau aku mati sekarang, terutama di tangan kau!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sepertinya kau terpaksa membuat dia kecewa!"

Alice terlambat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sebelum dia mengetahuinya, sesuatu membelit kedua tangan dan lehernya, membuat gadis itu tercekik. Kemudian, sesuatu itu mengangkatnya ke udara, tepat di hadapan Lacie.

"Cih," umpat Alice.

Di belakang Lacie, berdiri sebuah _chain _yang berpenampilan mirip dengan B-Rabbit, _chain _Oz. _Chain _itulah yang mengikat Alice menggunakan rantai-rantai berujung tajam yang keluar dari punggungnya.

"B-Rabbit, huh?" tanya Alice ketika dia melihat wujud _chain _Alice.

Lacie menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tertawa. "Bukan, dia bukan B-Rabbit, walaupun penampilannya memang mirip. Sama seperti manusia, ada juga _chain _yang berpenampilan mirip. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," Alice mengakui. "Lagipula, walaupun aku mengetahuinya, tidak ada gunanya sekarang, kan?"

"Memang," balas Lacie. Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah rantai lain keluar dari punggung _chain_nya. Rantai itu bergerak seakan-akan memiliki kesadaran sendiri, mengarahkan ujungnya yang tajam ke arah Alice. Satu perintah dari Lacie, dan rantai itu akan menembus tubuh Alice semudah menusukkan jarum ke boneka kain.

Alice mengernyit ketika dia melihat rantai yang sekarang melayang mengancam di hadapannya. "Kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku, Lacie?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Lacie. "Kau pikir aku sedang bermain-main?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya-tanya." Tanpa memedulikan ancaman di depannya, Alice mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit biru di atasnya. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku dan Alyss? Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Dark Sabrie? Kenapa kau membunuh Alyss?"

Alice kembali menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan kedua _iris _violetnya. "Kenapa?"

"Perlukah aku menjawabnya?" tanya Lacie. "Mungkin perlu. Tidak ada ruginya untukku. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau akan mati."

"Kenapa aku membenci kalian? Sebenarnya aku tidak membencimu maupun Alyss, malah aku menyangi kalian! Walau bagaimanapun juga, kalian berdua tetaplah darah dagingku, walau hanya secara genetik." Lacie berkata tanpa sedikitpun sarkasme.

Alice menggertakkan giginya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau membunuh Alyss?" teriaknya marah.

Lacie mendongak ke atas seperti yang dilakukan Alice satu menit sebelumnya, kemudian dia menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Itu demi kebaikannya sendiri."

"Kebaikannya sendiri?" Alice meludah. "Kau membunuhnya, Lacie! Membunuhnya! Dan sekarang kau bilang itu demi kebaikannya sendiri?"

"Kau tidak mengerti," balas Lacie tenang. "Kau dan Alyss adalah manusia hasil kloning pertama yang ada di dunia, kembar pula! Cepat atau lambat, orang-orang akan mengetahuinya. Kau dan Alyss akan kembali berakhir sebagai kelinci percobaan seperti dulu. Sebelum itu terjadi, akan lebih baik kalau aku membunuh kalian terlebih dahulu. Aku itu baik, kan?"

"Entah kenapa, mati di tanganmu rasanya lebih buruk daripada menjadi kelinci percobaan," komentar Alice.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau dan Alyss adalah salah satu dari sedikit kelinci percobaan yang beruntung," Lacie melanjutkan seakan-akan tidak mendengar perkataan Alice. "Kau dan Alyss tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan pada saat itu. Kalian adalah manusia kloning pertama yang berhasil mereka ciptakan. Mereka tidak berani bereksperimen yang macam-macam terhadap kalian karena itu, tidak sebelum mereka berhasil menciptakan lebih banyak manusia kloningan. Tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak bisa membuat yang sesempurna kalian. Kelinci percobaan yang lain, termasuk aku, tidak seberuntung kalian."

"Tetap saja eksperimen yang mereka lakukan terhadapku dan Alyss mengerikan," gumam Alice.

"Kalau kau bilang eksperimenmu mengerikan, Alice, yang lain merasa seperti ada di dalam neraka!" tanpa sadar Lacie menyentuh matanya, yang berubah warna menjadi merah empat tahun yang lalu karena sebuah eksperimen.

"Hal-hal yang ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu lakukan… Membedah tubuh orang-orang, menukar organ mereka, mengotak-atik gen mereka dengan hewan, hal-hal yang mereka lakukan kepadaku agar bisa membuat kloning seperti kau," Lacie bergidik sebentar ketika dia mengatakan beberapa kata terakhir. "Banyak dari percobaan itu yang tidak menggunakan anastesi sebagaimana mestinya. Aku bisa mendengar jeritan mereka sepanjang hari dari selku. Ajaib aku tidak menjadi gila!"

"Aku membenci ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu setengah mati! Aku membenci percobaan-percobaan mereka, aku membenci cara mereka memperlakukan kita seakan-akan kita hanyalah boneka yang bisa diganti kapan saja, aku membenci mereka semua! Makanya, ketika tempat itu terbakar, dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Glen ketika aku sedang sekarat, aku segera bergabung dengan mereka tanpa ragu. Dengan kekuatan Kotak Pandora, aku bisa membalas ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu dengan balasan yang setimpal, dan aku bisa memastikan apa yang terjadi pada kita tidak terulang kembali."

"Karena alasan itukah kau bergabung dengan Dark Sabrie?" tanya Alice dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajak kalian bergabung dengan DS ketika aku bertemu kalian, tetapi kalian berdua menolak mentah-mentah. Kalian berdua malah bergabung dengan Pandora, yang memiliki tujuan yang jelas-jelas berlawanan dengan DS!"

"Itu karena tujuan kalian salah!" teriak Alice. "Mari kita asumsikan Pandora kalah dan kalian menguasai kedua Kotak Pandora, bagaimana caranya kalian bisa melawan pemerintah yang sah? Ada lebih dari seratus orang yang duduk di bangku pemerintahan, belum ditambah dengan tentara, sementara kalian hanya beranggotakan delapan orang! Kau akan berakhir sebagai kelinci percobaan lagi, Lacie!"

"Jumlah tidak masalah. Orang-orang akan berebut untuk menjadi anggota DS begitu mereka tahu kekuatan Kotak Pandora yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, pemerintah sudah rapuh. Hanya perlu satu sentilan pelan untuk membuatnya untuh. Kami tidak akan kalah!"

"Cih, kau terlalu percaya diri!" desis Alice.

Lacie menatap Alice, "Sekarang, aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanmu Alice. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberimu kesempatan terakhir untuk bergabung dengan kami. Tetapi, dilihat dari reaksimu barusan, sepertinya kau tetap akan menolak walaupun aku memohon-mohon, dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu kembali berada di dalam sel kaca. Jadi,"

Lacie mengankat tangannya. Mengikuti gerakan tangan Lacie, rantai yang berada di depan Lacie mundur sekitar satu meter, seakan-akan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusuk tubuh Alice.

"lebih baik kalau kau mati disini!"

Lacie menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Selaras dengan gerakan Lacie, rantai berujung tajam milik _chain_ Lacie, yang belum sempat Alice ketahui namanya, melesat turun. Ujung tajamnya mengarah tepat ke jantung Alice.

Dengan rantai yang mengikatnya, Alice sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghindari serangan itu. Alice memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, bersiap-siap menerima akhir hidupnya.

Sesuatu membelit pinggang Alice, membuat Alice terkejut. Sesuatu itu menarik tubuhnya ke samping, menjauh dari bahaya. Dia bisa merasakan belitan rantai di kedua tangannya dan lehernya mengendur dan membiarkannya lolos dengan mudah. Dia juga bisa mendengar suara rantai yang tadinya akan membunuh Alice menabrak tembok sebuah rumah di belakangnya. Dia berdoa semoga tidak ada orang di rumah itu.

Sesuatu di pinggangnya kembali menarik tubuhnya yang sudah bebas, kali ini dengan lebih kuat. Tiba-tiba, dia dijatuhkan begitu saja di atas tanah, membuatnya mengaduh pelan. Dia membuka matanya dan menunduk untuk melihat apa yang membelit pinggangnya.

Seutas benang transparan tipis yang terlihat amat rapuh sehingga Alice bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya benang itu tidak putus tadi melilit pinggangnya. Ketika Alice masih bertanya-tanya darimana asal benang itu, sebuah suara mencapai telinganya.

"Doldam! Lebih lembut sedikit, bisa?"

Alice mendongakkan kepalanya dan kaget ketika dia melihat Zwei dengan Doldam di belakangnya. Benang Doldam-lah yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Zwei?" tanya Alice dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hai, Alice!" sapa Zwei. "Lama tidak bertemu!"

"Sepertinya aku berutang satu kepadamu," kata Alice ketika Zwei membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Zwei sebelum meringis. "Aku sudah cukup membuat kalian semua repot beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Kurasa aku harus membalas budi kalian!"

Alice menoleh ke arah Lacie dan _chain_nya dan melihat kalau benang-benang Doldam juga sudah membelit tubuh mereka berdua. Walaupun terlihat rapuh, tetap saja benang-benang Doldam memiliki kekuatan yang menakutkan.

"Jadi, kau masih mau berduel dengan dia?" tanya Zwei sambil menunjuk Lacie, yang memberi mereka berdua tatapan mematikan.

Alice mengangguk. "Lepaskan dia, Zwei! Masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya!"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." kata Zwei, kemudian dia terdiam sebentar. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa Zwei?" tanya Alice heran.

"Doldam baru saja bilang kalau ada sekelompok orang yang menuju ke sini, dan aku tidak yakin mereka memiliki niat yang baik. Aku akan mengecek mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kalau perlu. Kau selesaikan saja urusanmu di sini!"

"Dengan senang hati!"

Zwei menepuk punggung Alice sebelum menyuruh Doldam kembali ke Abyss. Kemudian, dia berjalan dengan langkah agak pincang menuju mulut jalan.

Alice melihat kepergian sahabatnya sebentar sebelum berpaling ke arah Lacie, yang sudah terbebas dari benang Doldam.

"Cheshire?" bisik Alice. "Bisa kesini sekarang?"

"_Akhirnya, nyan! Cheshire sudah menunggu panggilan Alice lama sekali, nyan!"_

Udara di samping Alice berdenyar dan Cheshire pun muncul. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Alice dengan mata merahnya, "Perintah untuk Cheshire, nyan?"

"Alihkan perhatian _chain _Lacie. Pengontraknya juga kalau bisa."

"Baiklah, nyan!"

Tanpa ragu, Cheshire menerjang ke arah Lacie dan _chain_nya. Cakar-cakar setajam silet miliknya bertemu dengan sabit milik _chain _Lacie, menimbulkan suara dentangan keras. Serangan Cheshire yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Lacie dan _chainnya _dari Alice dengan efektif.

Alice tidak buang-buang waktu lagi. Selagi perhatian Lacie dan _chain_nya teralih, dia melepaskan ranselnya dan mulai mencari.

"Granat asap, granat asap. Dimana Esther bilang dia menyimpannya? Ah, ini dia!"

Alice menarik dua buah granat asap dari ranselnya, kemudian dia memakai ranselnya kembali. Alice menatap kedua senjata di tangannya dan meringis. Dia benci menggunakan senjata macam ini, terutama karena dia sekarang tidak bisa mengingat sedikitpun pelajaran yang pernah Esther berikan tentang membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang tidak. Berharap granat di tangannya bukanlah _dummy, _Alice melemparkan kedua granat itu ke arah Lacie.

Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang tersenyum kepada Alice.

Dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik tempat itu sudah diselimuti oleh asap yang sangat tebal. Bahkan Alice yang berdiri cukup jauh dari Lacie, tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Alice kembali merogoh ranselnya dan mengeluarkan suntikan berisi obat bius.

"Cheshire!" batin Alice. "Bantu aku menemukan Lacie!"

Dalam waktu singkat, Alice bisa merasakan tangan Cheshire, kalau itu bisa disebut tangan, mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Alice meringis sedikit ketika cakar-cakar milik Cheshire mengiris kulitnya. Dia berharap Esther memasukkan peralatan P3K di ranselnya.

Cheshire menarik Alice menembus kabut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Alice bisa melihat sosok Lacie dari balik asap. Tampaknya Lacie masih belum menyadari keberadaannya, begitu pula dengan _chain_nya.

"Terima kasih, Cheshire!" bisik Alice ketika Cheshire melepaskan tangannya.

"_Bukan masalah, nyan!"_

Tanpa ragu, Alice menerjang ke arah Lacie dan menghajar bagian belakang lehernya menggunakan tangannya. Tubuh Lacie menegang sejenak. Dia memutar kepalanya dan menatap Alice dengan pandangan kaget bercampur kagum. Kemudian tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Asap mulai menipis. Alice menatap tubuh Lacie yang terbaring di atas tanah di depannya. Gadis itu masih sadar, tetapi tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku sekarang, eh, Alice?" tanya Lacie.

Alice berlutut di depan Lacie. Dia menyingkirkan rambut _brunette _milik gadis itu ke samping, menampakkan lehernya yang putih. Dia menempelkan jarum suntiknya di sana.

"Jangan kira aku berbaik hati atau apa! Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu! Tapi, kalau aku membunuhmu, aku akan sama buruknya denganmu!"

Alice menyuntikkan obat bius itu ke pembuluh darah Lacie. Lacie tersenyum kecil kepada Alice sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Setelah obat itu habis, Alice kembali menarik alat suntiknya dan membuanya sebelum bangkit.

"Lagipula, tidak peduli seberapa bencinya aku kepadamu, kau tetaplah ibuku."

.

Ada menghubinginya ketika Alice sedang mencari Zwei.

"_Alice! Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Alice. "Apa yang terjadi di markas? Baik aku dan Echo tidak bisa menghubungimu selama sekitar satu jam terakhir!"

"_Cerita nanti saja!"_ kata Ada. _"Apa Echo bersamamu?"_

"Tadinya. Aku sedang mencarinya sekarang. Oh ya! Lacie dan Doug sudah kami bereskan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membawa kotak yang asli."

"_Tentu saja. Kotak yang asli ada di Glen!"_

"Tidak mengejutkan, eh?" kata Alice. Kemudian dia mendengar baku tembak, yang sepertinya berasal tidak jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya Zwei sedang berada di dalam masalah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti!"

"_Oke." _Alice segera menyiapkan pistolnya dan berlari ke sumber keributan.

Setelah berlari selama satu menit, Alice berbelok ke sebuah gang buntu. Ada empat orang laki-laki berdiri memungginya. Mereka tampak sedang menembaki sesuatu, seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Alice segera menembakkan pistolnya empat kali, masing-masing peluru bersarang di salah satu tubuh laki-laki tersebut. Dalam waktu singkat, keempat laki-laki itu sudah terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri ketika obat bius di peluru itu mulai bekerja.

Dengan santai, Alice melangkahi tubuh mereka. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah anak perempuan berambut hitam yang berlutut di ujung gang.

"Butuh bantuan, eh?" tanya Alice sambil menyeringai.

Zwei tersenyum kecil dan mengambil tangan Alice. "Kau lama!" protesnya.

"Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali. Benar kan?"

**TBC**

_A/N:_

_Tadaima!_

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama hiatus, Aoife balik lagi. Gomen ya kalao updatenya makin lama dan ceritanya makin garing (_ _). Maaf juga kalau duel Echo vs Doug-nya kurang greget. Pertama, Aoife gak tau _chain _Doug itu siapa. Dua, Aoife gak mau bikin mereka terlalu OOC. Tiga, Aoife males ^^v #plaak. Duel Alice dan Echo juga Aoife satuin karena faktor kemalesan juga, hehe (._.") Rencananya sih cerita ini akan beres 3-4 chapter lagi. Semoga aja bisa beres pas liburan.

Omong-omong (tarik nafas)…  
OI, FPHI! PENGHUNINYA PADA KEMANA?! KOK SEPI SIH?! LOYAL, OI, LOYAL! #abaikan kalimat yang terakhir, kebawa senior…

Tapi, jujur. FPHI jadi makin sepi :'( Kayaknya dulu rame banget, setiap hari ada aja yang update. Bahkan dulu Aoife pernah ngalamin lima cerita update dalam satu hari T_T #sendirinyajarangmuncul

Oke, gomen kalau _A/N _nya kepanjangan. RnR guys?

P.S. Hari Jum'at nanti Aoife bagi raport. WML guys Ganbatte juga buat yang bagi raport akhir minggu ini!


	35. For Our Future

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 35: For Our Future**

"Apa tadi kau melihat seorang anak laki-laki?"

Sosok di depannya mengangguk pelan.

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Sosok itu mengangkat tangannya, jari pucatnya menunjuk ke arah satu jalan.

"Terimakasih."

Sosok itu tersenyum samar sebelum menghilang.

Tanpa ragu, Reo mengikuti jalan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh hantu tadi. Memiliki indra keenam pada saat-saat seperti ini cukup berguna juga.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Reo membuntuti Fang. Dia tidak lagi melihat Fang sejak sepuluh menit lalu di alun-alun. Tapi, dengan menanyai hantu-hantu yang banyak berkeliaran di sana, dia bisa mengikuti jejak anak laki-laki itu tanpa kesulitan.

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan cara ini dari tadi, ya?" gumam Reo kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia menyiapkan pistol di tangannya. Menurut perasaannya, Fang berada cukup dekat dengannya.

Tiba-tiba, dari sudut matanya Reo melihat sebuah sosok. Mulanya Reo ingin mengabaikan sosok itu, tetapi kemudian dia melihat mulut sosok itu bergerak-gerak, seakan-akan dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Reo. Akhirnya, Reo menghentikan langkahnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sosok itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Reo.

Sosok itu adalah hantu seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar tujuh tahun. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang berlumuran darah, sepertinya dia adalah korban dari perang yang pernah berlangsung di sana. Entah kenapa gadis itu tampak ketakutan. Sekali lagi, dia berbisik dengan suara sepelan hembusan angin.

"Pergi!"

Reo terlambat menyadari arti dari peringatan itu. Sebelum Reo mengerti apa yang terjadi, sosok di depannya menghilang dan dunia meledak di sekitarnya.

"Sial!" pikir Reo.

Reo berhasil tetap berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, walaupun pandangannya berputar-putar karena ledakan itu. Ketika pandangannya kembali menjernih, dia melihat bangunan di sekitarnya mulai runtuh ke arahnya.

"Jabberwock!" seru Reo dalam hati. Dalam waktu sekejap, Jabberwock muncul dan segera melindungi kontraktornya dari runtuhan bangunan yang berjatuhan dengan sayapnya.

"_Wah,wah,wah. Ada yang melangkah masuk ke perangkap rupanya," _sindir Jabberwock.

"Apa itu sebuah sindiran?"

Pada saat itu, suara Ada yang terdengar panik terdengar dari transmitor Reo.

"Siapapun yang masih sadar, jawab pesan ini! Cepat!"

"Bisa dilanjutkan nanti?" tanya Reo.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Ada. Reo bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja ketika sesuatu yang berukuran kecil melesat ke arahnya dari arah bawah.

"Apa?" pikir Reo sebelum gigi-gigi kecil yang tajam menggigit lengannya.

"Ouch!" pekik Reo. Dia mengangkat lengannya dan mendapati seekor luwak bergantung di sana dengan gigi-giginya. Luwak itu menatapnya dengan sepasang mata biru dinginnya.

"_Tove," _kata Jabberwock dengan nada datar.

"Chain milik Fang?" tanya Reo.

"_Kau pikir?"_

"Kalau _chainnya _berada di sini, berarti kontraktornya berada tidak jauh dari sini." kata Reo.

"Kau benar."

.

Ada pernah berkata kepada Reo kalau dia nyaris mati kebosanan karena tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain menunggu kabar dari teman-temannya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Ada lebih memilih mati kebosanan daripada berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup sayang," bisik seseorang di telinga Ada. Ada membeku. Dengan perlahan, dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"_Halo? Ada? Ada apa?"_ terdengar suara Break dari _headphone_nya. Tapi Ada tidak menggubris suara itu.

Rambut merah yang diikat model ekor kuda, jas putih bersih yang dipakainya, senyum manis yang dia kenakan di wajahnya. Ada mengenali orang itu. Bukan hanya kenal, Ada mengagumi orang itu karena pengetahuannya yang luas. Tapi, besi dingin yang menempel di lehernya segera menghancurkan kekaguman itu.

"Miranda," desis Ada.

Miranda masih tersenyum. "Hati-hati!" dia memperingatkan. "Satu gerakan yang salah, kepalamu akan terpenggal!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah pengkhianatnya." ujar Ada. "Pantas saja kita tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa dari darah yang kita temukan di ruang rahasia. Tidak ada yang akan menyangka kalau darah itu adalah milik pemeriksa darah itu!"

Tawa pelan meninggalkan mulut Miranda, "Kalian saja yang terlalu mempercayaiku. Padahal teman-temanku sudah sering memperingatkanku karena aku terlalu ceroboh. Darah itu misalnya. Tapi, rupanya kalian terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?" seru Ada. Dia mendorong kursi yang didudukinya ke belakang sekeras mungkin, menghantam dada Miranda. Miranda yang kaget karena serangan mendadak Ada menarik pisau yang dipegangnya menjauh dari leher Ada. Ada segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membebaskan diri.

Ada berlari ke arah pintu kantor dan segera memutar kenop pintu itu sembari berharap Miranda tidak menguncinya ketika dia masuk tadi. Pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah, sepertinya Miranda cukup percaya diri dengan tidak menguncinya. Ada segera menutup pintu di belakangnya dan bergerak untuk menguncinya, kemudian mengurungkan niatnya ketika dia mengingat kalau Ann berada di dalam sana. Entah apa yang akan Miranda lakukan kepada gadis itu kalau dia menguncinya.

Ada membalikkan badannya. Dia mengerang pelan ketika dia melihat Revis, yang terikat ke sebuah kursi. Laki-laki itu menatap Ada dengan pandangan tidak berdaya, mulutnya bergerak-gerak di balik kain yang membekap mulutnya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu nanti!" Ada berkata kepada Revis. Dengan terburu-buru, dia melangkah ke rak terdekat, yang dia ketahui menyimpan berbagai macam pisau bedah. Dia kembali mengerang ketika dia mendapati kalau rak itu kosong melompong.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya.

.

Dengan sebuah jeritan, Jabberwock menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, rasa sakit merekah di perut Reo.

Reo menunduk dan mendapati sebuah mata pisau mencuat dari perutnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati kalau Fang telah berdiri di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Tove yang tadi bergantung di lengan Reo melepaskan gigitannya dan melompat ke pundak Fang, tatapan kedua mata birunya tidak lepas dari Reo.

"Ledakan itu dan serangan mendadak Tove hanya pengalih perhatian rupanya," gumam Reo suram.

Fang tersenyum, "Ya, begitulah." Dia menarik kembali pisau yang tertancap di punggung Reo.

Reo terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Dia menekankan telapak tangannya ke luka terbuka di perutnya dan meringis ketika melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari luka itu.

"Aku berharap ini bukan pisau beracun," gumam Reo.

"Sayangnya, itu hanya harapan kosong," kata Fang. "Kau akan mati dalam waktu satu jam kalau kau tidak mendapatkan antidotenya, itu kalau kau tidak mati terlebih dahulu karena kehabisan darah." dia memperingatkan.

"Ada benar, sepertinya aku memang magnet kesialan," komentar Reo.

"Kita semua memang seperti itu bukan?" tanya Fang. Dia memotong tali ransel Reo dan mulai mengacak-acaknya. Dia menarik keluar Kotak Pandora palsu dari ransel Reo dan menginspeksinya. Dia mendesah pelan ketika mendapati kalau kotak di tangannya hanyalah sebuah _dummy. _Dia membuang kotak itu begitu saja di tanah.

"Ternyata bukan hanya DS yang berpikiran untuk menggunakan _dummy,"_ kata Fang datar.

"Kami juga punya ahli strategi, kau tahu?"

"Terserah apa katamu," balas Fang. Dia membalikkan badannya.

"Omong-omong, antidote untuk racunmu ada di setiap ransel Dark Sabrie. Kalau kau cukup beruntung, mungkin salah satu temanmu akan membawakannya untukmu."

"Kenapa repot-repot meracuniku?" tanya Reo, "Padahal kau memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk menghabisiku selama lima menit terakhir?"

Tanpa kembali menoleh ke belakang, Fang mulai berjalan pergi. Jawabannya bisa didengar oleh Reo sejelas siang hari, "Karena aku tidak suka membunuh. Setidaknya, dengan cara ini, masih ada kesempatan kalau kau akan selamat, bukan?"

.

Ada memutar kenop pintu klinik dan mengerang ketika mendapati bahwa pintu itu telah dikunci dan anak kuncinya telah diambil. Rupanya Miranda tidak seteledor yang dikiranya.

Ada mendengar suara berdesing di belakangnya. Tanpa perlu melihat ke belakang, gadis itu segera menghindar ke kanan. Sebuah pisau bedah kini menancap di pintu klinik. Ada bergidik ketika dia melihat lapisan tipis cairan kehijauan yang menyelimuti bilah pisau itu. Kalau saja dia tidak menghindar tepat waktu, Ada bisa berakhir seperti Ann, kalau tidak lebih buruk.

"_Halo, Ada? Aku butuh sedikit bantuan disini…"_

Ada kembali mengerang ketika suara Reo terdengar dari _headphone_nya. "Disaat seperti ini!" pikirnya.

"Erm, Reo? Bisa hubungi aku lagi nanti? Aku punya sedikit urusan disini." kata Ada.

"_Well, kemungkinan aku akan mati dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, satu jam paling lambat. Kurasa aku bisa menunggu selama beberapa menit."_

"Apa?"

Sebelum Reo sempat menjawab, _headphone _Ada sudah direngut dari telinganya. Ada memutar tubuhnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Miranda. Wanita itu menggenggam _headphone _Ada di salah satu tangannya dan sebuah pisau bedah lagi di tangan yang lain. Dia melempar alat komunikasi itu ke belakangnya, tetapi tetap mempertahankan pisaunya.

"Bukankah tadi kubilang sudah cukup?" tanya Miranda. "Kau tidak akan bisa membantu teman-temanmu lagi!"

Ada mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh? Bukankah membantu orang yang memerlukan pertolongan adalah tugas seorang dokter?"

"Masalahnya, kau bukanlah seorang dokter," kata Miranda singkat.

"Mungkin aku bukanlah seorang dokter sekarang, tetapi aku yakin aku akan menjadi seorang dokter suatu hari nanti," kata Ada.

"Kepercayaan diri yang bagus," kata Miranda. "Sayangnya, kau tidak akan hidup cukup lama untuk meraihnya."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Miranda melemparkan pisau yang dipegangnya. Tapi Ada sudah siap, dia menarik pisau yang sebelumnya menancap di pintu klinik dan menggunakannya untuk menepis pisau yang dilemparkan Miranda.

"Setidaknya, aku punya senjata sekarang," pikir Ada. "Walaupun sepertinya satu pisau tidak akan membuat banyak perbedaan ketika melawan entah berapa banyak pisau yang dimiliki Miranda."

Miranda kembali menarik pisau lain dari saku jas dokternya dan sekali lagi melemparkannya ke arah Ada. Kali ini, Ada tidak menangkisnya. Dia hanya menghindar ke samping dan menyambar gagang aluminium pisau itu ketika pisau itu melewatinya.

"Gerakan bagus," puji Miranda.

"Aku dibesarkan sebagai anggota keluarga Vesallius bukan tanpa hasil," balas Ada. "Duel semacam ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku!"

"Kalau begitu," Miranda menyibakkan jubah dokternya. Kedua _iris _Ada melebar ketika dia melihat senapan _rifles _yang tersembunyi di balik jubah putih itu. Dia hanya pernah melihat senjata itu beberapa kali ketika dia mengunjungi gudang senjata bersama Esther, tetapi Esther selalu memperingatkannya agar tidak menyentuhnya.

Dengan gerakan terlatih, Miranda mengokang senapan itu dan mengarahkan larasnya ke arah Ada.

"Makan ini!"

Ada tahu dia tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk menghindar dari serangan semacam itu, tidak dengan jarak sedekat ini. Bahkan kalaupun dia menghindar, Miranda hanya akan menembak lagi. Jadi, dia hanya menggertakkan giginya ketika jari Miranda menekan picu.

Seseorang mencengkram lengan Ada dan menariknya menjauh dari jalur bahaya. Peluru timah yang tadi mengincar tubuh Ada kini menghantam pintu klinik yang terbuat dari aluminium, menghasilkan bunyi berdentang keras yang tidak mengenakkan telinga.

Ada mendongak dan menatap wajah penyelamatnya, "Revis?"

"Maaf kalau aku agak terlambat," kata lelaki berambut putih itu. "Butuh waktu lebih lama daripada dugaanku untuk membebaskan diri dari tali-tali sialan itu."

"Kau tidak berkomplot dengan wanita itu, kan?" tanya Ada curiga.

"Bisa-bisanya kau curiga kepadaku setelah aku menyelamatkan nyawamu barusan?" tukas Revis kesal. "Aku juga menjadi korban, tahu!"

"Yah, pengkhianat itu pintar berakting."

"Aku bukan pengkhianat!" seru Revis frustasi.

"Sudah cukup mengobrolnya?" tanya Miranda dengan nada bosan. Baik Ada maupun Revi sudah hampir melupakan keberadaan Miranda di ruangan ini karena pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Revis menoleh dan menatap Miranda dengan tajam, "Miranda, sejak kapan kau bekerja untuk Clockwork?"

Miranda mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tiga tahun? Empat? Sejak awal, aku memang tidak pernah bekerja untuk Reinhart."

"Dan aku percaya kepadamu begitu saja," gumam Revis dengan nada datar. "Pantas saja selalu ada barang penting yang hilang dari klinik, begitu juga dengan rencana-rencana Reinhart yang selalu bocor. Pantas saja Reihart tidak pernah menemukan siapa pelakunya. Tidak akan ada yang mencurigai seorang dokter!"

Miranda mengangguk, "Kau benar! Itulah sebabnya Mary menyuruhku untuk menjadi mata-mata di Reinhart."

"Mary?" tanya Ada bingung.

"Pemimpin Clockwork," jawab Revis singkat.

"Aku mendekatimu yang memang sudah bekerja di sini," Miranda melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa terganggu oleh pertanyaan Ada. "Terimakasih atas rekomendasimu, aku bisa bekerja sebagai dokter di sini. Dengan posisiku, aku bisa mendapatkan informasi dengan mudah."

"Tentu saja," ucap Revis. "Kau bisa meracuni buah-buahan yang meracuni Ann dengan mudah. Dan kaulah yang bertanggung jawab untuk melacak pemilik darah yang kita temukan di ruang rahasia. Siapa yang akan mengira kalau darah itu berasal dari pemeriksa itu sendiri?"

"Betul sekali," puji Miranda. "Sayang kau tidak menyadari itu semua lebih awal, Revis! Kalau saja kau menyadarinya lebih awal, mungkin nyawa Ann bisa diselamatkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Ada tajam.

"Well, sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak dia memakan apel itu, kan? Seharusnya, racun itu sudah membunuhnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sendiri terkejut karena dia bisa bertahan selama ini. Sepertinya metabolisme seorang Reinhart memang tidak boleh dianggap remeh," jawab Miranda santai.

Wanita itu kembali merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca kecil berisi cairan bening. "Kau lihat ini?" Dia menggoyang-goyangkan botol itu beserta isinya di depannya.

Revis mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa yang istimewa dari botol itu?"

Miranda tertawa, "Bukan botolnya yang ingin kutunjukkan, tapi isinya. Ini antidote dari racun yang ada di tubuh Ann. Kalian masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya kalau kalian memberikannya antidote ini."

Ada melangkah maju, tangannya bergerak untuk menyambar antidote itu dari tangan Miranda. Tapi Miranda segera menjauhkan botol itu menjauh dari sambaran Ada.

"Berikan antidote itu!" geram Ada, membuat Miranda terkekeh geli.

"Kau kira aku akan memberikannya kepadamu dengan semudah itu?" tanya Miranda.

"Berikan antidote itu, SEKARANG!"

Ada kembali menyambar botol itu, tapi Miranda bisa menghindar kembali dengan mudahnya. "Hati-hati!" dia memperingatkan. "Aku akan menjatuhkannya kalau kau tetap keras kepala seperti itu! Omong-omong, ini satu-satunya botol yang kumiliki."

Ada menghentikan serangannya. Dia tidak bisa mengambil resiko kehilangan antidote itu. Apabila antidote itu hilang, nyawa Ann yang menjadi taruhannya. Ada tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya apabila gadis yang telah berbaik hati memberikan dia dan teman-temannya tempat tinggal itu kehilangan nyawa karena kesalahan Ada.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan antidote itu?" tanya Ada dengan enggan.

"Ada, jangan!" kata Revis tajam.

Miranda tersenyum, "Apa kau pernah mendengar satu nyawa untuk satu nyawa?" dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Nah, aku akan memberikan antidote ini kepada Ann," Miranda meletakkan botol di tangannya di atas meja praktik, kemudian dia menatap Ada dengan ekspresi dingin, "tetapi kau harus membunuh dirimu sendiri di sini!"

"Miranda!" seru Revis. "Itu terlalu ekstrem!"

"Diam!" teriak Miranda. Dia mengarahkan laras pistolnya ke arah Revi, yang segera terdiam.

Ada mendelik ke arah Miranda, "Apa kau serius tentang ini?"

"Tentu saja aku serius," tukas Miranda. "Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Ada. "Mana ada orang waras yang mau mempercayai seorang pengkhianat?"

"Begitu," bisik Miranda. Kemudian, sebelum Ada atau Revis sempat bereaksi, Miranda sudah berada di depan Revis. Laras senapannya berada di depan dahi Revis, jari telunjuknya sudah berada di atas picu, siap menembakkanya kapan saja.

Ada membalikkan badannya dan berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kalau menurutmu satu nyawa untuk satu nyawa itu terlalu berat," ucap Miranda santai. "Bagaimana dengan satu nyawa ditukar dengan dua nyawa?"

"Kau gila, Miranda!" gumam Revis.

Miranda hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan tidak peduli, "Bukannya dulu kau sama gilanya dengan aku? Berusaha menghindar tidak ada gunanya, omong-omong." tambahnya ketika Revis berusaha bergerak menjauh dari Miranda. "Dengan jarak sedekat ini, mustahil tembakanku melesat. Dan kalau tembakan pertamaku tidak berhasil membunuhmu, aku bisa menembakmu lagi."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Miranda menoleh ke arah Ada yang berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Apa kau mau menerima tawaranku? Kalau kau setuju, aku akan membiarkan Revis dan Ann hidup. Kalau kau menolak dan berusaha membunuhku, aku akan membunuh Revis dan menembak antidote itu, kemudian aku akan membunuhmu juga. Kau punya waktu lima hitungan untuk memutuskan!"

"Miranda! Jangan bercanda!" geram Revis.

"Bercanda katamu?" gumam Miranda. Dia sedikit menekankan senapannya ke dahi Revis dan tersenyum dingin, "Apa aku kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda? Lima!"

Ada menggertakkan giginya. Dia hanya punya dua pilihan, dan keduanya berujung pada kematiannya, walaupun dia masih punya kesempatan untuk selamat pada pilihan kedua.

"Empat!"

"Tapi, apabila aku memilih pilihan kedua, aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Revis atau Ann. Memang ada kemungkinan aku bisa menyelamatkan antidote itu sebelum Miranda sempat menembaknya, tetapi aku tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan Revis, dan ada kemungkinan yang sangat besar kalau aku akan gagal. Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku menyerah saja."

"Tiga!"

"Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan oleh yang lain kalau aku bunuh diri? Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Oz-nii? Elliot? Reo? Sharon? Semuanya? Apa yang akan aku katakan kepada Jack-nii dan Alyss kalau aku bertemu mereka nanti? Oh, well. Mereka pasti mengerti. Lagipula, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Akan lebih banyak nyawa yang akan selamat kalau aku mati disini."

"Dua!"

Ada mengangkat pisau yang digenggamnya dan mengarahkan bagian yang tajam ke lehernya.

"Ada! Jangan!" pekik Revis ketika dia melihat gerakan Ada. "Jangan lakukan itu!"

Miranda tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sudah memutuskan, Ada. Baguslah kalau begitu!"

Ada kembali mendelik ke arah Miranda, "Pegang janjimu, Miranda! Kalau tidak, aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidupmu!"

"Tenang saja," balas Miranda. "Aku memegang teguh janjiku!"

"Ada! Jangan acuhkan aku! Ambil saja antidote itu dan selamatkan dirimu sendiri!" teriak Revis, tetapi Miranda kembali menyodokkan senapannya ke dahi Revis dan berkata, "Diam!"

"Bilang ke yang lain kalau aku minta maaf, Revis!" kata Ada. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan menempelkan pisau itu ke lehernya. Dia menghela nafas, yang kemungkinan besar adalah nafas terakhirnya, dan mulai menekan pisau itu.

Setitik darah jatuh jatuh dari luka yang dibuat Ada, menodai jas putihnya. Revis menatap gadis itu dengan tidak berdaya, sementara seringai Miranda semakin melebar.

Sesuatu yang mengkilap berkelebat di sudut mata Ada. Ada mengira itu hanya imajinasinya saja sebelum dia mendengar suara tercekat Miranda. Ada menurunkan pisaunya. Luka di lehernya terasa perih ketika dia menggerakkan kepalanya, tetapi dia segera melupakannya ketika dia melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Sebuah pisau bedah menancap di punggung Miranda, noda merah mulai menyebar di kain putin yang berada di sekitar pisau itu. Senjata itu menusuk tepat di mana jantung semestinya berada. Siapapun yang melempar pisau itu, dia adalah seseorang yang ahli.

Ada kembali melihat sesuatu berkelebat di sampingnya. Kali ini, Ada bisa melihat pisau yang melesat kemudian menancap di leher Miranda. Pisau ketiga segera menyusul, kali ini menusuk kepala wanita itu.

Terdengar suara dentangan ketika senapan yang dipegang Miranda terjatuh ke lantai. Revis segera melangkah mundur dari Miranda, yang mulai sempoyongan.

"A… apa…" bisiknya.

Pisau keempat menancap di punggungnya, di atas paru-paru.

Tubuh Miranda ambruk, mencipratkan darah kemana-mana ketika tubuhnya membentur lantai.

Ada dan Revis menatap tubuh Miranda yang berlumuran darah dengan bingung. Kemudian Ada membalikkan badannya ke arah serbuan pisau itu berasal.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat acak-acakan yang panjangnya mencapai pertengahan punggungnya menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya ke kusen pintu kantor yang terbuka. Dia tampak bisa ambruk begitu saja, tetapi dia tersenyum kepada Ada dan Revis.

"Ann?" bisik Ada tidak percaya.

Ann tersenyum dan memberi hormat dengan menyentuh pelipisnya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sebelum ambruk.

.

"Aku tidak percaya dia bisa bergerak dalam pengaruh racun seperti tadi," gumam Revis ketika dia menyuntikkan antidote ke lengan Ann. Revis telah memindahkan Ann kembali ke tempat tidurnya setelah dia dan Ada pulih dari shock mereka.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ada khawatir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Revis. "Aku akan memperbanyak antidotenya nanti. Omong-omong, jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi!"

"Hey! Aku tidak punya pilihan!" protes Ada.

"Selalu ada pilihan," kata Revis. "Kalau Ann tidak menolong kita tadi, kau pasti sudah mati!"

"Tapi, kalau aku menolak, kau dan Ann akan kehilangan nyawa kalian!"

"Memang. Tetapi, kalau kau kehilangan nyawamu, persentase kemenangan teman-temanmu yang sedang bertarung di luar sana akan menurun drastis," sanggah Revis kalem.

Perkataan Revis kembali mengingatkan Ada tentang pesan yang akan disampaikannya sebelum Miranda datang, dan pesan yang diterimanya ketika dia sedang menghindar dari serangan wanita itu.

"Sial!" Ada memaki dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"

Gadis itu buru-buru bangkit dan berlari kembali ke klinik, "Aku meninggalkan Ann dalam perawatanmu!"

"Tenang saja!" Ada bisa mendengar balasan Revis ketika dia memasuki klinik. "Urusi saja teman-temanmu."

Dengan hati-hati, Ada mengitari tubuh Miranda, yang masih tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Diamenyambar _headphone _yang tadi dilemparkan Miranda begitu saja dan mengeceknya. Untung saja tidak ada kerusakan yang terlalu serius, hanya beberapa goresan.

Ada segera memakai alat itu dan menyalakannya. "Reo, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban selama beberapa saat. Ada mulai khawatir kalau dia terlambat ketika dia mendengar suara kesal Reo.

"_Kau lama sekali! Aku nyaris mati disini, kau tahu?"_

"Bisa simpan keluhannya untuk nanti dan ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujar Ada.

"_Fang berhasil menjebakku. Dia menusukku dengan pisau beracun. Dia bilang kalau setiap anggota DS membawa antidotenya."_

"Kau berada di mana?"

"_Di suatu tempat di utara alun-alun."_

"Bisa lebih spesifik lagi?"

"_Fang meledakkan tempat ini. Kurasa kalian akan bisa menemukan tempat ini dengan mudah."_

Ada menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi seseorang untuk menolongmu. Tunggu di sana, dan berusahalah untuk tetap sadar."

"_Bisa bilang kepada siapapun yang akan menyelamatkanku untuk cepat-cepat? Kurasa aku tidak akan bertahan lama."_

"Akan kucoba. Omong-omong, aku tidak akan memafkanmu kalau kau mati, oke?"

Ada segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan Reo dan menekan tombol yang akan menghubungkannya ke semua temannya yang sedang bertarung di luar sana.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Pertanyaan selama ngetik chapter ini: Kenapa setiap kali Aoife ngetik nama Revis, Rnya selalu kecil ==a

Oke, abaikan yang di atas.

Karena Aoife sedang ngga mood ngomong banyak-banyak, jadi langsung ke inti aja. Selamat membaca, semoga suka, dan review kalo sempet


	36. For Our Family

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 36: For Our Family**

Sejak mengetahui tentang pengkhianatan kakaknya, tidak ada yang diinginkan Elliot lebih daripada meninju Vincent sekuat tenaga, tepat di wajahnya.

Tetapi sekarang dia menyadari kalau hal itu lebih mudah dikatakan daripada dilakukan.

Hempasan angin kuat yang disebabkan oleh kepakan sayap Demios cukup untuk menghempaskan Elliot beberapa meter ke belakang. Elliot berdecih dan segera memanggil Humpty Dumpty, yang segera muncul di belakangnya.

"_Tuan?" _ tanya Humpty Dumpty ketika dia melihat Demios yang bertengger di atap dengan Vincent di sampingnya, _"Kau tidak mengharapkanku melawan makhluk itu, kan?"_

"Kau pikir?" geram Elliot.

"_Well, bukannya aku takut atau apa, tapi kurasa kekuatanku tidak sebanding dengan makhluk itu."_

"Buat saja dia menjauh dari kontraktornya! Sekarang juga!"

"_Iya, iya! Dasar tidak sabaran!"_

Tanpa membuang waktu, Humpty Dumpty segera melesat ke arah Demios. Demios juga tidak tinggal diam. Begitu dia melihat Humpty Dumpty, dia segera menjerit dan terbang menyongsong Humpty Dumpty. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka berdua sudah bergumul di udara, meninggalkan kedua kontraktor mereka sendirian.

Vincent melompat turun dari atap tempatnya berada dan mendarat dengan mulus beberapa langkah di depan Elliot. Dia menatap adiknya dan tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau lebih senang menyelesaikan ini dengan cara klasik, ya?"

Elliot tidak mau repot-repot menjawab. Dia mengarahkan pistol yang sudah dipersiapkannya ke arah kakaknya dan menembak. Tetapi Vincent bisa menghindari peluru itu dengan mudah. Elliot kembali berdecih dan menembakkan peluru keduanya tanpa pikir panjang, yang juga bisa dihindari oleh Vincent.

"Jangan buang-buang peluru, Elliot!" seru Vincent. "Selalu ada kemungkinan kalau kau akan membutuhkannya nanti!"

"Seperti kau peduli saja!" teriak Elliot geram. Dia menarik sebuah belati dari sabuknya dan melemparkannya ke arah Vincent.

Dengan santainya, Vincent menangkap belati yang dilemparkan ke arahnya dan menyelipkannya di sabuknya sendiri. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Elliot, yang terang saja menjadi semakin panas. "Terima kasih untuk belatinya, Elliot!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa serius?" teriak Elliot yang benar-benar telah dibuat kesal dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang terlalu santai.

Ekspresi Vincent segera berubah begitu dia mendengar kalimat Elliot. "Kau mau aku serius?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Sebelum Elliot sempat membalas perkataannya, Vincent sudah bergerak dan dalam waktu sekejap sudah berada di belakang Elliot. "Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku akan mulai serius dari sekarang!"

.

Sejak awal kelinci selalu menjadi mangsa elang. Tetapi, mungkin hari ini peran itu akan terbalik.

Itulah yang Oz harapkan ketika sabit B-Rabbit bertemu cakar Griphon. Anak laki-laki itu menggertakkan giginya ketika dampak pertarungan chain yang sudah berlangsung selama lima menit itu mulai mempengaruhi tubuhnya. Dalam hati, Oz menyemangati B-Rabbit untuk terus bertarung.

Sementara Oz sendiri sedang berusaha mencari Zai yang menjadi lawannya. Oz bahkan belum menemukan Zai ketika tiba-tiba Griphon menyerangnya tadi. Untung saja B-Rabbit segera muncul, kalau tidak, Oz yakin dirinya sudah menjadi makanan burung.

Alun-alun yang tadinya penuh dengan orang berubah sepi ketika Griphon dan B-Rabbit muncul. Sekarang hanya tinggal Oz beserta dua _chain _yang sedang berkelahi di atasnya yang berada di alun-alun itu. Oz tahu hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sebelum polisi menyerbu tempat ini. Tetapi, sebelum mereka datang, dia harus menemukan Zai terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan posisi Zai?" tanya Oz dalam hati kepada B-Rabbit.

"_Bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya kalau aku sesibuk ini?" _jawab B-Rabbit dengan nada kesal.

"Baiklah, kau fokus saja untuk mengalahkan Griphon. Aku akan mencari Zai!"

"_Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kau terluka," _kata B-Rabbit datar.

"Aku juga tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau aku terluka," balas Oz sebelum dia kembali mencari Zai.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sebuah gerakan dari atap sebuah gedung di sampingnya, diikuti dengan suara tembakan yang teredam.

Oz segera melompat ke samping sebelum peluru yang menyasarnya menembus kepalanya. Diam-diam dia tersenyum ketika dia melihat peluru itu menghantam dinding bangunan di belakangnya.

"Kesalahan terbesar seorang _sniper _adalah membiarkan tembakan pertamanya meleset," gumam Oz. "Aku menemukanmu, Zai!"

.

Peluru itu menyerempet lengan kiri Elliot. Elliot menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan rasa perih yang disebabkan luka itu.

Elliot tidak bisa lagi melihat pertarungan Demios dan Humty Dumpty dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dia dan Vincent sudah bergerak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya berada dalam duel mereka. Sekarang, bahkan dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada.

Elliot menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Vincent, yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Peluru itu hanya lewat dengan tidak berbahaya beberapa senti dari kepala Vincent.

Vincent mendecakkan lidahnya, "Sepertinya kemampuan menembakmu belum meningkat sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu!"

Elliot merutuk dalam hati. Sejak awal, dia memang tidak pernah menguasai subjek tembak-menembak dengan baik, walaupun tidak seburuk Reo. Dia bisa menembak papan-papan target ketika latihan dengan baik. Tetapi menembak target bergerak jauh lebih sulit daripada menembak target yang diam, apalagi kalau targetnya adalah manusia.

Terutama kalau targetnya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Menyadari kalau pistolnya tidak akan membantunya menang, Elliot membuang pistol di tangannya dan menggantinya dengan sebilah pisau. Dia menerjang ke arah Vincent, yang sudah menanti dengan pisaunya sendiri.

Suara besi beradu dengan besi segera memenuhi tempat itu ketika Elliot dan Vincent meneruskan duel mereka. Untuk kali ini, mereka berdua imbang.

Vincent tersenyum ketika Elliot menyerangnya dengan ganas, "Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan kemampuanmu juga, Elliot! Sebagai kakakmu, aku merasa bangga!"

"Jangan berani-beraninya memanggil dirimu sendiri kakakku, dasar pengkhianat!" teriak Elliot.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan pengkhianat!" gumam Vincent. "Masa orang sepintar kau tidak mengerti perbedaan antara pengkhianat dan mata-mata?"

"Tentu saja aku mengetahui perbedaannya!" balas Elliot. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia menendang tangan Vincent yang memegang pisau. Otomatis, Vincent membuka tangannya dan pisau yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke tanah. Sebelum Vincent sempat mengambil pisau yang lain, Elliot mencengkram kerah baju Vincent.

"Tapi bagiku, kau tetaplah pengkhianat!" geram Elliot kepada Vincent sebelum dia menghantamkan tubuh kakaknya ke dinding terdekat.

"Kau menyeramkan juga kalau sedang marah, Elliot!" komentar Vincent ketika Elliot mendekatkan ujung pisaunya ke leher Vincent. Elliot memilih untuk mengabaikan komentar Vincent.

"Sekarang, ceritakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau berkhianat, karena aku tidak percaya kalau kau benar-benar berniat untuk menguasai dunia. Kau bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu."

"Sepertinya hanya kau satu-satunya yang tidak mempercayai apa yang kukatakan kepada Reo, ya?" tanya Vincent sambil tertawa kecil. "_Well, _mungkin Gil juga menyadarinya."

"Berhenti menyimpang dari subjek dan jawab saja pertanyaanku!" gertak Elliot.

"Apa kau belum menyadarinya?" tanya Vincent. "Tentu saja aku melakukannya untuk kalian berdua!"

"Kau bohong!" seru Elliot.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" kata Vincent.

"Untuk apa kau bicara jujur?" Elliot balik bertanya.

Vincent meringis ketika mendengar sindiran Elliot. "Yah, kau punya segala hak untuk tidak mempercayaiku, sih."

"Ceritakan saja apa motifmu sebenarnya!" perintah Elliot.

"_Well, _kau ingat kehidupan keluarga kita sebelum kau diculik? Sudah berapa kali kita terpaksa pindah karena orang-orang mengusir kita? Empat? Lima? Apalagi ketika mereka mengetahui tentang mataku," Vincent menyentuh mata kirinya. "Hanya karena kita tidak sekaya mereka, hanya karena kita berbeda dari mereka, mereka memperlakukan kita seenaknya. Siapa yang memberi mereka hak untuk melakukan itu, hah?"

"Kemudian Ibu meninggal dan kau diculik. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang telah aku dan Gil lalui sejak kau menghilang. Kami berdua selalu berpindah dari satu kota ke kota yang lain, melarikan diri dari orang-orang yang memperlakukan kami seperti kriminal. Sering kali kami nyaris tidak berhasil lolos, dan lebih dari sekali Gil nyaris kehilangan nyawanya ketika melindungiku. Pada saat itu, yang kuinginkan adalah membalas orang-orang yang telah memperlakukan keluarga kita seenaknya. Tetapi, hal yang paling aku inginkan adalah sebuah dunia tempat kita bisa hidup dengan tenang. Kemudian, kami datang ke sini, dan disinilah aku bertemu dengan Glen."

"Glen mengenalkanku kepada Dark Sabrie. Akhirnya, aku melihat kesempatan untuk mewujudkan keinginanku. Aku ingin merubah dunia yang kejam ini, sehingga kau dan Gil tidak perlu menderita seperti dulu lagi. Menurutku, tidak akan ada orang yang berani memperlakukan orang lain seperti kita kalau mereka tahu _chain _bisa menyerang mereka kapan saja. Ketika Glen mengajakku untuk bergabung, aku berpikir, 'Kenapa tidak? Toh, harus ada sedikit keseimbangan di dunia ini!". Jadi, aku menerima tawarannya, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak mengira kalau aku akan mendapatkan peran sebagai mata-mata."

Vincent mendorong tubuh Elliot menjauh darinya. Elliot, yang sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Vincent akan menyerangnya, melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap kerah Vincent.

"Apa kau gila? Kau ingin menciptakan kedamaian dengan bantuan _chain?"_ tanya Elliot dengan nada tidak percaya. "Bukannya tadi kau bertanya siapa yang memberi mereka hak untuk melakukan itu?Sekarang aku bertanya kepadamu, siapa yang memberimu hak untuk melakukan ini semua? Kalau kau melakukan itu, kau sama rendahnya dengan orang-orang yang memperlakukan kita dengan buruk dulu!"

"Memang, tidak ada yang memberiku hak," ucap Vincent. "Tetapi, aku tidak melakukan ini semua untuk diriku sendiri. Aku melakukannya untuk kalian berdua, juga untuk orang-orang lain di dunia ini yang bernasib sama seperti kita! Karena itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangiku, termasuk kau!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku melakukannya?" tanya Elliot. "Membunuhku?"

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," jawab Vincent. "Tetapi, kalau kau tetap menghalangiku, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau kau akan selamat tanpa terluka!"

"Aku tantang kau untuk melakukannya!" tantang Elliot. Dia kembali menghunus pisaunya, "Ayo! Lawan aku!"

Vincent menghela nafas, "Sepertinya kau tidak memberiku pilihan, dik."

Dan kemudian dia menyerang.

.

"_Well, _sepertinya kau tidak sepengecut saudara-saudara kita, Oz!"

Kata-kata itu langsung terdengar oleh telinga Oz ketika dia menyerbu atap bangunan tempat Zai berada. Anak laki-laki yang diburunya memunggunginya di tepi atap. Oz menatap sosok di depannya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Zai!" desisnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita berbicara empat mata seperti ini?" gumam Zai tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Oh ya! Aku ingat sekarang! Malam ketika aku bergabung dengan Baskerville. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya?"

"Pengkhianat!" geram Oz.

"Yah, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya." balas Zai. "Habisnya aku kesal dengan kepengecutan keluarga kita."

"Jangan berani-beraninya menghina keluarga Vesallius, tikus got!" maki Oz. Tanpa membuang waktu, Oz segera menyerbu Zai. Sebuah belati beracun terhunus di tangan kanannya, siap menancapkan diri di punggung Zai yang terekspos.

Sebelum Oz sempat melakukan apa yang diniatkannya, Zai berbalik dan menangkis pisau Oz dengan laras senapan yang tadi digunakannya untuk menembak Oz lima menit yang lalu. Kedua mata hijaunya yang identik dengan milik Oz menatap Oz dengan dingin.

"Vesallius pengecut," hina Zai, membuat Oz semakin panas. "Kita mempunyai Kotak Pandora, tetapi kita tidak menggunakannnya. Semua orang selalu berkata,"Benda itu berbahaya!" "Jangan menyentuh benda itu!" "Lebih baik kalau benda itu tidak pernah dibuat", dan membiarkannya tertutup debu di ruang bawah tanah."

"Karena Kotak Pandora memang berbahaya!" seru Oz. Dia kembali menyerang Zai, tetapi anak laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

"Kalau memang berbahaya, kenapa kita tidak menghancurkannya sejak dahulu? Vesallius terlalu takut untuk menggunakannya, tetapi juga terlalu takut untuk menghancurkannya! Kita hanya bisa bertahan ketika Baskeville menyerang! Kemudian aku berpikir, apa Vesallius benar-benar berniat untuk menghancurkan kedua kotak itu, atau malah berniat untuk menguasainya begitu kita berhasil merebut Kotak Pandora milik Baskerville?"

"Karena itukah kau bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Oz geram.

"Setidaknya, Baskerville memiliki tujuan yang jelas, tidak seperti Vesallius." balas Zai.

Zai menangkap lengan kanan Oz yang sedang menyerangnya dan memuntirnya, membuat anak laki-laki itu menjerit kesakitan. Sebelum Oz sempat pulih dari kekagetannya, Zai mendorong Oz ke belakang. Sebelum Oz jatuh, Zai mencengkram kerah kemeja Oz.

"Jujur saja, aku kagum kepadamu, Oz." kata Zwei. "Sejak entah berapa ratus tahun lamanya, kau adalah Vesallius pertama yang berani menggunakan Kotak Pandora. Kau berhasil merekrut orang-orang yang memang serius ingin menghancurkan kotak itu. Untuk seorang Vesallius, kuakui itu prestasi yang lumayan."

"Tapi, keluarga Vesallius sudah hancur. Hanya kau, aku, dan Ada yang tersisa dari garis keturunan Vesallius. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih bersikeras untuk menghancurkan Kotak Pandora. Bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau kau menyerahkan Kotak Pandora itu kepada Dark Sabrie?"

Oz tertawa pelan, seakan-akan dia tidak mempedulikan posisinya yang sangat tidak menguntungkan sekarang. "Menyerah memang pilihan yang paling mudah. Sejujurnya, sudah lebih dari satu kali aku mempertimbangkan untuk menyerah dan membiarkan Baskerville melakukan apapun yang mereka mau."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyerah?" tanya Zai.

"Karena, ketika aku melihat realita yang ada, aku menyadari kalau menyerah bukanlah pilihan. Kondisi dunia ini sudah buruk, dan akan semakin buruk kalau mereka menyadari tentang keberadaan Abyss. Dunia ini dan Abyss tidak seharusnya bersatu. Leluhur kita menyadari itu, dan aku juga."

"Vesallius sudah hancur katamu? Ha! Baskerville malah lebih hancur daripada kita! Hanya Glen seorang yang tersisa dari Baskerville! Seharusnya Dark Sabrie yang menyerah! Bukan Pandora! Selama Penyegel Kotak Pandora masih hidup, kalian tidak akan bisa menguasai Kotak Pandora seutuhnya!"

"Kalau begitu," kata Zai pelan. "Itu tidak akan lama lagi."

Oz tersenyum tipis, "Jangan meremehkan Gil!"

Zai melepaskan cengkramannya dan mendorong Oz dengan pelan, membuat tubuh Oz terjatuh menuju tanah lima belas meter di bawah.

.

Elliot sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya lagi sekarang. Humpty Dumpty-lah yang kini mengendalikan tubuhnya, membuatnya bergerak dan menyerang dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Tiga bilah belati terselip di sela-sela jari kanannya, siap dilemparkan kepada target yang sedang dikejarnya.

Vincent juga berada dalam keadaan yang sama. Demios sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Dia memegang dua pucuk pistol, satu di masing-masing tangannya. Dia mengarahkan larasnya ke arah Elliot dan menembaknya.

Humpty Dumpty membuat tubuh Elliot untuk menghindari peluru Vincent. Kedua kakinya mendarat di dinding kemudian dia berlari menyusuri dinding, seakan-akan gravitasi tidak berpengaruh kepada tubuhnya.

Elliot terpaksa mempercayai Humpty Dumpty untuk melakukan apapun yang menurutnya perlu. Dia tidak akan bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali dalam waktu dekat.

"Ini sebabnya aku membenci _The Last Effort," _pikir Elliot. Tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan selain menggunakannya, karena Vincent telah melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"_Kalah bukan pilihan, Humpty!" _kata Elliot dalam hati.

"_Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu?" _jawab Humpty Dumpty ketus.

Tangan Elliot bergerak untuk melemparkan pisau-pisau yang dipegangnya ke arah Vincent. Ketiga pisau itu melesat ke arah tubuh Vincent dengan cepat, tetapi Demios bisa menggerakkan tubuh Vincent untuk menghindari ketiga misil mematikan itu.

"_Sial!" _umpat Humpty Dumpty.

"_Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan granat?" _saran Elliot.

"_Oh iya!" _

Humpty Dumpty membuat tangan Elliot meraih ke belakang untuk mengambil granat yang sengaja Elliot simpan di saku samping agar mudah meraihnya. Setelah melepaskan picunya, tangan Elliot segera melempar senjata itu ke arah Vincent sebelum berbarik dan berlari dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi.

Elliot dan Humpty Dumpty sudah berlari cukup jauh ketika Elliot mendengar suara ledakan. Tubuh Elliot berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang.

"_Apa kita berhasil melukainya?" _tanya Elliot.

"_Entahlah, terlalu awal untuk mengetahui itu," _jawab Humpty Dumpty. Tiba-tiba, Elliot bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"_Ada apa?" _tanya Elliot.

"_Kita tidak sendirian di sini," _jawab Humpty Dumpty datar.

Suara peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan bersamaan tiba-tiba memenuhi udara.

.

Laju jatuh Oz terhenti ketika tubuhnya mendarat di atas sesuatu yang empuk dan berbulu yang merupakan tangan B-Rabbit.

"_Lain kali, jangan seceroboh ini sampai musuhmu bisa mendorongmu jatuh dari atap dengan mudah," _tegur B-Rabbit.

"Terserah apa katamu!" jawab Oz gusar. "Cepat bawa aku pergi dari sini!"

"_Aku kira kau ingin berduel dengan Zai lagi," _kata B-Rabbit dengan nada heran. _"Tapi, terserah!"_

B-Rabbit melompat dari satu atap gedung ke atap gedung lain. Oz mengintip ke balik bahu Oz dan melihat sosok Zai yang sedang tersenyum sinis semakin mengecil ketika jarak di antara mereka bertambah.

"_Omong-omong, dimana ranselmu?" _tanya B-Rabbit yang baru menyadari absennya ransel Oz yang selalu setia menemani kontraktornya beberapa jam terakhir.

Oz tersenyum malas, "Tidak mungkin aku menghabiskan waktu lima menit hanya untuk berlari ke atap,kan?"

"_Apa mak…" _pertanyaan B-Rabbit terhenti di tengah jalan ketika Oz menekan sebuah tombol di jam tangannya.

Oz bisa mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga, walaupun dia dan B-Rabbit sudah berada cukup jauh dari tempat bangunan tempat dia dan Zai berduel _tadi _berada. Anak laki-laki itu kembali mengintip ke bekang dan dia bisa melihat asap hitam yang membumbung ke angkasa.

"_Kau licik juga, Oz," _komentar B-Rabbit.

"Balas dendam itu manis," gumam Oz datar.

.

Percikan hangat mendarat di wajah Elliot.

Humpty Dumpty sudah tidak mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. Elliot membuka matanya dan mengusap wajahnya, cairan berwarna merah menempel di tangannya ketika dia mengangkat tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Dia mendongak dan nafasnya terhenti di lehernya.

Vincent berdiri memungginya di depannya, kedua tangannya terentang ke samping. Jaketnya yang berwarna gelap berubah semakin gelap ketika darahnya merembes dari luka yang disebabkan beberapa peluru yang menembus tubuhnya.

"Vincent!" teriak Elliot.

Vincent menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah adiknya, darah mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Mata kanannya, yang tadi berwarna merah menyala, kini sudah kembali ke warna aslinya. Anak laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Untuk apa aku membuat dunia yang ideal, kalau kau dan Gil tidak ada di sana untuk menikmatinya?"

"Sial!" Elliot bisa mendengar suara umpatan seseorang. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat lima orang _sniper_ yang berlutut di atap, masing-masing dari mereka memegang sebuah senapan berperedam. Salah satu dari mereka berteriak kepada Vincent.

"Oi, Vincent! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" teriaknya.

"Seorang kakak tidak akan berdiri diam ketika melihatnya adiknya dalam bahaya, kan?" tanya Vincent.

"Kalau begitu kau kan bisa mendorongnya menjauh atau apa! Untuk apa kau memerisainya seperti itu, hah?"

"Yah, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih tadi," kekeh Vincent sebelum terbatuk-batuk. Percikan darah baru kini menodai tanah tempatnya berdiri.

"Vincent!" seru Elliot ketika dia melihat keadaan kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau masih diam di sana, Elliot?" tanya Vincent. "Pergilah selagi kau masih bisa. Orang-orang itu pembunuh berpengalaman, kau tahu?"

"Tapi,,," Elliot mulai membantah, tetapi kalimatnya kembali dipotong oleh Vincent.

"Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku, walaupun aku tidak pernah menjadi kakak yang baik. Tenang, aku tidak akan mati hanya karena beberapa peluru." kata Vincent.

Elliot bangkit berdiri, "Jangan berani-beraninya kau mati begitu saja!" dia memperingatkan. "Aku masih belum selesai menghajarmu karena apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Pandora, terutama Reo dan Gil!"

"Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu," Vincent berjanji. "Pada akhir hari ini, akan ada mimpi yang terwujud, dan akan ada mimpi yang hancur sepenuhnya. Aku ingin melihat siapa yang akan menang nanti, mimpiku? Atau mimpimu? Aku tidak akan bisa mati dengan tenang sebelum aku mengetahui hasilnya!"

Elliot membalikkan tubuhnya, "Sebelum itu terjadi, kusarankan kau bertemu dengan Gil terlebih dahulu," katanya dengan suara pelan. "Selain Zwei, dialah yang paling terpengaruh oleh kepergianmu. Kau harus meminta maaf kepadanya."

"Aku akan melakukan itu."

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Elliot berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Alice dan Echo nyaris mati karena kaget ketika B-Rabbit tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depan mereka.

"Yo!" Oz melompat turun dari tangan B-Rabbit dan menyapa kedua gadis itu.

"Oz! Kau nyaris membuat kami mati terkejut!" protes Alice. Echo mengangguk kecil, menyetujui perkataan Alice.

"Maaf!" Oz meminta maaf. Sementara itu, sosok B-Rabbit di belakangnya berdenyar dan menghilang.

"Kalian tidak terluka, kan?" tanya Oz kepada Alice dan Echo.

"_Well, _sedikit luka bakar, beberapa luka sayatan, dan kaki yang keseleo," jawab Alice sambil menunjuk kaki Echo.

"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu menyebut bagian yang terakhir," komentar Echo datar.

Alice mengabaikan perkataan Echo dan balik bertanya kepada Oz, "Kau sendiri? Lawanmu adalah Zai, bukan? Bagaimana nasibnya sekarang?"

"Yah, kalau dia tidak terpanggang menjadi arang tadi, kurasa dia menderita luka bakar yang cukup serius sekarang," jawab Oz santai.

"Dasar sadis," gumam Echo.

Ekspresi Oz berubah serius. "Cukup mengobrolnya! Ada kabar dari Ada?"

"Dia sedang menuju lokasi Break dan Sharon berada sekarang," jawab Alice. "Elliot sedang mencari Reo, yang berhasil dikalahkan Fang."

Oz mengangguk, tanda kalau dia mengerti. "Yah, kurasa kita harus mencari mereka sekarang. Tujuh dari delapan duel sudah selesai, delapan dari sembilan kalau kau juga menghitung Ada. Berarti hanya ada satu duel yang masih berjalan hingga sekarang…"

"Gil," bisik Echo. "Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia baik-baik saja…"

.

Break merasakan Sharon bergerak di pelukannya. Dia menunduk dan dengan lega melihat Sharon mulai membuka matanya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Sharon," gumam Break.

"Break…" kata Sharon lemah. Dia berusaha bangkit, tetapi Break segera menghentikannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Sharon!" Break memperingatkan. "Kau masih belum pulih sebelumnya dari efek Pemutusan."

"Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa pulih," kata Sharon. "Yang lain?"

"Semuanya selamat," jawab Break. "Ada sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

Sharon mengangguk lemah, kemudian kembali menutup matanya. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Break," gumamnya pelan.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit hingga mereka mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama mereka.

"Break! Sharon!"

Ada berlari ke arah mereka. Rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar di belakangnya selagi dia berlari secepat mungkin. Dia sudah melepaskan jas putihnya dan sekarang mengenakan pakaian kasual. Sebuah ransel yang tampaknya berisi peralatan P3K bertengger di punggungnya.

Gadis itu berlutut di samping Sharon dan segera bekerja. Sharon mengerang pelan ketika Ada merawat lukanya, walaupun Ada sudah berusaha untuk melakukannya selembut mungkin.

"Ini harus dijahit," gumam Ada. "Sayangnya, aku tidak punya alat maupun keterampilan untuk melakukannya. Kita bisa membawanya kembali ke rumah, tetapi Revis juga sudah pergi untuk menangani korban-korban dari pihak Reinhart."

Ada mengeratkan ikatan terakhir dari perban yang melilit lengan kiri Sharon. "Yah, kurasa ini akan membantu mengurangi pendarahan." katanya.

"Trims, ada!" kata Break.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku," gumam Ada. Dia bangkit berdiri dan kembali memasang _headphone _yang tadi dia kalungkan di lehernya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Nii-chan," Ada memberitahu Break.

Break mengangguk dan membiarkan Ada menghubungi Oz. Sharon sudah kembali tidak sadarkan diri. "Kalau si tikus got saja butuh waktu dua minggu untuk sadar, kemungkinan besar Sharon tidak akan pulih dalam waktu dekat," pikir Break. "Dia bisa bangun tadi saja sudah merupakan keajaiban."

Break tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Ada berbicara, "Elliot sudah berhasil menemukan Reo. Nii-chan, Alice, dan Echo sedang menuju ke sana sekarang. Dia bilang kita harus ke sana dan kemudian kita semua bisa pergi ke tempat Gil bersama-sama."

"Duel final, eh?" tanya Break muram.

Ada mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Kau bisa menggendong Sharon, Break?"

"Kau pikir?" kata Break. Dia mengangkat tubuh Sharon dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku pernah membawa sesuatu yang lebih berat!"

"Sharon akan membunuhmu kalau dia bisa mendengar perkataanmu tadi, Break," komentar Ada.

"Tetapi, dia tidak bisa mendengarnya, kan?"

.

Elliot menemukan Reo berbaring di atas puing-puing ledakan bom Fang. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya dan melangkah ke arah sahabatnya.

Reo membuka kedua matanya yang tadinya tertutup ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki Elliot. "Kukira kau tidak akan pernah datang," gumam anak laki-laki itu. "Lama sekali, sih? Aku sudah hampir mati tahu!"

"Hey! Aku juga punya musuh untuk dikalahkan!" sungut Elliot. Dia mengeluarkan antidote yang diambilnya dari tas Rufus dari sakunya dan berlutut di sampingnya.

Reo sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk bergerak lagi, jadi Elliot terpaksa menyangga kepalanya agar Reo bisa meminum antidote itu. Anak laki-laki itu tersedak ketika cairan itu memasuki mulutnya.

"Pahit!" protesnya.

"Jangan protes!" kata Elliot kesal. "Salah sendiri kau membiarkan dirimu diserang seperti itu!"

"Hey! Bukan salahku kalau Fang mempunyai _chain _yang begitu kecil hingga baik aku maupun Jabberwock tidak menyadari keberadaannya!"

Elliot membaringkan Reo kembali, kemudian dia duduk di sampingnya. Ada bilang kalau dia dan Reo harus menunggu yang lain di sana. Dia berharap mereka semua cepat datang. Dia tidak suka menunggu lama-lama.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sebelum dia melihat Alice, Oz dan Echo berjalan ke arah mereka. Alice memapah Echo yang kakinya masih pincang. Oz melambai ke arah Elliot.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," kata Elliot ketiga mereka bertiga sudah sampai di hadapannya dan Reo.

"Kami sempat nyasar tadi," kata Oz sementara Alice membantu Echo duduk di samping Reo.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Echo kepada Reo.

"Sebaik orang yang habis ditusuk pisau beracun bisa," gumam Reo.

"Kau harus melihat ekspresi Echo ketika Ada memberitahunya kalau kau terluka, Reo!" kata Alice.

"Hey!" protes Echo.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Elliot kepada Oz.

"Seharusnya mereka datang sebentar lagi," kata Oz. Kemudian, dia menunjuk ke belakang Elliot. "Itu mereka!"

Benar saja. Ketika Elliot menoleh ke belakang, dia bisa melihat Ada dan Break, beserta Sharon yang beradai di gendongan Break, berjalan ke arah mereka. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka bertiga telah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Lengkap sudah," gumam Alice.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ke tempat Gil berada?" tanya Ada.

"Tentu saja," jawab Oz. "Ini adalah duel penentuan. Siapakah yang akan menang nanti? Dark Sabrie? Atau Pandora?"

**TBC**

_A/N:_

Diselesaikan ketika Aoife seharusnya belajar untuk ulangan biologi besok…

_Minna! Hontou ni gomennasai! _Aoife gak bisa menepati janji Aoife untuk menyelesaikan PSC pada saat liburan! Ampun seribu ampun! (_ _) #efekfilmpaspelajaranindonesi a

Jadi, sekolah udah kembali dimulai, tugas-tugas mulai mengalir masuk, dan kesibukan eskul kembali dimulai… Ah, Aoife kangen liburan…

O iya! Aoife minta maaf kalau _chapter _ini aneeehhh banget! Kebanyakan kalimat yang diulang lah, typo lah, adegan gak jelas lah, semuanya! Sumpah, ide Aoife mandek-dek-dek di tengah jalan!

_Well, RnR, guys?_

P.S. Shoutout spesial buat thefreakwithalaptop, yang sudah sukses membuat Aoife jantungan di angkot karena review-reviewnya. Sorry kalau fanfic ini gak ada unsur fujodanshinya v(_ _)v Saya memang bukan fujodanshi. Tapi saya pernah nulis fanfic yuri, tapi pake bahasa Inggris (coretsayamantanfudanshicoret ). Kalau mau dibaca, silahkan! Pairnya AliceEcho #ehmalahpromosi

_Jaa! _


	37. The Last Sacrifice

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Well, siapa yang akan mengira kalau aku sedang asyik minum teh dengan musuhku?" pikir Gil selagi dia menyeruput isi cangkirnya. "Semua orang pasti berpikir kalau aku sedang bertarung mati-matian."

Duduk bersila di hadapannya, Glen juga sedang menghirup cangkirnya. Satu-satunya alasan Gil meyakini kalau tehnya tidak diracuni adalah karena Glen minum dari teko yang sama dengannya.

Gil meletakkan cangkirnya di lantai di sebelahnya. "Jadi," Gil memulai, "apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin menikmati tehku," jawab Glen dengan nada datar. "Lagipula, kesepakatan akan lebih mudah dicapai pada saat minum teh daripada dalam duel, kan?"

"Kau ada benarnya juga," komentar Gil.

Glen meletakkan cangkirnya dan melipat tangannya, "Kau mau kita mulai dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Gil. "Lagipula, kau yang mengundangku minum teh, walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka pengaturan tempatnya," tambahnya sambil melirik ruangan tempat mereka berdua berada, ruangan yang sama tempat Alyss dan Jack kehilangan nyawa mereka.

"Ah, maafkan aku," kata Glen, walaupun Gil sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar nada penyesalan dalam suaranya. "Tempat ini terlalu membawa kenangan buruk, huh?"

"Dua orang sahabat kami kehilangan nyawa mereka di sini, di tanganmu dan Lacie," balas Gil. "Tidak mungkin aku menyebut itu sebagai kenangan yang indah, bukan?"

"Kurasa begitu. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai kenangan yang indah," ucap Glen. "Membunuh itu perbuatan yang kotor dan melanggar aturan yang ada. Bahkan kami, Dark Sabrie, juga mengetahui itu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tetap melakukan itu semua?" tanya Gil.

"Karena jalan damai sudah tidak bisa ditempuh lagi," jawab Glen singkat. "Kalian tidak mungkin menyerahkan Kotak Pandora milik kalian kepada kami walaupun kami telah memintanya secara baik-baik bukan? Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain bertempur habis-habisan."

"Setelah beberapa pertempuran, aku menyadari kalau akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mencapai kemenangan kalau kita hanya mengandalkan pertenpuran terbuka saja. Jadi, ketika adikmu bergabung dengan kami, aku menugaskannya untuk memata-matai Pandora, sementara aku dan yang lain menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan kalian. Kemudian, kami memutuskan untuk menghabisi kalian satu-persatu. Pertama Alyss dan Jack, kemudian Reo, lalu Echo. Seperti yang kau lihat, kami hanya berhasil membunuh Alyss dan Jack, sementara Reo dan Echo lolos."

"Kami juga memutuskan untuk membakar markas kalian, dengan harapan bahwa kehancuran markas kalian ditambah dengan menghilangnya Reo dan Vincent akan membuat kalian kacau dan membuat celah tempat kami bisa menyerang. Walaupun aku cukup yakin kalau rencana itu tidak akan berhasil, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Yang sama sekali tidak kami kira adalah kalian malah bersekutu dengan Reinhart, yang membuat semuanya lebih sulit tapi juga lebih mudah."

"Well, kuakui kalau kalian mempunyai taktik yang lumayan," komentar Gil sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena memanfaatkan adikku dan, secara tidak langsung, aku, seperti itu," tambahnya dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku dalam hal ini," balas Glen dengan nada yang tak kalah dinginnya. "Vincentlah yang bersedia menjadi anggota Dark Sabrie, dan dia juga bersedia ketika aku menanyakan apakah dia mau menjadi mata-mata atau tidak, walaupun dia agak tidak senang karena harus melibatkan dirimu dalam semua ini."

"Vincent bersikeras agar kau tidak dilibatkan lebih jauh dalam ini semua, termasuk menjadikanmu anggota DS, walaupun pada akhirnya kau bergabung dengan Pandora, yang sama saja resikonya. Dia berusaha keras agar kau tidak mengetahui rahasianya."

"Pantas saja dia sering menghilang begitu saja," gumam Gil. "Jadi, kalian mendapatkan informasi-informasi internal Pandora darinya, huh?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan kalian punya mata-mata, kan?" tanya Glen.

"Oh, Lily?" tanya Gil. Glen mengangguk.

Gil mendesah pelan, "Walaupun kami memiliki mata-mata, kami tetap tidak mendapatkan informasi yang cukup darinya. Bahkan kalian berhasil menipu Lily agar memberikan informasi yang salah kepada kami, bukan? Kalau bukan karena kecurigaan Oz, kalian pasti sudah menghabisi kami pada hari itu."

"Semuanya benar dalam perang," kata Glen. "Itu namanya strategi."

"Omong-omong, kurasa kita sudah agak melenceng dari topik utama," kata Gil. "Aku cukup yakin tujuan kita berada di sini bukanlah untuk mendiskusikan strategi maupun adikku, tapi sesuatu yang lebih penting, kan?"

"Kau benar. Kurasa aku terlalu terbawa suasana," balas Glen. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke topik utama."

"Terdengar bagus untukku," jawab Gil.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kuinginkan," kata Glen. "Apa aku perlu mengulang apa yang sudah sering kami, Dark Sabrie, katakan?"

"Silahkan," jawab Gil.

"Apa kau mau menyerahkan Kotak Pandora alpha kepada kami dengan damai?" tanya Glen. "Tidak akan ada korban yang jatuh apabila kau melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Apa kau mau menyerahkan Kotak Pandora beta kepada kami secara damai?" Gil balik bertanya. "Tidak akan ada korban yang jatuh apabila kau melakukannya dengan sukarela."

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum kering. "Kau benar," Gil mengakui. "Sampai kapanpun, kita tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cara damai."

Glen mengangguk menyetujui. Dia melepaskan ranselnya dari punggungnya dan membuka resletingnya sebelum tangannya merogoh ke dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengeluarkan Kotak Pandora dari dalamnya. Dia meletakkan benda itu di depannya.

Tidak seperti Kotak Pandora alpha yang Pandora punya yang dilapisi perak, Kotak Pandora beta dilapisi oleh emas yang sudah sedikit terkelupas di beberapa tempat. Ukiran-ukiran rune yang terukir di badan dan tutupnya sama persis dengan yang terukir di Kotak Pandora alpha, sama-sama tidak bisa Gil pahami. Bahkan Gil ragu Oz atau Glen bisa membacanya.

Gil juga mengeluarkan Kotak Pandora dari ranselnya. Sekarang kedua kotak yang sudah terpisah sejak entah berapa ratus tahun lamanya berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kotak Pandora alpha," kata Glen sambil mengamati kotak berwarna perak itu.

"Oh, ya? Kukira kalian punya segala macam informasi."

"Sayangnya, kamera baru ditemukan beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Memangnya tidak ada ilustrasi atau apapun?"

"Tidak ada. Omong-omong, kita kembali melenceng dari topik." kata Glen. "Karena kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini secara damai, berarti kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan cara lain."

.

"Roger," gumam Ada. Dia melepaskan headsetnya dan berkata. "Sepertinya duel antara Reinhart dan Clockwork juga sudah mulai memanas."

"Kita ketinggalan berita apa?" tanya Break.

"Lumayan banyak," jawab Ada. "Kau tahu kasino yang sering kita lewati itu?"

"Kasino yang itu? Yang aku dan Jack sempat dikejar-kejar karena mencoba mengintip?" tanya Oz. "Memangnya ada apa dengan kasino itu?"

"Ternyata kasino itu dikelola oleh Clockwork. Sekarang Aire, Esther dan Will sedang bernegosiasi dengan pimpinan Clockwork di sana." Ada menjelaskan.

"Bukannya melakukan negosiasi di wilayah musuh itu agak, beresiko?" tanya Reo. Dia sudah cukup pulih sehingga dia bisa berjalan sendiri, walaupun kadang-kadang Elliot harus membantunya.

"Kita sedang membicarakan dua keluarga mafia, yang menyelesaikan masalah pelik dengan janken. Sedikit resiko bukan apa-apa bagi mereka," kata Alice.

"Omong-omong tentang pemecahan masalah, sekarang cara apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menentukan pemenangnya?" tanya Sharon. Dia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya dan ingin berjalan sendiri, tetapi Break bersikeras untuk tetap menggendongnya.

"Biar kutebak. Mereka menggunakan cara yang beresiko tinggi dan mengandalkan keberuntungan, seperti janken," tebak Elliot.

"Yup. Tetapi sekarang resiko dan taruhannya jauh lebih besar, dan hasilnya mutlak." kata Ada.

"Sesuatu yang berisikp tinggi, dan hasilnya mutlak. Russian Roullete?" tebak Echo.

"Binggo!"

"Tunggu! Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" kata Reo dengan nada ngeri. "Russian Roulette katamu? Mereka tidak segila itu, kan?"

"Harus kuakui, itu cara yang cukup efektif untuk mengurangi korban," kata Oz. "Nekat? Memang. Tapi efektif. Lagi pula, menurutku, kita juga sedang memainkan Russian Roulette sekarang, hanya saja dengan metode yang berbeda."

"Cukup dengan filosofi-filosofimu, Oz," gumam Break. "Kau membuatku pusing!"

"Maaf!"

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Sharon sambil mengintip dari balik bahu Break.

"Sebentar lagi," janji Oz.

"Memangnya kau tahu mereka ada di mana? Bisa saja mereka sudah pindah!" gerutu Elliot.

"Mereka pasti meninggalkan jejak. Kita tinggal mengikuti jejak itu. Mudah, kan?" ujar Oz. Alice memutar bola matanya.

"Entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti rencana orang idiot, atau orang yang sudah kehabisan akal!" komentar Alice.

Tiba-tiba, Echo yang berjalan di samping Alice menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Elliot dan Reo yang berjalan di belakangnya nyaris menabraknya.

"Ouch! Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu, Echo!" protes Reo.

Echo mengabaikan protes dari Reo. Dia mendongak sedikit dan menyipitkan matanya, seakan-akan dia sedang mencoba melihat sesuatu dengan lebih jelas. Yang lain berhenti berjalan dan menatap gadis itu dengan cemas.

"Echo? Ada apa?" tanya Sharon cemas.

Echo mengangkat tangannya dan menuding sebidang langit di atas mereka. Di sana, dua buah titik hitam menari-nari di antara awan-awan.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu mengandalkan jejak lagi," Echo berkata dengan nada datarnya.

.

Bangunan itu terlalu kecil untuk pertarungan chain, apalagi kalau kedua chain itu berukuran raksasa, dan merupakan dua dari lima Black Wings. Jadi, Raven dan Owl menemukan cara instan untuk mengatasi ketidaknyamanan mereka. Mereka meledakkan atap bangunan dan terbang menuju dunia luar, lengkap dengan kontraktor mereka yang sedang berpegangan erat kepada bulu-bulu di punggung mereka, berusaha untuk tidak terjun bebas dari jarak 100 meter dari tanah.

_"Tuan! Jangan mencabuti bulu-buluku!"_ protes Raven ketika Gil tanpa sengaja mencabut beberapa helai bulu Raven karena mencengkramnya terlalu erat.

"Maaf!" seru Gil. "Aku bukan burung dan aku tidak memiliki sayap, jadi terang saja ketinggian ini membuatku sedikit gugup!"

_"Adikmu saja bisa menunggangi Demios dengan baik. Masa kakaknya tidak bisa?"_ sindir Raven.

"Pertama, aku bukan Vincent. Kedua, Demios tidak terbang dengan kecepatan segila ini!" protes Gil. Hembusan angin yang sangat kuat yang disebabkan oleh kecepatan terbang Raven membuat rambut hitamnya berkibar tidak terkendali, walaupun Esther sudah memotongnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Owl dan Glen yang sedang mengejar mereka. "Dan dia tidak dikejar-kejar musuh!"

_"Yah, sebentar lagi kau juga akan terbiasa."_ kata Raven. _"Sekarang aku akan menukik, oke?"_

"Kau akan apa?" Gil bertanya, tetapi Raven sudah memulai gerakannya. Gil berteriak ketika Raven tiba-tiba menukik tajam, jarak antara mereka dan permukaan tanah menyusut dengan cepat.

_"Berhenti berteriak seperti perempuan!"_ kata Raven kesal. _"Kau punya pistol, kan? Lebih baik kau gunakan itu!"_

Gil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Dia meraih ke saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sepucuk_ handgun._ Sekali lagi, dia menoleh ke belakang. Owl dan Glen berada sekitar dua puluh meter di belakang mereka. Gil senang ketika dia melihat Glen juga sedang mati-matian berusaha mempertahankan posisinya di punggung Owl. Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu juga tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal menunggang burung raksasa.

Gil berusaha membidik Glen, tapi angin yang menerpa tubuhnya terus menerus membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal. "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menembak dalam kondisi seperti ini? Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti sejenak?"

_"Kalau kita berhenti barang sejenak saja, kita pasti tersusul,"_ kata Raven datar. _"Asal tembak saja! Bisa saja kau beruntung!"_

Gil tidak percaya dengan yang namanya keberuntungan, tapi dia menggertakkan giginya dan melalukan seperti apa yang Raven katakan. Dia menekan picu dan menembak.

Rupanya Gil tidak terlalu beruntung, karena tembakannya meleset jauh dari targetnya. Sisi baiknya, tembakan itu membuat Glen dan Owl mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Gil. Raven menghentikan tukikannya dan kembali melesat ke angkasa.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Gil.

_"Tahu tidak? Seharusnya orang waras tidak meminta petunjuk chain, terutama dalam pertempuran, kecuali kalau kau mau menghancurkan seluruh Kota Sabrie."_

Gil menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menemukan jalan keluar. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia melepaskan ranselnya dengan ekstra hati-hati, dia nyaris tidak berani melepaskan cengkramannya pada bulu Raven, dan membuka resletingnya, mengambil dua buah granat.

"Mereka masih berada di bawah kita, kan?" tanya Gil. Sebenarnya dia bisa mengeceknya sendiri, tetapi dia tidak yakin dia bisa menoleh tanpa kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Raven segera mengetahui rencana Gil. _"Rencana gila, tapi kurasa bisa berhasil. Namun semua orang di Sabrie akan melihatnya."_

"Aku yakin semua orang yang ada di kota sudah melihat kita sekarang. Lagipula, dengan banyaknya duel dan chain yang berkeliaran di bawah sana, kurasa ledakan di udara bukan suatu kejutan, kan?"

_"Pemikiran yang bagus. Mereka sekarang berada tepat di bawah kita, omong-omong. Kau punya waktu beberapa detik sebelum mereka menyusul dan melumat kita."_

Gil melirik ke bawah dan melihat Owl sedang melaju ke arah mereka. Raven benar, mereka punya waktu beberapa detik sebelum Owl mencapai mereka. Dilihat dari belati-belati yang kini ada di tangan Glen, sepertinya itu tidak akan menjadi pertemuan yang menyenangkan.

Gil menarik picu kedua granat itu. Menurut Esther, granat itu membutuhkan waktu dua detik untuk meledak. Gil berharap granat itu akan meledak tepat di wajah Glen, walaupun rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Gil akan cukup puas kalau ledakannya hanya membakar ekor Owl.

Sesaat kemudian, kedua granat itu sudah meluncur dari tangan Gil.

"Raven, bisa lebih cepat?" tanya Gil.

"_Aku akan berusaha, oke?"_ jawab Raven. Chain itu menambah kecepatan terbangnya, membuat gigi-gigi Gil sakit karena kecepatannya.

Gil menoleh ke belakang ketika dia mendengar suara ledakan. Rupanya Glen sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi rencana gila Gil, karena dia sama sekali tidak menghindar. Kedua granat itu meledak di punggung Owl, tepat di belakang Glen. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Gil bisa mencium bau daging terbakar.

Jeritan kesakitan Owl membuat Gil refleks melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bulu Raven untuk menutup telinganya. Gil baru menyadari akibat dari tindakannya ketika dia merasakan tubuhnya tergelincir dari punggung Raven. Ketika Gil selesai mencerna apa yang dia alami, tubuhnya sedang terjun bebas di udara.

"_Tuan!"_ Raven menjerit di dalam kepala Gil. Gil melihat Raven melipat sayapnya dan menukik untuk menyelamatkan kontraktornya, tapi jarak mereka berdua sudah terlalu jauh, padahal permukaan tanah sudah tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi.

"Padahal sudah sejauh ini, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan mati kesalahan kecil. Tragis sekali!" pikir Gil pahit. "Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Alice dan yang lain kalau aku mati dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak heroik seperti ini?"

Gil menutup kedua matanya. "Inilah akhir hidupku," pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba, Gil bisa merasakan sesuatu melingkarkan diri di lengan dan kakinya, dan tiba-tiba laju jatuhnya berhenti. Terkejut, dia membuka matanya. Dia melirik ke bawah dan menyadari kalau tubuhnya melayang sepuluh meter dari tanah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pikirnya bingung.

"Fuh, hampir saja!"

Suara itu membuat Gil menolehkan kepalanya. Di sana, berdiri dengan santai di atap sebuah bangunan, berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang chain berwujud wanita raksasa dengan rantai yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis kepada Gil.

Gil mengedipkan matanya dengan tidak percaya, "Zwei?"

"Kau kira siapa lagi?" tanya Zwei dengan santai. Dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan benang-benang Doldam yang melilit kedua kaki dan lengan Gil mulai menariknya dengan lembut ke arah atap tempat Zwei berada.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu dan yang lain?" tanya Gil ketika dia sudah mendarat dengan selamat di samping Zwei.

"Sedikit patah kaki," kata Zwei sambil menunjuk kakinya. Benar saja, Gil bisa melihat kalau kakinya dibebat seadanya. "Yang lain baik-baik saja, kurang lebih…"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gil menuntut jawaban.

"Sharon mengalami _pemutusan _dengan Eques. Reo ditusuk pisau beracun. Ada diserang oleh Miranda. Oz jatuh dari ketinggian entah berapa meter."

"Apa?" tanya Gil, kebingungan mencerna semua informasi yang disampaikan oleh Zwei.

Gadis di depannya mengibaskan tangannya dengan tidak sabar, "Dengar! Kita bisa berbagi cerita nanti, oke? Lebih baik kau selesaikan tugasmu saja! Glen jatuh di sekitar sana, omong-omong," Zwei memberitahu sambil menunjuk ke arah barat. "Oiya, mana alat transmisimu? Kami sudah berusaha menghubungimu sedari tadi, tetapi tidak ada jawaban!"

Gil meraba daun telinganya dan mendapati kalau alat transmisinya tidak ada di sana, "Sepertinya terjatuh ketika aku sedang terbang tadi. Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Gil.

Zwei meringis, "Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi…" dia melambaikan tangannya ke gang di bawah mereka. "Coba lihat ke bawah!"

Gil menuruti saran Zwei dan terkejut ketika dia melihat beberapa orang laki-laki berdiri di bawah sana. Mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak, kecuali mata mereka yang bergerak-gerak dengan panik, tidak berdaya melawan benang-benang Doldam yang mengikat tubuh mereka.

"Mereka akan bebas apabila aku dan Doldam berada dalam jarak lebih dari lima puluh meter," kata Zwei. "Dan kurasa mereka akan dengan senang hati mengejar kita apabila itu terjadi."

"Mereka dari Clockwork?" tanya Gil. Zwei mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hati-hati! Dark Sabrie bukan satu-satunya musuh yang ada!" Zwei memperingatkan.

"Aku akan mengingat itu."

.

Kedua pistol di tangan Elliot memuntahkan peluru ketika anak laki-laki itu berusaha menghalau lima orang Clockwork yang menyerang dia dan teman-temannya.

"Sial," umpat Elliot ketika dia pelurunya meleset. "Itu peluru terakhirku!"

"Kita bisa menggunakan ini," saran Break sambil mengangkat granat suara yang dipegangnya.

"Jangan!" seru Oz dan Elliot bersamaan.

"Kita akan kalah terlebih dahulu sebelum kita berhasil mengambil penyumpal telinga kita!" kata Oz. "Dan bagaimana dengan Sharon dan yang lain?"

"Aku kan hanya memberikan saran!"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Elliot yang sedang mengintip keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. "Mereka semakin dekat, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukai senapan yang mereka bawa!"

"Perlu bantuan?"

Suara itu membuat ketiga anak laki-laki itu terlonjak. Mereka menoleh dengan serempak dan melihat Zwei yang sedang menyeringai ke arah mereka.

"Zwei! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Elliot terkejut. "Bagaimana keadaan Gil?"

"Aku baru saja sampai. Gil? Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sedang mengejar Glen sekarang," jawab Zwei. "Jadi, kalian perlu bantuan?"

"Iya, tolong?" pinta Oz.

"Serahkan saja padaku!"  
.

Gil sudah mengetahui tempat Kotak Pandora beta berada bahkan tanpa Zwei memberitahunya. Sejak dia melihat benda itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Gil bisa merasakan aura yang dipancarkan olehnya bertambah kuat. Merupakan hal mudah baginya untuk mengikuti aura itu.

"Sudah dekat," gumam Gil kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ini.

"_Jangan ke sana!" _Raven memperingatkan ketika Gil hendak berbelok ke gang yang lain. Chain itu melayang beberapa puluh meter di atas Gil untuk memantau keadaan.

"Tapi ini jalan tercepat," protes Gil tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Memang, tetapi jalan ini sama sekali tidak aman!" _balas Raven dengan nada putus asa.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gil bingung. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"_Ada sepasuk… Oh, sial! Di belakangmu!"_

Gil terlambat merespon. Ketika dia memutar tubuhnya, dia melihat sesuatu terbang ke arahnya.

Detik berikutnya, peluru itu menembus bahu Gil.

"Argh!" jerit Gil kesakitan. Refleks, dia segera mencengkram bahu kanannya yang disambar peluru dan membungkuk kesakitan. Ketika dia melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya dan mengangkatnya, dia bisa melihat bahwa telapak tangannya diselimuti oleh darahnya.

"Sial!" umpat Gil.

Anak laki-laki itu mendongak dan mendapati kalau dirinya benar-benar sudah dikepung oleh orang-orang Clockwork. Sedikitnya ada dua puluh laki-laki bersenjata yang mengepungnya dari segala arah. Gil merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mengabaikan peringatan Zwei. "Bukankah gadis itu sudah bilang kalau banyak anggota Clockwork yang berkeliaran di sini? Dasar bodoh!"

"_Tuan!" _

"Kembali ke Abyss, Raven!" gumam Gil.

"_Tapi,"_

"Kau harus berada dalam kondisi prima agar kita bisa menghancurkan benda terkutuk itu, kan?"

"_Memang benar, tapi!"_

"Kembalilah! Aku bisa menangani masalah ini sendiri!"

Gil tidak perlu mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengetahui kalau Raven telah mematuhi perintahnya. Dia tetap menatap orang-orang yang mengepungnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kalian mau membunuhku? Coba saja kalau bisa!"

.

Pada dasarnya, Alice adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam.

Jadi, ketika Oz menyuruhnya tetap tinggal untuk menjaga Reo dan Sharon bersama Ada sementara dia, Break, dan Elliot akan melawan orang-orang Clockwork yang mereka temui, Alice sama sekali tidak mematuhinya. Begitu ketiga anak laki-laki itu lenyap dari pandangannya, dia segera pergi mengejar Glen, mengabaikan protes dari ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Bahkan Zwei diizinkan untuk membantu Gil. Masa aku tidak boleh sih?" gerutu Alice kesal sementara dia berlari ke arah barat, tempat dia memperkirakan Owl dan kontraktornya jatuh.

Beberapa kali dia bertemu dengan anggota Clockwork dan Reinhart, yang masih bertarung dengan sengit di seluruh penjuru kota. Anggota-anggita Reinhart yang ditemuinya hanya mengangguk dan membiarkannya lewat, sementara yang dari Clockwork langsung berusaha menghentikannya begitu mereka mengenali gadis itu. Tapi Alice bisa melewati mereka bahkan tanpa harus menoleh, karena Cheshire berlari mendampinginya dan langsung menyerang setiap anggota Clockwork yang muncul.

"Apa?" Alice tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya. Dia menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan terpana.

Kehancuran, itulah yang Alice lihat.

Di tempat Owl terjatuh, terdapat kawah dengan diameter sekiat lima puluh meter. Semua bangunan yang berada di dalam kalah itu kini hanya tinggal reruntuhan, dengan yang paling parah berada di pusat kawah,

"Tidak kukira seekor burung hantu raksasa memiliki bobot yang seberat itu sehingga mampu meluluh lantakkan tempat ini," gumam Alice dengan nada tidak percaya.

Dengan hati-hati, Alice mulai berjalan melintasi kehancuran tersebut. Dalam hati, dia benar-benar berharap tidak ada orang yang ada di daerah ini ketika Owl jatuh. Kalau sampai ada, Alice tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada orang itu.

"Cheshire? Apa kau merasakan keberadaan Owl?" bisik Alice kepada Cheshire yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Cheshire tidak bisa merasakan aura Owl, nyaa! Sepertinya dia terpaksa kembali ke Abyss, nyaa," jawab Cheshire.

"Kalau Glen?"

"Dia ada di depan sana, nyaa!" kata Cheshire sambil menunjuk ke depan mereka. Alice menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Cheshire dan melihat tubuh seseorang tergeletak beberapa meter di depannya.

"Glen," desis Alice. Dia segera mempercepat langkahnya hingga nyaris berlari. Dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah berada di sana.

Glen sama sekali tidak bergerak ketika Alice mendekat. Bahkan dengan pengetahuan Alice tentang medis yang pas-pasan, dia bisa mengetahui kalau Glen terluka cukup parah. Pakaiannya hangus,terutama di bagian belakang. Alice bisa melihat luka bakar parah yang di derita anak laki-laki itu di punggungnya dengan jelas.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" gumam Alice. Cheshire berjongkok dan mengendus udara di sekeliling Glen.

"Dia masih hidup, nyaa," Cheshire melaporkan.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang Gil lakukan sampai dia bisa membuat Owl jatuh?" Alice kembali bergumam. Kedua iris violetnya mulai melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari benda yang dia yakin ada di situ.

"Ah, ketemu!"

Alice segera melangkah ke arah Kotak Pandora tergeletak begitu saja beberapa langkah dari tempat Glen berada. Kemungkinan besar benda itu terlempar dari ransel Glen ketika Owl dan kontraktornya jatuh.

Gadis itu berlutut dan dengan hati-hati mengangkat kotak berlapis emas itu. Dia memperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama, berusaha menyerap setiap detailnya sebaik mungkin.

"Jadi, inilah Kotak Pandora beta yang kita cari selama ini," bisik Alice takjub. "Benar-benar mirip dengan Kotak Pandora yang dimiliki oleh kita, eh?"

"Alice!" teriakan peringatan Cheshire membuat Alice tersentak dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kalau Glen sudah mulai sadar.

Cheshire, yang masih berjongkok di samping Glen, mengangkat cakarnya dan melempar pandangan penuh tanya kepada Alice. Tetapi Alice menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Biarkan saja dia bangun," katanya pelan.

Glen terbatuk dan dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Dia menoleh dan mengerjapkan kedua iris violetnya ketika dia melihat Alice.

"Lacie?" bisiknya.

Alice bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini dia menghadap Glen, "Aku bukan Lacie," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" gumam anak laki-laki itu. Dia menyipitkan matanya agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas. "Ah, kau Alice rupanya."

Alice menunjukkan Kotak Pandora yang dipegangnya kepada Glen, "Dark Sabrie sudah kalah, Glen," katanya pelan. "Dalam waktu setengah jam ke depan, kedua benda terkutuk ini tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini!"

Glen tersenyum kecil, "Apa kalian akan benar-benar akan menghancurkan kedua kotak itu, Alice?"

"Tentu saja kami akan melakukannya! Omong-omong, kalau kau memiliki niat untuk mencoba meyakinkanku agar tidak melakukannya, lupakan saja!" geram Alice.

Tawa pelan keluar dari mulut Glen, "Sepertinya rencanaku ketahuan, eh?"

Alice kembali membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi. Cheshire segera melompat dan bergabung dengan kontraktornya. Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh ketika tiba-tiba Glen memanggil Alice.

"Alice, apa kau yakin kalau kau berada di pihak yang benar?" seru Glen.

Alice tidak mau repot-repot berhenti, jadi dia menjawab pertanyaan Glen sambil terus berjalan. "Apa kau yakin kalau berada di pihak yang benar, Glen? Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apakah Pandora atau Dark Sabrie yang benar dalam hal ini. Apa membiarkan dunia kita dan Abyss tetap terpisah adalah keputusan yang tepat? Atau sebaliknya?"

"Tetapi aku memilih untuk mempercayai pilihan yang pertama. Setiap orang berjuang untuk mempertahankan kepercayaan mereka, bukan? Itulah yang aku dan Pandora lakukan. Kami percaya kalau dunia ini dan Abyss harus tetap terpisah, dan kami berjuang untuk mempertahankan kepercayaan kami. Kalian juga mempertahankan kepercayaan kalian, bukan? Sayangnya, kepercayaan kita bertolak belakang dan kita tidak mungkin bersatu, seperti air dan api. Pada akhirnya, hanya satu yang bisa bertahan. Bukankah seperti itu dunia berjalan?"

Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, Alice meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Gil yakin dia bisa melawan seorang laki-laki dewasa bersenjata sendirian, lima dengan sedikit keberuntungan.

Tapi dua puluh? Well, Gil hanya bisa berharap akan ada kejaiban yang datang.

Pistol-pistol Gil sudah kehabisan peluru, dan Gil tidak akan bisa mengisinya kembali tanpa diberondong oleh peluru musuh. Jadi, dia membuang pistolnya dan beralih ke belati. Tetapi bertarung melawan dua puluh orang yang bersenjatakan senjata api dengan beberapa bilah belati sama sekali bukan pilihan yang bijak.

Gil merunduk untuk menghindari hujan peluru yang mengincar dirinya. Dia berjengit ketika sebuah peluru berhasil bersarang di lengan kanannya, membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan belati yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan.

"Sial," umpat Gil, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan dua orang Clockwork, tetapi masih ada 18 orang yang harus dikalahkannya, dan sekarang dia hanya bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya. Selain itu, beberapa peluru dari rentetan tembakan yang terjadi selama lima menit terakhir telah menemui sasarannya, sehingga gerakan Gil tidak selincah sebelumnya, sementara lawan-lawannya bahkan tidak berkeringat!

Laki-laki di depan Gil menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Gil dan berkata dengan dingin, "Kata-kata terakhir?"

"Sepertinya aku terpaksa memanggil Raven," pikir Gil ketika jari telunjuk laki-laki itu mulai bergerak.

Tiba-tiba gerakan laki-laki itu berhenti. Gil bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata laki-laki itu dan teman-temannya melebar ketika mereka mendapati kalau mereka tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu dua kali hari ini, eh, Gil?"

"Kau bisa datang lebih awal, Zwei," gumam Gil ketika dia melihat Zwei muncul dari sudut matanya, diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Maaf kami terlambat!" kata Oz meminta maaf. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau buta, Oz? Tentu saja dia tidak baik-baik saja!" seru Alice ketika dia melihat keadaan Gil yang berantakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" protes Gil, walaupun dia yakin kalau teman-temannya tidak akan mendengarkannya. Lagipula, dia juga tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kita harus merawat luka-luka itu segera!" kata Ada. Bagaimana caranya gadis itu ada di sana, padahal seharusnya dia ada di markas, Gil sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Itu bisa menunggu nanti," potong Gil sebelum Ada mulai berbicara kembali. "Kita harus mengambil Kotak Pandora dulu!"

"Itu sih sudah dilakukan," kata Break sambil menunjuk Alice. Yang ditunjuk mengangkat benda yang dipegangnya dengan bangga.

Gil menatap Kotak Pandora beta yang dipegang Alice dengan tidak percaya, "Bagaimana? Kau?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Alice tersenyum lebar, "Ceritanya panjang! Intinya, kita tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencarinya lagi!"

"Zwei? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Elliot khawatir ketika tiba-tiba Zwei kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terpaksa bersandar ke tubuh Elliot.

"Tenagaku hampir habis," gumamnya. "Mereka akan terbebas dalam waktu lima menit kalau kita tidak segera pergi dari sini!"

Gil melirik ke arah orang-orang yang tadi mengepungnya. Benar saja, dia bisa melihat jari-jari mereka mulai bergerak, tanda kalau pengaruh benang doldam mulai memudar.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sekarang," kata Oz. "Reo, kau bisa jalan sendiri, kan? Jadi Elliot bisa memapah Gil."

.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," Reo menawarkan diri ketika Gil hendak menyegel Kotak Pandora yang dibawa Alice.

"Tapi," Gil sudah mulai memprotes, tetapi Reo memotongnya.

"Kau membutuhkan seluruh kekuatan Raven untuk melakukan 'penghancuran'. Lagipula, Wocky bilang kalau kau tidak perlu menyegel kedua kotak itu tidak harus disegel oleh orang yang sama. Kau akan tetap bisa menghancurkannya walaupun aku adalah Penyegel yang beta!" Reo menjelaskan sambil mengambil Kotak Pandora dari tangan Gil.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gil skeptis. Reo mengangguk yakin. Gil pun melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Reo mengambil alih tugasnya.

Mereka semua sekarang berada di tempat Break menemukan Sharon satu jam yang lalu. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat itu karena tempatnya cukup luas dan, menurut B-Rabbit, tidak ada manusia yang berkeliaran di sekitar situ.

Gil membiarkan Ada merawat lukanya sementara dia dan yang lain melihat Reo melakukan penyegelan. Reo melakukan hal yang persis sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Gil dua minggu yang lalu. Irisan di tempat yang sama, rune yang sama, ucapan yang sama. Satu-satunya perbedaan adalah sekarang Elliot dan Echo berada di dekatnya, siap untuk menyadarkannya sebelum Jabberwock mengamuk.

Sebelum Reo sempat membuka matanya setelah dia selesai mengucapkan apa yang perlu dikatakan, Elliot dan Echo segera meninju anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei, jangan mengamuk sekarang, oke?" gumam Elliot pelan.

Reo mengerjapkan matanya ketika Jabberwock meninggalkan tubuhnya, kemudian tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Elliot segera menahan tubuhnya sebelum dia terjatuh ke tanah. Entah bagaimana, Reo berhasil mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Selesai," katanya dengan nada letih. Oz menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya dia senang karena tugas yang sudah diembannya sejak kecil akan selesai sebentar lagi.

"Apa kita harus menghancurkannya sekarang juga?" tanya Alice. "Gil tidak berada dalam kondisi prima sekarang. Tidak bisakah kita melakukannya besok, setelah Gil beristirahat?"

"Sebenarnya, lebih cepat lebih baik. Tapi, itu terserah Gil," jawab Oz, kemudian dia menatap Gil. "Kalau kau mau melakukannya nanti, aku tidak akan mencegahmu!"

Tatapan semua orang kini mengarah ke arah Gil, menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang," jawab Gil mantap.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Oz. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang."

Gil menatap delapan orang di depannya, kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Jauh-jauh dari sini!"

"Eh?" seruan Break seakan-akan mewakili keterkejutan teman-temannya. "Tapi, Gil! Kami ingin melihat kau melakukannya!"

Yang lain juga mulai menyuarakan ketidaksetujuan mereka. Hanya Reo yang tetap diam, dan Gil tahu alasannya. Reo tahu konsekuensi apa yang harus dihadapi oleh Gil, dan dia menghormati keinginan Gil untuk tetap merahasiakan soal konsekuensi itu.

"Proses ini akan menimbulkan ledakan yang setara dengan _Pemutusan," _akhirnya Reo angkat bicara ketika protes yang lain mulai mereda. "Mungkin malah lebih besar. Jadi lebih baik kalau kita pergi dari sini."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Gil?" tanya Alice dengan nada menuntut.

Elliot menatap Reo dan Gil dengan tatapan curiga, "Kalian merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami berdua, ya?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Gil sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ledakan itu tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Alice!"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Oz. "Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri! Lebih baik aku gagal menyelesaikan tugasku daripada aku kehilangan seorang teman lagi!"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, sungguh!" Gil sendiri heran bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkan kebohongan itu dengan lancar.

Oz menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kami akan menjauh. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kami menunggumu di markas. Tetaplah hidup, oke?" katanya sebelum dia membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Semoga beruntung, Gil!" bisik Sharon sebelum dia dan Break mengikuti Oz.

"Kita akan merayakan kemenangan kita nanti malam, oke?" sambung Break. "Aku tahu kita belum cukup umur untuk minum-minum, tapi kurasa aku tahu dimana Revis menyimpan persedian minuman kerasnya."

"Break!" Sharon memukul kepala anak laki-laki itu.

"Ampun, Sharon! Intinya, tetap hidup, oke?" Break mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian dia juga pergi.

Ada membantu Echo berjalan. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Gil, "Cepat selesai agar aku bisa merawat luka-lukamu dengan benar, oke?" katanya kepada Gil.

"Zwei bilang kalau dia mau mengucapkan "semoga beruntung" untukmu," kata Echo dengan nada datar. "Jangan mati, oke?"

"Kenapa semua orang mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, sih?" protes Gil. "Aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Kedua gadis itu memandang Gil dengan skeptis, tetapi mereka berdua mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan dan pergi.

Yang berikutnya pergi adalah Reo.

"Hati-hati," katanya. Kemudian dia membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Gil, "Kau yakin dengan semua ini?"

Gil mengangguk dengan tidak kentara. "Bilang ke Oz untuk menjaga Alice untukku, oke?" dia balas berbisik. Reo mengangguk mengerti sebelum menyusul yang lain.

Elliot berlutut di depan kakaknya. "Tahu tidak? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai mati!" desisnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja,"jawab Gil.

"Aku tidak percaya itu," balas Elliot. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi, tetapi kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kita belum menyelesaikan masalah kita dengan Vincent. Tadi aku berduel dengannya, dan aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan mengizinkannya mati begitu saja. Kalau misalnya kalian berdua benar-benar mati, aku akan membangkitkan kalian agar aku bisa menghajar kalian sampai mati, paham?"

Gil tergelak, "Aku mengerti, dik! Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Elliot kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Hati-hati, kak," katanya lirih sebelum dia kembali melangkah.

Orang terakhir yang pergi adalah Alice. Dia melangkah menghampiri Gil dan menyerahkan Kotak Pandora yang berlumuran darah Reo kepada Gil, yang Gil terima. Gadis di depannya menatapnya sebentar sebelum dia mendesah pelan.

"Kau harus tetap hidup agar kau bisa memberitahuku apa maksud ciuman kemarin malam, oke?" pintanya sebelum dia bangkit berdiri dan menyusul yang lain.

Gil menatap punggung teman-temannya yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan sedih. Beberapa dari mereka sesekali menoleh ke belakang, seakan-akan entah bagaimana mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak akan melihat Gil dalam keadaan masih bernafas lagi.

"Maaf semuanya," bisik Gil. "Aku tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku."

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tidak bisa lagi melihat teman-temannya ketika mereka menghilang ke suatu gang kecil. Dalam hati, dia menghitung sampai seratus untuk memberi teman-temannya waktu untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Setelah dia yakin kalau teman-temannya telah berada cukup jauh, Gil meletakkan Kotak Pandora beta di tanah dan mengeluarkan yang alpha dari ranselnya. Kemudian, dia meletakkannya di tanah juga, berdampingan dengan pasangannya.

Gil bisa merasakan aura kedua kotak itu semakin menguat ketika dia mendekatkan kedua kotak itu. Aura itu bertambah kuat lagi ketika mereka bersentuhan dan Gil membuka kedua tutupnya tanpa melihat agar kesadarannya tidak terhisap ke Abyss.

"Raven," Gil memanggil chainnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia bisa merasakan kehadiran chain itu di benaknya.

"Waktunya telah tiba," gumam Gil. Dia memungut belatinya yang tergeletak di atas tanah dan bersiap untuk menyabetkannya ke pergelengan tangannya.

Dia sudah menjulurkan tangannya di atas kedua Kotak Pandora ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kakak!"

Seseorang menubruk Gil dari belakang, membuat anak laki-laki itu kaget setengah mati. Dia menoleh dan kedua iris emasnya segera beradu dengan iris emas-merah yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Vincent?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Kakak," suara itu menjawab pertanyaan Gil. Orang itu memang milik Vincent. Pengkhianat Pandora, sekaligus adik Vincent.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" gumamnya, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Vincent menundukkan kepalanya, seakan-akan dia tidak berani melihat wajah Gil. Samar-samar, Gil bisa mendengar Vincent membisikkan sesuatu.

"Huh?" kata Gil bingung.

"Maaf," Vincent mengulang apa yang barusan dikatakannya dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Maaf karena mengkhianati Pandora… Maaf karena aku telah membuat Kakak dan Elliot menderita… Maaf karena aku hidup…" gumamnya.

Gil menepuk kepala Vincent dengan pelan, "Tahu tidak? Kurasa itu semua sudah tidak masalah sekarang!"

Gil melambaikan tangannya di atas kedua Kotak Pandora, "Benda ini akan hancur sebentar lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bersedia menjadi mata-mata Dark Sabrie, Vincent, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengambil Kotak Pandora. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Abyss dan dunia ini bersatu!"

Vincent mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kakaknya. Gil nyaris tidak pernah melihat Vincent menangis sejak ibu mereka meninggal, tetapi sekarang dia bisa melihat air mata yang ditahan oleh Vincent dengan jelas.

"Kakak memaafkanku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kurang lebih," balas Gil. "Walau begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkanmu terhadap apa yang kau lakukan kepada yang lain, terutama Alyss dan Jack!"

Vincent tertawa hampa, "Aku tidak berharap untuk dimaafkan dalam hal itu."

Sekali lagi, Gil menepuk kepala Vincent. "Kau juga harus minta maaf kepada yang lain, oke? Terutama Echo dan Zwei!"

"Aku akan melakukan itu, kalau aku masih diizinkan hidup," kata Vincent. Gil baru memperhatikan perban-perban berlumuran darah yang membungkus tubuh adiknya di beberapa tempat. Dia menautkan alisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya.

"Itu tidak penting. Lagipula, bukannya keadaan kakak sama parahnya denganku?" Vincent bertanya balik.

Gil tertawa. Vincent benar, keadaannya sama parahnya dengan adiknya. Dia harus cepat-cepat, kalau tidak dia akan pingsan karena kehabisan darah sebelum dia sempat melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Pergilah," dia berkata kepada Vincent. "Aku akan menghancurkan kedua kotak itu sekarang. Aku tidak ingin kau terjebak dalam ledakan yang akan terjadi ketika aku melakukannya."

Vincent menatapnya dengan khawatir, "Bagaimana dengan kakak sendiri?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Gil kembali berbohong. "Sekarang, pergilah!"

Dengan enggan, adiknya bangkit berdiri. "Kakak tidak boleh mati," pesannya.

"Kenapa semua orang mengatakan itu?"

.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam.

Gil menatap langit senja di depannya dengan kagum. Berkas-berkas cahaya terakhir matahari menimpa tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena pertempuran yang panjang, mewarnainya dengan warna jingga.

"Aku kira aku tidak akan melihat matahari terbenam lagi kemarin," katanya pelan. "Aku salah, Ah, kenapa semuanya begitu indah ketika kau akan pergi?"

Dengan berat hati, Gil mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit senja yang dikaguminya ke kedua Kotak Pandora yang berada di depannya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke bagian dalam kotak itu terlalu lama. Akan repot kalau jiwanya tersedot ke Abyss pada saat seperti ini.

Gil menjulurkan tangan kanannya di atas kedua benda itu, tangan kirinya menempelkan mata belati ke pergelangan tangannya. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian tanpa ragu mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Darah langsung mengucur dari pergelangan tangan Gil, membasahi kedua Kotak Pandora itu dan mengisi bagian dalamnya.

"Aku siap, Raven," gumamnya.

"_Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, tuan? Kau tahu harga apa yang harus kau bayar, kan?"_

"Tentu saja aku tahu," tukas Gil. "Nyawaku, bukan? Ambil saja, aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah tidak punya penyeselan lagi. Aku sudah berbaikan dengan Vincent. Elliot sudah menemukan keluarga baru. Alice sudah bahagia bersama Oz. Apa lagi yang harus aku sesalkan?"

"_Ingat, ini hanya pemecahan sementara. Manusia itu makhluk yang memiliki keingintahuan yang besar. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti mereka akan menemukan jalan lain untuk menyebrang ke Abyss, bahkan tanpa menggunakan sihir!"_

"Setidaknya, itu tidak akan terjadi pada beberapa generasi ke depan, kan?" tanya Gil.

"_Aku tidak bisa menjamin itu. Tapi, mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat."_

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?"

"_Terserah kau, tuan!"_

Gil tersenyum ketika dia melanjutkan ritual _The Last Sacrifice, _ritual untuk menghancurkan kedua Kotak Pandora dan mengakhiri perang yang sudah berlangsung selama berabad-abad itu.

"Aku tidak punya penyesalan," pikir Gil sementara mulutnya mulai merapalkan kata-kata finalnya.

.

Alice merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah ketika dia mendengar suara ledakan. Tetapi perasaan itu segera terlupakan ketika rasa sakit menghantam dada Alice.

Rasa sakit itu membuat tubuhnya sempoyongan dan terjatuh ke tanah. Gadis itu mencengkram dadanya yang terasa terbakar dan meringkuk kesakitan di tanah. Jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar erangan kesakitan teman-temannya dan teriakan panik seseorang.

Tiba-tiba, dia bisa mendengar suara bisikan di benaknya.

"_Cheshire harus pergi, nyaa! Terima kasih karena telah membiarkan Cheshire melihat duniamu, nyaa! Selamat tinggal, Alice!"_

Air mata Alice mulai merebak. Cheshire sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, dan dia tidak rela membiarkannya pergi. Tapi, dia tahu Cheshire harus pergi, demi kebaikan kedua dunia.

"Selamat tinggal, Cheshire! Terima kasih untuk semuanya!" bisik Alice.

Sedikit demi sedikit, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Alice mulai memudar. Dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membantu tubuhnya agar bisa duduk. Dia melihat teman-temannya juga tergeletak di atas tanah seperti Alice, kecuali Ada dan Sharon tentu saja. Alice adalah orang pertama yang pulih.

"Alice! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ada panik ketika dia melihat Alice berusaha bangun.

"Kurang lebih," erangnya.

Yang berikutnya pulih adalah Oz. Dia menatap ke arah barat, "Sepertinya Gil berhasil melakukannya."

Elliot, Reo, Echo dan Break juga sudah pulih dari Pemutusan paksa yang mereka alami. Mereka semua menatap ke arah barat.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia baik-baik saja," gumam Sharon.

Semua orang segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Reo, tetapi yang dipandang malah mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak untuk menatap teman-temannya.

"Reo! Apa yang terjadi pada kakakku!" hardik Elliot kepada Reo. Tapi Reo menolak menjawab dan malah menggigit bibirnya.

"Reo," panggil Echo. "Konsekuensi yang pernah kau bicarakan dengan Gil itu, yang aku tidak sengaja dengar, apa maksudnya?"

Kebisuan Reo menjawab pertanyaan Echo dengan cukup jelas.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Alice. "Aku menolak untuk mempercayai ini!"

Dia menunggu hingga seseorang mengatakan kalau apa yang dia pikirkan salah, tetapi tidak ada yang berbicara. Semua orang mengepalkan tangan mereka, marah kepada diri mereka sendiri karena mereka tidak menyadarinya lebih awal.

Air mata Alice kembali merebak. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia meneriakkan nama orang yang telah mengorbankan semuanya untuk kemenangan Pandora.

"GIL!"

**OWARI(?)**

_A/N:_

_Minna! I miss you! *_ditimpukkarenaupdateyangsupe rlama

Huee, akhirnya, setelah dua tahun tiga bulan, Aoife berhasil menyelesaikan PSC! Tapi, apakah ini benar-benar akhir dari semuanya? Kita lihat saja nanti! *ditimpukpart2

Yo, Aoife gak bakal banyak cuap-cuap kali ini. Tapi nanti, siap-siap dengan curhatan Aoife, oke?

P.S: Oke, bagi anggota Gilbert's Fans Club, please jangan bunuh Aoife, oke?

P.S.S: Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Aoife tulis! 6000 kata lebih lho! *bangga *ditimpukpart3

P.S.S.S: Maaf kalau keseluruhan chapter ini aneeeeehhhhh bangeeettt! Terutama bagian perpisahan sama ketemuan Vincentnya…


	38. Eternal Bonds

**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, ****violence, ****death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue: Eternal Bonds**

Wanita itu tampak sedang terburu-buru. Jas putih yang lupa dilepasnya ketika dia tadi terburu-buru pergi dari kliniknya berkibar di belakangnya selagi pemiliknya berjalan secepat mungkin melalui jalan yang padat. Sesekali, dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Tiga puluh menit! Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu! Kalau saja ibu tadi tidak cerewet…" keluhnya ketika dia menyadari kalau setengah jam telah berlalu sejak waktu yang dijanjikan, dan dia bahkan belum sampai di tempat pertemuan.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Tangannya segera bergerak untuk mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Andai saja benda ini sudah ada tiga belas tahun yang lalu," pikirnya ketika dia menekan tombol jawab. "Kita tidak perlu repot-repot membuat alat transmisi yang rumit."

"Halo!" suara lembut itu segera menyapa telinganya.

"Hai, Sharon!" jawabnya. "Maaf, aku terlambat! Apa yang lain sudah sampai?"

"Huh?" suara Sharon terdengar bingung. "Bukannya kita harusnya bertemu jam tiga?"

"Sharon, kita seharusnya bertemu jam dua di sana," wanita itu memberitahu temannya dengan perlahan.

Sharon tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Selagi menunggu jawaban sahabatnya, wanita itu terus berjalan, berusaha agar tidak menabrak orang. Menurut perkiraannya, seharusnya dia akan sampai di tempat yang ditentukan lima menit lagi.

"Laki-laki itu!" akhirnya, geraman marah Sharon terdengar dari ponselnya. "Dia memberitahuku kalau kita akan bertemu jam tiga! Aku akan menghajarnya kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi!"

"Bukannya kalian tinggal satu atap?" pikir wanita itu, walaupun dia tidak mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Aku akan segara ke sana sekarang!" ujar Sharon. "Sampai ketemu di kafe nanti! Salve! Jangan ambil ponsel mama!"

"Ingat Sharon! Jangan ada anak-anak!"

"Aku tahu itu, Ada!"

Ada tersenyum dan mematikan ponselnya. Dia berpikir betapa beruntungnya Sharon karena sudah memiliki anak. Bayi Echo juga baru lahir beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan Ada tidak pernah melihat Echo sebahagia itu sejak hari pernikahannya. Sepertinya menjadi orang tua itu asyik.

Dia mengelus perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar. _Well, _mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan beberapa bulan yang akan datang, walaupun dia masih merahasiakannya dari Elliot. Dia tidak sabar ingin melihat ekspresi laki-laki itu ketika mendengar berita ini.

Lamunan Ada buyar ketika tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Wanita itu segera menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Dia baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahnya ketika dia mendengar orang yang ditabraknya memanggilnya.

"Eh, Ada?"

Ada menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Seorang wanita berambut putih kebiruan yang tampak akrab balik memandangnya.

"Echo?" gumam Ada bingung. Echo hanya tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

"Kulihat bukan hanya aku saja yang terlambat," katanya dengan nada datar khasnya. Walaupun sekarang dia sudah menjadi ibu, Echo tidak pernah benar-benar kehilangan gaya bicaranya yang khas.

"Biasa, pasien yang cerewet," kata Ada singkat sementara mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kafe tempat yang lain sudah menunggu.

"Oh."

.

"Dimana sih ketiga perempuan itu?" gerutu Elliot ketika Sharon, Echo dan Ada tidak kunjung datang.

"Kurasa Ada punya sedikit masalah dengan pasiennya," sahut Oz. Laki-laki itu sedang duduk dengan santainya di atas sebuah meja. Dia tidak perlu khawatir, karena kafe itu sudah disewa khusus untuk mereka selama beberapa jam ke depan. Lagipula, dialah pemilik kafe itu.

"Echo bilang dia terpaksa datang terlambat karena Esther memintanya untuk merapihkan toko," kata Reo.

"Padahal bosnya sendiri ada di sini," gumam Ann sambil menunjuk Esther yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei! Dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk merapihkannya!" protes Esther. Ann hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan lagak tidak peduli dan kembali menyesap tehnya. Saudara kembarnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Sharon sampai terlambat," gumam Alice sambil melirik Break, yang sedang asyik melahap sebuah cupcake.

"Kalian yang menyuruhku melakukannya!" Break memprotes.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, Break," kata Reo. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, tidak peduli aku dibayar setinggi apapun!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kafe menjeblak terbuka. Otomatis, semua orang menoleh ke arah pintu. Semuanya segera terdiam ketika mereka melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Break nyaris tersedak cupcakenya.

"Xerxes-nii?" Sharon memanggil nama Break dengan nada manis. "Kenapa kau bilang kalau pertemuannya jam tiga?"

Break berusaha untuk bersembunyi di belakang Will, tetapi laki-laki itu segera menyingkir. Tidak ada orang waras yang mau menghalangi seorang Sharon yang sedang marah.

"Halo, Sharon," sapa Break lemah.

Sharon hanya tersenyum manis kepada suaminya, yang sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Break sudah mempunyai cukup pengalaman dengan Sharon sehingga dia tahu kalau istrinya tersenyum seperti itu, dia berada dalam masalah yang amat sangat besar.

Tetapi, sebelum Sharon sempat membuka mulutnya kembali, tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong ke samping secara paksa. Semua orang hanya bisa melihat sekelebatan rambut pirang sebelum pintu kamar mandi perempuan tertutup di belakangnya.

"Huh?" Sharon bergumam tidak mengerti. Break bersyukur karena sepertinya Sharon sudah melupakan kemarahannya.

"Maaf untuk tadi," tiba-tiba Echo sudah berada di dekat Sharon. "Tapi, Ada tiba-tiba merasa mual tadi, jadi dia harus buru-buru."

"Hai, Echo!" sapa Alice. Dia bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di samping Oz dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya. "Mual katamu?"

"Dia tidak sakit, kan?" tanya Elliot cemas.

Echo hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum misterius. "Lihat saja nanti!" katanya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau maksud," gumam Alice. "Ah, aku iri dengan kalian bertiga! Padahal Ada kan lebih muda dariku!"

"Tenang, Alice!" ujar Sharon sambil tersenyum. "Giliranmu pasti akan datang! Kalau tidak, well, salahkan saja Oz!"

"Oi! Kalian bertiga membicarakan apa sih?"tanya Oz dengan nada sedikit kesal karena dirinya diungkit-ungkit.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Ada yang berwajah sedikit pucat melangkah keluar. Dia mengedarkan pandangan minta maaf kepada teman-temannya.

"Jadi," Alice tiba-tiba bertanya. "Sudah berapa bulan?"

Ann dan Aire bersiul-siul pelan ketika mereka melihat wajah Ada yang tadinya pucat mulai memerah. Sementara, para lelaki masih belum bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di depan mereka.

"Kira-kira, umm, satu bulan?" jawab Ada lemah, masih dengan wajah merahnya.

Reo, yang pertama kali menangkap maksud Ada, menepuk punggung Elliot, "Selamat ya, kawan!"

"Iya, selamat!" Oz yang berikutnya mengerti. "Alice, giliran kita kapan, ya?"

Perkataan terakhir Oz dihadiahi dengan sebuah jitakan di kepala. Sementara itu, Break dan Will segera menyelamati Elliot

"Tunggu, tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" seru Elliot frustasi karena hanya dirinya yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Sharon penasaran.

Ada mengangkat bahunya, "Masih terlalu awal untuk tahu," jawabnya.

"Hei! Ada apa sih?" Elliot kembali berseru. Yang lain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalau kita mulai saja acaranya!" usul Aire, yang segera disambut oleh seruan setuju dari yang lain.

"Oi, Rakuen no Music!" seru Reo kepada Elliot dan Ada. "Sepertinya sudah cukup lama kita hiatus. Bagaimana dengan beberapa lagu untuk hari ini?"

Ada tersenyum, "Ayo!"

.

"Tiga belas tahun, huh?" gumam Oz kepada dirinya sendiri ketika dia dan teman-temannya berjalan menyusuri kota setelah perayaan di kafe. Jam yang melingkar di tangannya memberitahunya kalau sekarang sudah jam lima sore.

Alice, yang berjalan di samping Oz, mendengarnya. "Kota ini sudah banyak berubah," komentarnya.

Oz tersenyum untuk menanggapi komentar Alice. Alice benar, kota ini sudah banyak berubah. Tempat-tempat pertempuran mereka dulu, kini sudah diubah menjadi perumahan atau pertokoan. Gang-gang yang dulu menjadi dunia mereka, kini sudah berganti menjadi jalan-jalan yang ramai.

Tetapi kenangan-kenangan itu masih ada di sana, walaupun penampilan Kota Sabrie sudah berubah. Oz selalu teringat tentang duelnya dengan Zai ketika dia melewati gedung perkantoran di alun-alun. Echo selalu berhenti setiap kali dia melewati perumahan tempat dia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya. Break dan Sharon selalu tersenyum ketika mereka melewati sebuah jalan.

Sekarang, mereka semua berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit yang baru dibangun beberapa tahun lalu. Oz mengenang semua memori yang telah dia dan teman-temannya lalui di sana dulu, di sebuah bangunan terbengkalai yang mereka jadikan rumah.

"Aku senang tempat ini dijadikan rumah sakit," gumam Sharon. Yang lain menganggukkan kepala mereka setuju.

"Kita harus cepat kalau tidak mau kemalaman" kata Elliot ketika dia melihat matahari yang sudah condong ke arah barat.

.

Lima batu nisan menyambut mereka ketika mereka sampai.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Oz, Elliot, Reo, Break dan Will mulai membersihkan makam-makam itu, sementara Echo, Alice, Sharon, Ada, Ann, Aire dan Esther meletakkan buket bunga yang mereka bawa di atas makam-makam itu.

"Tiga belas tahun," gumam Oz ketika dia membersihkan makam kakaknya. "Tahu tidak? Sebentar lagi kau akan punya keponakan, Kak!"

"Nii-chan!" seru Ada ketika dia tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Oz. Oz hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi seruan adiknya.

"Gil juga akan punya keponakan," sahut Sharon. Dia hendak meletakkan sebuah buket di atas makam Gil ketika dia melihat kalau sudah ada buket di sana.

"Dari siapa ini?" gumamnya bingung. "Kita hanya membawa lima buket, kan?"

Elliot melirik ke arah makam kakaknya. "Mungkin Vincent?" tanyanya. Sharon mengangkat bahunya dan meletakkan buketnya di sebelah buket itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, kelima laki-laki dewasa itu telah selesai membersihkan makam-makam sahabat mereka. Oz bangkit berdiri dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Langitnya indah hari ini," Oz mendengar gumaman Alice. Oz menolehkan kepalanya ke arah barat. Alice benar, langit senja pada saat itu benar-benar indah.

"Pasti Gil suka," lanjut Alice. Oz mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ya, Gil pasti menyukai pemandangan ini. Juga Jack, Alyss, Reim dan Lily.

"Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, tiga belas tahun yang lalu, suasananya juga seperti ini, kan?" tiba-tiba Reo berkata.

"Kau benar," timpal Break. "Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Langitnya memang seindah sekarang,"

"Hari ketika semuanya berakhir," gumam Echo.

Oz merangkul Alice, yang segera memprotes. Tapi dia mengabaikan protes istrinya itu, dan akhirnya Alice menyerah. Mau tidak mau, Oz jadi teringat pesan terakhir Gil yang disampaikan Reo kepadanya.

"_Jaga Alice untukku, oke?"_

"Tidak kau suruh pun tetap akan kulakukan, Gil," batin Oz. "Dan bukan hanya Alice, tetapi juga Ada, Elliot, semuanya!"

"Tapi," Sharon berkata, "hanya karena semuanya sudah berakhir, tidak berarti persahabatan kita terputus begitu saja, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Ada. "Tali persahabatan kita tidak akan pernah hilang, sampai kapan pun!"

Sebuah senyum mengembang wajah Oz. "Ada benar. Bagaimanapun juga, Kotak Pandoralah yang telah menyatukan kita, dan walaupun kotak itu telah hancur, tidak berarti persahabatan kita hancur bersamanya!"

_Walaupun semuanya telah berakhir, tali persahabatan kami akan tetap ada!_

**OWARI**

_A/N:_

Dua tahun empat bulan telah berlalu, dan akhirnya Aoife bisa menulis kata _owari _di sini! _Hontou ni yokatta!_

Jujur aja, ini cerita terpanjang yang pernah Aoife tulis, sekitar 130.000 kata, dan sekali-kalinya Aoife bisa tetap konsisten menyelesaikan satu projek yang cukup panjang tanpa putus di tengah-tengah jalan a.k.a discontinue.

Curhat time! Silahkan skip kalau mau!

Jadi, Aoife mendapat ide untuk menulis PSC beberapa hari setelah membuka akun di sini. Alasannya adalah:

Karena Aoife sejak dulu suka menghayal gimana rasanya menjadi anak jalanan yang punya kekuatan sihir.

Aoife lagi tergila-gila sama yang namanya Pandora Hearts, padahal dulu Aoife gak suka sama itu manga.

Campur kedua alasan itu dan, POOF, jadilah fanfic ini! Dan, chapter pertama yang Aoife tulis, sumpah itu hancur sangat! Bagi siapapun yang baca chapter-chapter pertama sebelum Aoife edit pasti tahu bagaimana hancurnya tulisan Aoife pada saat itu…

Akhirnya, setelah menyelesaikan chapter-chapter hancur tersebut, Aoife menemui rintangan pertama, yaitu…

AOIFE GAK TAHU HARUS NULIS APA SETELAH BAB GIL DAN VINCENT MELAKUKAN KONTRAK!

Jadi, Aoife memulai fic ini tanpa memikirkan plot dan endingnya. Aoife cuma dapet ide untuk bikin awalnya dan, that's it!

Akhirnya, setelah depresi beberapa saat, akhirnya Aoife memutuskan untuk menulis arc untuk Break dan Sharon, dan pada saat itulah Aoife punya ide untuk membuat beberapa arc, dengan karakter utama yang berbeda untuk setiap arcnya.

Arc 1: Gil dan Vincent. Arc 2: Sharon dan Break. Arc 3: Alyss, Alice, Jack, Oz. Arc 4: Reo, Elliot, Ada. Arc 5: Echo dan Zwei. Arc 6: Semuanya!

Dan sampai poin ini, Aoife masih belum mikirin bagaimana endingnya… Ending, termasuk pengkhianatan Vincent, baru Aoife putuskan pada akhir arc 2…

Yap, dan rintangan-rintangan yang dihadapi oleh Aoife selanjutnya adalah wb, sekolah, dan mencoba agar fic ini tidak terlalu bernuansa romance…

Dan akhirnya, setelah dua tahun, fic ini selesai!

Special thanks to:

Levana-chan, yang telah mengenalkan sebuah situs bernama kepada Aoife.

Zaa-chan, yang telah membuat Aoife menjadi seorang otaku, dan yang mengenalkan Aoife kepada PH. Cepet sembuh, ya!

Otouto tercinta, yang selalu membaca setiap chapter yang Aoife tulis sebelum di publish. (Walaupun komentarnya suka gak jelas)

Readers, baik yang menjadi silent readers ataupun reviewers, yang selalu buat Aoife semangat untuk nulis.

Karena kalianlah Aoife bisa menulis dan menyelesaikan cerita ini!

Untuk para readers, Aoife kemungkinan akan hiatus dari fanfiction, jadi PSC kemungkinan adalah cerita multichapter terakhir Aoife di sini, walaupun Aoife punya rencana untuk menulis beberapa side story. Aoife ingin fokus ke sekolah dan original project Aoife. Jadi, yah, kemungkinan besar Aoife gak akan nulis lagi di sini. Maaf ya :')

Yap, berakhirlah _author note _yang panjang ini! Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir!

_Sayonara!_


End file.
